Welcome to the Neighborhood
by loversmadmen
Summary: After a bad break up, Castiel takes a job in a new town. Renting a house in a quiet, suburban neighborhood, he meets his gorgeous new neighbor. or That time Dean made a really bad first impression on his new neighbors, and and even more awkward second one. A long story filled with everything you could hope for: humor, fluff, UST, angst, and plenty of smut... Eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Dean leaned over the engine of the Impala in his tattered, grubby work jeans. His once-white t-shirt now dingy and clinging to his skin in the August heat. The box fan in the corner of the garage brought little relief to the oppressive summer air. It droned on, muffling the lyrics of Zeppelin's Black Dog as Dean worked away at removing the distributor cap.

As he sang along to the music, he noticed the low rumble of a diesel engine and the high pitched warning of a truck in reverse growing louder. Without standing up, Dean peered over his shoulder to see a moving truck as it backed into the driveway next to his.

 _Huh_ , he thought, _looks like the new neighbors finally decided to move in._ The house next door had been sitting vacant for nearly a year. Dean had noticed the For Sale sign had been taken down almost two months ago, but no one had ever moved in. There had been workers in and out; laying new carpet, repainting rooms, and redoing the back deck, but clearly none of them were the owner. The little brick house with it's two stall, unattached garage had looked so forlorn sitting there empty and alone. It was, by far, the smallest house on the block. A one-story, corner lot, with a walk out basement, it looked almost out of place next to the white Cape Cod, that was the Winchesters' home, and all the other large houses sprinkled along the street.

Dean watched the moving truck back up to the side door of the house. The truck was small. Really small. It seemed too small to have an entire house's worth of furniture and belongings tucked safely away inside.

Distributor cap in hand, Dean stood up from under the hood of his car and turned to watch a silver Ford Focus pull up to the curb. A woman in her late twenties with long red hair stepped out of the driver's side. She stood by the car for a moment, and looked up at the little house. A smile spread across her delicate features. She closed the door and headed over to meet the movers; her graceful movements and slender limbs clearly those of a dancer. Dean took a moment to admire her figure in a loose, flowing, pale blue shirt and khaki shorts. She was definitely the kind of woman he would go for.

 _Well, hello, new neighbor_ , Dean thought to himself.

Pulling a set of keys from her purse, the woman walked up to the side door.

"Ready fellas?" She asked with a grin.

"Whenever you are, Mrs. Novak," replied the driver with a chuckle.

"It's Anna," the woman laughed. " _Not_ Mrs. Novak." With that, she unlocked the door to the house and stepped inside. From his vantage point in the garage, Dean watched as the movers opened the back of the truck and set to work unloading the few pieces of furniture and dozen or so boxes the little truck held. He was right; not much in there. "The boxes should all be labeled, the bedroom furniture goes to the large room on the left at the end of the hall. The one with the french doors to the deck. Everything else should be pretty obvious," Anna smiled at the movers as she stepped back outside. The sounds of a standard, default ringtone made Anna turn away from the truck, and toward the Winchesters' driveway that ran side by side with that of the little brick house. Dean, worried he had been watching too long, and not wanting to seem like a creeper to the new neighbor, turned back to the part in his hand.

"Hi, love," Anna cooed into her phone, "yes, we made it here just fine...It is! Gabriel did an excellent job. I think it will be perfect...Yes, I ate already...the baby is fine. Not too much trouble for mommy, huh?" She spoke into the phone, but put her left hand on her lower stomach and looked down as if directing the question to the child she was carrying. Dean could see now the start of a baby bump, and a rock of a wedding ring. Nope. Definitely NOT his type. Anna laughed lightly at whatever the caller had said, and Dean realized he had been staring. Again. He turned back to the engine and tried not to eavesdrop as Anna continued her conversation. "I know! But it looks like a really nice neighborhood, and I think it will be a good change...I hope so, too...I will...I'll see you soon...I love you, too." With that, she put her phone away, and Dean glanced over his shoulder at her. She really was lovely. Staring up at the house again with admiration, Anna let out a contented sigh.

Dean stood up again and cleared his throat. Startled, Anna turned to him. Her warm brown eyes wide with surprise.

"Hey," Dean offered lamely as he gave a halfhearted wave. "Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Oh! ...Thank you," Anna smiled. "It's lovely. I'm Anna." She extended her hand.

"Dean. I'd shake, but I don't want to get you all covered in grease..." he opened his arms to show her how grimy he was.

"Later, then, huh?" Anna laughed as she dropped her hand. "Have you lived in this neighborhood long, Dean?"

"All my life. My parents used to own this house. Now my brother Sammy and I own it. So, you're finally moving in, huh?" He tried to change the subject quickly. The new neighbor didn't need to hear all about his family's tragic past. They would learn it from the rest of the neighbors soon enough.

"Oh, actually, I'm not-"

"DEAN!" The shout came from the kitchen of the Winchesters' house, and both Dean and Anna turned toward the noise. Dean smirked as his younger brother came barreling out of the house. "What the Hell, man?! Why do you keep shaking all the cans of soda?! It isn't funny!" Dripping with sticky cola and irritation, Sam stopped in the driveway, oblivious of the woman standing a few feet away. Anna's eyes went wide as she took in the tall teenager covered in soda.

"Aw, come on, Sammy, you should be more careful not to spill on yourself," Dean's eyes glinted as he walked around behind Sam and made his way toward the hose. Anna, seeing what was about to happen, moved slowly toward the garage, a smile creeping onto her face as she watched the brothers battle out their prank war.

"I didn't SPILL on myself, Dean, the can EXPLODED on me!" retorted Sam.

"Well, then, we'd better get you cleaned up!" Dean cranked on the water, and turned the hose on his brother as quickly as he could. Sam shouted as the cold water drenched him from behind. Using his thumb to increase the pressure and get a better spray, Dean roared with laughter as his younger brother charged after him. The two men, still on their feet, wrestled around the front yard for control of the hose. Anna bubbled with laughter at the sight of them. None of them noticed when the blue Prius pulled up in front of the little brick house.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was completely confused by the scene in front of him. Anna stood half inside the garage of a stranger, backed up to a gorgeous, big, black car and laughing hard. Two young men were in the front yard playfully fighting over the hose as it drenched them both from head to toe. The taller of the two men was turned toward the street. His long brown hair plastered to his cheeks, he was clearly in his late teens. Though fit and toned in his own right, he paled in comparison to the figure of the shorter man.

Stunned into stillness, Castiel watched as the shorter of the two men turned the hose on the taller. Castiel's breath caught as the shorter man turned toward the street. In his early twenties, he was a sight to behold. His wet t-shirt clung to his chiseled frame. It left nothing above the waist to the imagination. The smile on his face could light the world for a week, Castiel thought, it was so bright. Although he couldn't make out the color from that distance, the amusement in the man's eyes made even the stoic Castiel smile. The man ran a hand through his hair. Lighter and shorter than his dripping counterpart's, it stuck up in odd angles as the man shouted at his companion to stay away from his "baby". Slowly, not wanting to break the spell of watching the Adonis before him, Castiel climbed out of his car.

Before he knew it, Castiel was halfway up the stranger's driveway. His eyes never leaving the shorter man.

"Castiel!" Anna shouted, bringing him back to his senses. It was too late. All his attention had been for the man with the hose. None was left to see what the hose was doing. The taller man ran past him, and the hose followed.

Castiel gasped as the cold water hit him across his chest. His white button up dress shirt immediately forming a second skin against his torso.

"Shit!" The shorter man shouted. He dropped the hose and ran to turn the water off. Castiel stood motionless, his arms out to the sides as though he were about to flap them like a bird and fly away. "I'm so sorry, dude! I didn't see you there. Oh, man, you...you're soaked..." The man rushed as he ran back toward Castiel. "I...I'm... _fuck_..." He came to an abrupt stop two feet from Castiel. They simply stared at each other, eyes raking over the others' form. Castiel nodded. He noticed the blush creeping up the young man's face. It made the dusting of freckles on his nose and cheeks stand out even more. Castiel let his gaze wander up and gasped again at the sight of the most amazing green eyes he had ever seen, fringed with long, thick lashes. He watched as the man licked his full, rosy lips then pulled the lower one into his mouth and bit down on it. Crap.

Dean could feel the heat traveling up his face. What a way to meet the neighbors. He couldn't stop staring. The man before him was...well... _hot_. Really hot. In his late twenties, with the shadow of day-old stubble gracing his jaw, the man stood frozen. His dark hair looked like someone had held onto it while the man's full pink lips had their way with them. His stunningly blue eyes felt like they were seeping into Dean's soul. His white button down, now soaked through, revealed the trim body of a runner; toned and slim. Dean couldn't stop staring. Yeah, THIS was his type. And OF COURSE it was married to his other type. And now they lived next door. Great. Just great. _Married, Dean_ , he tried to reason with himself. _Married and expecting a baby._

"Oh, Castiel! Look at you!" Anna laughed as she walked toward the man. She took his face in her hands and kissed him fleetingly on the lips. The man ducked his head and blushed under her attentions, letting his arms drop feebly to his sides. "You look like a drowned rat!"

"I wouldn't go that far...," the deep rumbling voice that issued from the man in front of him did nothing to diminish Dean's attraction to him, and he felt a heat pool in his gut at the words. _No_ , thought Dean, _I wouldn't go that far either..._

"Oh my god," cried Sam as he ran up to the group, "I didn't mean to...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. I'm...fine. It's just a little water," the man said as he gingerly tried to pry the dripping cloth away from his skin.

"Castiel, meet the neighbors. This is Dean, and I assume that you are Sammy?" Anna extended her hand to the tall teenager.

"It's Sam. Just...just Sam," he smiled weakly, revealing a set of gorgeous dimples, and took Anna's hand.

"Well, 'Just Sam', I'm Anna, and this is Castiel," she chuckled.

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to the neighborhood." Sam smiled in earnest at her, and turned to face Castiel. He stopped his greeting to the man abruptly when he realized Castiel's eyes were fixed on his older brother. Looking to Dean, he saw the same fixed gaze mirrored in his face. Sam glanced at Anna, noticed her fidget uncomfortably, and cleared his throat.

Castiel flinched at the noise, and suddenly, awkwardly, stuck his hand out to Dean. "Nice to meet you, too," he blurted.

"Yeah, you too, Cas," smiled Dean as he grasped the hand offered to him. It was warm and solid. A firm handshake that sent a chill up his spine. _Yeah...really not good._

"Well, Sam, Dean," Anna's voice broke the moment, "thank you for the...entertainment, but I should get this guy dried off before he catches a cold."

"Thank you, Anael, but it's almost 90 degrees out. I will not catch a cold," Castiel retorted. "Though I would not object to some dry clothes..."

"Uh, yeah, right" stumbled Dean, "and I should...um...put baby back together..." He motioned toward the car.

Castiel and Anna turned to head back to the little brick house. As they walked away, Anna threaded her arm through Castiel's and whispered something into his ear, laughing gently as he turned to glare at her. Sam moved to stand next to his brother. When he noticed Dean staring after the departing couple, he slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What the Hell, Sammy?" Dean snapped.

"Dude! Quit staring. He's taken. _Seriously_ taken," Sam whispered from the corner of his mouth.

"I know, Sam," sighed Dean. _Don't I know it..._ Before he could stop himself, he shouted after the pair. "If you guys don't have any plans tonight, you should come join us for dinner. We're throwing burgers on the grill and some of the other neighbors are coming down to join us. You'll get a chance to meet some of them." The couple turned back. Castiel's eyes locked on Dean's in an instant. Anna smiled as she glanced between them.

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Dean," she smiled and turned to Castiel. A laugh playing around her eyes. Dean wondered for a moment if she were mocking him, but she turned back to him in earnest and asked "what can we bring?"

"Uh, nothing. We've got it covered," Dean waved them off. "Ellen is coming, and she always brings enough to feed an army."

"What time should we join you?" She asked as she glanced at her phone.

"Anytime after six," Sam offered.

"Sounds good. That should give us enough time to get the truck unloaded and a few things unpacked. See you both then," Anna waved. She grasped Castiel by the upper arm and turned him back toward the house. They stopped at the moving van and grabbed boxes on their way inside.

"Really, Dean?" Sam's patented bitchface evident in his tone.

"What?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he turned away from his older brother. "Jerk," he muttered over his shoulder.

"Bitch," Dean tossed back at him as he headed back to the Impala.


	3. Chapter 3

"I know what you are trying to do, Anna," Castiel muttered at the redhead.

"What do you mean?" She feigned innocence, eyes sparkling with delight.

"It's too soon, Anna. I'm not ready."

"I know it is, Cassie. I just can't stand the thought of you being here all by yourself." It was open and honest, and Castiel knew she meant it.

"I know you mean well, but I will be fine. I just need some time. Besides, I won't be alone. You and Michael are only twenty minutes away. And Gabriel, well, I'd be fine if he _stayed_ twenty minutes away." They both laughed lightly at that: Gabriel could be a bit much at times. "Honestly, I think you are taking my break up harder than I am. Didn't know you were so attached to Fergus."

"Not to him. To _you_ ," she corrected. "You're my brother, Cassie. I love you. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you Anna," Castiel looked down at the box he was carrying. 'Books' it was labeled. He was too wound up to sort through them at the moment, and he set it down on the floor in the living room. "Well, it's nearly six. I should clean up a bit before we head next door."

"Tell you what," she said as she set down the mugs she was unpacking from a box marked 'Dishes', "you go wash up, I'll go get a dish to pass. I really don't want to go over there empty handed." Castiel missed the glint in her eye.

"That sounds like a good plan," Castiel smiled. Anna grabbed her purse and walked over to Castiel to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled under her lips and turned toward the bathroom. A shower in his own place sounded like Heaven.

He stood under the cool water for longer than necessary. Unpacking had left him feeling hot and grimy with a dull itch under his skin. He told himself the feeling had nothing to do with the fact that he would soon be seeing Dean again. Castiel finally turned the water off when he heard Anna calling him from down the hallway.

"Be ready in five," He called back as he toweled himself off. Slipping into his bedroom, he rummaged through boxes until he found a blue v-neck t-shirt and a clean pair of khaki pants. He dug around for his sandals and ran his hands through his hair as he slipped them on. Hanging his towel up back in the bathroom, he glanced at himself in the mirror. His hair was a lost cause. "Is this alright?" he asked Anna as he walked back out into the living room. He tugged at the hem of his shirt. "It was clean, and close to the top of the pile-" He cut himself off as he caught Anna's eye. His brow furrowed in confusion at the look on her face. "What? Not alright?"

"It's fantastic, Castiel! You look...gorgeous." She beamed at him. Castiel tugged at the hem of his shirt again.

"...Thank you," he blushed.

Dean finished the tune up on his baby half an hour after the water fight in the front yard. He hadn't bothered to change before he finished working on the car, the wet cloth was helping keep him cool in the summer heat. Once the car was tuned up, cleaned up and safely tucked away for the night, Dean headed into the house to scrub up and start on the hamburger patties.

Stripping out of his wet shirt, Dean turned on the radio and cranked it up. He stepped into the bathroom and scrubbed his face, hands and arms. He decided to wait on the shower and clean clothes until he had finished working with raw meat. Dean headed back to the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the fridge and set to work making two dozen burgers.

"You think that'll be enough?" A dry Sam had wandered into the kitchen, unheard over the sounds of Kansas blasting from the living room.

"Shit, Sam! You scarred the crap out of me," Dean jumped. "Hope it's enough. Ellen is coming, though, so there will be plenty, I'm sure."

"Probably so. So,...uh...how's the beer?"

"No, Sam. You don't get to drink."

"Oh come on, Dean! I'm not going anywhere tonight. And it's just the neighbors. No one cares."

"I care, Sammy!" Dean turned on him. "You're seventeen. I'm not letting you get wasted off your ass, even if we are at home."

"Like you didn't get wasted at seventeen," Sam pouted.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have an older brother who worked for the fire department, or had a cop for a buddy. Or one who was an EMT."

"You're a _volunteer_ , Dean."

"The answer is still no, Sam." Dean looked at him levelly, and Sam knew there would be no pushing the issue. Not after what had happened...

"Fine," Sam retorted bitterly.

"Good. Now go put these in the fridge, you moose" he smirked at his younger brother. "I need to go get cleaned up." Sam took the plate of hamburger patties and placed it in the refrigerator before pulling out a soda. He hesitated before opening it. "No, Samantha, I didn't shake it," Dean laughed over his shoulder as he strode down the hall.

Dean took his time in the shower. He closed his eyes as he let the water run down his back. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the image of those piercing blue eyes out of his head. The hair that looked like it had just gone three rounds in the sack, those gorgeous, full pink lips that would look like his own piece of Heaven if they were just wrapped around Dean's-

"Dude, people are going to be here any minute. Hurry up!" Suddenly, Sam was pounding on the door. Dean sighed. He turned off the warm water and let the cold wash over him in an attempt to stem the tide of lust that flooded into him at the thoughts of his neighbor. _Taken_ , he reminded himself, _off limits_. He stepped from the shower, toweled off and ran his hands through his hair. Another sigh, and he slipped from the bathroom.

Dean refused to admit to himself how much care he took in choosing his clothing. He tried on three pair of jeans before settling on the a well-loved pair that he knew fit just right in all the right spots. Grabbing his favorite hot-weather t-shirt, a lightweight heather green shirt he had heard Charlie refer to as his "tissue t," he slipped it on. More than once the perky little nerd had told him he could take over the world in this shirt, he looked so good. She said it matched his eyes and "made them pop." whatever that meant.

As if his thoughts had conjured her, Charlie came bouncing into his room, her long red hair swinging along behind her.

"What up, bitches?" She tossed at him. "Damn, Dean. Who's the lucky one?"

"What? What are you talking about?" He turned away, knowing Charlie would read it all over his face. Unfortunately, she could read it all over his back, as well.

"Who's coming tonight that you got all dressed up for? That's your 'gonna get me some' shirt, and your 'this ass don't stop' jeans. You don't ever break out both of your super powers at once, soooo...who are you dressed up for?" Charlie inched over to Dean and poked him in the ribs.

"I'm not-I just put on what was clean..." His lie died in his mouth as Charlie looked at him flatly. "Okay, the new neighbors moved in, and I...just...want to make a better second impression than I did a first," He shrugged. Charlie's face lit up.

"Oh my god! What happened the first time?!" Dean proceeded to relay the events of the afternoon to her as she bounced around on his bed, in rapt attention. He skated over the part about the man, Cas, being the thing of Dean's fantasies – literally. Charlie seemed to accept the need to make a better second impression as the reason for Dean's attention to his wardrobe, and left it at that.

"That's hilarious!" She cried when Dean had finished his story, "I can't wait to meet these two. You are never going to live this down."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Dean rolled his eyes. "So, you ready to get this party started, or what?"

"I was born ready!" She cried as she jumped from Dean's bed to his back, "Onward, faithful steed!" She wrapped her right arm around his neck, and pointed toward the hall with her left. Dean laughed and grabbed her knees, hitching her up on his back. He bounded down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, detouring to the fridge to grab two beers while Charlie clung to his back singing the Game of Thrones theme. Dean opened one beer and handed it to Charlie.

"Your majesty," he drawled in a fake British accent.

"Thank you, sir," she mimicked as she stuck to Dean's back like velcro. He opened the second bottle, tossed the caps in the trash, and hooked one hand back under Charlie's knee. Turning for the door, Charlie started up the theme song again and Dean joined in.

Castiel was nervous. He didn't do well in crowds. He would have to live near these people for the foreseeable future, and he didn't want to make a bad impression.

"Please, try not to worry so much. I'll be there with you. Plus you already met Sam and Dean," Anna smiled at him. Castiel nodded, but didn't trust his voice to say anything. He turned away from Anna, and picked up the apple pie she had purchased from the bakery in town. Their brother Gabriel owned the shop, and no one made better pies than him. It was still warm.

Unbeknownst to Castiel, Anna had called after the Winchesters had offered them an invitation to the cook out and insisted Gabriel make her a fresh one to bring. She had flatly refused to extend the invitation to Gabriel, however. He had protested, arguing that, technically, he owned the house and Castiel was just renting from him, so shouldn't he be the one going instead of them? Anna had threatened him with bodily harm if he showed up.

"Cassie is going through enough right now, and you know how he is around new people. He doesn't need you being your obnoxious self around his new neighbors to make him feel more uncomfortable," she scolded him.

"Geez, you make me sound like such an asshole!" he retorted.

"I love you, Gabe, but you _are_ an asshole," she sighed fondly. "Please, just let him have tonight. I'm sure there will be other parties where you can boldly make your presence known." With that, she kissed him on the cheek, picked up the pie and left.

"Whatever," he muttered after her, no real disappointment in his tone.

Castiel took a deep breath and steeled himself for the evening ahead. Anna was right, it would be fine. Sam seemed friendly enough. At least he thought so. He didn't really get a chance to speak with him at all, but Anna said she got a good feeling from him, and she was almost always right about people. Plus, Dean would be there, so at least the scenery would be good.

Anna stepped up next to Castiel and gripped his arm. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," he answered quietly. Pie in hand, and Anna by his side, he headed out the door.

When they crossed the driveway, they could hear classic rock pouring from the house next door. Voices drifted through the garage from the back yard. Anna smiled at Castiel as he stopped short a few feet in front of the big, black car.

"I'll be there the whole time," Anna promised. Castiel nodded, squared his shoulders and set his jaw before moving forward. He looked more like a man marching to his death than one going to meet his new neighbors. They walked through the garage and out the back door to the spacious yard with it's inviting deck. Sam was setting up plates and silverware on a table as Dean came bursting out the door, singing. A redhead on his back. 'Oh,' Castiel thought. ' _Oh_.' Too soon or not, it was clear this free-spirited neighbor had caught the eye of Castiel. Anna watched as Castiel visibly shrank at the sight. She placed her hand gently on his back and urged him forward. "Still here," she reassured him.


	4. Chapter 4

"To the Wall, Nymeria!" Charlie shouted as Dean charged out the back door and onto the deck. He had taken over the theme song, but came to a screeching halt at Charlie's words.

"The Hell, Charlie? I thought you were Dany? Which makes me a dragon. Also, that doesn't make any sense!"

"Well, today I want to be Arya, so that makes you my direwolf. And I want to be a member of the Night's Watch, so we're headed to the wall." Dean just laughed and hitched Charlie higher up his back as he took a drink from his beer. None of them had yet noticed the two pairs of eyes watching them intently from the door to the garage.

"You guys are so lame," Sam rolled his eyes, his back still to them.

"Oh, please, Sammy, get off your high horse. You read those books before either one of us did!" Dean retorted. "Besides you're just jealous of-" He stopped short when he turned and saw the couple hovering at the edge of the yard. "Cas!" Dean shouted. He leaped off the deck and headed for the pair, Charlie still on his back, hanging on for dear life.

"I'm jealous of Cas? Why, because you can't stop starin-"Sam turned at Dean's sudden movement and caught sight of the new neighbors. "Oh, hey Cas. Anna." Sam waved at them.

"Hi!" Dean beamed at them, coming to a stop a little closer to the man than was strictly necessary. He only had eyes for Cas. "I'm so glad you made it. Uh...can I get you a beer? Or, you know, whatever you'd like," he said, finally turning to greet Anna. "Um...there's some different sodas inside if you want. I...can get you one." She raised her eyebrows at him. "I promise, I only shook the one," and Anna laughed. Dean was so flustered, he failed to notice that, not only was Charlie still on his back, but he still had a hold of her knee so she wasn't able to climb down.

"Hi," Charlie waved awkwardly over Dean's shoulder. "I'm Charlie..."

"Oh, shit, sorry," Dean dropped her to the ground, and she quickly pushed passed him to shake hands with the two newcomers.

"Welcome to the neighborhood. I don't actually live here, but I might as well. I'm here often enough."

"Yeah," Dean laughed, "remind me to start charging you rent."

"Whatever. You love me and you know it," She tossed over her shoulder. "So nice to meet you. Dean has told me so much about you!" Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she turned to Dean. All the unspoken parts of his earlier story fully revealed in the brief exchange with the new arrivals. He felt the blush creep up his face as his eyes dropped to the box in Castiel's hands.

"I told you guys you didn't need to bring anything," Dean smiled at Castiel.

"It's a pie..." Castiel offered quietly.

"Oh my god! A man after my own heart!" Dean blurted out before realizing the words. Charlie's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, and Anna bit her lips to keep from smiling. "I mean..." the realization dawned on him slowly, and his blush intensified. "So," he recovered, pointing at the pie, "we should set that inside for now. We can bring desserts out later. I can take it, or..."

"It's alright, I can do it," Castiel shook his head.

"Maybe you could show him where to put it..." Charlie feigned innocence at the double entendre. If looks could kill, Charlie would have burst into flames under Dean's glare. "Anna, could I get you something to drink?" she continued, turning to the other woman.

"Just water would be fine, thank you" she replied, barely able to hide the humor from her voice.

Castiel cleared his throat, and Dean turned back to him.

"Uh...yeah, Cas, I can show you where to..." Dean let the sentence, and the thought, trail off unfinished. He turned and headed toward the house. Climbing up the steps of the deck, he glanced at the shit-eating grin on his younger brother's face. ' _Way to go, Winchester. Now you fucked up your second impression as well.'_

Castiel's heart pounded against his ribs as he followed Dean up the steps of the deck. It was all he could do to not stare at the perfect ass and muscular, bowed legs in front of him. He couldn't stop the fleeting thought of what those legs might feel like wrapped around him.

"Welcome to Casa del Winchester," Dean announced to Castiel as they entered the house. "So, what kind of pie did you get?"

"I think Anna said it was apple. She got it from Heavenly Delights, the bakery in town."

"Oh, you're killing me, Cas! My favorite kind, from my favorite place." Dean placed a hand on his stomach as though he had eaten too much of the pie already.

"You know the place?" Castiel's face lit up, and before he could think about how anxious he got talking to new people, he was starting a conversation. "My brother, Gabriel, owns it."

"No kidding!" Dean mused. "Yeah, Sammy and me, we go there on Sunday afternoons and get dessert. Kind of our 'prepare for the onslaught of the upcoming week' ritual." Dean laughed lightly, and Castiel felt a pool of heat settle in his stomach.

"Anna called Gabriel after you invited us to come to dinner, and demanded that he make a fresh one for us. It's still a little warm," Castiel motioned to the box still in his hands.

"Let's put it in the oven, then, and keep it that way," the green-eyed man offered. He opened the oven door and turned back around. Castiel made to place the box in the oven himself, but Dean reached out and took hold of it. His breath hitched as Dean's hand brushed his, and he nearly dropped the pie. "Easy there! That's precious cargo." His easy grin, and close proximity sent a shiver down Castiel's spine. They both stood up, mere inches away from one another. Dean's warm scent of leather and spice swirled around Castiel, making him dizzy. "You, uh...you want a beer?" He was so close. Castiel, if he had been anyone else, may have closed the distance to see if the man before him tasted as good as he looked and smelled. But Castiel was Castiel. He couldn't do it. Not even if Dean _hadn't_ had a girlfriend. So he did the only thing he could. He nodded. He watched Dean's eyes track all across his face before the man turned and opened the fridge. Dean pulled out two bottles and popped the tops off of both, offering one to Castiel. He took it, and this time he willed himself not to gasp when their hands brushed again.

"Hey, Captain Kirk, you gonna land back on Earth anytime soon?" Charlie shouted from the door. Castiel flushed and backed away from Dean a step.

"Keep your obnoxiously geeky shirt on, we're coming!" Dean hollered back.

"Good. Grab that water for Anna on your way, you crappy host. And hurry up, everybody else is arriving," she ordered. Dean just smiled and shook his head.

"Come on, Cas, I'll introduce you around," Dean beamed at him. Castiel tried to smile back, but he could feel the panic starting to set in. His breathing sped up, and he subtly raised a shaking hand to wipe the beads of sweat from his brow. He was good at hiding his fear and anxiety, but Dean, apparently, saw right through it. "It's all right Cas, they won't bite. They're good people. I wouldn't introduce them to you if they weren't." The phrasing of that statement was odd, and made Castiel feel as though Dean would protect him from all the evils of the world, if he could. Strange that this man, so much younger than he, would be comforting him. Castiel's jaw clenched as Dean laid a hand on his lower back. The warmth from the contact seeped into his veins and left him tingling. "I've got you."


	5. Chapter 5

As they stepped out the back door onto the deck, Dean was assaulted by a head of blond hair attached to a sharp little fist that buried itself into the meat of his bicep.

"Ow! Jo!" He shouted before he wrapped his arm around the neck of the girl in front of him. Maneuvering her into a backwards headlock. He scooped her feet up with his other arm and tossed them over his shoulder. Her head tucked under his arm, and facing out from underneath, she linked her arms around his waist as she shrieked with laughter. "Cas, this annoying little shit is Jo. She's too short and too scrawny to be much of a threat, but she's got sharp teeth."

"And I'm not afraid to use 'em, dickbag!" She laughed, as she snapped her teeth threateningly at Dean.

"Jo, meet our new neighbor, Cas. His wife Anna is the other redhead over there talking to Charlie," Dean pointed Jo's head in the direction of the two women.

"Oh, actually, she's-" Castiel began.

"Nice to meet you, Cas," Jo cut him off. Still upside down and firmly tucked under Dean's arm, she held out one of her hands.

"You as well, Jo...but, Dean, Anna isn-" he tried again.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle, that food ain't gonna carry itself in here. Go help Bobby." The tone was warm, but the order no less firm as Ellen Harvelle climbed up the steps of the deck, casserole dish in hand. Jo nipped at Dean's side through his shirt as he dropped her feet back to the ground.

"Damn it, Jo! Don't bite!" Dean scolded.

"Aww, come on, Dean, who's gonna nibble those love handles if I don't?" she tossed over her shoulder as she bounced down the steps and back toward the garage. Castiel's heart stuttered at that.

"Hey, I don't have love handles. And I sure as Hell don't need _you_ anywhere near them, you snot nosed brat!" he shouted after her.

"Manners, boy!" Ellen chided him with a slap upside the head and handed him the casserole dish.

"Ouch! Yes ma'am," Dean submitted. He lifted the dish to his nose and inhaled deeply. A crooked grin spread across his face.

"You must be Castiel," she turned her warm brown eyes on him and smiled sweetly when Dean took too long to make the introduction.

"Oh, yeah," Dean remembered. "Ellen Harvelle, she owns the thing that attacked us on our way out here. Ellen, this is Cas, and his wife-"

"I met Anna already, she's a lovely girl. Welcome to the neighborhood, Cas."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid there's been a bit of a mistake, you see-" Castiel was interrupted a third time as a big, burly man, barely able to fit through it, came out the garage door carrying two cases of beer, and everyone around him shouted "Benny!" The bear of a man let out a full belly laugh and made his way into the group.

"Come on, Cas, I'll introduce you. Benny's a great guy," Dean grabbed Castiel by the arm and lead him down the steps of the deck. "Benny!" Dean crowed as he walked up to the man, throwing his arms wide for a near violent embrace.

"Brotha'," Benny crooned in a thick Cajun accent, "how 'ya been? Victor said you was workin' extra hours at the shop. Ain't seen you around the neighborhood much, last couple 'a weeks. Everythin' alright?"

"Yeah, Benny, things are good. Real good. Sammy got his- well, I'll let him announce it later," Dean waved the man off. "Benny, this is our new neighbor, Cas. He and his wife Anna over there, they just moved in to the Millers' old place."

"No kidding? 'Bout time somebody moved in there. It's a nice little place," Benny nodded at Castiel. "Nice to meet'cha, brotha." Setting one of the cases of beer down, he took Cas' hand in a shake just shy of crushing.

"Yes, it is very nice to meet you as well, but Dean, about Anna, she's-" Castiel tried again to explain. Benny patted him roughly on the shoulder, picked up the case of beer, and headed toward Ellen, who was calling him over to meet Anna for himself.

"Probably starved, right?" Dean leaned in conspiratorially toward Castiel and whispered "eating for two, and all..." Castiel looked at him him, eyes wide in surprise. "Sorry, I overheard her on the phone before you arrived. Don't worry, I won't say a word," he smiled tightly. Dean felt a slight ache in his chest at the thought that this man could never, would never, be his. Before his thoughts left him too maudlin, Jo appeared through the garage door again carrying two more casserole dishes, followed by a gruff, middle aged man in a trucker's cap with another armful of serving dishes piled with food.

"Well, boy, you gonna start the grill some time soon, or we gonna have to eat those burgers raw?" the man griped at Dean.

"Ellen, I thought you were gonna feed him before you came!" Dean shouted over his shoulder at the woman.

"I did," she shouted back. "Not my fault he's a sour old man."

"Old man?" The newcomer threw at Ellen. "I'm only four years older than you. And you're the one who married me, sweetheart."

Laughing, Dean clapped him on the shoulder, "Bobby Singer, meet the newest addition to our little band of misfits. Cas, Bobby Singer. He belongs to Ellen, too. Bobby, that over there is Anna. Cas belongs to her." He pointed to Anna, now engaged in conversation with Benny and Ellen as well as Charlie, and hoped the last words didn't sound as bitter as they felt. Bobby shook Cas' hand and headed off to join Ellen.

"Dean, please, there's something I need to clear up-" Castiel protested.

"I know, Cas, it's not my place to say anything about the kid," he whispered reassuringly at Cas. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me," He winked and the blue-eyed man let out a tiny moan. Dean froze. His eyes locked with Castiel's and his pupils blew wide. Castiel's own eyes widened at the sight and for a moment, neither of them moved.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted. "The grill?"

"Uh...yeah, Sammy...I got it..." Dean turned and ran back toward the deck. Taking the steps two at a time, he shouted to the crowd at large "how many burgers you people want?" There was a moment of chaos as people shouted numbers back at him. He let out a bark of laughter as he fired up the grill. Dean looked up to see Castiel exactly where he left him.

Castiel felt like his feet were stuck. He should go talk with Anna. He needed to talk to Anna. She hadn't told Castiel that she and Michael were expecting! It was news to him. And he had to find out from a man he had just met. On top of that, she didn't know anyone at this party either, but when he looked over, she was surrounded by people and comfortably engaged in conversation with several of them. Castiel felt naked and exposed standing there alone. Anna caught his eye and motioned with her head for him to follow Dean. To emphasize her intentions, she raised her eyebrows and stared at him.

As if he had heard their non-verbal conversation, Dean called to him from the deck. "Hey Cas, wanna gimme a hand?" His feet finally moved, almost without his consent, and he headed toward the deck. And toward Dean.

"So," Dean attempted as he handed Castiel the plate full of raw hamburger patties, "first kid?"

"I beg your pardon?" Castiel asked, holding the plate in one hand. Dean took the first few burgers off one at a time with a pair of grill tongs and laid them on the hot grate. They sizzled at the contact, and Castiel thought he knew exactly how they felt.

"Anna..." he replied without looking at Cas, "first kid?"

"Yes. It is her first child," he stated simply. Dean's brow furrowed at the phrase.

"But not yours?" Again, he didn't meet Castiel's eye.

"No. It's not mine," Castiel shook his head.

"Ah. I see." Dean started laying patties on the grill. Castiel looked down at the beer bottle he had been holding since Dean had given it to him. He realized it was empty and he had been peeling the label off. "Hey, you want another beer? I know I could use one." Castiel barely heard the last sentence, Dean mumbled it so quietly.

"Sure," Castiel nodded. Glad to have something to do. He slipped inside the house and made his way to the fridge. Inside and alone, Castiel took a deep breath. He let the air out slowly as he pulled two bottles from the fridge and opened them. Not much of a drinker, normally, Castiel took a giant swig of his second beer on an empty stomach. He needed to pace himself if he didn't want to end up drunk. Somehow, he didn't think that would be the best idea to do his first day in front of his new neighbors.

"Yeah, well, you'd better hurry up. Ellen brought jell-o shots, and I've already had a few..." Charlie's voice preceded her into the kitchen. Castiel froze as if he'd been caught doing something wrong. Charlie waved and smiled at him, then pointed to her phone, mouthing "sorry" to him. Castiel shook his head as if to say 'no problem'. "...if you leave now, you can be here by eight. You know how I get when I do jell-o shots...of course I'm staying here tonight...Yeah, you can, too. Do you even need to ask? Dean wouldn't let me leave, anyway; we've got some, uh, business to attend to."

Castiel's heart clenched at her words. He grabbed both beers and headed back outside. Handing the full beer off to Dean, he attempted to start up a conversation. "Um, Charlie seems nice."

"Yeah, she's pretty great," Dean smiled. "She's kind of like a puppy dog sometimes; all kinds of annoying energy, but she's a sweet little nerd." Castiel just nodded, unsure how to respond. Dean seemed happy with her. Setting the record straight about him and Anna seemed a moot point now. Dean was clearly taken.

Several more people had arrived while Castiel was inside. Dean attempted to point out everyone that Castiel hadn't met yet. Names he was sure he would forget; Garth, Victor, Linda, Kevin, and more rattled off of Dean's tongue. He smiled and nodded, doing his best to commit as many as he could to memory.

Sam appeared next to Dean and Castiel shortly after Dean finished naming all the unfamiliar faces. Working together seamlessly, the brothers traded dirty plates for clean ones, stacked burgers on them, and carried food to the long picnic table set up on the deck. Castiel watched in fascination. He couldn't imagine working like that with any of his siblings. He and Anna worked well together, but Anna was patient with him; he always seemed to be in the way. The brothers before him, however, moved in rhythm with one another. Helping rather than hindering, as he would have done.

Dean climbed up on the bench of the table once all the food was set out. He whistled loudly through his teeth, and the group fell silent.

"Uh, just wanted to say a couple things before we dig in..." he started. "First, welcome to our new neighbors, Cas and Anna, they're moving into the Millers' old place." Dean caught Cas' eye and winked. Castiel ducked his head as he felt a blush creep up his face. He wasn't sure if it was from the attention of the whole crowd, or just the beautiful man before him. He suspected it was a bit of both.

There was a smattering of applause for them and a few gracious 'welcome to the neighborhood's. "We've got one other thing to celebrate tonight. Sammy, you wanna come up here and tell the gang?" Dean waved his brother over. He stepped down from the bench and clapped Sam on the shoulder as the younger man climbed up.

"Uh..." Sam rubbed his hands together, then tucked them into the front pockets of his jeans. "Well, some of you know how I've been applying to a bunch of colleges...I, uh...I got an acceptance letter from one of them." The crowd clapped and hooted at the young man.

"Tell 'em where, Sammy," Dean shouted, suddenly beside Castiel.

"It's to...I, uh...I got in to Stanford. Full ride," he blushed. The crowd erupted at that. From every direction came 'atta boy's and 'knew you could do it's. Castiel looked around him at the elated faces of these strangers and realized: these aren't neighbors, they're a family.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel wandered back over to Anna slowly. He very subtly worked his way between the people surrounding her when they would shift and move. Eventually, he managed to sit down next to her on a small bench tucked into a corner of the yard underneath a large oak tree. Anna smiled sweetly at him and patted his knee. Castiel set his hand on hers and gave it a brief squeeze. He was surprised at how well he was doing in a crowd full of people he had never met before. Usually, he would be hiding inside by now. At the worst, locked in the bathroom, but he sat almost comfortably next to Anna. The difference was not lost on her, and she glanced over to where Dean dragged Sam among the other neighbors, showing off his younger brother. Dean's pride in the teen rolled off him in waves. More than once, though, Anna caught Dean watching Castiel, and, nearly as often, she caught Castiel watching Dean. She smiled to herself.

Castiel sipped on the rest of his second beer. He hadn't eaten yet, though the food was set out and ready to go. It seemed as though the group were waiting for the go-ahead.

Dean and Sam made their way over to the bench and the little group that had gathered there. "Well, Cas, Anna, you guys are the guests of honor, so you get to start us off," Dean stated, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh, no, really-" Castiel protested, but Anna cut him off with a hand to his knee.

"Thank you, Dean, that's very kind of you. But I think Sam ought to go first. After all, I suspect he's the reason you threw this party in the first place." Dean shrugged at her words.

"It's fine. The kid eats too much anyway. If you let him go first, there may not be anything left," he clapped his brother on the back.

"You guys go first, I'll be right behind you," Sam insisted. Anna stood up and smiled brightly at the brothers. They beamed back at her. Dean threw his arm out toward the deck in an open invitation to proceed. Castiel hesitated a moment until Anna turned to him and held out her hand. Castiel took her delicate hand in his long, slender one. It didn't go unnoticed by Dean. His extended hand balled up into a loose fist and dropped to his side, his smile tightened.

Castiel glanced quickly up at Dean as he stood, "thank you." It was nearly a whisper, it was so low. He realized quickly how the situation appeared and how it really only seemed to reinforce Dean's misinterpretation of his relationship with Anna. He stopped short, Anna still gripping his hand. "Dean, if you get a moment, there's something I'd like to talk to you about." Castiel was surprised by his own boldness, but he didn't want the neighbors to continue mistaking the relationship between Anna and himself.

"Uh, yeah man...whenever you want," Dean offered. Clearly, Castiel wasn't the only one surprised by his boldness. When he turned to Anna, her eyes were wide with it. With that Castiel ducked his head and turned back to follow Anna to the deck, Sam following closely behind.

Dean stood rooted to the spot for a moment. Had he done something wrong? Could Cas tell Dean was crushing on him hard and wanted to tell him to back off? Shit. He was an idiot. Of course he was coming on too strong, and the man's pregnant wife was RIGHT THERE. _Jesus, Dean,_ he thought, _get your head out of your ass!_ He tried not to worry over it. Tonight was for Sam.

"Hey, loverboy," Charlie bumped his hip. "I see there are a few things you neglected to inform me of. Like that your new neighbors are walking sex gods!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on, Charlie."

"No, really. Both of them: super hot."

"Yeah, I know," Dean nearly snapped at her, "and I have to look at that...that...domestic bliss everyday from here to god knows when." He scrubbed a hand across his face. "'M sorry. I just- Cas said he wants to talk to me about something, and now I'm worried I came on to strong and made him...uncomfortable." Dean wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on the top of her head. He glanced toward the deck in time to see Castiel flick his gaze away from them.

"Yikes. That'll be awkward."

"Yeah," Dean huffed. "Anyway, Dorothy on her way yet?" He slid one of his arms down to rest across Charlie's narrow shoulders as they turned toward the house. Dean needed another beer. Maybe some of Ellen's jell-o shots, too.

"Yup! She left work about an hour ago, so she should be here anytime. Hope you don't mind, but I already told her we can stay here tonight. I'm in no shape to drive, and I'm hoping to get her as wasted as I am and have my way with her," Charlie waggled her eyebrows at Dean.

"Just keep it down. It's bad enough I'm not getting any, I don't want to have to listen to the girls down the hall who are," Dean grumbled at her as they walked up the steps to the deck. "And YOU get to wash the sheets in the morning. And, seriously, keep it down this time, you loud mouth. Don't want to wake the neighbors." He poked her in the ribs as they walked inside and Charlie giggled like a teenager.

Dean's last words to Charlie rang in Castiel's ears. He knew he wasn't meant to hear such an intimate exchange between the couple, but he couldn't help overhearing it. Suddenly he didn't feel so hungry anymore. Not wanting to be rude, however, he filled his plate with small helpings from each of the dishes laid out before him; he didn't want to offend anyone by not trying the food they had made.

Castiel made his way back to the bench under the tree to eat. There were tables and chairs scattered about the spacious lawn, but somehow he felt more comfortable wrapped in the cool shade of the oak's canopy. He picked absently at the food on his plate until he felt someone sit down beside him. Castiel glanced up to see Charlie, beer in hand, beaming at him. _Well, this should be awkward_ , he thought.

"So, Cas," Charlie began what he could only assume would be a long and grueling interrogation of him, "what do you do?"

"I beg your pardon?" His brow drew down into a furrow. Charlie's smile grew wider at the sight.

"For a living? What's your job?"

"Oh! Of course," he shook his head, feeling a little foolish. "I am a teacher," as if that were explanation enough. Charlie raised her eyebrows and leaned toward him, encouraging him to continue. "History. At the high school. I was just hired. I...I used to teach in Michigan, but...," unwilling to reveal too much about his recent past – especially to the woman who was, well, 'getting the sheets dirty' with the man who had caught his eye – he finished lamely "...I don't anymore."

"Yeah, that would be one hell of a commute," Charlie laughed, trying to lighten the dark mood that had settled over the man. Castiel just nodded.

"You try the burgers yet?" Neither of them had noticed Dean approaching. Castiel jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Uh...not yet. I was just about to," Castiel lifted the burger to his mouth and took a bite. He was unprepared for the sensation of flavors that assaulted his mouth. It was delectable. He had never in his life had a burger like this. It was Heaven on his tongue. A deep moan seeped from his chest before he had the wherewithal to stop it. "Dean, this is INCREDIBLE," he groaned around his mouthful.

"Yeah, Dean's really good with his meat," Charlie smirked. Dean's eyes went wide as his gaze snapped toward Charlie. Castiel choked on his food.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cas, man, you alright?" Dean leaned over him, pounding on his back as the man continued to cough and splutter. Charlie's hands flew up to her mouth, her eyes went comically wide, and she mouthed 'I'm so sorry' over her hands at Dean. Cas nodded at Dean as his coughing subsided.

"Yes," he managed between coughs and gasps of air, "I will be fine. Wrong tube." Dean stood up again in front of the blue-eyed man. "Thank you, Dean." Castiel looked up at Dean through his lashes. The red of his watery eyes making the blue even more intense. His lips parted slightly as he panted a bit, still trying to catch his breath. The man looked positively wrecked. Dean's cock gave a needy throb as he imagined Castiel looking like that for having choked on Dean's meat in an entirely different way.

"Here," Dean's voice was rough with unbidden arousal as he handed Castiel his beer, "drink." Castiel took the bottle from him and pressed it to his lips. He tipped the bottle up to take a drink, exposing his long, gorgeous neck. Dean's eyes flicked between his plump lips, the bob of his Adam's apple, and the furrow of his brow as he gulped down the entirety of Dean's beer. The sight made him half hard, and he shifted his hips, glancing at Charlie. Yeah, she knew. Dean rolled his eyes as he felt the fire of a blush creep up his face. Great. Just fucking great.

"Let me go get you both another beer," Charlie leaped off the bench. Before either man could react, she had already disappeared into the house. The two men turned their gazes on each other. There was a long, awkward silence between them.

Steeling himself for the conversation he knew was immanent, especially after Charlie's embarrassing double entendre, Dean cleared his throat. "So, uh...you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh, um..." Castiel shook from his head the filthy thoughts Charlie's comment had sparked. It didn't matter anymore, really. What did Dean care if he was married or single? Dean was clearly taken. "It was nothing. I figured it out."

"Oh. Okay." Relief washed over Dean. He had been terrified that the neighbor would walk out of the party, or worse throw homophobic slurs at him, but the man showed no signs of leaving. A more comfortable silence settled over them.

Castiel worked his way through each of the foods on his plate. He ate the burger quickly, trying not to picture Dean's warm hands working the meat into patties. Given the choice, he would rather have indulged in savoring it. Feeling the flavors burst into life on his tongue, but he didn't think he could handle doing so in the presence of the man who made it. It was hard enough to be around him as it was, let alone under the scrutiny of Dean watching him eat the food he had cooked.

Dean, standing next to the bench, and Castiel, seated on it, took in the sight before them. Everyone smiling, enjoying themselves, making new friends, laughing and joking with old ones...it made Castiel feel welcome. At home. A feeling that was utterly foreign to him. As he scanned the crowd for Anna, he noticed a newcomer to the festivities. She had her dark hair tied back in a low bun, wearing a brown leather bomber jacket, a duffel bag slung over one shoulder, and a motorcycle helmet dangling from one hand.

"Dot!" Dean shouted. The noise startled Castiel, and he nearly dropped his plate. Dean headed across the lawn to greet the woman who was smiling broadly at him. They opened their arms to embrace each other sharply, and Castiel was struck by how loving and emotive all of these people were.

"Babycakes!" Charlie squealed as she emerged, finally, from the house, three beers in hand. She rushed down the deck and over to the woman who now stood next to Dean, an arm slung low across his waist. Charlie threw her arms around the new arrival, and sealed their mouths together in a heated kiss. The brunette dropped the motorcycle helmet and duffel bag, wrapped her arms around the redhead and lifted her up, spinning her around in the middle of the yard.

Castiel was so confused. The people around the two women seemed completely unfazed by the events taking place before them. Was it common for Dean's girlfriend to make out so lustily with another woman? In front of him? And a crowd of his closest friends? Was he into that kind of thing? Well, Castiel reasoned, weren't most straight men? But everyone else, too? Castiel's gaze found Anna's and she shrugged at him, mouthing the words 'no idea' and shaking her head. He looked back at Dean and the two women. Charlie grabbed the hand of the brunette, offered her one of the three beers still in her other hand, and dragged her toward the little bench under the oak tree. Dean, his back to Castiel, bent down to retrieve the discarded duffel bag. Castiel's eyes went wide and he was glad no one was close enough to hear his gasp. Dean's ass was spectacular. Perfect. More beautiful than the works of the Italian masters. He shifted the plate in his lap slightly as the blood rushed to acknowledge his observation.

The trio made their way toward Castiel, the two women still holding hands and Dean's arm thrown over Charlie's shoulders. Terrified that Dean would notice his...appreciation, Castiel's hands started to shake slightly. The palms of his hands turned hot and clammy. As they neared, Castiel tried to discretely wipe his hands on his khakis. Dean was the first to speak.

"Cas, this is Dorothy. If you ever need to find her, she's usually attached to Charlie's hip." Charlie, handed Castiel one of the two remaining beers, and smacked Dean on the stomach with the back of her hand.

"Well, can you blame me? I mean, just look at that ass," Dorothy quirked. Charlie's hand came across to hit her in the stomach at that, while Dorothy and Dean laughed at the redhead's indignation. Castiel offered what he hoped was a warm smile. "Seriously, though, it's very nice to meet you, Cas," she offered genuinely, extending her hand. Castiel took it and she shook his with a firm confidence that Castiel wished he had.

"And the redhead up there that you're NOT banging is Anna," Dean added to Dorothy.

"She's cute. Give me a week. I've got a thing for redheads," Dorothy smirked at the other two. Charlie's look of indignation grew at that, and she playfully punched the brunette. Dorothy laughed at Charlie's reaction, and Castiel shifted awkwardly.

"She's taken," Dean said almost humorlessly, noting the man's reaction. Dean pulled his arm away from Charlie's shoulder and shoved both hands in his front pockets. His shirt slid up his side as he did so, exposing a sliver of tanned skin. Castiel shifted his plate again. He could feel the buzz of the three beers he'd had in the last hour catching up to him quickly. Or maybe it was his proximity to Dean.

"Yeah, and I'm the only redhead that gets anywhere near this," Charlie wrinkled her nose at Dorothy as she reached her arm around the brunette and pulled her in for another kiss. Dorothy laughed loudly at that.

"Alright, alright, you two lovebirds, save it for later," Dean rolled his eyes at them. "I swear, with you two keeping this up all night, I'm not going to get any sleep, am I?"

The beer bottle slipped from Castiel's hands at that and landed in the grass with a dull thud. He couldn't stop the image of a sweat covered Dean pinned beneath the writhing bodies of two women from rushing into his mind. His face was surely on fire. Dean turned toward the noise, spotting the bottle starting to foam. "I got it!" He called as he darted down to scoop up the foaming mess.

"Better not waste that, Winchester," Charlie taunted. Grinning at her, Dean wrapped his lips around the mouth of the bottle and sucked. Castiel watched in shocked awe as Dean worked the foam from the bottle and downed the beer that hadn't yet worked itself up to a frothing mess from the fall. He was going to die. He was positive. At any moment he would spontaneously combust.


	8. Chapter 8

"Cassie, I think I'm going to head back," Castiel was too distracted to notice Anna's approach. "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. I think the...move really wore me out."

"Oh, um..." Castiel was afraid to stand up. "Yes, of course...," he shifted on the bench.

"Don't get up," she placed a warm hand on his shoulder, "you stay. You look like you are enjoying yourself." Castiel was the only one who caught the glimmer of humor in her eyes. He glanced up at Dean and watched him lick the remnants of foam from his lips, then wipe them with his hand. Anna turned to the others. "Goodnight, everyone. It was wonderful to meet all of you. Dean, thank you so much for a lovely evening." Anna smiled warmly at him, and turned to Castiel. "Goodnight, hon," she said as she kissed him on the top of his head.

"Shall I walk you back?" He asked as his cheeks heated up under the contact.

"No, Cassie, I'm a big girl, I can find my way all by myself," she laughed over her shoulder at him. It was probably for the best. He needed a few more minutes before it would be safe to stand.

"Goodnight, Anna," he called to her retreating figure.

"Night, Anna," Dean shouted, waving at her back. The company at large sent farewells her way as she passed through the crowd, smiling and waving at people as she went, even giving the occasional hug. She looked so comfortable, Castiel thought, and for a moment he envied her.

"Looks like you need a refill," Charlie held the out last of the beer bottles she had brought from the house earlier. Castiel took it with a tight lipped smile and a nod. He wasn't sure it was a good idea to keep drinking, but it seemed an even worse one to stop. He'd let this be his last one at the Winchesters'. He had a six pack of craft beer at home, and might let himself indulge in one for surviving this party.

IF he survived this party.

"Come on, hot stuff," Charlie said to Dorothy, "let's put this upstairs and grab another round." Charlie picked up the motorcycle helmet, and Dorothy slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder as she tossed her arm around Charlie's neck and pulled her in to kiss her temple as they walked toward the house, bag and helmet in hand.

There they were again. Alone in each others' company. Dean moved to sit down on the bench, and Castiel slid over to make room for him. "You're fine, Cas, I've got room here," Dean motioned to the other end of the short bench. He sat down, his thigh barely pressed against the length of Castiel's. The dark-haired man froze. He didn't want to lose the contact, but he didn't want to impose, either. "So, Cas," Dean's easy manner broke through Castiel's jumbled thoughts, "what brought you to Lawrence, Kansas?"

"I drove," Castiel blinked owlishly at him. "I have my own car, Dean," he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Dean closed his eyes and dropped his head to his chest, willing himself not to laugh at the man's adorably clueless comment. "No, I got that. I meant WHY did you come to Lawrence?" he tried again.

"Oh, of course," Castiel fumbled. "A job. I...I found a job out here."

"What do you do?" Dean inquired.

Castiel knew from his earlier conversation with Charlie that he would have to provide more information than 'teach'. "I am a history teacher. I just got a job at the high school."

"No kidding? You teach seniors?" Dean asked enthusiastically.

"Yes," Castiel replied, "juniors and seniors."

"Well you'd better watch out," Dean slapped Castiel's knee, "you might end up with my Sasquatch of a brother in your class. He'll be a senior this year," Dean laughed. Castiel smiled, his body ringing from the brief contact of Dean's hand. "What about Anna?"

Castiel was snapped back into the moment at that. "What about her?" His brows drew together and his head tilted ever so slightly to the side. Dean couldn't help but find it adorable.

"What does she do?" he pressed.

"She and my brother-in-law own Milton Designs, an interior decorating company. They specialize in corporate remodels. They are doing quite well. He's gone right now on a business trip. He takes the measurements and photographs the space, but Anna is the one who does all the designing." It was more words at once than Dean had heard out of the man's mouth since they met.

 _He must be really proud of her,_ Dean thought, and let out a long, low breath.


	9. Chapter 9

The party broke up just after midnight. Castiel had eventually allowed Dean to coax him out from under the oak tree to go mingle with a few of the other neighbors, but refused the next beer offered to him. The buzz he had going was enough. He didn't want to risk getting tipsy enough to make a move on Dean, even if the man believed in free love.

Despite the late hour, he shot Anna a text, relaying the embarrassing moment of choking in front of Dean and Charlie. He knew she would still be up – she never slept well when Michael was away on business – and he hadn't had an opportunity to tell her about it before she left.

 **Oh Cassie, of course you did! Lol!** Came her response.

The thought of the burger made Castiel want to have another, and he snuck away to get one. Ducked out of sight this time around the far corner of the house, just passed the deck, he allowed himself to savor this one. He must have let out another moan at some point, though.

Suddenly Dean's face loomed above him on the deck. It was hard to tell in the darkness, and with the buzz, but he was certain he saw Dean's pupils blown wide and a gentle flush work it's way up his cheeks. His lips parted slightly, and Castiel's startled eyes tracked the movements of the man's tongue as it slipped out to lick his bottom lip.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said around a mouthful of Dean's meat. BURGER! Burger! He mentally kicked himself.

"Hey, Cas," the greeting was breathy and ragged. They stared at each other for a moment. "Uh," Dean cleared his throat, "people are taking off. A few of them were looking for you to say their goodbyes."

"Oh," he said simply, his mouth still full of...hamburger. Castiel moved shyly from the shadows of the house, around to the back yard. Once he was in the glow from the porch light, he saw Ellen, Bobby and Jo making their way over to him. Dean came down off the deck to stand next to him. Perhaps a bit closer than was strictly necessary, but Castiel wasn't about to complain. He felt safe with Dean so close by.

"Sweetheart," Ellen addressed Castiel, "you let me know if you need anything. We're just up the road in the big white house at the end of the cul de' sac." Still chewing his burger, Castiel nodded. She drew him into a warm embrace, and it took a moment for his body to catch up and reciprocate the gesture. Ellen patted his cheek as she released him and stepped back.

"If this idjit gives you any trouble, you let me know," Bobby gruffed at him. Holding out his hand. Castiel took it and tried to give the most confident handshake he could muster. Bobby gave Dean a flat glare before turning away.

"Hey," Dean barked indignantly.

"And if you need to give DEAN any trouble, you let ME know." Jo's eyes sparkled with mischief. She placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder and leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Come on, old man, let's get you home," Ellen patted Bobby on the back.

"Me? You're the one's been yawnin' the last hour. Don't you 'old man' me, woman," came Bobby's retort as they walked toward the door to the garage. Jo, trailing behind, turned and rolled her eyes at the men in the yard. They stood, chuckling as they listened to the couple bicker lovingly all the way through the garage.

Castiel turned around to see that nearly everyone else had left. Dean, Sam, Benny, Charlie, Dorothy and he were the only people there. All of them but Sam and himself seemed to be on the heavy end of a buzz. Sam started to gather up dishes to carry them into the house. Castiel made to join him, stifling a yawn of his own. He wasn't used to staying up this late. He got as far as picking up a couple of used paper plates to put in the trash, when Dean's hands wrapped firmly around his own. Castiel looked up in surprise.

"Cas, man, you're a guest, you don't clean up. Me and Sammy will take care of it." When did Dean get so close to him? He was just inches away. It would be so easy to just lean in and... Castiel watched as that wet tongue swept over that luscious lower lip again, drawing it into Dean's mouth behind it. He felt his own lips part as he watched Dean bite down on the lip, worrying it between his teeth. Castiel's breath hitched.

Fuck.


	10. Chapter 10

A loud burst of laughter from the group behind them shattered the moment, and Castiel pulled away from Dean's hands and all-too-enticing body. He ducked his head, fearful that the group was laughing at him making a fool of himself in front of a man who was not only unavailable, but playing for a different team. He chanced a glance at the group and relaxed only the slightest when he saw their attentions all on Benny. Castiel took the opportunity of the distraction to turn around to flee down the steps. Benny's words stopped him before he made it to the first step.

"...So he comes runnin' outta the bedroom in nothin' but a pair of pink, satin panties, an' a cowboy hat, wavin' his shirt around his head, and singin' 'Dude Looks Like A Lady' at the top of his lungs!" The group on the deck dissolved into violent fits of laughter; wiping their eyes and holding their sides. Dorothy had her knees pulled up to her chest, her eyes watering with mirth. Sam was slunk down in a chair, one arm around his middle and the other extended as he pointed at his older brother, Benny guffawed and slapped his knee with a giant hand, and Charlie was literally rolling on the ground with laughter, her hair a wild tangle of red on the deck.

"WHAT THE FUCK, BENNY!" Dean lunged at the larger man. "Dude, so not cool! My little brother doesn't need to hear shit like that," he punched at the man's solid frame, "besides, IT WAS A BET!"

That was it. That image would be what finally killed Castiel. His tombstone would read 'killed by a pair of green eyes and pink, satin panties'. He was sure Dean could hear his heart pounding across the six foot distance that separated them. Dean turned to see Castiel's face. There was so much shock there, Dean was worried he had offended the man.

"Cas, don't listen to these idiots," Dean tried to sooth him as though he were a frightened animal, "they're just a bunch of asshats."

Castiel nodded, his eyes still wide. Sam noticed how uncomfortable the dark-haired man looked and called out to him, "hey, Cas, don't worry about Dean...he's just got his panties in a bunch!" The laughter began again, stronger than before. Castiel couldn't help but laugh at the joke.

Dean visibly relaxed at the small smile on Cas' face. "You, uh...you want another beer, Cas?" Dean offered.

"Th-" Castiel's voice broke. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Thank you, but, no. I really should be getting home..."

"Aww, come on, Cas, just one more," Sam pressed. The group voiced their unanimous support of the idea, and Castiel broke into the first genuine grin since he had arrived in the state. The sight made Dean's knees go weak. Sam leaped up, taking Castiel's smile as consent to join them a little longer.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean called after his brother as he headed for the door, "grab a six-pack." He smiled as the realization sank in on Sam. Sam beamed back at his brother and slipped inside the house. Dean grabbed a couple of the deck chairs and moved them over to where the small group was gathered and sat down in one.

"Come and join us, Cas," Dean patted the chair next to his. He smiled up at Castiel and his green eyes sparkled in the warm glow of the light spilling out from inside. Castiel moved slowly toward the chair. He thought for sure this was a dream. In a moment he would wake up in his empty bed back in Michigan. Sam returned with a round of beers – including one for himself – and sat back down.

They laughed and joked until almost two in the morning. Castiel did little more than observe the interactions between the group around him, but never once felt out of place. It was so unlike him. He only ever stayed at parties long enough to not seem rude. Yet here he was, hanging in there til the end.

Charlie had found her way up to Dorothy's lap and was curled up there like a cat, Dorothy absently stroking her hair. Benny's head drooped to his chest as the conversation lulled. Sam's eyes looked heavy, and Dean had zoned out. Castiel cast his glance around the group and stood to leave.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful evening," Castiel said formally. The group turned lazy eyes to him and smiled. "I really should be getting home now." He was met with variations of 'g'night, Cas' and 'see you soon'. Dean stood from his chair and stretched his arms up over his head. His shirt stretched along with him. Castiel knew he was staring, but couldn't stop himself. The sharp lines of Dean's toned stomach drew his eye. Castiel clenched his fists to keep them from reaching out to touch, to trace the lines of muscle.

"Come on, Cas," Dean clapped him on the shoulder, "I'll walk you back." His other hand reached up his shirt to scratch his stomach. Castiel had to turn away.

"No, it's fine, Dean. I can make it. It's not that far, I'm only next door," he headed down the steps and tried to wave Dean off, but the man would have none of it.

"I gotta close up shop in the garage anyway. It's no big deal," Dean insisted, following closely behind him. They walked through the doorway into the garage and past the big, black car.

"Your car is very...beautiful," Castiel faltered. He didn't know what the right words were to compliment a car.

Dean chuckled. "Thanks, Cas." They passed through the garage and out onto the driveway. Castiel stopped before crossing the small strip of grass that separated the two drives.

"Dean," Cas began, "I just...I want to thank you for the warm reception to the neighborhood. I'm not one who normally enjoys events like this, but I...did. I really did. Your friends are all so kind and welcoming." Now that he'd started, the words came pouring out. Without knowing it, he moved a little closer to Dean. "I honestly didn't know what I was going to do. Moving here was a spur of the moment decision, and I was terribly worried I would regret it. I can see now those fears were unfounded."

"Uh," Dean rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, the other slipped into his front pocket. He inched closer to Castiel. "Yeah, anytime, Cas. We're glad to have you." They were so close, once again. Dean could feel the heat radiating off of Castiel. They stood, suspended in the moment, until a loud peal of laughter from the deck snapped them back to reality for the second time that night. Castiel smiled and stepped across the grass to his own driveway. He turned back to face Dean. The eight inches of grass between the two driveways felt as wide as the sea.

"Thank you, again," Castiel smiled softly. Dean nodded, a crooked half smile playing across his lips. Castiel turned and walked across the driveway and up the steps to the side door of the little brick house. He looked back over his shoulder before slipping inside and gave Dean a small wave. The green-eyed man waved back.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel emptied his pockets onto the bedside table. He checked his phone and saw he had missed a text from Anna.

 **You did a great job tonight. Hope you had a good time. It looked like you did! Let me know when you get home.**

Although it was past two, Castiel decided to respond anyway. He knew Anna wouldn't check her phone until morning, and she would see what time his text came through.

'Made it home. Enjoyed it very much.'

He hit 'send' and set his phone down. Turning to the queen sized bed, he was glad Anna had suggested getting at least the bedroom furniture set up and made before heading to the gathering. Castiel sighed at the sight of the half-emptied boxes and their discarded contents covering it. He rubbed his hands across his face, gathered up the mess and set it on the floor for the night. He would deal with it later. He slipped out of his khakis and t-shirt, and climbed into bed in his thin, cotton boxers. The night was warm, and Castiel was exhausted. He fell asleep almost at once.

Dean stood in the driveway for a moment longer, willing his heart rate to slow down. He heaved a sigh, then turned and headed back into the garage, hitting the button to drop the overhead door behind him. He ran a hand along the Impala as he passed. "Well, baby," he said to the car, "at least he thinks you're gorgeous." With that, he headed back out to the deck and his group of rowdy, drunk friends, locking and closing the garage door behind him. "Alright, bitches, if I don't have 'em already, hand over your keys." He held out his hand. Without any complaint, Benny and Dorothy pulled their keys from their pockets and handed them to Dean.

"Mine are in my purse, which is in your bedroom," Charlie mumbled from her position, now curled up at Dorothy's feet.

"Good," said Dean, "now get your asses to bed." With that he turned and headed into the house. "And make sure you lock the doors behind you!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Dean made his way up the stairs to his room, pulling his shirt off as he went. He balled it up and tossed it into the hamper in his closet, and slipped out of his jeans and boxer-briefs. With a stretch and a yawn, he climbed into bed. He was out before his head hit the pillow.

Castiel moaned at the ceiling as Dean's full lips skimmed over his stomach. He watched as the younger man, tanned, toned, naked and hard, crawled slowly over his body, a predatory grin spreading across his face.

"Gonna fuck you till you scream my name, Cas," the man growled in his ear. "Gonna take you apart piece by piece until you can't tell which way is up." Castiel shivered as a hot, wet tongue traced the shell of his ear. He gasped when he felt a warm hand slip beneath his boxers. A firm grip wrapped around his pulsing cock and stroked upward suddenly. He was panting, writhing, clawing at the sheets as the hand stroked up and down, over and over. He was close. "That's it, Cas, don't hold back" the voice in his ear said. He was so close!

Castiel woke with a moan of Dean's name on his lips, and felt the instant the warmth spread across his groin and thighs. His boxers clung to his hot skin in a sticky mess. His heart was racing. He tossed back the sheets and turned on the bedside lamp. With a sigh, Castiel looked down at the mess in his lap. What was he, thirteen? He climbed from his bed and stripped out of his shorts. Tossing them to the floor, he made his way into the bathroom to clean up.

Once there, Castiel decide that a shower sounded so much better than a quick wipe down. He reached into the stall and turned on the water, adjusting it to a comfortable temperature, and climbed in. For a while, he just stood there letting the warm spray wash the sweat, semen and shame off him and down the drain. This was not good. Not good at all. He needed to get Dean out of his head. He couldn't have the man; he was off limits. Castiel ran both hands down his face and sighed a ragged breath.

The sound of high-pitched, feminine whimpers dragged Dean back to consciousness. He willed himself to go back to sleep, squeezing his eyes shut and pulling a pillow over his head. It was no use. A moment later came a loud, long, pornographic moan.

Dean whipped the pillow off his face, and stared up at the dark ceiling. "You gotta be shittn' me," he rolled his eyes. Knowing there was no chance of finding sleep again anytime soon with that distracting noise, he climbed from his bed. He stood, fully nude, in the middle of his room for a moment, stretching. He grabbed a pair of athletic shorts and pulled them on. _Might as well do something useful, since I'm up_ , he thought.

He padded down the hallway, pounded on the guest-room door and shouted "good god, you two are horrible friends! Keep it down, the windows are open" as he kept walking.

"Get some earplugs, for fuck's sake, Winchester!" came Charlie's muffled reply. Dean rolled his eyes as he trudged down the stairs. Unlike Sam, Dean was cursed with being a light sleeper. His brother, on the other hand...well, the apocalypse could come and go while the kid was sleeping and he'd never know. He knew Sam would sleep straight through whatever sounds came from Charlie and Dorothy.

Dean made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water – couldn't hurt after how much beer he'd drank that night. He grabbed one of the leftover party cups, filled it from the tap and turned around to lean against the edge of the sink while he drank it. His eyes fell to the clock on the stove: 5:08am. Dean sighed.

As he brought the cup to his mouth, a thought struck him: the stove. He never ate any of the pie Cas and Anna brought. He didn't even remember seeing it out on the deck with the rest of the food... Crossing his fingers that some luck would FINALLY come his way tonight, Dean moved to the oven and opened it. There it was, in all it's apple-goodness glory. He let out a breathy sigh, turned his face up to the sky and whispered, "there is a God!"

Grabbing the pie out of the oven, a fork from the drawer, his glass of water and a large kitchen trash bag, Dean headed for the back deck. As he put his hand on the door, he heard a low noise coming from the living room. Dean turned toward it and followed the sound. He peeked around the corner to find Benny, fully clothed, sprawled out on the couch and snoring. _Couldn't even make it to your place the end of the block, dude?_ Dean thought wryly. He shook his head at the sleeping man and headed back to the door. He shuffled the items in his hand around, and turned the doorknob. As quietly as possible, Dean opened the door and slipped outside, pulling the door firmly shut behind him.

He made his way over to the chair he had occupied earlier and set the pie and fork on the seat and his glass of water on the deck next to the leg of the chair. Opening the trash bag, Dean began to clean up the plates, cups and other disposables from the party that they had left for the morning. Once he had cleaned up all the trash, Dean set the bag down, rubbed his hands together and marched over to his chair.

"Come to papa," he grinned at the box on his seat. Lovingly, he picked up the box and fork. Dean moaned as the smell of the fresh pie hit him when he opened the box. With reverence, Dean scooped a forkful from the middle of the pastry, marking the whole thing as his.

The flavors danced in his mouth and he let out a sound to rival those of the two women upstairs. He couldn't stop himself. It was heavenly. Besides, who cared? No one was around to hear him; the girls were more than a little preoccupied, Sam slept like the dead, and Benny was passed out in the living room. Dean let himself indulge. "Oh my god, yes! That is so good!" he moaned.

When he had eaten his fill (more than half the pie), moaning after every bite, Dean put the lid back on the box. He licked the fork, put it in his pocket and drained his cup, tossing it in the bag with the rest of the trash. Having tied the trash bag shut, Dean headed down the deck steps to toss it in the trash bin behind the garage. He noticed a light on over at Cas' place. He stood for a moment, staring at it. Realizing he was half naked and lurking in the shadows, staring at the neighbors' house, Dean kicked himself mentally and headed back to the deck.

He jogged up the steps, picked up the pie, and opened the do-...Opened the-...the door...

Fuck.


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel was too wound up to try going back to sleep. He slipped on a pair of clean boxers and his t-shirt from earlier, and made his way to the living room. He opened the box labeled 'Books' that he had set aside earlier, and dug around for an old favorite. Book in hand, he wandered to the kitchen. His hands were still a little shaky from his dream and he figured _what's one more beer?_

He opened the fridge and pulled out one of the craft beers he had promised himself earlier. He opened it and set it down on his kitchen table, along with his book. The room felt stuffy, even with the air conditioning on, so he opened the window next to him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Castiel opened to the first page of his book and had just begun reading when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of a woman's voice moaning in pleasure. Castiel froze. It was quickly followed by one from a voice that Castiel would recognize anywhere, despite the fact he had known it for less than 24 hours. Dean. Castiel's eyes shot wide at the man's sound. His mouth fell open as he heard the rough phrases about how good it was pour from the man's mouth. He wanted to close the window, to run and hide where that voice couldn't seep any further into his veins, where the images of Dean sprawled out on a bed, naked, hard and needy couldn't find him. But he couldn't move, and part of him didn't want to.

That part won.

 _No. No, no, no!_ Castiel thought, _this cannot be happening. I should NOT be hearing this!_ But there it was. Just when he thought it couldn't get worse, he heard a third voice join in the chorus of lust. Another woman. Castiel's hands flew to the table. He gripped the edge so hard, he thought the wood would crumble in his hands.

Dean moaned again.

Castiel started to hyperventilate. He felt himself get hard, picturing the scene taking place so far away from him, and yet much too close for comfort. Dean, chiseled and glistening, slamming his engorged cock into one of the women from behind, while she lapped and sucked at the hot, wet heat between the legs of the other. Gay or not, Castiel could appreciate the pleasure such an experience would no doubt bring to anyone who wasn't him at this moment. The sounds of wanton moaning wormed their way into his house on the summer breeze. As if to taunt him, the cool night air caressed the hairs at the nape his neck, sending a shiver down his spine and goosebumps up his arms.

He was throbbing with unfulfilled need now, and leaking onto his clean shorts. Still rooted to the chair, Castiel felt tears of frustration prick at the corners of his eyes. _Dear God in Heaven, help me!_ he prayed silently.

At long last, mercifully, it was over. The sounds peaked then all fell silent. Castiel's breathing had turned to ragged, deep gulps of air. His cock gave up hope of any attention as he relinquished his death-grip on the table and looked at the deep, painful grooves left in his palms by the edge. Trembling as he stood, Castiel made his way to his room where he, once again, changed his shorts. His limbs felt like lead, but he knew all hope of sleep was lost for tonight. Exhausted, Castiel trudged back out to the kitchen to drink the beer he had opened.

Sitting back down, he ran his aching hands over his face, bringing them to rest in his messy hair. He heaved a sigh.

Tap, tap, tap.

Castiel's head snapped up. Why was someone knocking at his side door at – he looked at the clock – 5:34 am? His brow furrowed, he stood slowly and walked cautiously to the door. He opened it a crack and gasped, his eyes popped wide and his mouth fell open.

Dean stood on the stoop in nothing but a pair of athletic shorts – very flimsy athletic shorts-, holding the pie box in one hand. His other hand shot up to rub the back of his neck as his gaze dropped to his feet. "Hey, Cas," he mumbled, a blush coloring nearly every part of his gloriously exposed skin.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel's wrecked voice replied.

 _Fuck! That voice!_ Dean thought, flushing a deeper red, _does he even KNOW?_

"I'm really sorry to bother you, but...uh...I saw the light on, and...I kinda...sort of...lockedmyselfoutofthehouse," Dean rushed the last of it, not meeting Cas' eye. "Could I, maybe...borrow your phone?"

Still hiding behind the door, it took Castiel's brain a minute to catch up to the fact that Dean had spoken, let alone what the words were. He blinked a couple of times and Dean shifted his weight in embarrassment in the silence.

"...Cas?"

"Wha- Oh! Yes. Yes, of course. Please, come in," Castiel said as the gears in his brain came back online. He pulled the door back, but kept it between them like a shield. "You didn't disturb me, I was already...up." Castiel flushed at the words, and he hoped his neighbor would not understand his unintended meaning. Dean stepped inside and looked around, surveying the house and setting the pie box down on the table.. When he turned back, Castiel was still pressed up against the open door, staring at the half naked man in his kitchen.

Dean flicked a gesture at the door. "You waitin' for the bugs to come in, too?" The corner of Dean's mouth ticked up in amusement.

"Uh...no." Castiel closed the door gently.

They stood there.

Dean took in the sight of Castiel before him: his thin boxers with a stubborn button, keeping all it's secrets locked away, the blue t-shirt that matched his eyes perfectly that he had worn to the party, sex hair, slim, toned runner's legs, full lips flushed pink and a delicate blush staining his pale face. Damn.

"Sooo...," Dean rocked back and forth on his feet.

"My phone, yes. Let me just...," Castiel rushed to his room, and grabbed the phone from off his nightstand. He took a moment to breathe before heading back to the kitchen. "Here you go," he offered to Dean.

"Thanks, man," Dean took the phone and swiped the lock screen open. He blinked at the phone for a moment and raised a surprised eyebrow at it before his gaze shot fleetingly up to Castiel. Dean's cheeks went pink as he dialed then put the phone to his ear. It rang until it went to voicemail. "Shit." He tried another number and got the same results. Attempts three and four yielded no better outcome. Dean dropped the hand with the phone in it down to his side and scrubbed the other across his face. He heaved a sigh and handed the phone back to Castiel. "...Uh,...you have a text," he flushed again, his hand out and gaze lowered.

Castiel's brow drew together as he reached for the phone. He swiped the screen and opened his messages. It was from Anna.

 **Why are you out so late? Choking on more of Dean's delicious meat? Lol!**

Castiel's eyes went wide before he squeezed them shut and lowered his head, his shoulders drooping. Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, FUCK.


	13. Chapter 13

"Dean, I...," Castiel swallowed hard. His hands began to tremble and he clutched the traitorous phone to his chest. "...Anna was just-...she-"

Dean smacked his forehead and whispered loudly "Oh, god! Anna! She's probably sleeping-" he looked around wildly, as if he were a child about to be caught watching an 'R' rated movie.

"No, Dean-," Castiel attempted softly.

"-and here I am making a god-awful racket!" He threw his arms out wide.

"Dean," he tried again, a little louder.

"I'm so sorry, I'll go. I'll just go sleep on the deck until-" He put his hands up in front of him in a placating gesture.

"DEAN," Castiel shouted. Dean froze. He looked around, wide eyed and panicky, as if he were waiting for Anna to come out and scold them for being loud. "Anna isn't here," Castiel finally managed.

Dean's brow furrowed. "...What?...Where'd she go?"

"Home," Castiel said simply. Dean's confusion deepened as his brow contracted further.

"Home? I thought this was your home...?" The words came slowly, and without any understanding. Would she have gone back to Michigan? Maybe she went to get the rest of their things – after all, there wasn't much in that moving truck. Maybe they were going to make more than one trip. But why would she leave for such a long drive so late at night? He was so confused.

"It is," Castiel said patiently. "Technically, my brother Gabriel owns the house, but...yes, it is MY home. Not Anna's." Dean's eye's shifted to the ceiling. Castiel could tell he was trying to work things out, but failing. "Dean, Anna is not my wife." Dean's gaze shot to Castiel's and his eyes narrowed. "She is my sister."

Dean could feel his face go slack, his mouth falling open. "What?...Why didn't you say anything? I introduced her to people all night as your wife!"

"I know, Dean. I tried to tell you. Several times, in fact, but-"

"But what? You were, what, trying to make me look like an idiot?" Dean couldn't hide the hurt in his voice.

"But you kept interrupting me," Castiel finished quietly, his gaze lowered.

Dean was mortified. He had been so eager to introduce Castiel to everyone that he never gave the man enough time to speak for himself. In Dean's defense, Castiel was not a man of many words.

"Damn, Cas," Dean sighed. "I'm sorry. Really sorry." He walked up to the man and clapped him on the shoulder.

Castiel smiled sweetly at him, "It's alright, Dean. I know you didn't mean any harm by it."

"So...," Dean cleared his throat, his hand still resting on Castiel's shoulder, "the kid...?"

"Is not mine. No," Castiel stated vehemently.

"But you have one," Dean affirmed.

"Have one what?"

"A kid," Dean made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Castiel's brow drew in, and his head tilted to the side in confusion. "Earlier, when I asked if this was your first kid, you said 'not mine'. So, how many kids do you have?"

"I...I meant that it is Anna's first, but that the child is 'not mine'," Castiel said as understanding finally started to dawn on him. "I don't have any children."

"And...," Dean swallowed, "...you're...not married?"

"No. I'm...single. Not married," Castiel's gaze fell to the floor, a blush crawling up his cheeks. "Although, I can now," he mumbled.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Get married. SCOTUS' ruling, the new law...now allows it..." Castiel flicked his gaze to Dean's and away again. Silence. He didn't intend to be having this conversation with his neighbor, but between the beer, the exhaustion, and the temptation of the gorgeous man still touching his shoulder, the words just fell out. Castiel held his breath, waiting for the man to say something. Anything. He wasn't sure what he would do if Dean turned from him in disgust, but anything had to be better than this silence.

As the meaning of the words settled over Dean, his grip on Castiel's shoulder tightened. _Oh god!_ he thought, _please don't let me be dreaming right now!_

Castiel nodded in resignation. The rejection shouldn't hurt as much as it did, but there it was. He couldn't meet Dean's gaze. Didn't want to see the look of loathing he was sure he'd find in the man's emerald eyes.

"Huh," Dean huffed. "Yeah, guess 'ya can." It was all he could trust himself to say at the moment. He gave Cas' shoulder a squeeze before he patted it and finally dropped his hand. He cleared his throat, turned and walked over to the couch and sat down.

The dark-haired man didn't know what to do. He didn't know what had just happened. Dean hadn't left. Not only hadn't he left, he was now making himself at home on Castiel's sofa. There was a half naked Dean on his sofa. THERE WAS A HALF NAKED DEAN ON HIS SOFA! He moved to the living room and sat down in the armchair across from the couch.

"So, um, seeing as how I'm locked out of my house and all, and none of the people INDSIDE the house are answering their goddamn phones, would you mind if I...just hung out here for a while?"

 _Okay, Castiel,_ he told himself, _don't freak out. Just because there is a gorgeous, half naked man sprawled on you sofa, asking if he can 'hang out', that's no reason to get all hot and bothered. Remember; he's not yours to have._

"Sure," he blurted. Smooth. "But won't...won't you...be missed?"

"Not until they wake up and realize nobody made breakfast," Dean chuckled. "If it weren't for food, they wouldn't realize I was gone if I left for a week."

"Certainly the ladies would notice your absence." It just fell out. Dear god! Did he actually just say that out loud?! Castiel's face was crimson in an instant.

"Why would they?" Dean laughed. "You saw those two at the party. The jaws-of-life couldn't keep those two off each other. They'll probably be glad I'm gone. Now no one will be pounding on their door and shouting at them to keep it down. Everybody else seems to be able to sleep through it, though, so they just make fun of me for being a cranky old man."

Castiel couldn't reconcile the words Dean was saying with what he heard earlier. Again, his verbal incontinence got the better of him. "So, you weren't WITH THEM tonight?"

Dean's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "WHAT? NO! God no! Charlie is like my little sister! And Dorothy, she's great and all, but NOT my type. Geez, Cas, what in god's name made you think that?"

"I-I...HEARD all of you," He couldn't stop the words from coming no matter how much he wanted to. _In for a penny, in for a pound,_ Castiel thought, "and the logical conclusion is that you were all...enjoying each others' company."

"I told them to keep it down! They thought I was being a grumpy old man, but I was right!" Dean reveled in his victory. "Wait. What do you mean 'heard all of you'? It's just the two of them in there."

Castiel blinked at Dean for a moment. Dear god! What had he heard Dean doing, then? Heat pooled in his stomach, and he couldn't stop himself from imagining...Choosing his words with discretion, Castiel spoke "I heard one of the ladies...enjoying herself...then I distinctly heard your voice giving..." he cleared his throat, "...encouraging praises...Then another female voice joined in." He flushed darker at the admission of what he had overheard. "I am not mistaken, it was definitely your voice. You were all...very enthusiastic."

Enthusiastic? Encouraging praises? The look on Castiel's flushed face showed that he was positive about hearing Dean's voice. But when had he been praising anything? When had he been doing anything that would have Dean making noises to make Castiel think he was having sex-?

Oh, dear god.


	14. Chapter 14

"PIE!" Dean blurted out violently.

"Excuse me?" Castiel was startled.

"Pie! I was eating the pie you brought- We forgot to set it out at the party, and the girls woke me up with their 'nocturnal athletics', and I went to get a drink and remembered it was still in the oven and I pulled it out and I grabbed a fork, and...I snuck outside on the deck and was eating the pie! That's how I got locked ou- Oh my god! You HEARD that?" It was his turn to blush now. Dean leaned forward on the couch, propped his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands. "Shit." He was so embarrassed. He wished the pits of Hell would open up and swallow him. It would be less torturous than this.

"Oh. Well...I'm glad you enjoyed it, then," Castiel said slowly. "So,...you are not with...either of those women?"

"No! Not even close! I ain't got the 'right equipment' for that team," Dean laughed. Hard. Once he started, he couldn't stop. He laughed until his sides hurt, his eyes watered and he was gasping for breath. Castiel joined in on the laughter, too, but to a much more restrained degree; he was still a bit embarrassed about the whole situation.

Once he settled down again and wiped his eyes, Dean turned to Cas, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Wait a minute," he narrowed his gaze at the blue eyes before him, "exactly HOW LONG were you listening?" Castiel tried several times to form words, but nothing would come out. How could he explain to Dean that the noises had rendered him immobile? He looked like a fish out of water with his mouth flapping open and shut, Dean thought. "Jesus, Cas, were you perving on your neighbors?!" There was great amusement behind the accusatory tone.

"Wha-? No! I-...I couldn't sleep-...I-," he was starting to hyperventilate again, "...sitting at the table-...I was reading-the window was ope-..." Mortified at the thought of 'perving on his neighbors', Castiel turned his eyes to his spot at the table as if hoping the abandoned book would speak up and confirm his words. When had all the air gone out of the room?

Castiel's eyes landed on the beer bottle still sitting, full, on the table. He saw the sweat running down the outside of the cold glass and felt a moment of gratitude that at least his beer sympathized with his situation.

Dean's eyes followed Castiel's gaze to the table and the open window. He smiled to himself. He hadn't meant to make the poor man so uncomfortable. Dean felt bad. The man looked like he was two seconds away from passing out. "Hey, Cas, you're fine," he soothed, "I was just kidding, man." Dean climbed off the couch and walked to the kitchen table to retrieve Castiel's beer for him. Handing it to Castiel, Dean laid a hand on his shoulder again "relax, dude, it's fine."

Castiel took the beer from Dean without looking at him. He closed his eyes at the contact of Dean's hand on him. He was humiliated. Slowly, the hand on his shoulder began to slide up and down his arm affectionately. Castiel shivered, and squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

"Cas...," Dean tried, but the man only turned his head away from Dean's gaze. Dean squatted down beside the chair, his knee brushing Castiel's leg. He felt Castiel's breath hitch, then stop: he was holding his breath.

"Cas. Look at me." The authority in the younger man's voice made Castiel turn his face back toward Dean, his eyes still closed. "Cas," it was almost gentle, affectionate. Castiel opened his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to meet the man's gaze. Dean placed one hand on the arm of the chair. He rubbed the fingers of his other hand across the palm, and reached his hand up tentatively.

Castiel felt the heat of Dean's hand on his cheek before it even made contact. "Cas..." he whispered. Slowly, Castiel raised his gaze. His eyes locked with Dean's, and his lips parted. He leaned into the touch. "Breathe." Dean's breath ghosted over his face. "Breathe," he repeated softly. Castiel took a ragged, wheezing gulp of air, held it for a moment and let it out on a sigh. Dean's pupils blew wide.

Castiel watched Dean's eyes dilate and flick down to his lips. His heart thundered in his chest. Dean's piercing green eyes found Castiel's blue ones again and time stopped; suspended in the moment. Achingly slowly, Dean shifted his weight forward until his knees settled on the floor. Like the opposite poles of a magnet, the men were drawn toward one another.

The fringed lashes of Dean's eyes slid shut and Castiel's fluttered closed as the men leaned in. It was the softest kiss Castiel had ever had. Warm and sweet, Dean's lips pressed delicately against his own. He kissed Castiel with a restrained passion that buzzed through his veins and longed for freedom. Dean's tongue slid past his lips and licked at the seam of Castiel's, begging for entrance. The hand on Castiel's cheek tightened it's grip and Dean pressed his body closer. Castiel reached his hand up, placed it on Dean's bare left arm and squeezed. Dean was sure the heat from the man's touch had branded him, and he moaned into Castiel's mouth. Castiel gasped, and Dean surged forward into his open mouth.

His tongue was desperate to learn every bit of Castiel's mouth. Dean's left hand slid up the arm of the chair and over Castiel's hip, coming to rest on his lower back, while Dean's right arm moved from his cheek to the nape of his neck, the fingers brushing through the dark locks there. Castiel shivered and arched into the embrace. The heady scent of Dean and the heat of him so close made Castiel's head spin. He wanted this, and more, with every fiber of his being, but he knew he couldn't. Not now. Not yet.

It took every bit of his willpower to break the kiss, and Castiel felt a deep ache in his chest when he did it. "Dean...," he looked down, away from the man. "I-I can't."


	15. Chapter 15

It was as if someone had plunged him into icy water. "I'm sorry, Cas, I should never have assumed-" he backed away from Castiel as if he had been shocked. But Castiel was faster. He grabbed Dean's wrist, and held him in place with a firmer grip than either of them expected.

"Dean, please, let me finish." Castiel implored, leveling Dean with a firm stare. Dean's mouth clicked shut, and he nodded, holding the man's gaze. "I'm not-I mean-I don't..." he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Dean swallowed hard. "Let me start over. The reason I left Michigan – ONE of the reasons I left Michigan – was because of a bad break up. A really bad break up."

Dean shifted back, sat on the floor, and leaned his back against the couch. He brought his knees up and rested his arms on them with his hands hanging down, ready to listen. Not once did he break eye contact with Castiel. The man in the chair took a deep breath and steadied himself for what was about to come. He was really going to do this...

"I had known him for years. Not well, he was just an acquaintance; the older brother of my good friend, Balthazar. One night, a group of us went out to celebrate Balthazar's birthday, and I started to talk with...him." He couldn't bring himself to say the man's name. It was as though Castiel was afraid it would somehow conjure him to them. "We hit it off. It wasn't long before we were dating. I'd had a few long-term relationships before then but none of them were all that serious. I threw myself into this one full force. But there was this...ex of his, a man named Luke, who seemed to always be...lurking around. It bothered me, but I didn't want to start a fight. I figured it was just my own insecurities, so I asked Balthazar about Luke instead.

"Balthazar assured me that Luke and his brother were done, and that there was no real love lost between the two. That everyone thought Luke was crazy, including his brother. I believed it. We had been together for over a year, and I had just come to accept that Luke was exactly what they had told me: a crazy ex." Dean tensed at the words. "I had a pretty packed schedule; on top of teaching, I coached track & field and cross country, and we would only get a couple of nights a week to spend together. Things seemed to be going really well between us, and I was going to ask him to move in together."

Castiel's jaw clenched, and he looked down at the beer he was still holding. He brought it to his lips and finished off the high gravity brew in one go. He looked up at Dean, who had dropped his gaze away from him. Castiel heaved another breath, and Dean stood up and walked out of the living room. Castiel should have known he was going to leave. Why wouldn't he? He'd heard enough to know that Castiel was damaged goods and not worth the trouble. Castiel set the bottle on the floor, leaned his elbows on his knees, and buried his face in his hands. He fought back the tears that threatened to overtake his eyes.

Castiel started when Dean's warm hand settled on his shoulder. He looked up at the man standing over him. Dean's eyes were warm with kindness and something close to empathy, though there was no pity there. For that, Castiel was thankful. Dean held out one of the two bottles of beer he had in his other hand, and Castiel took it. The disbelief on Castiel's face faded as Dean moved his hand from Castiel's shoulder to graze the back of his fingers along the man's jawline. He turned and walked back to his former spot, sat down again, and took a swig from his own beer. Once settled, he nodded for Castiel to continue. Another ragged breath, and he went on.

"I was at his house one night, waiting for him to get back from a late meeting a couple hours away. I thought I'd go get ready for bed. I had a few things of mine there already; some clothes, a toothbrush, a few of books. Nothing much, but still, it was there. Which, after dating for a year, seemed like a pathetically small amount of personal items to keep at a partner's house.

"For the life of me, though, I couldn't find any of my things. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, but when I got there, ...there were two toothbrushes in the holder, but neither of them was mine. I found mine in the drawer. Same thing when I got to the bedroom: all my belongings were missing. Finally, I went to the closet, and found all of my clothes pushed back and half hidden on one of the lowest shelves. 'Maybe he washed all my stuff,' I tried to tell myself, but it just felt...off. I changed into my pajamas and headed to the bed. That's when I noticed the sweater on the chair. It was balled up and inside out – like it had been taken off in a hurry. I knew it wasn't mine, and it wasn't the right size for him. It hit me like a ton of bricks. It had to be Luke's. I felt like such a fool. How could I have not seen it? There were so many red flags."

Castiel swallowed around the lump in his throat and shook his head. Dean moved across the floor to sit in front of the chair. He took Castiel's free hand and squeezed it reassuringly. It gave him the encouragement he needed to go on. "I worked my way around the house, gathering up my things. Along the way I found more of Luke's belongings, as well. When I had everything of mine packed in my car, I went back in the house and sat down on the couch. I brought the sweater with me. I had to wait for him to get home. I needed to tell him I knew, and that it was over. Then, the phone rang. It was impertinent of me, I know, but I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Luke, so I answered it."

Another swig from the bottle.

"He seemed...confused as to why I was there at that late hour, alone, and did I know when the meeting would be over and when...HE would be home. I told Luke I didn't know, but I would pass the message along that he had called. We hung up, and I continued to wait."

Dean could picture Castiel sitting perfectly still on the couch, staring off into space and waiting. Just...sitting there waiting.

"The phone rang a few minutes later. It was Luke again. I answered it. This time he wanted to know what the nature of my relationship was with my partner. I was honest with him about the fact that we had been dating for over a year and that, yes, it was serious. He then informed me that my partner had told him that I was an obsessive ex that wouldn't leave him alone: the same story he had told me about Luke. When I relayed as much, Luke told me that they had been together for two years. I was the 'other man'. I didn't want to believe him, but I had the evidence in my hands. It was all over the house. And, deep down, I knew. I asked him if he was missing a sweater like the one I found. 'Yes,' he told me. He had left it there the night before. I was devastated. Luke asked again if I knew when he would be home. I said that I expected him any time. Luke said a polite goodbye, and we hung up."

Another sigh, another swig, and another reassuring squeeze from Dean. "Not long after that...he arrived home. There I was, still sitting on the couch."

Again, Dean could picture it.

"He came over to greet me, and I stopped him, telling him to sit down; that we needed to talk. He asked what was up, and I told him 'Luke called. He left his sweater here last night.' I held the sweater up to show him. I watched as the realization sank in on his face, then watched as he tried to come up with a lie to cover for himself. 'Don't bother,' I told him. I got up and walked to the door. I turned around and said to him 'you lied to me. I asked you what was happening between you two, and you lied to me.'" A bitter smile flickered across Castiel's face, and Dean immediately hated the look. "I told him 'you know, one of these days you will realize how good a thing you just lost, but I'm sure as Hell not waiting around for that day'. Then, I turned and walked out of his house. I haven't seen him since. I found out a few days later that Luke arrived at the house just after I had left and punched him in the face, fracturing his jaw. I wasn't sorry that happened."

Dean was both hurting for Castiel and proud of him for standing up for himself. Dean was glad someone had hit the son of a bitch. He was tempted to take a road trip to Michigan and go a few rounds with the man that had caused his Castiel so much pain.

 _His Castiel...?_ he thought to himself. _Careful, there, Winchester._

Castiel got up and began to pace the living room.

"On my way home, I called Balthazar. He had no idea about any of it. His brother had been feeding him the same line he had given me. He was furious.

"Then I called Anna. She has always been there for me. Even when we were young. She was always the one I could turn to. I told her I needed to leave. Go somewhere new. Start over. She told me of the job opening at the high school here and convinced me to apply. I wasn't happy at the school I taught at, so I thought 'why not?' And three weeks later, here I am." He stopped and held his arms out.

"Damn," Dean whispered.

"Yes," Castiel looked down at the floor. "Dean, I'm so sorry to have unloaded all of this on you, especially since we just met, but …," he heaved a sigh, "...I don't want to jump into something too quickly. That wouldn't be fair to you. I am still hurting. Still reeling from all of it." He looked down into Dean's eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Cas, I'm a big boy-" Dean reassured, standing up in front of the couch.

"Dean, I'm just not ready yet. It's...too soon." Castiel looked miserable. And exhausted. Dark circles had worked their way under his eyes as he told his tale, and his pale skin looked waxy and sallow. Now that it was over, he looked as worn out as if he'd run a marathon. For all the physical exhaustion of it, though, Castiel's heart felt a little bit lighter.

Dean stepped toward him. "I get that, Cas, I do. But do me a favor; don't make the mistake of thinking I'm made of glass. Don't keep your distance for my sake. If you need your space, fine. Take it. I totally understand. Just don't push me away thinking that's the only way you can get it." He put both hands on Castiel's shoulders, sure the man was about to collapse on his feet. "Hey," he said, trying to catch Castiel's eye. "It's gonna be all right."

He pulled Castiel against him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Castiel crumpled against him, unable to fight it anymore. The tears he had been holding back for weeks finally spilled forth. His head dropped to Dean's shoulder and he lifted his heavy arms up around his bare waist. Dean pulled him closer. The tingle of Dean's warm skin against his own and the heady scent of the man holding him made Castiel press into him farther. Dean took a step back, pulling Castiel with him. "Come on," he coaxed.

They sat down together on the couch, and Dean leaned back. His arms still tight around Castiel, he dragged the man across the couch with him and shifted until they were both laying along the length of it; Castiel nestled between Dean and the back of the couch. Dean shifted onto his back and pulled Castiel up along his side so Cas was half draped over him; an arm across his waist and a leg thrown over Dean's thigh.

"Dean...something is...poking me in the leg..."

"Oh, shit! Sorry," Dean chuckled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the fork he had slipped in there earlier. He held it up to show the other man and shrugged apologetically before tossing the offending flatware onto the coffee table. He wrapped his arms around Castiel once again and pulled him closer. Castiel rested his head on Dean's chest and listened to his heartbeat. There was such comfort in the solid, steady rhythm of it. He let it lull him into sleep. The last things his conscious mind registered were Dean's lips pressing into his hair, and an almost inaudible "we'll figure it out as we go."

Please check out the forum for this story! There will be tidbits about this work posted there, and I would LOVE to hear from all of you


	16. Chapter 16

Dean woke with a kink in his neck and a puddle of drool on his bare chest. His arm was numb from the weight of Castiel laying on it for...he didn't even know how long. And he couldn't have cared less. The sun was high, and he could hear the sounds of the neighbors working on their Sunday chores. It had to be at least noon.

Not wanting to wake Castiel, he shifted as gently as possible until he could see the sleeping man's face. The dark circles had faded somewhat, and the look of pain had slipped away and left peace in it's wake. In sleep, he looked divine. Dean shifted again, and Castiel stirred. A frown creased his brow, and Dean couldn't resist the urge to kiss it away.

Castiel grumbled into consciousness and blinked up at Dean.

"Mornin', angel," Dean smirked at him. Castiel scowled, wiped away the drool with the back of his hand, and burrowed closer to Dean. "Come on, sunshine," Dean laughed. "Let's go see if anybody's up next door." Castiel let out a discontented noise and wrapped his arm tighter around Dean. "Alright, grumpy, you gotta let me up. I gotta piss like nobody's business."

"Are you always so charming in the morning?" Castiel griped into Dean's chest.

"Are you always so chipper in the morning?" He retorted, slipping from under Castiel's arm and standing up. The dark-haired man moaned in displeasure at the loss of contact and Dean leaned over to kiss his forehead. He turned and headed down the hallway to the bathroom.

Castiel sat up and rubbed his face. His conscience settled over him slowly. For someone who didn't want to get too attached too quickly, he sure had given in to the lure of Dean's comfort easily enough. Things always looked different in the light of day, and Castiel felt guilt and remorse overwhelm him at the thought of having sent such mixed signals to Dean.

Dean emerged from the bathroom to see Castiel sitting up on the couch looking downtrodden.

"Hey," he smiled, "it's alive!" His humor died away when Castiel looked up at him with pain in his eyes. "Cas, what's wrong?"

"Dean, about last night...I meant what I said. As much as I want to -and I do, believe me -, I'm just not ready for anything with you right now."

"I know, Cas," Dean pressed his lips together. "And it's fine. But I'll be here when you are. I'm not going anywhere."

"Please, Dean, I'm serious. You can't waste your time waiting around for me!" he pleaded.

"And you can't tell me what to do," Dean pointed a finger at him. Castiel sighed, admitting defeat. "Now, I'll bet you're a coffee drinker, right?" Castiel nodded vigorously. "Alright, let's get you some, then."

Castiel flopped back down on the couch, his attempts to warn Dean off all but abandoned. "Don't know where the coffee maker ended up," he said into the cushions, "and there's no coffee."

"Well, that settles it then. Let's get you some pants, and head next door."

Castiel groaned as he worked himself up off the couch. Dean couldn't help but laugh at him. Rubbing his eyes with one hand and scratching his head with the other, Castiel wandered to his room for pants.

"Any y'all know what happened to Dean?" Benny wandered, still fully dressed, into the kitchen in confusion. "He's still got my keys."

"Whaddya mean?" Asked Sam as he filled the coffee pot. He was still in his running clothes from his morning jog.

"He ain't in his room, he ain't in the house, and his car's still here. I had a voicemail from him at five this morning. Where'd he go?"

"Not a clue, but I had a message from him then, too" yawned Charlie as she wandered into the kitchen with Dorothy. "Weird number, though." She pulled her sleeves down over her hands, sat in one of the kitchen chairs, and laid her head on the table. "And why is there no breakfast?"

"I had a missed call and a message from him, too." Sam nodded in agreement.

"So did I. Maybe he passed out in the yard again. Remember Jodi's birthday?" Dorothy offered and everyone chuckled.

"Naw," Benny shook his head, "already checked it. I thought the same thing." He grinned crookedly at the brunette.

"Dean always makes me breakfast when I'm hungover," Charlie pouted. "I want French toast."

As if on cue, a half naked Dean pounded on the back door. The group in the kitchen jumped at the noise, and Charlie groaned. Dorothy got up to let him in. She quirked an eyebrow when she saw he wasn't alone.

"Buenos Dias, Amigos!" Dean shouted as he strutted through the door. Charlie groaned again. Dean walked over to her and clapped both his rough hands down on her shoulders. As he began to kneed them, Castiel slunk in the door behind him.

"Oh dear god!" Charlie moaned, "don't ever stop, Winchester." Castiel was instantly reminded of what he had heard last night and his embarrassment crept up his face at the whole situation.

"Good morning, Cas," Dorothy greeted brightly, a little louder than was necessary, as she closed the door behind him. Charlie's head shot up off the table, and all eyes turned toward Castiel still hovering near the door. "Will Anna be joining us as well?" she asked kindly.

"No. Anna is at home. At HER home. Where she lives. With her husband, Michael." Castiel was determined to make the truth known. He hadn't had enough sleep or coffee to make further explanations. Everyone stared at him for a moment. Then, all at once, their eyes shifted over to Dean. There was a moment of silence.

"Oh." Dorothy tried to make it sound as if this were not revolutionary news. She suspected that was all Castiel was prepared to say on the subject.

"Dean, where were you?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"At Cas'," he replied simply, heading to the fridge to pull out eggs, sausage, bacon, butter and milk.

"Without your clothes?" Dorothy asked suspiciously, giving him the 'once over'. Dean smirked, and turned to pull bread from the pantry.

Charlie gasped. "Or did you have them on when you went over there?!" Dorothy smacked her on the arm. "What? It's a legit question."

"Dean locked himself out of the house last night," Castiel supplied. "He saw my light on, and came over to borrow my phone, but he was unable to reach anyone, so he...stayed on my couch." Dean paused, smiling to himself at the thought of who else had been on that couch with him. He glanced over his shoulder at Cas, who flushed and dropped his gaze. Dean didn't miss the small smile he tried to hide. He pulled vanilla and cinnamon out of the cupboard and set about making breakfast.

"You locked yourself out?" Sam asked, unable to hide his amusement. "How?"

"Whaddya mean 'how'? I walked out the door, I pulled it shut behind me, and it was locked."

"Yeah, I got that. I mean WHY?"

"Oh, I don't know, seemed like it'd be a barrel of laughs," Dean's sarcasm only irritated his brother further.

"Dean snuck out on the deck to eat pie, and didn't check the door before he shut it behind himself," Castiel just really wanted some coffee, and he didn't know how much longer the brothers would go on like this. Benny chuckled from his chair in the corner.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said flatly as the coffee maker beeped. He paused what he was doing to pour a cup for Castiel and one for himself. "How do you want it?" Dean asked, staunchly avoiding Charlie's eye.

"Oh, um...I-do you have any sugar?"

Dean grabbed the sugar out of the cupboard and set it on the counter. Castiel sidled up next to him to fix his coffee, and Dean watched as he spooned an exorbitant amount of sugar into his cup. Topping it off with a splash of milk, Castiel let out a relieved sigh. Dean raised his eyes at the man, and patted his lower back fondly. He went back to fixing the French toast Charlie had been hoping for. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by the group.

"So, let me get this straight," Charlie pressed. "You had a late-night tryst...with a pastry?"

"I ate some pie."

"In the middle of the night?" Dorothy asked.

"Technically it was morning," Dean supplied. "And I wasn't the only one doing that at the time." He turned sharp eyes on the two ladies. Benny let out a bark of laughter and Sam rolled his eyes. Dorothy had the decency to look embarrassed, but Charlie just beamed.

"So you ate pie...on the deck?" Sam continued.

"Yeah, on the deck. I figured I might as well clean up out there while I ate it, since someone woke me up." Again, another pointed look at Charlie. Again, she just smiled.

"Oh!" Dean said, turning to the stove, "Remember how I told you two to keep it down so you wouldn't wake the neighbors? Yeah. You two owe Cas an apology for that one." He winked at Cas. Charlie gasped at his words, and Dorothy's hands flew up to her mouth, both women's eyes were wide as saucers.

Castiel choked on his coffee.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean finished cooking everything just before one in the afternoon. 'Breakfast' was a pleasant affair. The group had welcomed Castiel so warmly, it felt as if he'd always been a part of it. Food was passed around the table with cheer and affection, and more than once Dean reached his hand under the table to squeeze Castiel's knee reassuringly.

Castiel insisted on helping clean up, but was ushered out of the kitchen forcefully by Charlie and Sam. "Not today, sweetcheeks," Charlie stated, a hand on Castiel's chest, pushing him backward into the dining room. "House rules; until you spend the night here, you are still considered a guest." They both stopped suddenly, locking gazes. Their comical expressions were mirrored in each others' faces; eyes wide, mouths hanging open, cheeks flushing.

"Op'n your mouth a little wider and you can prob'ly fit yo' other foot in there, too, sugar," Benny clapped Charlie on the back with a laugh as he passed behind her. "Dean, brotha', need my keys. I gotta be headin' out. Need to get cleaned up and get groceries before I pick 'Lizabeth up from her motha's."

Dean laughed, "forgot all about them! That why you crashed here last night instead of going home?"

"Yeah," Benny chuckled, "you had my house key, too. No worries, though, brotha', better safe than sorry."' He set a giant hand on Dean's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Dean pressed his lips together tightly and nodded, dropping his gaze. "Well, it's been fun, y'all. See 'ya round." With that, Benny made his departure.

Clean up went quickly and the ladies packed up to leave, claiming they had to get home to check on their cat. Dean, of course, made as many jokes of that as he could. Soon, it was just Castiel and the brothers left.

Sam excused himself to go shower, and the two men were left alone in a companionable silence on the deck with a fresh pot of coffee. Castiel was starting to feel more like himself. Or, rather, less like himself than ever. He felt at peace. Comfortable. Almost...at home. He stood before he let his thoughts get too far ahead of him.

"Dean," Castiel began, "thank you for...everything. You are..." 'a wonderful person', 'a fantastic neighbor', 'a...good friend' he longed to say. "Very kind." He smiled gently, and turned to leave.

"Cas," Dean stopped him, and he turned back "uh...Sam and I...we're going to go to the bakery in a while...do you-would you like to come with us?"

"Thank you, but I really need to do some unpacking," he smiled. Dean nodded pleasantly, and Castiel was relieved to see he didn't look too downtrodden. He couldn't let Dean get too close. Yet.

"Maybe next time, then." Dean said with a smirk. It wasn't really a question. Castiel's smile widened and he left before he could let Dean talk him into going with them later. He really did have a lot to do.

Castiel noticed the half-eaten pie on his kitchen table when he walked back into his house and laughed to himself. He walked into the living room where he had to tear his eyes away from the couch and focus on the tedious job ahead of him.

At three, Dean and Sam climbed into the Impala and made their way downtown. Castiel heard the engine of Dean's car roar to life, and it sent a shiver up his spine. Amid a pile of books on the floor of his living room, he watched the long, black car roll sleekly down the road and around the corner. A pang in his chest made him doubt briefly his decision to stay behind. With a sigh, he turned back to organizing and filling his bookshelves.

"Sam, I swear to God! If you don't let it go-" Dean rolled his eyes as he wrenched open the door of Heavenly Delights Bakery & Sweetshop. "I locked myself out, I knocked on his door to use his phone, nobody answered they're goddamn phones, and I crashed on his couch. That's it." Well, that's all he was going to tell Sam.

"Dean, I'm not an idiot. I saw the two of you this morning, and there's definitely something you aren't telling me," Sam pressed, hovering over his brother's shoulder. Dean shook his head in exasperation, and made his way to the counter. He nodded an acknowledgment to the man behind the register.

"Sam." Dean turned to his younger brother sternly. "Let it go." Sam, bitchface firmly in place, huffed a sigh as Dean turned back to the counter. "Got any apple pie today?" He flashed a charming grin at the blond man.

"Sure do," he quirked an eyebrow. The man unwrapped a sucker and popped it in his mouth.

"Perfect!" Dean grinned. "I'll have a slice of that."

"No problem-o," the man replied. "and for you, stretch?" he asked of Sam.

"Uh..." Sam looked up at the chalkboard with the day's offerings, "double fudge cake, please," he smiled tightly at the man.

"Commin' right up!" He turned away from the brothers to fetch their orders.

"Alright," Sam turned back to his brother, ready to start in again. "At lest tell me this: did you guys talk at all? It seems like you at least talked."

Dean relented, but only slightly. "Yes, Sam, we talked. He told me a bunch of stuff, and I listened. We had another beer. I went to sleep." All of those things were true, he wasn't lying, just...omitting a few things.

"What did you talk about?" Sam asked suggestively. The man returned with their orders. Dean payed, and turned to his brother.

"Sam, it's not my place to tell. If Cas wants you to know anything," the man behind the counter raised his eyes at that "he'll tell you himself." Sam huffed again as they took their pastries and headed to a table by the window. "Besides, dude, he's gonna be a teacher at your school. Hell, you might even HAVE him for a teacher in the fall." They sat down. "Listen, Sam, you really should-" Dean and Sam both turned and noticed the man standing next to their table. Dean's eyebrows shot up at the sight and Sam's brow furrowed in confusion. The man from the counter stood there, sucker in his mouth, sizing up the two brothers. He stared from one man to the other, pulled the sucker from his mouth with a pop, then turned and walked away. The brothers looked at each other in confusion and shrugged.

"Just..." Dean started again, "just let it go." He said it with such solemnity and finality, Sam had no other choice. They settled into silence as they devoured their pastries. When they got up to leave, Dean made a last second turn for the counter. The man there smiled warily at him. "Uh...could I get a slice of apple pie to go?" He asked, almost embarrassed. Sam's eyes narrowed as he watched his brother shift uncomfortably at the counter. The bakery's employee gave Dean an appraising look, as though he were judging whether or not Dean deserved the second slice. He turned abruptly from the counter and went to package up the order: he must have deemed Dean worthy enough. Dean paid quickly and grabbed the container before the man could offer to put it in a bag. The brothers turned and headed out the door. Neither noticed the honey colored eyes of the man behind the counter watch them with rapt attention as they walked away.

Castiel stood up from the floor and stretched. He sighed as his back cracked, and he headed into the kitchen for one of his beers. On his way to the fridge, he noticed the half-eaten pie on his table. He thought of Dean eating it on his deck in the middle of the night and it made him smile. _Why not_ , he thought. He hadn't unpacked any of his kitchen yet, and wasn't sure where to find a fork. Even a spoon would do. He remembered the fork Dean had left on the coffee table and grabbed it. Castiel sat down in the kitchen, pie and fork at the ready. He lifted a forkful of the leftover pie to his lips-

Knock, knock, knock.

Castiel got up from the table to answer the door. He wasn't expecting anyone, and he hadn't heard Dean's car come back. Not that he would admit to already knowing what that car sounded like...

He swung the door open. A short, blond haired man stood on his stoop, a sucker hanging from his mouth.

"Oh, baby brother," Gabriel said in his sing-song voice. "What have you done?"

I will be posting on the forum for this story often. Please check it out for more information about the chapters!


	18. Chapter 18

"Gabriel!" Castiel was more than a little surprised to see his older brother smirking at him from the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to check up on my newest tenant," he replied, walking past Castiel and into the house. He looked around at the now empty boxes and packing supplies strewn about. "Love what you've done with the place," his usual mocking tone dripped with sarcasm. Castiel's brow furrowed, and he closed the door.

"Why are you here, Gabriel," he asked, not unkindly.

"Oh, just wanted to see how you were settling in to the neighborhood," he thumbed absently through the books Castiel had so painstakingly arranged.

"I'm fine. Aren't you supposed to be at your shop right now?"

"I left it in capable hands," Gabriel shrugged, dismissing the attempts to get rid of him.

"You left Alfie there alone again, didn't you?" Castiel sighed. Alfie was a good kid, but he got overwhelmed easily, and Gabriel had a habit of doing it to the kid on purpose.

"He'll be fine," his brother waved him off. "Sooooo...how are you settling in?"

"Fine. The neighbors seem to be...very welcoming," Castiel followed behind Gabriel, putting away books his older brother had removed and cast aside.

"So I hear."

"What do you mean?" Castiel froze. There was no way he could have known. Anna wouldn't have told him about the party or about him staying there so late. He and Dean were the only ones who knew what had happened last night. Right? Dean wouldn't go telling all the neighbors the painfully intimate details Castiel had entrusted him with, would he?

For the first time since he had met him, Castiel wasn't sure if he could trust Dean. It made his chest ache.

"A very chiseled man and his giant came into the bakery this afternoon. Dean and Sam, I think? Couldn't help but overhear their conversation," Gabriel prodded. Castiel's heart clenched and he clutched the books to his chest. Had Dean told Sam everything? What if he ended up with Sam in one of his classes? Castiel wasn't sure he could handle a student of his knowing so much about the parts of his life he'd rather forget. He dropped into the armchair.

Gabriel must have read the panic in his brother's face. It only convinced him further that Dean had left a LOT out when talking to Sam.

"Relax, baby bro. He didn't spill any secrets to the kid," Gabriel soothed. "Pity, really. I was hoping to hear you had finally let loose and taken a ride on the wild side." Castiel shifted uncomfortably.

"Gabriel, why would you want to hear about my sex life?"

"AAHHAA!" He pointed at Castiel. "You DID have sex with him!" he looked like a kid in a candy store. Or, rather, himself in a candy store.

"NO, Gabriel! I did not have sex with him."

"Okay, Clinton, whatever you say," Gabriel was unconvinced. Castiel sighed.

"Dean locked himself out of his house last night and came over to borrow my phone. Everyone at his house was asleep, so he wasn't able to get back in. We talked for a while, and he...stayed on the couch."

"And where did YOU stay?" Gabriel could tell his brother was holding out on him. Castiel flushed, which only fueled the fire.

"Gabriel, please," Castiel attempted to deflect him with a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head.

"Where. Did. You. Stay?" Gabriel would not be dissuaded. Castiel looked down at his hands. Confirmation enough for Gabriel. "My, my, Cassie. Look who's turning into a little slut!" Castiel stood, immediately offended. "Kidding, little bro, kidding!" he placated. His tone turned honest, losing it's humor, "I know you better than that." Castiel sat back down, mollified. "Tell me what happened," he said seriously.

Castiel related the events of the night before to his older brother. He left out the part about hearing the neighbors through the open window, and stuck mostly to the conversation they had had. Joker that Gabriel could be, he would never mock his brother in malice. Poking fun now and then was one thing, but he knew better than to push too far with Castiel. Gabriel listened patiently – uncommon for him, true, but he was a good listener when he needed to be. Occasionally, Gabriel would interject a question in order to read between the lines of what his brother was willing to tell him. Castiel ended his story with his parting from Dean after breakfast (lunch, really), and the two men fell silent.

"How well do you know Dean?" Castiel asked his brother after a few moments.

"Not well, actually. We've never officially met. I only figured out who he was today when he and his brother came in. I wouldn't have known them otherwise. ...There was something in the papers a few years back about their parents dying in a car crash, but I don't know the details. And Dean used to date a friend of Kali's, but we never met. Don't really know any more than that." Gabriel shrugged. "Seems like an alright guy, though. Apparently he doesn't kiss and tell," he smiled at Castiel. "And he seems pretty smitten with you."

"I wish he weren't," Castiel shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Oh, I know!" The sarcasm poured forth from Gabriel. "Having a gorgeous man who respects your boundaries and is a good listener is SUCH a burden!"

"Please, Gabriel," Castiel pleaded. "I'm not ready for it. I don't want to hurt him. Besides, he deserves someone..." 'better than me', Castiel finished in his head. He knew Gabriel would scold him for being so self-deprecating and tell him he was being dramatic, but it wasn't that at all. Castiel truly believed himself unworthy of the attentions and affections of Dean Winchester.

"You think too loud," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "he can't do better than you, baby bro."

As if summoned by their conversation, Castiel heard the distinct rumble of the black car returning to the neighborhood. His eyes flicked out the kitchen window and he watched as it pulled slowly into the driveway next door. The flush of his cheeks did not go unnoticed by Gabriel.

Sam had laughed at Dean for keeping the slice of pie on the seat next to himself while they ran their errands. It was almost as if he were protecting it from something. Or someone.

"You worried someone's gonna steal it, Dean?" Sam smirked at his brother.

"Shahddup," Dean snarked.

As they pulled back into the driveway, Dean noticed a brand new yellow Mustang in Castiel's driveway. He couldn't help the pang of jealousy at the sight. If Castiel needed help unpacking, he and Sam would have been more than happy to help. Dean had to mentally shake himself. He had no right to lay such a territorial claim on his new neighbor. The man was older than Dean; he could take care of himself.

Dean and Sam unloaded the groceries and auto parts from the car. Once all the food was put away and the supplies for the Impala stored, Dean allowed himself to peek out the front window to see if the yellow Mustang was still there. He watched as a familiar man came out of Castiel's house and climbed into the car. Dean couldn't place the man, but he knew he had seen him before. The Mustang backed out of Castiel's driveway, honked twice, and took off.

Dean was suddenly unsure of himself.

He took a deep breath, and picked up the slice of pie. "Back in a few, Sammy!" he shouted to his brother. Dean walked out the door without answering Sam's inquiries as to where he was going.

He crossed the driveways and climbed up the steps to knock on Castiel's door. He fidgeted nervously as he waited for Cas to answer; running a hand through his hair, tugging at his shirt, and rolling his neck.

Castiel and Gabriel had dug around in boxes until they had found a second fork. Together, the two of them sat down and finished the rest of the pie Dean had left behind. Gabriel gently urged his brother to tell him all the events of the past month while they ate; he had only heard bits and pieces of it from Anna and from Castiel himself. Remembering how cathartic it had been to open up to Dean the night before, Castiel gave it another try.

At the end of his tale, however, he didn't feel the lightness he had experienced when he told his neighbor of his woes, and it worried him. Was it only going to get worse now? Had he not hit rock bottom yet? Maybe the uncomfortable feeling was simply because he had eaten too much pie. Castiel was lost in his own thoughts when Gabriel stood up.

"Well, baby bro, you look like you need some time to think. I'll let you be. You call me if you need anything." Gabriel said kindly. "Well, not ANYTHING. I mean, call Dean if you need a little sumthin'-sumthin', if you know what I mean. I'm not helping you with THAT," he teased. Castiel glared at him sternly, but there was the tiniest hint of humor behind it. With that, Gabriel swept out of the house, climbed in his car and was off.

Castiel turned back to his unpacking. He moved to his bedroom; he'd deal with the kitchen later. Besides, it wasn't like he had any food in the house to prepare anyway. Halfway through unpacking his socks and underwear, there was another knock on the side door. Setting down the clothes he was holding, he made his way back out to the kitchen. He opened the door and blinked.

"Heya, Cas," Dean smiled. Castiel looked down at the small box in Dean's hand. "I uh,...thought maybe you'd...like some pie." He held the box out for Castiel to take. The dark-haired man accepted it with a blush. Dean had been thinking of him.

"Thank you, Dean. Please," he said, "won't you come in?" Opening the door for Dean, he gestured with the box for him to enter.

"Uh,...yeah. Sure." Dean hadn't really thought beyond bringing the pie over to Cas. He didn't want to intrude on Cas. Especially not after the conversations they had had. But if the guy was gonna invite him in, then...

Dean stepped tentatively inside. He looked around at the changes. It was starting to look like a home. Dean nodded.

"Looks like you've made some good progress with unpacking," he observed.

"Yes. I stopped for a while, though, so I'm not as far along as I had planned to be," Castiel offered. "But it will be fine. I can't get into my classroom until the beginning of next week, so I don't have much else to do for a few days."

"You need a hand with anything? Sammy and I, we'd be happy to help," Dean said, perhaps a little too eagerly.

"I appreciate the offer, Dean, but I haven't decided yet where things will go." Dean nodded at that. He could understand; he was pretty particular about where things went, too.

"I get that." Dean rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Well, uh...I hope you enjoy the pie," he grinned and turned toward the door.

"Oh! Dean, your fork," Castiel suddenly remembered. He crossed to the sink, where Dean noticed two forks sitting in the basin. Castiel picked up the one that belonged to Dean and handed it to him. "You left it here earlier, and I had to borrow it. I rinsed it off, but...I don't have any dish soap yet, so you will want to wash it."

"Did you eat already?" Dean looked almost disappointed. There were TWO forks...

"Um, yes. You left the rest of the pie here, and my brother and I finished it. I'm sorry. I didn't have any other food in the house, and- I'll get you another one."

"Cas, it's fine, it was your pie," Dean waved him off. "Well, now you have, uh, some...more pie, I guess." He knew exactly how dumb that sounded. Trying to let his brain catch up to the information he had just gleaned from Castiel.

The visitor in the yellow Mustang must have been Cas' brother. Dean smiled at that.

The man had no food in his house.

"Well," Dean began slowly, "since you don't have anything here to eat, why don't you come join me and Sammy for dinner?"

"Dean, I really don't know-" Cas tried.

"Seriously, dude, it's not a big deal," Dean shrugged. "We're gonna order pizza, watch Star Trek IV, and probably crash early. It's not an imposition, and I'm not trying to push you, promise. It's just...hanging out with the neighbors. No pressure."

How could he refuse? Dean's earnest entreaty that tonight was strictly platonic put Castiel at ease. He smiled and nodded. "What can I bring?"

"Nothing," Dean stated firmly. "And this time, I MEAN it." He pointed the fork at Cas. "We'll order pizza around six. Come over anytime." With that, he slipped out the door, a wide grin across his face.


	19. Chapter 19

Like his sister, Castiel refused to show up empty handed. He called Anna for advice on where to go to get some decent beer to take with him. Armed with the information, he left off unpacking for a few minutes to go grab a selection.

Trying not to over think his clothing choice, he showered, dressed and headed over, cold beer in hand, just before six. He knocked on the front door, and was greeted with a shout of 'come in' from somewhere inside. Castiel tried the door.

"It-it's locked," he shouted back. A mumbling of playfully arguing voices, the noise of someone running for the door, and suddenly Dean was there. Pulling a shirt over his head and his hair still wet, he smiled a crooked apology. Castiel swallowed hard at the flash of toned abs he caught before Dean tugged his shirt into place.

"Sorry, Cas," I told Sam to unlock it, but," Dean turned to shout over his shoulder at his younger brother "someone was being to much of a whiny bitch to pause his game!"

"It's your playdate," came Sam's reply from deep inside the house, "YOU make sure it's unlocked, jerk!" Castiel felt his face flush. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother, and waved Cas inside.

"Ignore him," The green-eyed man said. "he's just pissy that Charlie's kicking his ass. Come on in." He closed the door behind Castiel and steered him to the living room with a hand to his low back. Castiel willed his heart rate not to speed up. "Make yourself at home, I'll be right back." Dean noticed the beer in Castiel's hand. "Dude! I told you not to bring anything!" Castiel shrugged meekly. "Well, let's put it in the fridge." Dean reached for the beer.

"I know where it is," Castiel said almost defensively, "I can do it." Dean put his hands up in mock surrender, his eyebrows raised. "You want one?" Castiel asked.

"Sure! Give me a minute?" Castiel nodded, and Dean turned and bounded up the stairs to finish getting ready. Castiel made his way into the kitchen to put the beer in the fridge. He set two on the counter before stashing the rest. Charlie's voice sounded from the living room as she taunted Sam about his losing to her. Castiel laughed at their exchanges while he searched for a bottle opener.

With two open beers, Castiel found his way into the living room only to find Sam sitting in the middle of the couch alone, leaning forward, his eyes glued to the giant flatscreen tv mounted above a fireplace.

"Oh, come on!" shouted Sam as a grenade blew a leg off his player. "That was a low blow, Charlie, even for you."

"Move it or lose it, bitches," Charlie's voice laughed through the surround sound.

 _Ah_ , Castiel thought, _Charlie and Sam must be playing online_.

"Tell Charlie I said hello," Castiel told Sam quietly.

Without looking away from the screen, Sam spoke into his headset "Cas says 'hi'."

"Hey, Cas!" Charlie's voice called forth again, "cop a squat and watch while Sam gets his ass handed to him." Castiel chuckled and sat down on one end of the couch to watch. Dean joined them a few minutes later. He walked past Castiel, clapping him on the back and grabbing one of the beers. Castiel couldn't help but notice how often Dean seemed to want to make contact with him. He wasn't sure if it was a habit he reserved just for him or not.

Dean climbed over the ridiculously long legs of his brother, ruffling his shaggy hair and laughing.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" Sam scolded trying to look around the solid frame of his older brother in an attempt to see the tv.

"Kick his ass, Charlie!" Dean shouted, laughing as Sam punched him in the side. "You two got twenty minutes left, then I'm kickin' both your asses off the tv. We're gonna Star Trek IV this bitch up in here. What do you guys want on your pizza? Charlie, you sure you can't join us?"

"Nah," came the disembodied voice, "I'm gonna stick around here and spend some time with my smokin' hot girlfriend tonight. Thanks for the invite, though."

"Fair enough," Dean said, "guys?"

"Veggies," Sam said mechanically, eyes still glued to the screen.

"I will eat whatever you'd like. I'm not too particular," Castiel felt more at ease than he thought he should. It was both welcomed and nerve-wracking. Dean smiled.

"Carnivore with extra cheese it is!" Dean declared. Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. "And a veggie pizza for princess Samantha." Another punch from his younger brother, and Charlie laughed. Castiel laughed along, too, and Dean's heart skipped a beat at the sound. It was all he could do to not turn and stare at the man. He chanced a glance at him.

He was gorgeous. Those shining blue eyes, brilliant smile, and messy hair were a deadly combination. It was all Dean could do to not run over to him and plant a kiss on those full lips. The memory of their touch was enough to make his own lips tingle.

But he wouldn't do it. He couldn't. Cas wasn't in a good place and Dean would never stoop so low as to take advantage of him. Dean would wait. God would it suck! But Dean would wait. Cas was worth waiting for.

Dean vowed to keep a safe distance tonight. He would wait for Castiel to make the first move when he was ready. Dean accepted that may take a while. A long while even. If anyone was up there to listen, he prayed for patience.

Sam relinquished the tv after losing pitifully to Charlie. With a 'peace out bitches' from the redhead, they turned off the game, Dean ordered their pizzas, and Sam stretched out in the recliner. Dean and Castiel sat on opposite ends of the couch as though they were both afraid to get too close to the other.

They made all sorts of conjectures about who would play which of the characters in the movie. Dean claimed Kirk, and both brothers agreed that Castiel had quickly become their Spock. Castiel said Sam was Bones, but Dean said no, he was the whale; it was the biggest thing in the movie.

The pizzas arrived and were promptly devoured. A brief discussion of whether or not to order more rose up, but was abandoned when Sam remembered that they had purchased all kinds of snack food earlier that day. Loaded up with chips, popcorn, jerky, and peanut butter cups, Sam bounced back into the living room and the movie resumed.

Castiel hadn't realized how tired he was. Between the stress of moving, not sleeping the night before and the two beers he'd had so far, he was starting to get drowsy less than half way into the movie. The last thing he remembered was laying his head against the back of the couch.

From the corner of his eye, Dean watched Castiel. Every few minutes the man sank a little lower on the couch. By the end of the movie, the top of Castiel's head was resting against the side of Dean's leg, and he was sound asleep. Dean had long since forgotten about the fate of the whales.

Sam stood up and stretched. He glanced over to the couch and took in the scene before him. He cleared his throat and Dean looked up at him. Sam's eyebrows climbed up his forehead and an amused grin quirked his face. Dean scowled at him and his younger brother shook his head, bemused.

"G'night, Dean," Sam chuckled at him. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam and watched as his giant of a brother scooped up the snacks and carried them back to the kitchen. Once he was gone, Dean returned his attention to the man who slept nearly in his lap. His hand found its way to the tousled mass of dark hair, and he stroked the soft mess. He was surprised at how silky it was. It felt good between his fingers. Once again Dean was struck by how angelic the man looked in his sleep.

"Dean..." Castiel sighed. Dean froze. Not good. SO not good. Dean was supposed to be showing restraint for Castiel's sake, and here the man was sighing out his name in his sleep?! He placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Cas." Dean tried. Castiel sighed again and shifted his arm up to wrap around Dean's thigh. Crap. Crap, crap, crap. Now Castiel's hot, smooth hand was mere inches away from the sweet relief Dean's body started to crave. "Cas. Come on, Sleeping Beauty, you gotta get up." _Before I do_ , Dean thought.

"Don't wanna," Castiel pouted more asleep than awake. Dean was sure a coherent Cas would never sound so petulant. He chuckled.

"Come on, get up," Dean urged. Castiel gripped him tighter. "Cas," Dean's voice was thick and strained. "you gotta move. I'm tryin' to behave here, man, and you aren't exactly making it easy on me."

Castiel finally surfaced to consciousness. Realization dawned on him slowly, and he flushed at how familiar he had been with Dean. He sat up suddenly. Dean put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Cas, it's fine," Dean tried to reassure him. "You're exhausted. You need a good night's sleep. Come on, let's get you to bed." They both stilled, the unintended innuendo hung in the air between them. "I'll walk you out." Dean said in an attempt to ease the tension that had crept into Castiel's lithe frame.

Castiel nodded, relieved that Dean was being so understanding of his needs. He wondered how long it would last. Surely Dean would get bored with him, or tired of waiting around for Castiel to pull himself together. For now, though, he would give Dean what time and attention he was able to and hope that it would be enough for the man.

They both stood, and headed for the door. Castiel shivered. The loss of what little contact he'd had with Dean left him feeling cold and empty. He walked a little closer to Dean as they headed out the door to the garage.

Dean checked the lock before he pulled the door shut behind himself.

The two men stood in the Winchesters' driveway, silently. They shuffled and fidgeted, avoiding each others' eye.

"Thank you very much for inviting me to join you tonight," Castiel offered. "I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

"Yeah, 'course, Cas," Dean replied. "You're welcome any time." He met Castiel's gaze as he said the last words.

"I know, Dean," Castiel stated. He smiled at the green-eyed man. "I...," _wish I could be more for you_ , _wish I were ready to let you in_ , _wish I could tear your clothes off and ravish you_ , flittered through his mind. "Thank you," he finally settled on. In a move of uncharacteristic boldness, Castiel stepped forward and pressed his lips to Dean's cheek.

Dean held his breath.

Castiel drew away slowly, the stubble of his chin clinging to Dean's as if willing it's owner to chase the contact, stay close. Dean turned into the sensation, and their lips brushed as Castiel pulled away. The touch was painfully insufficient, and Dean drew in a shaking breath.

Still close enough to feel Dean's breath on his lips, Castiel whispered to him.

"Goodnight, Dean."

Dean's voice wouldn't come. He swallowed hard and nodded, closing his eyes.

When he opened them again, Castiel had crossed over to his own driveway and was headed for his door. That gaping, narrow space divided them once again.

"Goodnight, Cas." Dean's voice returned long after Castiel had gone inside and closed his door. "Sleep well, angel."


	20. Chapter 20

It was a long night for Dean. The restraint he had shown all night in keeping his distance from Castiel left him exhausted and wound tighter than a bowstring. A deep itch moved restlessly under his skin. He tossed and turned in his bed, finding little relief in the change of position. He checked the clock over and over, watching the minutes tick by, making him more anxious about how little sleep he was going to get as they slipped away. It was a self-perpetuating frustration.

Sometime after three, he finally fell asleep.

Restless images of blue eyes and luscious lips plagued his dreams. The deep gravely sounds of pleasured moans rang in his ears. He woke an hour later drenched in sweat, panting and achingly hard. He scrubbed a hand across his face, wiping the sting from his eyes. Rolling to his back, Dean chased the echo of Castiel's voice in his memory and sighed a low moan.

He recalled the image of Cas, after he had choked on the burger; seated in front of him, lips parted, panting and watery-eyed. And his aching cock gave a painful throb. Dean brushed the tips of his fingers along his shaft and his nerves sparked to life at the touch. He shuddered at the sensation. Dean wrapped his hand around his length and gave a long, slow pull. Arching into the feeling, with another moan, Dean closed his eyes to the darkness and pictured Castiel, naked and writhing beneath him. He imagined the dark-haired man stretched out on Dean's bed, his legs spread wide and cock flushed and proud, begging for Dean to touch him. To take him. To fuck him. He could almost hear the man's whimpered pleas for Dean's cock. Twisting his wrist as he reached the head of his dick, he slid his thumb across the slit and hissed at the shock of pleasure that shot up his spine.

Remembering the way Castiel had sighed his name as he slept, a hand so close to the heat of Dean's groin, Dean called out the man's name lowly, as in response. He tightened his grip and stroked faster. The heat of his release built quickly in the base of his spine, and curled up, seeking freedom.

"Cas...oh fuck!" Dean's breathing hitched and his strokes became irregular. He'd hardly started, and already he was racing to the finish. He sped up his strokes, and reached his left hand down to kneed his balls. Sliding one finger farther back, seeking out the heat of his tight entrance, he teased the sensitive ring of muscle. "Oh, god, yes! Fuck, Cas-" Dean's cries were cut off as his orgasm leaped from him in waves of white, hot cum that painted his bare chest and stomach. He stroked himself gently through the aftershocks, savoring every tingle and sensation until his softening member became too sensitive to continue.

He reached to the floor to grab a t-shirt to wipe up the mess he had made all over himself. Turning to look at the clock, he sighed at the time. 4:57. At least he could sleep for another hour.

Castiel fared somewhat better. Once home, though, all drowsiness left him. His heart hammered in his chest at the thought of how close he had been to Dean as he'd slept on the couch. So close. And the man was so gentle with him. So patient. So comforting. If he had just reached out his hand a little farther...

He couldn't think like that. Couldn't let himself get too close to Dean. It was too soon.

But here, in the dark solitude of his bedroom, he was free to imagine.

Free to imagine the feel of his hands on Dean's gloriously tanned skin. Free to imagine the taste of that skin as he licked a stripe up Dean's warm throat. Free to imagine the moans that would fall from Dean's lips as Castiel teased and stroked his cock. The sound of Dean's voice calling out his name... The feel of his heat as it clenched around Castiel's cock when Dean came.

Castiel's hand moved fluidly up and down his length in a strong, steady rhythm. He pictured Dean bent over in front of him, remembering how his ass had looked when he bent to pick up the dropped duffel bag at the party. Castiel longed to see it again. Sans clothes.

The thought of Dean naked and bent over in front of him, moaning Castiel's name was enough to send him over the edge. With a gasp, he came hard in his fist, rocking his hips up and pumping his release. He dropped his arms to his side as his body gave one final shudder of pleasure. Castiel lay in his bed, panting. He reached for some tissues on the nightstand to clean up the cum before the sticky mess dried on his chest. With a great sigh, he pulled his boxers up, pulled the covers over him, and rolled over.

Sleep came quickly for him, and he dreamed of green eyes and command gold.


	21. Chapter 21

Today was going to be brutal. Dean wasn't sure there was enough coffee in the world to keep him going on an hour and a half of sleep, plus the lack of sleep from the night before. He was scheduled at the garage open to close and had agreed to pick up a shift at the Roadhouse that night. Sam was still sound asleep. He didn't have to be to work at the library until ten am. He was such a little nerd. But, hey, if working at the local library helped Sammy get a full ride to Stanford, Dean couldn't really tease him too much.

Sam had tried his best to persuade Dean not to work so many hours, but he wouldn't hear it. Full ride or not, Sam was still going to need money to get him through the school year, and Dean would be damned if he was going to let the kid pick up any jobs. Although they had a bit of money from the life insurance policy left from their parents' deaths, they both agreed that money should be saved for emergencies and maintenance on the house.

"Your job is to focus on school, Sammy," Dean was firm about it. "Keep up your grades. That's all you gotta do." Sam's protests fell on deaf ears.

Filling a travel mug with as much coffee as could possibly fit (and then some), Dean made his way out to his baby. As the garage door opened, he glanced over at Castiel's side door. A thought struck him suddenly, and he turned back into the house.

Digging around the junk drawer, he found pen, paper and tape. Well, duct tape. It would have to do. He quickly scrawled a note, and slipped over to the little brick house. He taped the note on the side door as quietly as possible. Cas' room was at the other end of the house, so it was more than likely that he wouldn't hear Dean anyway, but he didn't want to wake Cas up if he was still sleeping.

A little nervous about the gesture, Dean climbed in his car and headed to work. Perhaps the anxious jitters would be enough to keep him going for the day.

Castiel woke slowly. He savored the sensation of a fresh start in a new place. Adjusting to the layout of his bedroom, he took in the space around him. The window was on a different side, and it was smaller than in his old place. The french doors to the deck poured light across the bed, and Castiel stretched in it and curled back up, like a cat. He knew he didn't have too many more mornings like this that he could savor; the start of the school year was just a couple of weeks away.

Eventually, the call of his bladder won out over the call of his bed, and he got up reluctantly. Trudging to the toilet, he glanced at himself in the mirror as he passed. What he saw there made him stop. He looked...happy. Staring at his reflection, he noticed the lines around his eyes had softened. His skin didn't look so gray and lifeless. His eyes didn't look so dull. Anna had said he didn't look good when he arrived in Kansas, and he knew she was right.

When had it changed? How bad had he gotten that he noticed now the sudden change in his own appearance? More importantly, WHAT had changed it?

He supposed it had to do with...

With being close to the members of his family that he actually loved. With having the chance to start over fresh. With having a place that made him feel at home. With having neighbors who...who were so...welcoming.

He quickly pushed away thoughts about which specific neighbors may have had the most impact on his outlook as he finished in the bathroom. Out of habit, Castiel walked to the fridge to get some breakfast. It wasn't until he opened the fridge that he realized he still had absolutely no food in his house. He closed the fridge with a sigh. Turning around, he saw the slice of apple pie Dean had brought him yesterday. Perfect.

Filling a glass with water, grabbing a fork and the slice of pie, Castiel decided to go enjoy his breakfast on the deck in the sunshine. He made his way through his bedroom to the french doors and stepped out into the sunshine. The patio furniture, which also belonged to Gabriel, was a bit higher end than Castiel would have purchased, but was exceptionally comfortable. Turning his face to the sun, Castiel took a deep, cleansing breath and let it out on a contented sigh.

As he took his first bite of the pie, savoring the delicate flavors his brother had perfected, he moaned. Castiel let out a bark of laughter, thinking of Dean doing the exact same thing in the middle of the night not long ago. With pleasant thoughts and pie as his companions, Castiel savored the morning.

After a while, the lack of caffeine started to make Castiel's head buzz with the a dull ache. He decided groceries, with a stop at a coffee shop beforehand, would be the best plan for today. Gathering up his items, Castiel headed inside to get dressed and grab his wallet and keys.

Reusable bags in hand, he opened the overhead door to the unattached garage from inside the kitchen and pulled open the side door. A fluttering of paper caught the corner of his eye. The knob still in his hand, Castiel opened the door wider to stare at the note taped to it at eye level.

'Let me know if you need anything. -D' The note read in thin, slanted writing. The words were followed by what Castiel could only assume was Dean's phone number. He tried not to acknowledge the way his stomach flipped excitedly when he removed the note. Turning back into the kitchen, Castiel walked to the fridge and taped the note to it. He stared at it for a moment and smiled to himself.

He pulled the side door shut behind him as he walked out to the garage.

Shopping for groceries was tedious and uneventful. And expensive. Castiel hadn't brought a single food item with him from Michigan except herbs and spices: they wouldn't spoil on the long trip out. Staples like bread and milk were on the list, but so were things corn starch, honey, and flour. He had absolutely nothing in his cupboards. It took him the better part of three hours to get all the things he would need and want for a well-stocked pantry.

By the time Castiel got home, it was nearly noon. He made short work of the refrigerated items, smiling each time he saw Dean's note, and set everything else out on the kitchen table. He needed to sort out where he was going to put things. After the third time of trying to find the perfect cupboard for the baking ingredients, Castiel was getting frustrated. Maybe lunch would help.

Making himself a quick sandwich, Castiel sat down on the couch. He took his first bite, and thought _I wonder what time Dean eats lunch_? On a whim, he decided he'd send Dean a text. Just to let him know he got the note, of course. Not to see how his day was going, or anything like that. That would be weird. Right?

Dean had, so far today: dropped a wrench, overfilled a simple oil change, called three people by the wrong names, and almost dozed off under an engine. When he knocked over a socket set, Bobby finally spoke up.

"The Hell's the matter with you, boy? You been drinkin'?"

"No, Bobby. I haven't been drinking. I'm fine," Dean snipped at him.

"Don't get pissy with me, son, I ain't the one droppin' shit." Bobby retorted. Dean huffed a sigh.

"'M sorry, Bobby. It's not you, it's me-" he chased a socket around the garage floor.

"Damn straight it's you, boy. What's got into ya?"

"Couldn't sleep. Only dozed off for about an hour," Dean softened a bit.

"Somethin' on your mind?" Bobby knew it was no use asking Dean to talk about his feelings, but if it was going to interfere with Dean's work, that made it Bobby's business.

Dean would be damned if he was going tell Bobby that he couldn't stop thinking about Cas: what was he doing? did he get Dean's note? what if the wind blew it away -that was stupid, he'd put it inside the screen door-? A million other questions raced each other through Dean's brain all morning.

"Uh, just...thinkin' about Sammy leaving next fall..." Dean lied. Bobby knew it was a lie, but didn't press the issue.

"Well, why don't you go take your lunch now. You can finish this up when you get back." Dean nodded and turned toward the break room. "And hurry up with this one. I gotta Grand Am needs new brakes yet today."

Scrubbing his hands and face with icy water made a huge improvement to Dean's ability to focus. He grabbed his lunch out of the fridge and went to sit in the air conditioned break room. Dean pulled his phone from his back pocket, set the timer for thirty minutes and laid it on the table before he sat down.

He had just taken a bite of his sandwich when his phone buzzed. Furrowing his brow, he saw he had a new text. Dean didn't recognize the number. The 616 area code was a mystery to him. He didn't want to hope, but...

'Hello Dean'

That was all it said. It was either really creepy, or kind of adorable – depending on whether or not it was actually from Cas. He wasn't sure how to respond.

'Hey,' he sent back. Dean stared at his phone for a moment, willing it to offer up more information.

'I got your note. Thank you'

Dean's heart beat hard. It was Cas. Dean's hands shook the slightest bit as he typed a response. From lack of sleep, he told himself.

'NP. Evrthg ok?'

It was a couple of minutes before his phone buzzed again, and Dean was starting to get anxious. WAS everything okay?

'I'm fine, yes. I just wanted you to know that I got your note.'

Oh.

Dean tried not to be too disappointed with that. While he tried to come up with something to send back, his phone buzzed again.

'I hope I'm not disturbing you at work.'

Dean smiled. 'Nope. Eating lunch. :)' The response came quickly this time.

'Me too.'

'What r u eating?' Dean still had more than half his lunch break left. Might as well chat with Cas while he had the chance.

'Ham sandwich'

Dean chuckled at that. 'Me 2. U finally make it to the store?'

'I did.'

They texted back and forth for a while about what Castiel had done so far today and how much unpacking he had left to do. Dean told Cas about the monumentally shitty day he had been having so far.

Before Dean knew it, the alarm on his phone went off, and he had to head back to work. Much as he didn't want to end his conversation with Cas, he knew Bobby would have his hide if he wasn't finished with the Buick he was halfway through in the next hour.

'Thx for the chat. Gotta run, lunch is over. C u soon!' Dean ended.

'Hope your day gets better' Cas returned.

Dean smiled to himself 'it already has.' He saved Cas' number in his phone before returning it to his pocket, threw his trash away and headed back to work.

Castiel set his phone down on the coffee table and stared at the words there until the screen went to sleep. He heaved a sigh. Not good. It seemed like the more he tried to resist the temptation of getting too close to Dean, the harder and faster he fell. Running his hands through his wild hair, Castiel stood and headed back to the kitchen. The lunch break was exactly what he needed to be able to focus on the task of setting up his kitchen.

Around four, Castiel's phone buzzed. He had moved on from the kitchen, and was working on setting up his bedroom.

'Dinner?'

It was from Anna.

'Sure,' he replied. 'When and where.'

'Pick u up 6:30. M & G are coming 2.'

It would be nice to see Michael, he had been out of town for the last week, and Castiel hadn't seen him since the Fourth of July. Gabe, on the other hand...

Well, he had two hours before he had to get cleaned up. That should be enough time to get his room set up.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean finished the Grand Am just before 5:30. There wasn't really enough time to start on a new project before closing, and he knew Ellen would appreciate it if he was able to shower before having to tend bar at the Roadhouse. Packing up his tools, and wiping his hands, Dean shouted to Bobby at the other end of the garage.

"Hey, I'm gonna head out. Grand Am is done, and I got a shift at the Roadhouse."

"Yeah, go get cleaned up, I don't wanna hear about how I sent you there smellin' like you showered in motor oil. That woman nags me enough as it is," Bobby shot back.

"I'll be sure to tell her that," Dean laughed as he made for his car.

"You do, an' they'll be the last words you say, boy!" Bobby shouted after him.

Dean climbed in his baby and headed for home. He yawned loudly as the engine roared to life. His exhaustion was dulled by the memory of his text conversation with Cas earlier in the day that left him with a small smile and a spring in his step for the rest of the afternoon.

At home, a quick, cold shower helped wake Dean up. He dressed quickly in his 'this ass don't stop' jeans – he always got better tips when he wore them – and a fitted, plain black t-shirt. He grabbed his wallet and keys and headed back out the door. He glanced at the little brick house on his way out of the driveway. It was becoming habit.

Dean saw Castiel in the living room, a box under one arm, he honked and waved. Castiel returned the gesture with a smile, and Dean's stomach flipped.

True to her word, Anna arrived with Michael to pick Castiel up at exactly 6:30. A quick look around at the progress he had made in settling in, and they were out the door.

"I thought you said Gabe would be joining us as well?" Castiel asked as they climbed into Anna's car.

"We figured it would be easier for all of us if he just met us there," Anna explained. Gabriel lived on the other end of town, and the restaurant was nearly halfway in between. "We told him to meet us there at six, so he should be there about the time we arrive." Castiel smiled knowingly. Not everyone in their family valued punctuality.

"Good call," Castiel chuckled.

"Yer late, boy," Ellen's imposing figure, hand on hip, scolded from behind the bar.

"But I'm a CLEAN late," he quipped at her with a kiss to the cheek and a crooked smile as he slipped behind the bar. Ellen rolled her eyes and smacked him with a towel. Dean laughed and sauntered over to the computer to punch in. Grabbing some glasses, he whistled as he started cleaning them. Dean's chipper attitude didn't go unnoticed by Ellen.

"What's got into you today?"

"Nothin. Just havin a good afternoon." Dean gave her a shit-eating grin as he kept washing.

"Mmhmm," She quirked an eyebrow at him, but didn't press the issue. He'd tell her when he was ready.

Mondays were surprisingly busy at the Roadhouse, and both the Winchesters worked them. The burgers were the special, and they were the best in the state. It wasn't unusual for the Monday dinner rush to be as busy as Friday night. Tonight was no exception. All the tables were full, and there was a ten minute wait. Dean slipped to the back to get cases of beer to restock the bar. As he passed behind the grill where Sam was working, Dean snapped him with the towel from the bar he always kept flung over his shoulder.

"Ow! Jerk!" Sam rubbed the spot where his brother had gotten him.

"Bitch," Dean laughed.

"Hey, Anna! Cas!" Jo greeted them warmly when they walked into the Roadhouse. "How many you got tonight?"

"Hello, Jo!" Anna returned warmly. "There's four of us. Jo, this is my husband, Michael, and my brother Gabriel." Anna introduced. Jo's eyebrows shot up. Her eyes flicked from Anna to Cas to Michael. There were several moments of awkward silence where all of them fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Alright, someone tell me what's going on. The suspense is KILLING me!" Gabriel broke in.

"There was some...confusion at the party the other night," Castiel said diplomatically. He turned to the blonde. "Jo, Anna is my sister. Not my wife." Gabriel burst into laughter. Michael and Anna exchanged smiles. Castiel looked at the ground.

"Oooookay," Jo nodded. She turned and grabbed a stack of menus. "Follow me," she said. They settled themselves into a table with chairs on one side and a booth on the other. Gabriel and Michael sat next to each other on the booth side, facing the bar. "Meg will be over in just a few. Enjoy!" And with that, Jo headed back to the hostess stand to help other patrons.

Dean returned to the bar, arms loaded with cardboard cases of beer. He ducked down to the refrigerators and quickly stocked them. Once finished with the bottles, he stacked the boxes under the bar, and stood back up and started filling drink orders. Not once did he notice the little group along the back wall that had been seated in his absence.

"You gang know what you want to drink, or do you need me to read you the beer list that's in front of your faces?" The harsh words were delivered with enough humor to make the table doubt the bite in them. Meg's style of customer service wasn't for everyone, but the regulars were used to her and, for the most part, loved it.

"Lemonade, please," Anna smiled politely.

"I'll have an appletini," Gabriel fixed Meg with a challenging stare. She smirked at him, but inclined her head slightly.

"It says you have Founders. May I ask which beer?" Castiel inquired.

Meg turned to him. She looked him up and down appraisingly. She must have like what she saw there. Hips swaying, she sauntered a little closer to Castiel. "Dirty Bastard," she said suggestively. Gabriel laughed out loud.

"Wrong one, sweetcheeks. This one's an angel," Gabriel winked at her.

"That's the name of the beer, Gabriel," Castiel said flatly. Castiel looked up at Meg, "May I have that, please."

"Anything you want, angel," she said as she leaned on the table in front of Castiel. She stared at him. After a strange moment of Meg staring at Castiel and everyone else staring at her, Michael cleared his throat.

"I'LL have that as well," he attempted. There was a 50/50 chance Michael would actually get the drink he ordered. Meg stood up and walked away from the table, hips swaying for Castiel's benefit. It was not lost on him, but went unappreciated by him. Gabriel watched with longing as the full curve of Meg's ass kept perfect time all the way back to the bar.

That was when Gabe noticed him. Rag tossed over his shoulder, easy smile on his lips, and ripped arms pulling taps and filling beers, Dean looked relaxed and confident behind the bar. Gabriel studied him for a moment while the others looked through the menu. An idea struck him. What were the chances...?

"Cassie, let me borrow your phone."

"What? Why do you need my phone?" he asked.

"I wanna check something, and I left mine in the car. Just give me your phone." He waved his hand at Castiel in a 'come on' gesture. Castiel pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to his brother.

Poor, gullible, unsuspecting Castiel.

Gabriel unlocked the phone and quickly searched through his brother's contacts.

Bingo.

He switched over to Castiel's text messages and noticed the end of the conversation from earlier that day. _Oh, it is just too easy!_ Gabriel thought.

'Lookn good hot stuff ;)'

He sent it, locked the phone and set it back on the table in front of Castiel. His Cheshire-cat grin spread slowly across his face as he watched the man at the bar, waiting for the reaction.

Dean had just caught up with the drink orders that had been placed when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out quickly, while Ellen was otherwise occupied, and checked to see who it was. Cas. Too curious to wait, he opened the text and read it quickly. His eyes went wide and his head shot up to look around.

He saw Anna first. Her red hair like a beacon in the dim bar. There was Cas, his back to Dean, and with them were two other men. Dean recognized the one across from Cas as the man from the bakery. That must be Gabriel. Maybe the man across from Anna was her husband? Odd, though. Of all of the people sitting at the table, he was the only one who looked like he could be related to Cas; dark hair, wide eyes, same build. Maybe another brother? Dean wasn't sure how many siblings Cas had.

Dean scanned the table and noticed the grin on Gabriel's face as he watched Dean. Hmm. Not suspicious at ALL.

Dean smirked and turned back to his phone.

'Thx u 2 gorgeous'

He watched as Castiel's head shifted from the menu to look at his phone. Watched as the dark-haired man picked it up and read the text. Smiled as Cas went rigid, his shoulders going stiff, and his head whipped around, trying desperately to find Dean.

When Castiel's terrified eyes finally found him, Dean waved lazily from behind the bar.

'Tell ur brother 2 stop fucking w/ ur phone' Dean sent to him.

Cas looked down at his phone again, then turned to Gabriel. Dean couldn't hear the words from where he was, but the message was clear: Castiel didn't find it amusing. Gabriel, on the other hand, was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. The commotion drew the attentions of Anna and the other man.

Dean watched as Cas showed the messages to his sister. Anna turned to Gabriel and addressed him in much the same way Cas did. The dark-haired stranger smiled and said something to the table that started Gabe laughing harder and earned a smack on the arm from Anna. Castiel put his face in his hand. Anna stood up and turned toward the bar. As she made her way over, Dean called to one of the servers.

"Hey, Ash, cover for me for a minute, would ya?"

"I got this, man! Do your thing," Ash nodded his mullet at Dean.

Castiel watched in stunned horror as Dean made his way out from behind the bar, a pleased half smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. Castiel was hypnotized by the man's movements. Easy, confident, gloriously bow-legged strides brought him closer by the second. Dean's smile widened and he spread his arms out to embrace Anna. Castiel never even saw her get up from the table. He only had eyes for Dean.

Dean kept one arm across Anna's shoulders as she lead him back to the table. She walked him over to the man he didn't know. Castiel couldn't bring himself to look at Dean.

"Dean," she said proudly "this is my husband, Michael." Michael stood and held out his hand. He had warm eyes and a comfortable smile. Dean shook his hand firmly and nodded to him. "Michael, Dean and his brother live next door to Cassie. They are the ones who invited us over for the barbeque."

"Oh!" Michael warmed up even more to the new man. "It's really nice to meet you."

"And this," Anna indicated the other man Dean hadn't met, "Is my other brother-"

"Gabriel," Dean finished. He smirked at the man seated across from Cas.

"Dean Winchester," Gabriel smiled lazily at him. "The apple pie man himself." The smile on Dean's face was gone in an instant, and his eyes shot to Cas. Castiel's gaze flicked up to meet his. Dear god! Had Cas told his brother about the nighttime pie escapade?!

"What?" Anna broke the silence.

"Every Sunday, Dean and some Sasquatch of a teenager – your brother, I assume?" Gabriel inquired. Dean nodded, still not able to speak. "- come into the bakery. Dean-o, here, orders the same thing every time. Apple pie." Dean heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yeah," Dean's relaxed smile came back easily, "Sammy always gets something different, but I like the pie."

"How is Sam?" Anna asked.

"Good. He's here. Workin' the grill. I'll send him out to say hello." Dean worked his way over to stand behind Cas' chair. "Any ideas what you guys are gonna order?" Dean clapped a hand down, gently, on Cas' shoulder. Castiel didn't mean to lean into the touch, but his body betrayed him.

"Well, I know the burgers here are really good," Michael shrugged, "I was thinking about one of those." Dean nodded.

"Best in the state," Dean beamed.

"I'll have a slice of that brunette waitress of ours," Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at Dean.

"She will eat you alive," Dean laughed.

"Challenge accepted!" Gabriel shouted pounding his fist on the table.

"I think her sights are set elsewhere, Gabe," Michael nodded at Castiel. Dean's grip tightened on Castiel's shoulder.

Once again Castiel's body betrayed him. At the possessive pressure of Dean's touch, Castiel's dick gave a needy pulse. Heat rose in his cheeks, and he looked down at the table.

"Well, even if she were my type, I'm...not available," Castiel all but whispered. It was loud enough for Dean to hear, though, and his heart stuttered a bit. He knew that Cas meant he wasn't in a position to be dating anyone, but he couldn't help the hopeful feeling that bubbled up inside him.

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at Castiel, then shifted his gaze up to Dean.

Dean cleared his throat.

"Well, I'd better get back. If I leave Ash behind the bar for too long, he starts trying to invent drinks. And they always suck," Dean laughed. "It was nice to meet you," he waved at Michael and Gabe, "good to see you, Anna. See you around, Cas." He gave Cas' shoulder another squeeze, and headed back to the bar.

It took every bit of strength in Castiel not to turn around and watch Dean's perfect ass walk back to the bar. He stared at the table instead.

A few moments later, Meg appeared with their drinks. Including Michael's. They all ordered burgers, and soon fell into comfortable conversation.

After their second round of drinks and their burgers – delivered by Sam, himself - were finished, the group were all smiling and laughing. Dean had been right; they were the best burgers in the state. They ordered another couple rounds of drinks and quickly lost track of the time.

"Damn, Castiel, this beer is good, but it's heavy!" Michael laughed.

"And high gravity. Be careful," Castiel chuckled.

"Is it? Huh. Guess that's why two on an empty stomach had me buzzed already."

"And how many after that got you to this?" Anna laughed. Michael shrugged. "Good thing I'm driving," Anna rolled her eyes. "Speaking of which...I hate to break up the party, but I'm exhausted."

"Why is that, Anna?" Castiel gave her a knowing look. She still hadn't told him about the baby.

"I...uh...have been working a lot of hours lately, and...late nights..." She dodged. Castiel wouldn't press her, but he gave her a flat look of disbelief. She turned away to grab her purse, clearly avoiding Castiel's gaze. "You guys ready?"

"I'm gonna stick around a while longer," Gabriel announced. "Care to join me, Cassie? I'll make sure you get home safely." Castiel hadn't really had a chance to spend time with Gabriel since he'd arrived, and it wasn't usual for his brother to want to hang out with family, so Castiel figured _why not_?

"If it's not too much trouble. Sure," Castiel smiled.

"Nah! It'll be fine," Gabriel waved at him.

"Alright then boys, we'll see you later," Anna leaned down to kiss each of her brothers goodbye, and Michael shook their hands.

Once Michael and Anna had left, Gabriel stood up.

"Come on baby, bro. Let's find a more comfortable spot." He clapped Castiel on the shoulder as he passed.

Castiel watched in horror as Gabriel walked past him toward the bar. He found two empty seats and made himself at home. Castiel had no other choice but to follow his brother. With a deep sigh, he stood up and braced himself for an evening of staring at Dean in _those_ jeans while his brother made inappropriate comments.

Dean's night just got a whole lot better. He watched a blush creep up Cas' face as the man moved toward the empty seat next to his older brother. He was sure he would never get tired of seeing Cas blush.

"What can I get'cha?" Dean asked as he approached the two men.

"I'll have an appletini," Gabriel smiled.

"Of course you will," Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas?"

"Dirty Bastard, please." Dean's mouth went dry at the words. Oh, if only – IF ONLY- he knew how true that was...

Dean got their drinks, and tried not to hover. He had other work – and other customers – he needed to take care of. Dean turned back to the rest of the bar.

A perky brunette with dark eyes and a killer figure leaned against an open spot near Cas and Gabe. Dean made his way down the bar to her. With a playful wink, and a flirtatious touch to Dean's arm she ordered a shot of bourbon.

Castiel's jaw clenched. Ever perceptive, Gabriel laughed at his brother's reaction. Dean turned at the sound, and Castiel's blush deepened. He dropped his gaze to the bottle in front of him.

"Can I get you anything else, Lisa?" Dean asked as he set her drink on the bar in front of her.

"I'm sure there is," she cooed, running her fingers up his arm. Dean put his hand over hers, and pulled it from his arm. With a smirk and kiss to the back of her hand, he set it back on the bar. Castiel's brow furrowed, and he glared at his bottle as though he could blow it up with his mind.

"Sorry, honey, I'm..." he glanced at Castiel, "not available." Cas' eyes shot up to catch Dean's glance. Gabriel barked out a laugh. Dean turned away from the woman, and moved back to the shelves of liquor behind him, effectively shutting her down.

"Pity," she raked her gaze down Dean's body. Dean reached up to one of the top shelves and grabbed a bottle of tequila. He poured a shot and returned the bottle. The woman turned and walked away from the bar.

Dean sauntered over to Cas and set the shot down in front of him. He clapped him on the upper arm and slid his hand down as he walked to the bar sink to start washing glasses.

"Dean, I didn't order this," Castiel said.

"I know," Dean smirked at him. "Looked like you could use it, though."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Gabriel feigned offense.

"I'd be more than happy to get you a shot. You just have to pay for them," Dean winked at Gabe.

"And HE doesn't?" Gabe shot back, pointing at Castiel.

"Nope."

"How is that fair?" he pouted.

"That's what you get for screwin' around with his phone," Dean laughed. Castiel smiled.

"It's fine, Dean," Castiel waved a hand, "I will pay for the shot."

"No you won't," Dean shook his head. He stood right in front of Cas, his arms spread wide on the bar and a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. "You gonna do that shot, or just stare at it all night?"

"I'll drink it," Castiel met his gaze evenly. "IF you do one with me." He couldn't believe how bold that was! It was, no doubt, due to all the Dirty Bastards he'd had so far that night.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at Cas. Castiel leveled his stare, challengingly. Their eye contact holding on much longer than necessary, Gabe interrupted them.

"Helloooo," he waved a hand between them. Neither of them moved. "You two are the worst."

"Alright," Dean said, "but just the one." He poured a second shot and came back to Cas. Castiel winked at Dean. The alcohol Castiel had drank so far made his brain and body wander freely into territory he would otherwise avoid. With a silent toast, they lifted their glasses together and drank. The warmth of the shot slid slowly down Castiel's throat, and his soggy brain couldn't stop the wish that it was something else entirely that was pooling, hot in his stomach. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. And the fantasy.

Dean was so caught up in watching the thoughts that crossed Cas' face that he completely missed Ellen's arrival next to him.

"Cas!" she said, in welcome surprise. Dean and Cas both jumped at the sound. "Jo said you were here. Haven't had a chance to make it out here to say hello until now, I'm afraid." She looked around. "Did I miss Anna? How's she doin'?"

"She and Michael are both well," Castiel was clever. He wanted to know if Jo had spread the word. He hoped so – he didn't want to have to keep explaining it.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," Ellen smiled. Yup. She knew.

"Ellen, this is my brother, Gabriel. He owns Heavenly Delights Bakery."

"No kidding?" Ellen lit up. "LOVE your apple pie." She smiled at Gabe. Cas and Dean exchanged smirks.

"And I love your burgers!" Gabe replied genuinely. "But your bartender leaves something to be desired."

"Hey!" Dean laughed.

"Gabriel!" Cas scolded.

"Yeah, I've been tryin to beat some sense into him for years, and it ain't worked yet," Ellen nudged Dean playfully. Ellen waved at the two brothers as she said her goodbyes, and turned back toward the kitchen.

"You guys want another round?" Dean asked.

"In a minute, for me, but get Cas one for now," Gabe climbed off his stool. Tossing his bar rag over his shoulder, Dean nodded and turned to get Cas' beer from the cooler. Castiel was so distracted by the perfect shape of Dean's ass, he didn't notice his brother tuck a $50 half under the napkin for his appletini. "I'm gonna hit the mens' room. BRB." With that, he slipped away from the bar.

"That reminds me," Castiel said, "how did you know I wasn't the one who texted you earlier?" Dean let out a roar of laughter.

"Because, Cas, even your texts are grammatically correct," Dean smiled. Cas nodded. "That and the shit-eating grin on Gabe's face was a pretty big giveaway." Castiel felt a little flutter in his stomach thinking about how Dean knew him that well.

Several minutes went by, and Gabriel still hadn't returned to the bar. Castiel was starting to wonder what had become of him. Had he hooked up with that waitress? Castiel didn't see her anywhere. He pulled out his phone to send his brother a message. Gabriel had beaten him to it.

'Got tired on the way 2 p. Went home. C if green-eyes can 'give u a ride'. ;)'

"Son of a bitch."


	23. Chapter 23

*Thank you so much to all of you who have read this story so far! I would love to hear your thoughts and suggestions as I work through this process. Please feel free to message me or chat with me on the forum for this story. I appreciate each and every one of you!*

Dean turned at the sound of Cas swearing. He raised his eyebrows as he watched the heat travel up Cas' face. Dean wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment, but he was in front of Cas in an instant, wanting to sooth it either way.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, all concern. Castiel wouldn't meet his eye. "Cas. What's wrong?" He reached out to put a hand on Cas' arm, but Cas slid his hands off the bar before Dean could make contact.

"I just remembered why I don't hang out with Gabriel more often," Cas said almost bitterly.

"Why's that?" Dean was wary of Cas' sudden mood change.

"He just ditched me."

"You're kidding me! What, did he hook up with someone on the way to the bathroom?" He meant it as a joke, but Castiel didn't laugh.

"No," he shook his head. "He's...trying..." Cas waved his hand weakly between the two of them, still unable to look at Dean. "He was my ride." Dean let out a howl of laughter. Cas flushed darker. "My brother is-"

"The best wing man you could have," Dean smiled. "He just left you here with me thinking I'd take you home, didn't he?" Cas shifted on his seat. "As in 'take you home' take you home, right?" Dean waggled his eyebrows. Cas nodded miserably. "Well don't look so excited about it, Cas, geez! I mean, I AM a pretty good lay." Cas made to get up from the stool. Dean grabbed his hand. "CAS! I'm KIDDING, man! I mean, I am a good lay-," Cas tried to pull his arm free, but Dean held tight. "But we talked about this, Cas," he rubbed soothing circles on Cas' wrist with his thumb. "Not yet." Cas finally looked at him. Dean nodded to the stool. "I'd be happy to give you a ride home." Cas sat back down. "But I work until close, so you are stuck here for another couple hours. Otherwise, I can call you a cab..."

"Thank you, Dean. I guess I'll stay for now. I have my beer to finish..."

Castiel finished his beer soon after that.

Then he ordered another.

And another.

Just after eleven, Sam wandered out of the kitchen and sat by Cas to wait for closing. Cas began a drunken, scientific lecture about the benefits of keeping bees in your yard. By the time midnight rolled around, and the Roadhouse closed, Castiel was wasted. Dean had tried to cut him off, but Meg continued to slip him beers when Dean's back was turned; partly because Cas was an adorable drunk, and partly to piss off Dean. Dean wasn't sure what had provoked the binge, but Cas certainly didn't strike him as the kind of person who did this often. If ever.

Dean and Sam practically had to carry Cas to the Impala. They stowed him in the backseat with threats of bodily harm if he puked in Dean's baby. Cas was asleep before they left the parking lot.

When they arrived home, Dean sent Sam inside to bed. He braced himself for the task of getting his very drunk, very hot, neighbor tucked into bed. Opening the door, he reached in and hauled Cas out of the car. It was no small task.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty, let's get you to bed," Pulling Cas' arm over his shoulders, Dean heaved the drunk man to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist. Cas wasn't much help. "Cas, where are your keys?" Dean strained. Cas tipped his head up against Dean's and whispered in his ear.

"Inm' pocket." His lips brushed against Dean's ear, and his hot breath made Dean's cock pulse with hope. Cas made no move to get his keys out.

"Well, we're gonna need those."

"Okay. Th're in m' pocket." It was as if he expected Dean to get them himself. With a sigh, Dean reached the hand on Cas' waist down to feel the pocket on that side. No keys. Shit. He turned his body towards Cas until their chests pressed together. Cas wrapped both arms up around Dean's neck and hummed against him as Dean searched his other pocket for the keys.

Dean had to try several keys before he found the right one. By then, Cas had shifted slightly, and tucked his head into Dean's neck. Dean could feel the hot breath on his skin, and Cas leaned closer. Blood was starting to pool in Dean's groin. He tried to tilt his hips away from Cas; he needed to get Cas set and get home NOW. But Cas was having none of it. He pressed himself closer to Dean, bringing his own half hard cock in contact with Dean's.

Castiel moaned.

Dean gasped.

Pulling him out to arms' length, Dean steered Cas inside. He marched him to his bedroom, and sat him on his bed.

"Stay upright," Dean croaked. He turned on his heel and went back to the kitchen. He filled a glass with cold water from the tap and went to the bathroom. In the cupboard, he found a bottle of ibuprofen and shook four into his hand. Cas would need at least that many. Picking up the glass of water, he headed back to Cas' room. "Here." He held out the pills for Cas to take. Popping them into his mouth one at a time, Castiel looked up at Dean. "Drink." Dean commanded. Cas accepted the glass from his hand and took a small sip. "Uh uh, the whole thing." Castiel put the glass to his lips again and guzzled the entire thing.

He held the empty cup out to Dean, who held up one finger and turned around to leave the room. He went back to the kitchen to refill the glass.

When he came back, Cas was gone.

"Cas?" Dean called out to him. A moment later, he heard the unmistakable sounds of someone relieving themselves coming from the bathroom. He'd wait it out where he was. He set the glass of water on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed. The exhaustion was catching up to him quickly. He rubbed a hand across his face.

"Hello, Dean," Cas' voice was like the low rumble of distant thunder, and it made his stomach twist. Dean looked up at the swaying figure in the doorway.

"C'mon, Cas. Let's get you into bed." Dean stood up and turned around, leaning forward to pull the covers back.

"Is that what you'd like, Dean? To get me into bed?" Cas' hands were suddenly on Dean's hips, gripping him from behind. Cas pressed close to him and Dean felt the hard line of his erection press against his ass. Dean's knees started to shake. Reluctantly, he pulled Cas' hands from his body and turned to face him. Shuffling around until Cas was backed up to the bed, Dean kept a firm grip on Cas' wrists, and just enough space between them.

"Cas, come on, man..." He pushed Cas down onto the bed and scooped up his legs. Stretching him out along the bed, Dean lifted one foot to remove his shoe. A sigh and a soft moan escaped Cas. Dean turned his head to see Cas palming himself through his jeans. Dean froze.

He squeezed his eyes shut and removed Cas' other shoe. While he could block out the image of Cas, he couldn't block out the sound.

"Deeeeaaan..." Cas moaned. It was no use. Dean was fully hard in an instant. He straightened up and stared down at Cas writhing on the bed, stoking himself through his jeans, moaning Dean's name.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean whispered. It was just loud enough for Cas to hear. He reached his hand up and gripped Dean's cock through his jeans. Dear god! Cas threw his head back and moaned again. Dean grabbed Cas' wrist once more, and pulled it from his body.

"Yes, Dean!" Castiel sighed, "Fuck me!" He turned his hand in Dean's grip until he could grab hold of the man above him and pull him down. Dean caught himself with his free hand before he landed on Cas. Dean was panting with want.

He grabbed both of Cas' hands and pinned them above his head. Cas thrust his hips up seeking the friction he so desperately craved.

"I will, Cas. Jesus fucking Christ, I will," Dean's voice shook. Cas moaned his name again, and Dean's head dropped to Cas' chest. "But not like this. Not when you're blitzed." Cas stilled. Dean sat up and Cas looked up at him with barely focused, pleading eyes. "I will do it, so help me god I will. When you are stone-cold sober." With that, Dean leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow, angel." He stood up on unsteady legs, dick straining against the fabric of his jeans, and moved to the door.

"Why are you so good to me, Dean?" Dean stopped in his tracks. He turned to look back at Cas.

"Because you deserve it. Don't ever think you don't. Now drink that glass of water and get some sleep." Castiel nodded blearily at him.

As soon as Dean was out of sight, Castiel undid his jeans. He pulled his aching cock out and began to stroke it. He pictured the look on Dean's face when he'd moaned the man's name. Could still feel the weight and generous girth of him in his hand. He let the moans spill from his mouth as he made quick, messy work of the erection in his hands. Hard and fast, he stroked himself without any finesse. This was about the raw need. It only took a few strokes.

"Oh god! Oh god! Deeeeaaaaan!" he cried as his orgasm shot from him in thick, white ropes, coating his still clothed chest and stomach. With a breathy moan, Castiel closed his eyes and passed out.

Dean was two steps outside the bedroom when he heard it. A moan like grinding glass. His legs nearly gave out. No. He couldn't be...with Dean still right there? But there it was again. Louder. Dean's hand flew to the wall to steady himself, and he felt his throbbing cock leaking precum in his boxer-briefs. Moan after torturous moan raced to his ears. He had to keep moving. He had to get out. Now. One step at a time, Dean made it down the hallway and through the living room. When he made it to the kitchen, the moans picked up in pitch and volume. His hand on the doorknob, Dean heard it.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Dean couldn't help it, he palmed his cock, "Deeeeaaaaan!" That was it. He came, hard, in his pants like a twelve year old . Panting and shaking, he opened the door and slipped out into the August heat.


	24. Chapter 24

Everything hurt. Even his hair. Castiel opened his eyes and turned toward the clock. 10:40 am. With a moan he rolled to his side. A moan...

Something in his memory shifted, but he couldn't quite place it. Slowly, he sat up in bed. His chest was itchy, and his shirt stuck to him. It felt like he was covered in...

Oh shit.

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

The events of last night came flooding back to him in waves of humiliation. He would never be able to look Dean in the face again. He was mortified. Tears sprang from his eyes. It was a toss up if they were from embarrassment or the hangover, but they hurt either way. Castiel sat on the edge of his bed, letting the tears fall for a while.

His phone buzzed.

'U alive yet?'

Of all the people he didn't want to talk to right now, it had to be Dean, didn't it? Castiel pulled in a deep breath of air and picked up his phone. He had two other missed texts from Dean. 'Hope u slept well!' came just before seven am, and 'txt me when ur up' around nine. Castiel was torn. He wasn't sure if he was ready to speak with Dean yet, but the man was clearly worried about him. Finally, he gave in.

'I would like to sincerely apologize for my behavior last night. I do not usually drink so much, and I put you in an unfortunate and awkward position. It was inappropriate of me, and I am deeply sorry.'

Cas sighed and put his phone back on the nightstand. He put his face in his hands.

His phone buzzed again.

'I'm not.'

'What?' Castiel's brain couldn't catch up.

'I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry u wanted me. And I'm not sorry that I want u. And I'm not sorry to wait for u. And I'm not sorry I'm not sorry.'

Castiel didn't know what to do with that. As he tried to wrap his brain around it, his phone buzzed in his hands.

'U freakin out?'

'A little." Castiel laughed. Dean really did know him well.

'U need some space?'

It was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 'Yes.'

'Done. Txt me when ur ready, angel :)'

There it was again. Dean kept calling him angel. Did he know? There was no way he could have seen...But, then again, there was his name... He'd have to ask him about it. But not right now. Right now he needed space.

And maybe to vomit.


	25. Chapter 25

*Sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter, but I wanted you to be as antsy as Dean. All my best!*

Dean tried not to let the silence get to him. He knew Cas needed his space, and he wasn't about to push the man. But his family and friends were more than a little fed up with him. Bobby was ready to take him out back and kick his ass, and Ellen had already threatened to pump him full of lead with her sawed-off shotgun. Sam had taken to avoiding Dean and his wrath, choosing to keep to his room rather than the common areas of the house.

The worst part about it was that it had only been three days.

The last time Dean had had contact with Cas was that Tuesday morning after the bar. Now it was Friday morning and he was practically climbing the walls. At ten, Bobby sent him into town to get coffee and a slice of pie. When Dean tried to brush him off, Bobby finally snapped.

"Boy! Get the Hell outta my shop, and don't come back 'til you got yer head outta yer ass!"

Dean left, grumbling as he went.

He parked out front of Heavenly Delights, and grumbled his way in the door. Shoulders hunched, hands in his pockets and brow furrowed, he shuffled up to the counter.

"What'sa matter, Dean-o?" Gabriel greeted him. "You look liked someone kicked your puppy."

"'M fine," Dean mumbled. "Slice of apple pie and a coffee."

"Yeah, that's the face of a man whose fine," Gabriel rolled his eyes. Dean huffed, not willing to offer up any more information. Gabriel let out an exasperated noise and turned to go get Dean's order.

Dean was so far under his little storm cloud, he didn't hear the bell on the door when it opened. He reached in his back pocket for his wallet.

"Hello, Dean."

He whipped around so fast he dropped his wallet on the floor. It was more of a fling, really. Castiel smiled at him sheepishly as he bent down to retrieve his wallet.

"Cas!" His face lit up. "Hey, man! How've you been?" He greeted Cas like they were old friends that hadn't seen each other in years. Castiel's grin widened. It was clear that he was relieved at Dean's welcoming reception.

"I've been well, Dean, thank you. How have you been?"

"Not bad, not bad," Dean lied, shrugging his shoulders and nodding his head. Gabriel came back to the counter, Dean's pie and coffee in hand. He looked from one man to the other and back again.

"Cassie," Gabriel said warmly, "so good to see you. Out of curiosity, has it been a while since you two have seen each other?"

"We saw each other Monday night," Castiel blushed. "The bar..."

"Huh," Gabriel huffed. "That explains a lot." He set Dean's order down on the counter, picked up his money, and handed back his change with a smirk, but without another word. Dean just glared at him. Castiel furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side in confusion, but said nothing. "What'll you have, Cassie," Gabriel turned to his brother.

"I'd like a slice of apple pie, as well, please," he said, still a bit confused. Gabriel smiled knowingly and went to fill his order. Dean picked up his food and moved aside, seeking out a table near the large front window. He didn't want to hover. Hard as it was for him, he would let Cas make the next move. Plate in hand, Castiel turned and searched for Dean.

"May I join you?" Castiel asked quietly.

"Yeah, of course!" Dean replied enthusiastically. "I'd like that." Castiel smiled at him through his lashes. He sat down across from Dean. A crippling weight he hadn't known he was carrying suddenly lifted from Castiel's chest. "So," Dean began, "how's your week been? Do anything fun?"

"I finished unpacking," Castiel took a bite of his pie. "I also started working on getting my first unit of teaching set up for when school starts."

Dean and Cas chatted amiably for a while about everything and nothing. Before Dean knew it, it was after eleven, and he knew Bobby would hand him his ass again if he didn't get back to work soon.

"Listen, Cas," Dean said, reluctant to leave, "I've gotta get back to work, but...This has been really nice. I'm...glad I got to see you. I'll see you soon?" Cas nodded. It was enough for now. It would have to be. Dean stood up and placed his plate in the dish bin on top of the trash can. He turned back to smile at Cas one last time. As he pushed the door open, Cas called out to him.

"Dean..." he turned back to look at Cas again. "I've...missed you." The warmth of a blush spread up Cas' cheeks, and he dropped his gaze to the table.

"Missed you, too, Cas," Dean smiled at him again. He turned and walked out of the bakery, a flutter in his stomach and a bounce in his step.

Dean returned to his spot in the garage with renewed vigor and enthusiasm. He blew through three minor projects that Bobby had on the schedule, and even had time left to change the oil in his baby before he left work. The change in attitude was noticed by everyone around him, though no one had the balls enough to ask what had happened.

That evening, when he pulled in the driveway, Dean noticed Cas sitting in his living room, reading. _What the Hell kinda Friday night is that?_ thought Dean. He went inside and hopped in the shower. As the cool water sluiced over his body, he thought about what to do with his evening. Sam was working at the Roadhouse tonight, so Dean would have the house to himself. He didn't feel like staying home, though.

While he dressed, he thought about dinner. Worn out from the day, he didn't feel like cooking anything. Maybe he'd go bug Sam. And the new Marvel Comics movie had just come out, maybe he'd go see that, too!

As he made his way out to the garage, he glanced over at the little brick house. Things had gone really well with Cas earlier. He didn't want to press his luck, but it's not like he would be asking Cas on a date either. Just a couple of friends grabbing a bite to eat and maybe enjoying the shared experience of going to see an action movie...

With a deep breath and a confident stride, Dean headed over to Cas'.

Castiel sat on his couch reading, but not absorbing, the book in his hands. Since he had seen Dean that afternoon, it was as if an itch settled under his skin. He shifted and fidgeted restlessly. He heard Dean arrive home, and tried to disregard the way his heart hammered at the sound of the Impala. With a strained effort, Castiel shook the sound from his head and turned back to his book.

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Trying not to get his hopes up, Cas made his way over to answer. He pulled the door open, and swallowed hard.

"Hey Cas," Dean shuffled a bit on the step, "I...uh...I was thinking of going to get a burger at the Roadhouse...wondered if you wanna, maybe, join me?" Dean hoped he didn't sound as insecure about the question as he felt. He looked down at his feet. Cas swallowed again. "I mean, not like a date, or...or anything. Just...food."

"Okay," Cas nodded. Dean's gaze shot up to meet Cas'. "I like the burgers there." Dean smiled.

"Yeah, and Sammy's workin', so we can go harass him," he laughed. Castiel smiled at that. He opened the door for Dean to come inside.

"Give me five minutes?"

"No problem," Dean nodded.

Castiel hoped the disappointment at this not being a date didn't show too boldly on his face. He had to remind himself that he still needed to take some time. Much as he wanted Dean, he also wanted to do right by him. Changing into jeans and a button down, Castiel grabbed his wallet, keys and phone and headed out to meet Dean.

He found Dean staring at the bookshelves in the living room, a small smile playing around his eyes. Castiel liked the look. Dean gingerly picked up a copy of Slaughterhouse-Five. It was well worn, with a faded cover and bruised corners.

"Arguably Vonnegut's best work," Castiel said softly. Dean chuckled quietly as he put the book back, delicately, in it's place. Castiel was fascinated with the reverence Dean's rough hands had for the flimsy paperback. Dean turned to face Castiel. His green eyes shining, he whispered.

"I prefer Cat's Cradle." For a moment, Castiel debated whether or not to run to him and tear his clothes off; to ravage him right there on the floor of his living room with the words of Vonnegut perched above them, watching. Could this man get any more amazing? Why was he holding back, again?

He waited a moment too long, and the spell was broken when Dean's phone rang. Castiel turned away from him as he pulled it out to answer it.

"Hello?" Dean sounded unsure about the caller on the other end. When they spoke, Dean froze. His eyes went wide, and he clenched his jaw. His gaze flicked to Castiel, then away as he turned his back to the other man. "No. It's not like that...yeah, I mean it," his irritation was evident, and it made Castiel's stomach uneasy. "Goodbye, Bela...Yeah, I do, alright? Goodbye." With a huff, Dean shoved his phone away and turned back to Cas. "I'm really sorry about that. That was...my...that was Bela. She's...just a misunderstanding. I think it's all cleared up now. You ready?" Dean smiled brightly, the discomfort of the phone call nearly forgotten, but for the clench of Dean's jaw and the tightness of his smile. Something about the moment set Cas on edge. It was too much like before. But Dean was Dean, not Fergus. He shook off the thought.

Cas nodded, and they headed out the door.

They made it to the Roadhouse between rushes of customers. They were able to get a booth near the middle of the restaurant, not too far from the bar. Ash was their server, and, despite the stoned glaze to his eyes and the messy mullet, he got their orders correct. Castiel, wary of a repeat of his last experience with the place, opted for a beer with a lower ABV. Dean was sticking with water.

"No beer for me tonight," he said, slipping off his flannel overshirt. "'M on call tonight."

"On call?"

"For the fire department. I'm on call until midnight."

"Oh," Dear god, that was so hot. Fire fighter Dean? For a moment, Cas slipped away into a fantasy of Dean in nothing but his helmet, suspenders, and-

"CAS! You alive in there?" Cas flushed and looked down at his beer. He was so obvious. Dean knew exactly what had just happened. He didn't look too upset about it, though; he just smirked. Leaning back against the booth, one arm thrown over the back, Dean savored the color staining Cas' cheeks.

Their burgers arrived in record time, and they both devoured them like starving men. Dinner finished and Sam sufficiently harassed, they lounged in the booth, sated and drowsy.

"Was thinkin' of maybe going to see the new Marvel movie. Whaddya think?" Dean asked.

"Maybe," Cas nodded. "I'd like one more beer before we go, I think." he ordered his next round, and Dean pulled out his phone.

"I'll take a look at what time the next showin-" The phone in his hand rang out with an obnoxious alarm, startling Cas. "Fuck," Dean whispered, looking down at it. "Uh, I'm really sorry to do this, Cas, but...remember how I said I was on call...?" Cas nodded again. "Well, I just got called. Looks like there's something going on over on Orchard. I gotta run."

"Of course," Cas said.

"Look, I'll give you a call when I'm done. If you're still here, I'll come back. If you want to go home, just grab Sam. He's done working in, like, 45 minutes. I'll go tell him to check in with you."

"That's fine, Dean," Cas said sincerely.

"Okay," Dean stood up from the table in a rush.

Dean turned toward the kitchen, shouting for his brother as he went. A moment later, Dean ran back out from the kitchen, heading back to the table, wallet in hand.

"Please be safe," Castiel implored. Dean threw a wad of money on the table, and scooped up his flannel shirt. He leaned down to Cas, and without thinking in the rush of things, kissed him quickly on the lips. Cas, also caught up in the moment, returned it and placed a hand to Dean's cheek as though this were the way they normally parted from one another.

"I'll call you in a bit," Dean said as he left the table. Cas nodded, smiling weakly, and watched as Dean raced out the door. He turned back to his beer with a sigh. It took a moment for what had passed between them to sink in. When it did, Castiel flushed. It felt strangely normal to be so familiar with Dean. Castiel looked around to see if anyone had noticed.

Castiel wasn't the only one watching Dean's retreating figure. Cold, grey eyes watched with hunger as he left the Roadhouse. Once he had disappeared out the door, they turned their malice on Castiel.


	26. Chapter 26

With the help of the magnetic flashers he kept in his trunk, Dean pulled up to the fire station and was out of his car less than seven minutes after his phone went off. Racing inside for his gear, he met Benny and the others already there. Yanking on his boots, he climbed into the truck as it pulled out of the bay.

Orchard was just a few blocks from the fire station, and they could see the smoke from there. When they pulled up, Jodi Mills was already there, and Garth and Rufus pulled up in the ambulance just behind them.

"We got two kids, here," she pointed at the a large tree across the street from the house, "and the father with them. Mother's still inside. Second floor, window on the right."

Dean's stomach clenched. There was no way the mother made it out. Poor kids. He, Benny and the rest of the crew set to work with the hoses. They battled the flames for nearly two hours. There was no saving the house. Or the mother. Once the flames were out, and the ashes cooled enough for crews to enter, Benny would go in with the County Medical Examiner to recover the body. Dean made his way over to the remnants of the family, now broken by tragedy.

The father sat on the ground holding his infant son, his preschooler next to him, curled into his side. Dean placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I'm so very sorry for your loss."

He turned and walked back to the engine, pulling off his heavy coat. Dean's sorrow at the loss of the unknown woman touched him to the quick. He knew that pain, and it came flooding back to him in an instant.

It was past midnight when Dean made it back to his car. He finally checked his phone. There were several missed texts from Cas, and one from Sam.

'Call me when you make it home. I don't care how late it is,' was the last one Cas sent. Dean took a deep breath. He'd call when he got there. Right now, he needed the quiet comfort of his baby's engine rumbling beneath him. No words, no music. Just baby.

Exhaustion crept over him, but there would be no sleep for Dean tonight. That call had hit him hard. He pulled into the garage, and decided he'd call Cas after he showered.

He didn't make it that far.

Cas heard the Impala pull in the driveway, and he raced to his door. Flinging it wide, he was at Dean's side in an instant. All his anxiety melted away as he threw his arms around the man. He pulled him close, squeezed him hard. Releasing a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, Cas whispered in his ear.

"Oh god! I'm so glad you're alright!"

"'M all right, Cas. Just...need a shower." Cas relinquished his grip on Dean and stepped back. It was difficult for him, though. He didn't want to let go of Dean. He reached out, but stopped his hand before he made contact with the exhausted man. Dean saw the motion, and looked searchingly at Cas for a moment. Without a word, he took Cas by the hand and lead him inside. He stopped to grab two beers from the fridge with his free hand, and pulled Cas along the hall to the stairs. Climbing the stairs, Dean gripped Cas' hand harder. He didn't want to fall apart. Not yet. He held on to Cas as though that were the only thing keeping him together. When they reached Sam's room, he knocked on the door. "'M home, Sammy. I'm fine." Sam mumbled his relief through the closed door. Sam knew that tone. He'd wait for Dean to seek him out if he needed to talk. In the meantime, he'd stay put and give his older brother space.

Dean kept walking, still pulling Cas along with him. Entering his bedroom, he closed the door behind Cas. Dean handed off one of the beers and turned toward the master bathroom. He slipped inside and left the door open; he didn't want to shut Cas out. He needed him there.

Turning on the shower and setting his beer on the shelf inside, he stripped out of his smokey clothes and threw them in the hamper. Dean stepped under the warm spray of water and picked up his beer.

Cas averted his eyes as Dean stood, naked, in the bathroom. Much as he wanted to see all of Dean, to study him, to learn each ridge and valley of his body, it wouldn't be like this. This was Dean needing him the way he had needed Dean less than a week ago. Tonight was Castiel's night to comfort.

"It was rough, Cas," Dean's voice was low and thick. Cas could barely hear him. He moved toward the bathroom.

"What happened?" He asked kindly as he stepped inside.

"House fire. Young family. The...the mom didn't make it out."

"How terrible," Cas' voice was sad. He lowered the lid of the toilet and sat down.

"They had two kids. A baby, and the other couldn't have been more than four," Dean's eyes poured out almost as much water as the shower. "Lost their mom. Lost his wife. Lost the house...Everything. Gone. Just like that." He chugged his beer.

"Are the children alright? And the father?"

"Yeah. They were P3s. Made it out fine."

"I don't know what that means: P3s?" Cas furrowed his brow, trying to figure out the unfamiliar code.

"Priority levels. Three is non-emergency, two is emergency, one is critical, and zero...zero is D.O.A." He took a deep shuddering breath. "The mom was a zero."

"I'm so sorry, Dean." Cas wiped a hand across his face. He may not have known Dean for long, but he knew him well enough to know he took the loss personally.

Dean scrubbed himself thoroughly, and stepped from the shower. With his back to Cas, he dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around him. Again, Cas averted his eyes. Beautiful though Dean was, seeing him naked like this was far from sexual. Dean stepped back out to his bedroom, fished a clean pair of boxers out of his drawer and slipped them on. He hung the towel back up in the bathroom and grabbed his beer. Cas followed him back into the bedroom the second time he went.

Dean sat, heavily, on the bed. His shoulders hunched in abject sorrow. Cas stared at him for a moment. His made his decision. If he was honest with himself, it was made the moment he laid eyes on the man. And, at that moment, Dean needed him. Cas moved around to the other side of the queen sized bed. He emptied his pockets and slipped off his shoes. Dean didn't notice any of it.

Castiel undid his jeans and slid them off along with his socks. Still wearing his boxers and a t-shirt, he pulled the covers back and climbed on the bed. Crawling over to Dean, he wrapped his arms around him from behind: one arm looped under Dean's and up his chest, the other around his shoulders. He put his chin on Dean's shoulder and kissed his temple. Dean hid his face in his hands. He couldn't stop the tears no matter how hard he tried.

"Sshhh," Cas scooted closer, spreading his knees to either side of Dean's hips, pulling Dean back against his chest. "It's going to be all right. You are so brave, Dean, so brave. It's not your fault. You can't save everyone." Dean began to sob. "Come here." Castiel leaned them down onto the mattress. He tugged the covers out from underneath them and pulled Dean into bed. Dean went willingly.

Years of holding back the pain of losing loved ones, of not being able to be everything for his brother, of never feeling like he was good enough, poured forth from Dean in tears and bone-rattling sobs. Cas wrapped himself around Dean, letting him take the comfort he had been denied for so long.

He held Dean and rubbed his back until the worst of it had passed. As his breathing calmed and the tears began to dry, Dean rolled to his back.

"I'm so sorry, Cas," He laid an arm over his eyes. "I...this isn't...It doesn't usually get to me like this."

"Dean, you just had to witness a family losing a loved one while you were helpless to stop it. I'd be worried about you if you WEREN'T upset by that."

Dean nodded, fresh tears slipping down the sides of his face. Castiel pulled him closer, and Dean rolled to his side; his back to Cas. Taking the opportunity to move in closer, Cas tucked himself up against Dean's back, an arm around his waist. Dean slid his hand over Cas' and laced their fingers together. He pulled it up to his lips and kissed Cas' fingers, then clutched them to his chest.

"Thank you, Cas."

"Sleep, Dean," he whispered in Dean's ear. "I'll watch over you."


	27. Chapter 27

Dean slept fitfully that night. Each time he stirred, Castiel would stroke and rub his arms and back, wrapping himself around the gorgeous expanse of Dean's bare skin. He would press himself against Dean and pull him close. With a sigh, Dean would settle again, and Cas would be lulled back to sleep by the deep, even sounds of his breathing.

Castiel woke a little before six. Dean had shifted to his stomach. Cas' arm stretched across his bare back, and his leg over Dean's thigh. Careful not to disturb him too much, Castiel slowly unwound himself from Dean, climbed from the bed and slipped silently out of the room. Dean fidgeted at the loss of contact, but did not wake.

A few minutes later, Castiel returned with two mugs of fresh coffee. He set one, strong and black, on the nightstand near Dean's head. It had been a long night, and Castiel had made some revelations while he lay stretched along beside Dean. Cas sat down on the edge of the bed near Dean's waist, and ran the fingers of his free hand through Dean's hair. Dean's eyes fluttered open.

"Cas..." he frowned up at the man. Cas just smiled down at him.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean shifted on the bed, rolling to his side to get a better look at Cas, and put a hand to his own forehead. Shame pulled at his features like a physical weight. "Cas..I'm so sorr-"

"Don't." It was sharp. A command. Dean's startled eyes flicked to Castiel's. "Dean, you have nothing to apologize for. You've done nothing wrong."

"Cas, I didn't mean for this...for us..."

"I did a lot of thinking last night, Dean. A lot." Castiel's gaze was intense, and Dean knew it was the kind meant for him to listen, not talk. "All this time, I've been trying to keep you at arms length. Trying not to get too close, for both our sakes. I thought I needed time.

"When I found out... _Fergus_ had lied to me," Dean's eyebrow rose at hearing the name for the first time, "and had been cheating, I didn't feel heartbroken. Just...disappointed. I thought for sure the heartache would follow soon; that I'd hit bottom and would be too broken to even think about being with someone. The thing is: that never happened. Sure, I was sad; it was a year of my life I'll not get back, but...I guess somehow I knew that the relationship was just...never quite right. Never quite what I wanted it to be. All I felt was...relief.

"I didn't want to jump into anything with you because I didn't want to be the kind of person who can't be on their own. But I realized: all that year I was with him, I was still alone. I'm not afraid of being on my own; of being my own person. I've been alone most of my life; I like my solitude." Dean shifted uncomfortably. He looked like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I realized last night," Cas continued as he took Dean's hand, "It's not that I don't want to be alone. It's that I don't want to be without YOU." Dean's eyes shot back up to Cas'. "All this time I tried to push you away. And each time it just hurt more. Last night after you left, Sam brought me home. I couldn't sit still. I paced. Literally, the entire time you were gone, I paced. I was sure you would be safe, but I couldn't rest until I had seen you with my own eyes. I couldn't stand the thought of..." he closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought. "I was a wreck while you were gone.

"I finally understood that maybe this move wasn't to get AWAY from something, but to bring me TO something. To you. I don't want to fight it anymore, Dean." Unsure if he was still dreaming, Dean pushed himself up slowly. He searched Cas' eyes for confirmation of what he hoped was the truth. As if afraid to startle him, Castiel slowly raised his hand to Dean's cheek. His smooth palm sliding along Dean's jawline, thumb caressing his cheek, he wrapped his fingers around the back of Dean's neck and pulled him forward.

Cas pressed his lips to Dean's in a plea for understanding. All at once, Dean's brain caught up with Cas' words and he surged forward, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist and pulling him close. The kiss turned desperate in an instant, and Cas fumbled to set down his mug next to Dean's. The coffee forgotten, Cas climbed onto Dean, pressing him back into the mattress. Dean tore at the bedding separating their bodies, and Cas gripped them with his feet and dragged them down, unwilling to release Dean from the embrace they were locked in.

Once free of the blankets, Dean pulled Cas down on the bed beside him and rolled on top of him, arms still clutching at the dark-haired man. Cas' hands traced unknown symbols along Dean's strong back as he shifted his hips to slot their legs together. Dean sucked at Castiel's lower lip, pulling it between his own and worrying it between his teeth. Cas' gasp was all the opportunity he needed to rush forward and lick inside the sweet warmth of Castiel's mouth. Dean ran his tongue coaxingly along Cas' and moaned when the man responded eagerly.

Breaking away from Cas' mouth to pull in panting breaths, Dean began to work his way down Castiel's neck, sucking and licking down the smooth, pale skin. He nipped at the tender flesh over his pulse-point and Castiel let out a wanton moan. Dean's hips bucked forward of their own accord and Cas moaned again.

Castiel could feel Dean's eager response pressed hard against his thigh; hot and needy. He rolled his hips up into Dean's and felt the shiver of pleasure that raced along him with a broken sigh. Cas arched into Dean's lips and touch as his hands sought for purchase along Dean's back. His hands roving wildly across the burning heat of Dean's skin, Cas slid one hand up into Dean's hair. Dean rocked down into Cas' hips. The movement made Cas' hand clench on the silky strands harshly and tug. Dean cried out in pleasure.

"Ah, fuck! Caaaaasssss..." He rocked his hips again. Cas would have to remember that.

Cas' breathing had turned to shallow, panting breaths. His hard length trapped exquisitely between them. As if suddenly realizing how much fabric still separated them, Castiel reached down to the hem of his own shirt and pulled. Taking the hint, Dean all but ripped the shirt from Cas' body. His hands roamed greedily over the toned skin of Cas' chest and stomach. Dean sat up, straddling Cas. Tracing both sides of Cas' ribs with his thumbs, hands wrapped around his ribcage, Dean looked up at Cas.

The brilliant blue of his eyes was almost impossible to see. It existed as a sliver of color outlining the black pools of desire that Cas' eyes had blown to. His full lips were swollen and bright pink from Dean's ministrations, and his cheeks were flushed with color.

"So fucking gorgeous!" Dean whispered, hands still tracing. Searching. Learning.

Eyes still locked on one another, Cas placed both hands on Dean's firm chest and dragged them down the front of his body. When he reached the waistband of Dean's boxers, he pressed down. Dean's mouth fell open, as though he were about to question it, but Cas nodded, and Dean didn't speak. Cas pressed the thin fabric down Dean's legs, and Dean shifted to allow Cas to pull them off completely, kneeling back down between Cas' legs.

Looking down at Dean, Castiel gasped. He was beautiful. Thick and full, head flushed dark red, Dean's generous cock curved up toward his stomach. Precum leaked from the slit in a thin, steady stream, and Cas watched as it throbbed, hanging there between them, begging for attention. He moaned at the thought of all the things he wanted to do with that cock. He was desperate for a touch. A taste.

Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's dick, giving it one long, slow stroke. He watched as the precum leaked out more freely, and wiped it up with his thumb. Looking back up into Dean's eyes, Cas slowly brought his thumb up to his mouth and licked Dean from him. It was sweet. Dean tasted of honeydew and musk. Cas loved it.

"Jesus – fuck, Cas!" Dean panted above him. Dean had to close his eyes and take a few deep, shuddering breaths to keep himself from cumming all over Cas right then. Dean dove back in with gusto. He bit and sucked his way along Cas' collarbone, leaving marks he knew would stand out in sharp relief against the backdrop of Castiel's pale skin. Dean slid his hands down to Cas' boxers, and palmed him through the thin fabric. Much as he wanted to rip the offending fabric from Cas' body, Dean wouldn't allow himself to be the one to remove them. Cas had to do it. Dean needed Cas to be the one to take down that final barrier that stood between them. The thin cotton may as well have been a brick wall, in Dean's mind, and Cas was the one with the bulldozer.

As if he had heard Dean's thoughts, Cas understood the significance and meaning of Dean holding back. He tore the boxers down his legs and threw them across the room. Cas reached up and attempted to pull Dean down to him, but the man would have none of it. He wanted to see Cas. To study him, and drink in his sight.

Dean kissed his way down Cas' chest and stomach. He stopped just below his navel and sat back on his haunches to look at the man below him, nudging Cas' legs wider. Sliding his hands down Cas' hips and upper thighs, Dean took in the sight before him. Longer than Dean, though not quite as thick along the length, Castiel was impressive in his own right, and Dean licked his lips as he watched the bead of precum gather at the full head. As if it were a sacred ritual, Dean bent forward slowly and licked it up.

"Ngghh!" Cas arched into the contact, chasing the pleasure.

"Not today," Dean whispered in Cas' ear as he crawled up him, "today, I want to touch you." And with that, Dean wrapped his strong hand around Castiel's length and stroked up firmly. Cas' breath was shocked out of him at the electricity of Dean's touch. It wasn't until that moment that he realized he had been looking for this his whole life: for Dean's touch. Dean moaned at the feel of Cas' silky length as it slid through his fingers. He stroked slowly, up and down, twisting his wrist when he reached the top, and swiping his thumb through the beads of moisture gathering there.

Cas panted and thrust up into Dean's touch, willing him to go faster, but Dean would have none of it. He kept his pace steady and strong. Slowly, Cas began to unravel beneath him, and Dean was lost in the sight, sound and feel of it.

"Dean," Cas moaned. "Please."

"Just like this, Cas. Just like this," Dean shook his head and tucked his face into Castiel's neck. Cas pulled on him, trying to force him closer, but Dean resisted.

"No," he whimpered, "Need you. Need to feel you. Closer, please!" How could he say no to that? With a moan, Dean shifted closer to Castiel and pressed his cock against the heat of Cas'. Cas cried out, bucking up at the contact.

"Easy! Easy." Dean cooed in his ear. With a sure grip, Dean took both their lengths in hand and began to stroke again.

A whispered litany of 'yesyesDeanohgodyes' poured from Cas as he rocked up into Dean's fist over and over again. Dean felt the heat of his orgasm building low in his abdomen, spurred on by the sounds of Cas begging for him. He was close. Cas was closer. Dean felt Cas' shaft harden more, the head swelling slightly, and his balls pull up as Cas' body went rigid. Castiel hung on the brink of his orgasm, suspended between the sweet release and the prickling sting of the build. Dean leaned down and placed his lips against Cas' ear. His whispered breath ghosted over Cas' skin.

"Cum for me, angel."

That was all it took. With a rumbling cry and final thrust into Dean's fist, Castiel came harder than he had ever done in his life. The sheer force of his orgasm sent Dean tumbling into his own, and hot, white streams of cum shot from both of them all over Cas' stomach, chest and neck. Dean stroked them gently through the aftershocks, finally collapsing next to Cas when his arms all but gave out. Dean dragged his fingertips through the mess on Castiel and swirled it around.

"I like the way we look on you," he smirked at Cas. 'We'. Castiel shivered at the word. He liked it. A lot.

"Mmmm.I'd like to see how 'we' look on YOU," Cas smirked back. He gripped Dean's wrist and lifted his hand to his mouth. Never breaking eye contact, Cas licked each of Dean's fingers clean.

"Shit, Cas!" Dean's eyes went wide.

A sudden pounding on the door, made Dean realize his alarm was going off. He dove for his phone.

"Dean! For fuck's sake, turn off your goddamned alarm! It's Saturday!" Sam shouted.

"Uh, sorry Sam! I got it," Dean fumbled with the alarm, finally shutting it off. He grabbed his boxers and handed them to Cas to wipe up.

"And what the Hell, dude? You gotta be so loud? Geez, Cas could probably hear you from in there!"

Dean turned laughing eyes to Cas.

"Yeah, you're probably right...I'll bet he could..." Dean chuckled.

"Yes, Sam, I did hear him," Castiel said shyly. "I'm sorry that we woke you."

There was a long, awkward pause. Dean and Cas just looked at each other.

"Oh," said Sam, his discomfort clear in his voice. "Okay." With that, they heard the sound of Sam's retreating footsteps, and his door closing.

Dean turned an inquisitive eye to Cas.

"He's going to find out about us eventually, right?" Cas shrugged.

"Well, he already knew how I felt..." Dean blushed. Castiel turned toward Dean and pulled the green-eyed man toward him. With a half smile, Cas kissed him gently, and Dean pulled him closer. For a few minutes, they laid there, kissing lazily and tracing patterns on each others' bare skin.

Eventually, Dean rolled to his back, looked at his clock, and sighed. He should have been up by now. Bobby never took it easy on him when he was late. He put a hand to his forehead and rubbed.

"I don't know if I can do it today, Cas. I just don't think I've got it in me. I don't think I can get out of bed."

"Are you supposed to work?" Cas asked gently. Dean nodded. "For Bobby?" Another nod. "Can you call in?" Dean shrugged. "Try." Cas was firm, but not unkind. Dean picked up his phone and dialed Bobby's number with a sigh. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey Bobby," Dean's voice was strained, and his feigned cheer was anything but convincing. "I Uh..."

"Orchard Street?" Bobby asked with deep understanding.

"Yeah, Orchard Street," Dean rubbed his eyes with his fingertips.

"I wondered. Saw it on the news. See you Monday, then," Bobby hung up before Dean could argue or change his mind. He put his phone back on the nightstand, and stared at it.

"Dean," Cas' face was solemn. "What happened on Orchard Street? You said it wasn't usually that rough. What was different about last night?" Dean took a deep, shuddering breath and let it out slowly.

"There's a lot to tell you, Cas."


	28. Chapter 28

Their coffee had long since gone cold, and Dean wasn't awake enough for the conversation that lay ahead. He sat up in bed, and scooted up to lean against the headboard. Scrubbing his hands up and down his face he took a deep breath. Cas rolled to his side and propped his head up on his elbow, all his attention on Dean.

"About three and a half years ago," Dean began, "I was out with my parents. Sammy was staying at a friends house for a birthday party. My folks and I went to the Roadhouse for dinner, and we hung out late to play some pool. Around one thirty, we decided to head home. My parents were in the front seat of the Impala, and I was in the back. We were on Franklin, near 68th. It's a bad intersection at the best of times. 68th has a stop sign, but people always blow past it.

"I remember my mom smiling. She was singing along with the radio. She was singing to my dad. He put his arm across the back of the seat, and she moved over to him. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, whispered something in his ear, and put her head down on his shoulder. My dad smiled. He whispered something back and squeezed her shoulder. They were so happy.

"Then it was gone.

"I woke up in the back seat of the car. My legs were pinned and I couldn't move my left arm. There was the solid metal grill of a truck pressed against my face, and blood everywhere. I could hear the sirens. I could see the light from the flashers bouncing off the inside of the car. Everything hurt.

"Then I saw her. She was twisted and shoved up against the passenger side door. She looked so uncomfortable. I tried to called out to her," tears began to pour from his eyes, and Castiel sat up, shifting closer and taking his hand, "but she wouldn't answer me. I called and called, but..." A dry sob wracked his body, and Cas reached out to him. Pulling Dean to his chest and folding his arms around him, Cas began to rock him. "She was gone. There was nothing I could do. And where my father had been, was the front end of an F350. It was as if he'd never even been in the car. But he had. He had been. Wasn't til later that I realized what had happened to him; whose blood I was covered in."

"Oh, god, Dean!" Cas' eyes were stinging with tears of his own. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Not your fault, Cas," Dean mumbled. His tears had stopped, and when he spoke again, it was hollow and listless. It tore at Castiel's heart. "Guy in the truck was drunk. When they tested his blood alcohol, it was .243. They estimated he was doing between 90 and 95 when he blew through the stop sign on 68th. Never even hit his breaks. Broke his neck on impact.

"Don't know how long we were there before the cops showed up. Jodi was the first person I saw. She was crying. Was so strange to see her; all dressed up in her uniform, talkin' into her radio, tears runnin' down her face...She held my hand until they got me out. I kept telling her 'it's okay, Sheriff, everything will be alright'. Seems stupid, but I needed to know someone was going to be okay.

"Before they loaded me into the ambulance, I told Jodi where Sam was. She had to go tell him both his parents were dead. And I wasn't there for him when he heard the news. Guess he told her he needed to see me, and she brought him to my hospital room.

"Sammy, he used to be a small kid. Really small. Hard to believe when you see him now, but just a few years ago...When he got there, he didn't say a word. He just walked over to my bed, pulled the covers back, and climbed in next to me.

"For a day and a half, we stayed like that. Neither of us spoke at all. Not to anyone. No one had the heart to tell Sam to leave, and I couldn't stand the thought of him being out of my sight. I just kept thinking 'if Sammy'd been in the car, too...'" Dean shook his head. He couldn't even finish the thought, let alone say it. "So he stayed." Cas rubbed at the bare skin of Dean's back, his heart aching for the man in his arms.

"Eventually, Bobby and Ellen showed up. Ellen all but dragged Sam back to their house, and Bobby stayed with me. I was in the hospital for about five days, and either Bobby or Ellen was with me the whole time. Sam was there for most of it, too, but they made him go back to the house at night to sleep. Said it wasn't gonna help me get better to see him sitting there worrying about me all night and not getting any sleep.

"I was eighteen at the time, so when I got out, I filed to be Sam's legal guardian. Ellen and Bobby were really supportive of us, and Bobby gave me a job at the garage. We were left with the house and a sizable life insurance policy my parents had had, but I knew I'd need more income than that. Not long after that, Sam started High School and got involved in all kinds of activities. He wasn't around much, and I couldn't stand the thought of being in the house by myself, so I started bartending for Ellen. I figured, if nothing else, I could cut people off when they'd had too much; try to prevent what happened to me and Sam from happening to anybody else. Met Benny - he tends bar there, too. He was a volunteer fire fighter, and he talked me into joining. I liked it. It was good work; saving lives, helping people...

"But every now and then, you have one you can't save. And when you have to see the faces of the families that never get to see their loved one again..." Dean pressed his lips together and shook his head again. "It never gets easier. Sometimes, all I can see is my mom's face; bruised and broken. I imagine it's her that I couldn't save. Or my father. Or Sammy. And it's like it just happened, all over again."

Cas had no words. None were enough. Instead, he gripped Dean to him harder, and laid them both back down. He pulled Dean against him, and the younger man yielded easily.

Dean was exhausted. Drained. He couldn't speak anymore even if he'd wanted to. He didn't have the strength or energy to even move his limbs. Cas pulled Dean's arm over his middle, and his leg over his thigh. Tugging him close, in a mirror of the position they had been in on Cas' couch. Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean's head.

"Sleep some more," he whispered into Dean's hair. Dean burrowed his face into Cas' chest, breathing deep the scent of lemongrass, sage and spruce that lingered warmly on Cas' skin. With a stuttered sigh, Dean closed his eyes and drifted off to a dark, dreamless sleep.

Dean surfaced to consciousness several hours later, Cas still wrapped around him.

"You still here?" It was meant to be amusing, but the undertone of relief outweighed the humor.

"Of course," Cas replied as though it should have been obvious.

"You still staring at me?" This time the humor came through.

"Well, you're pretty easy on the eyes..." Cas smirked. Dean turned to look up at Castiel. Blue eyes met green, and unmeasurable comfort passed between them in their gazes.

"You know, my mom used to say angels were watching over me. Guess she was right, huh, angel?" Cas dropped his gaze at Dean's words. "Cas, you okay?"

"Dean, why do you call me 'angel'?" Cas asked quietly.

"Dunno," he shrugged. "That night, on your couch...when you were sleeping, you just...you looked like an angel, is all. So peaceful." Cas smiled softly at that. "Why?"

"My name," Cas said, "Castiel. It's the Angel of Thursday."

"No shit?" Dean's eyes went wide. Cas laughed at that.

"No shit. Anna's real name is Anael, and of course there's Gabriel. We were all named after angels. My mother Naomi...she was very religious." Cas' tone had turned almost fond. "And...there's this." He moved out from underneath Dean and sat up. Dean's breath caught in his throat.

All across the smooth expanse of Castiel's back was black ink. Two beautiful wings were tattooed from shoulders to hips. The dark feathers covering Cas' skin looked so lifelike, Dean was taken aback. As Cas shifted in the light filtering in from the window, the ink looked almost blue.

"They're beautiful," Dean was breathless. He reached a tentative hand up and stroked a finger down the length of one of the longer feathers. Castiel shivered and let out a breathy sigh at the touch. Dean repeated the movement, stroking the ink from the top of the wing to the bottom. Cas' head dropped forward to his chest. Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to the small of Cas' back, near the end of one of the inky feathers. Cas sighed again. "How long have you had them?"

"Almost ten years," Cas said. "I got them when I turned eighteen. I wanted to fly away from where I was. Leave home and never look back. I wanted to remind myself that the only thing keeping me from 'spreading my wings' was myself."

"They're incredible," Dean continued to trace and stroke the ink etched into Castiel's supple skin.

"You don't think they are..." 'dumb', 'ridiculous', 'laughable' were words Cas had heard a hundred times from other lips. "...A mistake?"

"Good god, no!" Dean nearly shouted as he thrust himself upright. "Why would you ever think that?!" He searched Cas' face, but the blue-eyed man wouldn't meet his gaze. "Cas. Who told you they were a mistake?"

"He never said 'mistake'..." Cas shrugged. 'Pigeon', he wanted to say, 'he called them pigeon wings', but he held it back. Dean heard the truth in the words left unspoken all the same. He gripped Castiel's face in both hands and turned it up to meet his own. Cas' eyes locked with his.

"They are breathtaking. YOU are breathtaking. If someone can't see that about you, that is THEIR mistake. Don't ever wish you didn't have them. They are perfect,... my angel." Cas pressed forward into Dean and captured his mouth in a heated kiss. Before they could wind themselves up, Dean's stomach gave a needy rumble. The noise surprised Cas, and he pulled back, eyes wide and a smile on his face.

"Well, we'd better get you fed, then, huh?"


	29. Chapter 29

Castiel moved toward the edge of the bed, searching for his clothes. He found his t-shirt, but his boxers were M.I.A.

"If you want, there's pajama pants in the bottom drawer," Dean pointed at his dresser. Cas smiled and nodded as he made his way, still naked, over to Dean's dresser. Dean watched him like a hawk. The sight of Castiel's body, bare and shining in the sunlight from the window, was intoxicating. Dean was sure he would never get enough of that sight. Cas bent forward to open the bottom drawer, and Dean's cock perked with interest at the beautiful man before him. "You'd better find 'em quick, or I'm gonna end up keeping you like that for the rest of the day."

Cas stood upright, turning back to Dean. "Not today," he smirked in imitation of Dean, "today I get to take care of you." He walked back over to the bed, pajama pants still in hand, and bent down to kiss Dean. Cas sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the pants on. Dean slid around behind him, running his hands up and down Cas' wings. He leaned forward and kissed each of his shoulder blades. "Alright," Cas turned sideways on the bed to see Dean, "YOU lay back down. I'll be back in a little bit." Cas pressed a hand to Dean's chest until he laid back on the mattress. Castiel smiled fondly at him. "Don't go anywhere." With that, Castiel stood, and headed out the bedroom door, closing it behind him.

Dean took a deep breath. Was this real? Did he just wake up from some sort of twisted fantasy where he poured out his deepest secrets to the man he lo-

Whoa.

 _Slow down, Winchester._

Dean looked around the room for proof that this wasn't a dream, at least.

Two mugs of cold coffee sat on his nightstand. Proof. This was no dream. Cas was real. Cas was HERE. Cas was...his.

Dean's mind buzzed. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, zoned out, but it must have been a while. He started when Cas stood beside him, calling his name, a tray of food in his hands.

Castiel made his way down to the kitchen. There was so much to take in. So much to process. He was glad to have a project; something to do with his hands. He always thought better when he was working on something. Moving to the fridge, Castiel looked inside. He found some eggs, cheese, mushrooms and peppers. That would work. Pulling the ingredients out, he looked around the kitchen for the pans. He found a suitable one, and set it up on the stove.

Half an hour later, Castiel plated up two large servings of vegetable frittata. He placed the plates on the cookie sheet he'd found to use as a tray, along with two glasses and the jug of orange juice, half a fresh pot of coffee, and some toast. As he headed back up the stairs, Castiel marveled at how comfortable he felt working in Dean's kitchen. Everything had been exactly where he would have placed it, had it been his own.

Castiel stopped at Sam's door and knocked softly.

"Sam?" He heard the creek of the bed. Sam's footsteps were remarkably soft for someone so large. The door opened a crack. Sam's face peeked warily from behind it. He scanned Cas' appearance, and Castiel flushed slightly at the realization he was in nothing but pajama pants. "I made some food, if you're hungry."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks, Cas." Sam closed his door quietly.

Castiel nodded and smiled. He turned and headed back to Dean's room. Closing the door behind himself, Cas smiled as he heard Sam's door reopen and the teenager head for the stairs.

Dean was exactly where Castiel had left him, his eyes glazed over and unfocused.

"Dean?" he called to him. No response. Castiel moved to the side of the bed. "Dean, are you all right?" Dean jumped.

"Yeah," he said, sitting up, "yeah, 'm all right. Whatcha got there?" Dean smiled up at him, shaking off the fog his brain had worked itself into.

"Mushroom and pepper frittata with cheese, toast, coffee and juice," Castiel smiled, setting the cookie sheet down on the bed next to Dean's legs. Dean pulled his legs back and reached his hands up to take Cas' face between them. Cas turned to look at Dean's shining green eyes.

"Thank you." The sincerity in the two simple words Dean spoke conveyed volumes. Castiel leaned in and kissed him.

"Eat," Castiel said. He picked up the two mugs of coffee and took them to the bathroom to empty them. He rinsed them, then refiled them from the carafe he'd brought up. Setting Dean's mug down on his nightstand, Castiel crossed around the bed to sit down next to Dean. He handed one plate to Dean and picked up the other.

Dean ate with gusto, humming and moaning in enjoyment around his food. Cas smirked at the noises, and watched Dean from the corner of his eye. When they had finished, Castiel picked up the empty dishes and placed them back on the tray. He climbed off the bed and headed into the bathroom.

Castiel made his way to the large tub in the corner under the frosted glass windows, and turned on the tap. He adjusted the temperature until he was satisfied, plugged the basin, and shook the water from his hand. Pulling two towels from the cupboard, Castiel turned to see Dean peeking in the room.

"Get in," Cas said, handing him one of the towels. Dean took it, but his eyes never left the one Cas held on to. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes." He set the second towel down on the edge of the tub. With a quick kiss to Dean, he turned and walked back into the bedroom.

Dean watched as Cas walked around the bed and picked up his keys. Pulling on his shirt, Cas headed out the door. For a moment, Dean stood in the doorway between the bedroom and bathroom, towel still in his hand. Cas hadn't taken his phone, or even put on his shoes. A bit confused, Dean turned and walked to the tub. He set his towel down on top of the one Cas had laid there, and climbed into the tub.

The water was almost too hot. Dean eased himself into it slowly. The tub only had a few inches of water in it, but Dean sat down in the heat of it anyway. He watched as the water rose, swirling around him. He let the heat and the sound of the rushing water pull the tension from last night out of his body. It was a cleansing heat, and he relished it. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

Cas returned sooner than he'd expected, a clean change of clothes and a few belongings in hand. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom for a moment, just watching Dean. His head rested on the lip of the tub, his arms spread out along the edge. Cas' eyes were drawn to the long stretch of Dean's throat, the fringe of lashes on his cheeks, the pink tongue that darted out to wet his lips. Dean was beautiful.

The large tub filled slowly, steadily. Cas moved to the edge and put his hand under the stream. He set his little pile down on the floor and stripped out of his t-shirt and the borrowed pajama pants.

"Got room in there for one more?" Cas asked, startling Dean from his reverie. Dean smiled up at him and pulled his legs up, leaving one end of the tub open for Cas to climb in. "Uh uh. Scoot." Cas pressed Dean forward in the tub and climbed in behind him, legs straddling Deans back. When he was seated, he put his arms around Dean's shoulders and pulled him back against his chest. Cas pulled his knees up, and Dean placed his arms around them. Together, they sat in the tub, nothing but the noise of the water separating them.

When the tub was full, Dean leaned forward and turned off the taps. With a sigh, he leaned back into Castiel's embrace. Cas traced his fingers along Dean's collarbone lazily. They sat quietly for a long time. Little by little, Dean began to relax. Castiel could feel the tension leave his body one inch at a time.

"Will you tell me about them?" Cas whispered into the silence. Dean tensed back up and his heart skipped a beat. He took a deep breath. Cas' hands continued to stroke gently along Dean's skin in comforting movements.

"My mother was...she was beautiful. She was warmth and love and kindness incarnate. She had long, blonde hair and her eyes were like mine. I can remember the sound of her laugh. It was like the first drops of rain after a dry spell. Like the crackle of a warm fire in winter. She would sing to me. 'Hey Jude' was her favorite. I used to sit on her lap in the rocking chair, and she'd sing it over and over. She was so gentle, Cas. So...loving. Even when I was a cocky, rebellious teenager. One word from her, and I was like a four year old all over again. She knew about me. About my being bisexual. When I told her, you know what her response was?" Cas shook his head. Dean couldn't see it, but he felt the movement against him. "She said 'that's fine. I still want grandchildren'. Then she smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"I could go to her with anything. She would just listen. Just...let me work it out for myself. Let me talk my way through it. Then, when I'd worked it out, she'd say 'is that the best choice for you?' It was a simple question, and she didn't judge me with it. I still hear her saying it to me when I'm faced with a tough situation. Like that night after the Roadhouse...?" Dean smirked at the memory of Cas, drunk and horny, begging Dean to fuck him. Cas groaned and rubbed a hand across his face. Dean just laughed, and pulled Cas' hand back down across his chest.

"What about your father?"

Dean went still. His smile faded.

"My dad. My dad was...a Marine. He was a tough man. He loved my mother, and he tried to do right by her. By us. Sometimes he was...too rough. Never hit us or anything like that, he just tended to forget that we were his kids, not his soldiers. Sammy was better with ignoring it than I was. He just let it go. He and my dad would butt heads a lot. When they'd fight, Sam would leave and go to the library. He' sit there for hours, reading.

Me, I...I had Sammy to look out for. He was a runt until just a couple of years ago. Kid used to get picked on a lot. It never lasted long, though, once I set them straight. Now...well, now he's bigger than me," Dean laughed. "But dad...I was never good enough for him. Always a failure in his eyes. When he found out about me, he just...clenched his jaw and walked away. He was fine when I was dating girls, but the first time I dated a guy...he got drunk and called me a 'fucking fairy'. My mom didn't speak to him for a week, she was so mad. She made him apologize to me, and he never said another word about me dating men. But I knew how he felt." Dean shifted a bit in Cas' arms, clinging a little tighter. "I didn't care, though. Why should it matter? Love who you love."

And suddenly, there it was. That word.

Castiel froze. Dean swallowed hard.

"Cas," Dean cleared his throat and sat up. He shifted awkwardly to face Castiel. "I don't know what this is. I don't know exactly how I feel about you, but I do know this: this is more than an infatuation for me. More than an 'I like you'. It's...like we have..."

"A profound bond," Cas offered. His eyes were solemn, but warm.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "That's...a really weird way to put it, but...yeah." Castiel smiled and Dean turned back around, leaning into Cas' arms once more.

They fell silent, soaking in the heat and the words.


	30. Chapter 30

Eventually they rinsed themselves off, drained the water from the tub and climbed out. Cas dried himself quickly, then took Dean's towel from him. With tender hands and slow movements, he wiped the water from Dean's body. As he worked his way down Dean's legs, Dean ran a hand through Cas' hair. He brought his hand around to rest against Castiel's cheek, and Cas looked up at him. Their gazes locked, and Castiel turned into Dean's touch, pressing his lips gently to Dean's palm.

Cas stood slowly, and took Dean by the hand. He lead him back out to the bedroom and sat him on the bed. He pulled out a clean pair of pajama pants from Dean's dresser and dug around the drawers for a t-shirt. Carefully, he helped Dean to dress, then pressed him back onto the mattress. Without a word, Cas held up one finger and turned back to the bathroom.

He made quick work of cleaning up the towels and putting the pajama pants and t-shirt back on. Grabbing his change of clothes, he walked back out to Dean. Cas set his clean clothes on top of the dresser, and made his way back over to the bed. He picked up the tray of dishes and headed for the door.

Making even faster work of the kitchen cleanup, Cas wandered around the downstairs to find the den. It was just how he pictured it would be; every wall lined with bookshelves overflowing. No matter how much he tried to hide it, Cas could sense Dean's love of the written word. In no time, Cas found exactly what he was looking for and made his way back to the stairs.

Entering the room silently, Cas moved to the bed and climbed in next to Dean. He sat himself up against the headboard in the middle of the bed and pulled Dean toward him, laying Dean's still damp head on his lap. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas' thighs and settled in.

"'Call me Jonah," he began. "My parents did, or nearly did. They called me John..." Dean let out a sigh, squeezed Cas tighter, then went completely limp.

The warm, soothing tones of Castiel's voice were a balm to his wrecked soul. It was as if Cas were knitting him back together cell by cell with his voice and the words of Vonnegut.

Castiel read until Dean was lost in the deep oblivion of sleep once more. He set the book down on his nightstand...HIS nightstand? A stutter in his heart made him both fear and rejoice at the thought. He pushed it aside for now. Down he slid, into the welcoming embrace of both a sleeping Dean and the comfortable bed. Soon after, he followed Dean into sleep.

They woke around three in the afternoon, limbs wrapped around each other, both clinging on like they would fall of the face of the earth should they let go. Slowly, they disentangled themselves from one another. Dean rolled to his back.

"Cas, you probably got shit to do," he rubbed his face, "you don't have to hang around with my sorry ass all day."

"I have nothing more important than this." Cas said it with such finality, Dean had no room to argue. Dean shifted, a little overwhelmed by the sentiment. "Though, I would like to brush my teeth." Cas eased the tension quickly. He climbed out of bed and headed over to his pile of clothes on the dresser. He pulled his toothbrush and his phone charger out of the pile, and moved back over to the nightstand to plug the charger in. Dean followed him into the bathroom, and they set about to clean themselves up for what was left of the day.

They brushed their teeth side by side at the double sinks. It felt so right, so comfortable, to be doing such domestic tasks with Dean, that Cas had to count to make sure it had only been seven days since he'd met this shining soul beside him. It felt like a lifetime.

The large mirror, as long as the counter and as high as the ceiling, gave them both confirmation that the other couldn't keep their eyes off them. They smiled through the white foam when they caught each other staring.

As they finished getting cleaned up and dressed in fresh clothes, Cas checked his phone. No missed calls, no missed texts. Good.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Castiel asked.

"Nah. I don't know," Dean shrugged. "Kinda want one of Ellen's burgers, but...Not really up for going anywhere." He looked at Cas, "I...didn't know how much I just needed...this." He waved his hand around the room weakly. "Listen, Cas, you don't have to stick around."

"Are you asking me to leave?" It was a very neutral question. Now that he'd let himself go, he didn't want to leave. But he also didn't want to impose if Dean needed his solitude. Of all the people in the world, Cas understood that best.

"No!" Dean replied quickly. "No, I like having you here. A lot. But I don't want you to feel like you HAVE to stay. I'm not...I'm not going to do anything stupid."

The phrase struck Castiel to the core. He wouldn't ask, though. Dean had already told him so much, and Cas could see him struggling with how much he'd let Cas in.

"Good." Cas said to both parts of Dean's statement. He walked over to Dean, leaned in and kissed him. "I like being here. A lot. Movie?" Dean nodded, suddenly relieved.

They wandered downstairs to find Sam with his head in the fridge, looking for something to eat. When he heard them approach, he slowly stood up and closed the door. After calls like the one last night, living with Dean was like living with a caged tiger. Sam never knew when Dean was going to lose it, and it usually happened over really stupid things; like staring into the open refrigerator for too long, looking for something to eat.

This time, however, Dean walked silently over to his not-so-little brother, and threw his arms around his neck. Sam froze. His wide, startled eyes flicked over to Castiel who stood smiling in the doorway. After a moment, Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and held him tightly. They stayed like that for a long minute, both soaking in the affection they hadn't known they'd needed from the other.

Castiel slipped from the room. He felt as though he were intruding on a moment to which he didn't belong.

The brothers broke away from each other, and Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder.

"You doin' okay, Sammy?" Dean asked. It took Sam a moment to process what it was Dean was really asking.

"Yeah, Dean," he nodded, "I'm good." Dean could see it in his eyes. "...You?" Sam asked, hesitantly.

"I'm good, Sammy," Dean grinned. "For once, I'm real good." Sam visibly relaxed. "Wanna watch a movie with us? Not sure which one, yet." Sam nodded his willingness to join them. Dean turned around to Cas, but he was gone. "Cas?"

"In here," he called from the hallway. Dean followed the sound of his voice, and Sam turned back to the search for food. Cas stood in the hallway, staring up at the photographs that lined the wall. John and Mary's wedding portrait, school photos of the boys, John and Dean in hunting gear, a young Sam with a prize-winning science project, two young boys in the Impala. The one that had caught Cas' eye was a snapshot of a beautiful blonde woman with a smiling boy, about four, in her lap, her arms wrapped warmly around him. She was stunning. The happiness she felt radiated out from the static image. The boy's as well. Dean's hair had been lighter when he was younger, almost the same color as his mother's, but there was no mistaking those gorgeous eyes; green and bright, holding so much promise and hope. It hurt Cas to think how dull those eyes had been last night.

Dean came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Cas' waist, resting his chin on Cas' shoulder. Cas placed his hands over Dean's and leaned their heads together.

"That's my favorite one. That's how I remember her."

"I can see why," Cas nodded. He turned and kissed Dean's temple. "Come on, let's go pick a movie."


	31. Chapter 31

When the credits of Raiders of the Lost Ark rolled, Dean's stomach gave a loud protest. Sam had gathered up enough snacks to get them through the movie, but Dean needed real food now. He and Cas had stretched out together on the couch, and Sam had sprawled his massive frame in the recliner.

"If you call in an order to the Roadhouse, I'd be happy to go pick it up," Castiel whispered in Dean's ear. Dean smiled widely.

"You trying to seduce me, Cas?" He quirked an eyebrow up at the man behind him.

"No. You'd know if I were."

"Dudes, seriously. Get a room," Sam rolled his eyes at them. Dean laughed and threw a wadded up napkin at his brother.

"You're just jealous. Whatdya want from the Roadhouse, Sammy?" Dean asked, sitting up, "Cas is gonna go pick up some food." They placed their order, and Cas was on the road soon after.

"Dean," Sam started once Cas had left, "I'm glad to see you happy for once. I don't think I've seen you like this since before the accident." Dean shifted uncomfortably. "It's good, Dean. Hold on to it." Dean looked at his younger brother. The sincerity in his eyes reminded Dean of when he was just a little kid, asking Dean to help teach him how to tie his shoes. It warmed his heart. "Just don't 'hold on to it' too much in front of me, the dude's gonna be teaching at my school." Sam laughed as he lifted himself from the chair and wandered back to the kitchen for a can of soda.

Cas walked confidently up to the bar of the Roadhouse to pick up their order. Ellen was there with a warm, welcoming smile. He paid no attention to the people sitting at the bar and didn't see the woman at the end, watching him with eyes like daggers.

"Cas! How you doin' sweetheart?" She moved out from behind the bar to hug him.

"I'm well, Ellen, thank you -" he began.

"I'll say," she smirked, holding him out at arm's length. "Got that nice glow about you..."

"It's not like that, Ellen-" her raised eyebrow cut him off. There was no lying to this woman. "It's not ENTIRELY like that. We've...come to an understanding." She tilted her head a bit, as if to say 'go on'. "I stopped fighting it." She nodded a knowing, smile.

"'Bout time."

"It's been a week!" Cas was almost incredulous.

"Yeah, well, how long'd it take you to fall for him?" Cas' mouth clicked shut. Two seconds. It had taken all of two seconds for him to fall for Dean. "Mmmhmmm," Ellen knew. "And how's Dean doing?" Her tone turned to one of deep concern.

"Judging by Sam's reaction, remarkably well."

"Really?" she was half surprised, half skeptical.

"Yes. Last night was hard, but he seemed to be doing a bit better this morning." It took a moment for him to realize what he had just admitted to Ellen. She smirked and her eyebrow climbed back up her forehead slowly. "I mean that...he...he-"

"Heya, Cas!" Benny came out of the kitchen with a bag full of to go boxes. Cas had never been so happy to see someone in all his life. But Ellen wouldn't give up so easily.

"So, YOU'RE why he called in to work this morning?" Ellen's playful tone was not enough to stop Cas' heart rate from skyrocketing, or keep the rush of color from overtaking his face.

"No! I mean, he said he - I just could tell - he wasn't - we weren't...not exactly..." Cas rambled and stuttered. Benny let out a howl of laughter, clapping Cas on the shoulder with one hand as he set the bag on the bar with the other.

"Oh that's beautiful!" Benny crowed as he turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"Relax, kid," Ellen laid a hand on his arm, "I know why he called in. Don't know how much he's told you yet, but me and Bobby...we were there. We know what he went through. What they both went through."

"I know, " Castiel replied, looking down at the floor, "they are lucky to have you both." Ellen leaned in and kissed his cheek. "What do we owe you?" He pointed at the food.

"A wedding invitation," Ellen shouted over her shoulder as she headed back behind the bar. Castiel's eyes shot wide in shock. "Now get that food home to my boys before it gets cold." She winked at the crimson face before her. "Go on!"

Ellen's last words startled Castiel into motion. He grabbed the bag and hurried from the bar, too embarrassed to notice the woman with dagger-eyes follow him out the door.

He still wasn't sure what had just happened at the Roadhouse by the time he got back to the Winchesters'. His brow furrowed, he made his way inside the house without knocking. He set the bag of food down in the dining room, and turned to face the open arch into the living room.

"Food's here," he said, redundantly.

"Great! 'M starved!" Sam hustled over to find his cobb salad.

Dean, however, noticed the furrowed brow, and moved over to Cas instead. Placing his hands on Cas' hips and pulling him close, Dean shook him side to side gently.

"What's wrong, angel?" he tried to catch Cas' eye.

"Uh...I'm not sure. I don't know exactly what happened, but Ellen and Benny know about us now..." His confused eyes met Dean's amused ones.

"Does that bother you?" Dean wrapped his arms tighter around Cas.

"No! Not at all, it's just...I didn't even say anything. Ellen just...KNEW." Dean let out a bark of laughter.

"That's Ellen for you." With that, he pulled Cas in for a long, lazy kiss in the middle of the archway. Cas slid his hands up and around Dean's neck, and pulled him closer.

"Then I said all the WRONG things, and it only made it worse," Castiel blushed, pulling back slightly. At that Dean couldn't hold back his laughter, and pulled him in for a hug.

"Come on, we've got three more Indiana Jones movies to watch," Dean laughed. He walked over to the table and grabbed his food. On his way back passed Castiel, he stopped "but the last one really sucked, so maybe we'll just make out through it." He gripped Cas' ass and gave it a firm squeeze as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Again, I'm RIGHT HERE," Sam said through a mouthful of lettuce. Cas blushed yet again, and turned to get his food. Following Dean back to the couch, they settled themselves in for Temple of Doom. The sound of squealing tires made their heads turn toward the road, but no one saw the car that disappeared around the corner.

The black Mercedes with dark, tinted windows stopped across the street. Watching in through the large picture window in the living room of Dean's house, Bela's jaw clenched when she saw Dean wrap his arms around the man's waist and pull him in for a sensuous kiss. The blood pounded in her veins, and she began to shake with rage. Dean was HERS. Why wouldn't he see that?! She would MAKE him see. One way or another. She turned the car around in the driveway next to Dean's, and tore off around the corner.


	32. Chapter 32

By the time Kingdom of the Crystal Skull was over, all three of them were ready for bed. Despite the amount of sleep Dean had gotten throughout the day, the emotional toll of the last twenty four hours left him drained. Cas stood and stretched, reaching his arms over his head and twisting his back. Dean let out a strangled noise at the sight of Cas' skin peeking from under the hem of his shirt. The tips of Cas' feathers called invitingly to him, and Dean reached up to touch them.

Cas' breath caught at the heat from Dean's touch. It spread a warmth along his skin that settled low in his stomach. He turned his gaze to Dean. The green of his eyes was almost entirely black. He looked like a man possessed. Pure want shone from his face, and Cas knew the desire he felt was mirrored in his own features.

"I'm gonna head to bed. Goodni-" Sam stopped abruptly when he saw the two of them. With a sigh, he stood up "try to keep it down, will you?" He tromped up the stairs and closed his door pointedly.

Dean was on Cas the instant he knew they were alone. Kissing him furiously, Dean tried to communicate clearly with him.

"Cas," he said between heated kisses and burning touches, "if you need to leave – I totally understand - but – you are MORE than welcome to stay." Unable to form words, Cas nodded, sucking his acquiescence into Dean's neck and jaw, his hands clawing at Dean's shirt. "Upstairs," Dean stood, lifting Cas up. Cas wrapped his arms and legs around Dean firmly, and Dean's hands slid down to support Cas by his ass. Their lips and tongues still battling out a heated war of pleasure, Dean started up the stairs. They made it halfway up before Cas' hips rolled down against Dean's. With an echoing moan Dean dropped forward, catching himself with one hand; he laid Cas out on the stairs. Cas rocked up into him again, and Dean responded in kind, pressing forward into Cas. Dean moaned again, and Cas shuddered as their hard cocks pressed together through layers of denim.

"Cas, we can't fuck on the stairs right outside Sam's room. Come on, we gotta keep moving," Dean stood up again. Cas' limbs had lost their power to hold on to Dean. Grabbing Cas' hands, Dean heaved him to his feet and turned him around. He pressed Cas forward by his hips, sliding one hand around to grope at his ass. Cas gasped at the contact, and Dean slid his fingers down to trace the center seam of Cas' jeans from between his legs up to the top of his ass and back down again. With trembling legs, the two men finally made it to Dean's bedroom.

The moment the door was shut behind them, Cas rounded on Dean, pressing him back into the wood. His hands tugged at the hem of Dean's shirt, and he quickly stripped it off. Cas' hands slid down the length of Dean's sides and back up his stomach and chest. He ran his thumbs over Dean's nipples and grinned at the shivering gasp of a reaction. Cas pulled his face back from Dean's. With a roll of his hips against Dean's, Cas bent down and pulled one of the sensitive buds into his mouth. A flick of his tongue made Dean cry out.

"Ah! Cas!"

Another flick of his tongue and Dean's hips rolled forward seeking friction. Cas rolled the other bud delicately between his finger and thumb. Dean moaned, his head dropping back loudly against the door. Cas sucked on Dean's highly sensitive nipple distractingly, while his hands slipped down to the waistband of the jeans that restrained that glorious cock of Dean's.

Pants undone, Cas dragged the offending denim down Dean's legs as he knelt on the carpet in front of him. He looked up into Dean's eyes; glassy and wide with lust. Cas turned his face to nuzzle into Dean's groin. Pressing his face against the warm cotton of Dean's boxers, Cas slid his hands up Dean's thighs. Opening his mouth wide around the hard length of Dean's cock, Castiel took a deep breath through his nose and breathed his hot breath out onto Dean through the thin fabric. Slowly, Cas pulled Dean's boxers down his legs to pool at his feet with his jeans. Dean's length sprang free, hard and proud before Castiel. With feather-light touches, Cas dragged his hands back up Dean's thighs. One hand slid around to grip Dean by the hip, the other traced the length of Dean's shaft.

With achingly slow movements, Cas wrapped his fingers around Dean and stroked him. Looking up at Dean, Cas licked his plump, dry lips and opened his mouth. Dean's breath caught as that warm, wet, pink tongue peeked timidly out of Castiel's mouth to lick a stripe up the underside of Dean's cock.

"Oh, Cas! That is so fucking hot!" Dean panted above him. Castiel repeated the motion. "Oh, yeah. Fuck, that's good!" Without hesitation, Cas wrapped his lips around the flushed head of Dean's cock and sucked hard. Dean nearly shouted at the sudden pleasure. Eyes still fixed on Dean's face, Castiel slowly took Dean into his mouth. The sweet, musky tang of Dean, together with the solid weight of him on his tongue made Castiel moan around Dean's length. The vibrations went straight through Dean, and his hands shot out to either side of him, palms flat against the door, eyes blowing wide. "Holy fucking shit, Cas!"

Greedily, Cas sucked at Dean, moaning and whining around him. Dean's hips stuttered forward, and Cas pulled off him suddenly with a slurp.

"Not yet," he panted up at Dean. "I want to feel you cum inside me."

With wide, lust filled eyes staring up at him and lips slippery with spit and precum, Dean had to grip the base of his cock to keep from cumming on Cas right then. Several deep breaths later, Dean hauled Cas to his feet, pulling his shirt from him as he stood. Dean locked lips with Cas, licking up the wetness left there as he stepped out of his pants and boxers. He pressed Cas' hips backward, guiding him to the bed. Once there, Dean shoved Cas down, unceremoniously onto the mattress. He stood over him, making fast work of removing Cas' remaining clothes. When he was finally naked, Cas scooted backward up the bed as Dean crawled up over him.

"You want me to fuck you, Cas? That what you want?" Dean growled.

"Yes!" Cas' breathy answer sounded so needy. Dean's cock throbbed at the sound of it.

"You want my cock inside you? Want me to fill you up?" Cas' eyes rolled up into his head as Dean pressed their swollen cocks together, sliding them against each other.

"Oh, god, Dean, wanted you ever since I saw you; dripping wet with a hose in your hand." Dean kissed his way down Cas' neck. He bit lightly at his collarbone. "Wanted to lick every drop of water off your body-" Dean rolled his hips again, "-Oh! Fuck me, Dean! Please!"

Dean seared the memory of Cas begging for him like that into his brain. This time there was no alcohol, no desperate need for comfort, no escape from something they didn't want to face. This time it was true. Pure. Cas wanted Dean and Dean wanted Cas.

Dean pulled off of Cas and sat back. He grabbed Cas' hips and flipped him over onto his stomach. Running his hands up and down Cas' back and ass, Dean let out a low moan of longing. Dean grabbed Cas' hips again, and lifted up. Cas slid his knees in to support himself. He moved up to all fours.

"Tell me how you want me," Dean commanded.

"I want you to...to" Cas was having trouble forming words with Dean's hands rubbing his cheeks, pulling them apart and kneading the flesh. "fill me up." Dean leaned forward and swiped his tongue across Cas' tight hole. Cas gasped. Dean moaned with pleasure at the taste of earth and spices that was Cas.

"Tell me more." Dean's lips and breath ghosted over the ring of muscle.

"Wanna' feel you cum inside me," Cas panted. Dean licked again. Cas moaned. "Hard and hot." Dean's tongue swirled around the muscle, flicking and teasing. "Wanna...wanna feel your cum run down my thighs." Dean pressed his tongue forward, breaching Cas, and moaned. Cas' arms gave out and his chest dropped down onto the mattress below him, his ass still in the air, Dean's hands gripping firmly to his hips. "Wanna feel myself clench around you when I cum." Dean latched his lips onto Cas and sucked, swirling his tongue inside Cas. "Oh, fuck! Dean! Oh god! Yes! Please!" Dean shifted off the bed. Cas turned his head on the mattress to look at him.

Ass up, face down, slippery with spit, eyes glazed with lust, begging for him - that image would be burned into Dean's brain forever.

"Deeaan..." Castiel moaned at the loss of contact.

"Mmmmmm, angel...gotta make sure we get you good and ready," Dean cooed as he ran a hand up along Castiel's back and moved to the nightstand. Pulling open a drawer, he fished out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Cas sat up, holding out his hand to Dean.

"Dean, I...are you...are you clean?" Dean nodded, taking the offered hand. "Good. So am I. Put that back, then. I want to feel YOU. Nothing between us. Can we do that?"

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas gently.

"Yeah, Cas. We can do that." He ran his hand down Cas' cheek. "There's nothing I'd like more." Dean put the condom back. He slid his hand down the length of Cas' body as he moved back to the end of the bed. Cas tipped himself back down onto the mattress, and Dean gripped his hips once more, settling in behind him. Opening up the bottle of lube and coating his fingers with his hands, Dean busied his mouth with licking at Cas once more. Cas' moans made Dean's cock pulse with desire.

Fingers lubed and warm, Dean pressed one gently against Cas' opening, alongside his tongue. Cas yielded to him with a desperate sigh. Dean slid his finger in up to the second knuckle. He slid it slowly in and out while stroking Cas' rim with his warm, wet tongue.

"Dean, please!" Cas whined. Dean moaned against the supple skin of Cas' ass, flicking his tongue against the muscle. A delicious gasp escaped Cas as Dean slid a second finger inside him. Cas rocked back on Dean's fingers as they began to spread, scissoring him open. Dean's tongue pressed farther in, between his fingers, licking at the heat of Castiel. "More, Dean, more!"

With a low rumble, Dean slid a third finger inside, working Cas open gently, slowly. Dean's neglected cock was aching with need, hanging heavy between his legs. With his free hand, he palmed it hard. He moaned at his own touch, and it made Cas shudder and gasp.

"Oh, god! Dean, please!" Cas rocked back harder, fucking himself on Dean's fingers and tongue. He moaned Dean's name over and over. Dean could feel Cas' legs begin to tremble. With a last, long stroke of his tongue, Dean pulled back from the work he'd done on Cas. He stroked up Cas' back, tracing the dark wings that covered his soft skin with hands and lips.

"Mmmm, my angel," Dean crooned as he crawled up Cas' body. Quickly, Dean coated himself in lube and dropped the bottle on the floor. "Wanna watch you, Cas. Wanna see you fall apart beneath me."

Cas' legs gave out at the whispered words. With gentle hands, Dean rolled Cas to his back, spreading his legs wide. He lifted them up, pressing them toward Castiel's chest. Bending down, Dean licked a slow stripe up from Cas' balls to the head of his leaking cock. Cas' breathing turned to desperate pants. Dean lined himself up with Cas' entrance and looked up to meet his gaze. Cas nodded at him.

"Yes, Dean, yes!" With that, Dean slid himself inside the tight, velvet heat of Castiel in one slow thrust. Cas arched into the feel of being filled with Dean. He was home. This was where he belonged. This was what he had searched for. For Dean.

"Oh, Cas! Oh, god!" Dean stilled, breathing deep, his eyes pressed shut. "Oh, Cas, you feel so good. So perfect."

"Deeeaaann," Cas was a writhing mess below him, arching and panting, trying desperately to ride Dean from below him. Dean was hypnotized. He'd never seen anything more beautiful. "Please, Dean..." Cas clutched at Dean.

"I've got you, angel," Dean pulled back slowly, almost completely out of him before thrusting back in fully. Dean moaned. "Wish you could see yourself. So gorgeous." He set a steady pace, pulling out slowly and thrusting in quick and sharp. Dean pressed Cas' legs up higher and thrust again. Cas cried out in pleasure as Dean hit the bundle of nerves deep inside him.

"There, Dean! Oh, god, yes! Right there!"

Again and again, Dean hit his prostate, driving him closer and closer to the edge. The sight of Cas folded up, screaming out for him was enough to send Dean spiraling toward his release, but he was determined to make Cas – his lover- cum first.

Dean lifted one of Cas' legs up over his shoulder, and wrapped his free hand around Cas' flushed and pulsing cock. Stroking upward, Dean watched Cas' eyes flutter shut as the pleasure built.

"Oh, Cas," Dean moaned, "Cas, I'm so close. Look at me Cas! Look at me, angel." Cas' blue eyes flew wide and found Dean's. "Cum for me, Cas!" With a cry of Dean's name on his lips Cas came, his eyes locked on Dean's, and spilling over his fist. As Cas clenched around him, Dean came with a gasp. They rode out their orgasms together, Dean pumping Cas, Cas milking Dean.

Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel hungrily, despite his sated state. Cas raised shaking arms up around Dean's neck and pulled him down. Dean slowly pulled out of Cas and stretched out alongside him, pulling him close. Dean reached down for a piece of clothing to clean up with. He wiped Cas carefully, lovingly. With a last long, sweet kiss, Dean curled up with Cas, pulling him close. Cas wrapped one arm around Dean, folding the other between them. He tucked his head under Dean's chin, and breathed in the sweet scent of his skin, tangling their legs together.

Without another word, they drifted off into peaceful sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Dean woke first, feeling as light as air, a soft breeze of hot breath ghosting over his neck. He opened his eyes hesitantly, clinging to the hope that this had not been a dream. He looked down to see Cas wrapped around him like ivy. Their limbs tangled, hands everywhere, Dean pulled him closer. Cas let out a soft sigh and shifted toward the heat of Dean's skin. Gently, Dean slid a hand down the enticing skin of Castiel's back. Cas arched into the touch, just shy of a tickle, and moaned.

Between the sight and sound of Cas, and the natural biology of morning, Dean was hard at once. He rolled his hips forward, and was pleased with the sound that followed from Cas' delicious mouth, and the answering hardness growing against his own thigh.

Slowly, so as not to wake Cas, Dean rolled him to his back and climbed over him. Eager to take him apart again, Dean moved down Cas' still naked body, pulling the sheet back as he went. For a moment he hovered over Cas, watching his angel, hard in his sleep, roll his hips up seeking friction.

Dean licked his lips to wet them and lowered himself down, sealing his mouth around the head of Castiel's cock. With measured movements, Dean worked Cas slowly into his mouth. The sleeping man began to moan Dean's name, pressing up into the wet heat that beckoned him to consciousness. Dean bobbed his head up and down Castiel's length in lazy strokes, moaning around the long, hard shaft filling his mouth. Cas' hips bucked up at the sensation, and Dean swallowed around the push. A gasp shot from Cas as he was suddenly flung into waking. His hands flew to Dean's hair, and his eyes went wide at the sight before them.

Dean looked up at Cas through his lust filled eyes, mischief dancing there with pleasure. Though his lips were otherwise occupied, Cas could clearly see the smug smirk in those green eyes. A sudden thought occurred to him, a fleeting memory, and he gripped Dean's hair hard and tugged.

The smirk was gone in an instant as Dean's eyes rolled back in his head. He moaned around Cas and thrust his hips down against the mattress, desperate for friction. Oh, god, that was hot!

Cas did it again.

Another moan, louder this time. Another roll of Dean's hips. Dean's breathing turned rough and ragged, and he opened his eyes again, meeting Cas' gaze. Absolute desire poured from his look, and Cas' breath caught. Suddenly he understood.

"Oh my god," Cas moaned with pleasure, "you want me to fuck your mouth, don't you?"

Dean's eyes flew wide before rolling shut again. He moaned and nodded, Cas' cock, pulsing with want, still deep inside his mouth. Cas' hips bucked up at the thought and the vibration of Dean moaning. Dean dropped to his elbows, eager for Cas to take him. With unbelievable self-control, Cas raked his nails across Dean's scalp achingly slow. He liked Dean like this; waiting, wanting, trembling.

Gripping him hard by the hair, Cas thrust up into Dean sharply. It ignited them both. Dean moaned, Cas bucked, and together they used Dean's mouth with wild abandon.

"Oh, god! You're such a dirty boy!" It shot from Cas' mouth without a thought. Dean's eyes flew wide again, and Cas caught the look of sheer lust in them. "You like that? You like it when I talk dirty to you?" Cas kept up his thrusts, but the answer was written all over Dean's face. Yeah. He liked it. A LOT. Cas gripped his hair harder and began to pull Dean's head up and down his length. "So naughty for me, aren't you? You gonna swallow it down when I come for you? You gonna lick it clean like a little cockslut?" Dean moaned and panted. "Gonna cum so hard I make you choke on it!" Cas was shocked at the words pouring from his own mouth. For a moment, Cas wondered if Dean would get off from just this. Someday he'd have to find out, but not right now. "Wanna watch you stroke yourself while I fuck your mouth. Do it." The command was harsher than Cas meant it to be, but it set Dean to immediate motion. He brought his knees up underneath himself as he crouched low over Cas. Dean shifted his weight to one arm while the other reached down to stroke his aching and neglected cock. "That's it!" Cas cried. He gripped Dean harder, moved him faster. Some small part of his brain worried for Dean's scalp, but the sounds Dean made kept Cas on his brutal pace. Dean's hand sped up, fisting his cock faster and faster. "Oh, yeah, you naughty little cockslut, suck it like you mean it! Take it! Take it all!"

Dean came so hard, most of it hit Cas' ass and ran down his cheeks. The feel of Dean's release on his skin sent Cas plunging over the edge. His grip on Dean tightened more as he pulled him down. Cas thrust himself up into Dean's hot, wet mouth and came. He could feel Dean's throat convulse around his head and Dean swallowing down every last drop of his seed.

Cas' hands dropped to his sides. Dean slid off him with a wet slup, grabbed his thighs and folded them up. He bent down and, with a moan, licked his own release from Cas' skin.

"Jesus Christ, Dean!" Cas panted, "you're insatiable!" Dean dropped Cas' legs and crawled back up him hungrily.

"You have no idea," he growled against Castiel's flushed skin. He dove down to crush his lips against Cas', licking and sucking his way inside. Cas moaned at the tastes of his and Dean's cum still clinging to the man's tongue. "If I could, I would never let you leave this room. I'd spend every day making you realize how amazing you are. And how good I could make you feel."

Cas was boneless beneath him.

"I think we'd starve," Cas chuckled. Dean buried his face in Cas' neck and hummed.

"Mmmm. But what a way to go."

Eventually, they made it downstairs. Fully dressed and fully spent. Sam's glower was confirmation enough that the two of them had NOT kept the volume down, as he had requested.

"You are taking me to the store today, Dean," Sam bitchfaced, "and you are getting me the best noise canceling headphones that money can buy." Dean just laughed.

"Again, Sam," Cas flushed, "my apologies."

"All I'm saying is I'd better not have you for a teacher this year, Cas. It'll be weird enough having to call you 'Mr. …' You know, I don't even know your last name."

"Novak," Dean answered around a mouthful of leftover frittata.

"How did you know that?" Cas turned to Dean. "I don't ever remember telling you what it was."

"Heard the movers call Anna 'Mrs. Novak', but her last name's Milton, right? So, just figured..." Dean shrugged. "Besides, I do usually try to figure out the last names of the people I sleep with." Dean stood up from his chair and walked past Castiel to refill his coffee.

"Dude, I'm RIGHT HERE." Sam waved. "Rein it in." Dean laughed again and bent down to Cas' ear on his way back to his seat.

"I'm not THAT much of a cockslut," he whispered against Cas' skin. Poor Cas choked on his coffee. Again.


	34. Chapter 34

That afternoon, headphones purchased and Sam mollified, Castiel joined the brothers for their usual Sunday outing to Heavenly Delights. All three in high spirits, the group tumbled loudly into the store, Sam leading the way. Dean laughed as Cas whispered something in his ear and he threw an arm around the dark-haired man.

"Well, well, well." Gabe grinned from behind the counter. "Look what we have here." He waggled his eyebrows at the group. "Little bro, 'happy' is a good look on you!"

"You know what else is a good look on him?" Dean smirked, "My-"

"NO!" Sam shouted, rounding on his brother. "NOT OKAY!" He scolded Dean as though he were a naughty puppy. Cas smacked Dean on the stomach with the back of his hand and blushed. Dean howled with laughter.

"Oh, Samsquatch," Gabe shook his head, "I do not envy you."

"Tell me about it. I just made Dean buy me these," Sam held up the recent purchase to show Gabe. "I've been scarred enough as it is. There are certain things I never wanted to hear come out of my brother's mouth. Or yours, for that matter." He turned around to the two men behind him. "Seriously, you guys suck."

"Yeah, but I do it so wel-" Dean laughed.

"NOOO!" Sam pointed an angry finger at him. Castiel turned shocked eyes to Dean. Gabriel couldn't help joining in with Dean's laughter.

"Um, Mr. Novak?" A sweet faced, young blonde peeked her head out of the back room. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the timer is going off. Should I pull the cupcakes out, or did you want to check them first?"

"I'll get them, Jess, why don't you help my brother and his entourage," Gabe waved her out to the register.

"Alright," she stepped hesitantly out to the counter. "How can I help you?" She looked between the three men, waiting for one of them to place an order.

Sam was the closest to the counter, but his brain seemed to have shut down. He was standing there, mouth open, staring at the girl behind the counter. Dean and Cas looked at him. They waited. Nothing happened. Dean stepped up next to his brother.

"I'LL have a slice of apple pie, and," he turned to Cas, who nodded at him, "okay, TWO apple pies and...uh...whatever this giant orders." Dean clapped Sam on the back as he pulled his wallet out.

"SMURF CAKES," Sam said suddenly. Dean and Cas both turned to stare at him again. Sam was frozen once more. A red heat creeping up his tall frame. Dean turned to the wide-eyed girl behind the counter and noticed the shirt she was wearing. A faded rainbow with a blue cartoon smurf stretched across her perky chest. A peal of laughter echoed from the somewhere near the ovens. Dean nudged his still-silent brother with his shoulder. "Uh...I...I mean double chocolate cake. Please," he finally managed, the humiliation sinking in.

Jess rang up their orders, glancing up at Sam through her full lashes. Dean paid, Cas gathered napkins, and Sam...

Sam stood frozen, head drooped in abject horror at his faux pas. Jess brought their orders to the counter. Dean picked up Sam's and handed it to him.

"Here ya go, smurfcakes," he was ruthless. Another laugh from the back. Dean picked up the two slices of apple pie and headed to the table Cas had chosen, Sam shuffling along in his wake. "Hey Gabe!" Dean shouted from his seat, "how fresh is the coffee?!"

"Just brewed, my friend!" Gabe shouted back. "Knew you'd be in!"

"How about a round?!" Dean volleyed back.

"Anything for you, Dean-o!"

Moments later, Jess brought a tray with three cups of coffee out to their table. She set Dean and Cas' cups down quickly, but held Sam's out to him with a shy smile. Sam just stared. Dean kicked him under the table, and he started.

"Uh...Thanks..." Sam took the coffee, blush still firmly in place.

"Jess," she smiled as she clutched the empty tray against her chest.

"Jess," Sam said, almost reverently. She turned and walked back to the register, watching Sam over her shoulder. Gabe came out from the back just as she ran into the edge of the counter.

"Hey smurfcakes!" he laughed loudly, "I think she likes you!" Jess' eyes went wide and her head whipped around to stare at Gabe as if he'd grown a second head.

"Gabriel," Cas chided, "be kind."

"I AM being kind, baby bro!" Gabe shot back. "She clearly likes Sam. Sam, well, we all know what Sam thinks. Why not help 'em out, eh?" Sam dropped his head down on the table. Jess shifted uncomfortably behind the counter. Gabe turned to the young woman. "Jess, my dear, you are new in town and don't know many people," he said sweetly, "if that hunk of a Sasquatch over there asked you out, would you accept?"

"Um...," her eyes flew wildly between the four men, and she swallowed hard.

"Jess, it's fine," Sam had finally returned to life. He waved a hand at her, "I wouldn't expect you to say yes if I asked you out. Just ignore Gabriel. He likes to mess with other peoples' love lives."

"Well,...I would...if you asked...," she blushed furiously. Sam broke again. Again, Dean kicked him under the table.

"Oh! Um...," Sam leaped up out of his seat, stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled up to the counter, a shy smile and a blush playing across his features. "I..uh...would y-would you like to go out?"

"Yeah," Jess nodded, biting her lower lip, "yeah, I'd like that."

Gabriel moved away from the counter and sat down in Sam's vacated seat while the tall teen did his best to chat up the sweet-shop girl.

"Ah!" He sighed in a ridiculous French accent, "young love!" He picked up Sam's untouched coffee and helped himself. Dean shook his head, Cas rolled his eyes. "Soooo...," Gabe started suggestively.

"No, Gabriel," Cas said to him. "We are not going to give you any details."

"Oh, I don't know, Cas," Dean smirked as he stretched his arm across the back of the back of Castiel's chair, "might be fun to see the horror on his face when I tell him all the filthy things I did to you this weekend. Like when I bent you in hal-"

"Okay! Okay!" Gabe shouted. "You're right! I don't want to know." He climbed out of Sam's chair and walked back to the counter. Dean smiled triumphantly.

"You are terrible," Cas shook his head at Dean.

"And you love it," Dean narrowed his eyes and grinned wolfishly.

"Mmmm...," Cas leaned in and kissed him quickly. "I kind of do."

Before things could get out of hand in a public place and Dean embarrassed both their brothers and scandalized a minor, his phone rang. Pulling back from his dessert, and his apple pie, Dean pulled his phone out.

"Hey, Benny!" He answered cheerfully, "what's goin' on?...Nah, I'm fine...yeah," Dean laughed, "yeah, he told me...yeah, he has been..." Dean smiled at Cas, "oh, believe me I know...they are? Better head home, then. You and the midget gonna be there, too?...might as well, everyone else will be, right?...Okay, see you soon." Dean hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. "Sammy!" he shouted to his brother, "move'em out. Cavalry's on it's way. Grab some boxes for this." Dean pointed to the food still on the plates.

Sam tucked his phone back in his pocket, and smiled at Jess. She tucked her hair behind her ear delicately, and smiled up at Sam through her lashes as she handed him three boxes. Sam jogged back to the table to help scoop the pastries into boxes.

"I'm sorry," said Cas, confused, "what's happening?"

"Ellen, Bobby, Jo, Jodi, and God knows who else, are on their way to the house," Dean explained while he licked his fork clean.

"They do this sometimes after..." Sam's gaze flicked to Dean, whose jaw clenched.

"After a bad call," Dean finished flatly.

"Oh."

They grabbed their things and headed out. Sam turned at the door and waved.

"Bye, Jess. I'll give you a call." Dean shoved him outside with a laugh, nearly knocking him over. "Hey! Jerk."

"Come on, bitch."


	35. Chapter 35

Dean pulled into the driveway to find Ellen walking out of his house, beer in hand.

"'Bout time you boys showed up," she said, "thought I was gonna have to have Bobby man the grill."

"Oh, Ellen," Dean groaned, "you know better than that!" Dean walked up to her and took her in a warm embrace. Ellen kissed his cheek and held him tight. "Who all's here?"

"Us, Jodi, Ash, Victor, the Trans," Ellen ticked off.

"Benny and Liz are on their way. I'll let Charlie know." Dean said. Ellen nodded.

"How you doin', baby?" She stroked his cheek as she pulled back slightly, her other hand still on his shoulder.

"I'm alright," he assured her. She searched his eyes for the truth and smiled when she found it there. "Really. Cas has been taking good care of me." Ellen's eyebrow quirked up at that. Dean smirked.

"So I hear." She patted his cheek and headed over to greet Cas and Sam.

Dean pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a quick text to Charlie.

'ppl over. Come join.' Her response came a moment later.

'on r wy w/beer in hnd.'

Dean chuckled. He made his way over to Cas, who also had his phone in hand.

"Dean, I'm sorry to ask," Cas' brow furrowed, "but Gabriel is bugging me to invite him over. Would you mind horribly if...?" Dean leaned in and kissed him.

"Only if he brings that girl along with him to keep my brother in line." Dean kissed him again. Cas chuckled and went back to texting his brother. "Might as well text your sister, too, while your at it. See if they wanna come." Cas beamed at him.

"Uncle Deeeeeeeaaann!" a tiny voice sounded from the end of the driveway. Dean and Cas both turned toward the sound.

"There she is!" Dean clapped his hands, flung his arms wide and squatted down, "there's my princess!" A tiny girl, maybe four years old, in a pink sundress and sparkly sandals ran up the driveway and flung herself into Dean's arms. Her golden brown curls bouncing around her face and shoulders. Dean scooped her up and spun her around. She leaned back to look him in the eye, shoving her hair out of her face in a sloppy push with one tiny hand. Benny followed her up the driveway, smiling.

"Uncle Dean, daddy says you were sad on Friday and that I had to come make you smile," she said solemnly. "Are you still sad?"

"Not anymore, princess. I got my best girl in my arms. How could I be sad now?" He said as he walked her back over to where Cas stood. "Gimme some love." With that, she put her hands on either side of Dean's face, rubbed noses with him and gave him a loud, smacking kiss on the lips. "That's my girl." She wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and tucked her head into his shoulder. "Lizzy, I got somebody I want you to meet." Dean slid one hand out from under Elizabeth, and wrapped it around Cas. "This is my friend Cas. He just moved in to that house," Dean pointed to the quiet little brick house, sitting lonely in its lot. "Cas, this is Elizabeth, my best girl."

"It's very nice to meet you, Elizabeth," Cas held out a hand to her. She studied him for a moment from the safety of Dean's shoulder, then threw her arm around his neck and climbed from Dean into Cas' arms. Cas wasn't sure what to do. He wrapped his arms under the little girl to support her, and she tucked herself into Cas, arms locked around his neck.

"Looks like you got yo'self a fan club, there, brotha'" Benny clapped Cas on the back. "Mus' be yo' good people. My little girl don't norm'ly take to strangers. I'fact, there's not too many she takes to at all. Hell, she still don' like Bobby, and she's known him her whole life!"

"Yeah, well, that may say more about him than her," Dean laughed. The others chuckled along with him.

"I like him, daddy," Elizabeth said to her father, "he has star eyes, and he smells like grammy's cookies." Cas smiled, a light blush coloring his cheeks at the innocent compliment.

"What about me?" Dean asked.

"You have eyes like Rapunzel, but you smell like baby!" she pointed a tiny hand at the Impala. Dean let out a bark of laughter, and kissed Elizabeth on the head.

People trickled in as the afternoon wore on, bringing things to throw on the grill, cold beverages, and comfortable conversation. Castiel had thought the party the night he'd moved in was an anomaly; something that only happened once in a blue moon. He realized now that this was the norm. These people considered themselves a family; blood or not, they were related.

And now he was a part of them.

Gabriel showed up, bringing a plethora of desserts, and his own boisterous personality. Jess pulled in behind him, and stepped timidly from her car. Sam nearly dropped his soda when he saw her walk up the driveway. He ran down to meet her, and Dean knew that was the last anyone would see of Sam for the night. He only had eyes for Jess.

Anna and Michael showed up a little after five. Anna looked tired. Dean smiled at Cas with a knowing look.

Charlie and Dorothy arrived right after; beer in hand, as promised.

The evening wore on in lazy ease. Food was made, food was eaten, more food appeared. People wandered comfortably from one conversation to another. And the whole time, Elizabeth clung to Castiel. For some reason, they both found comfort in it.

Around eight, Cas found himself seated at the table on the deck with Dean, Benny and Gabriel, Elizabeth still in his lap.

"You'd better watch out, Dean-o," Gabe teased, "looks like you've got some competition there." He winked at the little girl, and she scooted up in Cas' lap, smiling.

"He's got star eyes," Elizabeth told Gabe.

"Baby girl," Benny asked her "why do you say he's got 'star eyes'?"

"All angels have star eyes," she said, matter-of-factly. "He's an angel. Like the kind I say my prayers to at night." Dean's eyes locked with Cas'. Gabriel's eyebrows shot up, and Benny's brow furrowed in confusion.

"See," whispered Dean against his ear, "I'm not the only one who thinks you're an angel." He leaned in and kissed Cas sweetly.

"Uncle Dean," Elizabeth said, "is he YOUR angel?"

"He is," Dean smiled. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, loud enough for everyone to hear, "but I'll share him. Just with you." Elizabeth's eyes lit up. She scrambled to her knees and leaned in to kiss Dean. She turned to Cas, placed her hands on his cheeks, rubbed her nose against his, kissed him with a loud smack on the lips, then curled up against him, tucking her arms in. Her heavy eyes began to droop.

Dean melted at the sight of Cas, arms curled around the sweet girl on his lap. This was what home was; surrounded by loved ones, just content to be in each other's company. For the first time in years, Dean was home.

Shortly after nine, Dean stood up.

"Alright, you vultures, get outta here. I want some time alone with my smokin' hot boyfriend before I gotta go work for that cranky old bastard tomorrow," Dean pointed at Bobby.

Cas' heart skipped a beat at the word. They hadn't really talked about what they were, exactly, but his heart warmed at the thought and everyone around him seemed to take it as a given. The little girl, long since asleep in his lap, shifted closer to Cas and he bent to place a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

Ellen and Jo started in on clean up as people said their goodbyes to one another. Benny, after checking that Cas was alright with Elizabeth still sleeping on his lap, had wandered off to find a beer, and Gabe...who knew where Gabe went. Dean stuck close to Cas as everyone bid them farewell. Anna and Michael came to take their leave. Dean hugged Anna and shook Michael's hand. Anna leaned down to kiss Cas goodbye, and run a hand across the head of the sleeping girl still nestled in close to him.

"That's a good look for you, Cassie," she smiled.

"Yes. I'll make a pretty good uncle, don't you think?" Castiel raised an eyebrow at her. Anna and Michael exchanged a look. "How far along are you?" Their wide-eyed gazes shot to Cas.

"How did you...?" Anna asked, surprised.

"Uh...," Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Funny story, really. See I, um, overheard you on the phone with...well, turns out it was Michael, on move-in day, and...well...I congratulated Cas..." he finished awkwardly.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Anna rolled her eyes. Michael just chuckled and shook his head.

"So," Cas pressed, "how far along are you?"

"Just about three months," Anna smiled. Her hand slid across her stomach unconsciously. "We'd planned to tell you in a couple of weeks. After my next appointment." Michael put an arm around her shoulders proudly and pulled her against his side, kissing her temple.

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you both," Cas beamed. "Don't worry, I won't say a word to Gabriel." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Thank you!" she laughed. "Not sure I'm ready for that yet. Where is Gabe, anyway? We should at least say goodbye to him." She looked around.

"Oh, knowing him, hitting on anything that will hold still long enough," Michael laughed. "Yup, there he is," he pointed toward the bench under the oak tree where Cas had spent the majority of the last gathering. There was Gabriel, deep in flirtatious conversation with Sheriff Mills. "Poor Jodi. Come on, hon, we'd better go save her. Goodnight, guys. Thanks again for the invite."

"Anytime, guys," Dean waved at them. He turned soft eyes on Cas. "She's right, you know. That is a good look on you." Cas blushed. Dean leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Always wanted kids," Cas said softly, looking down at Elizabeth. "Maybe someday..."

"Alright, baby girl," Benny wandered back over to them, bending down to lift Elizabeth from Cas' lap, "time to get you home. It's past yo' bed time, sweet thing." She wrapped her tiny arms around Benny's neck, but let out a small whimper of protest.

"Unc'Dean," she mumbled, reaching a hand out to him. Dean took her hand and moved over to her.

"Goodnight, little love," he whispered to her, kissing her cheek. She gave him a sleepy smile and pulled her hand back. She turned on Benny's shoulder and reached out to Cas. He stood up and walked over to her, taking her hand. She pulled him closer, leaned in, put her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

"'Nuh-night, angel Cas," she said. Cas smiled brightly at her. With that, she snuggled up against her father and was asleep once more.

Just before ten, the final 'guests' left: Ellen, Bobby, Jo...and Jess. Dean walked the Harvelle-Singers out through the garage to find Sam and Jess up against her car across the street, making out. Jo let out a wolf whistle, and Bobby shook his head.

"Damn kids," he grumbled, "I ain't old enough for this. You BOYS ain't old enough for this," he scolded at Dean.

"Oh, please," Ellen swatted Bobby, "how old were you, first time?" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"You tryin' to kill me, woman?" Dean grabbed Jo by the arm and slipped inside. "Where you two headed?" Bobby tossed after them as Cas wandered in the garage behind them. A few minutes later Jo and Dean returned, grinning ear to ear. "Do I even wanna know?" Bobby groaned.

"Probably not," Dean grinned. With that, Bobby rolled his eyes again and headed down the driveway, Ellen in toe and Jo skipping like a child.

"Bye Sam," She tossed over her shoulder in an ominously sing-song voice.

Sam finally looked up to see the last people leaving and Dean and Cas watching him from the garage. Dean's face didn't bode well; eyebrow cocked and a shit-eating grin. With a final kiss and an 'I'll call you tomorrow', Sam made his way back toward the house. Dean snickered as Sam walked past him into the house. Sam narrowed his eyes over his shoulder at his brother, but kept going.

"Dean, what did you do?" Cas asked suspiciously after Sam was inside. Dean closed up the garage, then turned back to Cas, tossing an arm around his shoulder.

"Just lookin' out for my little brother, Cas," he said innocently. The made their way into the kitchen. Dean pulled open the fridge and fished two beers out. He handed one to Cas. Sam's shout came as he stood back up and closed the door.

"Son of a bitch! Damn it, Dean! You're such a jerk!"

Dean's face lit up.

"Keep those, Sammy!" Dean shouted, "Looks like you may finally need 'em." Cas' head tipped to one side accusingly.

"What did you do?"

"Figured we didn't need 'em, right?" Dean took Cas' hand and lead him up the stairs, past a red, fuming Sam pulling tape off his bedroom door and prying condoms, still in their wrappers, from the sticky tape. "Safety first, Sammy," Dean tossed at him on the way past. Cas' mouth fell open in shock at the prank. Without stopping, Dean dragged Cas along behind him, swigging from his beer as he went.


	36. Chapter 36

Once inside the room, Dean turned to Cas.

"You know, I didn't even ask you if you wanted to stay; if you had something you needed to do."

"Nothing that can't wait. Do you WANT me to stay?" Cas asked moving closer to Dean.

"Don't ever want you to LEAVE," Dean said, meeting him halfway and sliding his hands onto Cas' hips.

"Then I'll stay," Cas whispered, reaching his arms up around Dean's neck, He pressed his lips to Dean's softly, gently. The kiss was sweet. No rush, no urgency, but the heat of passion was still there. "Tonight," Cas said against Dean's warm skin. "I want to take my time. Take YOU apart." Dean nodded against him.

"Yeah," he swallowed, "yeah, I like that plan."

"Good." Cas pressed Dean backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed. Once there, Cas pressed him down until he was sitting before him. Cas reached down and pulled Dean's t-shirt up over his head. He dropped it on the floor near the nightstand. Dean raised his hands to Castiel's hips, but Cas grabbed his wrists and forced them away. Dean's eyebrow shot up in aroused surprise, and his lips parted hungrily. Cas pushed him back onto the mattress, and, with a hand to his chest, moved him up the bed til he could stretch out fully. Cas climbed up over him as he went, desire burning bright in his eyes. He pressed his lips against Dean's with restrained heat. Dean tried to deepen the kiss, to push it to something more needy. Cas pulled back. He stared down into Dean's lust filled eyes and smiled darkly. Dean reached his hands up to pull Cas to him again. Again, Cas grabbed his wrists.

With surprising strength, Cas held Dean firmly. He looked down at Dean and shook his head once, slowly. Dean's breath hitched and Cas pressed Dean's hands up above his head and into the mattress. Using slow, measured movements, Cas kissed his way across Dean's face. Every part of it receiving equal attention; forehead, brows, eyelids, cheekbones, nose, chin, jaw, and finally lips. Cas lingered there, soaking up the sweet taste of Dean's mouth.

Gradually, Cas moved his lips down the smooth stretch of Dean's neck, licking and sucking delicately at the skin there. He moved up underneath Dean's ear and nipped at the tender skin behind it. Dean's breath stuttered, and Cas smiled at the reaction. Slinking away from that savory spot, Cas made his way down Dean's throat. He paused to suck at Dean's Adam's apple, and the man below him let out a moan. The vibrations sent shivers through Cas, and he bit down gently. Dean gasped, clenching his hands. A dark chuckle rose from Cas as he continued on his expedition.

Moving down to trace Dean's collarbone with his tongue, Cas hummed against his skin. Not a single inch of Dean's skin went unattended. With painstakingly deliberate patience, Cas roamed languidly down the bare expanse of Dean's chest. He kissed and teased his way over to one of Dean's nipples, sucking it into his mouth and relishing the cry of pleasure that poured from Dean. With a wicked smile, Cas bit sharply on the sensitive bud, and Dean's hands flew to Cas' head with a gasp.

"Hands. Down." Cas ordered harshly with a rumble against Dean's skin. Dean's breath stopped. He moved his hands, cautiously, out to the sides, palms flat against the mattress. "Very good." Cas rumbled again. He ran the flat of his tongue across the hardened point and Dean moaned, his breath coming back to him in shallow pants. Sliding from one side to the other, Cas made sue to give the same pleasing shot of pain to Dean's other nipple. This time he was prepared for it. Dean groaned through clenched teeth, eyes squeezed shut, head rocking back and hands fisting the bedding beneath him. Without his consent, Dean's hips bucked up toward Cas. A firm hand pressed his hip hard into the mattress. "Ah ah," Cas tsked, "stay still."

Dean's heart was hammering in his chest, his head dizzy from the panting breaths of oxygen his body took in - woefully insufficient - and the lack of blood to his brain. Cas' hands traced down Dean's sides as his lips moved to the center of his chest. Dean shivered at the touch. Meticulously, Cas took up his task again of mapping every millimeter of Dean's body.

When Cas had thoroughly discovered all of Dean's exposed torso, he shifted up to his shoulder. He bit down, hard, on the flesh of the joint, leaving deep impressions of his teeth behind. Dean's cry betrayed his enjoyment of the roughness of Cas' touch, and Cas sucked soothingly over the spot before moving down Dean's arm.

The inside of Dean's elbow proved too tempting for Cas and he hovered there a moment, lavishing the delicate skin with fever-hot licks. Leisurely, he worked his way down to Dean's hands. He kissed the heel of it, nibbling at the fleshy pad below his thumb. With feather-light touches, he licked each of the lines of his palm, between his fingers, and up to the tip of his thumb. As though Dean's hand were the ancient leaves of a priceless book, Cas turned his hand over. He kissed each and every knuckle, working his way out from the palm. He kissed each fingertip with soft, warm lips, then laid Dean's arm back down on the bed. With a hungry look, Cas shifted low over Dean to repeat his ministrations to the other arm.

It was brutal. Exquisite torture. Painful pleasure. And they both loved every moment of it.

Once the upper half of Dean had been thoroughly mapped, Castiel sat back and took in the sight. Dean was flushed, panting, eyes glazed with lust and hunger, and deliciously immobile at Cas' words. The sight was enough to drive Cas wild. He dove back in with ferocious intent, nearly tearing Dean's jeans in his haste to remove them, growling possessively.

"I'm going to make you beg for me, Dean. Make you beg for me to bend you over and ride you. Beg me to let you cum." Dean's eyes went wide at the words pouring from Cas.

"Oh, FUCK!" he moaned, eyes rolling up into his head. "God, Cas! So fucking hot. Mmmm, yeah, make me beg for it, angel. Make me beg!" Dean didn't know where all the filthy things Cas said were coming from, but he loved it. Loved the thought of his shy, blushing angel controlling him in bed, making him beg for what he wanted.

Cas ran his nails down Dean's thighs, and Dean shivered at the touch, a broken moan escaping from him as he fisted the bedding once again. Sliding his hands back up, Cas gripped the waistband of Dean's boxers and pulled them off by inches. Dean's cock, rock hard, angry red, and throbbing, finally sprang free from it's confines. Cas licked his lips.

With precision, Cas leaned forward and bypassed Dean's erection. He slid to the side of it, biting hard at the crease of Dean's thigh. Dean gave a startled yelp, and Cas chuckled darkly. He licked gently over the abused skin, and quickly set to work exploring the lower half of Dean's body, purposefully neglecting the one area Dean was desperate for him to touch.

It felt like hours had passed by the time Cas seemed satisfied with his work. He sat back again to take in Dean's state, and smiled.

Dean was shaking beneath him, a thin sheen of sweat glistened on his skin, his eyes unfocused, and his mouth hanging open. His breathing was erratic and shallow.

"Mmmmm, Dean...I wish you could see yourself right now. You are the picture of wantonness." He dragged his hands up Dean's inner thighs and felt them tremble at his touch. "Tell me what you want, Dean." The low rumble of Cas' voice made Dean's aching cock jump.

"Want you, Cas. Want you so bad, baby," Dean's voice was strained and wrecked.

"But, Dean," Cas, still fully clothed, had a wicked glint in his eye. "I haven't gotten to explore your back yet."

"Cas," it came out as a desperate, sobbing pant, and Cas' own erection pulsed at the sound.

"You're not begging enough just yet," Cas' rumble teased. With gentle movements, Cas turned Dean over onto his stomach. Dean moaned at the contact of the mattress against his needy cock and he rocked down into it. "Now, Dean, if you can't resist the friction, I'll make you stand..."

"I'll be good," Dean panted, "I can be good." He spread his arms wide, palms down, on the bed, and willed himself to stop moving.

"Oh, Dean," Cas palmed himself at the words, "you ARE good. So very good." He gave a rewarding stoke to Dean's ass, and whipped his shirt off over his head and stood up to rid himself of the rest of his clothing.

Climbing back on the bed, Cas spread Dean's legs as wide as they would go, bending his hips and knees. Cas crawled up over Dean and whispered into his ear.

"Look at you, just panting for it," Cas rocked his hips down against Dean's, sliding his leaking cock along the cleft of Dean's ass. Dean moaned.

"Caaaaassss..."

"You can do better than that, sweetheart," Cas drawled. He ghosted his lips across the nape of Dean's neck right at his hairline.

"Fuck, Cas, want you inside me!"

"Better...," Cas rocked his hips down again, "but still not what I want to hear." Dean moaned. Cas licked at the spot behind Dean's ear.

"Oh, god, Cas! Please!"

"That's it, sweetheart. There it is." Cas ran his hands down Dean's back lightly. He reveled in the way it made his lover's muscles ripple below the skin like waves crashing on shore. "Beg for me, sweetheart, let me hear it."

"Please, Cas! Need you, baby. Need you so bad! Please, god! Oh, Cas, fuck me into the mattress! Wanna feel you cum!" Dean babbled, trembling and shaking with need.

"Oh, god, Dean! That's it!" Cas reached down and stroked Dean's balls. "love when you're desperate for me." Cas reached up to the nightstand, sliding the drawer open, and fished out the bottle of lube. With one hand, he opened the bottle and managed to pour a generous amount into is palm while the other hand kept up its attentions to Dean's silky skin. Cas coated his fingers, and traced one down to tease at Dean's entrance, his chest pressed into Dean's back. Dean's panting moans grew louder. "Don't stop now, sweetheart, you're doing so well."

"Please, Cas! Please! Wanna feel you. NEED you, Cas. PLEASE!" It was just too good. Cas slid one finger inside Dean. "Yes!" He panted. Cas slid his finger in and out with a methodically slow pace. He was in no hurry. He had all night, and he would take that long, if need be. "Cas, please. I need more. I need-I need you!" Dean's moan echoed around the room. Cas laughed at the thought of Sam diving for his new noise-cancelling headphones.

"Not yet, sweetheart. You can do better." Cas was patient. More patient than he had any right to be.

"Please, please, please!" Dean's breathy words made Cas' cock leak precum all over his ass.

"Oh, Dean, you sound so good!" Cas slid a second finger in. Dean's back clenched with the effort of not fucking himself back onto them as they scissored him open. Dean clenched his fists into the bedding and pressed his face into the mattress.

"FUCK YES!" His muffled shout made Cas chuckle against Dean's skin. "More, Cas, fuck! Please! More!" Cas kept to his steady pace.

"Patience, Dean," Cas rumbled in his ear. He crooked his fingertips against the bundle of nerves deep inside Dean. Dean went rigid. "Not yet, Dean. Not yet." Cas pulled his fingers out until just the tips still breached Dean.

"Caaaaaassssss!" Dean was desperate. Cas savored every second of it. He slid three fingers back inside Dean. He scissored and stretched Dean with the same tortuously slow pace. "Cas! Oh, god, please! Your killing me! Need you! Take me! Ride me! Fuck me!" Dean was shaking so hard his teeth were chattering and sweat ran down his back, forming a slick surface between them.

"Oh, yes! That's it, Dean, that's it!" Cas pulled out and sat back. Dean moaned at the loss of contact. "Show me how bad you want it." Cas' voice had dropped an entire octave. With trembling limbs, Dean climbed up to his hands and knees. Nearly unable to support himself, he dropped to his elbows.

"Caaasss, PLEASE!" Dean's voice shook as hard as his body.

"So beautiful," Cas ran his hands over Dean's ass. He grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked himself, relishing the steady strokes. With a hand to Dean's hip, Cas pressed forward into Dean. One long, slow push and he bottomed out. Dean's head dropped to the mattress. Cas' moan dripped from him like honey. Dean was everything he could have ever hoped for; hot, tights, silky, eager, and all his.

"Oh, god, Cas, yes! Feels so good, baby. Please, don't stop!"

Cas slid his shaft out, leaving just the head of his throbbing cock buried inside Dean. With rolls of his hips just as slow and deliberate as every other action had been, he pressed into Dean. Over and over, with such restraint Dean thought he would shake apart, Cas slid in and out of Dean's tight heat. Cas knew what he was doing was a special torture all its own. Drawing himself out again, he lifted Dean's hips slightly and pressed back in. The change in angle had the head of his cock pressing firmly into Dean's sweet spot. Dean huffed out a breath of pleasure.

"Harder, Cas, please, harder, faster!" Dean begged.

"Uh uh, Dean," Cas shook his head. "Just like this. Gonna make you come just like this." Another slow press against the bundle of nerves. Another cry from Dean.

He could feel every bit of Cas as he slid slowly in and out. The ridge of his head, the throb of the vein running up the underside of his shaft, every sensuous cell of him pressing with that blasted restraint. It was too much and not enough all at once. Dean felt like his body was going to shake apart. He didn't know how much more he could take. He groaned Cas' name in rhythm with his movements; slow and needy. The pressure built and Dean's head swam.

"Cas, plea-pleas-" Dean couldn't form the words anymore.

"Yes, Dean, yes," Cas crooned in his whiskey and gravel voice. He reached his hand around and wrapped his fingers around Dean's woefully neglected cock. It was burning hot to the touch and pulsing with need. Cas stroked him once, twice... He pressed against those nerves and leaned down to his ear.

"Now, Dean. Cum for me, show me how good you are." He pressed harder.

Dean came with an incoherent scream on his lips. Long white ropes shot from Dean in a constant stream. He clenched around Cas. His legs gave out from underneath him and Cas rode him down to the mattress.

"Yes, Dean! Yes! So good! So good for me, sweetheart!" Cas thrust forward into him and his orgasm was milked from him as Dean clenched and clenched.

They were the last glorious words Dean heard before he passed out.

A few minutes later – or maybe a few hours, he didn't know and he didn't care – Dean woke up, cleaned and wearing his boxers. Through the buzz of sleep and sated lust he looked around for his phone, made sure his alarm was set, and turned back to Cas' sleeping form beside him. He pulled the sleeping man closer to him and whispered into his hair.

"That's some hella mojo you got there, angel."

Cas shifted into Dean's embrace with a soft sigh, and Dean was out again.


	37. Chapter 37

Dean woke with his alarm, shutting it off quickly as Cas grumbled his protest. With a quick kiss to Cas' forehead, Dean pulled himself from the limbs wrapped around him and slid out of bed. Every muscle was sore. The good kind of sore. The kind where you know you did something well. And Dean had most definitely been done well last night. Smiling at the thought, he dressed quietly, brushed his teeth, stole one more kiss, and snuck out the door.

Cas shifted into the space Dean had left, and pulled his pillow close. With a deep inhale of Dean's scent, he drifted back into the deep of sweet slumber.

The week passed in a lazy haze of domestic comfort. Dean called or texted Cas on his lunch breaks, they ate dinner together on the nights Dean didn't work at the Roadhouse, and Cas stayed more nights in Dean's bed than in his own. It felt so normal. So right. As if they'd known each other for years.

They moved in tandem, learning the other's body with hunger and thirst, yet somehow already knowing what the other needed, wanted, loved. To see them together was to see them both whole; a wonder to behold and a sight not to be forgotten.

The change that had come over both men was a relief and a surprise to all who knew them. So sudden, and yet so absolute, many questioned if it would last. Doubts slipped away, however, the more they saw the two together. By the end of the week, more of Cas' belongings found their way into the Winchester's house than had been in Fergus' after more than a year together.

Dean loved it. He'd never lived with anyone he'd dated. He'd never wanted them to be in his life so completely. With Cas, though, it was different. He didn't want Cas left out of any part of his life. Not even the mundane tasks like laundry and cleaning the bathroom – chores that Cas soon shared in.

The coming weekend marked the official end of summer. School would start, Cas would go back to teaching and coaching, Sam would start classes, but Dean's schedule would stay the same. It was time for one, last hurrah.

Every year, the Winchesters threw parties for Memorial Day, 4th of July, and Labor Day. This year would be no exception. Dean ordered a keg and spent almost all of that Saturday making burger patties. Cas took advantage of the fact that Dean's hands were otherwise occupied with raw meat to rub and tease him through his jeans. Dean threatened Cas with the withholding of burgers if he didn't knock it off, to which Cas immediately backed away, hands up in surrender.

"But you sure as Hell better finish what you started later tonight," Dean cocked an eyebrow at him. With a reassuring, thorough kiss, Cas hummed his agreement.

Cas decided to make a fruit salad in a carved out watermelon for the party. And, although he teased him mercilessly for it, Dean ate more of it than anyone else.

On Sunday, more people, and more food, than had been at either of the other two gatherings Cas had been at before filled the backyard of the Winchesters'. Classic rock poured from the outdoor speakers on the deck, and laughter burst sporadically from conversations across the lawn. The whole neighborhood was there, plus Cas' siblings.

Elizabeth arrived in a dress of patriotic colors, her hair in pigtails. Benny was in his Lawrence fire department t-shirt like the one Dean wore, Jodi and Victor were in Lawrence PD shirts, Gabriel arrived in a foam Uncle Sam hat, Charlie in a Captain America tanktop and Dorothy in her army fatigue pants and olive-green tee. Bobby arrived wearing a well-loved POW-MIA t-shirt, and Ellen had a yellow ribbon pinned to her shirt. Everyone brought their festive mood.

Like last time, Elizabeth stuck close to Cas. Leaving his side only to go to Dean or her father, though Gabriel tempted her over briefly with the candy he always kept on hand. She didn't seem to mind him too much. When Sam would come close, however, she ducked shyly away from him. Benny said it was because she had a crush on him, but Dean teased that it was because he was a terrifying giant and she a tiny princess. When Jess arrived, looking like all kinds of temptation in a little white cotton dress, though, Sam disappeared.

The day wore on with yard games and laughter, cards on the deck and a make-shift slip-n-slide built from a giant tarp and the sprinkler spread out on the front lawn. Beer flowed and the grill sizzled.

As evening arrived, the crowd got a bit rowdier. A game of volleyball broke out where the slip-n-slide had been and by the time it was finished, the sun had gone down. Benny ran to his house to grab the fireworks he'd picked up for next to nothing after the 4th of July. The crowd gathered on the front lawn to watch the display as Dean and Benny lit them off in the middle of the road. Elizabeth, curled up on Cas' lap, was afraid of the noise. Sam, seeing her discomfort, disappeared inside for a moment and returned, tapping Cas on the shoulder with the noise-cancelling headphones. With a smirk, and an assurance he'd get them back, Sam helped Elizabeth put them on. Her ears guarded against the loud sounds, she leaned back against Cas to watch with delight.

They were all too preoccupied with the fireworks display to notice the tall, slim figure slip through the shadows and into the house.

Once inside Dean's room, Bela closed and locked the door. She moved around the room, taking in the changes that had been made since she'd seen it last. Books on the opposite nightstand. A phone charger plugged in and waiting. A laundry basket with clothes waiting to be put away. Clothes that weren't Dean's.

Bela's rage pounded through her. She stripped out of her clothes and pulled the covers of the bed back. He would remember her. She would make him remember. He would remember and then he would know that he was hers. He would always be hers!

Bela wound herself up in the sheets, rubbing her wrists and neck along the pillow she knew was Dean's. She pulled it close to catch his scent. But it had changed. A deep earthy, herbal scent wound its way together with Dean's. Her heart pounded in her chest and her vision was red with anger. Dean's scent was the only thing that should be there! Dean's and HERS!

She rubbed the pillow across her body, marking it with her pheromones as thoroughly as any human being was able. He would remember.

Once she was satisfied, she climbed from the bed and remade it perfectly. Reaching for her clothes, she stopped. She picked up one article and slid it up underneath Dean's pillow. He would remember.

Hastily, she dressed. As the men in the road set off the last of the fireworks, she slipped silently out the back of the house, unnoticed.


	38. Chapter 38

The party wound down not long after the fireworks. People made their way slowly back to their houses or designated crashing spots. Dean was eager to get them out, he had things to do. And by 'things' he meant Cas.

Near midnight, Jess departed and Sam safely deposited in his room with his headphones, Charlie and Dorothy tucked away in the guest room, the party cleaned up and the house shut for the night, the two of them made their way up to Dean's room. Dean pressed Cas up against the outside of the door and kissed him fiercely, rocking their hips together. Cas reached down and opened the door behind him, sending them both tumbling into the room, laughing. Dean stumbled to his knees, but Cas stayed on his feet.

With a shout from Cas and a laugh from Dean, Dean lunged for Cas' waist. Throwing Cas up over his shoulder, Dean stood and grabbed his bedroom door.

"Hope you got your headphones on, Sammy! Charlie, Dorothy: payback's a bitch!" Dean shouted down the hall before slamming the door shut. Cas kicked his legs playfully, and reached down to grab Dean's ass. "Hey, now, sir, I'm trying to rescue you. You see," he smirked as he flung Cas down on the bed, "I work for the Lawrence Fire Department. I hear you've got a fire here you need me to put out..." Dean bent down and nuzzled against Cas' neck, climbing up over him. Cas laughed. "Lucky for you, I've got a big hose here that just might do the trick..." Dean bit playfully at Cas.

"That is the worst line I've EVER heard!" Cas laughed harder, rolling his eyes. "How many people has that ever actually worked on?" Cas' eyes were watering with mirth.

"Well, if this goes well," Dean kissed at Cas' neck, "one."

"As in 'you always strike out with that line'? Gee I'm so surprised."

"No. As in 'this is the first time I've been with anyone since I became a firefighter, and I hope it works'," Dean sucked at Cas' earlobe.

"I thought you said you joined after the accident," Cas pushed Dean up so he could see his face. "Are you telling me you haven't dated anyone in almost FOUR YEARS?"

"No," Dean shook his head, eager to go back to his earlier task, "I joined about a year and a half ago. The last person I dated...it only lasted a couple months. She was..." Dean sat up. "You know, I don't really want to talk about her when I have my gorgeous, kinky, boyfriend below me on my bed." Dean bent low over Cas again, nibbling the other side of his neck. "So about that fire..."

Cas laughed and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck as Dean playfully nipped his way down Cas. Dean worked his legs between Cas', spreading them farther apart while he kept up his attentions to the blue-eyed man's neck. He pressed his half-hard cock down against Cas'.

"Mmmmm," Dean hummed against his skin, "Looks like..." he reached his hand down to rub at Castiel's balls, "a two alarm fire..." Cas laughed harder, rocking up into Dean. "Let's see if we can't turn up the heat..." Dean ran his hand up underneath Cas' shirt, freeing the skin of his stomach and torso. Licking his way down, Dean sucked and nipped at the newly exposed flesh.

Cas' laughter turned to a pleased moan at the contact of Dean's lips. Dean smirked against Cas. Cas ran his hands down Dean's back, pulling at his shirt. Catching on quickly, Dean pulled it off over his head and tossed it aside. He turned his attentions back to the man below him, slowly pulling open the button of his jeans.

"Now, sir," Dean began in a playful tone, "can you tell me how this fire started?" Cas chuckled again.

"Mmmm," you see, officer-"

"Captain."

"You're not a captain," Cas laughed down at him.

"I am tonight," Dean breathed against Cas' abdomen.

"CAPTAIN," Cas corrected. "My incredibly hot boyfriend started rubbing up against me, and, well, all that friction created a spark..." He wove his hands through Dean's hair, tugging lightly. Dean moaned as his kisses roamed lower, "before we knew it, things were out of hand..." Cas smiled as Dean's hand found its way inside his jeans to wrap around his quickly hardening cock.

"Well, hopefully I can get things back IN hand," Dean said laughingly as he stroked Cas' length.

"Oh, Dean," Cas groaned rolling his eyes and laughing, "that was TERRIBLE! Even for you!"

"Hey," Dean sat up, "gimme a break. It's hard to be witty when I've got you stretched out in front of me!" Cas quirked an eyebrow.

"So tell me what you want to do to me, instead."

"I'd rather show you." Dean's smug half smile made Cas' cock jump with anticipation. Dean pulled Cas up to sitting and whipped his shirt off in one swift motion. Cas smiled at him and leaned back on his elbows. Warm hands slid down his chest and stomach, coming to rest on the waistband of his jeans. With swift movements, Dean had Cas' jeans and boxers discarded on the floor in no time. Dean slid down Cas' body, off the edge of the bed and knelt down on the floor. With a firm grip on his ass, Dean pulled Cas to the edge of the bed.

Hands itching to work their magic, Dean slid them up Cas' thighs an inch at a time. Cas propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Dean began his ministrations. His eyes locked with Cas', Dean wrapped one hand around his length and stroked up. Cas moaned at the touch, his head dropping back, eyes fluttering shut. They didn't stay shut for long. As Dean wrapped his hot, full lips around the head of Cas' cock, they flew open again. Lifting his head to see Dean once more, Cas locked gazes with the green-eyed man. Dean sucked Cas deep into his mouth, stroking the length that he couldn't fit down his throat.

Cas watched, transfixed, as Dean bobbed up and down his cock, twisting his wrist and flicking his tongue. It was Heaven on Earth and he never wanted it to end. He pushed himself up to sitting, one hand supporting him and the other running through Dean's hair and down his back. With what little nails he had on his long, slender fingers, Cas scratched lightly up Dean's back. Dean arched into the touch with a moan and Cas bucked up into the heat of his mouth at the vibration. Dean swallowed it down, begging for more. Cas rocked his hips up into the warm, wet sanctuary of Dean, moaning his name. They moved with one another for a moment before Cas' hands tugged at Dean's arms.

With a final swallow and lick, Dean pulled off of Cas and crawled back up him. Pressing their lips together, Dean hovered over Cas on all fours while the blue-eyed man reached down and undid his jeans. Working them down Dean's hips, Cas moved down the length of Dean's body with the fabric. Dean sat up to his knees, pulling his jeans and boxer-briefs off one leg at a time. He brought his legs back down to straddle Cas, who was now seated upright near the edge of the bed. Dean knelt over him, and Cas moved back enough to allow himself room to bend down and take the whole length of Dean's hard, pulsing cock into his mouth.

With a quick bob up and down the shaft to wet it, Cas began to suck. Dean moaned Cas' name loudly, and combed his fingers through the dark mess of hair before him. Cas gripped Dean's hips and pulled him forward, working his tongue up the underside of Dean's cock in waves. Sucking, stroking, massaging and moaning, Cas worked Dean up into a trembling mess above him in no time.

Before he could get too carried away, Cas pulled off Dean with an obscene pop and scooted up the bed, beckoning Dean with one finger to follow him. Dean, limbs shivering with barely restrained lust, crawled up over Cas as he laid back on the bed.

Cas allowed Dean a few, brief, moments of deep, needy kisses before placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on the opposite hip. A gentle push, and Dean began to turn above him. When the realization of what Cas wanted sank in, Dean moaned as he moved.

"Oh, god, Cas!" he panted, "I swear you'll be the death of me." Dean placed his hands on either side of Cas' hips, his knees on either side of his head.

"Maybe so," Cas smiled, his voice like gravel, "but not tonight." Cas' hands slid up around Dean's cheeks, pulling them apart and kneading them deeply. His tongue reached out to lick a stripe from the head of Dean's leaking cock all the way up to his balls. When he reached them, Cas sucked one into his mouth, rolling it gently around on his tongue.

"Oh, FUCK, Cas!" Dean shouted, "Oh my god!" Cas sucked harder, pulling off slowly and taking the other one in with a wet slurp. "Jesus-nnngggghh! Oh, CAS!" Cas slid the ball from his mouth with a last, loving lick.

"Come on, Dean," Cas taunted, "thought you were going to show me what you wanted to do to me." Cas licked up the underside of Dean's cock once more, sucking at the precum that leaked from the tip.

That was all the encouragement Dean needed to throw himself into getting Cas off. He dove down at the dripping cock below him, taking in as much as he could. Hollowing his cheeks and bobbing up and down the length, Dean hummed around Castiel. Cas bucked up into the feel and let out a moan of his own.

Soon, both men were bobbing, thrusting, moaning, rubbing and clutching at the other as they sucked each other off. Cas spread his legs wide, giving Dean enough access to tease the tight ring of muscle at Cas' hole with his finger. Dean rocked his hips down, pressing his length down Castiel's throat. Cas swallowed around him, desperate to feel him cum. His moans changed pitch and volume. Dean could tell Cas was close.

Determined to make Cas cum first, Dean redoubled his efforts; moaning, stroking, sucking and teasing with fierceness. Cas, unwilling to be outdone, pulled Dean's hips down until his nose was buried against Dean's balls and the whole of Dean was deep in his mouth. Cas swallowed convulsively around him and Dean's rhythm broke. With a few restrained thrusts, Dean's cum poured down Cas' throat.

The taste of Dean's pleasure sent Cas over the edge. He bucked up into Dean's slippery mouth and came hard. Dean sucked like his life depended on it. They sucked and licked one another until they both became too sensitive, panting and moaning the entire time.

Dean turned himself around and crawled up to Cas. With a long, deep kiss, they traded the tastes of one another. Cas pulled the covers out from underneath himself and wormed his way into bed, pulling Dean in with him.

Sated and sleepy, Dean rolled to his stomach, Cas half draped over him. He pulled his pillow down under his cheek and tucked his hands up underneath it. Something felt wrong. Something SMELLED wrong. His fingers brushed against a foreign fabric. His brow furrowed in confusion, Dean grasped the unfamiliar item and pulled it out.

"The Hell?" Dean sat up and switched on the bedside lamp.

A pair of red satin panties, trimmed in black lace sat in the palm of his hand.

"Where the Hell-?" Dean looked from the panties to his pillow to Cas in confusion. "The fuck is going on?"

Cas sat up and stared at the fabric in Dean's hand. For a moment, panic overtook him. Not again! This couldn't be happening to him again! How could Dean betray him the way Fergus had? His breathing started to become labored. He looked at Dean, expecting to see there the same look that Fergus had worn when he'd been caught. Instead, the shock and confusion he found there made him close his eyes and take a deep, steadying breath. 'This is DEAN,' Cas reminded himself, 'NOT Fergus.' He looked back up at the man next to him.

Dean saw the pain and fear in Cas' eyes. He grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Baby," he said with so much intensity it nearly made him cry, "you KNOW I wouldn't do that to you. I don't want anyone but you. I don't know where these came from, that's the truth. But I'll find out." Cas nodded. Deep down he knew Dean was telling him the truth. To be honest, Dean wasn't ever out of his sight long enough to sneak off and do something like that, anyway.

"Charlie and Dorothy?" Cas offered up weakly.

"Definitely not. Too much fabric for Dorothy and not enough for Charlie." Dean shook his head.

"Should I be worried that you know that?" Cas raised his brows. Dean looked at him flatly.

"Strip poker. And they cheat." Dean climbed out of bed, panties still in hand, and stared down at the sheets as though they owed him an answer. "Who the Hell was in here?" He was so confused. His face changed in an instant. Dean pulled on a pair of boxers and flung open his door. "SAMMY!" He stomped down the hallway and pounded on Sam's door. Cas slipped on his own boxers and watched from behind the door. "SAM," Dean shouted again. He turned at the sound of the guest-room door opening. Charlie and Dorothy's heads peaked out. Dean turned to them, holding out the underwear. "Yours?" he asked accusingly. The women looked at each other then back at Dean. They both shook their heads, wide-eyed. Charlie smirked, Dorothy looked at Dean suspiciously. Sam's door cracked open.

"What?!" Sam shouted back. Dean reached out his hand, the panties dangling from one finger. Dean raised an accusing eyebrow. Sam laughed. "What the Hell are those?"

"Women's underwear," Dean said obviously.

"I can see that," Sam laughed, his brow contracted, "what are you doing with them?"

"They were in my bed. Care to explain?"

"Uh, well, seeing as how, of the two of us, YOU are the one who's worn women's underwear before, maybe you can tell me." Sam smirked. The two women tried to conceal their mirth. Dean dropped his arm. Cas laughed from behind the door. Dean glared at all of them. "Seriously, though, no idea where they came from," Sam chuckled.

"These don't belong to your little smurfcake?" Dean shook the underwear at him.

"Okay, one:" Sam held up a finger. "if Jess and I were having sex, WHY would we be doing it in YOUR BED? Two: those aren't hers." Dean processed that.

"So...if you're not hittin' that, how do you know they aren't hers?" Dean taunted his brother. Sam rolled his eyes.

"She was wearing a white dress, Dean. If she'd been wearing those," Sam pointed at the panties, "I'd have noticed. EVERYONE would have noticed."

"True point," Charlie offered. Dean sent a withering glare at her.

"And, I'm SO not telling you if I'm 'hittin' that' or not." With that Sam closed his door firmly in Dean's face. Dean turned back around to see three faces peeking at him from doors, brows raised in humored surprise and smirks plaster firmly across mouths. Charlie and Dorothy retreated back into their room quickly, leaving Dean standing in the hallway, Cas still watching him.

"Where the fuck did these come from, then?" Dean looked down at the underwear again. Something about them nagged at the back of his mind. He shook it off and walked back to his room. Tossing the panties in the trash, Dean chased Cas back to the bed. "Don't know about you, but I kinda wanna change the sheets." Cas nodded vigorously.

Sheets changed, limbs tangled, the two men drifted off together.

Dean's dreams were plagued with visions of grey eyes full of malice, and sharp nails digging into his flesh until blood ran from the wounds, pooling into red satin and black lace.

He shot up in bed, a cold sweat covering his shivering skin, goosebumps breaking out across his arms. Breathing hard, he wiped a hand across his face.

"Dean," Cas' voice was rough with sleep, "what's wrong?" Dean turned on the lamp again, climbed from bed and moved over to the trash can. Heart still pounding and breath still ragged, Dean bent down and picked up the red underwear. For the first time since he found them, he really looked at them.

Dean's heart skipped a beat.

There was no way.

"Dean," the concern in Cas' voice made him turn around. The panic must have shown on Dean's face. "Dean, what's going on? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Cas clambered from the bed and rushed to Dean's side.

"These," Dean held up the panties.

"What about them?" Cas was starting to panic as well.

"I bought these for..." Dean met Cas' eye, "for Bela."

Cas' mouth went dry.

"What?" Cas croaked.

"When we were dating," Dean began, "I bought these for her. They were part of a set. It was a Valentine's Day gift. I saw it in the window, and I bought it..." Cas put a hand on Dean's arm. He shivered at the touch.

"Dean...?"

"Cas, she's...she's bad news." Dean shook his head, brow drawn down. "It didn't end well. She became...obsessive. It was kind of scary, actually. She'd show up at my work and make a scene until Bobby kicked me out to deal with her. Then she'd act like I'd just taken the day off so we could spend it together. The last time I saw her, she showed up at the shop and I refused to come out and talk with her. I had to shut myself in Bobby's office. That's when she grabbed a wrench and started smashing baby. I called the cops. I came out once they arrived and had her calmed. I told her it was over. It had been over for a while, but she just wouldn't accept it. I made it clear: I didn't want to see her again. It was harsh, but I made her repeat it back to me so I knew she understood. Jodi warned her that if she showed up at Singer Auto again, she'd be arrested. I didn't hear from her again.

"Not until the night of the Orchard Street fire. My phone rang at your house before we left, remember?" Dean looked at Cas with unseeing eyes. Cas nodded. "I didn't recognize the number, so I answered it. It was Bela. She was begging me to take her back." Dean's eyes finally found Cas'. "I don't ever want to see her again."

"Dean," Cas began slowly, "do you think those are HERS?"

"I don't know, Cas. They're the same ones I bought her."

"But you said you saw it in the window around Valentine's Day and bought it because of that, right?" Dean nodded. "Did you get them from some big-named store?" Dean nodded again. "So," Cas reasoned, "chances are so did a lot of other people, right?" Dean looked at him pleadingly. "My guess is that one of your guests, who also got this set, snuck into your room and drunkenly defiled your bed in the middle of a party." Dean heaved a sigh of hopeful relief.

"You think so?"

"I think it's a better explanation than those being your ex-girlfriend's," Cas pointed at the panties. "Come on," Cas pulled them from Dean and threw them back in the trash. He kissed him reassuringly, "let's go back to bed."


	39. Chapter 39

School started without much fanfare, though Dean did insist on taking a 'first day of school' picture of Sam and Cas on the front porch. It was hysterical. Cas' head was tilted, his brows drawn down in confusion, and his lips parted, halfway through a question. Sam bitchfaced. Dean laughed so hard at the outcome of it, he made it the background for his lockscreen.

Blessedly for both their sakes, Cas did not have Sam in any of his classes. Though he did have Jess in his senior American History class, and Jo on the cross-country team. Sam wasn't sure he would be able to take Cas seriously as a teacher, knowing what he and his brother were doing to one another in the confines of their room.

Their room.

As September slipped away, the little brick house became more and more lonely. Its only occupant having found a more comfortable home in the warm embrace of Dean's memoryfoam bed. Cas' belonging found their way, one by one, into the Winchesters' house. There was no official move in, or any sort of announcement, but Cas became a member of the household slowly, organically, until all that remained in the little brick house was furniture and a few scattered items. No one was surprised by the transition, and their household fell in to a pattern of domestic bliss.

Cas and Sam would sit at either end of the dining room table in the evenings after dinner, grading papers and doing homework, respectively. Dean would sit in the living room, watching reruns of Dr. Sexy, M.D., or football.

The middle of October brought parent-teacher conferences, and Cas found himself stuck at a little table with a long line of mothers staring him down hungrily: the hot young teacher had drawn quite the queue. Cas hated this part of his job. More than once, he'd been told his people skills could best be described as "rusty". He braced himself for the onslaught of flirtatious married women mostly passed their prime. He couldn't wait to get home to Dean.

The line moved slowly. Each woman trying her best to chat up the blue-eyed man for as long as possible. One by one, Cas spoke with them as briefly and politely as possible. He didn't bother looking up at the line. He didn't want to know how many were left.

"Hey there, angel."

Cas' eyes shot up to meet the sweet, green ones of his lover. He smiled wide as Dean sat down.

"Dean!" Cas' surprise made Dean chuckle. For the first time all evening, Cas showed interest in the person before him. "What are you doing here?" he leaned toward the sandy-haired man, desperate for a touch, a kiss. Any form of contact. He knew he shouldn't. Not at work. Dean reached his hand across the table and grasped Cas'. Cas nearly moaned at the touch. The line of women pressed closer. Now there were two delectable specimens for them to lust after.

Dean turned Cas' hand palm up, and placed a wrapped package in it.

"Thought you might get hungry," Dean winked. Cas looked down at his hand; peanut butter and jelly. He smiled.

"Oh my god, I love you."

Dean blinked.

Cas blinked.

There it was. The first time either of them had said it, and it had been over a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Cas swallowed, laughed lightly and locked gazes with Dean.

"I love you." It was just above a whisper this time. Just meant for Dean's ears, but the sincerity of it could have been seen from space.

"I love you, too." Dean beamed. They sat for a long moment, just staring at each other, sappy smiles plastered to their faces. One of the women behind Dean coughed. Cas looked down at his computer, Dean shook his head. "Figured I was here anyway, might as well bring you a snack until I can get you home and feed you properly." Dean's eyebrow cocked up and a smug grin spread across his face at the double entandre that only reached Cas' ears. Cas blushed anyway.

"Wh-why are you here?" Cas stuttered.

"Parent teacher conferences." Dean said it as though Cas had forgotten where they were. "I always come. Partly to make sure Sammy's doing what he should be – which he always is -, but mostly to embarrass him," Dean laughed. "Unfortunately, since you don't have Sammy for a student, I don't get to sit here and talk with you any longer." Dean glanced over his shoulder at the line of women preening themselves as they waited for their turn with his gorgeous boyfriend. "I'll, uh, leave you to the ladies," he smirked. "See you at home, baby."

With that, Dean stood and made his way down the hallway to find Sam's next teacher. Cas couldn't help but watch with longing as he walked away. That perfect ass. In THOSE jeans. He sighed. The next woman in line cleared her throat again, and Cas snapped out of his reverie. He smiled apologetically at the woman and turned back to the task at hand.

That Saturday was Sweetest Day. Neither Dean nor Cas were big on the Hallmark holidays, but since it was their first together, and since they still hadn't officially had a 'date' yet, Dean thought he'd do something special.

Reservations at a nice restaurant, roses, a card. A suit. The whole works. It made Cas smile. That made all of it worth while for Dean.

Stuffed and smiling, the two made their way home. Sam had made plans with Jess for the night, so they had the house to themselves.

"Be safe, Sammy," Dean had implored with a smirk, though the sincerity of the sentiment bled through.

On the way home, Cas slid close to Dean in the front seat of the Impala. Dean took Cas' hand, laced their fingers and kissed them. Dean parked the Impala, took Cas by the hand and led him inside without a word. Up the stairs, down the hall and into the bedroom.

Dean froze.

"Oh, Dean, you romantic, you," Cas bumped Dean's shoulder. Spread out on the bed were rose petals in the shape of a heart. CAS' roses. The word 'MINE' spelled out in the ruins of the blood red flowers. Dean's grip on Cas tightened. "Dean?" Cas' expression turned to concern.

"Cas," Dean rasped, "please tell me you did this."

"No. I didn't."

Dean's grip tightened more. He whipped his phone from his pocket and pulled up the number quickly. Letting go of Cas' hand, he raced to the bathroom, eyes wide, searching the room. There was no answer on the other end. Dean called again, with the same result. On the third try, Sam picked up.

"Sammy," Dean barked, "was it you?" Dean ran to the closet to check it. Cas could tell from the tone of Dean's voice there would be no humorous retort from his younger brother. "Were you in our room?" Sams reply was short. "Sam, whatever you do, don't come home until I call you. Stay somewhere public or go to Jess' house and stay put. Lock the doors. I'll call you in a few." Dean hung up the phone. He pulled up another number and moved to his dresser. Digging through the drawer he pulled out a Colt .45.

"Jodi," Dean's voice was like ice. "She's back."


	40. Chapter 40

"We're headed over to Benny's. Meet you there," he said to the sheriff. With that, Dean hung up the phone and checked that the gun was loaded and ready. He grabbed Cas' hand again and moved for the door. Without hesitation, they made their way down the stairs and out the front door; the closest exit. Dean's eyes never settled on one object for long as they moved across the street. Dean dragged Cas along behind him up Benny's driveway, checking every direction around them. Standing on the porch, Dean rang the doorbell and turned his eyes out to watch the peaceful suburban neighborhood. Benny opened the door casually.

"Gentl'men, to what do I owe the pleasu-?" Benny's greeting died in his mouth at the look of the men before him. His eyes fell to the gun in Dean's hand, held at the ready. "Shit." Benny waved them in, pressing Cas into the safety of the house and scanning the street after Dean entered. He bolted the door behind them. "Brotha', what in the Hell is goin' on?" Dean clicked the safety on his gun and stowed it in the back of his dress pants.

"Bela."

"You gotta be shittin' me." Benny was incredulous. "What'd she do?"

"Broke in. Was in our room." Dean began to pace.

"She still there?!" Benny was at the door, looking out into the night in an instant.

"Don't think so. She just...left me a message."

"Please tell me there ain' a horse head in yo' sheets right now."

"No," Dean laughed humorlessly, "just some dead flowers."

"Sam?" Benny's eyes flicked back toward the house.

"Out. Told him to stay out til I called."

"Dean," Cas finally spoke up, "please tell me what's going on." Dean turned to him. Seeing the desperation in his eyes made Dean's heart ache. He walked up to Cas and wrapped his arms around him.

"Remember what I found in the bed after the Labor Day party?" He pulled back to look in Cas' eyes, "It wasn't just leftover from some drunk party-goer. My ex is stalking me. Apparently she's BEEN stalking me. I just don't know how long it's been going on." He pulled Cas against him again, needing the comfort of his contact. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" Cas clung to him. "Dean, you haven't done anything."

"I'm sorry I brought you into this! I've put you at risk. She could still have been in the house when we got home. I don't even want to think about what she might have done..." Dean held him tighter.

Moments later, they saw the flashers as Jodi Mills pulled in the driveway. Benny met her at the door. Victor was with her. Jodi pressed passed Benny with a nod of greeting. She threw her arms around Dean and Cas.

"Thank god you're both alright," she breathed. She looked around in alarm for a moment, "where's Sam?!"

"He's okay. He's out."

"Dean," Victor moved over and shook his hand. Dean nodded at him. "Cas," he nodded to the dark-haired man. Cas gave a halfhearted wave. "So. Tell me what happened."

Dean launched into the story, beginning with the last time he saw Bela, and ending with Jodi and Victor's arrival. "Dean, I'm gonna make a couple of calls, get a unit over here to dust for prints and photograph the scene. I'd like for you to come with me to the house, if you're willing. Point out anything that may have been disturbed." Dean nodded. "I know there's not much chance, seeing as it's been over a month, but do you still have the underwear that you found the night of the party? We could use it to check for DNA evidence." Dean shook his head.

"Threw them out with the trash that week," he mumbled. Victor nodded.

"Probably would have done the same thing," Victor conceded. "If you're ready, let's head over to the house."

Dean, Victor, Jodi and Cas made for the door. Dean put a hand on Cas' arm.

"Baby, why don't you stay here with Benny. I don't want you over there until I know it's safe."

"No, Dean," Cas shook his head, gripping Dean's hand, "I'm not letting you go over there without me." Dean's jaw clenched.

"It'll be alright, Dean, the second unit is there now. They've searched the house; it's empty," Jodi reassured him. With a tight nod, Dean headed out the door, Cas' hand in his grasp. When they got to the house, a crime scene photographer was already in the bedroom, documenting the incident. Another officer was dusting for prints. The scene was surreal. Dean felt like he was walking through a dream. A Hellish, torturing dream where he was unable to protect the people who meant the most to him.

"Why don't we talk downstairs," Jodi laid a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. He nodded and followed her down to the kitchen, Cas and Victor behind him. He sat down at the table, Cas beside him, still holding his hand. Jodi sat down across from them. "Is there anything else you can tell us that might be useful? Anything at all." Dean shook his head.

"That's everything."

Jodi nodded. Victor shifted against the counter.

"Dean," Jodi leveled her gaze at him. "I want you to come down to the station and file a PPO. If she was the one who was in your room in September, this is twice that she's entered your home without permission. Please, don't think you can simply handle this yourself. Let's get the legal ball rolling." Her plea was more than just professional. Cas rubbed his hand imploringly. Eventually, Dean nodded.

"Yeah," he sighed, "alright. Can, uh, can I call Sam first? I told him I'd be in touch."

"Of course," she smiled kindly. Dean stood, releasing Cas' hand with a squeeze. He moved to the living room and pulled out his phone. Sam answered on the first ring this time.

"Dean?!"

"Heya, Sammy," Dean sounded exhausted. "Me and Cas, we're fine."

"What happened, Dean," Sam's tone meant business, and Dean didn't have it in him to lie.

"Bela's back. She...left me a message in flower petals on the bed."

"Holy shit, Dean!" Sam was panicked, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Dean rubbed his head, "just...shaken up a bit, is all. Honestly, I'm more worried about Cas."

"Why?"

"Uh," Dean peeked through to see Jodi and Victor deep in conversation with his boyfriend, "the guy he was with before, he, uh...I shouldn't be telling you this, Sammy, but...he told Cas he had this crazy ex, but it turned out that...that wasn't the case." Dean didn't want to go into the painful details Cas had entrusted him with, but he needed Sam to understand why this whole thing might be harder for Cas. "Anyway, now that he's seen what a REAL crazy ex can do, I'm just...worried about him."

"It'll be alright Dean," Sam's voice was comforting. "Where are you now?"

"Home. Jodi, Victor and a couple units are here collecting evidence. I'm gonna head down to the police station in a few. Jodi wants me to file a restraining order against Bela."

"You should." Sam was firm.

"Listen, Sam, I don't know what your plans were with Jess tonight, but...do you have somewhere safe to go?" Dean rubbed his eyes.

"Uh, I...we..." Sam stuttered.

"You know what, I don't want you at some skeezy motel right now, why don't you give me Jess' parents' number. I'll give them a call. See if you can stay there for the night. I don't want you anywhere near here, either." The number passed along, Dean made the phone call to the Moores. They were happy to be of help when they'd heard that there had been a break in. Dean left out the part about it being a crazy ex-girlfriend of his. The Moores seemed nice, they didn't need that kind of drama.

With a deep sigh, Dean returned to the kitchen.

"Can we go now, or do we need to wait?" he asked Jodi wearily.

"No," she replied gently, "let's go now. I'll let the other officers know we are heading downtown. We're going to leave an officer here for the next twenty-four hours. I doubt she'll be back, but you never know."

Dean nodded, taking Cas' hand. Cas stood, and together they made their way out to the Impala.


	41. Chapter 41

The lights were too bright, the sound too loud and the coffee too bitter. The buzz of the florescent bulbs overhead set Dean's teeth on edge. He fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair at the station. Cas placed a soothing arm around him and Dean sighed into the touch. Questions were answered, forms filled out, and cup after terrible cup of coffee consumed.

Dean just wanted to go home.

At long last, Jodi sent them on their way with a stack of papers. According to Jodi, Bela would legally be prevented from setting foot on the grounds of any of Dean's places of employment and would not be allowed within two hundred yards of his home. If she did, Jodi assured, she could be arrested on sight. It was a relief to Cas, but Dean didn't seem eased by any of it.

Bela was crazy. Papers wouldn't stop her from trying to get to him if she was determined enough. Dean would keep that to himself, though.

With a hug and a promise to keep her posted, Jodi let the two men leave.

They drove home in silence; nothing but the sound of baby's engine echoing along the road. The Impala put away for the night, Dean and Cas made their way back inside the house. They were greeted by a young, smiling officer. They exchanged brief pleasantries and the officer informed them that the units were done with the house and that he would be on duty until seven am. Dean nodded, Cas thanked him and the two headed upstairs to their room.

Dean stood in the doorway, staring at the bed. Cas slid past him, picked up the trash can and swept the flower petals from the bed. He tied the bag shut, slipped back out of the room and took the bag outside to the bin. He grabbed another bag for the can on his way back upstairs. Dean hadn't moved.

"Come on, sweetheart," Cas coaxed, "let's change the bedding as well." He moved to the linen closet and pulled fresh sheets and blankets for the bed. Moving back to the room, he handed the fresh sheets to Dean as he pulled the old ones off. Once the bed was stripped, Dean finally moved. He walked toward the bed cautiously, as though he were waiting for it to jump up and bite him. "Dean, baby, are you alright?"

Dean finally looked up at Cas. He nodded. Pulling the gun from his waistband, Dean removed the clip and placed it back in his dresser drawer. Without a word, they remade the bed, hung up their suits, stripped out of their clothes and climbed into bed.

Turned away from Cas, Dean curled up on his side and wrapped the bedding up underneath his chin. He tried to block out the world. Cas reached for him, but Dean shied away from the touch. Sighing at the rejection, Cas rolled onto his back. He stayed there for a while, listening to Dean's uneven breathing as he tried to hide the tears from Cas.

"Dean," Cas said patiently, earnestly, "I love you, and I'm right hear when you-"

"Cas," Dean rolled over to him and curled up against him, trying to climb into him, "I need you." It was a broken plea. Desperate and vulnerable. So unlike Dean that it tore at Castiel's heart. Cas pulled Dean as close as possible. They clung to one another.

"I'm here, Dean, I'm right here." Cas cradled him as Dean clutched at the dark-haired man, "I'm right here. Tell me what you need, Dean. Tell me what you need from me." The tears fell from Dean's eyes and Cas felt the saltwater drops land gently on his skin.

"Need to feel you. Need you inside me. Please, Cas. Please!" Dean's wheezing breaths betrayed how deeply this whole incident had struck him. He reached down to stroke Cas' cock into hardness. "Please!"

"Sshhh, Dean," Cas pulled Dean down onto the bed and climbed over him. "I'm here. I've got you, my love. Let me..." Cas pressed his lips to Dean's with unspoken volumes of comfort and reassurance. He wrapped his arms under Dean and pressed their bodies together, making as much contact with one another as possible. Dean couldn't get close enough to Cas.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry!" he cried into Cas' lips.

"No, Dean. This isn't your fault! You need to stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault!" Cas' tone was loving, but firm enough to convey the command. He whispered against Dean's mouth. "None of this is your fault, sweetheart. You need to see that. You need to see the truth." Cas pressed himself against Dean, willing him to understand. A low rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. "I want to hear you say it, Dean. It's not your fault."

Dean shook his head, the tears spilling from his eyes. Cas wrapped a hand around the back of Dean's neck, holding on to his head gently. He placed his lips against Dean's ear.

"Say it, Dean, please. I need to hear you say it," Cas implored. With his free hand, he reached up to the nightstand and retrieved the bottle of lube. "Say it, love." A broken sob slipped from Dean and he drew in a ragged breath. Cas coated his fingers liberally and reached down between them. Spreading Dean's legs with the heel of his hand and his own legs, Cas slid his fingers down to Dean's entrance. He pressed one finger past the tight ring of muscle at Dean's entrance. "Say it for me, baby." Another broken sob fell from Dean. Cas began to work the finger in and out of him slowly, gently. "So good for me, Dean. Love you so much, sweetheart." Cas kissed his neck, whispering praises in his ear. Lightning flashed through the window, and the sky rumbled. Tears slid from Dean's eyes into his hair as the rain began to tap on the window. In and out, Cas worked his finger.

"Cas, please!" Dean whimpered.

"Not your fault, Dean, not your fault," Cas slid a second finger inside him. "Need you to know. Need you to say it." He worked his fingers in and out, scissoring Dean open with gentle words rumbling low as the thunder and kisses soothing as the rain. "Please, baby, need you to understand." Dean sobbed in earnest now. "Sshhh, Dean. I've got you. It's alright."

"Cas!"

"Right here, I'm right here, love." He pressed a third finger inside and worked Dean open more. "Such a wonderful man. So good for me. So good TO me," Cas' gentle whispers continued. Dean groped at Castiel's back, trying desperately to get closer. The lightning struck close by, followed by the startling crack of thunder. "Please, baby, need to hear you say it. It's not your fault!"

"Cas, I can't!"

"You can, Dean. You can say it, because it's the truth. You have to see that. Please." Cas soothed as he stretched Dean open. The thunderstorm outside, in full force now, pressed in at the window, battling against the tender pleas of Cas. "I need you, Dean, and I need you to see."

"But if it weren't for me-"

"No!" The word was harsh, but Cas followed it quickly with gentle firmness. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't know what it means to be in love. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't know what it meant to find home." He pulled his fingers out and Dean sobbed at the loss. Cas stroked his cock to coat himself with what was left of the generous amount of lube. It would have to be enough. He couldn't break away from Dean long enough to get more. Dean needed him. "If it weren't for you, I'd be lost." With the words Castiel slid himself home inside of Dean. He stilled to allow Dean a moment to adjust.

"Please, Cas, please!"

"Say it for me, Dean. It's not your fault." Castiel began to move inside him, setting a steady rhythm.

"Cas..."

"It's not your fault." He thrust in.

"Cas!"

"It's not your fault." He thrust again.

"Please!"

It's not your fault, baby." He thrust again.

"Not..."

"That's it, Dean," another thrust, "Not your fault."

"Not mine..."

"No, baby," he sped up, "Not your fault!"

"Not my-"

"That's right, love." he reached between them and began to pump Dean's cock, "not your fault." Dean arched into the touch and gasped.

"Not my-" he panted, "Not my-"

"Say it, sweetheart, say it," Cas stroked Dean in time with his thrusts, "so good for me, baby. Let me hear you say it. Not your fault." Dean was so close. The storm began to rage outside. Cas slid his free hand down underneath Dean's ass and hitched his hips up, wrapping Dean's legs around his waist. The change in angle made Dean cry out. "Come on, baby, say it."

"Not-not-" Dean gasped.

"Yes, Dean, yes!" Cas thrust harder "Not. Your. Fault." Each word punctuated with a sharp hit to his prostate.

"Not my fault." It was barely above a whisper.

"Dean! That's it!" Cas was holding on by a thread.

"Not my fault!" Dean panted louder.

"Oh, god, Dean, that's it!"

"Not my fault!" Dean came with a shudder. The white, hot cum spilling over Cas' fist. "Not my fault," he cried quietly. The storm battled on.

"Oh, Dean!" Castiel cried as he emptied himself into Dean, "Oh, god, I love you! Love you so much!"

"Cas," Dean moaned through the aftershocks. "Oh, Cas. Love you, Cas." Dean's eyes squeezed shut as more tears slipped from them. The tempest outside began to wind itself down slowly.

Cas made to pull out of Dean, but the man below him clenched his limbs around him, holding him fast. Instead, Cas pressed into Dean as far as possible and settled himself over top of the green-eyed man.

They fell asleep, locked around one another, listening to the storm as it passed.


	42. Chapter 42

Dean woke with what felt like a hangover. His head was throbbing, his eyes burned, and his body ached. He was wound around Cas so intricately he couldn't tell where he ended and Cas began. He stirred slightly, and Cas' eyes found his.

"How are you feeling?" Cas whispered.

"Like I got hit by a freight train." Dean rubbed his eyes. He took a deep heaving breath, winding himself up for a speech. "Cas, I-"

"Dean," Cas interrupted, pulling Dean closer and staring him down, "I meant every word that I said last night. Can we please just leave it at that? Don't start second guessing yourself." Some part of Cas worried that Dean still didn't believe the words Cas had coaxed out of him the night before, but he had said them. It was a start.

With a deep sigh, Dean settled into Castiel's embrace.

They drifted in and out of sleep for a while, finally getting out of bed around nine. They made their way downstairs to find Jodi and a fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen.

"Hey, boys." She smiled gently at them. "Anything I can do?" Dean shook his head.

"Nah. Just need some coffee." He mumbled.

"Thank you, Jodi." Cas placed a grateful hand on her arm. She nodded.

"Dean." She turned to him. "Do you have any kind of plan in place? What you might do if she shows up?"

"Yeah." Dean laughed darkly, humorlessly. "A .45."

"Dean..." Her brow furrowed in concern.

"Honestly, Jodi, I don't have a clue. I just...I haven't been able to wrap my brain around it yet. I'm gonna need some time." Dean poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter.

Cas followed him over and filled his own mug. He turned to go back to the table and sit with Jodi, but Dean's hand on his hip stopped him, and he placed himself against the counter, next to Dean.

"Please let me know what I can do." She nodded again.

Dean shifted closer to Cas, pressing their sides together.

Cas knew Dean needed to feel him, to be close to him. He wondered if Dean was conscious of the need for physical contact. He suspected not. He was more than happy to give it to Dean either way. Cas slid a hand around Dean's waist and pulled him closer.

Dean sank into the touch.

"We will." Cas said gently as he turned and placed a comforting kiss to Dean's temple.

Sam arrived home a few minutes later and flung his arms around both men, relieved to find them safe and sound in the kitchen. Breakfast was a quick and simple affair; scrambled eggs and toast. Jodi joined them.

The day was warm, the sun was shining and they busied themselves with typical Sunday chores. Dean was grateful for the normalcy of it all; the mundane tasks. He mowed both their lawn and that of the little brick house while Cas weeded the flowerbeds and did the edging. Sam, who drew the short straw, was inside cleaning bathrooms and floors – though he refused to touch Cas and Dean's.

No matter what task Dean was doing, he never strayed far from Cas.

Cas, to his credit, made sure to keep himself within Dean's sight: partly out of an understanding of Dean's unspoken need, and partly to put himself at ease to see that Dean was all right.

When Cas suggested they wash the cars, Dean offered up his first real smile all day. They started with Cas' Prius, moved on to Sam's '06 Charger and finished with baby. Dean relaxed some as he worked, methodically, on his prized possession. The tension left his shoulders and he sang along with the music playing in the garage.

Dean was beautiful like this; focused on a task, singing along with familiar, comfortable songs, his rough hands taking tender care of something he held so dear. Cas stopped to watch him. He felt the heat of affection warm him inside and out. He thought of Dean; smiling and laughing, smirking and cocky. Without noticing, Cas heaved a deep sigh. Dean caught his eye and stopped his task. Dropping the towel he was using to wipe down the Impala, he moved toward Cas.

Though he had relaxed a bit, Cas could still see the tension around Dean's mouth and eyes. It hurt him to know how worried Dean still was.

"Let's go away." Cas said as he reached for Dean. "Next weekend. Just the two of us. Please?"

Dean's brow furrowed.

"I don't know, baby." He hesitated. He wouldn't meet Cas' eye.

"Dean?" Cas coaxed gently. "Sweetheart, what is it?" He pulled Dean close.

"It's...it's just that..." He finally met Cas' eye. "I don't want to run away." The words forced themselves from him. Now that he'd started, he couldn't hold any of it in. "I don't want her to think she can control us! I don't want to sneak off like I'm...like I'm afraid of her." Dean's eyes dropped.

"Are you worried that I'll think you are scared?" Cas was genuinely concerned.

"No...it's— " He began unconvincingly.

"Dean." Cas gripped him firmly by the hips. "I don't give a flying fuck what anyone else thinks: you are the strongest, bravest person I've ever known. You give, and give, and give and you never ask for anything in return. Dean." Cas took his face in both hands. "I love you. If you don't want to go, we won't. But don't stay because you're worried about how you think it will make you look." With that, Cas kissed him fiercely but chastely. He released Dean, fixed him with a penetrating stare, and turned to clean up the supplies strewn about the driveway.

Cas couldn't help the feeling, prickling at the back of his mind, that he was being watched. He stood up slowly, trying not to seem alarmed. Looking around, he noticed Jodi watching him from the front window. He smiled and waved, but the fear still lingered.

Pulled up to the curb around the corner, Bela watched the dark-haired man in the driveway.

NO, NO, NO!

Anger boiled inside her like lava ready to burst forth. He shouldn't be there! He needed to LEAVE. She needed him gone. Didn't he know? Hadn't he SEEN?! She made it clear; she could get to Dean if she wanted to. After all, she was his, and he was HERS.

She rolled her car forward slowly. Only then did she notice the cop car out front. Why were they there? What did they want? She would find out. Later. For now, it was enough to have seen Dean, stretched out across the hood of his car, drying it off with a towel.

With unwilling hands, Bela steered the car back out of the neighborhood toward the main roads.


	43. Chapter 43

As the days ticked by, Dean started to calm. The first few days were the worst. He didn't sleep much, and when he did, he was plagued with hellish nightmares. He snapped at everyone around him, and he all but refused to let Cas or Sam out of his sight. Dean insisted they both text him throughout the day to let him know they were all right. More than once he drove to the school on his lunch break to peek in on them both. Cas, patient as he was, knew that Dean did it out of love. But, after a while, even Cas had had enough.

"Dean." He said firmly one night over dinner, fixing him with that penetrating stare. "We will call you if there is a problem. If you DON'T hear from either of us, we are fine. Stop." Cas' tone left Dean with no room to argue, and an awkward boner.

Sam was grateful for the intervention, but not the sounds which followed dinner that had him diving for his headphones.

By the time Halloween rolled around, Dean was almost back to normal. There were no signs of Bela, and the prickling sense of dread that hounded them all seemed to slip away. Cas and Sam were convinced it was due to the PPO Dean had filed.

Halloween brought yet another party. Cas insisted Dean wear no part of his cowboy costume later but the assless chaps, and Dean insisted Cas wear every part of his John Constantine costume. It made his nerd heart skip a beat (and his nerd cock twitch with longing) when Cas came out of their bedroom in it.

Sam, ever a hater of the holiday, refused to dress up and wandered around the party pouting at everyone's teasing until Jess showed up in a skimpy little nurse costume to lift his...mood.

When everyone had left or crashed and they finally made it to their room that night, Cas pressed his slightly buzzed lips against Dean's neck and rumbled.

"Trick or treat."

"Both." Dean smirked. He walked over to the nightstand and opened a drawer with a cocky smirk. Cas knew what that meant: sexy times! To his surprise, however, Dean turned around holding a postcard sized piece of paper. "First; trick." He handed the card to Cas. "Thought maybe we could make it official..." Cas looked down at the card in his hand.

A change of address form.

Cas' face lit up. He smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that. Very much." Cas' joy was infectious. Dean seemed relieved, as though he thought perhaps Cas would say no. Cas set the card down on his nightstand, tucked underneath his phone. He smiled at it for a moment, then turned back to Dean with a hungry smile. "Now about my treat..."

Dean smiled broadly.

"Be right back, baby," he winked. Ducking into the bathroom, Dean closed the door quickly. He stripped out of his clothes, put the chaps, boots, hat and vest back on and stepped back from the counter to admire himself in the giant mirror over the sinks.

He looked good. REALLY good.

A cocky grin and a bounce in his step, Dean flung open the bathroom door. With his thumbs in his belt, he sauntered out into the bedroom to face Cas. Seated on the edge of the bed, still in costume, Cas drank in the sight before him.

"Oh my god!" Cas moaned. He was hard in an instant. Those bow legs. That smirk. That hat. That generous cock already half hard and leaking! Cas palmed himself through his black dress pants. Dean's smirk grew at Cas' reaction. Just to rub it in, so to speak, Dean turned himself around to let Cas get a nice, thorough look at him in the slutty version of his Halloween costume. "Cowboy or not, I am going to ride YOU tonight. Fuck! Those chaps!" Dean shook his ass at Cas. "Keep it up, sweetheart, and I might just hog-tie you, too." Dean's eyes whipped to Cas' raised eyebrow. "Mmmmm...think you'd like that a bit too much." Dean wasn't the only one feeling cocky that night. "I've got a better idea."

Cas reached over to the nightstand and pulled the lube from the drawer. Standing up, he grabbed Dean by the belt and pulled him back into the bathroom. Cas stopped in front of the counter, between the two sinks, and turned Dean toward the mirror. With a hand to his back, Cas bent Dean forward and stepped behind him. Dean caught Cas' eye in the mirror and grinned. He knew what Cas had in mind.

Dean slid his legs apart and rolled his hips back, presenting his ass to Castiel.

"Look at you." Cas' voice dropped. "So eager for it, aren't you?" Cas slid his hands over the perfectly round cheeks in front of him. He smacked one. Hard. Dean gasped, and his eyes went wide. Cas watched his reflection as his pupils blew wide with lust, and his cock hardened. "You like that, too?" Cas purred. "Of course you do." He leaned in against Dean's ear. "My little cockslut." Dean's breathing hitched. Cas quickly slicked his fingers and thrust one inside Dean fully. Another gasp from Dean, another cocky smile from Cas. "Let's see just how eager you are, shall we?" Cas wiggled his finger inside Dean, but didn't pull it out. He caught Dean's eye in the mirror and raised an expectant eyebrow at him.

Oh fuck yeah!

Dean started to pant. That look from Cas! He was waiting for Dean to fuck himself on his finger! Never one to disappoint, Dean rocked himself forward and thrust back onto Cas' hand. Cas pressed his body in close to Dean's, letting Dean's balls rub against his still-clothed cock while Dean moved; rolling his hips and thrusting.

Cas added a second finger, and Dean picked up his speed while Cas scissored at his opening.

"Cas," Dean groaned, closing his eyes, "oh god! Want you to fuck me!"

"Mmmmm..." Cas hummed against Dean's back, "we'll get there." He quirked his fingers just right and Dean's rhythm faltered. Dean moaned.

"Open your eyes, Dean," Cas' gravelly command was the sexiest thing Dean had ever heard. He opened his eyes and locked gazes with Cas. "That's it. That's what I want." Cas added a third finger. "Want you to watch while I fuck you from behind." He undid his pants with his free hand and slid his cock out, keeping the rest of himself fully dressed in black suit, white shirt, blue tie and tan trench. Cas pulled his fingers from Dean and lubed himself with amazing speed. Apparently Dean wasn't the only eager one, either! "Want you to fuck yourself on my cock while I watch you in the mirror." He slid deep inside Dean, gripping the fringe of his assless chaps. Dean's eyes were wide with lustful pleasure. "Now, Dean." Cas commanded.

Dean began to rock himself back onto Cas, slamming himself on to the rigid cock buried deep inside him with great enthusiasm.

"That's it, sweetheart," Cas crooned in his grinding voice. The sound echoed around the bathroom, and neither man spared a thought for who might hear them. "Wish you could see yourself. Your greedy hole just begging for it." Cas slid his hands back over Dean's ass and gripped his waist. Dean moaned deeply and thrust back on him again and again, his rock hard erection bouncing obscenely against his stomach with each movement. "Watch your tight little ass just swallowing my dripping cock. It's like your ass was made just for me. Just to take my cock and ride it." Dean rocked harder. Faster. "Oh, god, yes! That's it!"

"Oh, fuck! Cas!" Dean panted, fucking himself on Cas' solid length like his life depended on it. Cas thrust forward, meeting Dean's movement. He slammed into Dean's prostate and the man below him cried out his eyes going wide. "YES! CAS! FUCK, YES!"

"You like that, Dean?" Cas growled against him. "You like when I pound that sweet, hot hole of yours?" He thrust against him hard.

"Yes!" Dean's breathing and movements were becoming erratic. "Pound me, Cas! Don't fucking stop!"

"Oh, god, Dean! Yes!" Cas' thrust were relentless. He struck hard and Dean became a panting, babbling mess below him.

"Harder, Cas! Harder! Faster!"

Cas' grip on Dean's hips tightened and he started pulling with each thrust, slamming against Dean's prostate with fierce desire.

"Caaaasss..." Dean whined.

"Oh, god, Dean!" Cas moaned, "you're so desperate for me to fuck you, aren't you?" Dean wrapped a hand around his own cock and began to stroke quickly. They both moaned. Dean loved to hear Cas talk to him like this. "Going to cum for me, my little cockslut? Going to cum hard all over your hand for me while I pound your greedy hole and paint your insides white?" Dean moaned. His breath caught, and he hovered on the edge. Cas thrust into him once more with a command; "do it."

Dean came so hard he sprayed the mirror. Cas watched the reflection of his face, contorted with ecstasy, and came deep inside him. Holding Dean hard by the hips, they rode out their orgasms, each watching the others' face in the mirror. Dean dropped his hand back to the counter to brace himself as Cas slid out of him slowly. Still holding his hips, Cas stepped back from Dean slightly and looked down at his fucked out hole. He moaned as he watched his own release slide down the inside of Dean's thighs.

Squatting down to watch it, Cas spread Dean's cheeks wider. It seeped from inside him in long, white ribbons and dripped down onto the floor. Cas leaned forward and licked it from Dean's legs and chaps. Holding it in his mouth, he stood back up and wrapped a hand around Dean's face, bringing their lips together.

Dean opened up to Cas and sucked the release from his mouth, moaning with pleasure, tangling their tongues and inhaling each others' breaths.

"So," Dean's voice was still panting, "how was that for 'treat'?"

"Mmmm," Cas hummed against his lips, "too bad Halloween doesn't come more than once a year." Dean smirked against him.

"Doesn't mean WE can't."


	44. Chapter 44

The start of November brought Dean's mood up further. Cas was officially living with them, and Thanksgiving, his favorite holiday, was just around the corner.

"Dean, why, of all holidays, is Thanksgiving your favorite?" Cas asked as they moved what little furniture he had into the Winchesters' house. The Winchester-Novak house. "The stories about the first Thanksgiving are false. The Europeans were terrible to the Native Americans!"

"Cas," Dean replied, exasperated, as they hauled Cas' mattress upstairs to the guest room, "it's an entire holiday dedicated to EATING." Cas' bed was much more comfortable than the one that had been in there, but not as nice as Dean's or Sam's. "And THERE'S SO MUCH PIE!" His eyes lit up at the thought of it. Cas laughed at that.

Once Castiel had moved out, Gabriel decided he liked the neighborhood well enough to join it. He put his condo up for sale and moved in to the little brick house. He quickly became a regular at the Winchester-Novak house. Dean referred to Gabe as the 'pet he never wanted'.

The weather turned cool, and Cas took to wearing the tan trench coat that had been part of his Halloween costume. It was days before Dean could see him in it and not jump him on the spot. It was almost two weeks before he could see Cas in it without getting hard at the sight.

The Tuesday night before Thanksgiving Dean came home late. A plain, black plastic bag in his hand and a spark in his eye.

"What have you got there?" Cas inquired with a nod to Dean's bag.

With a wide smile and a kiss to Cas – seated at the dining room table, grading papers – Dean slipped upstairs, without a word, to stow his goodies. He returned a few minutes later and sauntered into the kitchen. Cas raised an eyebrow at him, but his earlier question that hung in the air went unanswered. Dean set about making dinner.

"Took a half day tomorrow," Dean said under Cas' stare. "Figured, since you only have a half day, might be kind of nice. Plus, I haven't really taken any time off...well...ever, so I got a LOT of vacation time built up."

"That sounds nice," Cas nodded. "Do you have something planned?"

Sweet Castiel. So earnest. So naive. So...blessedly kinky.

"Yes." Dean said, smiling at the pan of water he was filling for spaghetti. "Yes I do."


	45. Chapter 45

Dean set his alarm for an hour earlier than he needed to be up. He woke like a kid on Christmas, and turned on the bedside lamp. Cas grumbled beside him, and Dean turned to him smiling ear to ear. Cas was sleeping on his stomach, elbows underneath him, hands under his pillow, face toward Dean. Dean climbed up to all fours and crawled over to Cas.

"Caaaaasssss," he nuzzled deep against the sleeping man's neck in a sing-song voice. "Wake up, baby. I've got a surprise for you!" Cas' brow furrowed as he chased after the sleep Dean was dragging him from. "Caaaassssss..." Cas turned his face away, but Dean wouldn't give up so easily.

Dean wouldn't give up at all.

He'd been planning this for days. He'd had the idea for weeks, but wasn't sure about it. After Cas' comment the other night, though, Dean could barely contain his eager excitement. Just the thought of it made him rock hard. Dean reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. The sound of the black plastic bag rustling made Cas turn back to Dean, one eye open in resentful inquiry. Dean smiled wider.

To Cas' disappointment, the only thing he pulled out was a bottle of lube. Okay, so he wasn't EXACTLY disappointed, but his insatiable curiosity was far from satisfied. Dean nuzzled at Cas again.

"Mmmmm, come on, baby! Wanna make you feel so good..." Dean pulled the covers back and climbed over Cas. He ghosted his lips across the back of Cas' neck and the blue-eyed man's resistance crumbled with a moan. "That's it, angel. Let me send you to work with a smile on your face..." Dean slid his hand down Castiel's back to rub his ass. "Feel so good..."

Cas rocked up into Dean, feeling the wetness of the man above him leak across his ass. Dean's moan went straight to Cas' half-hard dick. Spreading his legs for Dean and rocking his hips up, Cas presented his ass to Dean like a two-dollar whore.

Dean sat up to admire the sight.

"Holy shit, Cas!" Dean started.

"If you're going to do me, Dean, you'd better do it well." Cas taunted, shaking his ass at Dean enticingly. Dean could barely contain his excitement.

"Fuck, that's hot!" Dean set to work at once. He subtly moved Cas closer to his edge of the bed.

Fingers coated, he pressed one inside Cas while he licked greedily at his entrance. Cas moaned at the sensation and rocked himself back onto Dean. Eager to please, Dean slipped a second finger inside and began to work Cas open. Scissoring and stretching, Dean licked away happily, humming at the noises Cas made while Dean worked him.

"Baby?" Dean asked against Cas' rim.

"Mmmmm," was all he received in the way of a response. Dean licked across Cas.

"Remember the other night," Dean worked his fingers in and out, tongue teasing at Cas between words, "...after, when you said you wished I could stay buried inside you forever 'cause it felt so good?"

"Mmmmm," Cas nodded. Dean slid a third finger in, stretching him wider.

"Didja mean it?" another lick.

"MMMmmmm," Cas nodded harder. Dean grinned against Cas, licking him one last time.

"Good."

With that, Dean got to his knees behind Cas, slicked himself with as little lube as needed and thrust deep. Cas' moan was pure pleasure. Running both hands up Cas' back, Dean watched with fascination as he pumped his cock in and out of Castiel's tight heat. The sight of Cas' sweet hole opening up for him, sealing around his hard length, taking him in...it was almost too much.

Between the sight of Cas taking him and the thought of what he would do next, Dean's orgasm built quickly.

"God, Cas, you look so good! Wanna make you feel as good as you look." Dean shifted his angle, grabbing Cas hard by the hips. "Wanna make you cum, angel." He thrust up against Cas' prostate, forcing a moan from the man below him.

"Oh, Dean," Cas panted, "you feel so good!"

"Yeah, baby? Wanna feel me all day long, don't you?"

"Yeeess," Cas moaned as Dean hit his prostate again.

"Wanna feel me and know your mine." Dean began to pound him ruthlessly.

"All yours!" Cas breathed.

"Mine!" Dean repeated as he bent to Cas' ear, still riding him hard. Castiel's cock hung heavy and eager between his legs. Dean reached around to stroke it, panting against Cas' neck. The rhythm of Dean's hand matched the near brutal pace of his cock, pulling Cas closer to his release. His body went rigid, and somewhere in the depths of his mind Cas heard the rustling of a bag.

Too blissed to care, Cas spilled his orgasm hard over Dean's fist, moaning his name. Another few thrusts and Dean shot hard, deep inside Cas. He rode out the aftershocks with gentle thrusts into Castiel, milking out all he could spend into the deep heat of the man below him. Once he was fully tapped, Dean slid from Cas.

Before he could move, however, Cas felt the slick slide of something smaller than Dean's cock press into him.

"Now you can feel me all day long," Dean's whisper rumbled against Cas' ear. Cas' brow furrowed in confusion. "If you keep it in until you get home, I'll have a special reward for you."

Cas' eyes shot wide, and he gasped.

With a dark laugh and a kiss to the plug filling Cas' hole, Dean slipped off the bed and dressed for work.

Cas was frozen on all fours.


	46. Chapter 46

Castiel was glad Sam would be spending the afternoon with Jess and drove to school separately that day. The ride almost killed him. Cas had never noticed just how bumpy the roads were. Each rough patch of road made him shift around the plug buried inside him a little, and more than once it made him unexpectedly groan with pleasure. The feel of it made him think of his morning escapade and wonder what sweet torture his boyfriend had planned for him when they got home. Dean was turning into a kinky son of a bitch, and Cas wasn't sure which of them was more turned on by it. The thought alone made him half hard.

'Not good', he thought, 'SO not good!'

Teaching that day was more than exceedingly difficult. Not only were the students distracted by the upcoming break, Cas was distracted by the feel of the soft rubbery plastic taunting him, the knowledge of what it was keeping locked inside him, and the words Dean had whispered in his ear that morning. It was enough to make Castiel's cock twitch with interest every time his thoughts would stray. And his thoughts would stray every time he moved.

By second hour Cas' face was flush and his body hot. He loosened his tie and undid the button at his collar. His students noticed.

"Mr. Novak?" one of his juniors asked, "are you all right? You don't look like you're feeling very well."

"I'm fine, Brady," Cas replied with a small smile and a quick nod of his sweaty forehead, "thank you for your concern." He would be fine. As long as he kept standing. Still.

Third hour dragged.

By the time fourth hour arrived, Cas could hardly focus on the board in front of him. He wasn't even sure if his words were making sense. The plug was causing him no pain, just so much pleasured distraction that he didn't even know if he was speaking English anymore. He caught Jess' eye at one point, and she gave him a concerned look. Cas wondered if the smile he offered her looked as much like a grimace as it felt. He glanced at the clock; fifteen minutes until student dismissal. He wiped his forehead. He could make it.

At long last, the bell rang and the students packed up their belongings. Cas wished them all a wonderful break, and moved over to lean a hand on his desk.

Jess was the last to leave, waving her friends on ahead of her.

"Mr. Novak," she said gently. Cas turned and tried his best to look put together. "I'm kind of worried about you. Should Sam and I take you home?"

"No! No, Jess, thank you. I'm fine." Cas tried not to let his voice shake. He was desperate for release. Desperate for Dean. There was a knock on the open door, and Sam's tall frame stepped in the room.

"Hey," he said to Cas as he looked the man over, noting his appearance, "Uh...Dean said I ought to check on you. Something about how you had felt this morning?"

Cas' knees gave out on him and he plopped down on the edge of his desk. The sudden impact thrust the plug up against Cas' prostate. He gasped, his eyes blowing wide, arms shooting out to grip the desk below him. A moan slipped from him and he started to pant.

"Mr. Novak!" Jess was all innocent concern.

Sam knew better. He'd heard that sound before.

"OH MY GOD!" he shouted, his eyes going wide in shock. Cas blushed harder than he had in his entire life. He squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head to his chest.

"What?!" Jess looked at Sam in alarm. She made to move toward the man at the desk. Cas put up a hand to stop her, and Sam grabbed her arm. "What is it?"

"Son of a bitch!" Sam was indignant. "He set me up, didn't he?!" Cas nodded. "You gonna be all right?" Cas nodded again, wiping a hand down his face. "I don't want to know, do I?" Sam grimaced. Cas shook his head. With that, Sam grabbed Jess' things and hauled her from the room as fast as possible.

Dean would pay for that one.

But not today. Today Dean would fuck Cas within an inch of his life.


	47. Chapter 47

Castiel sped home. 'Reckless driving' sped home. He flew into the driveway behind Dean's car, threw the Prius into park and leaped from it. Shaking with need, he came crashing into the house with wild determination in his eyes. Dean was already cleaned up from work and sitting on the couch with a beer when Cas panted his way into the room.

"Hey, angel," Dean said with a smirk. Without a word, Cas walked over to him, gripped him hard by the collar and dragged him off the couch and up the stairs. Dean could barely keep his feet under him. "Whoa, whoa! What's the hurry, baby?" Cas didn't have time for his cheeky attitude. He chucked him on the bed, flinging the door shut behind them. Dean finally looked Cas over, and his eyes went wide with shock. Cas looked like he was about to come apart at the seams.

Cas tore his clothes from his body, popping several buttons off his dress shirt in the process. Dean scrambled to rid himself of his own clothes, his self-satisfied grin still plastered to his face.

"Whatsamatter, Cas? Something got you all hot and bothered today?" Cas moved quickly. Faster than Dean expected. He gripped Dean hard by the jaw, forcing his face up toward Cas'.

"Dean Winchester," Cas' voice was harsh and forceful and low as distant thunder. Dean's eyes blew wide and his cock jumped at the threatening sound. "I am a moulder of young minds. An educator of our future. You should show me some respect. I teach the next generation of our leaders, and today you interfered with that process." Cas leaned down, his face mere inches away from Dean's and getting closer. "You and your white-hot cum, and your gorgeous, cocksucking lips, and your firm, rough hands, and your swollen, dripping cock." Cas licked across Dean's mouth. A tender shock juxtaposed against the sweet pain of his grip. He pulled back to stare Dean down and growled at him. "Now give me my reward." It was a command, and Dean was more than eager to comply.

Grabbing Cas by the arms and pulling him down onto the bed with a heated kiss, Dean shifted them around until Cas was in the same position Dean left him in that morning.

"Oh, god, Cas!" Dean's voice was ragged. He gripped the base of the plug and pulled it out gently, fucking Cas' willing hole with it a few times for good measure. Cas panted beneath him. Dean pulled the plug all the way out and discarded it on the floor near the bed. He watched as Cas' hole slowly clenched around the emptiness.

Before it got too far, Dean pressed his lips to it and thrust his tongue inside. Moaning against Cas, Dean savored the taste of himself inside his lover.

"Deeeaaan..." Cas moaned deeply, sending vibrations through both of them. Dean smiled quickly, then latched his lips around Cas, sucking himself out of the hot, smooth well of Castiel's hole. Cas cried out in ecstasy. "OH MY GOD!" He bucked back at the sensation. His cock throbbing with the unfulfilled need that had been torturing him all day.

Dean licked and sucked at Cas' sweet entrance, drawing every bit of his earlier deposit back out of him. When he was satisfied, Dean flipped Cas over onto his back and crawled up him. Cas grabbed Dean, hard, by the hair and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. Licking and biting at Dean, Cas was desperate for a taste of him. Dean was happy to oblige. After a moment of deep, sloppy kisses, Dean pulled back.

"Just getting started with you, angel," he said against Cas' mouth. Cas was boneless below him, eyes fluttering closed. He broke away from Cas' hold to dig through the drawer.

The sound of the plastic bag peaked Cas' attention, but he didn't have it in him to turn and look. He'd find out soon enough. The sound of the cap to the lube kept him informed enough for now. With a sigh of relief, Cas felt two of Dean's fingers slide inside him. Dean's other hand slid up Cas' thigh.

"Still so ready, aren't you?" Dean leaned down to breathe against Cas' skin. Cas moaned at the touch, the words, and the anticipation. "Let's have some fun, then." Dean slid his fingers out and repositioned himself. With a lick of his lips, Dean drew Cas deep into his mouth. Another moan from Cas as his hips rolled up into the heat, and Dean hollowed out his cheeks as he began to suck.

Cas' hands found their way into Dean's hair, and he felt Dean shift over him slightly, his hands disappearing. Before he could wrap his brain around it, Cas felt the cool touch of something new at his entrance.

With a gentle press, Dean slid the tip of it into Cas. Still off, the vibrator breached Cas easily, his hole still stretched from having the plug in all day. Dean pressed it in farther, slowly, and Cas moaned. Dean pumped it in and out of Cas a few times, seeking out his prostate. He knew the instant he found it, and he brought the vibrator to rest against it. Looking up at the blissed out face of his boyfriend, waiting for his reaction, Dean turned the vibrator on.

Cas' eyes shot wide and his hands shot out to the bed as he screamed Dean's name, thrusting up into his mouth.

"OH, FUCK!" Castiel shouted as Dean thrust the vibrator in and out. Cas' hands were back to Dean's head in an instant, gripping him tight. He thrust up into Dean's throat, tugging him down his cock. Dean fucked into Cas with the vibrator, turning up the intensity. Cas fucked up into Dean's mouth, pulling hard on his hair. Dean moaned, sending waves of pleasure through Cas from both directions. Cas cried out Dean's name over and over again.

Dean's eyes were watering and his scalp was aching. And he had never been more turned on in his life. He moaned and thrust like his life depended on it. Cas' thrusts became erratic, his rhythm faltering. Dean pressed the vibrator against Cas' prostate and held it there. He swallowed, his throat convulsing around Cas' thrusts. Cas hovered like the lead car of a rollercoaster at the top of the first hill. One more thrust from Dean against the bundle of nerves and Cas came harder than he'd ever done. Dean drank it down with relish, sucking Cas through the ebb of pleasure.

When Cas' limbs fell lifelessly to the bed, Dean pulled the vibrator from him, chucked it on the floor, flipped him to his stomach, and crawled up him.

"Got a little left for me, angel?" Dean bit at his ear. Cas moaned and nodded. "That's my baby..." Dean nuzzled. He found the lube once more and slicked himself. Dean ran his hands down Cas' back, tracing his wings with the tips of his fingers. Cas shivered. When Dean reached his ass, he pressed Cas' legs wide, spreading his firm runner's cheeks.

Hitching Cas' hips up, Dean slid himself home with one slick thrust. He stretched himself out along the length of Cas. Dean ran his hands down Cas' arms, linking their hands and pulling them up above their heads. Fingers entwined, Dean rocked down into Cas, riding him against the mattress.

"Oh, fuck yes! Cas!" Dean's voice was wrecked from the beautiful abuse Castiel had given him. "God, you feel so good!" He thrust himself hard into the man below him. "Cas, Cas, Cas!" Cas moaned Dean's name in his low, gravel voice and Dean was lost. He gripped Cas' hands tight and came long and hard, deep inside his blue-eyed angel.

They stayed pressed together for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, Dean softened and pulled away from Cas. He slid down next to him on the bed, stretched out alongside him and pulled him close, closing his eyes. Both men drifted off into a contented sleep.

Around six, Dean's phone buzzed. Sam.

'1) I hate you. 2) Is it safe to come home yet?'

Dean laughed at his phone.

'1) U know u luv me. 2) NO.

Sam's response came quickly

'I hate you'

Dean set his phone back on the nightstand and rolled back to Cas, pulling him close.

"'M hungry," Cas mumbled through the haze of sleep.

"Yeah?" Dean chuckled.

"Mmmm. Didn't eat lunch."

"Why's that?" Dean curled up against Cas' back.

"Too distracted. SOMEONE had my mind on other things."

"Then we should get some food."

"Uh uh," Cas curled closer, "don't want to leave the bed." Dean chuckled against his neck.

"Pizza delivery it is, then."


	48. Chapter 48

'Fuck u both. I'm coming home.'

'Kinky, Sammy! Didn't know u were into incest. I'll take a pass on that one.'

'I HATE U. U have 20min. '

Dean laughed. It was close to midnight before Dean and Cas had worn themselves out enough for it to be safe for Sam to return. Even noise-cancelling headphones would not have saved him the emotional scarring that he would have undergone had he spent the afternoon – and/or evening- at home.

They slept in the next morning. Thanksgiving dinner wouldn't be until later, as Sam was going to celebrate with the Moores around noon. He and Jess would join the crew later for a second round. Dean tried not to be resentful of the fact that his little brother was getting TWO Thanksgiving dinners and he only got ONE.

Dean was the first one up. He left a note for Cas and Sam letting them know he would be helping Ellen. Bundled up in his leather coat and boots, Dean walked to the end of the street and let himself in.

"Ellen!" he called as he closed the door behind him. "What's for breakfast?"

"Lord almighty, boy, when are you NOT eating?" she greeted him with a kiss.

"I gotta get my pregame on," Dean smiled, rubbing his stomach.

"Made cinnamon rolls. They're on the stove. Icing's on the table. Hurry up, we got work to do!" She shooed him toward the fresh, homemade rolls as she pulled her long hair back. "And don't eat them all; nobody else is up yet."

"Well, they'd better hurry. I make no promises," Dean said around a mouthful of sweet pastry. Ellen slapped him on the shoulder and turned toward the fridge.

The two spent the morning prepping the turkey, making stuffing, chopping vegetables and, most importantly, baking pies. Dean was in Heaven.

Cas arrived around ten and laughed at the sight of Dean, in one of Ellen's frilly aprons, covered in ingredients.

"Keep laughing and I'll eat the cinnamon roll I saved for you myself!" Dean threatened. Cas kissed him sweetly, wiping flour off his cheek, and made his way over to the plate waiting for him.

Jo made it downstairs eventually, rubbing her eyes and her hair a mess of blond tangles pulled up on the top of her head. She mumbled her way into the kitchen, pushing Cas out of her way and punching Dean in the ribs, grabbed a cinnamon roll, poured an obscene amount of icing on it, picked up Dean's just-refiled mug of coffee and disappeared back up the stairs.

"Look, baby," Dean smiled at Cas, "someone worse at mornings than you." Cas rolled his eyes and turned back to his cinnamon roll.

"Ellen!" Cas exclaimed around a mouthful, "these are amazing! These are better than Gabriel's!" he devoured the roll on his plate and went back for another.

"Well now," Ellen smiled, "that's high praise indeed!" She turned to Dean, "We'd better set one aside for Sam before the two of you eat the rest of 'em."

"No way!" Dean chortled. "If he's gonna go eat early with the Moores, he doesn't get a cinnamon roll."

"Ellen," Cas said, mouth overfull, eyes wide and innocent, "may I save one for my brother?"

"'Course you can, sweetie," She walked over to Cas and kissed the top of his head. He beamed at her. "What time will he be here?"

"Prbbly noh tuhl clo to dnnr," Cas attempted. He swallowed the bite in his mouth. "This is a busy day for him; everyone picking up pies to take to gatherings. I think the bakery is open until two."

Everyone fed and the food prepped, Dean and Ellen cleaned up as much of the kitchen as they could. They placed the pies on the table to cool and put the turkey in the oven around two. Cas wandered to the living room to find Bobby watching football. He sat down with him, and they proceeded to lament how much the Lions sucked.

Dinner was ready at exactly 5pm. Jess and Sam showed up, still stuffed, about 4:30 and Ellen put them to work setting the table. Gabriel showed up shortly after, two fresh apple pies in hand.

True to form, Ellen made more food than could be consumed by them in a week, let alone one meal.

"Who the Hell'd you expect was comin' over," Bobby raised his brows at her, "the entire town?" She smacked him lovingly on the arm and the eight of them sat down to eat.

Cas was overwhelmed by all of it. His Thanksgiving dinners with family usually entailed a small turkey with one or two side dishes accompanied by awkward conversation with family members he hadn't seen in months, most of whom didn't approve of his 'choice of lifestyle'.

Last year he didn't even celebrate. Fergus, being Scottish, scoffed at the holiday, and refused to acknowledge it. Cas spent it alone in his apartment with a TV dinner and a Dr. Who marathon.

This was a whole other world. And he loved it.

Dean slid his chair back – and a little closer to Castiel's – when he finished eating. He brought one foot up across his knee and draped his arm across the back of Cas' chair. Turning to smile satedly at him, Cas placed a hand on Dean's leg.

Around seven the rest of the neighborhood arrived for dessert. It was a tight squeeze, fitting everyone inside. They spilled into every room of the first floor, plates in hand. Bobby pissed and moaned about people being in his study, but when Elizabeth peeked around the corner with an ancient book of fairy tales in hand, he quit his grumbling. Coaxing her out to where he was seated, Bobby promised to read her a story.

Dean was beside himself watching the pieces of pie disappear one by one. Gabriel clapped him on the back, laughing at his horror-struck face.

"No worries, Dean-o," Gabe whispered to him. "I brought one home just for you." Dean turned to him, eyes wide in disbelief. Gabriel nodded and waggled his eyebrows at him. Dean grabbed his face in both hands, planted a loud, smacking kiss on his forehead, and pulled him into a suffocating hug.

"Oh, you glorious, glorious bastard!" Dean said into his hair.

"Yeah," Gabe's muffled voice issued from against Dean's chest. "Okay, air?" Dean released him from the crushing embrace, clapped him on the shoulder and made his way over to the desserts, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Dean loaded up a plate with a slice of every kind of pie that was brought to the gathering. Cas raised an eyebrow at him when Dean sat down next to him.

"What?" Dean shrugged at him.

"Nothing," said Cas with a smirk. "But if you eat all that, I have a feeling you're going to be too full to have dessert with me later."

"I'm never too full for that," he retorted with a cocky grin.


	49. Chapter 49

Dean was wrong.

Too full to do anything other than lay down, Dean stretched out on his back in bed, his swollen belly reaching for the ceiling. His arm around Cas, he sighed. Cas, head rested on Dean's shoulder, laid on his back as well. His left hand playing with Dean's; tracing the rough callouses and scars along his fingers earned with years of working on engines. They lay there in lazy silence, enjoying the quiet moment they had together at last.

Dean looked over at their hands. Their left hands. Cas' fingers were slenderer than his own, though just as long. The skin was soft and supple; no scars, no thick knuckles, no rough patches. They moved with easy grace and a delicate touch. They were kind hands. Loving hands. Perfectly Cas. Dean smiled to himself.

Not long after Dean turned off the light, Cas was sound asleep. Dean shifted from underneath him and moved to the bathroom. He switched on the light and crossed to the counter. Opening his own drawers by the sink, he dug around in the mess of items there. It was no use. He knew he wouldn't find what he wanted.

He stood back up and turned to Cas' drawers. He opened the top one. Everything was neatly arranged there. Little plastic dividers held cotton balls, q-tips, spare toothbrushes, and floss.

Bingo.

Dean pulled the floss from the drawer and cut off a short length. Leaving the bathroom light on, he slunk back to the room. He crawled onto the bed, sitting close beside Cas. With a deep breath and slow, easy movements, so as not to wake him, Dean picked up Cas' left hand and set it on his leg. Gently, he slid the floss underneath the sleeping man's third finger and tied it.

Cas stirred and Dean froze, still holding the ends of the floss.

Cas shifted toward Dean without waking. Taking Cas' hand carefully in his own, Dean rolled the knotted floss from Cas' hand. He kissed the soft skin of it before setting it down on the bed. Moving back to his nightstand, Dean opened his wallet and slid the floss inside. He turned off the bathroom light and climbed back into bed next to his love with a racing heart and a giant grin.


	50. Chapter 50

The Saturday after Thanksgiving brought in snow and the excitement of the Holiday season. Evergreen boughs, twinkling lights and the warm scent of freshly baked cookies seemed to hang in the air all over town. Even the Winchester-Novak household found themselves caught up in the spirit of the season. They found themselves starting their preparation for their own celebration. The crisp air of downtown Lawrence brought a rosy glow to their faces as they worked their way down Main St. to shop and to see the annual Holiday Window Display Contest.

Downtown was full of cheerful shoppers. Holiday music issued from every store and the festive mood kept the chill of the air at bay. Dean and Cas held hands as they walked down the snow-melt sidewalks, Sam and his long legs outstriding them both. More than once Cas tugged Dean over to the display in a store window, marveling at it with child-like wonder. Dean smiled fondly at him.

Bela watched with trembling hands.

Cas pulled Dean along to the next window, and the next. Without more than a shy glance at the display of rings in the window, Cas dragged him passed the jewelry store. Dean smiled to himself. Sam trudged back to the two men, impatient to get to Heavenly Delights and see Jess. The bakery was only a few stores down, but Sam got antsier the closer they got.

"I'll meet you guys there," he finally said.

"Go on, Sammy," Dean said to him, laughing, "We'll be there in a few." Dean and Cas were both eager to look around the little shop next to the jeweler that sold all manner of kitchen gadgets. They marveled at avocado spoons and delft tableware, fresh ground coffee of every kind and cookie cutters in every shape imaginable. Cas teased Dean with the frilly aprons, much like the one Dean wore at Thanksgiving. They bought a variety of the coffees and a cookie cutter that vaguely resembled the Impala. Purchases in hand, they stepped out of the little shop and headed toward the bakery.

They didn't get more than a few steps before a women stopped in front of them on the sidewalk.

Dean froze.

Cas looked up at him, then over at the woman.

"Bela."

She only had eyes for Dean.

"Darling, why haven't you called me?" Her voice made Cas' blood run cold. Dean's jaw clenched, and he gripped Cas' hand hard.

"We've been through this, Bela," Dean's voice shook. Cas couldn't tell if it was from anger or fear. Either way, it terrified him. "I'm not your darling. We AREN'T together. For god's sake, I have a restraining order against you!"

"Don't think we won't be having a discussion about that later," she raised an eyebrow at him. Cas' gaze flicked back and forth between them. This woman was completely out of touch with reality! Dean reached for his phone. "Please don't." Bela said calmly.

Bela's hand moved inside her jacket, and Dean's heart stopped.

"There's a little something we need to take care of first," Bela said as she raised a pistol and aimed it at Cas' chest. Dean stepped in front of Cas, his arms out in front of him, palms toward Bela.

The people on the sidewalk noticed the trio, and screams issued from their retreating figures. The fear spread quickly and the crowd fled from them. Dean, Cas and Bela stood still on the sidewalk.

"Bela, please, don't do this!" Dean implored. "Put the gun down, let's...let's talk about this. Please, you don't want to do this..." Cas was trembling against him.

"Don't I?" Bela seemed almost amused. "He's keeping you away from me, Dean." Her eyes turned cold and malicious. "Doesn't he know you're MINE? You've always been mine. You always will be." She gripped the gun with both hands. "Move, Dean!"

"Bela!" He put one hand behind him on Cas' hip, "Bela, please. I'm begging you."

"Move!"

"Please!"

"Darling, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I must. You'll understand one day."

Sam leaned against the counter, swapping smiles with Jess while she rang up customers and passed out pastries. Gabe laughed and joked with the stream of customers coming and going through the shop.

Sam heard the screams first. He stood up and turned toward the door, watching holiday shoppers race past, panic in their faces. Racing to the door, Sam looked in the direction the crowd came from. The blood drained from his face. There was Dean, facing him, shielding Cas. Between Sam and where Dean stood, her back to him, stood Bela. Gun raised and voice ringing.

"Shit." He turned back to Jess and shouted at her, "Call 911! There's a woman with a gun!" Sam slipped out the door before Jess or Gabriel could stop him.

Creeping down the sidewalk, weaving between people fleeing away from the scene, Sam made his way to Bela without her notice. He caught the desperate panic in Dean's eye, set his jaw and sent his brother a look of absolute determination.

He heard the click of metal on metal as she cocked the gun. He was still twenty feet away. The sound of the shot echoed along the quaint street. Sam saw the recoil and leaped.

Dean watched in slow motion as Sam's arms came up over Bela's and thrust the gun to the ground. Watched as Sam wrenched the firearm from her grip as he knocked her down, pressing her to the brick walkway and holding her there.

"Sam!" Dean shouted. Something burned. Dean's hands were shaking. When did he sit down? Why was Cas crying? Bela and Sam were both shouting at him, but he couldn't understand either of them. He heard his blood pounding in his ears. His head began to swim. Something ached. Dean looked up at Cas. He was weeping. Dean wanted to tell him everything was all right, but the words wouldn't happen. For some reason, he couldn't hold himself up. Everything was hazy; he couldn't focus. Cas loomed over him, his eyes pouring tears. Dean reached up to stroke Cas' cheek. Was that blood on his hand? Before he could wrap his brain around any part of what was happening, everything went black.


	51. Chapter 51

Cas was beside himself. He paced the waiting room of the hospital. A deep restlessness writhed beneath his skin and his muscles twitched. His eyes were red and swollen.

Sam sat in one of the waiting room chairs, leaned over his knees, head bowed. Jess sat next to him, rubbing his back. Ellen sat on his other side, twirling a half-empty cup of coffee in her hands. Bobby stood at the window watching the sleet that was just starting to fall. Jo sat curled up on a chair in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chest. Gabriel leaned against the wall, watching his brother pace. Charlie and Dorothy sat side-by-side, their heads leaning on one another, fingers laced.

Dean had been in surgery for nearly four hours. Cas checked the clock every few minutes. He ran his hand through his hair making the tragic mess look even worse, a fresh wave of tears spilling from his eyes as he let out a low sob. Ellen was at his side in an instant, pulling him against her and rocking him back and forth.

"Any word yet?" Jodi, still in uniform, stepped into the room. Charlie and Dorothy looked up at her and shook their heads. She nodded and moved to Sam. With a hand on his shoulder, she spoke to him gently. "I'm gonna need you to come down and answer some questions in a little while." Sam nodded, never raising his head. Jodi looked around at Cas. Her heart ached for him. There would be no speaking with him yet. She sat down in one of the empty chairs near the group.

Not long after Jodi's arrival, a woman in blue scrubs walked into the room.

"Family for Winchester?" She asked kindly. Sam stood, his face stoney. Cas turned hesitantly toward her, his knees going weak. All other eyes shifted between the woman and the two men.

"Uh," Sam spoke, "I'm – I'm Dean's brother, Sam. This is his partner, Castiel. This is our family"

She nodded and motioned for them to sit. Sam returned to his seat and Cas took the one beside him where Ellen had been. The woman in scrubs sat down across from them. Ellen perched on the arm of Cas' chair and the rest of the group pressed close.

"My name is Dr. Visyak," she said gently. Her blonde hair was pulled back from her face, and her steel blue eyes were kind. "I'm the trauma surgeon who worked on Mr. Winchester." No one moved. The air itself stilled, waiting for her next words. "Dean suffered a significant loss of blood. The bullet penetrated his colon and damaged his spleen beyond repair. While we were forced to remove both the spleen and a section of the colon, I am certain that he will make a full recovery." Cas began to sob again as the relief washed over him. Ellen rubbed his back. Sam's lips tightened and he blinked at the tears that stung his eyes, wiping them away with his hand. "We will have to keep him here for a few days, maybe a week, but he should be able to return home soon. He's in recovery now. When he comes out of anesthesia, one or two of you will be able to go see him." Sam nodded. Cas buried his face in his hands.

"Thanks, doctor," Ellen said through a strained smile.

Dr. Visyak stood to leave. When she reached the door, she turned back.

"Is Mr. Winchester aware that he only has one kidney?" she asked, a small smirk dancing around her face.

"Uh..." Sam's brow furrowed, "No. I don't think so. How does that happen?"

"Looks like he was born that way," she smiled. "Lucky, too. The bullet would have caused it significant damage as well, had he had one there. Would have made his treatment harder. As it is, it shouldn't cause him any problems, though." With that reassurance, she left the group to their relief.

Half an hour later, Cas was nearly running down the hallway toward Dean's room, Sam close on his heels. They stopped short outside Dean's room and stepped in slowly. Dean turned sleepy eyes to them.

"Hey," his voice was thick and scratchy, but he smiled anyway. "My two favorite people." Dean's face was pale and sallow. His body seemed almost shrunken, and he looked so vulnerable. Cas couldn't help but imagine Dean as he must have been after the accident; much like this.

"Dean..." Cas moved to his bed and sat down, gently, on the edge of it. He placed a hand on Dean's cheek and Dean turned into the touch. Sam moved over to near Dean's head, sliding his hands into his front pockets.

"Hey, angel," he breathed against Cas' palm "you're all right?" Dean laid a hand on Cas' leg clumsily.

"Yes," he nodded at him, smiling "I'm fine."

"Hey, Dean," Sam said, a small smile of relief tugging at his lips.

"Sammy," Dean turned his groggy eyes to his brother, and furrowed his brow, "you stupid son of a bitch!" Sam's face fell. He looked down at the floor. "...Thank you." With a faint smile and grateful eyes, Dean reached out a hand to him.

Sam's gaze shot up to his brother. He grasped the hand offered to him and pressed his lips together, holding back the tears that threatened to fall once again.

"You okay, too?" Dean's face betrayed his deep concern.

"Yeah, Dean." Sam's voice was hoarse. "I'm okay."

"Good." Dean closed his eyes. "Hey, guess what?" Dean opened them again.

"What?" Cas and Sam both replied.

"I only have one kidney!" Dean seemed so proud. Cas smiled.

"Yeah, that's what the doctor said," Sam nodded in amusement.

"Bitchin, huh?" With that, Dean's eyes slipped shut. Cas and Sam stayed there, unspeaking, for long minutes. The noises of the machines and the chatter of staff in the hallway the only sounds around them.

When Dean's surprisingly firm grip on Sam's hand slackened, Sam laid his arm back down on Cas. He placed his hand on Cas' shoulder and gave it a good squeeze. Cas looked up at him with thanks and relief in his eyes.

"I'm going to go talk to Jodi," Sam said quietly. "Get all this over with as soon as possible." Cas nodded to him. "I'll send her up to talk to you when we're done?" The question was gentle. Sam knew Cas wouldn't leave Dean's side. He also knew Jodi needed statements from them both to move forward with the police report.

"Thank you, Sam." Cas sounded as exhausted as he looked. Sam nodded at him and left quietly.

Dean slid in and out of sleep over the next few hours. That evening, Dean was moved out of recovery and into a room. Once there, Sam returned and Bobby and Ellen were allowed to come see him. Though he slept through much of it, it was a comfort to know they were there.

Nurses and Medical Technicians checked on him hourly, and Cas never moved from Dean's side. He pulled the recliner over next to Dean's bed and curled up in it, facing Dean. He settled in for the long haul.

In the morning, Dean's condition had improved greatly. His color returned and he was awake for longer stretches of time. He was well enough to flirt with the cute little nurse on duty, to which Cas simply rolled his eyes, and reminded him, with a low whisper once she had left, exactly whose cockslut he was. Dean's eyes lit up, and a smile stretched across his face.

"Remind me of that again when we won't be interrupted by the nurses," Dean laughed. Cas leaned in and placed a very chaste kiss to Dean's lips.

"Let's get you healed, first," Cas winked.


	52. Chapter 52

That evening, Dean was able to get up and move a bit. He walked around the hallway outside his room and even sat up in the chair Cas had claimed as his bed for the duration of Dean's stay. Charlie and Dorothy showed up with a duffel bag: changes of clothes, toiletries, both of their phone chargers and a few of the books that had been stacked on Cas' nightstand.

"Cas," Dean had tried to persuade, "you need to sleep at home. Sam's all by himself. And what about work? You can't take time off because of me."

"First of all," Cas said firmly, "I can sleep here just fine, thank you very much. Charlie and Dorothy are staying at the house with Sam, so he is certainly not alone. Besides, do you honestly think Bobby and Ellen aren't there all the time? Second of all, I can – and will – take time off of work to be here with you. I already talked to the principal about it yesterday, and they have a sub in place for me. Third, you can't tell me what to do." Cas smiled at Dean and leaned down to kiss him. Dean knew there would be no arguing with Cas about it; he was just as stubborn as Dean. Dean was adamant about Sam returning to school that Monday, however. Sam raised little objection. He knew the distraction would be good for him, and he knew Cas was there with Dean.

Sam was there every day after school and Cas stayed with Dean night and day. He never even left to get food. Ellen had it covered. The next morning, she showed up with three meals for Cas and Sam, each enough food to feed at least four people. Dean grumbled about how unfair it was that they got to eat all of Ellen's home cooked comfort foods, while he was stuck with beef broth and jell-o.

The third day, Jodi showed up to inform them that the District Attorney had officially charged Bela with two counts of first degree attempted murder. She had been arraigned, plead 'not guilty' and was being held without bail.

"We don't know the trial date yet, but I imagine it will start just after the New Year," she said. "The DA seemed pretty eager to get moving on this one. She's trying it herself."

"No kidding?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Jodi shifted a little, "she...uh...she wants to come talk to all of you, if you're up for it." Cas and Sam looked to Dean.

"Sure," he shrugged. "I wanna get this over with ASAP."

"Great," Jodi seemed relieved, "I'll let her know. She'll probably stop by this afternoon."

As promised, around four, the DA showed up. A woman in her late thirties with a no-nonsense attitude, long brown hair and a killer body arrived. She strode into the room as though it were her office and Dean had come to see her. She extended her hand as she moved confidently to the side of Dean's bed.

"Pamela Barnes," she said with a smile that could easily seduce anyone, "Call me Pam." Dean shook her hand. She plopped herself down on the edge of his bed, placing her hand on the opposite edge, and leaned over his legs as though she'd known him for years. "So," she said with a sigh, "nothing like a crazy ex, huh?"

Dean shot a look to Cas, who raised his brow at the familiarity with which this woman spoke to them. Sam smirked. He liked this woman.

"So, I've read the police report, and the paperwork for the PPO, as well as the report on Ms. Talbot's little visit to Singer Auto, but I'd like you to talk me through it all, if you're up for it."

Another look to Cas, who moved closer to him, and Dean nodded. He filled Pam in on every one of the incidents, starting with when they broke up and ending with the hospital. When he was finished, Dean felt drained. He leaned back against the pillows and took a deep breath.

"Well," said Pam with an air of satisfaction, "that's enough."

"Enough?" Cas asked, speaking up for the first time. Pam gave him an appraising look, then smiled; she liked what she saw.

"Enough to put her away for life," Pam said. "Most likely, she'll go to a treatment facility, rather than prison, but she'll be off the streets."

Dean's brow furrowed, but he nodded. As long as she was out of their lives. For good.

Cas leaned over and took Dean's hand. Pam smiled at them both.

"I'm sure you suspected as much, but I'll be calling both of you as witnesses." She nodded toward Dean, "and I'd like to call your brother as well," she looked over at Sam. "Seeing as how he is a minor, I will need your permission as his guardian."

"Only if he's willing." Dean's answer was firm. "I'm not going to force my brother to testify if he doesn't want to." Dean's eyes flashed with pain. "He's been through enough already."

"I'll do it." Sam's answer was just as firm as Dean's. Dean looked to Sam, and his jaw clenched. His brow drew down into a frown that betrayed a deep sadness.

"Drop it right now, Dean," Pam was even more firm.

"Excuse me?" Dean was lost.

"The guilt," Pam said. "I can see it. The guilt you are carrying about all of this. You've been caring for him your whole life, and you've done an excellent job of it. Don't start thinking that you did this."

"You been talking to Sam already?" Dean asked suspiciously, looking between the two.

"No." She shook her head, "I can just tell." She stood up and moved toward the door.

"Remember this, Dean: Bela Talbot did this." She turned back to look him in the eye. "Not you."

The muscles in Dean's jaw jumped as he clenched it, but he nodded at her. Cas squeezed his hand.


	53. Chapter 53

The fourth day of Dean's stay, Bobby showed up with more food from Ellen.

"Boy," he grumbled, "you'd better hurry up and get outta here. All that woman can do right now is cook. I swear she's gonna send me to an early grave. I've gained five pounds since you've been in here."

Dean whined again at not being able to have any of Ellen's food yet.

"Not until your bowels get back to normal," Cas kissed Dean's furrowed brow.

"The Hell's that supposed to mean?" Bobby asked

"It means that Dean can't eat solid foods until he can at least pass gas."

"I've never been so eager to take a shit in my life," Dean said as he stared at the home cooked food with longing. Cas ate with gusto.

"Benny's been asking about you," Bobby was eager to change the subject, "actually, Elizabeth's been asking about you. Wants to come visit you, so I told her I'd ask you." Dean brightened at the prospect of seeing them both.

"Yeah!" he said. "Send 'em our way."

Around one, the giant of a man arrived carrying the tiny girl in his arms. They peeked in the door tentatively. Dean was sitting up in his bed, Cas beside him in the chair, reruns of Dr. Sexy played on the television mounted in the corner.

"Brotha'?" Benny knocked softly, "we come in?" Dean and Cas' gazes both turned to the door. They smiled broadly at the sight of the two. Elizabeth clutched a piece of construction paper in her little hands.

"Of course!" Dean sat himself up a little higher, and the two made their way in. "Hey princess!" He smiled at the little girl.

"Uncle Dean," she seemed afraid of the machines and wires still attached to him, "how come you got all those?"

"Those are to help me get better," he said reassuringly. "Don't worry, baby girl, they don't hurt me."

"Daddy said you got a bad owie," she looked him over, searching for a band-aid. Dean chuckled.

"I did get a bad owie, sweetie. But I'm gonna be just fine, I just need some love. 'Cmere." He reached his arms up for her. With Benny's help, Dean snuggled Elizabeth into his right side; away from the wound and the bandages. Elizabeth leaned up to rub noses with Dean and give him a loud, smacking kiss. "Oh! I feel so much better already!" He smiled down at her. She giggled at him, then turned to Cas.

"Angel Cas," she reached out to him. Cas moved to her, wrapping her in an embrace and exchanging the same loving greeting with him that she had bestowed upon Dean. She released Cas, turned back to Dean, and snuggled into his side. She handed the construction paper to Dean. "I made you a card." Dean took it, oohing and aahhing over the picture she had drawn. "Uncle Dean," she looked up at him with her big eyes, "what happened?" Benny shifted uncomfortably, and Dean glanced up at him.

"Baby girl-," Benny started. But Dean cut him off.

"Well," he began, looking down into her innocent face, "once upon a time, there was a wicked queen who tried to take our angel away..." Elizabeth listened to the story of Dean, defender of Princess Elizabeth's angel, with rapt attention. He managed to explain it to the child in such a way as to convey the injury without creating fear; assuring her that the wicked queen would now be locked away forever and that Sam was, in fact, a FRIENDLY giant, having helped to save both Dean and Castiel.

Elizabeth's eyes grew heavy at the end of Dean's story, and she curled closer to Dean. Dean himself seemed worn out after the tale.

"Wan' us to let you sleep?" Benny asked. Dean nodded.

"Let her be, though." With that, Dean and Elizabeth closed their eyes and slept. Cas and Benny moved to the hallway to let them rest.

"How you holdin' up, brotha?" Benny gripped Cas' shoulder. Cas swallowed hard and nodded.

"all right," he managed. "Just...worried about Dean."

"And exhausted." Benny raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't know if you've seen yo'self lately, but you ain't lookin' too good. No offense."

"None taken," Cas shook his head. "I haven't slept much."

"Ya know, you ain't gon' do him any good runnin' yo'self down. You need yo' sleep, too, man." Cas nodded. With a sigh, he looked back at the door to Dean's room.

"I know."


	54. Chapter 54

Dean was in the hospital for an entire week. By the time the doctors gave him the go ahead to be discharged, Dean nearly ripped the iv out himself he was so ready to leave. They gathered their belongings and were headed out the door by ten am that day.

Sam drove them home and got both of them settled. Ellen had stocked the fridge and freezer with enough meals to last them until spring, and Bobby had stocked them with beer.

Cas and Dean were eager to sleep in their own bed, and headed there without so much as a 'see you later' to anyone else. Helping Dean into clean boxers and a t-shirt to protect the bandages, Cas attended to his every need. Once Dean was tucked in with a fresh glass of water and an assortment of snacks that would be gentle enough on his damaged digestive tract, Cas slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower.

He had used the one in Dean's room while they had stayed at the hospital, but there was something healing, cleansing about showering at home that revived Castiel's soul. He dried quickly, dressed in clean boxers and climbed into bed next to Dean.

They had to be careful, Dean's injuries were on his left; where Cas slept. Both of them were eager for some form of contact with one another, though. Eventually the settled in: Dean on his right side, Cas spooning him, his hand resting on Dean's hip. Sleep came quickly for both of them.

When Dean woke, it was dark outside. He was hungry, but the snacks on his nightstand were less than appealing. With a gentle, lingering kiss to Cas' forehead, Dean slipped from bed. Standing beside the bed, he looked down at the man still sleeping there, and his heart filled to bursting. Now, more than ever, Dean was determined to make Cas understand how much he cared. How much Dean loved him. He put on his bathrobe and slippers and headed downstairs.

Sam and Jess were curled up on the couch together watching a movie when Dean came downstairs. They turned at the sound of him entering the living room, and they both stood up.

"Hey, Dean," Sam smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Better," Dean nodded. "Felt good to sleep. What time is it, anyway?"

"About eight," Jess said. She turned to Sam, "I should probably get going. I have to work tomorrow. Early." Sam nodded to her.

"I'll walk you out," he offered.

"No, you don't have to," she shook her head. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, sweetie." She stood on her tip-toes to get a quick kiss from him, then moved toward Dean. "Bye, Dean. I'm so glad you're all right." Her gentle words were heavy with sincerity, and she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Dean smiled.

"See 'ya round, smurfcakes," he laughed. Jess' own bright laugh drifted back to them as she showed herself out.

The brothers turned to one another.

It was the first time they had truly been alone since before the shooting.

They stood there staring at each other for a moment.

Dean moved forward, stretching out his arms and Sam moved into the embrace.

"Dean, I-"

"It's okay, Sammy. We're gonna be all right." They stayed clinging to one another just as they'd done after the accident. At long last, they stepped back. "Don't know about you, but I'm starved," Dean smirked.

They made their way into the kitchen, where Sam pulled leftovers of Ellen's pork roast and potatoes out and heated some up for both of them. He made Dean sit down at the end of the table while he prepped their food. Neither of them spoke for a long moment. Finally, Dean's hushed voice broke the silence.

"Sammy," he looked down at his hands, "there's something I want to talk to you about." Sam turned to him, his brow furrowed in concern.

"What is it?"

"It's...It's about me and Cas." Dean looked up to meet Sam's eye.

"Is everything all right? I thought things were great between you two!"

"No! No," Dean reassured, "everything's fine. In fact, they're better than fine." Dean shifted on his chair and turned to face his brother. Sam moved to the table and sat down in the chair closest to Dean's. Sam folded his hands and laid them on the table. "I...I know it hasn't been very long. And I know some people think we've rushed into this-"

"Dean," Sam interrupted, "anybody who knows you, knows how good you are together. I've never seen you this happy before, Dean. Don't let what other people think get you hung up. Who cares that he moved in already? Not like you guys are getting married." Dean's eyes shot back to his lap, and he fidgeted with the tie of his robe. "Oh my god." Sam sat back in his chair. "You guys are getting married?!" His sweet face lit up, his eyes going wide, dimples thrusting themselves into view.

"Sshhhhh!" Dean hushed him urgently. "No! I mean...not yet. That is...I haven't asked him yet. I was planning to, but...I wanted to talk to you first."

"Why?"

"Because...I didn't know how you would react."

"Dean," Sam sounded exasperated, "you LITERALLY just took a bullet for the guy. Clearly you love him. And you can see how he feels about you every time he looks at you. I don't know any two people in the world who belong together more!" Dean looked back up at his brother.

"So, you're all right with it?" Dean still seemed hesitant. Sam huffed and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Ask him." He stood up and turned back to heating up the food.

Dean nodded to himself.


	55. Chapter 55

Sunday came and went. The only time Dean got out of bed was to go get his slice of apple pie from Heavenly Delights. Gabriel made much of Dean being up and about, and Dean put on a brave face, but the excursion took a toll on him.

Home again and safely deposited back into bed, Dean slept the rest of the day.

Cas couldn't help but notice how often he caught Sam staring at him that day, and wondered why. It would have made him a bit nervous, but Sam's gentle nature put him at ease, and he chalked it up to Sam worrying as much about Cas as he did about Dean.

That Monday Cas and Sam both returned to school.

"Maybe I should take a few more days," Cas was hovering.

"Go!" Dean said from his pillow, "I'm just gonna sleep all day. Besides, Ellen will be over with more food. You know, in case we run out in the next six months." Cas sighed. "Goooooo. If I need anything, I'll call. Now kiss me and get the Hell outta here before you're late."

Cas did as he was told, but made Dean promise to text him throughout the day to let him know how he was. He texted the following:

10:34 am: 'Ellen has been here for an hour and a half. Laundry done, bathrooms cleaned, more food made. Thank god! I was worried we were going to run out.'

11: 28 am: 'Where does Jerry Springer find these people?!'

12:17 pm: 'I pooped. Yay for me! It looked like a question mark.'

2:12 pm: 'Shh! I'm sleeping.'

Cas laughed at each of them. They eased his mind, and he was able to make it through the day with a bit less anxiety. When he was finally able to leave for home, Cas heaved a sigh of relief.

He and Sam arrived home almost at the same time. They walked in to find Dean stretched out on the couch watching infomercials.

"They sell the craziest shit on tv!" Dean remarked, turning the television off. "How was school, boys?"

"It was fine, Dean," Sam rolled his eyes with humor as he made his way to the kitchen for food.

"Long," said Cas, sitting down next to Dean. "I wanted to be here with you." He leaned in and kissed Dean softly.

"You would have been bored," Dean shook his head. "Honestly, I spent most of the day in bed, sleeping."

"Still..." said Cas, wrapping his arm around Dean's shoulder.

Tuesday was a little easier for Cas. Again, Dean promised to text Cas.

Eager to get out of the house for a few, and anxious to start on his...project, Dean dressed and drove himself downtown. He parked on Main St., just outside the jewelry store. He shot a text to Cas before he got out of the car.

10: 09am: 'Bored.'

It was a total lie. He was beside himself with excitement. Standing on the sidewalk, he looked at the door with determination. He took a deep breath and entered.

The little shop was dimly lit, but the cases shone with the sparkle of gold, diamonds, and gemstones. Dean stood just inside the door, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

"Good morning," a sweet voice said to him. "Can I help you?"

"Uh..." Dean searched for the source of the voice. His eyes finally adjusted enough to see a petite brunette with high cheekbones and warm brown eyes standing behind the counter. "...yeah...I..." he cleared his throat. "I'm looking for a ring?" The woman behind the counter had a laugh that matched the bell on the door; high and tinkling, it was bright on the ears, and welcoming.

"Well, Mr...?"

"Uh, Dean. Dean Winchester. Dean is fine."

"Well, Dean," she began again, "my name is Tessa. Do you know what kind of a ring you're looking for?"

"I'm...It's..." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm looking for an engagement ring." Tessa nodded, moving toward a case of women's diamond rings. "...For my boyfriend."

She stopped and turned back to look at Dean. Her eyes narrowed, and for a moment, Dean thought she was going to throw him out of her shop.

"Wait," she said slowly, "are you...? Are you the guy who got shot last week?!"

"Um..." Dean swallowed, "yeah. Yeah, that was me."

"Oh my god!" She rushed over to him. "The man you were protecting, is he...?"

"Yeah," Dean smiled nervously. "That's Cas. Castiel. My boyfriend." She stared at him. "Well, uh, hopefully my fiance, soon..."

"I'm so glad you're all right!" she started back into motion. "Here, come sit down, and we'll talk a little bit about what Castiel is like. That way I can help you choose a good ring for him. Are you thinking you want a double ring; an engagement ring and a wedding band, or just one for both?" She was beside herself with excitement.

Dean heaved a sigh of relief and made his way over to a comfortable leather chair near a low counter. Tessa sat on the other side, a notebook and pen at the ready.

"One for both, I think," he said. "Cas doesn't wear any jewelry, just a plain watch, so I think two rings might be too much." She nodded at Dean

"all right, tell me a little about him," she smiled.

"Uh, he's – he's got dark hair, blue eyes..."

Tessa laughed. "What does he DO? What is he like?"

"Oh," Dean nodded. "He...he's an angel."

With a bit of coaxing, Tessa managed to extract enough information about Cas to choose a few different styles she thought he and Dean might both like. None of them really stood out to Dean. He wanted something special. Something as unique as Cas.

"Well, how about we look through what I have here, and if nothing strikes your fancy, I have some books we can look through, too. I also do custom design work, if you have a specific idea in mind." Dean nodded. He stood slowly and walked over to one of the cases. All the rings there were yellow gold. Too garish, too traditional, too...wrong. He moved on to the next case. These all had diamonds and gemstones in them. Too gaudy for Cas. He kept going. The third case he came to was full of silver colored bands made from all different metals; white gold, platinum, titanium, tungsten. This was more their style. Dean skimmed over the bands in the case. None of them really stood out much.

"Can you tell me if there are any features you like about any of the rings you see? Color, material, width, pattern?"

"Uh..." Dean looked at the case in front of him. "I...like that one that's a little skinnier. Cas has fingers long, like mine, but thinner. I think that's a good size, maybe?"

"all right," Tessa agreed, "that's a good start."

"I, uh, I don't like the yellow gold, and I don't like any jewels. Cas likes simple things, but I don't want it to look cheap. I think a pattern might be okay, I guess."

Tessa could tell by the look on his face he didn't see what he wanted in any of the cases.

"Give me just a moment, Dean," she held a finger up to him. "I think I might have just the thing." She moved back to a shelf behind the counter and dug through a stack of catalogs. "I saw this just the other day, it's from a new collection, and I thought 'oh, wow! That's really nice.' Sophisticated but not pretentious, decorative but not gaudy. I think it might be just the thing." She pulled out a thick catalog and flipped through it for a moment. "Here it is." She turned the book to Dean.

It was a thin ring made of white gold. The edges sat just slightly lower than the center of the band, and were decorated with what looked like tiny round teeth tucked just under a smooth lip. The center of the band had a beautiful interlocking pattern of what reminded Dean of arrows. It was delicate, but sturdy. A stunning design, and exactly what he'd hoped for.

"That's it." Dean beamed.

He pulled out his wallet, and fished out the dental floss ring he'd made on Cas' hand.

"I...uh...tried to figure out how big his fingers are while he was asleep..." He handed over the little loop of string to Tessa, and she smiled. She picked up a long, tapered metal wand from behind the counter, and slid the loop down it.

"Don't worry," she said, "I've seen stranger things. This is actually quite a clever idea!" She rolled the string down the wand until it rested snugly, but not too tight, and checked the size. "Well, Dean, what do you think?" His face lit up, and he pulled out his credit card.

"Let's do it."


	56. Chapter 56

Dean was exhausted by the time he got home, but he managed to send off another text.

12:37pm: 'I wanna take a bath and I can't yet. :( Oh well. Sleep instead.'

With that, he climbed into bed and was out in an instant.

Dean woke to the feeling of lips against his cheek. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled crookedly up at the blue eyes above him.

"Heya, Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

"You starin' at me again, angel?"

"I am," Cas smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked relieved to find Dean in bed and sleeping. "I'm glad to see you resting. Did you do anything fun today?" It was an innocent question, but it made Dean squirm just a bit.

"I, uh," he sat up slowly, not quite meeting Cas' eye. "You know, the usual; fought some alligators, flew in a pontoon plane, negotiated with an alien race to save the planet..."

"Those are some good pain killers they gave you," Cas laughed. "Are you hungry? Sam and I were thinking of having Ellen's lasagna for dinner. Sound good?" Dean nodded vigorously. He hadn't eaten anything since before he left the house that morning; he was too tired to eat when he got home. Cas stood up from the bed. "I think Gabriel and the Miltons may join us. They have been wanting to check in on you." He leaned down to kiss Dean.

"Mmmm," Dean hummed, "tell Gabe to bring me some pie." Cas laughed as he headed out the door, and Dean laid back down to sleep until dinner was ready.

He reached over to the nightstand and picked up his phone. Unlocking it, he tabbed to his photos, and looked once more at the picture of the ring he had ordered for Cas. He smiled excitedly.

Tessa had told him that it wouldn't arrive for a couple of weeks. Maybe not until after Christmas. Dean had told her that was fine; it wasn't for Christmas. Dean wanted it to be it's own, special gift.

Setting his phone back down, Dean curled back up in the warmth of the blankets and closed his eyes.

He woke again to the feel of Cas' lips.

"Dinner's ready, sweetheart," he whispered. "Would you like me to bring some up to you, or are you going to come join us?"

"I'll come down," Dean nodded as he pulled the covers back and sat himself up. Cas grabbed a pair of pajama pants, Dean's robe and his slippers and helped him dress. They made their way down to the dining room, where Cas deposited Dean in his chair.

Anna was in the kitchen helping Cas with dinner. Round belly pressed against the counter, she was making a salad. Sam and Michael were in the living room battling each other in the latest Call of Duty.

"Dean-o!" Gabriel cheered. "How ya doin? Glad to see you up and about." There was something in the way he said it that gave Dean pause.

"You bring my pie?" Dean asked with a quirk. Gabriel crossed over to him, and leaned over his chair.

"I did." There was a wicked glint in his eye. "But it's gonna cost you."

"Sorry, dude," Dean laughed, "but, uh, in case you haven't noticed, I'm dating your brother."

"Just 'dating', huh?" Gabriel's eyebrow shot up, and his voice got eerily quiet. "That why I saw your big black abomination out front of Tessa's this morning?" Dean's eyes shot wide.

"I...uh...was...getting...my watch fixed," Dean's lie was more than a little obvious. Gabriel rolled his eyes at him and leaned in farther. Dean glared back at him.

"Hey Cas," Gabe called over his shoulder, eyes still locked with Dean's, "did you know that this morning Dean was down-"

"all right! Fine!" Dean spat at him in a whisper.

"Dean was what?" Cas turned to them, all wide, innocent eyes.

"Was downstairs watching tv," Dean started, narrowing his eyes at Gabe, "...and I saw that weird infomercial for the Sweater Getter again."

"I'm telling you," Cas turned back to prepping dinner, "that's not a bad idea..."

"The what?" Anna laughed. Cas was soon caught up in a description of the 'as seen on tv' product, and out of hearing of the two men at the table.

"all right, spill." Gabe commanded.

"Fine." Dean pointed a finger in his face. "But if you breathe ONE WORD of this to ANYONE, I will end you." Gabe nodded his agreement solomnly. "I...I bought a ring. For Cas." Gabriel's face lit up.

"So," he smiled wide, "gonna make an honest woman of my brother, huh?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Christmas?" Dean shook his head.

"No." It was so firm it almost startled Gabe. "You don't propose at Christmas, Valentine's Day or a birthday. It should be it's own special day with it's own special reason, not 'I didn't know what else to get you, so here's a ring'." Gabe's brows shot up in satisfied astonishment. You couldn't argue with that logic. It was good logic.

"So, what's it look like?"

"Uh uh," Dean shook his head. "No one gets to see it before Cas." Gabe considered this for a moment, then nodded his approval.

"Fair enough."

"What are you two talking about over there?" Sam asked, somewhat suspicious.

"Just RINGING," Gabriel started, as Dean's eyes shot wide in fear, and Sam's narrowed, "up the total Dean owes me for all the pie I bring him." Dean and Sam exchanged a look. Gabriel smiled wide in satisfaction. Cas and the Miltons remained oblivious.

Dinner was full of Gabriel using the words 'ring' and 'engaged' in as many ways as his sharp wit and wicked tongue could devise. He even threw in a few 'marry's, though they were really 'merry's. They got the same reaction. Dean got progressively more fretful, Sam got more amused, having caught on quickly, and Cas...Cas remained in blissful ignorance, worried only about Dean's comfort.

After dinner, Gabriel offered to help Cas clean up. Dean's level of panic rose to new heights at the prospect of the two of them being alone together, but Gabe sent him a reassuring look. He sidled up next to Dean, under pretense of clearing his plate, to whisper to him.

"I'm not going to tell him," he said firmly. "It's much more fun to pick on you." With a wink and a smirk, Gabe took the dishes to the kitchen. Anna moved to the living room to get off her swollen feet and relax for a few, and Michael went in search of the beer they had brought. Sam caught Dean's eye and nodded him toward the front hallway.

Once there, Sam stepped up close to his brother.

"What the Hell was all of that?" Sam pressed lowly. Dean heaved a sigh and glanced over Sam's shoulder to make sure neither of the Novaks or Miltons were within earshot.

"Gabriel saw me downtown this morning," Dean whispered. Sam's brow furrowed in confusion.

"So what?" He shrugged, spreading his arms out to the side. Dean's jaw clenched.

"He saw me at Tessa's."

Sam's face lit up. "Really?! Did you find something? What does it look like? Can I see it? Show me!" He was like a puppy.

"I don't have it. We had to order it. Should be in in the next couple weeks, and no. No one gets to see it before Cas."

"So, when," Sam was all eager excitement, "Christmas Eve? Christmas Day?"

"NO, Sam." Dean launched into the same tirade he'd given Gabriel, and Sam nodded his agreement with it.

"That's a good point," he conceded. "So, do you know when?"

"Yeah," Dean smiled. "I've got it all figured out."


	57. Chapter 57

The Holiday Season swirled by in a flurry of snowstorms and gatherings. There was a near constant stream of family and friends in and out of the Winchester-Novak house over the next few weeks. The came, they saw, they decorated.

Dean was still not cleared to go back to work, and was stuck in the house most of the time. The weather was that of a Midwestern winter, and Cas begged Dean not to venture out too much. Dean was happy to oblige, he still tired easily and slept most of the day. He did all of his Christmas shopping online, and spent his mornings wrapping the gifts and tucking them under the beautiful blue spruce Cas and Sam had picked for the living room. In the afternoons, Dean would pull something from the freezer to thaw out for dinner. Evenings found the three - sometimes four or five, depending on whether Gabe or Jess joined them – lounging comfortably around the living room with the tv and the Christmas tree providing the only light.

It was a warm, happy place to be and each of them looked forward to the time all day long.

Sam had taken on the task of trying to teach Cas how to play Call of Duty. It was a futile effort, but Cas was determined to master it. Sam laughed, clapping him on the back.

"Keep trying, Cas," he smirked. "You'll get there."

On the weekends, Cas and Dean stayed in bed as long as possible, curled up against one another and savoring the welcoming relaxation of each others' embrace.

One Saturday, three weeks after the accident, Dean found himself snuggled against Cas in the same position they had fallen into the habit of sleeping in. Dean scooted his body closer to Cas. Cas rubbed his hand gently up and down Dean's hip, still cautious of putting any pressure on his side. Dean smirked to himself and rolled his hips back into Cas'. His hand stilled.

"Dean," Cas warned, "what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Spooning," Dean answered innocently, with another roll of his hips.

"Spoons don't move."

"This one does," Dean smirked. He rolled his hips a third time.

"Dean..." Cas began. His quiet protests were dulled by the obvious reaction Dean's movements elicited. "I don't think you've gotten the all clear from your doctor for this..."

"But I've missed you," he moaned. Another roll of his hips, and Cas tightened his grip on Dean, his cock welcoming the long absent attentions. "Be good to me, baby. Please?" Cas moaned at the friction.

"Oh, Dean!" Cas sighed, "missed you, too." He pressed his lips to the back of Dean's neck and rolled his hips forward. "You have to promise to behave yourself, Dean."

"I will!" Dean nodded, moaning at Cas' responsiveness. "I'll be good."

"all right," Cas pulled away from him. "Lie on your back." Dean did as he was told with as much speed as his still-healing body would allow. Cas slipped both their boxers and t-shirts off and climbed up over a deliciously naked Dean. With a lingering sweetness, he kissed Dean deeply, reveling in the intimacy so long denied them both. He pulled the lube from the nightstand and slid his way down Dean's body, hovering just out of contact.

Settling himself in between Dean's legs, Cas kept his gaze locked on Dean's eyes.

"Lay still." It was a command, and Dean nodded, his breathing already quickening. Cas licked his plump lips and slid them down over Dean's red and swollen cock. Dean moaned at the sensation and gripped the sheets. Cas watched his face slip into ecstasy at the slightest touch. Dean's eyes rolled back and squeezed shut.

As quietly as possible, Cas opened the lube and slicked his fingers. He slid one hand down Dean's cock to stroke slowly along with his mouth, the other he slid down to his own entrance. Moaning around Dean's length, Cas breached himself with two eager fingers and started to scissor himself open.

With dawning realization, Dean opened his eyes and looked down to watch his lover pleasuring himself while sucking Dean off; prepping himself for Dean.

"Oh, fuck, Cas!" Dean thrust his hips up into Cas' mouth. Cas gripped him hard and squeezed. Dean gasped as Cas pulled off him.

"I said lay still."

Dean's eys blew wide and he nodded. Cas slid back down over Dean and started his ministrations once more. He worked himself open, adding another finger and stretching himself wider. Dean panted with desire. It was all he could do to keep his hips still. He gripped the sheets tight again and clenched his teeth.

After what felt like hours, Cas pulled off of Dean and climbed up to lick at Dean's mouth. Dean yielded to him with a moan. Cas grabbed the lube and slicked Dean fully. He wrapped a hand around Dean's hard shaft and guided it to his hole. With more control than Dean cared for him to use, Cas inched his way down the throbbing cock that was so eager for him. He sighed as he seated himself fully on Dean's length, and rested there for a moment, his eyes closed, savoring the sensation of being filled with the man he loved. Slowly, he opened his eyes and locked gazes with Dean.

Eyes wide, breath panting, fists clenched, Dean waited for Cas to move. His legs trembled, and his heart pounded, and Cas sat still, staring at him.

For a long moment, Cas just stared. Then, like molasses in January, a wicked grin spread across his face. His eyebrow quirked up and, with his eyes still locked on Dean's, he clenched around him.

Dean's eyes went even wider. He gasped and shuddered. He wasn't going to last long. At all. Three weeks worth of pent up need coiled low in his belly, and Cas taunting him was only making it coil faster, hotter.

Placing his hands behind him on Dean's knees, Cas rolled his hips and slid up Dean's hard, throbbing length. Cas' head dropped back as he pressed himself back down. Dean felt so good. There was such comfort in the feel of him buried deep inside. Rocking himself up and down on Dean, Cas moaned. He set a slow and steady pace, fearful of being too rough with Dean.

"Yeeesss..." Dean moaned as Cas lifted himself up and slid back down. "Oh, god, Cas! You feel so amazing!"

"Dean!" Cas panted as he shifted his angle and thrust himself down on Dean, striking his prostate. "OH!" He did it again. "God, Dean! Missed this so much. Missed feeling you so much." Cas was racing toward his climax. He moved faster.

"Please, Cas. Need to touch you!"

Cas grabbed Dean's hands and brought them to his thighs, sliding them up and down the smooth skin stretched firm around his toned muscles.

"Oh, Cas!" Dean gripped him hard as Cas rode him with determination. "Yes! Cas! That's it, baby! Please don't stop!" Cas didn't have words. The sounds that came from him were deep, primal. He hadn't known until that moment how much he'd needed to feel Dean's touch inside him. Cas wrapped his hand around his own cock and began to fist himself. Dean's gaze fell to the motion, and a surge of heat spread through his stomach at the sight. "Fuck! That's it, angel. Oh, god, I wanna watch you cum all over me!"

Cas moved faster, harder. He was so close. He lifted himself up and dropped back down, impaling himself on Dean with a cry. Dean's cock struck the sweet bundle of nerves deep inside him, and Cas came with a shout, all over Dean's stomach and chest.

Cas clenched hard around him and Dean spilled into him, suddenly, with a shout. Still seated on him fully, Cas stroked himself through his orgasm. Dean pressed up into Cas, chasing the fluttering spasms of his muscles as the waves of pleasure passed through Cas.

When they had both spent themselves, Cas lifted his trembling body from Dean and collapsed beside him on the bed.

They drifted back off to sleep.


	58. Chapter 58

That weekend marked the beginning of Winter Break for both Sam and Cas. Dean, still not cleared for work, was glad of the company. He had quickly become bored with sitting home alone all day.

Throughout his 'house arrest', as Dean called it, Ellen came most days before she had to be at the Roadhouse, but she just fussed over him. Once, Anna stopped by to visit with him. She'd had a doctor's appointment that morning, and decided to just take the rest of the day off work. They hung out, watching tv and eating whatever junk food the baby craved. Anna was starting to look like a weeble. She wasn't due for another two months, but she was ready for the pregnancy to be done.

Anna and Dean swapped complaints about their bodies.

"I can't tie my own shoes," Anna lamented, rubbing her belly.

"I can," Dean laughed, "but Cas won't let me. At least when this is all over you'll have something to show for it. All I got was a hole in my side."

"Yeah, but you'll end up with a kick-ass scar, and one Hell of a story" she said around a mouthful of Doritos. "I'll end up with a flabby stomach and stretch marks."

"And a BABY." Dean retorted.

"True," she smiled. "What do you think it'll be like?"

"Dunno." Dean shook his head. "Why didn't you guys find out what you were having, anyway? At least then we could call it by a name instead of 'it'." They both chuckled.

"There are so few surprises left in the world," Anna shook her head. "You can find out anything with the click of a button or a swipe on your smartphone. We just...wanted to let it be a surprise. We want the baby to be the one to tell us." Dean nodded in understanding. "It'd be like knowing what you were getting for Christmas before you open it but still not being able to have it. Where's the fun in that?"

"Fair enough," Dean conceded. His gaze fell to Anna's full stomach. A note of fondness in his eyes.

"You know," she said softly, "you'll make an excellent father someday." Dean's eye's flicked back up to hers, and a hint of color spread across his cheeks.

"Yeah," he said dismissively as he looked away, "maybe."

"Dean," she waited for him to look back, "do you want children?" A brief smile flit across his face. He nodded. Anna smiled wide. "So does Cas." Dean caught her gaze and held it at that. "He never told you, did he?" Dean shook his head.

"Not directly." Dean fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "He said something once, but I don't think he meant for me to hear it. Seemed like he was saying more to himself."

"Not surprised" Anna sighed. "Fergus didn't want children, and he put Cas down for wanting a family. A LOT. After a while, I think he just gave up on the idea." Dean's jaw clenched.

"That SOB better never cross my path," Dean growled. Anna reached over and took his hand. She squeezed it gently, and Dean's anger slipped away.

"So," Anna started, "my doctor wants me to cut back the hours I'm working, but I don't want to just sit home. What would you think if I just came here and hung out with you on Fridays, since Bobby won't let you come back full time for another couple months?"

"Only if you bring Doritos," Dean smiled at her.

"Deal."

Cas had come home to find them both slouched down on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, sound asleep.

Christmas fell in the middle of the week that year, and Cas and Sam were eager to take advantage of the extra few days to finish up their holiday shopping. Dean had done all of his already; online. The Monday before Christmas, as the two were bundling up to brave the cold and snow to battle with the other last-minute shoppers, Dean's phone rang. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" Dean listened for a moment. His face went stoney and he nodded. "Okay. Thanks. Let me know what we need to do next...Yeah, you too." He hung up.

"Dean?" Cas asked hesitantly.

"That was Pam. Bela's trial is set for January 5th."

"Good," said Sam firmly. "The sooner we get this going, the sooner that bitch will get put away." He turned and stormed toward the door.

"Dean, sweetheart," Cas went to him and put his hands on Dean's arms, "you all right?" Dean nodded. "Maybe I should stay here," Cas started to take off his gloves.

"No," Dean stopped him. "Go. Spend some time with Sam. I'll be all right."

"You sure?"

Dean nodded and kissed him with a small, reassuring smile.

"I'm sure." Dean's phone rang again. He looked at it. Another number he didn't recognize. He answered it. "Hello?" His gaze shot up to Castiel. "Uh...yeah..." he fidgeted. "yeah...that's...great...okay, thanks." He hung up quickly.

"Who was that?" Cas asked, confused.

"Oh, uh...just a thing I ordered...it's...it's in now," Dean stammered.

"Mmmhmmm," Cas smiled. "Is it my Christmas present?" He pulled Dean close and pressed their lips together gently.

"Something like that."


	59. Chapter 59

Dean waited for Sam and Cas to leave. He sent a message to Sam.

'Go 2 the mall. Not downtown.'

Sam texted back right away.

'why?'

'have 2 pick something up'

'IS IT IN?!'

'yup'

'mall it is'

With Sam and Cas securely out of the area, Dean headed toward the door. When he got to the garage, he stopped. He didn't want to be seen again...

He looked at the Impala.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said. "you gotta know, it's for Cas." He turned around, went back in the house and found Sam's extra keys. With a sigh of complaint, he walked out the door and climbed into the Charger. "I'm gonna need a shower after this," he said as he backed out of the driveway.


	60. Chapter 60

Christmas Eve was a quiet affair. Sam, Dean and Cas sat around their living room most of the day. Cas was determined to make Dean rest as much as possible, despite his quick healing. They watched a Lord of the Rings marathon, and dozed all afternoon. That evening, they ordered pizza for dinner. Jess and Gabriel, both exhausted, stumbled in just as the delivery arrived. The bakery had been busy that afternoon, and they both worked open to close.

The group made themselves comfortable in the living room to settle in for Return of the King; Dean and Cas stretched out on the couch, Jess curled up on one side of the loveseat with Sam's head in her lap and his long legs thrown over the opposite arm, Gabriel lounging in the recliner.

When the movie was over, the small group made their way into the kitchen. Gabriel had brought some left over pastries, and Dean had stocked the fridge with beer. They grabbed their favorite desserts and drinks (for those who were old enough) and headed to the dining room. Dean looked around at the group. This was everything he'd ever wanted; Sam was happy and had Jess, Cas was happy, and Dean had Cas. Even Gabriel, with his snark, was a welcomed addition.

Cas' face was flush, and Dean's voice had gotten louder the more they drank. Gabriel, oddly enough, got more subdued. They spent the time laughing with one another about past Christmases, swapping stories of childhood memories and, after a few rounds, drunken revelings.

"Speaking of which," Cas pointed his bottle at Dean, a wicked smirk in his eye, "there is a story that I heard the very first night I met you," a swig from the bottle, "or, rather, part of a story that I OVERheard," he smiled wide, "and I want to know the whole thing."

Dean's glassy eyes narrowed in on Cas.

"What story is that?"

"The story of the pink, satin-"

"No! No, no, no!" Dean leaned back in his chair. "Not in front of these three." Dean pointed to Sam, Jess, and Gabe.

"Oh, please!" Sam rolled his eyes, "I've already heard it."

"Why can't I hear it?" Jess' wide eyes were nearly offended.

"Oh, do tell!" Gabe leaned in, eager to hear the rest.

"All I know," Cas shouted over Dean's protests, "is that Dean was in very little other than a pair of pink, satin panties, singing at the top of his lungs," Cas smiled, Jess' hands flew to her mouth, and Gabriel threw his head back in loud laughter, a fist pounding on the table. Sam just shook his head, but Dean looked murderous. "And that it was a bet."

"Thank you, darling," Dean said darkly. Cas just winked at him, "but that's all the information you're gonna get." Dean's firm glare did nothing to dissuade his partner. Cas' tipped his chin down and looked at Dean through his lashes. His face turned challenging, and his pupils blew wide. He went very still, his gaze never leaving Dean.

"Tell me." Everyone's eyes snapped to Cas. It was a deep, rumbled command, and it made Dean hard in an instant. His eyes went wide, his lips parted, and his breath hitched. Cas wouldn't back down. And when he got like this, Dean couldn't deny him anything. "Now."

Everyone else at the table looked between the two men. Both of them had disregarded the fact that other people were present. They had wound themselves into a web of seduction and domination that would not be untangled until they had ravaged one another. It was an eternally long pause where each observer debated the need to hear the story over the need to leave before the two men tore each other apart before their very eyes.

Discretion won out and Sam stood, grabbing Jess by the hand and dragging her from the room. Sam grabbed his keys and their coats and herded her toward the door.

Gabriel hadn't moved. He watched the pair in front of him with fascination. He'd never seen his brother like this! Shy, mild, sweet Castiel had turned demanding, dominating, powerful in an instant. Sam turned back to see Gabe still fixed in his chair. He stomped back over to the dining room and grabbed him by the back of the collar. Sam lifted the small man from his chair forcibly and dragged him along to the door, grabbing his coat as well.

"No! I HAVE to see what happens next!" Gabriel protested.

"Trust me, I've HEARD what happens next. You don't want to be anywhere near here when it does." He opened the front door, and tossed Gabe out it. With a hand to Jess' back as he pressed her from the house, Sam yelled over his shoulder. "You have ONE HOUR." He slammed the door behind him.

Dean and Cas hadn't moved. They sat there, gazes locked on one another.

"I said," Cas stood, pushing his chair back from the table. "Tell me," he walked around to the other end of the table to Dean's chair. "Now." He stood in front of Dean, never breaking eye contact.

Dean looked up at Cas, his eyes wide with arousal. His tongue slipped out from between his parted lips to lick the lower one. Cas leaned down over him.

"It was a bet," Dean's voice was thick and coarse. Cas leaned closer. "More like a dare, really..." Cas gripped the front of Dean's shirt and pulled him up. "I was -" Cas turned him so his back was against the table. He reached around Dean and slid the plate out from behind him. "I was dating this girl, Rhonda Hurley..." Cas pressed Dean back against the table. Dean yielded to him easily, hitching himself up and scooting backward across the tabletop. "It was a party here. We were getting hot and heavy..." One eyebrow raised, Cas nodded at him to continue. He gripped Dean's shirt and pulled it up over his head, throwing it on the floor. "I slid my hand inside her jeans..." Cas stepped between Dean's legs. "And I felt the material." He gripped the top of Dean's pajama pants and yanked them down, sending Dean sprawling backwards. "Jesus, Cas!"

"Keep going." It was an order. Cas stepped away from Dean and headed toward the kitchen. He opened a cupboard door and pulled out a bottle. When Dean didn't continue, he turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I-I told her I loved the way it felt against her pussy..." Cas pulled off his own shirt as he walked back toward Dean. "They were so smooth and soft..." He stripped out of his pants and set the bottle of olive oil on the table. "She said 'they feel amazing'..." Cas ran his hands up and down Dean's thighs. "So I said 'I'll bet they do'..." Cas smirked at Dean, then rolled him over. He opened the bottle of oil, coated his fingers and stroked some onto his cock. "And she said 'what will you bet me?'..." Cas lifted Dean's hips until his ass was nearly at eye level. "So I said 'twenty bucks'." He slid a slicked-up finger inside Dean. "Oh, god Cas!"

"Keep. Going."

"Uh...um...so," Dean was having a hard time concentrating as Cas began to work the finger in and out of him. "Then she slid out of her jeans and the panties..." This was the first time Cas had been inside him since before the incident, and Dean wanted more. So much more. "And...and...she..." Cas paused. Dean knew the only way to keep Cas going was to keep telling him the story. "She held them up between her finger and thumb..." Cas slid a second finger inside and started to work Dean open. "She waved them back and forth in front of my face..." Cas leaned in and licked at Dean. "Oh FUCK!" Dean rocked back into the sensation. "She told me to put them on." Cas added another finger. "So, I..." Dean was panting now. "So I took off my pants and my boxers..." Cas stretched Dean wider and licked at his entrance one last time. "And I...I..." Cas climbed up on the table behind Dean. "I put them on." He slid himself inside Dean's tight, hot ass with a long, low moan. He stilled, allowing Dean a moment to adjust, and waiting for him to resume the story.

"Tell me."

"I...I slid them up slowly..." Cas pulled back. "The fabric felt like water across my skin..." Cas slammed himself back into Dean, striking his prostate firmly. "Oh my god, Cas!"

"Keep going, Dean."

"I pulled them up..." Dean was panting as Cas began pounding into him, "and Rhonda made me turn around to show them off." Harder and harder Cas thrust into him with a deep, rolling moan. "Then she turned on the radio..." Cas gripped Dean's hips with a bruising hold, riding him hard. "and told me to dance for her." Cas pulled out and flipped Dean over onto his back. Dean's elbow landed in what was left of Sam's cake. His other hand smearing through the remnants of Gabe's pie, knocking the plate to the floor.

"Did you dance for her, Dean?" Cas' eyes were wild with lust, picturing what Dean would have looked like.

"Yeah..." Dean panted up at Cas, "I did. I danced." Cas hitched Dean's legs up and slammed himself inside. "FUCK, YES!"

"Tell me." Cas' gaze bored into Dean.

"I put on my cowboy hat," he moaned, "and I danced."

"And?"

"And...and I sang."

"In the panties?" Cas pounded Dean' prostate.

"YES!"

"Say it." Cas commanded, eyes still locked on Dean's.

"In pink-" Cas thrust, "-satin-" he thrust again, "-panties!" Cas bent forward to Dean's ear.

"Did you like it, Dean?"

Dean's eyes went wide and his breath hitched.

"I-I-...it was all right." Dean whispered. Pressing their bodies together and trapping Dean's leaking cock between them, Cas slid his hands up Dean's body. He reached up and tangled his fingers in Dean's hair.

"Mmmm," Cas hummed in his ear. He yanked on the hair in his hands and Dean gasped, bucking up into Cas. "Tell me the truth, Dean," he rumbled threateningly.

"I LIKED IT!" Dean shouted. "Oh my god! I loved it! It felt so good!" Cas resumed his relentless pounding of Dean.

"Felt so good?" Cas' voice dropped low as he worked himself in and out. Pounding him so hard, the two of them inched up the length of the table with each thrust, knocking plates, cups and bottles everywhere. "Of course you liked it, didn't you?" Dean moaned, nodding. "Bet they were just a little too tight, weren't they?" Another low, moaning nod spilled from Dean. "Bet they pinched just a bit; just right." Dean's breathing was stuttered. "Bet that pretty cock of yours leaked all over that silky fabric." Dean's eyes rolled back, and he rocked up against Cas, sliding his aching cock against Cas' stomach, coating his skin with moisture. "Bet the feel of it almost made you cum." Dean would never admit to the sound that came from him at Cas' words. He was so close. Cas' voice rumbled even lower and he whispered seductively in Dean's ear.

"Bet you wanna wear them again."

Dean gasped, his eyes shot wide, and he came hard between their stomachs. Cas moaned low at the feeling of Dean clenching around him.

"Oh, Dean! I wanna see you in them!" With a shout, Cas spent his release deep inside Dean. They clung to each other through the pleasure. Collapsing together when they were both sated. They laid there for a long time, soaking in the revelation of the fantasy they both wanted to fulfill.

When they had come down from their high, the two men looked around at the disaster that was the dining room. Desserts were smeared from one end of the table to the other and all down the skin of both men. Clothes and beer bottles were strewn about, and the half-empty olive oil leaked droplets onto the floor. Plates had been knocked from the table to whatever surface below would catch them. Dean had chocolate cake plastered in his hair, and Cas had apple pie coating half his back.

They heard a key in the door.

Both men scrambled for cover as Sam walked in.

"all right, you jerks," Sam called. "I gave you an hour." Dean and Cas, both still naked, hid in the kitchen, hands covering their mouths to keep from laughing. "Guys?" They heard Sam move into the living room. They snuck the other way down the hallway toward the stairs. "Guys?" Sam moved through the living room and caught sight of the wreck left in the dining room. "MOTHER FUCKERS! I EAT AT THIS TABLE!" Cas and Dean dashed up the stairs, no longer able to contain their laughter. Sam turned in time to catch a glimpse of the two naked men as they raced up the stairs, roaring with mirth. "I'M NOT CLEANING THIS UP, YOU ASSHOLES!"


	61. Chapter 61

Dean and Cas tumbled into their room in fits of slightly drunken laughter. When they stopped to look at each other, they only laughed harder. Cake, pie, olive oil and cum were streaked across both of them, head to toe.

"'Spose we better clean up, huh?" Dean asked with a glint in his glassy eyes.

"Mmmmm," Cas hummed, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. "I suppose we should." Cas pressed his lips to Dean's gently and licked across the seam. With a moan, Dean yielded to Cas, pulling him closer. He pressed their hips together, rocking their quickly hardening cocks against one another. They made their way, still lip-locked, into the bathroom. Backing Cas up to the shower, Dean opened the glass door and reached in to turn on the water, adjusting the temperature without so much as pausing in his attentions on the man in his arms.

Cas grew greedy, biting, licking and sucking at the mess all over Dean's skin. Dean stood on the rug in front of the shower and moaned as Cas worked his way down the front of Dean's body with his tongue. With an eager mouth, he took Dean in, sucking the taste of Dean's release from his skin. Bobbing up and down Dean's hard length, Cas hummed around the thick weight of Dean, savoring the feel and flavor of him.

With a slurp, Cas pulled off of Dean and stood up. Taking his hand, Cas pulled him into the shower with him as he stepped inside, watching Dean from under his dark lashes. For an electric moment, both men stood frozen under the spray of the warm water.

In the same instant, both men surged forward, crashing their lips and bodies together in needy passion. Dean slammed Cas up against the shower wall, and he gasped, his eyes going wide with lust. Pressing forward, Dean rocked his hips against Cas' with hungry force.

"Oh, fuck, Cas!" Dean groaned into Cas' mouth. "Want you so bad."

"Take me, Dean!" Cas panted, "oh, god, take me!" At those words, Dean growled into Cas' mouth and gripped him tight. "Want to feel you inside me. Wanna feel you ride me." Dean squeezed Cas' hips as he groaned again. With a hand to his chest, Cas pressed Dean back from himself. He looked up at Dean through his lashes and smiled.

Cas turned around, placed his hands against the wall and tipped his hips up in invitation, spreading his legs.

"Caasss!" Dean placed his hands on Cas' back and stroked down the inky wings tattooed there. Cas shuddered at the warm touch of Dean's hands, his breath hitching. Dean pressed close to Cas, biting at the back of his neck and licking over the marks left by his teeth. Cas hissed and moaned at the contact.

"Oh, Dean! Want you!"

"You have me, baby," Dean's hands roamed over the expanse of Cas' beautiful skin as the warm water rinsed away the remnants of their prior encounter. Dean slid his hard length up and down the crease of Cas' ass, watching as Cas' cheeks pressed in around his shaft. Cas rocked back against him, and Dean gripped his hip with one hand, placing the other next to Cas' on the wall in front of them. With a moan, Cas bent farther forward, pressing back against Dean.

"Please, Dean!" he sighed. Dean reached down to rub at the firm cheeks pressing urgently against his pulsing cock.

"Mmm, angel! You look so good like this." Dean leaned over the beautiful man in front of him and kissed at his warm skin. He reached over to one of the shelves and grabbed the bottle of conditioner he refused to acknowledge he used on his hair to keep it soft. Dean squeezed some into his hand and coated his fingers with it. With a kiss to Cas' back, Dean pressed a finger past the ring of muscle at Cas' opening.

"Yeeeeesssss..." Cas sighed as Dean began working the finger in and out. Dean kissed and nibbled at the back of Cas' neck as he slid a second finger in and started working him open. Eager for more, Cas began to rock back onto the fingers stretching at his entrance, prepping him for the pulsing heat of Dean's cock. "Mmmmm...Dean!" Cas' panting moans echoed around the bathroom.

Cas bent himself farther forward, fucking himself back onto Dean's fingers. Dean added a third finger and pressed against the bundle of nerves inside Cas. With a shout, Cas dropped his head down. His breathing growing shallower and faster.

"Dean! Need you inside me! Please!"

"Almost ready for me, Cas. Almost!" Dean pumped his fingers, scissoring them wide.

"Now, Dean! Please!" Cas panted. Dean slid his fingers out, grabbed the conditioner a second time and slicked himself with it. He pumped himself a few times while he watched Cas, rocking back, searching for the hard, hot length of Dean.

Wanting to make it last, Dean slid himself in an inch at a time, working his cock in and out of the warmth of Castiel's welcoming hole. By the time he had sheathed himself fully, Cas was a panting, trembling mess.

"Move, Dean!" Cas nearly whined at him. With a steadying breath, Dean pulled almost all the way out and slid himself back in with a sharp thrust. His balls slapped against Cas' wet skin, making an obscene noise. "Yes!" Cas panted, "just like that!"

Gripping Cas' hips with both hands, Dean repeated the motion. He shifted slightly, pressing Cas' back down further. On his next thrust, he made direct contact with Cas' sweet spot, and the blue-eyed man cried out in pleasure.

Over and over, Dean thrust deep into Cas. Over and over, he struck Cas' prostate. And over and over, Cas moaned and babbled Dean's name, begging him not to stop. The sounds of Cas' entreaties, skin slapping against skin, and the steady flow of water from the shower made an echoing chorus that filled the bathroom and spilled through the rest of the house.

Heat pooled low in both their stomachs as the men climbed toward ecstasy quickly. Dean's rhythm stuttered, and Cas' breathing became rough and irregular. Cas wrapped one hand around his own hard length and began to stroke himself with speed.

"That's it, baby!" Dean encouraged, "touch yourself! Make it feel so good!" Dean sped up. Cas' hand practically flew up and down his cock. "Oh, angel! Cum for me!" With a cry of Dean's name, Cas came against the shower wall. Dean's climax followed close on the heels of Cas', and he thrust deep as Cas' tight hole clenched around his pulsing shaft.

When the pleasure passed, Cas' legs trembled, and he had to pull off of Dean to sit down on the little corner bench inside the shower for a minute.

Dean scrubbed himself quickly, then helped Cas stand up under the warm spray of water. Dean took his time washing his lover, head to toe. He massaged the shampoo into Cas' soft hair and rinsed it thoroughly. Deliberately, Dean washed Cas with tediously slow movements, savoring the feel of Cas' skin in his hands.

Once they were both fully cleaned, Dean turned off the water and they stepped from the shower. Still a little buzzed, and too sated from their double session, they decided to leave the mess downstairs until the morning. They climbed into bed, locking themselves together in a tangle of limbs. Cas tucked his head underneath Dean's chin and heaved a contented sigh.

"Merry Christmas, angel," Dean whispered into his hair. Cas smiled against Dean's bare chest.

"Merry Christmas, Dean."


	62. Chapter 62

Christmas morning, they made their way downstairs around eight. They stood in the archway of the dining/living room and stared at the disaster. The plates still left on the table were overturned. One had been pushed off onto a chair, another to the floor; upside down. Chocolate cake crumbs littered every surface and pie filling was smeared across the table in what looked like the track of a hand. One beer bottle, half full, stood upright at the far end of the table. Another, empty one, had rolled into the kitchen. A third, under the table. Clothing was scattered around the end of the table where Dean had sat, and the bottle of olive oil had leaked out a small puddle onto the hardwood floor.

Dean cringed at the stain the oil would likely leave behind. At the same time, he smiled at the thought that every time he saw the stain, he'd think of Cas' voice, deep and powerful, dragging his dark secrets from him.

"Ooops," Dean smirked. With a sigh, Cas made his way to the kitchen for cleaning products. Dean gathered the plates, forks, glasses and bottles from the table, chairs and floor.

It took them nearly half an hour to clean up the mess they had made. Once finished, they moved to the kitchen and began to make a full breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, pancakes and a citrus fruit salad.

Sam wandered in just as they finished cooking, an icy glare firmly planted into his features. Cas had enough shame to look sheepish, but Dean just grinned at his brother.

"Mornin' Sammy!" he crowed. "How'd ya sleep?" With nothing more than an even more withering bitchface, Sam grabbed a plate and filled it with food. "Oh, come on, Sammy," Dean plied, "we disinfected the table. It's safe to eat on." Sam turned and headed over to the table. He stood there for a moment, trying to decide exactly how safe it would be. "Besides," Dean smiled, "it was your chair we did it on, anyway." Sam turned to Dean with a disbelieving look on his face.

"He's kidding, Sam." Cas smacked Dean on the arm. "We did not defile the chairs." Sam still looked hesitant. His glance shifted between the table and the men in the kitchen. With a huff, he turned and headed into the living room to eat his breakfast on the couch.

Dean found great amusement in torturing his brother with innuendos of what he and Cas had done to one another on the table. At long last, Sam broke.

"So help me, Dean, if you make any more comments about it, I will punch you in your fucking face!"

"Oh, Sammy," Dean laughed, "It wasn't my face that was fuck-" Cas cut him off with a hand over his mouth, dragging him away from Sam before the tall teenager could leap from his seat and attack his still-healing brother.

Cas slid one hand into Dean's hair and gripped it tightly, pulling him into the kitchen by it. Dean loved every second of it! With less force than he was capable of, Cas pushed Dean's back into the counter and pressed himself up against his front.

"Listen to me very carefully," Cas growled low in his ear. He could feel Dean's cock hardening against him quickly. "If you so much as attempt to irritate your brother or torment him with tales of our most intimate moments once more," Dean was whimpering putty in his hands when he used that voice, "I will tie you to the bed, wrap my lips around you and suck you until you are just about to cum - hard and hot, deep down my throat, like you love to do - and I will stop. Leaving you there, throbbing and needy, with no relief for the rest of the day." Dean gasped. "Moreover, I will shove that vibrator up your tight little ass and leave it on high to torture you while I go and enjoy Ellen's delicious Christmas dinner and every kind of pie that Gabriel brings. All without you."

"You wouldn't," Dean groaned. Cas met his gaze and stared firmly at him for a moment.

"Try me."

For the rest of the morning, Dean was suspiciously quiet. Sam seemed both happy and unsettled by the lack of jeering comments from his brother. He even let a few innuendos of his own slip, just to see what Dean's reaction would be.

"Come on, Dean," Sam smirked at him, "doesn't anything get a...RISE out of you anymore?" Dean pressed his lips together, nostrils flaring, and glared at Sam.

"Careful, Sam," Cas warned, "or I'll unleash the kraken." He fixed Sam with a level stare, and Sam's self-assured smile faltered under it.

The afternoon found the three of them, plus Jo, Gabriel, Jess, Charlie, Dorothy, Benny, Elizabeth, Anna and Michael at Bobby and Ellen's. Gifts were exchanged – most of them were for Elizabeth – and a full fledged feast filled the kitchen. They crammed around the dining room table, squeezed in like sardines. Elizabeth insisted on sitting next to Cas to eat, but eventually ended up in his lap and her chair pushed back to make room for everyone else. She and Dean made a game of eating the food off of Cas' plate, while he scolded them both. Sam ate with one arm draped across Jess' chair; not having enough room to use both. Charlie, Dorothy and Gabriel, who had become fast friends, shared two chairs between the three of them.

They teased and laughed with one another, eating until they were stuffed. A lazy, sated quiet fell over the group.

"So," Ellen turned to Sam, Dean and Cas, "what did you boys do for Christmas Eve?"

Cas dropped his fork, Dean's mouth fell open, Sam dropped his head into his hand, Jess looked anywhere but at Dean and Cas, and Gabriel smiled wide.


	63. Chapter 63

Two days after Christmas, Dean sat on the edge of his bed, rolling a black velvet ring box around in his hands. He opened it, and stared at the brilliant white gold of the ring inside. He ran a finger across the delicate design and smiled to himself. His heart skipped a beat as he thought about how and when he would do it.

Lost in his own thoughts, Dean never heard Cas come in.

"Dean?" Cas called to him. Dean closed the box quickly, sliding it underneath his pillow. His guilty face made Cas narrow his eyes. "Everything all right?" Dean smiled at him.

"Yeah, baby," he slid his hands up and down his thighs, drying off his palms subtly, as Cas watched him from the door. "I was...just...thinking I might lay down for a few."

"All right, sweetheart," Cas seemed appeased. "Do you need anything?" Dean shook his head and Cas made his way over to stand in front of Dean. "I'll wake you when dinner's ready." He leaned down and kissed Dean gently. Dean wrapped a hand around Cas' neck and held him in the kiss while his other hand slipped up under the pillow, pulling the ring box out and sliding it into his pocket without Cas' notice.

"Mmmm," Cas hummed against his lips, "keep that up and I'm not leaving." Dean chuckled. "honestly, though, you should sleep. It's been a busy week and we have New Year's coming up."

"Later?" Dean's puppy dog eyes were too much to resist.

"Later," Cas promised with another kiss.


	64. Chapter 64

New Year's Eve found the Winchester-Novak household abuzz with people. All the usual suspects were present and accounted for. Ellen showed up with too much food, Bobby with (maybe) enough booze, Jo with her fiery attitude, Charlie and Dorothy with their duffel bags, Benny with Elizabeth, Gabriel with a tray of tea-cakes, Michael ready to party, Anna almost ready to burst, and Jess with...a backpack. Her parents were out of town at some ritzy celebration, and they had agreed to let her stay at the Winchester-Novak house.

Sam was beside himself.

The party wore on with Jo and Gabe inventing new drinks with the assortment of booze Bobby brought and handing them out to willing guinea pigs, Ellen running the kitchen, Sam trying to slip upstairs with Jess while Dean ran interference, and a card tournament where Cas and Benny kicked everyone's asses at Eucher. Elizabeth stuck near her favorite people for most of the night, though she did venture over to Sam at one point.

She pulled him by the hand over to the Christmas tree that was still up, and asked if she could see the decorations at the top. Happy to oblige, Sam lifted her up onto one shoulder, and they spent nearly an hour looking at all the ornaments.

She marveled at the tree-topper. An antique that had belonged to Sam and Dean's mother; the angel was made from delicate paper and spun glass. It had the face of a sweet, plump cherub that didn't look unlike Elizabeth herself.

After staring at it for a long, still moment, she squirmed from Sam's grip and ran to Cas.

"Look, Cas!" she pointed at the tree, "It's an angel, like you! But it looks like me!"

Cas scooped her up with words of agreement, and she curled into him while he and her father stomped Bobby and a slightly drunken Michael in another game of Eucher.

As the night wore on, Dean seemed more and more distracted. Around eleven, when Dean seemed unable to sit still, Sam caught his eye. He furrowed his brow at Dean in confusion and tilted his head as if to ask 'what the Hell is wrong with you'. Dean swallowed and shook his head. Cas had noticed, too.

When he and Benny had crushed their competitors, Cas made his way over to Dean.

"Sweetheart," he wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, "are you all right? You seem awfully anxious tonight. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Dean smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm just, ya know, nervous about Jess staying here, is all. Protecting her virtue and all that. Don't want my brother taking advantage of her." Cas glanced over to where the two teens stood. He watched as Jess tried to subtly grope Sam's ass, and Sam's face turned red as he tried to clasp her hand in his own, pulling it away from his backside.

"It looks like you might have that backwards," Cas laughed. Dean turned to catch Jess whispering something in Sam's ear. Cas and Dean watched as Sam's eyes grew wide, his mouth dropped open, and a blush crawled up his cheeks. Sam slammed both eyes and mouth closed as though trying to hold back a moan. Jess backed away from him, watching his reaction with a wicked grin on her face, turned and sauntered away swinging her hips seductively. Sam stood there in an obvious state of arousal and shock staring at her perky ass as she moved away.

"Wow."

"Mmmhmmm," Cas agreed. With a kiss, Cas headed back to the kitchen for another drink. Dean watched him walk away, not unlike the way his younger brother stared at Jess. He sighed.

At ten minutes to midnight, Dean was no where to be found. Cas asked around, but no one could remember seeing him for a while. Ready to go searching the house for him, Cas made his way to the stairs just as Dean came down them.

"There you are!" Cas smiled. "I wondered where you went. What were you doing upstairs?" Dean wouldn't quite meet his eye.

"I, uh, had to use the bathroom. Thought it would be better if I used ours, is all. You know..." he shifted a bit under Cas' gaze.

"Did you at least spray in there?" Cas asked with a pleading look. Dean huffed a laugh.

"Yeah, Cas," Dean smiled, tossing his arm around Cas, "smells fine."

A flurry of activity swept through the group as the minutes ticked closer to midnight. Drinks were refilled, party hats donned, noisemakers grabbed, partners found and, in Anna's case, woken up.

Dean slipped into the kitchen to find Gabe pouring glasses of champagne.

"Gimme a shot of something." Dean's hands were trembling. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him without a word. He grabbed the whiskey, poured a shot, picked it up, looked at Dean, then, after a moment of consideration, handed Dean the bottle. They toasted each other silently. Gabe tipped back the shot, while Dean took a long pull straight from the bottle. He set the bottle down, took a deep steadying breath and turned back toward the living room.

The countdown had started.

The crowd marked each second in a loud chorus

"Ten..." Dean moved over to Cas.

"Nine..." He took the blue-eyed man's hand.

"Eight..." He pulled Cas in front of himself.

"Seven..." He wrapped his arms around Cas' waist.

"Six..." He pulled Cas close.

"Five..." He took a deep breath.

"Four..." He leaned his chin on Cas' shoulder.

"Three..." He pressed his lips to Cas' ear.

"Two..." He closed his eyes...

"One..." And whispered.

"Marry me."

Cas froze.

The crowd around them erupted into cries of 'Happy New Year' and the honking of noisemakers. Cas pulled halfway out of Dean's embrace to look at him with wide, astonished eyes. Dean took another Deep breath.

"Castiel James Novak," Dean whispered in his ear, one arm still around his waist, "will you marry me?"

There was no obsequious profession of love. No kneeling down in servitude. No ostentatious public display. The moment was whispered. Just between them. Between equals, partners: two people who were the other half to the whole that was perfectly them. Cas' mouth slid open.

"Dean..." his voice was so low Dean almost couldn't hear it. "are you...do you really mean that?"

Dean smiled and reached a hand into his pocket. He pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it. Cas looked down at it, and his hands flew to his mouth. He just stared.

"Cas?" Dean was starting to get nervous. Cas' eyes flew up to meet Dean's. Everything was spoken his gaze. He smiled and threw his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. Cas clutched at him.

"Yes!" he said against Dean's lips, "Of course, yes!" Dean stepped back, removed the ring from the box and slid it home onto Cas' finger. It was a perfect fit. Dean pulled him into a crushing embrace.

All around them people exchanged kisses and embraces, ringing in the New Year with fanfare and excited hope. No one had noticed them yet, except the man with honey colored eyes watching them from the archway.

"To a new year," Gabriel toasted above the noise of the crowd. "And new beginnings." Everyone fell silent at his words. His eyes never left the two men. "Congratulations, Cas and Dean."

All eyes turned to the two of them, still holding each other close, both beaming at each other. Questions spilled from nearly everyone in the room, but Gabriel called above the noise.

"Come on, little bro," He grinned, waving Cas toward him, "lemme see that ring."

Silence and stillness descended on the room as Cas, face flushing, moved through the crowd toward his brother. He held his left hand out as he went to show off the beautiful ring Dean had picked for him.

All at once, a cacophony of sound erupted through the living room as people rushed to greet the pair with heartfelt congratulations.

Sam wrapped Dean in a pounding hug, both of them smiling while Jess hopped up and down excitedly next to them, waiting for her turn to embrace Dean.

Ellen, Anna, and Jo rushed to see Cas' ring. Charlie practically climbed up Dean in her excitement, and Bobby clapped Dean on the back proudly. Elizabeth wormed her way between people's legs to get to Dean.

"Uncle Dean," she pulled on him. Dean scooped her up. "Why does Cas get a ring?"

"Well, little love," Dean smiled, "because I asked Cas if he would marry me and he said yes. So I gave him a ring to remind him how much I love him."

"Doesn't he love you?"

"Yes, baby, he does. That's why he said yes."

"Then where's your ring, Uncle Dean?" He smiled at that.

"Uncle Cas and I haven't gotten mine yet." Elizabeth's face lit up.

"Do I get to call him UNCLE now?"

"You sure do, princess! You sure do. Now, gimme some love." They exchanged their usual affections and Elizabeth squirmed from his arms. She worked her way over to Cas. He watched as she pressed her way over to him.

When she was close, Cas squatted down to her. He smiled at the excitement on her face.

"Uncle Dean said he gave you a ring 'cause he loves you," She said.

"That's right," Cas nodded. He held his left hand out for her to inspect it. She ran her tiny fingers along the ring with fascination. She looked back up at him, her eyes wide.

"He says you love him, too." Cas nodded at her words. "Are you gonna get him a ring?" Cas nodded again, a grin stretching across his face. She smiled wide. "He says I get to call you Uncle now, too." Cas laughed.

"I'd like that very much, little angel." He glanced up at Dean a few feet away from him and grinned. Elizabeth put her arms up around his neck and snuggled into him. Cas stood up, with the little girl and made his rounds to the guests congratulating him and Dean.


	65. Chapter 65

That night, alone in their room, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak held tight to one another. Without rushing, without greed, without urgency, they explored anew each others' familiar body.

Long, lingering kisses that conveyed the passion they both felt replaced the needy bites and rough licks standard to their normal interactions. Gentle hands and soft caresses spoke of a love; deep and abiding, in a different language from the firm grips and bruising holds that normally held them both. Soft sighs and low moans replaced the filthy words and desperate entreaties that usually spilled from their mouths.

They handled each other with delicacy and tenderness. Dean's rough hands treated Cas' skin as though it were fragile as gossamer. He covered his angel's body with gentle strokes and silent words of love, urging him to understand the feelings he couldn't – didn't know how – to express.

Cas felt them in every contact their skin made. Every breath Dean breathed. Every movement of Dean's body. And he gave as much in return to the man in his arms.

Their bare bodies, pressed together in their bed, moved in a rhythm timeless as creation and unique as themselves.

With delicate, lingering strokes, Dean worked Cas open adding one finger at a time. Cas' breath ghosted across Dean's hot skin, making him shudder at the pleasure. Their lips never strayed far from one anothers'; desperate to be together. As Dean moved his fingers in steady, gentle thrusts against the sensitive nerves bundled deep inside, Cas arched up into the touch.

There was no need for words. Everything was spoken in the touches exchanged. Dean knew when Cas was ready for him, and Cas knew Dean could sense his longing. Sliding his fingers from within Cas, Dean wrapped his hand around Cas' thigh. He pressed Cas' leg against his side as he slid himself deep into the velvet heat of Castiel. Cas rocked up into Dean, silently begging for more, and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist.

Dean wound his arms around Cas, pinning them beneath both their bodies, and trapping Cas' cock between them deliciously. Their bodies locked together. With every thrust, every rocking of their hips, every tender touch, the men passed unspoken words of love, home, peace and promise to one another.

The build was slow and both men savored it. Savored the moments of blissful heat that dizzied their minds more than any drug could do. Savored the electricity in the lightest touch of skin on skin. Savored the pleasure that only comes with being wrapped together so intimately with your one, true love.

It was an experience neither of them had had before.

The intensity of it all was overwhelming.

When they were close, Dean moved to look down into Cas' eyes. Their gazes fixed on one another, and Cas' breath hitched as Dean pressed deep. Cas' eyes went wide as he came between them while Dean's release spilled hot and hard inside him, their eyes still locked, a whispered prayer of Cas' name falling from Dean's lips.

It was quiet. It was beautiful.

It was love.

They clung together in the aftermath; arms and legs a jumbled knot of limbs belonging to each of them and both of them all at once. Sleep came for them like a mist. It crept slowly across them, pulling them down without their notice, and wrapping them in the happy embrace of peaceful slumber. Dreams floated in and out of their heads as they slept; swirling colors and shining comforts. If they moved in the night, it was toward one another, and, once closer, they settled in again.

And so they slept on.


	66. Chapter 66

The start of the New Year brought with it a whirlwind of emotion. Dean was over the moon about the engagement, but beside himself with anxiety about Bela's trial. Sam and Cas both had to start school again on the first day of the trial, and Dean was finally cleared to go back to work.

None of them did so.

January 5th found the three of them, plus Ellen, Bobby and Jodi, in the front row of the courtroom. Sam was eager to testify, Cas was eager for it to be over, and Dean was eager to never see Bela's face again.

The prosecution made a strong case. With the evidence of the police being called to Singer Auto and the PPO in place prior to the attack, they were able to bring two charges of First Degree Attempted Murder against Bela; one for each of Dean and Cas. Dean was the first of the three men to take the stand.

Once more, he told the story of his relationship with Bela; start to finish. Unfortunately, according to Pamela, the underwear Dean found in his bed was inadmissible. Since they had been thrown away, and no DNA had been taken from them, there was no actual evidence linking Bela to that incident.

The Defense Attorney Bela had hired was ruthless. Dick Roman had made a name for himself – and a fortune – defending wealthy, high-profile clientele. Bela Talbot was just his kind. Dick was known for being an unscrupulous S.O.B., and this made both Cas and Dean more than a little nervous.

Dick Roman's cross examination of Dean left him feeling dizzy and broken. He assaulted Dean with question after prying question. Pamela had warned him, but he had no clue just how far Roman would take things.

"How can you be certain, Mr. Winchester, that it was my client who broke into your home?" "Isn't it true that you lead what some would call a 'promiscuous lifestyle'?" "How can you be sure it wasn't another of your exes that left you that message?" "I understand that you and your brother often play pranks on one another. How can you be sure it wasn't him that put the flower petals on your bed?" "But isn't it true that Ms. Talbot spent the night at your house often? Her prints could have been left over from when the two of you had engaged in sexual exploits during your relationship." "How long have you been together with Mr. Novak?" "Have you been faithful to him the entire time?" "How can you be sure Ms. Talbot intended you any harm when you met her on the street in November?" "Isn't it true that, in fact, she did NOT intend to harm you, and that she urged you to move out of the way, therein trying to SAVE your life rather than take it?" And the worst one: "You ARE aware that Kansas does not recognize same sex marriage?" Pamela's irate objection to the question had Dick withdrawing it.

When Dean was finally excused from the stand after reexamination, his head hurt and his vision was blurry. His stomach was in knots, and he nearly staggered back to his seat. They broke for a recess just after. Pamela came up to Dean with a stern face, but gleaming eyes.

"You know Roman is sinking when he goes for a low blow like that," she murmured to them. "You did great, kid." She put a hand on Dean's shoulder. He nodded blindly, unable to form any more words. He looked utterly lost "Castiel, you're up next," she turned to him. "You ready?" He took a deep steadying breath and squared his shoulders.

"Yes."

Pamela smiled at the confident firmness with which he answered. She nodded and turned back to the courtroom. Dean turned to follow her, but Cas stopped him.

"Dean," he said in his commanding voice, "look at me." Dean obeyed. "We will get through this. No matter what." Dean wanted so badly to believe him. Cas leaned in and gave him a firm, reassuring kiss, took his hand and turned back to the courtroom. "Don't let her think she's won." He said as they headed toward the doors. "Show her how strong you are. Show her you are stronger than her. Stronger than her bullets." Dean glanced at Cas; his stern face, his dominating posture, his face and form with all that power hiding just below the surface. It strengthened Dean's resolve, and he stood tall, holding the hand of the man he loved as they walked back in and took their seats.

Cas' time on the stand was much more brief than that of Dean's. Roman's cross examination of him was filled with derision and contempt. Dick asked condescending questions with a leer. The harder he tried to unsettle Castiel, the more comfortable the blue-eyed man on the stand seemed to become. His answers were short, to the point, and more than enough to throw Dick off his game.

Dean was in awe of his fiance. How was he able to keep his composure with Dick drilling him like that? Cas acted as if this were no more than a few nosy questions the likes of which Ellen would ask around a Sunday dinner. More than once, Castiel caught Dean's eye and smiled softly to him.

By the time Dick had finished, Cas was the more composed of the two. Cas' reexamination went quickly, and, before Dean knew it, Cas was at his side. Dean looked at him with astonished eyes. Castiel just shrugged and took his hand. He leaned in close to Dean's ear.

"He's just like Fergus," Cas whispered. "I know how to deal with that."

Sam was called to the stand on the second day of the trial. He related his experiences with Bela while she and Dean had been dating; they were few and brief. Sam talked about how his brother's mood and behavior changed after they broke up; how nervous and jumpy Dean was. Finally he came to the day of the shooting. He spoke of the resolve to keep Bela from harming anyone. When he spoke about hearing the gunshot before he could reach Bela to stop her, he broke. Tears streamed down his face.

"But I didn't get there in time," his voice was thick and hollow. "I couldn't stop her from hurting Dean." He dropped his head and let the tears come.

Dean was heartbroken watching his little brother. He was the one who was supposed to protect Sam, not the other way around! His eyes stung, and the room swam in the tears that slipped down his own cheeks. Ellen took his hand, while Cas wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders.

"But," Sam's head came back up. His face was full of rock-hard determination, and his eyes settled on his brother, "I could keep her from hurting Castiel." He moved his gaze to Bela's and she shrank slightly under Sam's stare. "And I could keep her from hurting anyone else."

Dick's cross examination of Sam was even more brief than that of Cas'. He stayed clear of questions about the shooting, sticking to trying to undermine Sam's descriptions of Dean's state of being after the breakup. Sam kept his composure and his answers to Dick Roman only seemed to reinforce the need for Bela to be off the streets.

After Sam was finished, Jodi was called. She went through all the legal and technical aspects of the case with firm and professional grace. Dick's easy, expensive smile faltered a bit with each witness that took the stand.

Day by day, as the trial wore on through the week, Dick seemed to become less and less composed. By the time the jury went into deliberation Friday morning, Roman had all but washed his hands of his client.

"So," Dean asked, his nerves evident in his voice, "how long do you think it'll take?"

"You never know," Pamela shrugged, "sometimes it can take a couple hours, sometimes it can take a couple days. All depends on the jury." Sam nodded, and with a resigned sigh, sat down on a bench in the hallway. Pamela sat next to him, Cas stood beside the bench, arms folded, head bowed. Dean paced.

The jury returned after only four hours of deliberation.

When the clerk came to call them back into court, Dean's mouth went dry. His hands began to shake, and his palms grew sweaty. Cas placed a reassuring hand on his back as they headed back in. The solid warmth of the touch did much to ground Dean and steady him. The time seemed to drag as everyone was seated, the judge returned, the jury lead back in. The very air in the room seemed to still as the judge went through the official proceedings of asking if the jury had reached a verdict.

Then, suddenly, the forewoman was standing, as were Roman and Bela.

"On the first count: Attempted Murder in the First Degree, we the jury find the defendant, Bela Talbot..."

Dean's head started to swim and his ears began to ring.

Cas' arms were suddenly around him, and Sam was clutching him tight.

The world was spinning, and he didn't know which way was up. Distantly, he heard the banging of the judge's gavel, and a call for order.

More official voices. More shouts. More people gripping him.

As if surfacing from the deep end of a pool, Dean finally looked at Cas' face. Tears welled up in his beautiful blue eyes and slipped down his cheeks. He couldn't comprehend what was happening around him. Through the confusion and bustle swarming the room, Dean focused in on Cas and made out two words.

"It's over."


	67. Chapter 67

Bela Talbot's sentencing was scheduled for the following Friday. Having been found guilty on both counts of attempted murder, she was facing up to life in prison for each count. Pamela had told them that the judge they'd gotten for this case was pretty harsh when it came to sentencing, so it was a good bet she'd get a longer stay.

The day of sentencing found the courtroom packed with Dean's family and friends. Everyone had turned out to see the outcome. Unbeknownst to Dean, Sam had contacted Pamela, and asked to speak at the sentencing. When she informed the judge that there was a statement to be made by a member of a victim's family, Dean and Cas looked to one another.

With a fierce confidence, Sam stood and moved to the podium. He cleared his throat, buttoned his suit jacket, and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, your honor," he began. "One of my earliest memory is of my brother playing cars on the floor with me in the middle of our livingroom. I think I was about three. Every day of my life since then, he has tried to show me what it means, not only to be a man, but to be a good person.

"When our parents died, Dean was all I had left. He became, not only my brother, but my father and mother as well. Packing my lunches, washing my clothes, he made sure I never needed for anything. He dropped out of school his senior year in order to pick up two jobs to ensure we wouldn't be a burden on anyone else." Dean shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and Cas reached for his hand.

"There are few things in his life that make my brother happy; a good burger, his car," their family and friends chuckled, "and, more than anything else, Castiel Novak." Cas dipped his head as gazes fell on the two of them sitting side-by-side. He could feel the color rising up his face at the attention. "Never before has my brother been so full of life, so in love, so completely happy as he is with Cas." Sam glanced back at the two of them.

"In November, all of that was nearly taken away. Taken from me, taken from Dean, taken from our family. At a time when we should have been celebrating the holiday season and the spirit of giving, we were sitting in a hospital waiting room, not knowing if the only blood relative I had left was going to live." Sam's voice cracked at the memory. "And, for Cas, not knowing if he would ever see the man he loved again." Tears streamed down Cas' cheeks, and Dean's jaw clenched at the stinging drops that spilled from his own eyes. "What's even worse, is the thought that someone would try to tear them apart. That any person would want to harm Dean or Castiel is beyond my comprehension. Dean is my brother, and I love him more than anything else in this world. And Cas is a close second. He is a kind, caring, strong man who has been both an amazing roll model for me and a welcome addition to our family. I can't imagine my life without them both in it. I don't want to.

"I know that what Bela Talbot did is inexcusable, and the anger that I feel toward her is immense. But more than this, I pity her. She is unstable, she is unsafe, and she desperately needs the help of professionals. While I ask that you not show any lenience in her sentencing, I also ask that you get her the help she so clearly needs. Please, keep what nearly happened to my family from happening again. Your Honor, I ask that you ensure that Bela Talbot never has the opportunity to harm others ever again. Thank you."

Sam turned and walked back to his seat. Dean stood as Sam drew near, and pulled him into a crushing embrace. So many words that they were both unable to speak passed between the brothers. Cas stood as the two brothers released one another. Sam turned to him, and pulled Cas into an equally firm embrace. Without a single word exchanged, the three sat back down.

The judge spoke, and all the attention in the room snapped back to him quickly.

"Thank you for your words, Mr. Winchester," he began sincerely. "I find myself quite in agreement with the petition you have made here today. Ms. Talbot," Bela and Dick rose and a profound stillness fell over the courtroom. "While you have been found mentally competent to stand trial, I am deeply concerned about the true state of your mental health. Throughout this trial, and in regards to your testimony, I have seen absolutely no remorse for your actions. It is the opinion of this court that you be kept off the streets for as long as possible. While I believe Mr. Winchester is right: you do need professional help, I also believe you need that to be given to you in a secure setting. Since you have been found guilty on both counts of Attempted Murder in the First Degree, you are hereby sentenced to two terms of life in prison to be served consecutively and without the possibility of parole." the room erupted into cries of relief. "Moreover," the judge continued over the noise, "I am ordering a full psychiatric evaluation upon your entry into incarceration. Bailiff please take the defendant into custody. Court is adjourned." The judge banged his gavel, gathered papers to hand over to the bailiff, and stood. The crowd gathered in the room stood as the judge made his exit. Dean turned to Cas.

"It's really over, isn't it?" His eyes were filled with hope and disbelief.

"It is." Cas gathered Dean in his arms. For a few moments, nothing in the world existed but them. Cas pulled one arm back, but didn't release Dean from his embrace. He pulled Sam closer, and the three of them stood in the middle of the courtroom, arms wrapped tightly around one another.

Distantly, they registered the sound of camera shutters, and knew their picture would be on the front page of newspapers near and far. None of them cared.

Eventually, they made their way out of the courtroom, surrounded by their friends and family. Dean wanted nothing more than to go home and hold Cas and to watch over Sam.

A crowd gathered at the Winchester-Novak house, but Dean was eager for them all to leave. Cas understood that their family needed to be around them as much as Dean needed his space.

"Let them have their time with you," Cas implored. "We have forever." He kissed Dean gently, and headed into the kitchen to help Ellen set up food.

It was nearly seven by the time the last people left. Jess was still there, but that didn't bother Dean. Jess was there more often than not, lately. Cas was finishing up in the kitchen. Still in his dress pants, button up and tie, the relief and exhaustion showed in equal measures on his face. Dean walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Cas' waist from behind.

"Can we go to bed now?" Dean whispered against Cas' skin. Cas turned in his arms, placing his hands on Dean's shoulders.

"You head up. I'll be right there. I just want to finish up here a minute." Cas kissed him briefly, and Dean nodded, letting go. He turned and walked past Sam and Jess curled up on the couch.

"I'm going to lay down," Dean said to the two as he headed upstairs. They whispered their 'goodnight's' to him as he left.

Hanging up his suit and tie, Dean readied himself for bed. He threw his shirt and boxers in the hamper, brushed his teeth, and scrubbed his face. By the time Cas made it upstairs, Dean was already curled up underneath the blankets, sleeping.

For a long moment, Cas just watched him. So much anxiety and stress had wound it's way into their lives over the last two months, but all of it was gone from Dean's sleeping face. He was peaceful. The fine lines around his eyes relaxed, and the tension in his shoulders gave way to the soft slope of his fit muscles. Seeing him like that put Cas at ease, and he smiled fondly.

Dean's eyes fluttered open and slowly focused on Cas.

"Why are you so far away from me?" Dean reached a hand out to him, and Cas moved to his side, pulling his tie off as he went. Without a word, Cas sat down next to Dean and pulled off his own clothing. Dean watched him with hungry eyes; his still hands waiting patiently for the chance to explore the skin he knew so well.

When Cas was free of the burden of cloth, he turned and met Dean's eyes. They sat in silence, studying each others' gazes. Dean sat up slowly, his eyes still locked on Cas', and leaned forward. Cas met him halfway, and their lips pressed together softly.

Slowly, Dean brought his hand up to slide through Castiel's hair and wrap around the back of his neck, tangling in the locks at his nape. The brush of Dean's fingers against the sensitive skin there, made Cas moan softly against Dean's mouth. Cas slid his hands up the blankets over Dean's thighs, wrapping them around his bare waist and caressing his exposed skin. Dean's lips parted against Cas' and his breath hitched at the sudden electricity of his lover's touch. They moved closer. Dean slid his arms up around Cas' neck as Cas lifted himself off the bed and pulled the covers back. Lips still pressed together, and tongues coaxing one anothers', Cas climbed in over Dean, pressing their naked bodies together, and pulling the covers back over them both.

Cas pressed himself down against Dean, fitting himself in between the beautiful bow legs. Dean sighed against him, rolling up to meet Cas. Slowly, Cas trailed his hands across Dean's body lightly, eliciting a shiver from the man below him.

"Cas..." Dean whispered desperately, "baby, I need you." He bucked up into the heat of Cas' body, rubbing their hard lengths together. Cas dropped his head down against Dean's neck and breathed deeply, getting drunk off the scent of him.

"I need you, too."

They tangled their limbs, pulling each other as close as possible. Dean gripped at Cas' back, moaning against his skin. Their touches turned hot, needy. Panting and writhing, they pressed together. Dean spread his legs, giving Cas room to press deeper. He reached up into the nightstand for the lube with one hand, the other, tangling itself into the messy locks of Cas' hair.

Pressing the bottle against Cas' arm, Dean begged again.

"Please."

Cas closed his eyes and sighed against Dean. The need in his lover's voice nearly too much to bear. With haste, Cas coated his fingers, and slid them down to Dean's entrance. Dean rocked into the touch, pleading for more as Cas slid one finger in up to the third knuckle.

"Yes! Oh, Cas, yes!" With measured movements, Cas worked his finger in and out, pressing kisses into every inch of Dean's skin he could reach. He added a second finger, stretching Dean open. With a low moan, Dean rocked into the touch, panting against Cas.

"Cas! I need more. I need you!"

"You have me, Dean," he whispered to him, "you have me. Yours. Forever." Dean's breath caught at the words, and he thrust up against Cas. Adding a third finger, Cas stretched him wider, his own aching cock desperate for the heat of Dean. Cas crooked his fingers against Dean's sweet spot, and he cried out.

"PLEASE!"

Cas moaned as he pulled his fingers out. He coated his pulsing cock with lube, stroking it a few times before lining himself up with Dean. With a slow, even thrust, Cas pressed himself deep inside, bottoming out.

"Oh, god! Dean!" Cas trembled with the effort of staying still, allowing Dean to relax around him. When Dean began to rock up against Cas, seeking friction, he slid nearly all the way out, and thrust back in sharply, striking Dean's prostate. Both men cried out at the sensation.

Hands roaming, breaths panting, they rocked into one anothers' touch.

Dean craved the touch of Cas inside him like a dying man in the desert craves water. He clutched at Cas, begging him to move faster, closer. Cas was more than willing to comply.

Their rhythm was strong and steady, dragging both of them up the climb to release. Dean's cock, trapped between their bodies, leaked across their skin, slicking their movements and drawing sounds of pleasure from Dean.

Still clinging tight to Cas, Dean finally let go. Let go of the fear, let go of the stress, let go of the threat that someone was waiting in the shadows to shatter his world. With each thrust from Cas, he was filled anew with hope, peace, safety. His swirling mind latched on to it, and slowly, dragged him back to where he was; in Cas' arms.

Cas felt Dean slip away from him. Arms still wound around each other, bodies still pressed close, he knew Dean wandered. Cas clung tighter, drawing his love back to him, willing him to understand through touch and bond that he was there.

When Dean came back, he was a new man. His movement changed, and his body was alight with zeal and passion. He gripped Cas hard and flipped them over, climbing up on top of his fiance.

Seating himself fully on Cas, Dean's rhythm picked up.

"I'm here, Cas," Dean whispered. "I'm here. Always here. With you." He slid himself up and down Cas' length, his thighs trembling. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Dean finally felt he had something he could give. Something worth giving. He worked his muscles, relishing the burn that came from the exertion he had been unable to expend for so long. Faster and faster he moved, babbling to Cas how much he loved him.

Cas couldn't tear his eyes away from Dean even if he had wanted to. The man above him was stunning. There were no words to describe the change that had come over Dean. His skin was glowing, his eyes brighter than they had ever been, his face flushed warmly, and the dance of his muscles as he moved was hypnotizing. Cas could do nothing but lay still, in awe, and let Dean give.

The build was fast, and filled with broken words of love. Dean's eyes fluttered shut, and he clenched around Cas as he spilled across his stomach without a sound. Cas followed right behind, pouring his release deep inside Dean. Dean's head dropped back and he sighed at the feel of Cas' warm seed inside him, filling him up, making him whole.

When the waves passed, Dean lifted himself off of Cas, and laid down in his arms. He wiped them both down quickly with tissues. Cas pulled the covers up over them, and they both slipped quietly into sleep.

Nothing, and everything, had changed.

Dean slept until nearly one the next afternoon. He woke with a weight lifted from his shoulders. He sat up in bed and stretched. His muscles were stiff and aching, and Dean relished it. Shuffling to the bathroom, he took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and dressed.

Wandering down the stairs, Dean found Cas in the kitchen – which smelled of warm apple pie -, bent over and pulling something from the oven. Dean moved to him quickly, wrapping his hands around Cas' hips and pressing himself against the shapely ass presented to him. Cas chuckled deeply.

"It's about time you got up," he grinned as he stood. "I was about to come get you."

"Baby," Dean said against Cas' skin, as he turned him around, "one look from you is all it takes to get me up."

"Gross." Sam said flatly from his place at the table.

"Oh, come on, Sammy," Dean smiled as he wrapped his arms around Cas, "don't spoil my fun."

"Then don't spoil my meal," Sam shot back.

"Look," Cas said as he backed out of Dean's embrace with a kiss. "I made you a surprise." He held up the pan for Dean to inspect: waffles.

"Oh," said Dean, a confused smile gracing his lips. Where was the pie?

"Have a seat," Cas motioned with the pan, "I kept these warm in the oven for you." Dean moved to his place at the table and sat down. Cas set two waffles on his plate, then turned back to the stove. He returned to Dean's place with a saucepan. Dean watched suspiciously as Cas, face bright with excitement, ladled out a generous scoop of what looked like golden, chunky mush on top of the waffles.

The scent of apples and cinnamon hit him like a ton of bricks, and his face lit up.

"It's not quite pie; I'm no good at making crusts, but the filling I can do," Cas beamed. "And the waffles, well. Waffles." Sam passed a container of whipped topping over to Dean, and he coated his plate. With a kiss from Cas, Dean dug into his food like a starving man.

The first bite dragged a truly obscene moan from Dean's mouth, and Sam's eyebrows shot up in amusement and disgust. Though the waffles were no pastry crust, they were fluffy and just crisp enough. The pie filling Cas had made was unparalleled.

"Cas!" Dean said around another mouthful, "this filling is even better than Gabe's!"

"I know," Cas smiled. "He's never been able to get my recipe quite right." With that, Cas sat down to join the Winchester brothers at the table.


	68. Chapter 68

January brought with it messy weather. Sleet and too much snow made the roads a mess, and the arctic air that had settled over the area crept into their bones. Most nights were spent curled up under blankets, watching bad reality tv or favorite movies.

Dean returned to working at the garage and the Roadhouse, though he decided to take Fridays off; he still got tired pretty easily. With Cas sharing in the bills, though, there was a much smaller burden on Dean to make ends meet. Dean and Anna fell into a comfortable habit of laying around the living room for the afternoon on Fridays, or going to pick up last-minute items Anna thought she would need for the baby. Really, it was an excuse to go do something other than work, and they had purchased enough diapers to last them at least four months.

Both Anna and Michael were eager for the baby to arrive. Dean would never admit it, but he was just as excited as they were. Anna still had three weeks left before her due date when her phone rang one Friday afternoon. It was Michael.

"Hey, hot stuff," Anna answered, "what's going on?" She listened for a few, and her face lit up. "Are you serious?! That's fantastic! I mean, the timing sucks, but, Hell yeah!...That's great!...Okay. I will. I love you, too." She hung up her phone.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"We just got a call from one of the largest businesses in Indianapolis. They want us to redo their entire building's interior," her eyes were wide. "This is the biggest project we've ever had!" Anna was beside herself with excitement.

"Hey, Anna," Dean said with a hint of trepidation, "I don't know how to tell you this, but...you're about to have a kid. How is this gonna work?"

"Oh!" Anna laughed, "These things take a lot of time. Michael is going to head out there and get photos and measurements, and we'll go from there. He's leaving for it on Monday, and he'll set up a conference call for me for after he gets back." She was already planning things out in her mind, and Dean couldn't help but be excited for her. "This calls for a celebration!"

"I'm on it!" Dean launched himself off the couch, and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses from the cupboard, filled them with milk and poured a generous helping of chocolate syrup into each of them. He stirred them thoroughly, licked the spoon, and took both glasses back to the living room. They toasted to the largest account Milton Designs had ever had, and drank down the treat.

The next day was Dean's birthday, and they decided to celebrate the occasion at the Roadhouse. It was loud, crowded, and exactly what Dean wanted: everyone was having a good time. Benny maned the bar, and Sam the grill. The only people there were from their group, so it was less "manning" their stations, and more "being there if they needed to" and "harassing the customers".

Despite the very clear "no gifts, please," people still showed up with them. A new pocket knife from Jo, Cards Against Humanity from Charlie and Dorothy, a teddy bear from Elizabeth, a pie from Gabe, a framed picture of himself and Cas from the Miltons, and a more-than-generous check from Bobby and Ellen. Sam wandered up and sheepishly handed Dean a piece of paper.

"The Hell is this, Sammy?" Dean asked, setting his beer down. Sam shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Jess stood behind him, bouncing with excitement. Dean opened the letter and read it:

'Dear Mr. Winchester,

It is with great pleasure that we are writing to let you know that you have earned the honor of being the Valedictorian for your graduating class. Your hard work and dedication to learning have earned you this highest honor. We wish you all the best in your future endeavors and hope that you will continue to bring such an outstanding work ethic to every part of your life.

As Valedictorian, it is your duty to speak to your fellow students at commencement. Your speech should be no longer than five minutes, and must be approved by an adviser. Please contact me if you have any questions or concerns regarding this. Once again, congratulations on your achievement.

Sincerely,

Principal Shirley'

Dean read the letter again. His face lit up and he jumped up on a chair, shouting for everyone's attention.

"Listen up, gang!" He beamed from his perch above everyone's heads. "I've got some great news!" The crowd settled quickly, eager for what he was about to say. "My baby brother, here," he clapped Sam on the back easily, even from his high place, "is not only the smartest person in our family, he's also the smartest person in his class!" Dean waved the letter over his head. "He's his class' Valedictorian!" The crowd erupted into praises and congratulations. They pressed forward to share in the excitement of Sam's achievement with hugs and handshakes. Dean jumped down from his chair, moving to allow the crowd better access to his brother. Cas, who had been quiet and reserved most of the night, was suddenly behind him, an arm around Dean's waist. He leaned against Dean's ear and whispered low.

"Meet me in the bathroom."

His hand slipped low over Dean's front as he pulled back and walked away. Dean was having trouble processing what had just happened. When his brain finally caught up, he turned around, but Cas was gone; no where to be found. Dean swallowed hard and turned to head toward the bathroom.

The bathrooms at the Roadhouse were single occupant, with a lock on the door. Perfect for those drunken encounters that Dean did everything in his power to avoid cleaning up after. But to be on the other end of it...well, Dean was not about to object.

He paused at the door, glancing around to make sure no one noticed him. All eyes were still on Sam. Dean tried the door. Locked. He knocked softly, not sure if he had imagined Cas' words, or -

The door flew open, and a long, slim, strong arm grabbed him by the front of the shirt, yanking him roughly into the bathroom and closing the door quickly behind him. The air was nearly knocked from his lungs as Cas shoved him up against it, claiming his mouth with greed. Dean heard the click of the lock, and suddenly, Cas' lips were gone from his. Taking a deep, ragged breath, Dean tried to speak.

"Jesus, Cas! What's gotten into you?" Dean reached his hands around Cas' waist as the blue-eyed man ravaged his neck. Cas chuckled darkly at the words, but didn't say anything. Dean was too distracted to repeat the question or try to determine if it was rhetorical anyway. Too busy paying attention to what Cas' lips were doing, Dean didn't notice when Cas' hands had dipped down to unfasten his belt and jeans.

Before Dean knew it, Cas had his pants undone and his cock out, stroking it to attention.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean moaned as Cas' thumb slipped up over the head.

"That's the idea, Dean, yes." Cas' voice was low and rough as cheap whiskey, and Dean's dick jumped at the sound. Cas slid down Dean's body, squatting in front of the needy cock he'd freed from the confines of Dean's jeans.

Dean hissed as Cas took him all the way in, swallowing around the head, and burying his nose in the wiry hairs at the base. With gorgeous, fluid movements, Cas sucked at Dean with hunger. Once Cas had his cock thoroughly wet, he slid off with a slick noise. "Mmmm," Cas hummed as he licked up the underside of it, "look how ready you are for me." With a sly look up into Dean's eyes, Cas smirked, "good thing I'm ready for you, too." Dean's brow furrowed in confusion, and his mouth dropped open as Cas stood back up. Stepping away from the door, Cas tugged Dean along with him, backing himself up toward the sink. As he moved, Cas reached down and undid his own jeans, slipping them down his sharp hips by inches.

With a wicked smile, Cas turned his back to Dean and bent forward. He kept his eyes locked on Dean in the mirror and watched with delight as realization dawned on the birthday-boy's face.

"Holy fucking shit, Cas!" Dean's eyes were wide as saucers. "When did you-? How did I not see you-?" Dean stuttered as he stared at the sight before him.

"You gonna fuck me, Winchester," Cas tossed over his shoulder with a smirk, "or are you just gonna stare at it all night?" Dean stepped forward and slid Cas' shirt up his back with one hand, exposing more skin. His other hand slid down the sensitive cleft of Cas' ass, until his fingers ran across the end of the plug he had bought in November. His eyes flicked up to meet Cas' in the mirror. Cas raised an eyebrow with a grin somewhere between proud and challenging.

With fingers trembling in anticipation, Dean gripped the plug and slid it out. Cas let out a soft moan at the change as his eyes fluttered shut. Dean licked his lips, pulling the lower one into his mouth and biting down on it as he lined himself up with Cas' slick, stretched hole. Still holding the plug in one hand, Dean grasped Cas by the hips and worked himself in. Without more lube, it took several preliminary thrusts before he finally bottomed out. Cas' panting breaths betrayed the ecstasy he felt at Dean's touch.

Once Dean was fully sheathed, he stilled, trying to calm his own breathing and keep from cumming too quickly.

"Fuck, Cas," he panted, "'M not gonna last long." With a dark chuckle, Cas clenched around him. Dean cried out, and his hips jerked forward, striking Cas' prostate, making the blue-eyed man cry out in response. "Shit, Cas! Warn a guy!" Dean gripped him harder. "We gotta be quiet, baby, these walls ain't very thick..." Cas rumbled low in his throat.

"I don't give a rat's ass who hears, Dean," he stared him down in the mirror. "Fuck me." Dean moaned at the command and fire in Cas' eyes, and pulled nearly all the way out. With quick, sharp movements, he thrust back in, striking Cas' prostate over and over, determined to make him cum hard and fast. Cas' breathing picked up, and a string of Dean's name, repeated over and over, was fucked out of him as Dean rode him hard.

"Oh, god! Cas!" Dean was close. "Baby, I'm not gonna last! Want you to cum with me." Dean's thrusts sped up, and his orgasm was racing for release. Not even the Apocalypse would be able to hold it back, and Dean worried that he would leave his lover unfulfilled.

The fear was gone in an instant as Cas' breath caught, and his eyes slammed shut. With a shuddering moan, Cas came; untouched, hard, and all over the sink. Dean was lost at the sight and feel of Cas' climax. He pressed deep as the cum poured from him, filling Cas.

Dean leaned down, draping himself over Cas' back and clutching the edge of the sink next to Cas' hands. Both men trembled as their bodies rode out the waves of pleasure, trying not to collapse.

"Put it back."

Dean looked up.

"I want to feel you for the rest of the night," Cas said to Dean's reflection. "Put it back."

"Shit, Cas!" Dean's voice was rough; strained from trying to keep quiet, and his eyes were wide.

"Put it back."

Slowly, Dean slid himself out of Cas, and pressed the plug back in, watching as Cas' hole took it in eagerly. Cas let out a soft sigh, and Dean squatted down behind him to lick up what had slid out around the plug. When he stood up again, Cas turned around to face him, tucking himself back in. He leaned up and captured Dean's lips in a heated kiss.

"So," Dean smirked, "was that my birthday present?"

"No," Cas' eyes were still dark with mischief. "These are."

From his back pocket, Cas pulled out a small, white satin bag with a drawstring and handed it to Dean. He pulled the bag open to look inside. His heart skipped a beat. Cas' voice was even lower and rougher than before.

"Put them on."


	69. Chapter 69

Dean stood in the bathroom, his hands trembling and his knees shaking. It had nothing to do with what he and Cas had just done in there.

Cas had slipped out while Dean was still standing in stunned silence. Dean had just enough wherewithal to lock the door behind him. Once Cas had left, Dean knew there was no getting out of this. He would have to endure the sweet, double torture of knowing what was happening under Cas' clothes, as well as his own. He changed quickly, afraid to savor the sensation of the fabric for fear of the reaction he was sure would come, despite his recent activities and the fact that he was in public. Dean was unsure what to do with his boxers, then, and settled for pulling them on as well. That way, he figured, even if his jeans and shirt slipped a little, no one else would know. The secret would stay with him and Cas.

Dean wiped his brow and splashed his flushed face with cold water. He looked down at the sink, and saw the mess Cas had made still clinging to the porcelain. Grabbing paper towels, he cleaned up quickly and headed for the door.

With his first step he realized just how much torture the rest of the night would be. The satin shifted enticingly over his shaft, and he bit back a moan. Cas would pay for this. Cas. Then Dean remembered that Cas was walking around there with a plug sealing Dean's cum deep in his ass, and he had to put a hand on the door to keep his knees from buckling. He was never going to make it through this party.

He took a deep breath, and slipped out of the bathroom. He tried to ignore the silky slip of fabric across his skin and the way they sat low on his hips; a treasure hidden below the waist of his jeans and boxers. Dean headed straight for the bar.

"You a'right, brotha?" Benny asked. "lookin' a bit peaked, there."

"'M fine," Dean tried to smile, "just,...uh...need a drink, that's all." Benny looked at him suspiciously, but poured him a shot of whiskey. Dean downed it, and waved for another. Benny raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing as he poured another. The second one gone, Dean asked for a beer.

"Betta' pace yo'self, if you wanna remember this party," Benny cautioned.

"I'm good," Dean nodded. "I promise you, there is no way I will NOT remember this party." Dean turned away from Benny's questioning look before he could ask anything else. He scanned the crowd for Cas, and found him, deep in conversation with Ellen. 'Son of a bitch!' Dean thought, 'look how calm he looks!'

Dean would have none of that. He wanted Cas to be just as wound up as he was. He made his way over to Cas to wait out an opportunity to torment him.

He didn't have to wait long. Benny walked up, drink in hand, to see if Dean wanted to play pool. A cocky grin spread across his face as he turned to his fiance.

"Only if Cas plays, too," Dean replied, draping an arm across the dark-haired man's shoulders.

"I'll find one mo', then," Benny nodded.

"Dean," Cas shook his head. "I don't know how to play pool. You should find someone who's good at it."

"Oh, come on, Cas," Dean reassured, "it'll be fun. Not like we have anything riding on it..." With a smirk at his own double entendre, Dean took Cas by the hand and dragged him to the table. They set their drinks at one of the tall bar tables along the wall, and Dean began to rack the balls as Benny wandered back with Michael in tow.

Benny broke and both of Dean's games began. An experienced pool player, Dean needed little concentration for the table. He focused, instead, on trying to break Cas down. He started by bending low over the table when he shot from the end where Cas was seated. Tilting his hips up slightly, Dean's ass was on a perfect display for Cas, and Dean was sure he had the man's full attention while he shot. He turned to smirk at Cas, but he got no reaction.

After Cas missed a few shots miserably, Dean decided to try to help his partner out. He wrapped himself around Cas, holding his hands in position on the cue, and pressed his cock against Cas' ass when they tried their shot. Again, no reaction from Cas. Dean was almost beside himself with frustration at the lack of response from him.

But Dean was tenacious.

The next time he shot from the end of the table where Cas was seated, Dean tucked the waist of his boxers down low, and let his jeans ride down. He made sure Cas was the only one behind him. This time, when he bent over, he heard the sharp intake of breath as he felt his jeans slip low. The lacy waistband and a small strip of satin peaked out over the top of his Levis and Dean smiled to himself. His shot made, he stood back up and turned around to see Cas, eyes blown wide, and breathing shallow, staring at him. Dean walked over to Cas when his turn was done. He was still panting slightly. Cas had finally cracked, and Dean loved it. Dean leaned in.

"You all right, angel?" he smirked. Cas just stared at him. Dean stepped in close, pressed his lips to Cas' and gave him a filthy, nearly pornographic kiss.

Cas raised his hand up and palmed Dean through his jeans, making the silky soft fabric slide back and forth across his cock, sending a shiver up Dean's spine, and the blood rushing down. With a gasp, Dean broke away from Cas and took a step back. With an air of aloofness, Cas picked up his beer and took a drink. Just like that, Cas was back to being composed.

"I'm fine, Dean," he said calmly. "You?" Cas looked at Dean with a piercing gaze.

"Never better." his rough voice betrayed his arousal and Cas smiled darkly.

Dean was eager to leave. Cas, it seemed, was determined to draw out the sweet torture for as long as possible. Since he was the one driving, Dean was at his mercy: right where Cas wanted him. Taking his time, Cas made sure to not just speak with each guest at the gathering, but to carry on an entire conversation with each and every person there.

Dean did his best to hide his impatience, but the need to get Cas home and tear his clothing off won out and eventually he climbed up on a chair and shouted to the crowd.

"You guys are great, and all," Dean shouted, spreading his arms out wide, "but get the Hell out. Seriously, I wanna go home and do unspeakable things to my fiance. Get out." Ellen smacked him hard on the leg

"Don't be an ass, Dean," she scolded. People laughed at Dean's forwardness, but, seeing as how it was nearly one in the morning, they began to shuffle out. Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean as he climbed back down. Pressing up close to him, Cas rumbled in his ear.

"Dean, that was impolite. You should be kinder to your guests." Dean's cocky smile slipped away when Cas pressed closer, "I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson about patience." Cas leaned back to stare challengingly at Dean.

Dean's mouth went dry.


	70. Chapter 70

The drive home was torture. For both of them. Cas, however, was able to hide how much he was affected, knowing his feigned calm only made Dean fall apart that much more. When they pulled in the driveway, Cas turned off the engine and pulled the keys out. As Dean reached for the handle, Cas locked the doors.

Dean's eyes shot to Cas' in surprise. The dark, greedy look that had sparkled in Cas' eyes all night shone even brighter. Dean shivered.

"Dean," Cas' low, rumbling voice sent arousal shooting up Dean's spine. "I want you to go upstairs, get undressed, and wait for me."

"What?" Dean croaked. Cas was beside himself with excitement, but refused to let any part of it show.

"Go upstairs. Take off your clothes. And wait for me."

Dean swallowed hard. He stared at Cas and fumbled for the door handle. Opening the door, he stepped out of the car stiffly.

"And Dean," Cas called silkily. Dean bent down to look back into the car at Cas. "Leave the panties on." Dean's eyes shot wide and he turned away from the car. Cas had to palm himself, hard, to keep from cumming at the look in Dean's eyes.

Dean's body moved without his permission. The authority in Cas' voice rendered him useless of his own free will. And he loved it. Without stopping, Dean headed directly to their room. He slid out of his jeans and boxers, and pulled off his shirts. He stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next. He shifted from foot to foot a few times, looking around the room. Finally, he picked up his clothes, and put them in the hamper in the bathroom. Walking back out to the bedroom, Dean looked around, unsure where to go in his own room. His legs trembled and his cock was rock hard. Eventually, he settled in on the end of the bed. Trying to ignore the silky slip of the fabric across his skin, Dean did his best to sit still. And wait.

Cas waited in the car until he saw Dean disappear into the house and their bedroom light turn on. With a deep, shuddering breath, he got out and headed into the house. He stopped in the kitchen and pulled a beer from the fridge. Popping the top, Cas chugged it quickly, trying to steady his breathing and the arousal that threatened to make him go off like a roman candle at Dean's first touch. Between Dean's teasing all night and the plug still buried deep inside him, brushing his prostate with each bump in the road, Cas was hard-pressed to wait it out. With deliberate steps, Cas made his way around the lower level of the house, making sure everything was closed up for the night. With Dean's dismissal from the party, Sam decided staying somewhere other than his own room that night would be in his best interest and went home with Jess instead. Cas and Dean were the only ones home. It would just be the two of them. All night.

Double checking the doors, Cas finished his beer as he walked back to the kitchen. He set the empty bottle down on the counter, gripped the sink and made himself count to sixty before he moved again.

He paused at the bottom of the steps. With one more deep breath, he climbed them slowly and made his way down the hall to their room. His hands shook slightly as he opened the door. Cas had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning at the sight before him. Dean was perched on the end of the bed, his leg bouncing. He was wound tighter than a spring. When Cas stepped in the room, Dean froze; his lips parted slightly, his eyes wide in anticipation.

"Hello, Dean." Cas watched as the words and his deep voice elicited a tremor from Dean. Inside, Cas smiled to himself. "Stand up, Dean. I want to see how you look." Dean stood slowly. Cas drank in the sight; his eyes traveling the length of Dean's amazing body. His eyes paused at Dean's bowed legs, watching them tremble slightly under his gaze. Cas let his gaze wander back up and stop at the only garment left on Dean's body. Words failed him, and he swallowed hard around a moan that threatened to betray his barely restrained desire.

The white, satin panties were stretched taut across Dean's hard hips. The lace waistband pressed against the head of Dean's full, flushed cock, and Dean's length spilled over the top of of the panties, unable to be contained by them. The tip leaked precum down onto the silky fabric, creating a dark, wet spot that made the fabric just the slightest bit translucent. Cas licked his lips at the sight and a soft, breathy moan slipped from Dean.

Moving toward the bed, Cas began to undo the buttons of his shirt, his eyes never leaving Dean's body. Cas stopped in front of the trembling man. He reached a hand up and stroked it down Dean's chest. Dean's eyes slid shut, and his head dropped to his chest as a whimper fell from his lips.

Dean looked so sinfully enticing, that Cas couldn't hold back the sigh that slipped from him. Dean glanced up at him through his thick lashes as color flooded his face and chest. Cas stepped closer, pulling his own shirt from his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. "So good for me, Dean," Cas rumbling voice made Dean's cock jump with need. Cas undid the button of his jeans and slid them down his legs, along with his boxers. Stepping out of his clothing, Cas moved to the end of the bed near where Dean stood, and sat down. "Let me see," he made a twirling motion with his hand and Dean swallowed hard before turning around to let Cas look him over. Cas moaned at the sight of the fabric pulled snug against Dean's ass. He reached down and stroked his aching cock slowly as his gaze devoured his fiance.

The difference in Dean standing before him dressed in nothing but the satin panties versus the night of their Halloween party was immeasurable. Then, Dean had been confident, cocky even, and taunting. Tonight, however, Dean was...timid. Maybe even a bit embarrassed. Cas couldn't tell if it was from being dressed in women's underwear or from how much Dean liked it. Either way, Cas found it adorable. And more than a little arousing.

When Dean had turned completely around and was facing Cas once more, the blue-eyed man reached out his free hand to him to pull him closer. He pulled Dean in to stand between his knees and, releasing his own cock, ran both hands up and down the outside of Dean's thighs. Looking up into the blown out pupils above him, Cas smiled wolfishly.

"Dean," Castiel began in a stern voice, "you were very, very rude to your guests tonight." He slid his hands up to Dean's hips, gripping them hard. He pressed down slowly, and Dean's legs, trembling still, buckled beneath him. Dean sank to his knees before Cas, his chest heaving with each anxious, panting breath. "Sending them away so you could get me home and do 'unspeakable things' to me." Cas cupped his hand around Dean's cheek, running his thumb across the full, pink lips, feeling Dean's hot breath slip out between them. "What things were you planning to do to me, Dean?" Dean's breath hitched and a strained whimper fell from his mouth. Cas smiled greedily. "Mmmm...you were so sure of yourself, Dean. I was positive you had something special in mind. But I have a better idea."

Dean swallowed hard and licked his lips. Cas tracked the motion with his eyes, fighting to keep his voice and breath even. He reached down, stroking himself hard, and wiping up the precum leaking there with his thumb. Cas leaned in to whisper against the shell of Dean's ear. "Since you were so eager to mouth off earlier, I think we should find something...more productive for that filthy mouth of yours to do. Don't you?" Cas sat back and watched as Dean's eyes went wide. Cas slid his wet thumb across Dean's lips again, slipping it inside to press against the warm, wet tongue waiting there. Cas moaned as Dean sealed his mouth around the digit and sucked, biting gently at the pad and licking up the moisture there. With his fingers still cradled around Dean's cheek, Cas guided Dean's mouth down toward his aching cock.

Without further prompting, Dean placed his lips to the head of Cas' cock and kissed it delicately. Tentatively, he slid his tongue out, licking up the precum leaking fast from the the slit. A breathy sigh poured freely from Cas' mouth as he carded his hand through Dean's hair. He gripped the sandy locks tightly, and pushed down, urging Dean on.

It sparked Dean into action and he swallowed Cas down whole, his throat convulsing around the head. Cas thrust lightly against the feeling. He moaned at the dual sensations of Dean's mouth and the plug's movement deep inside him.

Cas looked down at Dean, watching as his spit-slicked cock slid in and out of Dean's hot, wet mouth. It was almost more than Cas could take. The thought of Dean nearly shy, on his knees, sucking Cas like his life depended on it, while Cas sat with Dean's cum buried deep inside his body, and all of this happening while Dean was in nothing but a pair of satin panties, was overwhelming. He gripped Dean's shoulders and pulled him off his needy, pulsing cock. He moaned at the loss, his hands tightening on Dean and squeezing his eyes shut. Cas took several deep, steadying breaths before he opened his eyes again and looked down at Dean. He looked debauched; hair a mess, eyes glassy, lips swollen, red and slick, breathing hard and ragged.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Dean Winchester."

"I can see what I do to you," Dean's breathy response made Cas moan again.

"And do you know what I'm going to do to you, Dean?" Cas' voice dropped low. Dean shook his head. His panting breath betraying the almost-fear and arousal he felt. Cas smiled hungrily at him. "Get on the bed," he said quietly. Dean stepped out from between Cas' legs and climbed up on the bed. "On your back. I want to get a good look at you." A choked off sound punched its way out of Dean at Cas' words. He settled himself on his back, knees pulled up and tucked together, feet apart. Cas stood up and turned around to look at the closed off posture of Dean, who wouldn't quite meet his eyes.

"Dean," Cas' voice was soft, comforting. "Sweetheart, are you embarrassed?" Dean didn't speak, but the flush of color that raced up his body was enough answer for Cas. "Shit, baby!" Cas grabbed Dean's hands and pulled him up to sitting. Cas settled in under Dean's legs. "Please, don't be! You look...you look amazing! You ARE amazing. God, Dean, do you have any idea how hard I've been trying to hold back all night?" Dean's eyes shot up to Cas'.

"I-" Dean's voice was tight, crackling. "I thought you weren't into this. That..that you were just doing it because you thought I wanted to."

"Oh, god, Dean! That's not true AT ALL!"

"You..just didn't seem interested in me after..after I put them on."

"Are you kidding?!" Cas laughed, "I had to keep myself distracted all night to keep from cumming in my pants at the thought of you in these." Cas' fingertips traced along the edge of the fabric. Dean's breath hitched at the contact. "I wanted to bend you over that damned pool table the minute you took your first shot!" Cas slid his hand down the fabric and wrapped it around one of Dean's satin-covered cheeks. Dean's hips bucked up as Cas squeezed. "Been thinking about how you would look in these for WEEKS." Cas laid Dean back on the bed, pressing himself up against the panties. At the contact with the silky, soft fabric, he moaned loudly in Dean's ear. Dean's arms snaked up around Cas' neck as they rutted against each other.

Cas pressed himself up, straightening his arms, as he pressed his hips against Dean's and slid their cocks against each other with the satin rubbing between them. Cas turned his gaze down to watch as they thrust against each other. Cas moaned loudly at the feel of the plug shifting slightly inside him with each movement, his muscles clenching around it as he thrust forward.

"Oh, fuck, Dean! Look at you. So gorgeous!" Cas panted above him, watching as the head of Dean's cock slipped in and out of the waistband as the fabric shifted, the satin getting wetter and wetter with each drip of precum Dean leaked into them. Dean shifted his gaze to watch as well, and let out a moan at the sight of Cas leaking all over the panties and his cock.

"Caaaasss..." Dean keened. "Want you so bad!" Cas shifted his gaze back up to Dean's face. The man below him had closed his eyes, his brow drawn down, mouth open and panting. Cas crashed their lips together, thrusting hard against Dean's hips.

"Turn over, sweetheart," Cas crooned. "Wanna make you feel so good!" With a final kiss, Cas sat up on his knees to give his lover room to move. Dean's body shook and it took a great effort for him to roll to his stomach and raise himself up to his hands and knees. "Look at you!" Cas couldn't get enough of the sight of Dean in the panties. "I could stare at you like this forever." Cas ran his hands over Dean's ass, reveling in the smooth slide of the fabric there.

"Please, Cas..." Dean whispered.

The need in Dean's voice spurred Cas into action. He launched himself up to get the lube and was back, kneeling between Dean's legs in an instant. Coating his fingers liberally, Cas tugged the waistband of the panties down just far enough to reach Dean's entrance. He rubbed one slick finger across Dean's hole as he leaned in and peppered the exposed flesh with kisses and loving bites. Dean moaned at the contact.

Slipping one finger in, Cas bit down hard on Dean's ass. Dean clenched down around the finger inside him, and Cas laughed darkly.

"Dean," he said thickly, "I am going to fuck you, hard, until you cum in your panties." Dean's arms collapsed. His body shuddered, and Cas slipped a second finger inside. "I am going to ride you from behind," Cas continued, "so I can feel my balls hit that gorgeous fabric holding you in nice and tight." Dean bucked back onto Cas' fingers as they scissored him open. Cas added a third finger. "And I'm going to do all of it with your cum still buried deep in my ass." An inhuman sound slipped from Dean as Cas stretched him wider. "That way I can feel you from both sides, Dean." Cas slid his fingers out, slicked his aching and neglected cock, and pulled the panties back enough to slide himself home, deep inside Dean. "Shit, baby, I'm not going to last long!"

"Caaasss..." Dean panted, "please! Fuck me, Cas!"

It was all the encouragement he needed. He set a brutal pace as he pounded himself in and out of Dean's tight heat. Dean moaned in ecstasy below him. The waistband of the panties slipped up over the head of Dean's cock, and the tip rubbed against the satin as Cas rode him hard.

"Does it feel good, sweetheart?" Cas called out.

"Yeeess..." Dean was barely able to form the words. The satin slid back and forth across Dean's shaft, stroking him in time with Cas' thrusts.

"Is this what you wanted last time? Someone to bend you over and fuck you hard while that silky fabric rubbed against your gorgeous cock?" Cas' pace picked up.

"Uuuhggnnn..." Dean nodded. They were both so close. An evening of taunting one another had left them both needing this to be quick and dirty. Cas didn't bother to touch Dean's cock. He wanted Dean to cum from the feel of the fabric alone.

"Oh, god! I want you to cum, Dean! Want to feel you clench around me while you cream your panties! Do it, Dean! Oh, god, Dean, cum for me!" Cas clenched hard around the plug still buried in him, pulling it deeper and brushing it against his prostate as he came deep and hard inside Dean. Dean cried out as his release shot from him, soaking the silky fabric that held him tight. Cas pressed deep, both of them riding out the aftershocks.

Slowly, Cas pulled out of Dean and rolled him to his back. Dean lay on the bed, arms wide, breath heaving, knees bent. The fabric of the panties were all but see-through from all the wetness Dean had spilled into them and they pressed against his still firm cock. Cas watched as his own release dripped from Dean, and Dean's slid out the sides of his panties. Dean's eyes were glassy and unfocused, completely blissed out.

"Holy shit, Dean," Cas moaned. "You look positively...wrecked." Without a thought, Cas leaned up to grab his phone. Scooting to the end of the bed, he raised it and took a photograph of the absolutely pornographic state of his fiance. He tossed his phone aside and climbed back up him. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him close. "Mmmm, sweetheart," Cas nuzzled against Dean, "We need to get you cleaned up. That's not going to be fun if it dries..." Dean nodded.

"B'first," Dean's voice was slowly coming back to something understandable. He slid his hand down Cas' back to his ass. Cas crawled up closer to give Dean better access. Dean gripped the base of the plug and tugged gently on it. A moan dropped from Cas as Dean slid the plug out, fucking Cas with it a few times for good measure. Cas collapsed down on top of Dean and laid there in euphoric satisfaction.

It was another twenty minutes before they could drag themselves from bed to clean up.

As they settled back in, Cas pulled Dean close.

"Promise me two things, sweetheart," Cas sighed.

"Huh?" Dean asked with a yawn.

"One; if you EVER feel embarrassed or uncomfortable about something, you will TELL ME right away!" Cas was firm.

"All right." Dean said hesitantly. "And two?"

"We can do that again." Dean smiled at that, and settled closer.


	71. Chapter 71

Michael left for Indianapolis on Monday morning. Anna spent every evening that week at the Winchester-Novak house. The atmosphere was high-spirited. Between the relief of the trial being over, and a three-day stretch of snow days, the little band were more like a group of teenagers whose parents had left them home alone for the weekend. While Cas and Sam were able to stay home and enjoy lazy days, Dean was still scheduled to work. And he had plenty of it. With the snowstorms they had had all winter, there was a line up of body-damaged vehicles just waiting for Dean to work his magic on them.

Friday afternoon found Cas and Sam at home, once again, with snow piling up and the roads too slick for buses to run. Dean had decided to pick up a shift that day at Singer Auto to try to get through some of the back-logged items.

"Any plans for the evening?" Cas asked Sam.

"Nah," Sam replied, his eyes glued to the video game he had been playing for the past few hours, "not really. Jess is having a 'girls' night in' I think. I'm supposed to stop over there for a little while. Not sure I'm gonna stay long, though." Cas smiled at the reaction he was sure Dean would have when he learned that Sam was 'stopping by' for 'girls' night in'. He could hear the taunting lilt of Dean's voice in his head: 'you gonna let them braid your hair, SAMANTHA?' He chuckled to himself as he settled in with a book, glancing up at Sam's game every so often, thinking about how much better at it Sam was than he. He'd have to practice more sometime.

Near five, Cas' phone rang.

"Cassie?" Anna's voice was tentative and trembling.

"Hello, Anna," Cas replied cheerfully, "are you still planning to come over tonight?"

"Um..." she sounded strained, "No. I'm-I'm not going to make it. I, uh,...I-" her voice cut off with a sharp intake of breath.

"Anna," Cas was suddenly very concerned, "is everything all right?" Sam paused his game and looked over at Cas, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah," a shaky laugh slipped from her, "yeah, everything will be fine. I just, um...I'm in labor." Cas was stunned. A long silent moment followed. "Cas?"

"I'm here!" Cas snapped back to attention, and he waved at Sam to let him know he was all right, but that there was news.

"Good," she sighed, "Could, uh...could you come get me? Michael doesn't get back until tomorrow. I-I tried his phone, but it just keeps going straight to voicemail. I can't get through to him at the hotel, either. I...I don't think I should drive..."

"No! Yes! I-" Cas babbled, "I'm on my way. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Thanks, Cassie," Anna sounded more than a little relieved. Cas hung up, quickly pulling up Dean's number as he raced up the stairs to throw a bag of things together to take with him.

"Cas?!" Sam shouted after him, "what's going on?!"

"Anna's in labor. Michael is still out of town. I've got to get her to the hospital!" Cas shouted over his shoulder. Who knew when Michael would get back into town. More snow was headed in that night, and a winter storm warning was already in place for the next day. The likelihood of Michael's flight being delayed – or worse; canceled – was high. Cas tossed his phone charger, toothbrush and a change of clothes into his bag as Dean's phone rang. Dean answered on the third ring.

"Heya, Cas!" Dean crooned, his smirk audible over the phone.

"Dean!" Cas' breathless voice made Dean's playful tone slip away in a heartbeat.

"Cas? What's wrong, babe?" A gruff determination rumbled through Dean's voice.

"Anna-she's...she's in labor." Cas zipped his bag shut and tossed it on his shoulder. "I'm headed over to get her – Michael isn't due back until tomorrow." He flew down the steps and headed into the kitchen.

"Shit!" Dean exhaled. "Do you need me to come, too? I'm in the middle of replacing a fender, but I can have someone else finish it up, if I need to leav-"

"No," Cas pulled peanut butter, jelly and bread out of the cupboard, "finish up what you're working on. I just need to get her there." Hastily, Cas threw together a sandwich to take with him. He didn't know when he'd get the chance to eat next. "Once she's there, there's not much to do but wait around."

"Well, how long's it gonna take?" Dean asked, almost incredulous. Cas chuckled at his fiance's impatience to meet the long-awaited baby.

"Dean, this isn't like going to a drive-through. This will take HOURS. She could be in labor for a day and a half. It all depends."

"Tell my brother he's an idiot!" Sam shouted from the other room.

"Honestly," Cas continued, laughing, "finish up what you're doing. I'll keep you posted. And pick up some more bread on your way home. I just used the last of it."

"All right," Dean huffed, "if you're sure..."

"I am," Cas smiled. "I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

"I know," Dean laughed. Cas hung up his phone, grabbed his coat and headed out the door with a quick 'goodbye' to Sam and a promise to keep him updated as well.

As Cas tossed his bag into the car, his phone rang again.

"Hey, Anna," he said as he climbed into the driver's seat, "I'm just leaving now!"


	72. Chapter 72

*If you need me, please don't hesitate to PM me. I am happy to answer any and all questions you might have. L&M*

He was in line at the grocery store when the call came in. The loud alarm on his phone startled the toddler in the cart ahead of him and he started to cry.

Dean offered up a quick apology to the boy's mother as he hurried to pull his phone from his pocket. He quickly opened the message.

Code 3 Franklin and 68th. Multiple victims. 2:P0, 1:P2 and falling.

Shit.

Dean abandoned his cart full of groceries and raced for the door. He shouted an apology to the clerk as he ran, pulling his keys out. Skidding to a stop at his car, he opened the trunk and wrenched the flasher out. He attached the magnetic light to the roof of his baby and threw himself into the driver's seat.

Turning on the light, he peeled out of the slushy parking lot and raced to the scene of the accident as fast as the weather would allow.

The store was only a few blocks from the intersection and he could be there in less than 5 minutes. He called the station to let them know he was en route, no gear.

When he arrived on the scene, his heart skipped a beat. Sirens and flashers were everywhere. The scene was crawling with emergency responders: fire, ambulance, and police. It was unbelievable that even one person had survived the crash. A silver sedan was crushed underneath the front end of a green SUV. The windshield of the SUV was blown out, and an immobile body was sprawled out on the slick, snowy asphalt twenty feet from the bumper. They hadn't been wearing a seatbelt.

There was one of the 0s.

Dean raced to the silver car. Fire crews were already wrenching the two vehicles apart with a giant winch and the jaws of life, attempting to get to the driver of the sedan. There was no way they made it.

"Dean!" Garth's shout reached him over the noise of the workers and machines. "Over here!" Dean turned toward the noise. Garth was at the passenger side door of the sedan, waiting for the fire crew to cut the door free.

As he rounded the car, Dean's heart stopped.

Red hair, made wet and dark by the blood flowing freely from a head wound, spilled across the shoulders of a very pregnant woman.

Anna.

Her delicate features were paler than usual from the loss of blood, her eyes blinked, unfocused, and her breathing was shallow.

Dean's eyes flicked to the driver's seat. A dark mess of hair was all he could see. The body of the driver was twisted. Crushed and mangled almost beyond recognition. Dean was sure he knew it, all the same. His heart ached, but there was nothing he could do for him.

"Dean."

It was barely a whisper.

"Hey, Anna." She was reaching for him through the blown out window. He took her slender hand in his own. She squeezed.

"He's gone, isn't he?" The tears spilled from her eyes. Dean's throat was tight. All he could do was nod. "Dean. Promise me..." She took a shuddering breath. "Promise me you'll tell them about us." She rubbed her stomach. "Tell them how much we both loved them. Promise me you'll be there. There's no one else who could love them enough. No one else who will know what they will go through. You know what it's like to go through life without parents. They'll need your love and support. Both of you. Love them." She let out a strangled sob. "Promise me."

The stinging tears poured from Dean's eyes as he clutched at Anna's hand.

"I promise."

Anna smiled weakly at him.

"Pray with me?" Dean nodded and smiled. Anna began.

"Hail Mary, full of grace, The Lord is with thee -" she gasped. Dean mumbled along with her words. The sounds of the metal saw rang in his ears, but all he could hear was Anna's prayer. "-Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus..." A weak, shallow breath "...Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners..." She turned to meet Dean's gaze, "now. At the hour of my death."

"Amen," Dean finished.

"Move!" Dean didn't know who shouted it. It didn't matter at that moment. Anna let go of his hand and someone shoved him aside. Dean was useless. Helpless. He stood in the middle of the chaos, Anna's words echoing in his ears.

The door was ripped free of the car and Garth was at Anna's side in an instant. Cutting her free of the seatbelt, he and another EMS worker lifted her to a gurney. Her eyes had slipped shut.

"Dean!" Garth shouted at him. "Start CPR on her! Now!" Dean leaped at the gurney. He climbed over the tiny frame of Anna's body. Even full term in her pregnancy, she was so small. They loaded her into the ambulance and were on the road in under two minutes.

Dean kept up the chest compressions and rescue breathing as they drove. He knew there was no hope for Anna, but they may still be able to save the baby. They had to keep the blood oxygenated and pumping for the five mile trip to the hospital.

"Garth! Two, three, four-" Dean shouted as he worked, "call Jodi-seven, eight, nine - get her to the house - twelve, thirteen, fourteen - meet us at St. Paul's!" He focused on the compressions again.

"I'm on it!" Garth picked up the radio and phoned in the instructions. Dean held the grief at bay. There would be time to mourn later.

Dean's whole body ached by the time they pulled into the ambulance bay. He could no longer feel his fingers. One of the EMS workers had to pull him from the gurney when the medical team took over. They rolled it away into one of the trauma rooms.

Alone in the hallway, Dean finally broke. His legs collapsed out from under him and he fell to his knees. His head dropped to his chest. A strangled cry spilled from his mouth and the tears fell in torrents. His world came crashing down around him.

"Dean! Oh god, Dean!" A voice filtered to him through the haze of his sorrow. He should know it. He did know it, but the grief was too much and he couldn't surface from it. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, and pulled him in. He clung to them as though they were the only thing tying him to life.

{*}

The sudden sound of sirens and flash of lights were jarring in the quiet neighborhood. A sudden pounding on the door drew him away from his game. His stomach dropped and his hands started to shake. 'No,' he thought, 'please, God, no!'

He stood and walked to the front door. The moment was surreal. With steadier hands than he thought possible, he opened the door.

Jodi Mills stood, red eyed, on the front porch.

"I need you to come with me."

Dean.

No.

Anything but that!

Without a word, he ran out the door, barely pulling it shut behind him. They raced to St. Paul's, sirens blaring.

The snow had started falling.


	73. Chapter 73

When they reached the Emergency Room, he didn't wait for Jodi to stop the car. He leaped out and flew to the door. Once inside, he saw him. He was alive.

Crumpled on the floor of the hallway and covered in blood. He could hear Dean's tortured sobs breaking from him in uneven waves. He was alive!

'If Dean's alive,' he thought, 'then, who...?' It couldn't be! Dean had lost so much already. 'Please, god, no!' He rushed to Dean and pulled him to his chest. Dean's eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"Cas!" Dean moaned, "Anna!"

He froze.

"What?"

The noise of an infant being thrust forcibly into the world tore through the hall. Dean fell apart at the sound. He couldn't hold himself up any longer. He slid down to the floor.

"Oh, god! Anna!" he cried.

"What about Anna?! Dean! What about Anna?!" He clutched at Dean. Maneuvering them both around until Dean's head was cradled in his arm, he gripped the side of Dean's face with his free hand. Forcing Dean to turn his unseeing gaze on him, he asked again frantically "WHAT ABOUT ANNA?!"

"Cas!" Dean cried out, sobbing harder.

"Dean! Dean, look at me! Look at me, sweetheart!"

Sweetheart?

Why would Sam call him 'sweetheart?' Dean's gaze turned to the man above him. Slowly, painfully slowly, Dean began to focus.

A pair of piercing blue eyes pleaded with him to make sense.

"Cas?" Comprehension was beyond Dean. Was he hallucinating?

"I'm here, baby. Tell me what happened." Cas soothed. "Please," he implored, "tell me what happened?"

"Cas? CAS!" Dean tugged and clawed at the man above him. Feeling and life returned to his limbs and he climbed into Cas' lap, knocking him back into the wall. Dean sobbed even harder. "Oh, god, Cas! Tell me you're real! Tell me it's really you!" He gripped Cas' face with both hands as if he would never be able to let go.

"It's me, baby! It's me!" Cas' eyes spilled over. "What happened? Dean, please, I need to know!"

"There was an accident. Anna-she-oh, Anna!" Dean's eyes rained anew. "But who was with her? I thought you went with her? If it wasn't you, who was in the car?"

"Michael was with her," Cas confirmed. "She called me as I was headed out the door and said Michael was home. He got an earlier flight to try and beat the storms. That he'd take her. Dean, what happened to Anna?"

"She's-she's gone."

Castiel's blood turned icy. "Gone?" Dean nodded. The wailing sound of an infant still echoing near by. "And Michael?" Dean shook his head. "And...and the baby?" Cas' voice was strained.

Dean's eyes searched for the source of the sound. Cas understood.

There weren't words for the heartache that settled over them. They clung to each other in sorrow and grief, relief and comfort.

That was how Sam and Jess found them: on the floor of the hallway, Dean still seated in Castiel's lap, their limbs wrapped around each other, and weeping.


	74. Chapter 74

Dean and Cas stood staring in through the window of the nursery. They watched as the tiny bundle of pink slept soundly; unaware of the life that lay ahead of her, and the terrible sadness she had already endured. Dean hadn't been able to let go of Cas. It was as if Cas would disappear if Dean broke their contact. So he stood behind Cas, arms locked around his waist, watching the baby girl sleep.

"I'm sorry she'll never get the chance to know them," Cas' voice was rough with grief. Dean could only nod, his chin resting on Cas' shoulder. "Did she say anything to you? Anna, I mean." Dean took a deep breath.

"She said 'love them'," Dean's voice cracked at the memory. "She told me that the baby would need us. I didn't understand what she meant at the time. I think I do now." A soft gasp slipped from Cas as the realization of Anna's last request sank in. "She asked me to pray with her... I haven't prayed since my mother was still alive." Dean's eyes spilled over again, and Castiel didn't bother to check his own quiet sobs as they fell from him.

"She knew I wanted children," Cas whispered.

"She knew we both did," Dean replied.

"I never wanted it to happen like this." Guilt wound it's way into Cas' voice as he turned to bury his face in Dean's neck. Dean pulled Cas close, trying to calm the dark feeling from him.

"No one did, sweetheart," Dean soothed. "We have to think about the baby now, though. We have to do right by her. It's what Anna and Michael wanted."

"Dean," Cas looked up at him, "I don't know where to start. I- she doesn't even have a name. Anna and Michael never told anyone what names they had chosen. What do we even call her?"

"I don't know, Cas," Dean shook his head. It was all too overwhelming. They both turned back to the sleeping baby girl. A long silent moment passed as the two men watched their lives change before their eyes.

"Dean," Cas asked softly, "what prayer did you say with Anna?"

"The Hail Mary," Dean whispered. "They were the last words she spoke." Another long silence followed. When Cas finally spoke again, he sounded hesitant, almost afraid.

"Dean..." Cas' gaze flicked up to him, "could we..." he licked his lips nervously, "...would it be all right if...if we named her Mary?" Dean's eyes snapped to Cas. He pressed his lips together, and nodded, trying to hold back a fresh round of tears.

"Yeah, Cas," Dean's voice was thick and scratchy, "we can name her Mary."

Mary was kept in intensive care for three days following her birth. Her heart and brain activity were closely monitored due to the traumatic nature of her entrance into the world. Dean and Cas tried to be by her side the entire time, but had to scramble to get things ready for Mary's release. On the third day, the doctors gave her the all-clear to go home, stating that she was in perfect health. The nurses said she was 'strong willed', 'a survivor', and 'a scrappy little thing'. Dean's heart swelled with pride at the descriptions of their baby girl. THEIR baby girl. Grief and joy battled within him at the thought.

It took just as long for the legal paperwork to be sorted out before Mary Milton Winchester-Novak was allowed to be released into the custody of her parents Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. Although the state would be slow to recognize their marriage once it took place, it would allow both men to be recognized as Mary's legal parents.

They had gone to Anna and Michael's house the day after the accident to collect all the baby items they had ready and waiting for Mary. It was more than a little bitter-sweet. Dean sat on the floor of the nursery the Miltons had decorated, boxing up items to take home. He stood up to pull down what looked like well-loved, hand made Winnie the Pooh stuffed animals from a display shelf. Running his hands across the threadbare velvet of Pooh's arm, he never heard Cas enter the room.

"Our mother made them for us when we were little," Cas said as he walked toward Dean. "Pooh for Anna, Tigger for Gabriel, and," he reached up and pulled a small, pink pig from the shelf, "Piglet for me." He smiled fondly at the doll, though the expression was colored by sadness. His eyes were glassy when he looked up at Dean. "I never knew Anna kept them."

Dean laid them gently in a box and turned to press a kiss to Cas' temple. With a comforting hand to his back, Dean moved around Cas to continue gathering everything up.

It took four trips, and the use of Bobby's van to haul everything back to their house, but Dean was determined to have the room set up by the time they were allowed to bring Mary home. It didn't take long to convert the spare room. Charlie and Dorothy were more than glad to inherit the mattress that had once been Cas', and most of the rest of the furniture the room held.

Crib, rocking chair, and changing table were loaded in and looked right at home in the bright, cozy space. Dean checked the room over and over again, making sure everything was perfect for Mary.

The day that Mary was scheduled to be released, Dean was a nervous wreck, trying to get the car seat fastened into the Impala. He finally broke down and asked Benny to help him out before he and Cas headed out to pick Mary up from the hospital. After a brief lesson from the giant man, they were on their way.

Cas signed the last of the paperwork as Dean settled Mary into her car seat. She squeaked a bit in protest and squirmed as Dean buckled her in.

"Cas, is this right? Do I have this right? I don't even know." Dean shook his head at the buckles.

"Umm..." Cas' brow furrowed in question.

"Here," one of the nurses chuckled, "let me help." She showed Dean and Cas how to secure the buckles, how to tighten and loosen the straps, and how to make sure they were snug, but not too tight. With a beaming grin of thanks from Dean and professions of gratitude from Cas, the nurse wished them well as they headed toward the doors.

"all right, baby girl," Dean said to Mary as they paused to cover her against the bitter January air, "you be good and wait here with your..." Dean stumbled over what to say next. "Your...pops. I'll be right back." Cas smiled at him, though there was a hint of sadness behind his eyes. With a soft, sweet kiss to each of them, Dean braced himself against the icy breeze and trotted out to get the Impala.

Cas leaned down and placed a kiss to Mary's head.

"Your daddy is a funny man," he said. Then he whispered to her "and your...mother and father were wonderful. And they loved you, too. Very, very much. Never forget that, sweet pea." Mary slept on. Content in the warmth of her car seat and the love that surrounded her.


	75. Chapter 75

Gabriel, knowing how much Dean and Cas had their hands full, took care of the funeral arrangements for Anna and Michael. It was Mary's first outing, and despite Gabriel's eccentricities, it was a beautiful, somber, and reserved service. Dean, however, refused to dress Mary in black for it. Cas agreed with him.

"I don't ever want her thinking that her mother and father's deaths were her fault. I want her to know that it is a miracle that she survived it. That she is a miracle." Cas sighed deeply. "No baby should ever have to wear black."

The family decided that Gabriel, a business owner himself, would be best suited to handle the future of Milton Designs. He oversaw a quick and lucrative sale of the company to another that Anna and Michael had partnered with on a few of their larger endeavors, and the profits were set up in a trust for Mary.

"Well, baby girl," Dean whispered into her thick hair, dark as Cas', when Gabriel handed over all the paperwork, "I'm glad you'll never have to worry about money. I just wish to whatever asshole is up there watching all this happen that it could have happened another way." Cas' smile was both fond and achingly sad.

The first couple of weeks with Mary home went by in a haze of exhaustion and adjustment. While Dean and Cas had both wanted children, they hadn't been planning on one so soon. With Ellen's help, Dean and Cas were both able to keep their jobs to full time. Dean switched his schedule to work 6 to 2, since Cas was bound to the one set by the school district. Cas dropped Mary off to Ellen on his way to school, and Dean would pick her up on his way home. Dean dropped his shifts at the Roadhouse, vowing to spend as much time as possible with his family.

Before long they had established a solid routine, and Mary fell into it surprisingly well. They took turns getting up with her each night, and shared in the sleep deprivation. Sam often found the three of them napping in the living room when he would come home from school.

Three weeks after Mary came home, the dreams began.

They always started the same way: Dean arriving at the accident. From there, the nightmares varied. Sometimes it would be his parents, bleeding and lifeless in the car; just like it had been when Dean was eighteen. Sometimes it would be Anna, or Mary, or Jess. Jo and Ellen. Bobby. Once it was even Gabe. The worst were when it was Sam and Cas.

Dean did his best to hide the nightmares from Cas; he didn't want to worry his fiance. He would wake up shaking, covered in a cold sweat. If he were lucky, Mary would be awake, and he would have an excuse to leave the room and find comfort in holding his baby girl. Other nights, he would slip into the bathroom until he could calm himself enough to lay back down.

One night, after a week of the dreams, and a particularly horrific one where Dean stood in the middle of a multi-car pile up where every one of the people he loved lay dead at his feet, Dean wandered down the hallway in a pair of pajama pants to stand by Mary's crib, watching her sleep. His breathing was ragged, almost wheezing, and his heart ached at the memory of what should never be. After a moment, Dean hung his head and let the tears fall freely, grieving anew the loss of loved ones.

"Baby girl," he whispered, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't save them for you. But I will do everything – EVERYTHING – I can to give you a good life. Your pops and I, we...we love you more than all the stars in the sky. We always will."

Cas woke to the sound of Dean's voice, scratchy and crackling. It took a moment for him to register that he was hearing it through the baby monitor. He listened for a moment as Dean poured his heart out to the sleeping infant. His own heart ached for Dean, and he bit back the tears that stung his eyes.

Dean bent low over the crib, resting his arms on the rail, and his chin on his arms. He watched Mary sleep on in peaceful oblivion. He didn't hear Castiel enter the room.

"Dean?" It was so quiet, Cas wondered if he had even heard it.

Dean stood up straight at the sound, and turned his head to see Cas just inside the door. There was so much concern and love in the blue eyes staring hesitantly at him, that Dean's heart buckled in his chest and he turned to Cas, dropping his head and letting the quiet sobs fall from him. Cas pressed forward, pulling Dean into his strong embrace and covering his head and face in gentle kisses. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him close and sobbing into his shoulder.

"I can't make it stop, Cas," Dean whispered hoarsely. "I keep seeing it over and over again. Only sometimes it's Mary, or Sam, or-" his breath caught in his throat, "or you. And I can't stop it. I can't save any of you!" Dean's legs gave out, and the two men sank to the floor, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Sshhhh, Dean," Cas comforted, "I'm here. Mary and Sam are here. We're safe. We are all safe. Sleep, my love. I'll watch over you." Dean cried himself out on Cas' lap, on the floor of Mary's room. Cas slid down, tangling himself together with Dean on the carpet, and pulled Dean against him.

They woke to the squeaks and grunts of Mary, gearing herself up for a crying fit, and quickly checked the clock. It was passed six o'clock.

"Shit!" Dean leaped up from the floor and raced back to their room as fast as his aching body would take him. He picked up his ringing phone, and answered it quickly. "I'm sorry, Bobby, I'm sorry! It...it was a bad night. I'm on my way." Something about the way Dean spoke gave Bobby pause.

"You sound like shit, boy. What happened?"

"I...I've been having...you know what, it doesn't matter. I'll be in in a few."

"Like Hell you will. Who was it this time, huh? Sam? Cas? Mary?" Bobby asked with deep understanding. "How'd they go? Car accident? Were you the one driving?"

"How-? How'd you know?" Dean asked quietly.

"I was in Nam, ya idjit. You think I don't know what it's like to have nightmares? Flashbacks?" Bobby sighed. "You tell Cas about these?"

"...He knows now."

"Hmph," Bobby grunted into the phone. "Stay home. Sounds like you got somethin' you gotta take care of. 'Sides, we ain't got much on deck today. I'll see you tomorrow. And do me a favor, boy..."

"Yeah?" Dean asked tentatively.

"Find somebody to talk to about all this shit. I mean...a professional. Trust me, it helps."

"Yeah, okay," Dean nodded, "sure."

"And one more thing: call Ellen. Otherwise, she'll be houndin' my ass all day wantin' to know where the Hell her grandbaby is." Dean smiled at that.

"I will, Bobby," he assured. "Thanks." Dean hung up the phone and headed back to Mary's room where Cas was just finishing a diaper change. "Bobby told me to stay home," he said simply.

"Good." Cas nodded. "Why don't you get a bottle ready for Mary. I'll meet you downstairs in a few?" Dean nodded back at him, taking the fresh baby in his arms and stealing a sweet kiss from Cas.

Cas wandered downstairs a few minutes later, dressed in pajama pants and one of Dean's henleys. He made his way into the kitchen, and began to put together a full breakfast while Dean sat in the recliner, feeding Mary.

When the coffee was ready, Cas poured a cup for Dean and brought it to him.

"Cas," Dean's brow furrowed in confusion as he took in Cas' appearance, "It's a Tuesday. Don't you have somewhere you've gotta be?"

"Yes," Cas smiled, leaning down to kiss Dean's lips then Mary's head. "Right here."

"Cas?"

"I took a personal day. My students' are all taking midterms today. A sub can handle that easily enough." With that, Cas turned and went back to the kitchen to finish breakfast while Dean finished feeding Mary.

Ten minutes later, a pissed off Ellen burst through the door.

"Shit!" Dean cursed under his breath as he stood up from the recliner, Mary on his shoulder. "Ellen, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot to call -"

"Yeah, you're gonna be sorry, boy," Ellen scolded as she stomped up to Dean and plucked Mary from him. "Hey, sweet girl," Ellen cooed at the baby, "your dumbass of a daddy is gonna pay for this one, isn't he? Trying to keep my sweet girl away from me."

"Ellen," Dean started, "It's not like that at all. I ju-" Dean's words were cut off as a sharp slap landed upside his head. "Ow!" Dean rubbed a hand over the spot and Ellen jabbed a slim finger into his chest.

"Now you get your head outta your ass, and do what Bobby told you!" She pulled a small, well-worn business card from her pocket and shoved it into Dean's hand. "Here." With that, Ellen stormed up the stairs to dress Mary for the day and grab her diaper bag. Dean looked down at the card.

Missouri Mosley, PsyD

"Dean?" Cas raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "What was that?"

"That," Dean huffed, "was what happens when you cross Ellen."

"Yeah," Cas smiled, "I got that. I mean WHY did that just happen?" Dean heaved a great sigh. He set the card down and picked up his coffee. Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean moved to the kitchen.

"Uh," Dean cleared his throat, "that was Ellen and Bobby's way of trying to help." Cas tilted his head in confusion and scrunched his brow. Dean kept his gaze fixed firmly on the dark coffee cooling slowly in his cup. "...Earlier, when I was on the phone with Bobby, he...he told me...to talk to someone." Cas raised his brow. "You know...to...talk...about the...nightmares." He flicked his eyes up to Cas' face, afraid of the judgment he was sure he would find there. To his surprise, Cas simply nodded, looking down at the business card Dean had set on the counter. Stepping over to Dean, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss against his lips.

"He's right."

Ellen came down the stairs a few minutes later with Mary dressed and in her car seat and the baby's bag slung over her shoulder.

"You can come get her at six, when dinner's ready. Bring Sam with ya, and whatever other of you kids are floating around here then," she said without so much as stopping as she marched out the door. They recognized the order for what it was, and knew better than to protest.

"Was that Ellen?" Sam wandered into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"It was," Cas nodded. Sam filled a cup of coffee for himself and turned to lean against the counter. He looked from Cas to Dean and back again as if he had just realized they were there.

"What are you two still doing here?"

"I took a personal day," Cas said slowly, "and Dean...was told to stay home."

"You sick?" Sam asked.

"No," Dean answered quietly. "Just...had a rough night. Bobby told me not to come in..."

"The nightmares?" Sam asked gently. Dean's face was a mixture of confusion, embarrassment and shame.

"How the Hell'd you know that?" Dean's voice was as mixed up as his expression. Sam gave him a look that clearly said 'please, I'm not an idiot.'

"Dean," Sam shook his head, "you've been through Hell; mom, dad, Bela, Anna, Michael...Of course you're having nightmares. The question is; what are you going to do about it? You can't keep going like nothing happened."

"You sound like Bobby," Dean chuckled mirthlessly.

"No," Sam said firmly, "I sound like you." Dean's eyes shot up to meet Sam's. Sam placed his empty mug in the sink and headed out of the kitchen, patting Dean firmly on the shoulder as he passed.


	76. Chapter 76

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, twirling the business card in his hands, and listened to Cas start the shower. When he heard the door of the shower click closed, Dean picked up his phone and dialed. It was just past nine. He and Cas had spent the morning making and enjoying breakfast together followed by lazy kisses and soft touches as they cleaned up.

He heaved a sigh when the phone started ringing. He was really going to do this.

"Missouri Mosley," the strong, assured female voice on the other end answered.

"...Uh...yeah, um...hi," Dean stumbled. "I...my name's Dean Winchester. Ellen Harvelle-Singer gave me your card. She...she said I should call you."

"Well, Dean Winchester," Dean could hear her smile over the phone. It boosted his confidence a little bit. "You've called me. Now what?"

"Excuse me?" Dean was so confused.

"WHY did you call me? I'm sure there's a reason. People don't usually just go around handing out my business cards for no reason. So, what can I help you with?"

"...Nightmares." Dean rubbed a hand across his face. His exhaustion ran bone-deep. He was too tired of fighting all of it to keep any of it in. "I...I keep having nightmares about-" he took a deep shuddering breath, "about a lot of things. The car accident that killed my parents, and nearly killed me. About when I got shot. About the people I love getting shot. The latest ones are about the car accident that killed...my baby's biological parents. I...I held Anna's hand as she died. I had to do CPR on her until they could deliver Mary...I thought my fiance had died in that crash, too, but it turned out not to be him...All their faces; bloody and lifeless, I can't get them out of my head." Dean hadn't realized he'd started crying. "Sometimes it's me that kills them."

"all right, Dean Winchester," Missouri said gently, "here's what I'm going to do: I'm going to set aside this afternoon from one until five just for you. You are going to come to my office, and we are gonna chat, you and I. You tell me as much or as little as you want, and we will go from there."

"I'm not sure-" Dean began.

"You called me, remember?" she said, "You wouldn't have done that unless you wanted my help. Well, here it is, Dean Winchester. Take it."

"all right." Dean's voice was strained and tight.

"Good. I'll see you at one."

Dean hung up the phone and set it on the nightstand. He shook his hands to try to stop the trembling. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It felt good to have made the call. Better than he thought it would. The sound of the shower still running struck him suddenly, and he got to his feet.

Feeling lighter already, Dean slipped into the bathroom, undressing as he went. He climbed in the shower with Cas and slipped his arms around the slick skin of his trim waist.

"I made the call," Dean said as he rested his chin on Cas' shoulder. Cas turned to him in surprise.

"You did?" His blue eyes bright, Cas smiled encouragingly at his fiance. Dean nodded.

"She wants me to come in today at one and talk..." Dean tried to keep the look of expectation out of his eyes. Cas knew him too well for that.

"Would you like me to go there with you?" Cas ventured slowly. Dean swallowed hard and nodded.

"I don't think...you have to come WITH me, come with me,...but...would you come there with me?" Dean stumbled.

"Of course." Cas smiled knowingly. He turned fully in Dean's arms and pressed against him, sliding his arms up around Dean's neck. Gently, Cas brought his lips to Dean's. He licked his way in to taste the sweet flavor of Dean's mouth as he rolled his hips forward. A hot moan spilled from Dean's mouth, and Cas swallowed it down greedily.

Dean's hands clutched at Cas, pulling him close and surging to meet his every move. Cas groaned at the contact; his breath hitching at the feel of Dean hardening against him. He slid his lips down Dean's jaw, rolling his hips again, and ran his hands down the length of Dean's firm torso.

Pulling back slightly, Cas looked at Dean, desire burning in his eyes hotter than the water that poured over their bodies. He licked his lips, a small smile dancing around the corners. Slowly, his eyes still locked with Dean's, Cas sank to his knees, dragging his hands down Dean's body.

A sigh of longing escaped Dean as he watched Cas' hot, pink tongue peek out of his mouth to wet his lips again. Dean watched, hypnotized, as Cas leaned in slowly and wrapped his plump lips around the head of Dean's cock. The wet heat was enough to make Dean want to thrust forward into the welcoming home of Castiel's mouth. His hand flew out to the wall of the shower, and he bit down on his lips to keep from moving.

Cas looked up at Dean, silently giving him the permission his body so dearly wanted. Dean slid his free hand around to cup Cas' face, rubbing his thumb across his cheekbone. Cas looked up at him expectantly, holding Dean's thick, hard cock heavy against his tongue. Dean let out a slow exhale, sliding his hand to the back of Cas' head, and gripped the dark locks in his strong fingers.

Both men stilled, eyes locked: a moment of suspended time before the chaos of lust took over both of them.

Cas took a deep breath and slid his tongue across the slit of Dean's cock.

That was all it took.

The sensation spurred Dean into action. His grip on Cas' hair tightened and he thrust deep into Cas' mouth.

"Oh, fuck, Cas!" Dean moaned as he thrust over and over into Cas' mouth. "Feels so good, baby, don't stop! Don't stop!" Cas slid his hands around to grip Dean's ass, pressing him deeper. Hollowing his cheeks, Cas began to suck hard on the full cock that throbbed against his strong tongue. Dean's head dropped back and a low, rumbling moan crawled from his throat as he fucked into Cas' greedy mouth.

Cas' hands slid further back. With one hand he pulled Dean's cheeks apart, and with the other, he traced his fingertips over the tight, sweet ring of Dean's entrance. Dean bucked deeper into Cas at the sensation, crying out as his head hit the back of Cas' throat.

"FUCK, Cas! Yes! Oh, that's it!" Cas swallowed and moaned around Dean's length, and his eyes slipped shut at the taste of Dean's precum as it leaked out onto his tongue. Dean gasped at the vibration. "That's it, don't stop!" he cried over and over. "Oh, Cas..." Dean panted, "wanna see you cum." Cas looked up at Dean again, locking gazes. "Touch yourself." Dean ordered.

Cas' breathing hitched at the command, his neglected cock jumping at the authority in Dean's voice. This kind of assertiveness, almost dominating, was unusual for Dean when it came to their sex life, but Cas loved it. Cas released his hand from Dean's cheek and brought it down to wrap around his cock. His skin was white-hot and needy.

With quick, almost forceful strokes, Cas brought himself to the edge. Hovering there, he redoubled his efforts to bring Dean toppling over the cliff of pleasure with him.

With a new baby in the house, and not much time for one another as they sorted through the mess that had rained down on them over the last few weeks, it didn't take long for them both to reach the tipping point.

Slowing his strokes, Cas held his orgasm at bay and waited for Dean. He didn't have to wait for long. Cas felt Dean's shaft harden against his tongue and his grip tighten in his hair. Taking a deep breath in through his nose, Cas pressed forward down Dean's shaft, swallowing around the head as it hit the back of his throat.

Dean's movement stuttered, and Cas stroked himself faster. Four quick strokes, and Cas was cumming over the floor of the shower, moaning and shuddering beneath Dean.

The sight of Cas kneeling in front of him, lips around his thick cock, cum pulsing from his own dick and spilling across his fist was enough to make Dean cum hard down Castiel's throat with a loud cry. Dean rode out the aftershocks, Cas still suckling at him gently.

Dean's legs felt like jell-o, and he slid down the shower wall once Cas released him. Seated on the floor of the shower, Dean's body trembled from release, nerves and anxiety. Cas crawled into his lap, straddling his legs and wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. Dean slipped his arms around Cas' waist and pulled him closer.

"Thank you," Dean whispered against Cas' neck. He felt the rumble of Cas' chuckle against his cheek.

"You're welcome," Cas replied with a satisfied smile.


	77. Chapter 77

Dean and Cas spent the rest of the morning in bed. Not like they used to.

This time, they just slept.

Dean's alarm went off at noon, and he turned it off with a groan. He rolled over into Cas, pulling him closer and burying his face in the soft dark hair at the nape of his warm neck.

"We should get up, Dean," Cas sighed, running a hand over Dean's arm.

"Mmmm," Dean nodded against him. "I like the sound of that..." He rolled his hips against Cas, sliding his quickly filling cock between Cas' boxer-covered cheeks.

"That's not what I meant," Cas huffed, his smile barely concealed. Dean reached his hand forward, sliding it around Cas and stroking him through the fabric.

"Maybe not, but it IS a good idea..." Dean ran his lips along Cas' hairline, eliciting both a shudder and a moan from him. Dean felt him harden in his hand, and pressed forward again. Cas responded in kind, rocking his hips back against Dean.

"Dean..." Cas sighed, "I want..." he arched against Dean. "I want..."

"Tell me what you want, baby." Dean's cock leaked with eager anticipation. Cas turned his upper body so he could look at Dean as he rocked back against him harder.

"I want..." Cas' breath came in shallow pants. Dean's eyes were wide with lust, watching his fiance fall apart in his arms with little more than a touch of his lips and a caress of his hand. "I want..."

"Yeah, Cas," Dean moaned, "tell me. Tell me what you want." Cas licked his lips, his eyes locking with Dean's.

"I want to hit a coffee shop before we go to your appointment."

Dean froze. He was all shock and confusion. A sly grin spread across Cas' face. When he began to laugh, Dean pounced on him.

"You jackass!" Dean said as he rolled Cas on his back and climbed up over him. Cas laughed loudly as Dean began an assault of fingers across his skin. He did his best to pry Dean's hands off him, but Dean dove in with lips and tongue, tickling, nibbling and blowing raspberries anywhere he could reach. Cas laughed harder, and Dean let the sound wash over him. It had been a long time since he'd heard Cas laugh like that. Too long.

The sound was a balm to him, and his kisses turned from playful to passionate. Cas' grip on Dean's hands slid up his arms until their fingers laced. Dean pressed their hands into the pillow and shifted to settle between Cas' legs as he leaned down to capture Cas' smiling lips with his own.

Cas rolled his hips up into Dean's, rubbing their hard lengths together.

"Deaaaan..." Cas moaned loudly.

"Mmmmm, baby..." Dean responded, pressing down to meet Cas. He moved his lips to kiss down Cas' jaw and slid his hands down Cas's arms and torso, clutching at his waist.

"Dean," Cas panted, "Dean, I want-"

"So help me god, Cas, if you say 'coffee', you're sleeping on the couch tonight," Dean growled into his skin. Cas laughed lightly at that.

"No!" He said, grabbing the sides of Dean's head and bringing his face up to his own. Dean felt the shift in tone between them and held his breath. "I want you to make love to me."

For a moment, Dean didn't know how to respond. Never one for flowery words or 'chick flick moments', a plethora of cocky responses flitted through his head. He knew this wasn't the moment for them, but he was unsure what to say. He stared down into the depths of Cas' blue eyes and swallowed hard. Cas ran his hand across Dean's cheek, and Dean suddenly understood: words weren't needed.

They moved slowly, gently against one another. They knew they were pressed for time, but still, they didn't care. Dean slicked his fingers and worked Cas open with tenderness, savoring every sound and sight of the man below him. With their eyes locked on one another, Dean slid deep inside Cas, and Cas sighed into the touch. Dean's body shook with the effort of holding still to allow Cas time to adjust. After a moment, Cas nodded to him and Dean slid back. Rolling his hips, Dean thrust forward slowly until he pressed flush against Cas.

Dean wanted to show Cas how he loved him. How much he loved him. How he would never let him go. How Cas meant the world to him. How Cas made him whole.

He let his lips wander around every inch of Cas' body he could reach as he rocked in and out of his fiance. Touch and taste, sight and sound mingled in Dean's brain as he breathed Cas in. Cas soaked in the attentions of Dean. He knew this was how Dean could communicate with him, and Cas received the message; loud and clear.

Dean wrapped his hand around Cas and began to stroke him firmly. Cas arched up into the feel of Dean. The build was quick, and they both chased it hungrily. A panted litany of 'Dean' fell from Cas' lips, and Dean drank in the sound of his name.

"Cas..." Dean moaned against his skin. "Oh, god, Cas. I..." Dean panted. "I love you, baby. Love you so much."

Cas came at the words. Hard and hot, he painted his chest and Dean's fist, crying out Dean's name as he did so. Dean followed Cas at the sound of his name, as if Cas had beckoned him over the edge. Dean milked Cas through his orgasm as he rode out his own. Finally, he collapsed on top of Cas, wrapping his arms underneath the beautiful, sated and pliant body below him, pulling him close. Despite the hot mess pressed between them, Dean never wanted to move. Cas used what little control he had over his muscles to wrap his arms around Dean, sighing into his neck as he breathed in his scent.

For a few moments, they stayed just like that.

Eventually, however, logic and reason won out, and Dean glanced at the clock.

"Shit!" They had to be to Dean's appointment in twenty minutes. "Come on, Cas, we gotta go!" Dean raced to the bathroom as Cas chuckled at the nervous energy that suddenly sprang up in Dean. "shake your tail-feathers, angel!" Dean shouted from the shower as he turned on the taps.

Cas climbed out of bed, smiling and shaking his head.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He replied. Slipping into the bathroom, he loaded up both of their toothbrushes and carried them into the shower with him: two birds, one stone. He held Dean's toothbrush for him while he cleaned his own teeth and Dean scrubbed his hair for him. It was a pleasant sensation; having the man he loved clean his body with gentle and attentive hands. Cas smiled warmly and stepped into the spray to rinse his mouth and body. He switched places with Dean, and quickly showed him the same attentions while Dean hummed happily around his toothbrush.

Cas knew that what seemed like a happy mood in Dean was really anxiety that he was afraid to show. Cas knew, too, that the closer they got to the appointment – both in time and distance – the darker Dean's mood would become. But the thing Cas knew best of all: things were always darkest before the dawn.


	78. Chapter 78

Dean's hands drummed on the steering wheel. His jaw clenched, and his eyes watched the road, but didn't see the world. Cas watched him, studying his hard profile. The lines around Dean's eyes deepened as the seconds ticked by. Cas' heart ached for the deep torment he knew was pounding through Dean's veins. The music in the car was loud. Too loud. Cas knew feeling the vibrations through the seat and steering wheel helped to calm Dean, so he said nothing about the volume.

They pulled into the parking lot of the building where Dr. Mosley's office was, and Dean turned off the Impala. He took a deep shuddering breath and put his hand on the handle of the door.

Cas placed a hand on Dean's leg. Dean turned to look at him. Blue eyes met green, and Cas smiled gently at him. He nodded to Dean in question, and Dean nodded back in confirmation. They both stepped out of the car. Unsure if Dean wanted his space or wanted him close, Cas stood a few steps away, waiting to follow Dean's lead.

Dean heaved another deep breath, squared his shoulders and marched, determinedly, toward the door of the building: a man marching to face down the devils that had haunted him for so long. Cas followed behind, an angel on Dean's shoulder.

Dr. Mosley's office was on the second floor of the historic brick building. Dean raised his hand, clenched his fist, then pressed the door open with his palm, and entered.

The office was small and bright. A comfortable couch, and loveseat filled the cozy space along with a polished maple coffee table covered in outdated magazines. At the far end of the room, was a door – presumably to an adjoining room – and next to that, a table with a computer on it along with a small sign saying 'Please sign in'. Dean stared at it. With a hand to his lower back, Cas slipped around Dean to get a better look at the computer. Moving the mouse, Cas woke the screen, where a menu popped up. There was a blank space to enter a name and a drop down menu with appointment times.

Cas turned to look at Dean. He stood still, staring at the screen.

"Dean?" Cas asked quietly. Dean met his eyes and nodded solemnly at Cas. Turning back to the screen, Cas entered the information, and moved back to Dean. They sat together on the couch. Dean leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped, and stared at the floor. Cas, seated on Dean's right, leaned back and placed one arm across the back of the couch; a reminder to Dean that he was still by his side.

Warm sunlight filtered in through the window behind the couch. It warmed them both, and Dean was soon sweating in his jacket from the heat and nerves. He wiped a hand across his brow and rocked back and forth once. Cas moved his left hand from the back of the couch to Dean's knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Dean looked down at it.

The sun spilled across Cas' ring, making it shine brilliantly and throwing tiny bits of fractured light around the room. Dean's gaze shifted to Cas' face, and suddenly he was calm. He touched the band on Cas' finger, and his nerves fell away. It didn't matter what this Doc thought of Dean. How broken she was sure to find out he was. Cas loved him. Cas was with him. He could make it through anything. Dean smiled at Cas, and they stared at one another. It was as if Dean were seeing Cas for the first time, all over again.

Neither of them heard the door open.

Dr. Mosley cleared her throat. Dean and Cas both stood, when they realized they were no longer alone. They turned to find a voluptuous woman with dark brown skin and a halo of black curls. Her eyes were warm and kind, and they put both men at ease in an instant. She smiled welcomingly at them.

"Hello, Dean Winchester." She said it with such confidence as she faced him. She held out her hand to him. Dean shook it and darted a glance at Cas. How had she know which of them was Dean? "You must be the fiance." Again, the surety was somewhat unsettling as she took Cas' hand. "I'm sorry, though," she shook her head, "I'm afraid Dean didn't tell me your name."

"Castiel Novak," he said with a nod of confirmation. She smiled warmly at him.

"Well, Dean," she turned back to him, "let's have a chat." She motioned toward the door she had just come through. Dean looked up at Cas.

"I was thinking of going to go get some coffee," Cas began. He saw a look of anxiety flit across Dean's eyes and grasped his hand. "Would you like me to bring something back for either of you?" Dean heard the message hidden in the words: 'I'm not going to leave you, I'm coming back for you, I'm giving you an out to bring me in if you need me.' Dean nodded at Cas.

"That'd be great. Thanks." Dean's voice was thick and strained. Cas squeezed his hand.

"That's so very kind of you," Dr. Mosley said, her face lighting up, "I would love something. Whatever you bring is fine."

"all right," Cas smiled. He turned to Dean, "I'll be right back." Cas leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before heading out the door.

When Dean turned back to Dr. Mosley, he caught her penetrating look. It made him feel naked, and color flooded his face. She smiled at him and turned back to the room she had come out of.

"That's a good man you have there, Dean," she said to him over her shoulder as he followed her in the room. "He always that concerned for your well-being?"

"Excuse me?" Dean raised a brow at her. Had she understood Cas' meaning, too?

"Don't worry," she shook her head at Dean as she gestured to a grouping of four oversized, cushy armchairs. Dean sank into the comfort of the chair that faced the door. "If you're more comfortable talking with him here, I'll allow it." She looked down at her desk, pulling together some paperwork. Dean heaved a sigh of relief. Yup, she knew exactly what Cas had meant. And she knew Dean might need it. She looked back up at him, and caught his eye. "For now." Dean's brow drew down. "You see, sometimes it's easier for people to open up when they feel like they've got someone on their side – someone to fight for them. Eventually, though, people come to realize, it's not 'me versus them', it's 'them verses them'. Once that happens, people tend to not want to share those darker parts of themselves with the ones they love. Then I don't allow others to join us. You need to know, Dean, that this is a place for you to talk without judgment." Dean couldn't help the scoff that fell from his mouth. Dr. Mosley smiled. She leaned forward, the tips of her fingers on her desk. "You will learn quickly, Dean, that I don't say things I don't mean." Dean looked up at her, his gaze caught again by that penetrating stare. "No. Judgment."

Dean swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good," she said. She picked up a stack of papers, a notebook and two pens, and sat down across from Dean. "Now," she began, handing Dean the notebook and a pen, "this first part is easy. Just some basic information about you." Dean looked down at the items in his hands.

"What are these for?" He flipped through the empty notebook.

"You," Dr. Mosley said simply. Dean gave her a questioning look. "Well, I'm probably going to take notes while we talk, in case I have questions. Seems like you should be able to do the same, right? That is yours to use, Dean. Each time you come, I'll have it out for you. I will not open it, I will not read it, I will not allow any other person to see it. You can write how much you hate me, you can write how much you love butterflies, Hell, doodle in it for all I care. I don't give a shit what you write." She chuckled lightly, and Dean huffed a small laugh. "But you should be able to write something down, if you want to."

Dean looked down at the notebook and pen. He set them in his lap and nodded at them.

"So," she said to him. "Let's get started."


	79. Chapter 79

Cas stood at the door with a to-go tray of drinks in hand. He could hear Dean's deep voice rumble through the wood. He smiled. At least Dean was talking. Cas knocked gently.

"It's just me," Cas said. He waited for the door to open.

Dean's relieved smile greeted him. Cas held up the tray with a crooked grin. He pointed to the black coffee, and Dean pulled it out gratefully. Dean leaned in and stole a quick kiss from him as he pulled the door open wider, allowing Cas to enter.

Dr. Mosley's face lit up as well, when Cas drew near.

"I wasn't sure what type of coffee to get for you, so you have your choice: French roast – I brought cream and sugar packets if you don't want it black – or a caramel crème latte." Dr. Mosley smirked up at him, patted his cheek, and grabbed the latte. Cas smiled. "Enjoy!" Cas turned to Dean, kissed him gently, then headed toward the door.

"Cas..." Dean said softly. Cas turned back, meeting Dean's eyes. "You can stay, if you'd like." Cas walked back over to Dean and leaned against his ear. He whispered low enough that Dr. Mosley could pretend not to hear.

"I can stay if YOU'D like, sweetheart." Cas pulled back slightly to meet Dean's eyes again. Dean nodded. "all right." Cas pulled his coffee from the tray, placing the cardboard holder in the trash can and setting his coffee on the table to add cream and sugar. He pulled off his trenchcoat, laying it over the arm of a chair and smiled between Dean and Dr. Mosley as he sat down in the chair next to Dean, waiting for the conversation to resume.

After a few moments, Dean cleared his throat.

"I was just telling Dr. Mosley about Sammy," Dean said. Cas smiled brightly at him.

'A good, safe topic to start with,' Cas thought, 'and one that will give the good doctor quite a bit of insight.'

It was just after three thirty when Dean decided he'd had enough for one day. He had told Dr. Mosley all about his brother and about the accident that had killed their parents. She had listened quietly for all of the two and a half hours of their meeting, only asking general questions for clarification. When he started to fidget, Dr. Mosley finally spoke up.

"Well, Dean," she said with a warm, genuine smile, "now I know all about your little brother." Dean beamed proudly at her. "Next time," she said with a twinkle, "I want to hear about YOU." She reached out her hand for the neglected notebook and pen, slipping them into the folder on her lap, along with Dean's paperwork. Dean seemed a bit embarrassed when he realized this was supposed to be about him, and he had spent the entire time bragging about his brainiac younger brother. He nodded. "Good." Dr. Mosley chuckled, standing up and walking back to her desk. "Dean, I'd like to get you on my schedule for next week Friday as well. What time works for you? I am free after one."

"Well," Dean began, "I work until two, and then I have to pick up Mary from Ellen so she can get to the Roadhouse, and I'd like to shower before I come - I don't want to get your chairs all greasy-, so...three? Oh, and...is it all right if I bring Mary with me?"

"Only if you let me hold her," she laughed heartily at that. Dean heaved a sigh of relief and leaned back in his chair. "And three would be perfect. I'll see you then."

"Thanks, doc," Dean's sincerity was heavy in his words. Dr. Mosley smiled knowingly at him, and he and Cas both stood and headed out the door.


	80. Chapter 80

Cas followed Dean out of the building and back to the Impala silently. He waited for Dean to start the conversation. Unsure of whether Dean would be in the mood to talk or to let it go, Cas held back, once again letting Dean take the lead.

Dean paused, key in hand, when they were both seated in the Impala with the doors closed. He stared out the windshield and pursed his lips thoughtfully, his brow drawing down. For a moment, Cas was concerned. He placed his hand on Dean's leg.

"Dean?" he asked slowly. He watched Dean's jaw muscles jumped as he continued to stare out the window.

"Cas," Dean's brow furrowed deeper. Cas' heart sped up, this didn't sound good.

"Dean, what is it?" He was almost afraid to ask. Dean seemed so...closed off all of a sudden.

After a long, silent moment, Dean finally turned to look at Cas. His expression was full of concern.

"How do you feel about a June wedding?"

Cas just blinked. Really? THIS was what Dean seemed so worried about?! Dean's eyes darted back and forth between Castiel's. It was as if he were terrified Cas would shoot his idea down.

Slowly, a grin spread across Cas' face, lighting up his features. He nodded.

"I think that sounds perfect, Dean," Cas beamed. Dean sighed a breath of relief.

"Good," he said as he started the engine. "Good."

They didn't head straight home.


	81. Chapter 81

Dean drove downtown. Cas figured they were stopping by Heavenly Delights for some pie: Dean did deserve it, after all. He was more than a little surprised when they pulled up to the curb half a block away. It wasn't even four yet, and the road was nearly empty. They could have parked in front of the door, if they wanted to. Cas turned to Dean, clearly confused.

That's when he noticed.

Dean wasn't looking out the window at the bakery down the street, he was looking at the door of the business they were parked in front of. Cas turned back to see where they were.

Tessa's.

His heart skipped a beat. He turned back to Dean.

"Sweetheart," Cas said gently, "what are we doing?" Dean smiled at him. Finally. A great big, genuine, brighter-than-the-sun smile.

"Wanna pick out my ring." Dean climbed from the car quickly and slipped around to Cas' door before the dark-haired man had even processed what was happening. Dean pulled open Cas' door and offered him a hand. "Come on, angel." Cas took his hand, and they made their way inside.

The air inside the dimly lit jewelery store was warm and inviting. Dean smiled at Cas again.

"Dean!" Tessa's bright voice welcomed them. She moved out from behind the counter and walked toward the couple. Dean met her halfway, and they exchanged a quick hug. "You jackass, you never told me how the proposal went! What happened? How'd you do it? Gimme details!" Dean beamed as he took Cas' hand.

"Tessa," Dean laughed, "I'd like you to meet my fiance, Castiel." Cas, unable to resist smiling at the warmth between the two, reached his free hand out to Tessa. Without hesitation, Tessa wrapped her arms up around Cas' neck.

"Oh, I'm so glad to meet you! Congratulations," she said sincerely. She released Cas' neck, but rested her hands on his shoulders. "You've got a good man, here, Castiel," she smiled up at him.

"Don't I know it!" Cas agreed.

"Well," Tessa turned back toward the counters, "what can I do for you two love-birds today?"

"I wanna pick out my ring," Dean said with complete confidence. Cas' heart beat a happy tattoo in his chest at Dean's enthusiasm to be married to him.

"Great!" Tessa spread her arms wide. "What are you looking for?"

"Well," Dean's hand went up to rub the back of his neck; and Cas smiled to himself at the nervous gesture. All the confidence he'd had a moment ago slipped away, leaving a shy boy standing in the middle of the store. Cas stared at him searchingly. "I...I kind of know already what I want. I...just don't know if anybody makes it."

"No problem," Tessa grinned eagerly, "I do custom work." Dean nodded once, determinedly. "So, tell me what you've got in mind."

"I-I...want it to...sort of look like...a feather."

Cas gasped. Dean locked eyes with Tessa, and he could feel his face heat up, color flooding his features. Dean was afraid to look at Cas. Afraid that Cas would think it a stupid idea. But Dean was sure. He knew what he wanted.

Tessa looked from Dean's determined eyes to Cas' astonished ones, locked on his fiance, and back to Dean. She knew there was a story behind this, and she wanted to know it!

"...Dean," Cas' voice was breathy and low. He reached out a hand and placed it on Dean's arm. Finally, Dean met his eyes.

"Wanna have a little piece of my angel with me always," Dean said to him softly. For a long moment, the two men stared at each other, gazes locked. An unspoken conversation of permission, gratitude, love and approval passed between them.

Tessa was in awe of the sight before her. Never before had she seen a couple like this. They were truly one of a kind: meant to be. After what felt like forever, Tessa shifted and pulled a pad of paper and a pen toward her.

"...So...," she said, attempting to break the spell as gently as possible, "got an idea of what you want this feather to look like?


	82. Chapter 82

Dean and Cas were both flying high when they left Tessa's near five that evening. Both beaming, and only breaking contact when they had to go to separate doors to climb into the Impala. Once inside, their hands quickly found one anothers'.

They headed home to see who else was around before going to Bobby and Ellen's. Sam's car was out front when they pulled in the garage.

"Heya, Sammy!" Dean bellowed as they walked in the door. A loud thunk and a muffled curse sounded from Sam's room, quickly followed by Jess' laughter. Dean shot a look to Cas, who raised his brow in surprise.

"Be right down!" Sam shouted back. Dean and Cas stood in the living room, staring at the ceiling as they listened to Sam and Jess scramble around for a few minutes. When they finally appeared, they both looked a little rumpled and flushed as they slunk down the stairs. Dean cocked an eyebrow at his brother. Sam blushed to the ends of his shaggy hair.

"Ellen's expecting us all for dinner in fifteen," Dean said pointedly. He looked Sam over, and pointed at his chest. "You might wanna fix your buttons before we go." Sam blushed even harder as Dean stepped past him and headed to his room. Cas, knowing smile on his face, couldn't bring himself to meet the eyes of either Sam or Jess as he passed them both awkwardly, following Dean up the stairs.

Cas sent a message to Gabe, letting him know to meet them at Bobby and Ellen's. It took him much longer than it should have to compose the message with Dean distracting him while he typed it out. Firm hands running over his ass, soft, wet kisses brushing across the nape of his neck, Cas was sidetracked more than once. In the end, the message he sent was less than intelligible:

'Bobby and Ellen's for hand at 6neck see you Dean&'

He hit the send button without reading it.

"Dean," Cas breathed, "we don't have enough time!" Dean hummed against his neck.

"I can make it quick," he chuckled against Cas' warm skin. Cas turned in his arms and pressed their chests together.

"I'd much rather wait until we can take our time to savor it," Cas pressed his hand against Dean and stepped back.

"Killjoy," Dean pouted.

"Come on, sweetheart," Cas laughed, "there's a little girl who's been missing her daddy all afternoon." With that, Dean gave up the argument. He'd missed his baby girl, too. As Dean adjusted himself in his jeans, Cas' phone rang.

"Hello, Gabriel," he said pleasantly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Gabe laughed into the phone.

"That is still the term, correct?" Cas asked, confused.

"I meant the text you sent me, you feather brain. What the hell was that? Do I even want to know? Wait! Please tell me you aren't naked right now! And that Dean does NOT have you pinned up against something, having his way with you! Oh god, why would you answer your phone during sex?!"

"Gabriel!" Cas cut off his stream of ever-increasing questions. "Dean and I are not having intercourse right now." Dean rolled his eyes. "Much to his chagrin."

"Then, what," Gabe puzzled out the message in his head, "did your booty-text me?"

"No," Cas said, as though it should have been obvious.

"Then what the hell does 'BobbyandEllen'sforhandat6neckseeyouDeanampersand' mean?"

"Oh!" Cas' brow shot up.

"Yeah, 'oh!' What am I supposed to do with THAT little nugget?"

"I guess I was a bit...distracted when I sent that," Cas stumbled.

"Ya think?" the sarcasm dripped from Gabe, "care to tell me what it MEANS?"

"It was supposed to be an invitation to have dinner with us at Bobby and Ellen's at six tonight," the sheepish tone and the promise of Ellen's food quickly dissipated Gabe's annoyance.

"Oh!" Gabe responded brightly, "Okay! See you then!" And without another word, Gabe hung up. Cas looked at his phone for a moment, then up at Dean.

"I guess he's going to join us," he shrugged at Dean.

Dinner at Ellen and Bobby's was the usual affiar: too much food, cold beer, good company. Dean had scooped Mary up off of Bobby's chest the moment they walked through the door. Bobby's gruff 'damn it, boy, let her sleep. She was fine where she was,' and 'give 'er back, ya idjit,' entirely ignored. Dean tucked her close to his chest and buried his face in her neck, breathing deeply the scent of her. He didn't relinquish his hold on her until Cas all but pried her from Dean's arms, just as eager to see her and cover her with kisses. When Ellen called him into the kitchen to help her, Dean reluctantly left off hovering over Cas and Mary.

Sam and Jess wandered in a few minutes after Dean and Cas, looking much more put together than they had.

"Hey, Ellen," Sam said as they walked in the door, "what can we do?" Ellen turned appraising eyes on the two of them, and stopped. With a knowing look, she eyed them both.

"Mmmm..." she hummed, "looks like you've done enough for now." Sam's eyes went wide, and Jess' dropped to the floor. Dean let out a bark of laughter, and watched the pair of them flush red under Ellen's scrutiny. "You two can clean up."

"Oh, Sammy!" Dean laughed, "Did you honestly think Ellen wouldn't be able to tell?! That's HILARIOUS!" Sam flushed darker and sent Dean a scathing look. "Oh, that's..." Dean wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "That's priceless."

"Dean," Cas scolded, "leave him alone!" Cas remembered a time, not so long ago, when he had endured that same penetrating stare from Ellen. He knew what it was to be so flustered, and couldn't help but feel sorry for Sam and Jess.

"No, but seriously," Dean continued, "do you have ANY idea how keen this woman's senses are?!" He turned a smiling face toward Cas while he pointed at Ellen.

"Yes, Dean," Cas said firmly, "I do." Dean looked at Cas quizzically. "Now stop." The command from Cas left him with nowhere to go. "Our daughter needs a new diaper, Dean, why don't you attend to her. I'll help Ellen in here." Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no rebuttal came to his mind. He shut his mouth with a click as Cas handed Mary to him, a quirking smile playing around his eyes and mouth. Dean cleared his throat as he tried to shift in his jeans without anyone's notice. It didn't escape Cas, and his smile grew wolfish as he turned back to help Ellen.

Seated around the dinner table, the group chatted their way happily through the meal. Dean ate one-handed, refusing to set Mary down.

"She should be in here with the rest of us," he asserted, dismissing the idea that they could bring in her car seat and he could set her down long enough to eat. "Nah," he said, waving his fork, "'M fine. We're fine." Cas, knowing Dean needed the contact and the feeling of being needed as much (or more) as he needed to eat, didn't argue with Dean, and exchanged a look of understanding with Ellen.

As usual, Gabriel had brought dessert with him: an assortment of cupcakes, and a slice of pie for Dean. While they stuffed themselves with the sweet treats, Gabe spoke up.

"So," he said with a long sigh and a pointed look to Cas and Dean, "how come you two didn't stop in this afternoon when you were downtown?" Dean paused, a forkful of cherry pie half way to his lips. Of COURSE Gabriel would have notice.

"We had...something we needed to take care of." Cas spoke with a finality that would have ended the conversation with anyone else. But this was Gabriel. He was tenacious.

"And what was that, little bro?" he pressed on, not dissuaded in the least. Cas looked at him flatly, but turned a questioning eye to Dean.

"Went to go pick out my ring," Dean said as he brought his fork up the rest of the way to his mouth. "Didn't have time to stop in once we were done," he added with a 'bite me' smile around his pie.

"So you found something?" Sam asked, excitement bubbling up in him.

"More or less," Dean shrugged.

"The Hell does that mean?" Bobby gruffed.

"It means it was less of 'found something' and more of 'can you make this for me?'," Dean replied.

"Soooo," Jo hedged, her eyebrows rising, "what's it look like?"

"You'll see," Dean said around another bite of pie. His mouth quirked up in a lopsided grin. "Eventually."


	83. Chapter 83

Dean and Cas had casually let slip toward the end of dessert that they were planning on a June wedding. Jess had squealed, Jo had snorted 'how cliché', Sam had clapped his brother on the back, Bobby had nodded approvingly, and Ellen and Gabe had set about planning the menu for them.

It was nearly nine o'clock by the time Dean, Cas and Mary made it home. A bottle for Mary, a beer for Dean, a glass of wine for Cas and pjs for all three of them, and soon they were all settled in on the couch together.

Sam found them all curled up in a pile, like puppies, when he got home from dropping Jess off. He was loathe to wake them; they looked so peaceful. So happy. So...right. He slipped around the couch and lifted his niece off his brother's chest. Cradling her close, he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and gently shook him awake.

Dean woke with a start, his hands gripping for his missing daughter.

"Easy, Dean," Sam whispered. Cas stirred beside him, rubbing his eyes. Dean's eyes were wide as he looked down at his empty arms. "She's right here. I've got her. I'll lay her down. You two go to bed." Dean stared up at his brother. Sam smiled down at the baby in his arms. "She's out for the count. Besides, between the two of you and Ellen, I hardly get to see her." Dean rubbed a hand across his face. "Seriously, you two look exhausted. Let me take care of Mary tonight. You guys just sleep." Dean made to protest, but Cas laid his hand on Dean's arm, squeezing it gently. Dean glanced at him, then looked back up at Sam. He nodded. Opening his mouth to give Sam instructions, his younger brother cut him off. "I know, Dean, I've made bottles before, and I know how to change her diaper. Go to bed."

Mary looked tiny in the arms of his giant little brother. Sam beamed down at the sleeping infant. A warmth spread through Dean's chest at the sight of his family surrounding him: Cas by his side, Sam smiling, and Mary sleeping soundly in her uncle's arms. A strange, deep sadness flitted through him. Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He nodded up at Sam, smiling as he placed a hand on Castiel's knee.

Dean heaved himself up off the couch and stepped toward Sam, with a hand to his younger brother's shoulder, he bent down and kissed Mary's dark hair. He turned to Cas, offering him a hand, and helped him to his feet. Lacing their fingers together, Cas bent to kiss Mary as well. With a warm smile to Sam, Cas steered Dean toward the stairs and lead him up them.

Cas closed the door quietly, his hand still locked with Dean's. Dean turned to Cas, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Cas...," Dean started. Cas leaned in and placed his lips on the soft skin over Dean's pulse point. "Cas, listen." Dean placed a hand on Cas' chest and pressed Cas back a few steps. "Cas, I..." Dean swallowed hard, "I'm so sorry."

"Dean...what?" Cas' brow furrowed in confusion. "Why in god's name are you sorry?"

"Because...I've been so selfish. So-...so locked inside my own head, that I never stopped to even THINK about how you've been these last few weeks."

"Dean," he reached his free hand up to cup Dean's cheek.

"She was your sister, Cas. Your brother-in-law Yours. Not mine. You're the one who lost family, this time, not me. And all I've done – for WEEKS – is to wallow in my nightmares, trying to keep them from you. Trying to-..." Dean blinked rapidly, trying in vain to stop the stinging tears. "Never once did I ask how YOU were." His head dropped to his chest, and shame rolled off him in waves. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so, so sorry."

"Shh," Cas wrapped Dean in his arms and pulled him to his chest. "It's not a contest, sweetheart. It isn't about who is grieving their loss more. You are having nightmares about all of the horrors you've faced in your life. Dean, you have seen more death, more heartbreak than any one person should EVER know." Cas ran his hand down Dean's back, pulling him in tighter. Dean's arms wrapped loosely, weakly around Cas' waist. "Yes, I'm grieving. Yes, I miss them terribly. But, in time, the pain will heal. The hurt will wane. And I will still be by your side." Dean let out a strangled sob on Cas' shoulder. "You don't need to apologize to me. You have been exactly what I've needed through all of this, and I love you for it."

"But Cas," Dean continued, "I-...Mary-"

"Is our daughter now," Cas pulled Dean back to look him square in the eye. "And she wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you." Dean opened his mouth to make a retort. "Don't." Cas cut him off harshly. He placed his hands on either side of Dean's face, pulling him close."It's true, and you know it," he whispered against Dean's lips. "Please, don't apologize to me. I don't want it. I don't NEED it." Cas brushed his lips against Dean's. "I just need you."

Dean surged forward, slamming Cas against the door with a loud thud. Heat, passion, need, desire took him over, and his movements became frantic. Cas answered them with a powerful calm, wrapping arms and legs around Dean and rolling his hips down. Dean's hands slid down to support Cas, and he turned them away from the door. Moving quickly to the bed, Dean laid Cas out underneath him, sliding his hands beneath fabric in a frenzied attempt to get closer to him.

Thrusting down against Cas, Dean was nearly desperate for the contact, desperate for the friction. A sigh slipped from Dean's lips as he rocked against Cas, his cock hardening with each movement. He all but tore Cas' shirt from him, seeking out the contact of skin on skin.

With a determined grip, Cas grabbed hold of Dean's wrists, prying them from his skin and pressing Dean back. His lust blown, blue eyes flicked back and forth between Dean's wild, green ones.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart," Cas soothed, "we have all night. Please, slow down." Dean, chest heaving with his ragged breath, nodded. Cas' grip on him slackened, and Dean slid his hands up under his shirt once more. This time, they caressed. The passion and need were still a driving force, but the urgency had waned. Dean let his hands finally FEEL Cas under him; exploring and knowledgeable. He brushed his thumb across a nipple, moaning at the reaction it drew from Cas. Dean pushed Cas' shirt up around his chest, and Cas, taking the hint, quickly pulled it off.

Dean looked down at the bare skin of Cas' torso, laid out like a feast for him.

"Cas," Dean's voice was thick, "you are so gorgeous. I could live off this sight alone." He leaned down and pressed his lips against Cas' sternum, running a hand over his ribs.

"Mmmm," Cas smirked, tangling his hand in Dean's hair, "I think you'd miss cheeseburgers too much." Cas chuckled, and Dean smiled against his skin.

The tension in Dean drained away, and he was left feeling heady and light. He moved up Cas to capture his lips in a heated kiss. His hand slid back down the bare chest below him, fingers dipping below the waistband of his flannel pants. Grabbing both layers of Cas' remaining clothes, Dean tugged them slowly down his slim runner's legs, chasing them with a trail of wet, hungry kisses.

When Dean had Cas completely naked, he stood up to take in the sight once more. Hair a brilliant mess, skin flushed, pupils blown wide, lips parted ever so slightly, and cock hard and leaking, Cas was a vision. Dean didn't even try to hold back the moan that rumbled out of him. Cas smiled at him through his lashes, reaching one hand out to Dean and sliding the other one down the length of his bare body.

"Deeean...," the long, drawn out whisper of his name spurred him into action. Whipping his shirt off, and shucking his bottoms nearly as fast, Dean climbed back over Cas. "Dean, I want to feel you inside me. Please, sweetheart." Dean's breath caught at the almost pleading note to Cas' voice.

Dean surged forward, capturing Cas' mouth with his own, and delving deep inside. With a hand around Cas' back, Dean shifted them up the bed, laying Cas out on the pillows, close enough to reach the drawer without ever breaking contact. Dean fished out the lube, coated his fingers and settled between Cas' legs, all while lips and tongues continued their heated exchange.

Cas shifted one leg up and around Dean's waist, rocking up against him, urging him on. Dean slid his slicked-up hand down to Cas' entrance, pressing one finger against the tight ring of muscle. With a sigh, Cas relaxed and yielded to the pressure. Slowly, Dean slid the finger in and out, relishing the sweet drag of the pad of his finger along the tight heat of Cas.

"Dean..." Cas breathed. The sound of his name, pulled from Cas, made Dean's hard cock twitch. He pressed a second finger in. "Yeeeeeessss..." Cas hissed as Dean began to scissor him open. "Oh, Dean, yeeeessss..." Dean moved his lips down Cas' neck as the man below him arched into the sweet contact of Dean's fingertips against his prostate.

Kisses, licks and scrapes of teeth marked the trail of Dean's mouth down the gorgeous column of Cas' neck.

"Mooorree," slipped from Cas on a moan. Dean drank in the sounds of Cas; needy and wanton and everything Dean craved at that moment. Pressing a third finger in, Dean shifted to bring their solid, leaking lengths together. He rocked down against Cas, who gasped at the sudden friction on his oversensitive skin. Cas clutched at Dean's back, pulling hard to get him closer, closer. With measured movements, Dean stretched Cas wider. Cas was right, they didn't need to rush this. They had done that enough lately. Tonight they would savor it. "Dean, please. Please! I need you! Need you in me."

Dean shifted again, pulling back slightly from Cas. He sat back on his heels, fingers still working deep inside, and watched Cas writhing on the bed below him. Cas' hands dropped to the sheets, clutching, groping for purchase. He was flushed and panting, his eyes squeezed shut, chest heaving, cock leaking obscenely onto his stomach, legs trembling.

Dean curled his fingers and was immediately rewarded with a shout as Cas arched up off the bed. He did it again. Cas' body responded the same way, his cock jumping and leaking faster.

"Baby," Dean's voice was barely more than breath, "do you have any idea how amazing you are?" The sight of Cas, overcome with pleasure, sent a jolt of heat through Dean's body, making his ears ring and his limbs tingle.

"Deeaan!" It was a command, and Dean was eager to comply. Sliding his slick fingers from Cas, he wrapped them around his pulsing cock and stroked. He watched for a moment as Cas' hands moved. Cas lifted one arm above his head, his face turning toward the crook of his arm, chasing his own body heat. The other slid down to take himself in hand and stroke firmly as he waited for Dean. Hips rolling, eyes clenched, and obscene moans spilling from his mouth as fast as precum leaked from his cock, Cas was a thing of fantasies. Dean was paralyzed by the sight. He hovered, hand halfway up his heated length, mouth hanging open, heart pounding. "Deeaan, PLEASE!" Cas honest to god begged.

Rushing forward, Dean grabbed Cas' legs. Hitching them up over his shoulders and running his hands down Cas' thighs, Dean lined himself up with Cas' stretched out, raw little hole. He pressed in slowly.

"Oh, god, baby! You are so tight for me!" Dean's breath came in shallow pants. "God, you feel tighter than you did this morning! How is that possible?!"

"Dean!" Cas gasped at the feel of his fiance breaching him. His back arched up, and he gulped for air. "Sw-swollen," he finally managed. "You fucked me so well this morning!" A long, deep moan tore from Dean at the sound of Cas swearing. "Do it again, Dean! Fuck me. Fuck me good!"

Unsure if it was the sound of Cas cursing, or the improper grammar, Cas' words sent another spike of heat through Dean. He Gripped Cas' hips and pulled him down onto his cock. With more control than he imagined possible, Dean rocked his hips back, then slid home, deep inside Cas.

"YES!" Cas shouted, "Yes, yes, yes!" each word punctuated by a roll of Dean's hips. Dean's brain was beyond the use of words. He had spoken so many of them today, and the sight and feel and sounds of Cas were so sweet he became too lost in them to form words of his own.

Moans and grunts poured from Dean and mixed with Cas' entreaties for Dean to go deeper, faster, harder. Dean pressed Cas' legs higher, folding him in half and pounding into him. A moment of concern over whether or not he was hurting Cas, bending him so far, was quickly dispelled when Cas reached his arms up and wrapped his legs behind his shoulders.

"Holy fuck, Cas!" Dean came to a full stop, staring at his fiance wide eyed. "How...?! How did I not know you could DO that?! Shit!"

"Dean," Cas' voice was shaking, though his limbs were steady, even bent and tucked at such extreme angles. "So help me, if you stop again YOU will be sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Dean shut his jaw with an audible click of teeth, and pressed himself up, straightening his arms so he could watch Cas' reactions better. A twinkle came to his eye as he readjusted himself and began to thrust into Cas with hard, rhythmic snaps of his hips. Dean's breath was forced from him in huffs as he pounded into Cas, contorted and blissed below him.

"Oh, Dean! Don't stop! Don't stop! Oh, god it feels so good," Cas' voice got rougher with each thrust. Dean watched with awe and extreme arousal as his rock hard dick slid in and out of Cas' tight, swollen hole. Watched as Cas' entrance nearly begged him to push deeper. An impression only made stronger by the words and sounds grinding from Cas.

Feeling the pull of his release racing through his body, Dean shifted again, angling toward Cas' sweet spot, desperate to make his fiance cum first. It took less than three thrusts to find the right position. When Dean thrust against it, Cas' words were choked off. His eyes went wide, mouth falling open, as his breath stopped short. Wrapping a hand around his own cock, Cas stroked quickly, his body drawing tight. Dean was mesmerized by the sight of Cas hovering on the brink. His body took over as his mind honed in on CasCasCasCas.

Thrusting faster, Dean felt his own orgasm barreling toward him. His mind barely registered the voice that could only have been his own.

"Fuck, Cas, cum! Cum on my cock! Oh, god, baby, cum all over yourself!" His loud, growling voice rumbled through his chest.

Cas threw his head back as he cried out Dean's name. White hot pulses of cum sprayed from his cock, coating his own throat, chest, and stomach as he clenched around Dean.

With one final thrust, Dean's orgasm burst from him, the force of it nearly painful. He rode out the waves of it, rolling his hips hard against Cas, pressing as deep as their bodies would allow. He felt the heat of his cum as it rushed from his body, filling Cas. His body shook with the intensity of his release, and his arms nearly gave out.

Breath returned to Cas in gulping pants. He slowly unwound his limbs, and he and Dean maneuvered themselves, uncoordinatedly, until Cas was laying flat below Dean. Dean dropped to his elebows. Still buried inside Cas, Dean leaned down and licked up the still warm cum that had splashed across his neck. Cas hummed at the contact, bringing his groggy limbs up around Dean's neck.

"Damn, Cas," Dean murmured against his neck, "why didn't you tell me you were so bendy?!" Cas huffed a laugh.

"That was nothing," he sighed with a smile. "You should see me suck my own dick."

Dean leaned up to stare down at Cas. Pure shock was plastered across Dean's expression. Cas just smiled wickedly.


	84. Chapter 84

When Dean and Cas made their exit up the stairs, Sam turned back to the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Well, Mary," he whispered to her, "I'm not that tired yet, and since I don't get to spend much time with you, what do you say we rewatch the last Game of Thrones?" Mary slept on. "No objections? Good." With his niece snuggled close, Sam wandered into the kitchen to get a soda and make himself some popcorn. He didn't anticipate how difficult the simple task would be with a baby in his arms.

A loud bang sounded from upstairs as he started the microwave. Sam wandered to the bottom of the steps cautiously.

"Guys?" he called quietly up the stairs. "You okay?" Sam waited a moment for an answer, but none came. With a quick frown at the stairs, he turned back to the kitchen, not wanting to burn his snack.

It took two trips to get his snack and drink set up next to the chair in the living room. Sam grabbed a blanket, and finally sat down with Mary. Shifting her to his shoulder, Sam set the popcorn in his lap and turned the TV on.

As he cued up the latest episode, Sam thought he heard a sound seep from the room above him. Sam looked up to the ceiling, not entirely convinced that he had really heard something. Mary shifted against him, a tiny noise coming from her as she rolled her head from side to side, drawing Sam's attention away from the room upstairs. He cradled Mary closer. Pressing play, Sam settled a little lower in the chair, tilting it back a bit, to snuggle Mary in.

Ten minutes into the episode, a shout filtered through from above. This time there was no mistaking it. That was Cas. That was Cas ENJOYING himself. Another shout followed the first. Sam huffed, scowled, and turned up the volume. Mary shifted again, turning to suck on her fist.

"I swear to god, Mary, it's a good thing your fathers can't make babies together," Sam shook his head. "There'd be, like, a billion of you around here by now." Turning back to his popcorn and show, Sam did his best to ignore the noises above him.

At the point where he heard Cas shouting for Dean not to stop, Sam considered turning off the television and getting his noise canceling headphones. Instead he turned the volume up more, and pressed on – the show was nearly over. Mary started to wiggle, and her squeaks of displeasure prompted Sam to move her to his chest; one hand around her back, the other patting her diaper-covered butt.

As the credits rolled, Mary squirmed again, her face scrunching up and her legs pulled up tight. A long, loud fart rumbled out of her, and Sam looked down at the baby.

"You sure Dean isn't your biological father?" he quirked. The unmistakable sounds, smell and heat of Mary soiling herself were the only response Sam received. He laughed at how appropriate a response that was.

"Well, we'd better get that cleaned up," Sam sighed. "I don't think we should stop your dads right now. God knows Dean wouldn't bother to put on any clothes, and I don't think you want to wait until they're done." Hefting them both out of the chair, Sam headed upstairs to Mary's room.

As he climbed the stairs, the noises from Dean and Cas' room grew louder and more distinct. Mary fussed at her discomfort, opening her sapphire eyes up at Sam and scrunching her face.

"I know, Mary, I know. They are the worst," Sam sighed. "But they love you."

Half way through the diaper change, Sam heard, clearly, his brother's explicit descriptions of exactly what he wanted Cas to do. Sam nearly threw up. Shouts of each man's name followed, then silence.

Blessed, blessed silence.

Sam took a deep, relieved breath as he refastened Mary's pajamas. He looked down at the diaper bag next to the table and, with a quick decision, slung it over his shoulder. Picking Mary up again, he moved to her closest and pulled out the pack and play. Grabbing a clean sheet and a sleeping sack out of the closet as well, Sam headed to the door. He stopped for a moment, turning back and looking at the baby monitor on the shelf above Mary's crib.

Dean's cock made a valiant effort to start another round at Cas' words, but both men were too exhausted to give it a real effort.

"Baby," Dean rumbled into Cas' neck, "you can't say things like that and not expect me to make you PROVE it." Cas chuckled, wrapping his arms up around Dean's neck.

"Oh, I'll prove it all right." Cas pressed kisses to the side of Dean's head. "Just not tonight."

Eventually, Dean softened and slid out of Cas, though their bodies remained pressed together for long minutes afterward.

Dean laid on Cas' chest, his head tucked under the stubble covered chin of the man he loved. Their breathing slowed, and Cas ran his fingers through Dean's sandy locks as the endorphins swam through them both.

"Uhhhh...guys?" Sam's voice sounded scratchy and distant through the baby monitor. Dean and Cas both shifted toward the noise. "Please, for the love of all things holy, do NOT get up." Dean and Cas froze. "I don't think I could even look either of you in the face right now. Stay where you are." Smug satisfaction overtook Dean's entire body. Cas' flushed with embarrassment, and he covered his face with one hand. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm keeping Mary with me tonight, so don't freak out that her crib is empty. I'll set up the pack and play in my room. Just..." Sam sighed, "...try to keep it down, wouldya?"

Cas and Dean looked at one another, eyes wide in surprise. Sam was keeping Mary in his own room for the night?

"I suppose that makes sense," Cas shrugged.

"In what universe?!" Dean's laugh of indignation was met with a chuckle from Cas.

"Well," Cas was all patience, "he said he was going to look after her tonight."

"Yeah," Dean drawled, "and...?"

"And," Cas continued, "he doesn't have a baby monitor, and Mary's room is on the other side of the stairs from his, so he would be less likely to hear her in the middle of the night. This way she's right there in the same room as him, so he'll hear her when she fusses at three." Dean's lips turned down and his brow rose as he nodded in agreement.

"Told you Sam was the smart one," Dean chuckled. He slipped from bed to fetch a warm, damp cloth to clean them up. When he finished, Dean settled in on top of Cas once more. Laying his head down on Cas' chest, he wrapped his arms up underneath Cas' shoulders, and wove his legs together with Cas', snuggling in and making himself comfortable.

"You good now?" Cas laughed as Dean adjusted himself around Cas.

"Yeah," Dean nodded somberly, realizing he meant it on more than one level. "I'm real good." He closed his eyes and drifted off to the feel of skin on skin and Cas' hand running through his hair.


	85. Chapter 85

March, as the saying goes, came in like a lion.

Another round of bad storms brought more snowdays for Cas and Sam, and more body work for Dean. Despite the snow and rough roads, Dean kept his next appointment with Dr. Mosley. It went better than he expected it to. He finally opened up about himself a bit, filling her in on the nightmares that had plagued him since Mary's birth, and the drastically tragic events he had been through – starting with the accident that killed his parents.

Dr. Mosley listened with patience and understanding, letting Dean ramble on whenever he needed to. When silence would fall, she would ask 'and then?' or 'what happened after that?' to keep Dean going. She never once asked anything like 'how did that make you feel?', knowing Dean would shut down at the idea of sharing his feelings.

She learned as much from the things he didn't say as she did from the things he did.

"So, doc," Dean tried for lighthearted, "you think you can fix me?"

"No, Dean," Dr. Mosley shook her head. Dean's attempt at humor slid away, and he felt a sharp pain like a knife in his chest. His eyes dropped to the floor and he clenched his jaw. "You can't fix what isn't broken." Dean looked up at her. She smiled kindly at him, and a look of hope flittered across Dean's face. "I think you are hurting. And you've been hurting for a long time. I think you don't know how to move past the pain. Move past the guilt." Dean looked away again. "But you have to stop blaming yourself for these things, Dean. None of them are your fault."

Like lightning, Dean was up out of his chair. He moved to the window, his back to Dr. Mosley. He leaned his hands on the sill and dropped his head. Memories of Cas saying those same words – of forcing HIM to say those words – swam through his head, making him dizzy.

"I don't know how," he whispered. He didn't want her to see the tears as they fell from his eyes.

At their third session, Dr. Mosley sat with a sleeping Mary in her lap and asked about Cas.

"Tell me how you met," she said. Dean launched into the whole story of misunderstandings and false assumptions, the internal struggles they both faced of needing time and wanting to be with the other, and the house fire that finally burned down the last barriers between them. "You sound like a damn rom-com," Dr. Mosley laughed when Dean finished with his story – ending with the proposal and the plans they had made since. Dean smiled wide. "Dean, you have a good man there. He is good for you."

"Damn right he is!" Dean nodded.

"And you, Dean Winchester," she added sternly, "are good for him." Dean's eyes dropped to the notebook in his lap. He had never even opened it yet, but he needed a distraction; something to look at that wasn't the too-penetrating stare of Dr. Mosley. "Why is it that you don't believe that, Dean?"

"Huh?" Dean tried to brush off the question.

He opened the notebook. He put pen to paper, and started to doodle. Curving lines and nothing in particular.

"I said," Dr. Mosley repeated with gravity, "Why don't you believe that you are good for Castiel?"

"I never said..." Dean kept his eyes on the paper in front of him.

"Your words didn't say so, but they didn't have to, did they?" Dr. Mosley leaned back in her chair, shifting Mary to her shoulder. Dean heaved a sigh. He set the pen and notebook down on the table in front of him and stood up to wander around the room.

"I've never believed it," he said, barely above a whisper. "Look, doc," Dean turned back to Dr. Mosley with a half-cocked grin that they both knew was false, "I don't do chick-flick moments." Dr. Mosley's stare was hard.

"Neither do I." Her gaze never faltered. "WHY do you not believe you're good for him."

"I've never been good enough." The words slipped out before he could check them. His eyes, full of shock at his own admission, Dean stared at Dr. Mosley.

The floodgates had opened.

"I've-...I've never been good enough," Dean repeated. "Always a failure. Didn't finish school, didn't go to collage, didn't join the fire department for real – just a volunteer, not in a 'traditional marriage'," Dean threw his hands up to mockingly air quote the words. He grew more and more agitated with each statement, pacing faster and faster around the room, his volume increasing until, "and...and I couldn't save the people I love." Dean stopped. He leaned against the wall. He took a deep shuddering breath, dropped his head to his chest and slid down to the floor. "I couldn't save them." Dean let the tears fall. He held his breath to keep the sobs locked away, but the tears he let go of.

With Mary in her arms, Dr. Mosley moved to where Dean sat on the floor. Lowering herself down next to him, she passed him a box of tissues. For a long stretch, neither one of them spoke.

At last, Dr. Mosley broke the silence.

"Why didn't you finish school, Dean?"

"I knew I needed to get a job so I could make sure Sammy and I weren't split up," Dean said it as though it were the most obvious answer in the world. "The house was paid for, sure, but there are still bills every month I gotta cover." Dean wiped at his face and balled up the tissue in his hand, picking at the edges of it. "I mean, I knew Sammy was gonna go to college – he had to, with a brain like his. How else were we gonna pay for it? We had a little left over from the insurance policy, but between the house and my medical bills, there wasn't a whole lot left. So I started working. Started saving. Now Sammy's got a full ride, and I have enough saved to help him pay for whatever else he needs." Dean smiled a little at that. "I did get my GED, though. Bobby and Ellen insisted."

"So, you left school to take care of your brother?"

"Yeah, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Dean," Dr. Mosley said softly, "you may think that you couldn't save the people you love most, but you have done exactly that for Sam," Dean swallowed, "for Cas," memories of guarding Cas from Bella flashed through his mind, "and," Dr. Mosley handed Mary over to him, "for your daughter, Mary." Dean pulled the baby close to him, breathing in the comforting scent of her hair. "Please don't lose sight of those facts. Don't neglect those to lament for things you COULDN'T control."


	86. Chapter 86

That Saturday was Elizabeth's fourth birthday party. Dean and Cas bundled themselves and Mary up and headed across the street to Benny's house, giant gift in hand. When they opened the door, they were greeted by a bouncing birthday girl in a pink dress and tiara.

"Uncle Dean! Uncle Cas!" she cried excitedly, "I'm four today!"

"I know, princess!" Dean bounced back on his gorgeous bowed legs, setting down the overlarge package and scooping Elizabeth up in his arms. "and we came to have a party just for you!" They exchanged their normal greeting.

"Is that for me, too?" Elizabeth asked, eyes wide and tiny hand pointing to the giant box wrapped in Disney princess paper and sitting on the floor.

"Nope," Dean shook his head, "that's for Uncle Cas." Elizabeth looked at him solemnly, and nodded at him as though it were perfectly normal for Cas to be getting a present on her birthday. Cas rolled his eyes at Dean and set Mary's carseat on the floor, slipping his jacket off and hanging it up in the hall closet. "I'm just kidding!" Dean laughed. "Of course it's for you, sweet girl!" Elizabeth giggled, squirming from Dean's arms. He set her down and took off his jacket as Elizabeth ran to greet Cas.

Scooping Elizabeth up in his arms, they, too exchanged their greeting, and Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Cas' neck. Cas headed toward the kitchen and the sound of voices that spilled out from the rest of the house, while Dean got Mary out of her seat and followed after. With a twinkle in his eye, Dean wolf-whistled at the sight in front of him. Cas shot a arch look over his shoulder at Dean who grinned widely, waggling his eyebrows at back.

"Uncle Cas, look at the cake Gabe-iel made me," Elizabeth said, pointing over at the dining room table where a Barbie cake decorated to look like Elsa from Frozen sat in the middle of the oak table, waiting to be devoured.

"Wow! That's so special!" Cas kissed Elizabeth's head and set her down. He chuckled as he watched her skip away through the other guests. Dean sidled up to Cas, Mary on his shoulder, and wrapped an arm around Cas' waist.

"I love watching you with her," Dean whispered in his ear. "Can't wait until Mary is that age."

"Mmmm," Cas hummed, "don't wish away this time too soon, sweetheart. I don't want her to grow up too fast." He turned and placed a kiss to Mary's head, smoothing his hand over her soft, dark hair. "One day, all too soon, she won't want to snuggle with us like this."

"You shut your filthy mouth," Dean's semi-feigned horror made Cas smile.

When it was time for Elizabeth to open presents, everyone filed into the living room. Jodi sat at one end of the couch, Mary on her lap. Dean sat in chair nearby, Cas perched on the arm. When Elizabeth got to the gift from Dean and Cas, she tore into the paper, her eyes sparkling. Elizabeth squealed with delight when she saw the picture on the oversized box.

"Brotha', what have you done t'me?" Benny groaned.

"Oh, come on, Benny!" Dean laughed, "you got a two-car garage, it'll fit." Elizabeth pulled the rest of the paper off from around the pink, motorized Barbie Corvette as she bounced up and down.

"Be thankful it's this, Benny," Cas said gravely. "I had to talk Dean out of the drum set. This was his 'compromise'," Cas air-quoted. Benny wiped a hand down his face and shook his head with a chuckle.

"Jus remembe', fellas, payback's a bitch," Benny winked at the couple.

By the time presents were opened and the Elsa cake had been served, Mary started to fuss.

"Guess that's our cue," Cas said, taking Mary back from Jodi. They bundled up and headed back across the street to their house. Dean prepped a bottle for Mary while Cas changed her diaper then settled into the rocker-recliner to feed her.

Mary was less than interested in her bottle, and continued to squirm in Cas' arms. He lifted Mary to his shoulder to see if she would burp, but she simply began to cry. Setting her bottle down, Cas stood up out of the chair, and bounced her gently as he walked around the living room.

After fifteen minutes straight of Mary fussing, Dean finally pried her from Cas' arms. He did his best to calm her; rocking, bouncing, patting and rubbing her, but nothing worked. The minutes ticked by, and Mary's cries got louder and more urgent.

An hour in, Mary was still going strong. They tried gas drops, a warm bath, more layers, fewer layers, tylenol, laying her down, a bottle again, and working her legs to get out any bubbles she might have.

An hour and a half in, Dean was ready to take her to the hospital. Cas thought that might be a bit excessive, and suggested they call Ellen instead.

"She's been wailing for over an hour," Dean's voice was strained. "We've tried everything we can think of. I don't know what else to do!"

"All right, kid," Ellen soothed, "I got something on the stove down here I can't leave. Why don't you boys bring her down here, and we'll see what we can do." With that, they bundled Mary back into her carseat, grabbed their coats, and headed out the door.

Dean and Cas looked frayed as they walked through the door. Mary's cries had not diminished on the trip over.

"Dean," Ellen commanded, "you come stir this. Cas, give me Mary, and go fetch yourselves a couple of beers." Both men did as they were told without hesitation. Ellen took Mary, placing her up on a shoulder, and began to pace the kitchen. Rubbing and patting her back, Ellen did her best to calm the unquiet infant. It was no use. Mary's cries continued on, and Cas and Dean grew more concerned.

Ellen tried every trick she knew to calm Mary. None of them worked. Twenty minutes after Dean, Cas and Mary had arrived there, Bobby came in from the garage. He washed his hands quickly, shouting from the bathroom.

"The Hell'd you idjits do, pinch her?" Bobby made his way into the kitchen as he dried his hands. "Gimme her," he gruffed, waving his hand for the baby. Without waiting for Ellen to hand her over, Bobby scooped Mary out of her arms.

"Bobby!" Ellen admonished, "You're covered in grease. Go change first!" He blatantly ignored the order.

"Come here, peanut," Bobby cooed at the wailing baby. "These idjits pissin' you off?" Mary wailed again. Bobby pressed her against his chest, turned and walked to the living room with her. Dean abandoned his post at the stove and followed him to the archway, with Cas on his heels."I know, I know. They can be pretty thick sometimes. Come tell Grandpa all about it." With one hand around her back, and the other patting her butt, Bobby sat down in his chair and tipped back in it, laying Mary on his chest. Mary reached one fist up, curling it in the short hairs of Bobby's beard and gripping tight. "Tell me all about it." Mary's cries slowly settled. "Yeah? That all you got to say about it? You just needed your Grandad, didn't you?"

Dean and Cas stood in the archway, looks of complete shock frozen on their faces.

"The Hell just happened?!" Dean whispered.

"I have no idea," Cas shook his head. Ellen walked up beside them, a fond look in her eyes.

"Bobby Singer," she chuckled. "The baby whisperer."

"It's all right, peanut. I know," Bobby continued to coo at Mary as her whimpers died away. "Not a one of 'ems asked either of us if we want a drink yet, have they? Maybe one of 'em 'll pull their heads outta their asses soon and fetch us both somethin'. I'll bet your hungry after all of that, huh? And my beer just ain't gonna walk itself over here, is it?" Dean and Cas both snapped into action at Bobby's words; Dean prepping a fresh bottle, Cas grabbing a beer for Bobby.

"Well," Ellen sighed as she turned back to the stove, "since you're here already, you boys stayin' for dinner?"


	87. Chapter 87

Dean and Cas had no idea just how much planning they would have to do to be ready for a June wedding. They settled on the third Saturday of the month – after Sam and Jess' graduation and both parties.

They sat at the dining room table Saturday afternoon the week after Elizabeth's birthday, wedding magazines spread out around them with a pad of paper and a stack of sticky notes ready to mark ideas they liked.

Cas rubbed a hand across his face.

"I don't even know where to start with all of this," Dean spread his arms out, a huff of defeat breaking from his lips.

"I think we should make the call, Dean," Cas hedged.

"I hate to admit it, but...I think you're right." Dean pulled his phone from his pocket with a deep sigh. He held it up in front of himself and looked at the screen for a minute. He turned a level stare at Cas. "Once we do this, there's no going back." Cas nodded solemnly. Dean unlocked his phone and dialed. With a grim look, he put the phone to his ear. It rang twice before being picked up. Dean took a deep breath. "Hey, Charlie. ...We need some help."

An hour later, Charlie bounced up and down in her chair at the dining room table, her computer open to a program that Dean was pretty sure she had written herself. Dean and Cas sat with her; their eyes wide. Dorothy hovered over them, rocking side to side with Mary draped along her forearm. Her head tucked, face out, in the crook of Dorothy's arm, her limbs to either side and her butt securely settled in Dorothy's hand. Mary seemed to be enjoying the feel of the unfamiliar position, her eyes bright and attentive.

Charlie tabbed between pages.

"First things first," She cracked her knuckles. "Where we havin' this shindig?" Dean and Cas looked at each other blankly. "Oooookay..." Charlie pursed her lips. "So, let's look at location options." She clicked away on her keyboard for a few minutes. "Well, I think pickings might be a bit slim on such short notice, but we'll see what we can find."

Charlie's searching earned them three locations that both men deemed acceptable. She added them, along with basic rental information for each, into the page in her program.

"Next," Charlie continued, "We need someone to perform the ceremony."

"I have a feeling that's going to be a challenge," Dean sighed. "This is Kansas. Not too many pro-gay officiants around here." Cas' face fell at the thought, and Charlie's shoulders slumped.

"Nah," Dorothy smirked as she headed toward the kitchen to prep a bottle for Mary, who had started to fuss, "I got that covered." All three spun in their chairs to face her. "I'm already licensed to perform marriages in the state of Kansas. And, in case you were wondering; yes, I am a supporter of gay marriage," she chuckled. No one said anything, mouths hanging open in surprise as all eyes watched her head to the recliner in the living room with Mary and the bottle. "What? You're not the only gay friends I have. They had the same problem, so I figured I do something about it," she shrugged.

"All right, then," Charlie nodded once, "problem solved." Cas noticed the look in Charlie's eye as she watched Dorothy for a moment. He recognized it as the one Dean got just before he would tear Cas' clothes off and ravage him. Dean must have caught it, too. He cleared his throat pointedly. Charlie jumped and turned back to the men at the table, her face flushing as Dean raised a knowing eyebrow at her. Cas pressed his lips together, trying not to smile. "So, bridal party?"

"Sam," Dean said without hesitation. Cas slid his hand onto Dean's leg, smiling softly at him, "I always figured Sam would be my best man."

"And I always supposed Gabriel would be mine," Cas shrugged.

"Really, Cas?" Dean teased, "he's the best man you could find?"

"You do realize that the tradition of a best man and a maid of honor were brought about when marriages were arranged for the sake of wealth and alliance, and that – should something happen to the bride or groom prior to the marriage being performed and consummated - it was the duty of the maid of honor or the best man to step in and marry in their place? That is why, traditionally, they are the younger sibling of the betrothed."

"So, you're saying that if this were four hundred years ago, and something happened to you, I'd be stuck marrying GABE?"

"In theory," Cas smiled, "yes. Though, if this were three hundred years ago, you and I wouldn't be allowed to get married in the first place."

"Hmmm..." Dean leaned over, pressing his lips just below Cas' jaw, "then we'd just have to carry on an illicit affair and cause all kinds of scandal instead..." Cas leaned into Dean's touch, humming softly. Now it was Charlie's turn to cough pointedly. Dean smirked against Cas' skin before pulling away.

"Well," Dean sat back up in his chair, "you just make sure nothing happens to you between now and then. I'm not getting stuck with Gabe." Cas rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a fond smirk.

They were at the table for hours. They contacted venues, caterers, and party stores. They struck out almost everywhere. All of the prospective locations were either unavailable or not within their price range. Castiel sighed and stood up, taking Mary from Dorothy. He moved to the window, staring out at the drab, dead grass in the back yard. He remembered the first time he saw it, when it was blooming with life and color.

A thought struck him.

"Why can't we just have it here?"

Dean turned to look at him, shifting his arm up across the back of the chair. Cas turned back from the window, catching Dean's gaze.

"The back yard is big enough, we don't have to pay for it, and it's beautiful in the summer." Cas shrugged sheepishly, "at least it was in August, when I first saw it."

"It's true, Dean," Dorothy offered, "your mother had beautiful flower gardens out back, and you've done a really nice job of keeping them up." Dean looked down at his hands. "With the trees along the back and the colors in bloom..." she pointed out the window toward the yard, "damn, it would be perfect!"

"What if it rains?" Dean furrowed his brow.

"We'll rent a tent," Charlie shrugged. Dean looked at her flatly. "A big one." He rolled his eyes at her. "Look, Dean, they make tents that big! We'll see if we can rent one." And with that, she was scrolling through rental places in the area. "Here!" she said triumphantly, turning the computer toward Dean. Cas wandered back to the table to look over Dean's shoulder at the images on the webpage; large, white tents with decorative windows of clear plastic along them in all shapes and sizes. Dean's eyebrows shot up.

"Huh," he huffed, "who knew?" He clicked around the page, looking at the different sizes and styles offered by the facility. "What if it's nice, and we don't need the tent?" It was Charlie's turn to roll her eyes.

"We rent the tent anyway. If the weather looks like it's going to suck, we put up the tent. If the weather looks like it will be nice, we don't use it, or we leave the sides off, and just use the canopy for shade. Whatever we want. They won't set it up until the day before, and we will know the forecast far enough in advance to figure out how we're gonna use it."

"So," Dean leaned back, looking at Cas, "the back yard, huh?" Cas smiled and nodded.


	88. Chapter 88

It took them just over a week to get the major items squared away. They would have the wedding and reception right there at the house. They rented tables, chairs, a portable dance floor, and a tent large enough to hold two hundred guests. Dorothy would perform the ceremony, and had offered to help Dean tend the gardens in the months leading up to the wedding. Ellen had informed them that she would be providing the food – no ifs, ands or buts about it – and Gabe was already tempting them with unique cake flavors for them to test. Dean only pouted slightly until Gabe promised to have pies there as well. Charlie was already compiling a playlist for the reception, and Jess insisted on making the boutonnieres and corsages. Cas suggested they use flowers from Mary's gardens, and Dean smiled fondly at him. Sam and Gabe began conspiring about bachelor parties, and Bobby groaned at the thought.

They laid in bed one night, near the end of March, side-by-side and staring at the ceiling. Dean slipped his arm around Cas, pulling him to his side and placing a kiss in his hair. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's waist, and slid one leg between Dean's, tucking his head under Dean's chin. He dragged his fingertips across Dean's bare skin lazily.

"So," Dean opened. "Any idea what you're going to wear? I mean, I assume neither of us really wants to wear a wedding dress," he laughed.

"...A suit, I guess?" Cas shrugged. "It will be summer, so I don't think black tuxes would be wise," he reasoned, "and I don't think either one of us can wear white at this point...," a laugh rumbled through Dean's chest.

"Decidedly not," Dean shook his head. "Okay, then. Suits." Dean nodded, tentatively. "Sooo...do they have to match, or...? How's that work?" Dean looked down at Cas. Cas stared back blankly. "Call Jess?"

"Call Jess," Cas agreed.

Dean had to cover his ears when Jess squealed her excitement to be included in the planning of the bridal party's fashion. He was certain the windows, and his eardrums, were about to shatter. She bounced up and down in her eagerness to get started.

"Before we can choose suits for all you handsome devils," she held her hands up in front of her to stop any movement forward in the discussion, "I need to know what color the flowers will be that we are using from the garden."

"Uh," Dean shrugged, "...pink? And maybe some white?" Jess put her hand to her forehead, clearly trying to pray for patience. "I don't know the names of them!" Dean laughed.

"Wait! I know!" Sam grabbed Jess by the hand and dragged her to the hallway. "There!" he said, triumphantly, pointing to a photograph of Mary and John sitting on the lawn in front of a flowerbed in the back yard overflowing with pink and white blossoms. "Those." Jess smiled and squealed again, jumping up and down.

"Those will be perfect!" Her excitement was infectious. "Can I borrow this photo? Just for a couple of days. I want to see if I can find out what kind of flowers these are. I promise, I will be careful with it and I will bring it back in one piece."

"Sure," Dean said smiling.

"Ranunculus!" Jess burst through the door, beaming, three days later.

"Excuse me, Harry Potter?" Dean paused, halfway through a diaper change on the floor in the living room. Cas looked up from grading papers at the dining room table.

"That's the name of the flower," Jess slipped into the hall to rehang the picture. "I took it to the garden center in town, and they told me the name: ranunculus. They'll be perfect for your boutonnieres. Now, I'm taking each of you shopping for your suits, but you can't go together. I don't want you to see what the other is wearing until the day of. Got it?" She spoke with such finality that Dean and Cas were left with nothing to do but nod. "Good. Now, Dean, you and Sam will come with me this coming weekend to get your suits figured out. Cas, you and Gabe are on deck for the following weekend. Make sure you clear your schedules!" With that, she swept upstairs to go find Sam.

"What just happened?" Cas asked as Dean finished redressing Mary.

"With great power comes great responsibility?" Dean shrugged. Cas let out a bark of laughter as he turned back to his grading.


	89. Chapter 89

Dean could best describe his mood as...trepidatious.

Jess was a whirlwind of excitement and planning, as they made their way downtown.

When they arrived at the men's clothing store, Jess entered, beaming, with the terrified Winchesters in tow. Dean gave Sam a dark look, and they both braced themselves for the oncoming storm of try-on-a-thon that lay ahead of them.

"What can I help you with today?" an older gentleman with white hair and a gold pinky ring stepped over to help them. Sam smiled weakly at the man, and Dean tried not to think about how much this trip was going to cost him.

"These handsome men need suits for a wedding," Jess smiled as she took Sam's hand. The man from the store looked from Jess to Sam, smiling at the happy couple.

"Congratulations!" His smile was warm and genuine this time around. "When is your big day?"

"Not theirs!" Dean burst in – he wasn't old enough to even START thinking about Sam getting married. "Mine." Dean stepped forward, glaring at Sam, as if to say 'don't get any ideas', "I'm the one getting married. In June. Outside." The salesman turned his gaze to Dean and nodded.

"Excellent," he rubbed his hands together, "we will steer clear of black, then." Jess picked up the conversation then, explaining that she had an 'entire palate' picked out already, and she had looked on the store's website ahead of time to find exactly what they needed.

Pulling out a notepad covered with her delicate, looping penmanship, Jess began asking to see the suits she had chosen for each of the men in her charge. Dean did his best not to tune the conversation out, and looked around the store, noting the suits hanging in neat rows. He couldn't tell one from another. Black, almost black, brown, weird pattern... He was definitely in over his head. Turning around, Dean noticed the wall of shirts in a rainbow of colors; pinks, blues, whites, yellows, patterns and plain. It was overwhelming. By the time he turned to look at the ties, he was on sensory overload. He had to sit down. Dean rubbed a hand across his face.

It was a frenzy of movement around him, and Dean could hardly focus, let alone keep up. Fifteen minutes later, Jess handed him three suits, a half-dozen shirts and countless ties. It took him over an hour to try on all the combinations she had chosen.

At long last, Dean stood in front of a three-way mirror in a white shirt, pale, three piece, stone-gray suit, and paisley tie in blues, tans and silvers the same shade as his suit. He turned to Jess, throwing his arms out to his sides.

"Well?" he sounded exhausted. Sam snickered from the armchair he had quickly claimed while Jess ran Dean through the wringer. "Laugh it up, Sasquatch. You're next." Dean straightened the jacket.

Jess' smile widened.

"That's it!" She turned Dean around to face the mirror once more, fiddling with his tie. She placed her hands on his shoulders, stretched up to her toes, and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Cas will be speechless when he sees you." Dean blushed under her attentions.

"All right, all right," he waved her off, the color high in his cheeks. "Can I get out of this thing yet?"

"Nope," Jess shook her head. "We need to get it fit, first." Dean rolled his eyes. The salesman slipped to the back room to call the tailor out. Moments later, a tiny woman with a heavy Italian accent was fussing over him, pinning and marking the suit.

"You look good, this suit," she said to Dean. "Lucky man." She reached up, on her tip toes, and patted his cheek before she turned to leave. She spied Sam sitting in the chair. Even sitting Sam was nearly a head taller than her, she was so short. She looked from Sam to Jess. "This yours?" Jess nodded. "Lucky girl," the woman smiled knowingly at her. With that, the woman slipped back through the door she'd come from. Dean crowed with laughter as he strutted back to the fitting room to get out of his suit.

"Oh, Sammy!" Dean laughed. "Better watch out, Jess, looks like someone's after your man." Sam rolled his eyes, and Jess pulled Sam up out of the chair.

"Can't say I'd blame her." She placed a gentle kiss to his flushed cheeks, and began holding suits up against him. It took considerably less time to choose Sam's suit, shirt and tie.

Twenty minutes after Dean had changed, it was his brother's turn to stand in front of the three-way mirror. He was dressed in a French blue shirt, and a suit the salesman had referred to as 'camel', with a pattern to it that made it look like linen. Dean said it was brown. Sam amended it to LIGHT brown, and Jess rolled her eyes at both of them. Jess draped ties over the suit, trying to choose between stripes and solid. In the end, she settled for a silver tie with tiny pink dots embroidered into the silk.

Dean watched as Jess fussed over Sam's outfit. When she turned to the salesman, Dean caught Sam's eye in the mirror.

"Gird your loins, Romeo," Dean smiled wickedly. Sam heaved a sigh as the little tailor came back out to the fitting area, her face lighting up as she ogled the tall, young man in front of her. She barely came up to his waist. Shamelessly, she looked him up and down before she started fitting his suit. A stepstool was needed to allow her to reach the collar of Sam's suit, and she peered over his shoulder and winked suggestively at his reflection. Sam's face turned crimson. It was an endlessly entertaining ten minutes for Dean, and an excruciating lifetime for Sam.

When the little tailor, Nina, she told Sam, had finished, she stood in front of him and beckoned him to bend down. With a glance to Jess and a glare to Dean, he leaned down slowly. Nina took his face in her hands and kissed both sides of his face. She patted his cheek gently, mumbling in Italian, before she turned to go. They caught the word 'bello', and Sam turned to Dean, who looked like he'd just won the lottery; eyes bright and gleaming, Cheshire-cat grin, and face flushed with restrained laughter.

"Not a word," Sam pointed to him, "or, so help me..." Before the brothers could start up anything embarrassing, Jess pushed Sam toward the fitting room to change.

Shirts and ties in hand, the men made their way to the register. Dean braced himself for the final cost. He was pleased to see they had gotten everything on sale, and the total came in well under budget.

"Whaddya say we celebrate?" Dean asked as they headed out the door. Sam and Jess both nodded, smiling. "Good. Let's go get Cas and Sweet Pea." They piled into the Impala, and headed for home.


	90. Chapter 90

It was nearly five by the time Dean, Cas, Sam, Jess and Mary made it to the Roadhouse. Jo set them up at a booth in the back. Not far from the bar, but out of the way of traffic, and Dean waved at Benny on their way past.

"It's bad enough you leave me hanging to work with the geezers, Sam, you gotta come rub my face in it, too?" Jo smirked at him.

"Just couldn't stay away, Jo," Sam shook his head at her. Jo rolled her eyes as she turned to head back to the hostess stand to seat the incoming dinner rush.

"So," Cas began as he settled Mary's carseat on the stand Jo had brought, "I hear you guys had good luck this afternoon."

"Baby," Dean chuckled as he slung his arm up behind Cas, resting it along the top edge of the booth, "you and I have VERY different opinions about what 'good luck' means." Jess clicked her tongue and playfully slapped Dean from across the booth. "Well, I'm sorry," Dean shrugged, "but three hours of trying on clothes that I couldn't even see a difference between isn't my idea of a great time!" Jess tried to hide the look of disappointment on her face, but Sam caved like a sandcastle at high tide.

"It was great, Jess," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Dean's just an ass, don't listen to him." Cas slapped Dean for his insensitivity, and he backpeddled, realizing his faux pas.

"I didn't mean YOU suck," Cas slapped him again. "Just that I wouldn't even know where to begin! I, honest to god, couldn't tell one thing from another." Jess tried for a smile, but it was less than convincing. Dean switched tactics. "Jess, could you imagine what I'd look like if you HADN'T been there to dress me?" Jess let out a laugh at the thought of Dean trying to choose his own clothes for the wedding. "I'd have shown up in some old jeans and a greasy henley. Honestly, Jess," Dean reached across the table for her hand, "I don't know what we would have done without you." She squeezed his hand, a genuine smile returning to her face. "Now," Dean said as he leaned back in the booth again, "I'm gonna look damn fine for my husband on our wedding day." His lopsided grin spilled over into a full smile as he turned to Cas, "you won't be able to keep your hands off me."

"Please," Sam scowled as Meg arrived at their table, "you can barely keep your hands off each other as it is!"

"Well, well, well," Meg drawled, folding her arms, "look what the cat drug in."

"Meg," Dean said curtly.

"Dean," she replied mockingly. "Look at you; all growed up. With a man and a baby. Aren't you just the picture of domesticity." She pulled a pen and pad from her apron. "So, what'll it be, Donna Reed?"

"Whiskey," Dean replied with narrowed eyes. "Double". He pulled the keys from his pocket, and handed them to Sam. Sam's shocked expression flicked between Dean and Cas. Dean pointed to Cas, "and he'll have a Dirty Bastard." Cas turned a surprised and questioning look to Dean. Dean smiled wickedly, leaning close to Cas' ear, "'member the last time you drank Dirty Bastard and I had to take you home? Thought we might try that again." Sam sighed and shook his head, remembering pouring Cas into the back of the Impala. Jess' eyes went wide. Dean dropped his voice. "Except, this time, I'm gonna watch."

Cas flushed at Dean's words. The last ones were low enough that neither Sam or Jess heard them, but the intention behind them was clear. Meg, however, caught all of it.

"TMI," she said disdainfully.

"Then quit listening in," Dean shot back quickly.

With a huff, Meg turned to the others at the table, leaving Dean to try to keep Cas blushing.

"What'll you have, Barbie?" she tossed to Jess. She and Sam placed their orders, and Meg turned on her heel to go. Once she had left, Sam aimed a well-placed kick to Dean's shin. It was enough to get him to detach from Cas for the time being.

"Dean," Cas said lowly, "behave yourself. We are in public." Dean waggled his eyebrows at Cas, but turned back to the table. He didn't miss the gleam in Cas' eye, for all his words.

Meg arrived shortly after, drinks in hand, and took their orders. They chatted happily about how well things really had gone that afternoon. Dean teased Sam mercilessly about the tailor, and Sam teased Dean about the number of tries it took him to tie a tie. Jess allowed Cas to ask a few questions about Sam's suit, but told all of them that neither groom got to know what the other would be wearing until they saw each other at the wedding.

Their food arrived with Dean and Cas' third round of drinks. Both of them were a bit flushed, a bit more animated, and a lot more hand-sy by then. They dove into their food with relish, savoring the burgers. Cas moaned and hummed around his food, and Dean did everything in his power not to stare at the man next to him. He failed miserably.

"Guys!" Sam finally shouted. "Seriously? We're trying to eat here." Cas looked up, completely unaware of the effect he'd had on Dean. Dean jumped, and locked his gaze on his food as he finished eating. Cas' gaze flicked between Sam and Dean, who was aggressively NOT looking at him.

A sly, wicked smile crept slowly across Cas' face as he watched Dean do his best to focus only on the cheeseburger in front of him. Cas turned back to his own meal, and picked up the rest of his burger with one hand. Glancing up to ensure that Jess and Sam were otherwise occupied, Cas slid his free hand into Dean's lap.

Dean started at the feel of Cas' warm hand sliding up the length of his thigh and over his groin. Dropping his burger, Dean leaned forward onto the table, doing his best to conceal Cas' hand as it rubbed across his hot flesh.

"Sammy," Dean said gruffly, "you, ah, should...should show Jess how to play pool." Cas smirked down at his fries, he liked the idea of Dean trying to get rid of his brother. He showed his approval by squeezing Dean's cock firmly through his jeans.

Dean's knee hit the table at Cas' possessive grip.

"Oh, I know how to play pool," Jess commented over Dean's erratic movement, drawing attention away from it. Sam snorted at Jess' words, and she slapped his chest. "All right, smartass, let's see what you've got!"

With that, she shoved Sam out of the booth, toward the tables, completely unaware of the heated exchange happening across the table from them.

When the two teens had left the table, Cas turned to Dean.

"You shouldn't have sent them away," Cas purred into Dean's neck, his hand stroking up and down the hardening length within his fingers. Dean moaned at the feel of Cas' hand. Smirking to himself, Cas suddenly moved away from Dean and turned to their daughter, happily chewing on her hand as she sat in her carseat.

Cas plucked her from her seat and handed her to Dean, tossing her blanket over Dean's lap. Dean scooped her up with a natural ease, setting her up on his shoulder. He jumped again when Cas' hand slipped under the blanket, seeking out his dick once more.

"Caaass..." Dean moaned, half in protest.

"You see, Dean," Cas murmured against his neck, "this works out so well for me." He stroked Dean through the rough denim. "Your hands are full," he kissed the soft skin of Dean's neck, "and so are mine."

"Cas," Dean groaned, "I can't! Not with Mary right here!" Cas hardly registered the words. He was determined.

Popping the button on Dean's fly, he slid his hand inside the opening. Dean did his best to hold it together as Cas freed his cock from the confines of his jeans. Dean grabbed his wrist through the blanket on his lap.

"Baby," Dean shook his head, "this is wrong on SO many levels. We can't." Cas just smirked.

Without pulling his hand away, Cas leaned out of the booth.

"Hey, Ellen," Cas shouted to the energetic woman behind the bar. When she turned, Cas waved her over with his free hand, his other still fondling Dean. Smile on her face, Ellen sidled up to their table. Dean leaned farther forward, hissing protests at Cas, terrified at the thought of being caught like that by Ellen. Cas turned wide, innocent eyes up at her even as he slid his thumb across Dean's slit. Dean bit back a gasp. "I think Mary has a bubble," Cas blinked up at her, "Dean and I have both tried, but we can't seem to work it out. Any chance you have a few minutes to give it a try? We aren't sure what else to do. I know you're busy, but...no one cares for her like you can." Cas made a puppy dog face good enough to rival Sam's.

"Of course," Ellen waved a hand dismissively. "Give her here." She reached out for the baby, and Dean handed her over with a sigh of relief. Ellen turned and walked away, making the rounds with Mary, checking on tables as she went and showing off her grandbaby.

"Castiel James Novak," Dean growled as Cas dove back in to pepper kisses along his neck, "you are a terrible human being! You just pawned your daughter off in order to get some." Cas laughed against Dean's warm throat.

"No," he said, "I let our daughter have some bonding time with her Grandmother at the family restaurant, while I take care of her daddy. You should see how proud Ellen is to show her off." Cas slipped his hand beneath Dean's boxers. "Well," he chuckled, "maybe you should look later. Right now you're a little busy." Dean moaned into the sensation of Cas' warm hand stroking him firmly. He shifted lower in his seat, giving Cas more room to work.

Cas grabbed Dean's arm and pulled it up around his own shoulders, pressing against the heat along Dean's side. He nuzzled his face against Dean's neck, ghosting his breath across the tender skin as his hand worked up and down. Dean moaned, and his head dropped back against the booth when Cas' thumb slid across his leaking slit.

"I want to feel you cum all over my hand, Dean" Cas whispered against him. "I want to lick you off my fingers, and have you taste yourself on my lips." Dean's head snapped back up and he grabbed Cas by the back of his head, pulling him in and clashing their mouths together roughly. Cas turned his body toward Dean.

"I'd ask you boys if you want another drink," Meg crooned, suddenly right next to them, "but it looks like you're a little busy here." Without turning from Dean, Cas pulled his lips back far enough to speak.

"We'd like another round," Cas' voice was rough and deep. Meg stood her ground, an eyebrow raised, and her hand settled on her hip. "Now, please. Unless you'd like to stay and watch me suck my fiance off at your table." Cas shot a challenging glare up at Meg. Dean's eyes went wide, half with lust, half with fear that Cas might actually try it. Meg was startled enough by Cas' change in demeanor that she was rendered speechless. She turned away from the table looking both impressed and a little terrified that Cas might actually follow through with his threat.

"Shit, Cas!" Dean muttered as Cas' strong hand continued its ministrations, his wrist twisting as his hand slid up over the head of Dean's cock. "Please tell me you aren't gonna try diving under the table!" Cas smiled against his lips.

"I will confess," he chuckled, "I did think about it," Dean groaned. "But, no. That would be much too obvious. This however," Cas squeezed his hand around Dean, making him hiss with the pain-pleasure of his nearly too-tight grip, "I can hide well enough." He pressed his lips to Dean's once more, ignoring Meg as she returned with their drinks. She set them down pointedly. "Thank you, Meg," Cas said as he slid his lips down Dean's throat. She stood her ground.

"So, your devil horns what keep your halo up, angel?" Meg snarked.

"Good one, Meg," Dean huffed, "did it take you that whole time to think of that?" Dean waved a hand at the round of drinks. She sent Dean a withering look.

"Meg," Cas began with a smirk, his face still pressed into the crook of Dean's neck, "the only thing that keeps me up is the thought of all the deliciously sinful things I can do with this man's coc-"

"OH MY GOD!" Meg threw her hands up in defeat and stomped away. Cas chuckled again as he turned his attentions completely back to Dean and his...task at hand. Dean let out a laugh that quickly changed to a moan as Cas quickened his pace. His hips thrust up reflexively, and he clenched his fists, trying to clamp down any more noises that might give them away to the people around them in the crowded restaurant. Cas pumped him faster, harder, and Dean was on the edge before he even knew it.

"Dean," Cas breathed against his skin, "cum for me." Dean's eyes squeezed closed and he clamped his jaw shut as his cum spilled, hot and wet, all over Cas' hand. "Yeeessss," Cas sighed into Dean's shoulder, "oh, god! That's it, Dean." Cas stroked him through his orgasm, as they breathed heavily into one another.

Cas pulled his wet hand away as Dean reached down to tuck himself back in. Locking eyes, Dean watched with lustful fascination as Cas brought his hand up to his mouth and began to lick away the mess there. Cas closed his eyes and hummed as he cleaned his hand.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean's voice was wrecked, "that is so fucking hot!" He watched as Cas' tongue ran up each of his fingers. One by one, the digits slipped into Cas' mouth and he sucked them clean.

Neither of them noticed Sam and Jess return to the table.

"Uuhh... guys?" Sam said with no little annoyance, "what-?" Cas turned to look at Sam, all wide-eyed innocence again.

"I spilled on my hand," Cas said with a shrug. He gave his hand one more lick as he turned his wide eyes back to the man next to him, then picked up his beer. Before he brought it to his lips, however, he leaned over to a still stunned Dean. He placed a gentle kiss to Dean's lips, lingering long enough to ensure that some of the flavor from his own lips would be left behind when he pulled away.

Dean's spent cock twitched at the exchange. Cas took a swig of his beer and turned back to Sam and Jess to ask about the game of pool. Dean licked his lips, tasting the bitter, salty flavor of himself there. He never heard who won over the ringing in his own ears.


	91. Chapter 91

By the time they were ready to leave, Dean was more than a little tipsy, though Cas was just past a warm buzz. Sam herded them all into the Impala, clicking Mary's seat into place in the back with Dean's coat thrown over the top since Cas had 'spilled on Mary's blanket as well'. He nearly had to pry Dean and Cas apart, making his brother sit up front and Cas in the back, before he climbed into the driver's seat.

When they arrived home, Cas got Mary ready for bed while Sam drove Jess back to her house. Dean headed to the kitchen for some water, and prepped a bottle for Mary, then upstairs to the nursery to help finish putting their daughter to bed.

Cas was seated in the rocking chair, singing softly to Mary, who was curled up in his arms, when Dean arrived. Dean slipped into the room, handing over the bottle to Cas and leaning down to kiss both of them.

"I'll be in in just a few, sweetheart," Cas rumbled up at Dean, "why don't you go get ready for bed."

"But I'm not tired yet," Dean smirked.

"I didn't say anything about sleeping," Cas smiled slyly at him. Dean hummed against Cas' lips as he bent to kiss him once more. With that, Dean turned and left Mary's room.

Closing the door to their room behind him, Dean undressed quickly, tossing his clothes haphazardly toward the hamper. He pulled back the sheets and climbed into bed. Sitting himself up against the headboard, Dean tried to wait patiently for Cas to arrive. His mind wandered over all the things he hoped Cas would come do to him when he was done putting Mary to bed.

By the time Cas arrived, Dean was already hard. His pupils blown wide, and his face flushed. Cas slipped inside the room and closed the door, leaning back against it.

"Hey, Cas," Dean managed.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean swallowed hard at the way Cas said his name, and his cock twitched at the sound. Cas made his way into the bathroom, and came back with a towel. He crossed the room to the armchair underneath the window, and dragged it across the carpeting to set it at the foot of the bed, facing the headboard. Picking up the towel, Cas folded it carefully and set it on the chair. With a hard, hot look to Dean, Cas patted the towel over the seat then turned and headed to the closet.

It took Dean's brain a moment to register that Cas wanted him in the chair. He threw back the covers, crawled to the end of the bed, and seated himself on the cushioned seat. He slid his hands down the carved wooden arms of the chair as he waited for Cas to return. He could only see his fiance's back from his vantage point.

"Cas? Baby?" Dean hedged. He got no response. He turned to look toward the window, making sure the blinds were closed, and was startled when Cas was suddenly at his side again. Cas leaned in with a devilish grin.

"Wanted to try something," he whispered as he bent down. He brushed his lips against Dean's, but pulled back when he felt Dean lean forward to deepen it. Dean moved to bring his hand up to pull Cas closer to him, but was surprised when he found he couldn't move it. Dean looked down to the arm of the chair.

Cas' blue, silk tie was wrapped securely around his wrist, holding it down.

Dean's eyes shot to the other arm, and he watched as Cas fastened a second tie in a knot around his other wrist. His breath hitched, and his heart began to pound.

"Cas...?" Dean's eyes were full of arousal. Cas smiled down at him, cupping his cheek with one hand.

"You said you wanted to watch, Dean," Cas taunted. "That's exactly what I want you to do." He stood in front of Dean, knees brushing between Dean's and the edge of the bed. Cas drew his shirt up over his head slowly, teasingly. Dean let out a sigh at the sight of all that skin, watching as Cas' firm muscles shifted and moved just below the surface.

Cas watched as Dean's eyes tracked the movement of his hands as he undid his belt and slid it out one loop at a time. Cas smiled to himself as Dean's tongue peaked out to wet his lips when Cas' hands finally unbuttoned his jeans. Glancing down, he noticed the precum leaking from Dean, running down the length of his hard cock and disappearing between his legs. Good thing he'd set the towel down, they were just getting started.

Wickedly, Cas bent forward as he slid his pants and boxers down his legs. He slipped his tongue out and licked along Dean's length as he stepped from his clothes. Dean let out a long, loud moan at the feel of Cas against him. Then, just as fast as it had come, Cas' tongue was gone again.

"Shit, Cas!" Dean cursed, dropping his head to his chest, "You gonna torture me tonight?"

"For a while, at least," Cas laughed darkly at that. He turned and climbed onto the bed, making sure to give Dean a full, thorough view of his ass as he situated himself. Lying on his back, Cas scooted himself until his head was less than a foot from the end where Dean was seated. He tipped his head back and looked up at Dean's flushed and expectant face. With a wink and a smirk, Cas slid his hand down and wrapped it around his cock, stroking slowly, tantalizingly. He let out a soft hum of pleasure, and Dean's breath hitched again.

Dean's gaze was fixed on Cas' movements. His eyes flicked between Cas' hand, his face and the bead of moisture building on the head of his cock. Dean licked his lips as though he could taste Cas there, if only he tried.

Over and over, Cas stroked his length, savoring the feel of Dean's lingering looks, sighing at the sounds of Dean's blissful agony.

"Caaasss..." the moan slipped from his lips like water over rocks. It spurred Cas on.

Tilting his head back to catch Dean's eye, Cas watched Dean's face closely.

Pulling his knees up to his chest, Cas slid his hands underneath the small of his back. He straightened his legs, toes toward the ceiling, and pressed his hips up until all that rested on the bed were his head, shoulders, and the backs of his upper arms.

Dean's expression changed to one of confusion.

But only fleetingly.

With rapt attention, Dean watched as Cas slowly lowered his straightened legs forward over his chest. His toes were inches from Dean's face.

"Cas-" Dean's voice had turned hesitant, almost frightened. He gasped as Cas pulled his knees down toward the bed, spreading them to either side of his shoulders, and sliding his shins along the mattress until both legs were splayed wide and all of his most tantalizing parts were perfectly on display for Dean.

Cas threaded his arms between his legs, pulling them back farther and curving his hips down closer to his chest.

Dean struggled against his bonds, nearly desperate to be free of them.

"No, Cas, baby! You can't-" Dean's voice was high and strained, "Fuck, Cas, not when I'm like this!" Cas turned a gleaming eye to Dean.

"But, Dean," he crooned, "you said you wanted to watch." His voice dropped low and tempting, "and I WANT you to watch." He turned his focus back to settling his body in on the bed until he was, more or less, comfortable, sliding his hands up the back of his legs toward his ass.

"Fuck, Cas! Fuck!" Dean panted. "You're gonna kill me!"

Cas' hand slid over his balls, rubbing them gently before slipping farther down to wrap around his leaking erection. Curling his hips closer to his chest, Cas guided the head of his cock to his own mouth. His lips closed around it, and he swallowed down almost all of himself.

Dean sucked in a gasping breath as he watched the silky smooth length of Cas' skin disappear. He hadn't really believed until that moment that Cas could actually do it.

Cas moaned around himself, and Dean's hips thrust up wildly into nothing at the sound.

"Oh god, Cas! Fuck!" Dean struggled against his silken bonds, but they were too secure. Heat surged through Cas at how desperate Dean sounded. He wasn't sure if the physical sensation of pleasuring himself was better, or the way he was making Dean come apart at the seams.

Cas pulled off his cock with an obscene, wet pop. As he brought his fingers up to his mouth and began to suck on them, Dean's body began to shake. Cas soaked his fingers then dragged them slowly up to the puckered flesh of his entrance. It was almost too much for Dean to handle. Almost.

With a teasing touch, Cas rubbed across his hole, slipping one finger in with a moan. His other hand wrapped around his cock to pump it and he pressed his tongue up against the head to flick over the sensitive skin there.

Dean was reduced to a sobbing mess, clutching at the arms of the chair and writhing in his seat. His blood boiled, and his fingers ached to take over. But Cas was far from finished with him.

He pressed a second finger inside, scissoring himself while his lips worked away.

Dean was at eye level with Cas' fingers as they stretched and pressed. Cas rubbed across the bundle of nerves inside himself and groaned around his heated flesh. Licking away at the head again, he worked a third finger inside.

"Cas," Dean was wrecked, "please..." he begged. Cas ignored his request, reveling in the power he had over his fiance in that moment. It brought him to the edge quickly.

With one, final suck to as much of his length as he could swallow, Cas slowly unwound himself. He turned over onto his stomach and stalked to the end of the bed with a hungry look. He crawled up Dean's bare body, licking and kissing as he went.

"So good for me, Dean," Cas whispered against his skin. "Watching me, moaning for me. Begging for me." Cas straddled Dean's knees, sitting back far enough to keep from touching Dean. "Want to make sure you see me, Dean. See what you do to me." Cas took his cock in hand once more, and began to stroke himself quickly. "Want you to watch me while I cum all over you. Want to see you covered in my cum!" Dean shifted his legs, attempting to scoot Cas closer to his painfully neglected dick, but Cas braced himself from any movement Dean tried.

"Shit, Cas!" Dean couldn't tear his eyes away.

Cas' breathing turned heavy and quick. A flood of color rushed up his chest, neck and face, and his eyes fluttered closed as he came, hard, across Dean's chest, coating him with thick, white stripes. He pumped himself through his orgasm, rocking into his fist.

Falling forward, Cas crashed his lips to Dean's. He slid his legs off of Dean's lap and knelt down on the carpet in front of him. Dean tried to follow Cas' lips as he pulled away, but Cas stayed just out of reach. He bent his head and took Dean's throbbing cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and soaking it as best he could.

Dean threw his head back at the long-awaited relief of friction. Before Dean could do more than register the sensation, it was gone again. Cas slid his hand up through the mess he'd made on his fiance's stomach. Scooping up his warm, wet seed, in his palm, Cas brought his hand down and stroked Dean. Dean gasped at the action, and Cas clambered back up into Dean's lap. His legs over Dean's bound arms, Cas lined Dean's cock up with his entrance, and worked himself down the hard length. Dean clawed at him.

"Cas, baby," Dean moaned through gritted teeth, "you gotta slow down or I'm gonna lose it!" Cas laughed.

"But I WANT to make you lose it, sweetheart." He leaned back, bracing his hands on Dean's knees, lifted himself up slightly, then slid back down farther.

"Oh, god! Oh, Cas! Cas!" Dean cried over and over as Cas worked himself up and down his length. Dean rocked his hips up into the warm, welcoming heat of Cas.

"Look at you," Cas smiled, swiping a hand through the mess left on Dean's chest and rubbing it into his skin, "so hot like this; covered in my cum." Dean moaned. "Did you like watching me, Dean? Did you like seeing how flexible I am?" Dean nodded, unable to form words. "Show me, Dean. Cum for me. Show me how much you liked it."

Dean's vision went fuzzy as he emptied himself into Cas. He gasped his way through wave after wave of pleasure, Cas riding him through it. He hissed when the sensation became too much, and Cas stilled his movements; Dean still buried inside him.

Cas leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pressing their lips together in lazy kisses. Dean panted into Cas' mouth as his heart continued to race.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean huffed against Cas' skin, "I didn't think you were serious about being able to do that." Cas laughed at that. He reached down and untied the knots holding Dean's wrists. Dean let out a soft sigh when he was released, dropping his head back. Cas rubbed at the delicate skin of Dean's wrists, peppering them with kisses and massaging away the redness from Dean's struggling.

He slid off Dean and went to the bathroom to fetch a damp cloth to clean them with. Back within moments, Cas looked down at Dean; flushed, sweating, and covered in cum. A possessive glee ran through his veins as he knelt again in front of Dean.

Dean's eyes fluttered open at the first gentle touch of Cas' hands cleaning him up. He reached a hand out to cup around Cas' cheek. Cas paused his attentions to look up at Dean. He turned into Dean's touch, kissing the palm of his hand and smiling up at his lover.

Their limbs were heavy and sluggish by the time they made it into the bed. Neither one spoke, but they had no need for words. They curled around one another, tangling their limbs, and drifted off to a blissfully contented sleep.


	92. Chapter 92

Dean woke up slowly, with his arm around Cas' waist and his head on Cas' chest. Something warm and small rested on his cheek. Dean opened his tired eyes to see Mary's sleeping face mere inches away from his own. He studied her delicate features: dimpled chin, full, pink, cupid bow lips, dark hair a tousled mess and dark lashes fanned against her round cheeks. In that moment, the family resemblance between Mary and Cas was almost uncanny. He smiled against Cas' warm chest, and turned to kiss the tiny fist curled against his skin.

Mary squeaked as the stubble of her father's cheek slid across her fingers, and she clutched at the lips that pressed their love into her hand. She squirmed against her other father's chest, and Cas, propped up and still sleeping soundly, tightened his gentle grip on her. His other arm twitched underneath Dean's neck, reflexively pulling closer both of the dearest people in his life.

Dean slid his hand up over Cas'. He shifted his head up slightly to watch Cas' peaceful face. He looked every part an angel in his sleep. Dean wanted to savor the moment, burn it into his memory. In that moment, his life was perfect.

He savored the time with his family, but eventually Mary began to fuss and Dean's stomach echoed the sentiment of his baby girl. Dean pressed himself up, placing a gentle kiss to Cas' slowly waking lips.

"Hey, baby," Dean whispered against Cas' mouth. Cas hummed appreciatively as he returned the warm attentions, and raised his hand to stroke down Dean's cheek. "How about some coffee?" Cas moaned at the prospect. Dean clambered out of bed, his head still fuzzy and aching dully from the alcohol the night before. He slipped on a pair of pajama pants and leaned down to pluck Mary from Cas' chest.

Changing Mary quickly, Dean slipped downstairs to start coffee and fix a bottle for Mary. Cas wandered down a few minutes later, still half asleep. He filled two mugs with coffee, prepped one for himself and brought the other to Dean.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the grumpy face and disheveled hair that greeted him along with the coffee. Cas grumbled at him before turning back to the kitchen.

"So, what's on the docket for today, sunshine?" Dean couldn't keep the humor from his voice. Cas simply glared at him over the rim of his own mug. Dean bit his lip and turned back to Mary to keep from laughing out loud.

"Gabriel is coming over later this afternoon," Cas said once his coffee was half gone. Dean raised his brows at that, but Cas didn't continue again until his mug was empty. "He's insisting on doing a cake testing with us." Dean was hard-pressed not to roll his eyes at that. The idea of spending the afternoon around the hyper-active and boisterous little man while fighting a hangover was less than appealing.

True to form, Gabriel showed up at two that afternoon, carrying boxes of pastries and singing 'here comes the bride' at the top of his lungs. Cas shushed him in an attempt to keep him from waking Mary, who was upstairs in her crib. Blessedly, Dean's hangover had long since faded, and he was braced for the onslaught of Gabe's personality.

"Dean-o!" Gabriel crowed, "don't worry," he dropped his voice to a conspiratorial stage whisper, "I brought pie, too." Dean perked up at that, and followed the baker into the dining room. Cas gathered plates, forks, napkins and joined the other men. "So, I know Jess is working, but where's the Samsquatch?" Gabriel inquired when he noticed Cas had only brought three place settings.

"Workin', too," Dean headed to the kitchen to start another pot of coffee and grab a glass of water. "He had to switch shifts to go get his suit, so he's at the Roadhouse until nine." Gabriel nodded, and opened the first box.

Inside, there were a half-dozen cupcakes. Each a different flavor combination, and each beautifully decorated. Dean couldn't help but be impressed, and Cas couldn't help but smile.

"I call this the 'something old' collection. These are your boring, tried-and-true, most ordered combos." Gabriel pointed to each of the cupcakes as he described them. "We have plain white with buttercream frosting, french vanilla with a light, whipped-cream frosting, red velvet with cream cheese frosting, chocolate with a chocolate fudge frosting, lemon with buttercream, and carrot cake." Neither Dean nor Cas seemed overly excited about the traditional offerings. They cut pieces of each of the cupcakes, sampling them and savoring the flavors. Though they weren't what the couple were hoping for for their big day, neither of them could deny that they were delicious.

After a brief discussion over the merits of each one, Gabriel grabbed the next box.

"How about 'something new'?" He opened the box, pointing again as he went. "Almond cake with strawberry-rhubarb frosting, fudge cake with salted caramel frosting, dark chocolate with candied ginger frosting, blood orange cake with dark chocolate ganache, cinnamon stout cake with Irish cream frosting, and maple-bacon cake with maple buttercream frosting."

"Maple-bacon?" Dean raised his eyebrows in near disbelief. Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah. Very trendy combo right now," Gabe confirmed. Dean huffed a laugh at that, and Gabe put on airs. "Not everyone has as...refined a palate as you," Gabriel's sarcasm earned him nothing more than an eye roll from Dean.

They tried each of the cupcakes in the second box. Dean had to admit, the maple-bacon cupcake wasn't half bad. Cas favored the dark chocolate with candied ginger frosting, while Dean wavered between the almond and the cinnamon stout. Neither was sure which to pick.

Sitting at the table, Dean and Cas looked around them at the variety. Dean heaved a sigh.

"Who says we have to have a CAKE anyway?" Cas shrugged. Dean turned to him expectantly.

"You can't NOT have dessert," Gabriel said incredulously.

"That's not what I'm saying!" Cas shook his head. "Who says it has to be a cake that we cut?" Dean looked hopeful. Cas turned sparkling eyes to him. "Why can't we cut a pie instead?"

Dean launched himself at Cas, grabbing his face in both hands and smashing their lips together, nearly knocking the dark-haired man out of his chair. Cas laughed into the kiss, placing his hands on Dean's wrists. With a loud, smacking pop, Dean pulled off of Cas.

"God, you're brilliant," Dean beamed.

"Well, it's OUR wedding. Shouldn't we have things there that make us happy?" Cas reasoned. He turned to Dean. "Pie makes you happy, and I'm indifferent to which type of dessert we have, so let's have pie!"

"Pie it is!" Dean clapped his hands once and rubbed his palms together.

"But all my cupcakes!" Gabriel pouted. Cas looked from one man to the other.

"Tell you what, we'll have a whole dessert table. Gabe, you make whatever cupcakes your heart desires, and at least four different kinds of pies. We'll cut a pie instead of a cake, and everyone can have whatever dessert suits them best." Cas turned back to his brother. "Gabe, I think an apple pie for us to cut, since that is Dean's favorite."

"Sounds good, baby bro," Gabe smiled. Dean was beside himself with excitement.

"And," Cas continued, eyes still on his brother, "I'd like to make the filling for the apple pie, if you would make the crust?"

"Can do, Cassafrass." Gabriel smiled.

"Excellent," Dean said, "now, you said something about how you brought pie?" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"You really do have a one-track mind, don't you?" Gabriel pulled the third box over dramatically, opening it with a flourish. Inside were slices of apple, cherry, blueberry, strawberry-rhubarb, mixed berry and pecan. Dean's eyes lit up. Unceremoniously, Dean emptied his plate into one of the empty cupcake boxes, wiping the crumbs off with his bare hand. Cas shook his head with a laugh.

Dean reached into the box and grabbed the first slice of pie he could reach; cherry. He lifted the slice out of the box sloppily, coating his fingers in the sweet filling. Lifting his messy fingers to his lips, Dean licked away the gooey, red goodness.

Cas watched Dean's fingers disappear into his mouth one at a time. He didn't notice the sigh that escaped his lips. Dean's eyes shot up to meet Castiel's and he slowed his movements, realizing just what kind of effect they were having on the man next to him.

Dean slipped his tongue out to lick up the length of one finger, his eyes flinty and bright as he watched Cas' reaction. Cas' tongue peaked out to wet his lips as he watched Dean's tongue work across his own skin.

"Heeeelllllooooo..." Gabe waved a hand in front of the two to no avail. "Ugh," he stood up from the table. "Seriously, you guys are the worst." With that, Gabriel stomped out the door melodramatically. Cas and Dean hardly noticed.

Cas gripped Dean's wrist and pulled his hand away from the tongue lavishing savory licks across it. Eyes still locked with Dean's, he pulled the hand to his own mouth and ran his lips up Dean's first finger. Dean's lips parted as Cas sucked the finger into his mouth, suckling the pie filling from his digit. Dean's blood rushed to his groin as he watched his fiance devour the mess coating his hand.

When the mess was gone, Cas reached into the box and scooped up a finger full of the filling from the closest slice. Without breaking eye contact, Cas brought the finger up to Dean's lips. He spread a bit of the dark, rich filling across Dean's full, pink cupid's bow before pressing his finger into the delicious heat of Dean's mouth.

Slowly, tantalizingly, Dean sucked Cas' finger clean. A breathy sigh slipped past Cas' lips and he shifted his hardening cock with his free hand.

A white-hot thought slipped through Dean's brain, and he leaned forward to undo Cas' pants.

Slipping to his knees in front of him, Dean pulled Cas' thick length free of the confining fabric. With one hand, Dean stroked Cas slowly. With the other, he reached up to pull Cas' face down to his own. They savored the taste of the sweet pie filling on each others' lips.

Keeping up his strokes to Cas' cock, Dean slid his other hand back to the table, scooping up two fingers full of pie filling. He brought the fingers up between their lips, but pulled them away before either of them could do more than taste a tiny bit of the treat. Instead, Dean curled his fingers into his palm and smeared the filling across his hand.

The squelching sound made Cas pause in his kisses and look down. It took his lust-fogged brain a moment to realize just what Dean intended to do. Fascinated, Cas watched Dean's hand open back up and wrap around his erection. With ease, Dean stroked the slick filling up and down Cas' length. Cas gasped at the feeling. Dean hummed against his lips.

"Mmmm...my two favorite flavors: pie and you." He pulled back from Cas' lips and licked his hand clean again. Swiping his tongue across his lips, Dean bent forward and took Cas deep in his mouth.

Cas' head dropped back against the chair with a moan, and his hand came up to Dean's short hair. With practiced rhythm, Dean bobbed up and down Cas' cock, working him in all the ways he knew Cas loved. Cas hissed at the welcomed pleasure, his hips bucking up into the heat of Dean's mouth, his hand clenching in the soft locks.

"Oh, Deeeeeann," Cas' low, rumbling moan spilled across Dean as he worked his mouth and hand. Dean licked and sucked the pie filling from Cas' hot, hard length, moaning and swallowing. Dean slid off Cas' length, his lips slipping down to lave at the smooth skin of Cas' balls then back up to lick at the head before swallowing him back down.

Under Dean's ministrations, it was only a few short minutes before Cas was on edge.

"Dean, oh yes! Dean!" Cas' hands clenched and his body drew taught before he spilled down Dean's throat. Dean took it greedily, savoring the reaction it pulled from Cas. Dean crawled slowly up his fiance, kissing and nipping as he went. He pressed his lips to Cas' and licked his way inside.

Cas hummed around Dean's tongue, swallowing down the flavor of himself mixed with the sweet of cherry pie. He reached his hand down to rub Dean's cock through his jeans. Popping the button, Cas slowly slipped his hand inside.

Just then, Mary woke from her nap, letting out a strong, needy wail. With a sigh, Dean dropped his head.

"Of course," Dean grumbled. Cas chuckled as he tucked himself back in.

"I'll go get her," he smiled against Dean's forehead. Dean huffed a sigh of defeat. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll make it up to you tonight." With that, Cas slipped from the dining room to go get their daughter up from her nap.

Dean dropped his head to the chair, banging it against the seat a few times.

He sighed and stood up, adjusting himself as he picked up the plates and silverware, and carried them to the kitchen.

It was going to be a long afternoon.


	93. Chapter 93

April bloomed warm and gentle. The flowers in the backyard started sprouting, full and thick, and the grass was coming in like a lush carpet. Dean was pleased to see the progress spring was making in his world, and his excitement grew. While he would never admit it openly, he was counting down the weeks until the wedding.

Cas could still tell.

He could always tell.

Cas sat at the dining room table, grading midterms and watching Dean through the windows as he weeded one of the flowerbeds. Distracted by the sight of Dean bent over, Castiel never heard the front door open. He sat with his chin propped up on his hand, his mind drifting off to all the filthy things he wanted to do to that perfect, tight little a-

"Ehem."

Cas was startled so hard he knocked his stack of papers onto the floor. He looked up, eyes wide in embarrassed surprise, to see Jess standing at the end of the table, a knowing look on her face. Cas flushed hard. He stooped to pick up the mess of tests, and Jess bent to help him.

"Hello, Jess," Cas stammered, " I-uh-I...didn't hear you come in. I was just-...just-"

"Staring at that hot piece flaunting itself around in the backyard?" She chuckled. Cas' face turned crimson.

"Jessica," Cas scolded. She raised an eyebrow at him, and Cas ducked out from under her too intuitive gaze. He heaved a sigh. "What can I help you with? Sam is at work today." Jess crossed to Cas, helping him clean up the rest of the papers he had spilled. She straightened and handed the stack back to Cas. She tried to force his gaze, but he wouldn't meet her eye.

"Cas," Jess said with patient amusement in her voice, "I'm here to take you and Gabe to get your suits." Cas took the papers and stood up, setting them on the table, his face still blotchy with color.

"Oh. Yes. Of course." Cas cleared his throat, trying desperately to regain his composure. "I'll just, um, send Gabriel a message, and...I-I'll just let..."

"Let Dean know?" the amusement was clear in her voice. Cas furrowed his brow as he turned away and headed for the back door, his face flushing red once more.

Stepping out onto the lawn, Cas took a deep breath of the fresh spring air.

Dean turned at the sound of the door closing behind Cas.

"Hey, baby," he grinned, walking over to the deck. Dean took the steps quickly, pulling off his work gloves, his eyes shining. He looked Cas over, noticing the high color in his cheeks. "What's got you all hot and bothered?" Dean chuckled, sliding his hands onto Cas' hips.

"Nothing," Cas shifted his gaze away, the color peaking again. The door behind Cas opened and a smirking Jess stepped out onto the deck. Dean nodded at her.

"What'd you do?" He winked at the blonde.

"Caught him staring at the scenery," She replied with a laugh and a half-hearted wave at the length of Dean's body.

"Ha!" Dean laughed, "caught in the act, huh?" He pecked Cas on his hot, red cheek. Cas squirmed under the teasing attentions of Dean and Jess.

"You guys are terrible, you know that?" Cas grumbled.

Half an hour later, Jess lead a bouncing Gabriel and a silent Cas into the men's clothing store. The same salesman that helped Dean and Sam greeted Jess when she entered. Gabriel pushed past her, heading for the wall of colorful shirts and ties.

"Well, hello, my lovelies!" Gabriel spread his arms wide. Jess laughed at him. Cas sighed and rolled his eyes at the antics of his brother.

"Well, Dennis," Jess said to the salesman, "this is Castiel. He's our other groom." She slipped her arm through Cas' and gave him a reassuring squeeze. The two men exchanged pleasantries quickly. Jess drew them over to the suits, pulling two down and holding them up to Cas. "I'm thinking the lighter one will look better with Dean's suit. What do you think?" She turned to Dennis for his input.

"Agreed," he nodded. Jess smiled as she laid the suit on the counter. Cas followed her over to the wall of shirts, where they both spared an amused glance at Gabriel as he pawed through the colorful fabrics. Jess pulled down a few shirts in Cas' size and turned to the ties. She pulled down a few selections, including the same one Dean would be wearing.

Taking their choices back to the counter, Jess began combining shirts and ties until she found one she liked. Beaming, she turned to Castiel.

"Here," she handed him the suit, shirt and tie. "Let's see how this looks." Cas took the garments and headed to the dressing room with a small smile. He liked the combination Jess had chosen.

A few minutes later, Cas stepped out in a sand colored three piece suit with a light blue shirt and a tie that matched Dean's. A sheepish grin spread slowly across his face as he stepped in front of the mirror.

"Well?" Cas asked, hesitantly. Gabe turned back to them for the first time since they had entered the store. With a loud, boisterous exclamation, he came hustling over.

"Oh, Cassie!" Gabriel threw his arms out. "Just look at you! My little brother all grown up and getting married!" Cas rolled his eyes at Gabe's overly enthusiastic display. Jess stepped over to Cas and adjusted his tie.

"You look wonderful, Cas." She smiled at him warmly. Cas ducked his head under her attentions.

"Thank you, Jess," he flushed. Jess patted him on the back and turned to the salesman to let him know they were ready for the tailor. When Dennis turned and left them, Jess smirked at Cas.

"Now," she said, eyes sparkling, "let's see if she likes you boys as much as she liked Sam."

As Cas stood, adjusting his vest and coat, the little tailor, Nina, came bustling out from the back room. She saw Jess first, nodding and winking at her before she turned an appraising eye to Castiel. Her eyes ran the length of Cas' body eagerly. She seemed more than pleased with what she found there.

Cas shifted under her stare.

"Come un bell'uomo!" she sighed, raising a hand to her heart. "Quegli occhi!" Moving over to Cas, she reached up and put her hand on his cheek, delicately. "Un angelo," she smiled up at Cas and he flushed again.

"Si, la mia bella," Gabriel called from his perch nearby, "ne è un dio tra gli uomini!" He kissed his fingertips dramatically and smiled at Nina, his eyes sparkling with mirth and mischief. Cas rolled his eyes.

"What?" Jess asked, looking from one man to the other.

"She likes his eyes," Gabriel smirked, "I told her he's 'a god among men'."

"Si dovrebbe essere cosi fortunato," Nina sassed at Gabe with no less humor. He let out a bark of laughter, and even Cas smiled.

"Apparently she likes Cassie better," Gabe laughed at Jess' confusion.

"Si," Nina smiled at Jess, "but quello alto," she reached her hand as high as it would go and waggled her eyebrows at the younger woman, "il mio preferito." Gabe nearly fell out of his chair at that, and even Cas let out a roll of laughter that eased his nerves.

"She says-" Cas began.

"No, that one I think I can figure out for myself," Jess chuckled.

Nina turned back to Cas and fit his suit quickly. She mumbled to herself in Italian. Once she returned to her shop, Jess released Castiel to change and turned her eyes on Gabriel.

"Let the games begin," he said throwing his arms wide.

"Oh," Jess' smile turned almost wolfish, "I already have yours picked out." She marched over to the rack of suits in Gabriel's size and lifted out a blue and white seersucker suit. With a triumphant smile she held up the suit.

Gabriel's eyes went wide with delight.

"Really?" He was beaming. "Really and truly?" Jess nodded. Gabriel was practically jumping up and down.

"Come on, let's get your shirt and tie, you maniac," she laughed. Gabriel protested when Jess handed him a plain white shirt, but perked up a bit when she pulled a pink, paisley bow tie down for him. He dashed to the fitting room and returned moments later, swaggering out to the three-way mirror to admire himself. He struck a GQ pose.

"Sorry little bro, but I think I might be stealing the limelight on your big day," he winked.

They called Nina out to fit the last of the suits. She sparred with Gabriel in Italian while Jess and Castiel sat nearby: Cas translating for Jess as they went.

"Apparently," Cas whispered to Jess conspiratorially, "she thinks that suit is perfect for Gabriel. She says it's nearly as loud as he is." They giggled in the corner together in comfortable comradery.

When the suits were fit and the shirts and ties were purchased and bagged, they made their way out to the car. A quick text to Dean to let them know they were headed back and a promise to pick up Chinese take out on the way, and they piled into Cas' Prius and headed for home.

Jess, Gabe and Cas spilled in the door half an hour later, their arms loaded down with to-go bags and their purchases, laughing jovially. Dean met them at the door and swapped out Mary for Cas' coat and the bag of food in his hand. Cas covered his daughter's soft, full cheeks with kisses, cuddling her close.

Cas followed Dean to the dining room, stealing a kiss as he grabbed a plate to fill it up. The house was soon filled with the warmth of people enjoying hot food and good company. Jess related the events of their day to Dean.

"So," Dean's eyebrow crept up seductively, "you speak Italian, huh?"

"I speak several languages, Dean," Cas replied earnestly, "Italian is one of them, yes."

"That is so hot," Dean groaned around a pot sticker. Cas settled himself next to Dean on the couch, Mary nestled in her bouncy seat at their feet.

"Hey now, you two," Jess pointed her fork at them. "No hanky-panky during dinner this time."

"What are you talking about?" Cas tilted his head, in confusion.

"Please," Jess rolled her eyes at them, "you two are NOT as subtle as you think. Especially when you're drunk." Dean's eyes widened in surprise, and Cas nearly dropped his plate. "Just be glad I pulled Sam out of there before he figured out what was going on." The two men exchanged looks. "Oh, and really? Mary's blanket?!" She shook her head at them, and laughed as she watched them both flush crimson. "'Spilled something on it' my ass. That's...just wrong," she laughed around a mouthful of shrimp lo mein.

Gabriel's eyes danced back and forth between Jess and the couple on the couch who had all but frozen in their seats. He let out a rolling peal of laughter, toppled off the love seat and headed into the dining room to refill his plate while Cas and Dean spluttered back into life.

"You're...just...wrong," Dean's comeback fell woefully short.


	94. Chapter 94

April 19. The date snuck up on both of the Winchesters. Dean woke early that morning with a knot in his stomach. Like he always did.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his shoulders tense, and his hands clutching the edge of the mattress. Cas rolled over and watched him for a moment.

"Dean?" he asked softly. Dean ticked his head slightly in acknowledgment, but his eyes remained unfocused, turned toward the door. Cas grew concerned at the lack of response. "Sweetheart," he ran his hand over the bare skin of Dean's back, "what is it? Nightmare?" Dean tensed at the touch and shook his head. Without a word, he stood up from the bed and headed into the bathroom.

For the first time since they had met, Dean closed the door.

Cas was startled by the change. Last night Dean had been jovial, affectionate. Today it was as if he couldn't stand to be around Cas. His heart clenched at the thought of Dean so closed off, rejecting. He sat in bed for a moment, unsure what had caused such a drastic change in the man he loved.

With a sigh, Cas climbed out of bed, slipped on pajama pants and a t-shirt, and headed downstairs to start coffee. He would let Mary sleep a little longer; it was still early. Plus, he reasoned, maybe Dean would need the time with her, if he got her up.

Cas was startled by a movement in the dark dining room. He flipped on the light over the kitchen sink and found Sam, head bowed, sitting alone in the dark at the table, a mug between his large hands.

"Sam?"

"Hey, Cas." His unseeing eyes never left the table. He looked worn out. Strained. His voice was rough and his hair was a mess. He looked like he was in the same state as Dean.

"Sam," Cas moved toward him, "what the Hell is going on? You and Dean both look like shit today, he won't talk to me, and no one will even look at me! Did I do something? What's wrong?!" Sam huffed a mirthless laugh, and looked up at Cas.

"No, Cas," Sam shook his head and whispered coarsely, "you didn't do anything wrong." Sam's jaw clenched and Cas noticed the tears in his eyes for the first time. "Today...is-...not a good day." Cas waited with baited breath for Sam to give him more. With a long sigh, Sam dropped his eyes back down to his mug. "It's the anniversary of the accident."

Cas sat heavily on the nearest dining room chair. Of course. Today marked the fourth anniversary of the day Dean's world fell apart around him. No wonder he was so closed off. Cas reached his hand across the table and set it on Sam's wrist.

"Sam, I'm so, so sorry."

Sam offered up a small smile and squeezed Cas' hand with his free one.

"It's worse for Dean," he nodded. "Don't be surprised if he doesn't say a word or look at you at all today. And don't take it personally. It's just a tough day for him."

"For you both," Cas amended. Sam looked back up at him. "They were your parents, too, Sam." Sam's brow creased, and he nodded again as the tears slipped from his eyes. He hurried to wipe them away, and Cas stood, moving around the table to take the teenager in his arms. Cas knelt beside Sam's chair, one arm rubbing his back, the other wound tightly across Sam's chest, and let the young man sob quietly on his shoulder. Cas' own tears spilled into the long locks against his cheek as he mourned with Sam.

Dean braced his arms against the counter, his head hung low. His jaw clenched as he let the saltwater drops pour from his eyes. With a deep, shuddering breath, he turned on the tap and scrubbed his face with cold water. He felt awful for shutting Cas out, but he needed this. Needed to be alone for a few minutes. Cas would understand. Dean would explain to him later. Right now, he just needed the shock of cold water on his skin to cool the burn of the tears.

He was both relieved and anxious that it was a Sunday. On one hand, he didn't have to go in to work and deal with customers or co-workers. On the other, he had nothing to keep his mind and body occupied for the day.

Dean dried his face roughly, and steeled himself to open the door to Cas' questions. Dean was terrified he would find hurt in those beautiful blue eyes at having shut the man out. Mixed emotions swept through him when he stepped into the empty bedroom. While he was glad to have a few more minutes to compose himself, he missed the comfort of Cas being close by.

Quickly, Dean slipped on sweats and a t-shirt. As he dressed, he heard the sounds of Mary waking, and listened to the baby monitor to see if Cas was with her. When no deep, rumbling voice came through, Dean headed toward the nursery to get Mary up.

He stood for a moment in the doorway, unable to move farther in. He listened to Mary move and squeak in her crib. She'd woken up happy, and it tore at Dean's heart to think of both their losses. When she began to fuss, instinct took over, and Dean was at her side in an instant. His large, rough hands lifted her delicately, and he brought her to his shoulder, tucking her against his neck. Taking a deep inhale of her comforting scent, Dean moved to the changing table to make quick work of a fresh diaper.

He scooped Mary up to his shoulder again once she was changed, and paused for a moment before leaving her room. He ran his hand across her silky head, and turned his cheek against hers.

"I love you, baby girl," he whispered. Mary's arm found its way around the front of his neck in imitation of an embrace, and Dean's chest tightened at the movement. "Let's go find your pops. I think we both need to see him."

Dean padded down the stairs and came to a halt as he took in the sight before him. There was Cas, arms wrapped around his little brother, whispering words of comfort into his overlong hair while Sam let his grief flow freely into the comfort of loving arms.

The tension that had been steadily tightening in Dean's chest broke, and a choked sob punched from Dean.

"Sammy," Dean croaked. Sam and Cas looked up at him as he moved closer. Cas stood, relinquishing his hold on the teen, and reached to take Mary from Dean. Dean handed her over gently, his eyes never leaving his younger brother.

Dean took the spot Cas had vacated, and the two brothers wrapped around one another in a moment of shared grief. Clinging tight to each other, they let the hurt, sorrow, pain and love spill forth unchecked. Cas, unsure what to do, stood apart from them for a few moments.

It wasn't long until Dean's hand sought the comfort of Cas' touch. Moving forward, Cas stood next to Sam's chair and let Dean's arm circle his waist, pulling him in closer. Dean tugged Cas against him, and Cas ran his free hand through the short, sandy locks nestled against his stomach. No one spoke, and Mary was content to be curled up against her father.

The four of them stayed huddled together for longer than any of them expected. The sound of the door opening startled them from their reverie, though none of them moved away more than to turn and watch Ellen enter with her arms full of grocery bags. She set them on the counter as she watched the four of them.

Without a word, she set one hand on her hip, pressed her lips together, and nodded in approval at them. She stepped toward the dining room and put her arms out, hands waving the boys toward her. Dean and Sam both stood, and Cas stepped out of the way as the Winchesters made their way over to Ellen. She wrapped her slender arms around both of them as they embraced her. Pressing firm kisses to both of their heads, she turned her eyes toward Cas. Warmth, love, thanks and gratitude shone in her look, and Cas nodded to her in understanding.

After a long moment, Ellen patted both their backs firmly and the boys stepped back.

"all right now," she said to them in a thick voice, eyes blinking back tears, and her arms gesturing to the stairs, "go on. Both of you. I'll make breakfast first." Without a word, Dean and Sam both headed up the stairs. Cas stood with Mary, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. Ellen turned to Cas once they heard both bedroom doors close.

"Sam told me," Cas said quietly. Ellen furrowed her brow at that and folded her arms. "Dean couldn't." She nodded. Turning back to the bags she had brought in, Ellen began to unpack them. She pulled out a still-hot pan of her cinnamon rolls, a bowl of icing, and packages of bacon and sausage.

"Not surprised," she said as she moved around the kitchen, pulling out pans and ingredients. She turned the oven to warm and set the pan of cinnamon rolls inside. "Dean doesn't usually talk at all today." She turned back to Cas. "Don't take it to heart." Cas nodded, and Ellen went back to work. "Although, who knows what'll happen today."

"What do you mean?" Cas inquired as he moved to the sink to make a bottle for Mary. Ellen paused in her task and looked out across the counter, her eyes unfocused.

"Dean lets his guilt eat away at him. Normally on this day he and Sam...they don't spend much time together. Only what they need to." She looked at Cas with a piercing gaze. "But today, I come in to find the lot of you clinging to each other. Comforting each other. That's new." Cas' brow furrowed, and he tilted his head. Ellen chucked at him. "I don't know what you've done to my boys, Castiel," her face turned sincere, "but...thank you." She turned back to the bacon. "Dean's been in a dark place for a long time. You've helped him crawl out of that when no one else could." She set the pan of bacon on the stove and turned on the burner. "It's like...like you're-"

"My guardian angel?" Neither of them heard Dean approach, and they both turned in surprise at the sound of his voice. The corner of Ellen's mouth quirked up. Dean moved to Cas, slipping an arm around his waist and leaning in to kiss him softly. "That's exactly what he is." Dean leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to Mary's head. "all right, Ellen, where you hidin' em?" Ellen shot one more approving look to Cas and turned to open the oven. Dean leaned in to pull the pan out, when Ellen slapped his hand away.

"Use the pot holders you damn fool!" Ellen slapped him upside the head. "Tryin' to burn your hands off? Bobby'd have my hide if you showed up to the garage not being able to work 'cause you burned your hands divin' for my cinnamon rolls." Ellen chuckled. "Here!" She tossed a towel at Dean, and he pulled the hot pan from the oven.

Dean filled a plate with two, giant rolls and doused them with icing. Grabbing a fork, he wandered back over to stand next to Cas as he fed Mary her bottle. Scooping up a bite, Dean leaned over, offering the forkful to Cas. With surprised eyes, Cas smiled around the bite offered to him and drew it into his mouth. Cas closed his eyes and moaned around the flavors bursting on his tongue. He felt Dean chuckle next to him as he took his own bite.

Cas opened his eyes to see Ellen staring at him with one eyebrow raised. He felt his face flush a bit as he turned to look at Dean. Despite the grief of the day, a smug smirk worked its way across Dean's face and he turned shining eyes to Cas. With a quick movement, Dean darted in to place a quick kiss to Cas' blushing lips. He continued feeding the cinnamon rolls to both of them by turns. Cas clamped down on the sounds that tried to escape with each bite.

By the time Sam made his way downstairs again, Ellen had bacon, sausage and eggs made and was filling a plate for herself. Sam waved off any breakfast.

"Nah," Sam shook his head. "Not yet. Thanks." Sliding his hands into his front pockets, he looked at Dean expectantly. "You ready?" Dean took the last bite of cinnamon roll and nodded as he placed the empty plate into the sink.

Heaving a deep sigh, Dean turned to Cas. With a clenched jaw, he placed a fleeting kiss to Cas' cheek. Ellen turned back to the bags she had brought. Reaching inside one, she pulled out a wreath of fresh flowers. Sam stepped over to her, pressed a kiss to Ellen's cheek and took the wreath as he headed toward the garage. Dean placed a hand to Cas' back before he followed Sam out the door with his own kiss to Ellen's cheek as he passed.

Ellen leaned against the counter with a fresh cup of coffee. They let the silence linger in the air a moment after the door closed.

"Like I said," Ellen moved to Cas, "don't take it to heart." She set her mug on the counter and motioned for Mary.

"I wish they would have let me go along," Cas said as he passed his daughter over. "I would have liked to be there for Dean."

"I know, sweetie," Ellen said with a hand to his cheek, "but this is something they need to do themselves. They don't even let me and Bobby go with them for this. I hope you understand." Reluctantly, Cas nodded, his eyes dropping to the floor. "Good. Now, eat your fill, then go get dressed. We have work to do." Ellen turned and headed up the stairs to get Mary ready for the day.


	95. Chapter 95

Ellen kept Castiel preoccupied all morning long. They discussed recipes for the wedding and began making invitations. It was busy work and they both knew it, but it helped make the time go by as Cas waited anxiously for Dean and Sam to return.

His concern for their mental state was well founded, based on how often Ellen checked her phone for the time and any messages she might have missed. There was no way either of them would have missed anything from the Winchesters, though; both Ellen and Cas had their phones next to them on the table.

Two hours after Sam and Dean left the house, Cas' phone lit up. He snatched it quickly, but sighed when he realized it only Gabriel.

"What's up?" Ellen asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"It's just Gabe. Looks like they stopped in for dessert," Cas replied.

"Good," Ellen sighed. "That's real good."

"Is it?" Cas' sincerity drew a gentle smile from Ellen.

"Yeah, Cas. It is."


	96. Chapter 96

Dean and Sam stood side-by-side, staring down at the marble stone. Sam placed the wreath on the grave and stepped back next to his brother. They stood silently, the spring breeze playing across their skin.

Dean's eyes traced the inscription on the stone: 'Gone from our home but not our hearts'. He scuffed his boot across the tender blades of new grass and cleared his throat.

"You know, Sam," Dean said quietly, "they'd be proud of you." Dean cleared his throat again. "Real proud." His voice was thick. Sam turned away from the stone to face his brother.

"They'd be proud of you, too, Dean." Dean's jaw clenched at his brother's words. "Dean." With a sigh, Dean turned to face Sam. "They would be proud." Sam placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed firmly. "You should be, too." With that, Sam turned and headed back to the Impala. Dean stood there for a moment.

He heaved a deep breath.

"I wish you could have met Cas," he whispered at the cold, hard stone. "I know you would have liked him. Even you, dad. He's a good man." Dean stuffed his hands into his front pockets. "And Mary. You should see her. She's got eyes like Cas, and dark hair like his, too, but she's a Winchester at heart. Stubborn and persistent, just like her grandmother." Dean laughed to himself. The laugh faded into a wheezing sigh as his face contorted in grief. "I miss you. Both. So much." Tears slid down his face. "I've tried to do right by you for Sammy. He's done so well. Valedictorian, full ride to Stanford. Got a real nice girlfriend, too. She's good for him. Sammy...Sammy's gonna be okay. We all are."

He swallowed hard, wiping a hand down his face, and turned to walk back to the Impala. Sam was leaned against the side of the car, waiting for Dean to return. Dean crossed around to the driver's side and climbed in. Sam followed suit.

They were silent as they entered Heavenly Delights and got in line behind the after church crowd. Gabriel noted the difference right away and shot a text off to Cas:

'What made ur green eyed boy so blu?'

He didn't expect the immediate reply.

'Today is the anniversary of their parents' death. Go easy on them. Please.'

Gabriel whistled. Also, not what he expected.

While Jess rang up customers and Alfie dished up pastries, Gabriel slipped to the back, served up a slice of apple pie and a piece of double fudge cake. Pouring three cups of coffee, he set the the lot on a tray and walked it out to the two men waiting in line.

Gabriel didn't go for jokes, snark. Solemn eyed, he nodded for the Winchesters to follow him and lead them to a quiet table in the corner. The three men sat down at the table together. Gabe handed out the desserts and coffee, taking the last cup for himself. That sat together, listening to the bright sounds of the people around them. None of them spoke.

When the line died down, Jess slipped out from behind the counter and made her way over to Sam. She leaned down, placing a kiss to the top of his head. Sam wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in for a quick squeeze. She moved away from Sam and placed a comforting hand to Dean's shoulder as she headed back to the counter.

They ate and drank in silence.

Plates and cups empty, the two brothers rose from the table. Sam clapped Gabe on the back and Dean gripped his hand in a firm handshake. Dean pulled out his wallet, but Gabe's hand on his wrist made him pause. Gabriel shook his head. Dean met his eye, and thanks and understanding passed between them.

When Dean and Sam returned home, Sam headed straight to his room. Dean wandered into the living room, where he found Cas and Mary both laying on their stomachs on the floor. Without a word, Dean walked over to them, scooped Mary up, laid down on his back where she had been, and laid his daughter back down on his chest. Cas stretched a hand across Dean's stomach, scootching closer to both of them.

Cas slipped his hand underneath Dean's shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin. He drew lazy designs across Dean's ribs. Dean sighed into the touch. Cas waited until he felt Dean relax under his hand.

"How are you?" Cas whispered. Dean took a long inhale and patted Mary on the back gently.

"Better than normal," he finally conceded. Cas furrowed his brow. At long last, Dean turned to look at him. "Honestly." He looked back up at the ceiling. "Normally, by now I'm starring at the bottom of a bottle of whiskey. This...," his gaze found Cas' again, "this is much better." A small smile flitted across his face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Cas leaned in and kissed him gently.


	97. Chapter 97

That evening a small crowd gathered at Bobby and Ellen's. At Dean's request.

He called Ellen after he and Cas had pulled themselves up off the living room floor.

"Hey, Ellen," he mumbled into the phone, "I...don't really feel like sitting home tonight. Could...would you mind if-"

"Dinner'll be ready at six. Come over anytime. All of you." Her reply was firm, and Dean was grateful for her understanding. She turned to Bobby when she hung up the phone.

"Dean wants to come over for dinner," she said heavily.

"The Hell happened to HIM?" Bobby was shocked. Ellen smiled gently at him.

"Cas."

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to Bobby's cheek.

"Huh," he huffed in amusement. "He sure did." Ellen grabbed her purse and dug around inside for the keys.

"So," she said, "you want lasagna or a roast?"

Dean and Cas had wandered down around three to 'help out'. Dean was just eager to get out of the house and away from all the things that reminded him of his parents. He and Bobby sat watching the Stanley Cup playoffs, Mary cuddled up on Bobby's chest, while Cas tried to help Ellen in the kitchen.

"How have you never made gravy before?" Ellen chuckled at him.

"No one else in my family cared for it, so I never had occasion." Cas shrugged.

"And you?" Ellen quirked an eyebrow at him, "do you 'care for it'?" Cas grinned brightly at her.

"Only yours," he replied impishly. Ellen let out a throaty laugh, drawing Dean's attention.

"You two kids playin' nice in there?" he shouted over the back of the couch. "You two'd better not be swapping stories. I don't think that would end well." Cas grabbed two beers from the fridge and wandered into the living room. Handing one to Dean, he leaned down and, under pretense of kissing his cheek, whispered against his ear.

"What, you don't want me to ask about good places to find lingerie?" Dean spluttered on the beer Cas handed him, shooting him a wide-eyed, disbelieving, disapproving look. Cas raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Too far?"

"Dude," Dean scolded, "can you even SEE the line from where you're at?!" Laughing, Cas straightened back up and turned toward the kitchen.

"There was a line?" he shot over his shoulder cheekily as he headed back to Ellen.

Punctual as always, dinner was on the table at exactly six o'clock. Jess and Sam had arrived half an hour earlier. Jo finally came down to join them and Gabe wandered in as the food was laid out. Pleasant chatter filled the warm dining room as they crowded around the table. Food was passed, drinks poured and stories swapped.

"He had no clue," Bobby laughed, "he thought it was a picnic for Mary's volleyball league, that she had just 'forgotten that bag of stuff she needed'. He thought the two of us were going fishing after. You should have seen him! Grubby flannel, old jeans, hadn't shaved..." the group laughed heartily at the tale of John's surprise 40th birthday party. "The minute he figured out what was happening he turned around and headed back toward the Impala." Gabriel thumped his fist down on the table as the laughter peaked. "Had to send Sam out there to drag his ass inside."

"Kid was a pipsqueak at the time," Dean laughed to Jess, "barely came up to here on me," Dean raised a hand low on his chest to indicate how short Sam had been. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Come on, Dean," Sam groaned.

"Dad could never say no to Sammy and his puppy dog eyes," Dean shook his head, smiling at the memory. Something in Dean's eyes shifted. No one noticed but Cas.

"So we finally get him inside, and he's PISSED. He hands the bag to Mary, and says 'I can't believe you let me come here looking like this!' Then Mary hands the bag back to him and says 'quit your bitching, you big baby, and go change!' She'd packed clean clothes and his razor in that bag, and didn't tell him!" The table roared to life at that.

Still shaking his head, Dean stood up. He clapped Bobby on the back and crossed to the fridge for another beer. Rather than heading back to the table, Dean headed out the door.

On the porch, Dean heaved a deep breath of the cool spring air. He slid his free hand into his front pocket. He didn't turn when he heard the door open behind him.

"You know," Bobby's low rumble met his ears, "he could be a real asshole sometimes. Doesn't mean he didn't love you boys." Dean looked up at the dark sky. "Both of you." Dean pressed his lips together and shook his head.

"Sure had a funny way of showin' it," Dean whispered.

"Yeah, well," Bobby took a drink of his whiskey, "he was an idjit." Dean smiled softly at that. "Dean, the bottom line is that he wanted you two to grow up to be good men. He may have gone about some of that a little bass-ackwards, but he had good intentions." Dean nodded and took a long pull from his beer. "I'm sorry he hurt you, son."

"Don't, Bobby," Dean shook his head, finally turning to face him, "It's not your fault. I know you tried to help him, but there were just some things about me he was never gonna accept." Bobby placed a firm hand to Dean's shoulder, holding him in place. He met Dean's eye with a stare just as firm.

"Then it was his loss."

Cas stepped out onto the porch to find Dean and Bobby deep in conversation. He stepped back toward the door, not wanting to intrude, when Dean spotted him.

"Heya, Cas," he said thickly.

"Hello, Dean. Bobby." Cas offered. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Nah," Dean shook his head, you're fine." Bobby stepped back and leaned against the railing. "How's Mary?" Cas knew Dean needed the change of topic.

"Fine, I think." Cas chuckled. Dean raised an eyebrow at that. "Gabriel is insisting on spending some 'quality time' with her." Dean shifted at that, but Cas raised a placating hand to him. "Don't worry, Ellen is babysitting him." Dean relaxed at that. Bobby, on the other hand, was hardly comforted.

"That idjit better be careful with my grandbaby," he muttered as he headed back inside.

Dean and Cas watched him leave, both chuckling at the overprotective drive in the teadybear of a man. They let the silence linger in the air. At last, Cas spoke.

"How are you?" He ran a hand through Dean's hair. Turning to meet the blue gaze of Cas' eyes Dean nodded.

"'M all right." Cas held his eyes. "Really. I am." Dean leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Cas'. He savored the taste of Cas and the plush softness of his mouth. They kissed, slow and lingeringly, as Dean brought Cas into the warmth of his arms. Pressed up against one another, Dean let himself melt melt into the soothing protection of Cas' touch. It was healing, and for the first time in his life, Dean felt whole.


	98. Chapter 98

Cas and Dean made their way home with Mary around seven thirty that evening. Sam, Jess and Gabriel stayed behind to play cards with Bobby, Ellen and Jo. It would be another couple of hours before Sam made it home.

Dean prepped a bath for Mary while Cas gathered pajamas, a nighttime diaper and readied a bottle. As he stepped into the bathroom, Cas paused at the door. He listened to Dean singing to their baby girl.

"She's got a smile and it seems to me,

Reminds me of childhood memories

Where everything was as fresh as the bright, blue sky..."

Cas smiled to himself as he watched Mary kick and coo in response to her father's soothing voice. Dean's rough hands were tender and gentle against her soft, pale skin. With delicate movements, Dean cared for his daughter.

"Now and then when I see her face

She takes me away to that special place

And if I stare too long,

I'd probably break down and cry."

He washed her hair, cleaned her skin, and rinsed her off. Lifting her out of the baby tub, he wrapped her up in a fluffy towel. He curled her up against the crook of his neck.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh sweet child of mine."

Dean turned around, slightly startled by Cas' presence. Cas smiled at him lovingly, holding out the diaper. He took it in hand and pressed past Cas, kissing him on his way to Mary's room.

Dried off, lotioned up and dressed in her pjs, Mary yawned wide as Dean snuggled his little girl against him and settled into the rocking chair to feed her a bottle before bed. Cas followed him into the nursery, leaning down to kiss Mary on her damp head, and Dean on his soft lips.

"I'll see you in a few," Cas whispered, a glint in his eye. Dean nodded a crooked smile at him, watching Cas' pert ass as he turned and walked back out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, Dean entered their bedroom to find Cas sitting patiently in the middle of their bed, legs crossed, the covers pulled back and Cas clad only in his white, cotton boxers. He leaned across the bed to kiss Cas fleetingly before slipping into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When he came back out, Castiel hadn't moved.

"Cas?" Dean raised an eyebrow as his fiance turned dark, hungry eyes on on him.

"Come here, Dean," Cas patted the bed next to himself. "It's been a long day. You need a little attention." Dean rolled his eyes at the sentimentality. "Now, Dean."

Dean knew that tone.

Dean's dick knew that tone.

Without more argument, Dean padded to the bed and climbed up next to Cas. Cas' eyes were firm as he watched Dean settle in. Silently, Cas stripped Dean of the t-shirt and boxers he was still wearing, then pressed him back against the bed.

Cas climbed over Dean, kissing every inch of his skin he could reach. Sliding his hands up Dean's arms, he raised their linked hands above Dean's head. Slipping his hand from Dean's, Cas reached up underneath his pillow, pulling a length of his tie out. He wrapped it around Dean's wrist, and secured it tight enough to hold his lover, the other end secured out of sight on the bed frame.

Dean's eyes flicked up to his bound wrist.

"Cas...?" he questioned.

"Shhh," Cas crooned against Dean's skin. "You seemed to like this last time we did it. I thought we could try it again." Cas bound his other wrist. "Let me." Dean knew it was pointless to argue. Cas wouldn't untie him until he was finished with him. And, to be honest, Dean didn't want to be untied.

It was amazing how Cas knew exactly what Dean needed. What he wanted.

Cas ran his lips along Dean's jawline. He shivered under the flick of Castiel's tongue.

"Relax," Cas breathed against his chest. "Let go." He slid his hands down Dean's bare sides, pressing firmly into the warm skin. Dean heaved a deep breath and Cas hummed approvingly into his torso as he felt Dean's muscles unclench under his attentions. "Good."

Cas pressed his hands back up the length of Dean's body as he sat up on his knees, straddling Dean's thighs. Starting at Dean's hands, Cas began to rub the tiny muscles of his fingers. Dean furrowed his brow in confusion. Cas looked down to meet his gaze.

"Relax," he whispered again. Leaning forward, he pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's forehead. He worked down to Dean's palms, his forearms and his biceps with strong, even pressure. Cas felt the knots in Dean's body release one by one. He paid special attention to Dean's neck and shoulders. They were tense as solid rock. Cas wasn't surprised. Dean carried all his anxiety there.

When he reached Dean's chest, Cas' touch turned delicate. Sensual. He felt Dean relax more. Cas leaned in to work Dean's lips with his own, coaxing Dean into slow kisses. When Dean would press for more, Cas backed off. He wanted to take his time in filling Dean with what he knew his fiance hungered for more than he could ever express.

Cas tipped his body forward, locking both their semi-hard cocks between them. He rocked forward, the cotton of his boxers sliding along their heated flesh.

"Off, Cas," Dean rocked up against him. "Take those off." Cas merely shushed him, sitting up on his lap once more. He proceeded to rub at the muscles around Dean's ribs. "Cas. Come on, baby." With a shake of his head, Cas moved farther down Dean's legs. His fingers pressed deep into the tight tissue of Dean's quads, eliciting a groan from the man below him as he pulled the tension from his body.

Dean's breathing had deepened, becoming more even with each passing moment. His eyes slipped shut, and he sank into the feel of Cas' touch.

"From the moment I met you, Dean," Cas whispered into the warm air of their bedroom, his hands still working away at the man below him, "I was drawn to you. There was something about you. Something I couldn't put my finger on. Being around you was like looking directly into the sun. I was terrified I would get burned, go blind." Cas shifted off of Dean as he worked down to his calves. "But the more I tried to stay away, the more I craved the light you gave. You are so bright, Dean. So brilliant. The people who love you most see it so clearly." Cas slid out of his boxers. "I wish you could see it in yourself, too." Dean huffed, turning his eyes up to the ceiling. "Look at me, Dean," Cas commanded. Dean shifted his gaze back to Cas' slowly. "Keep your eyes on me. Don't look away." Dean swallowed hard.

Cas climbed back up over Dean to fetch the lube from the nightstand. He quickly coated his hand and stroked up Dean's shaft. Dean's lips parted on a ragged breath. Cas moved his attentions farther down Dean, slipping one finger between his cheeks and rubbing over his tight hole.

"Eyes on me, Dean," Cas said as he pressed gently, breaching his lover with measured movements. Color flooded Dean's body as he forced himself to hold Cas' eye. "So good, sweetheart. So good for me."

Dean released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"That's it," Cas crooned, "let me in. Relax." The admonitions settled Dean's nerves as Cas began to work the finger in and out, adding another soon after. Dean felt himself press up at Cas' touch. Cas splayed his free hand across Dean's belly, pressing him back down into the mattress with another gentle word to relax. Dean did his best to lay still as Cas stroked across the bundle of nerves deep inside him.

His breath hitched, and his lids slipped down.

"Dean," Cas called to him, pausing in his work. Dean opened his eyes once more. It took him a moment to focus on Cas. When Cas had his attention again, he swiped his fingers over the spot a second time. Dean's eyes went wide and he gasped. "Yes. That's it." Cas' voice was growing thick. "So good, Dean."

Dean moaned at the praise. He felt his eyes fluttering, but resolutely turned them back to his fiance. Cas sighed his approval and slid a third finger inside of Dean. Leaning forward, hovered over him, holding his gaze with an intensity that sparked Dean to his core, Cas thrust his fingers deep.

"I want to feel you, Dean. Feel you around me. Feel you as you lose yourself in the sensation of me buried inside of you. Feel you let go. Can you do that for me, Dean?" Cas held his breath as he waited for Dean's response. He watched Dean's soft tongue slip out to wet his lips and color flood his cheeks as he nodded up at Cas. "Good, Dean. So good." Cas leaned back. "Keep your eyes open. Keep your eyes on me." Dean nodded again as Cas slid his hand out, stroking his prostate as he went. Dean's breath caught again, but his eyes stayed open.

Cas brought his still-slick hand down to stroke himself with what was left of the lube. Wrapping his hands around Dean's thighs, he lifted Dean's hips up and slid his own knees underneath them. He lined himself up with Dean's entrance and stared Dean down as he pressed slowly in.

Dean's hands tensed, and he gripped the silk ties holding him in place.

"Breathe, baby," Cas sighed, "let me in." With a shuddering breath, Dean forced his body to relax. Cas sank in slowly.

A sheen of sweat began to coat Dean's forehead, and he forced his breath to steady, still keeping his eyes on Cas.

Gazes locked, Cas waited for Dean to be ready. When he felt the changes in his lover, Cas pulled back and rocked his hips forward. Dean's breath huffed out of him with the impact of Cas' thrust, but he kept his eyes on Cas.

Cas set a steady rhythm as he rocked in and out of Dean.

"That's it, Dean," Cas moaned, "oh, god, Dean, you feel so good. So good for me."

"Cas..." Dean sighed as the man above him rocked into him. His face furrowed into something pleading, and Cas stroked a hand across his cheek. Dean's eyes fell shut as he turned into Cas' touch. Patiently, Cas turned Dean's face back toward his own and ran his thumb over Dean's lips, his hips stilling until Dean's eyes opened once more.

When Dean captured his gaze again, Cas shifted his angle and thrust against Dean's prostate. Dean cried out at the sensation and Cas repeated the movement. He slid his hand from Dean's cheek to wrap around his hard cock. Red, proud and throbbing, Dean's cock pulsed in Cas' hand. Dean willed his body to relax, willed Cas to keep going.

"Oh, Dean," Cas sighed, "so close, baby. Need to feel you. Need you to cum for me. Cum for me, Dean." Cas stroked faster, his breath turning to shallow panting.

"Cas...Cas!" Dean cried out as his cock hardened more in his fiance's fist. His eyes were wild and desperate, held wide to keep from shutting; to keep from disobeying Cas' wishes.

Cas thrust again, holding himself deep and stroking Dean over the edge. Dean held Cas' gaze as his orgasm pulsed from him. Cas' lips parted, his face flushed and he pressed deeper, cumming hard as Dean spasmed around him.

Cas dropped forward to capture Dean's lips in his own as the waves of his own orgasm passed. Dean, sated and boneless, let his eyes finally fall shut. He wrapped his arms around Castiel slowly when he was released from his bonds. With tingling limbs, Dean pulled him in close against him, heedless of the mess that coated him.

"God, Dean," Cas whispered into his shoulder, "you are so amazing." He peppered kisses across Dean's skin. "So good. So good."

Unable to hold them up anymore, Dean's arms slipped from Cas' body. Cas turned to look at Dean's face. He had slipped into an unfocused daze. Slipping from him, Cas made his way to the bathroom. As he picked up a washcloth, he paused.

Turning toward the tub, Cas remembered a day, not so long ago, where he and Dean had curled up in the depths of the welcoming water, soaking in the heat and the healing. He set the washcloth down, grabbed two towels and turned on the taps.

When Cas wandered back out to the bedroom, he found Dean half asleep and in the same position Cas had left him in.

"Come on, sweetheart," Cas soothed, stroking a hand through Dean's hair, "let's get cleaned up." Reluctantly, Dean lifted himself from the bed and followed Cas into the bathroom.

Dean climbed inside the deep garden tub, Cas following, and they settled in just like they had last time; Dean tucked into Cas' chest. They let the water rise, warm and soothing around them. Cas brought his hands up to Dean's shoulders and began working out the knots that still remained.

It was a long time after the water was shut off before either of them spoke.

"Thank you, Cas," it was so low Cas wasn't sure Dean had actually said it at first. Another long pause followed. "I needed-..." Dean swallowed. Cas didn't make him search for words. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss to Dean's temple.

"So did I."


	99. Chapter 99

April slid away slowly. Easter, midterms, and spring blossoms filling up the days. Dean's mood improved with each passing day, and Cas was grateful for it. Spring had come suddenly, and was a blessed relief after the harsh winter they had had that year, and summer was predicted to be just as brutal as winter. They were eager to spend time outside in the fresh air and sleep with the windows open.

Mary was growing and changing almost hourly, it seemed. She had learned to roll to her stomach, but not to her back. She would get stuck and wail until one of her fathers came to help her. Since Dean hated to hear her in distress, he would rush to her aid. Castiel would roll his eyes, repeating to Dean that Mary needed the chance to figure it out on her own and that she never would if Dean didn't give her the chance to try. Loathe as he was to admit that Cas was right, Dean laid down on the floor next to Mary. He worked on helping her figure it out, rather than doing it for her.

Dean could tell there was something troubling Cas when he looked up at his fiance. He heaved himself up off the floor and sat down on the couch next to Cas.

"Cas?" Dean ran a hand along his back. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Cas was pulled from deep inside his own head. "Oh, nothing," he tried to sound convincing, but Dean's raised brow and steady stare shook the lie from him. "I guess I just...miss the water." He sighed and looked down.

"What?" Dean leaned back. That was unexpected.

"I miss the water," Cas said again, more firmly. "Spring in Michigan is beautiful. And the smell of the fresh air drifting in off the water was...cleansing. When I was there, I lived right near one of the Great Lakes. Almost every county in Michigan has a natural body of water in it, and you could go spend a day at the beach anytime you liked. I know we have the river, and Lake Clinton is nearby, but it's rocky, and murky and...somehow not the same. The water is just...different."

"Huh." Dean was thoughtful.

"What if-" Cas started, then stopped himself. He took a deep breath and started over. "What if we took a vacation this summer instead of the traditional honeymoon? I honestly don't think either of us could be away from Mary for that long yet, anyway." Dean looked at him, questions in his eyes. "You know, like a family road trip. I'd love to show you where I used to live; it's a beautiful place! We could just...pack up. Take Mary and Sam, even Jess if she wants to come, and drive. You, me, our family, the Impala, the open road?" Cas scooted closer to Dean, his wide blue eyes willing him to agree to the adventure. Dean smiled wide.

"You had me at road trip."

Cas and Dean decided that, rather than take a traditional honeymoon, they would spend a long weekend in Chicago after the wedding, and take a longer trip later. They made plans to leave the weekend before the Fourth of July. Dean took two weeks off work. Cas, being a teacher, had the summer off already, and Sam and Jess were glad to have something to do together before they both left for Stanford in the fall.

Jess' parents were more than amenable to the idea; they had wanted to take an anniversary trip, and this would keep Jess occupied while they were gone.

When Jodi heard their plans, she offered up her family's rental place on a small, inland lake in the northern part of the lower peninsula.

"It's a great place!" Her eyes lit up. "My brother has the place next door, and he's got all the toys; speed boat, pontoon, wave runners...I'll let him know you're coming, and that you'd better get the royal treatment."

With that, they had a week booked at a three bedroom cottage on the lake, and four days booked at a B&B in Grand Haven with the help of Benny.

"Used to be stationed in Grand Haven," Benny remarked. "Coast Guard City, USA." He smirked.

"I didn't know you were in the Coast Guard! Or that you knew Michigan at all," Cas smiled. Benny nodded.

"Stationed there for four years. It's a great place." When Cas discovered this, they swapped stories of places they knew, restaurants they loved, and local sights they both laughed about. "Used to go 'round with Norah, she owns the Bed and Breakfast. Don't worry," Benny laughed at Dean's look of concern, "we parted on good terms." He smiled knowingly. "VERY good terms. You be sure to tell her I said hello." With that, he clapped Dean on the shoulder and winked.

And just like that, they had their vacation planned.


	100. Chapter 100

Unfortunately, July was still nearly two months away. Sam was nose deep in his books, unfoundedly terrified of losing his Valedictorian status, and Cas was nose deep in grading and eyeballs deep in track and field season. Dean and Mary started the habit of going for walks each evening after dinner. It usually meant they ended up either at Ellen's or at the ice cream shop five blocks from the house.

It was there, one evening, a large rocky road in hand, when Dean ran into Charlie and Dorothy.

"What up, bitch," Charlie lilted as she threw her arms around Dean, "baby bitch," she cooed at Mary, squatting down to smile at the baby. Mary cooed back, waving her fists at the redhead.

"Heya guys," Dean smiled. They sat down at a bench outside on the porch of the shop once everyone had their orders.

"So, how's the planning going?" Dorothy asked between bites of her flurry.

"Pretty great, actually," Dean shrugged. "Seems like our friends and family are taking care of most of it. We just have to show up."

"Good!" Charlie smiled. "That's how it should be." Dean smiled. "Oh!" Charlie stuck a finger in the air, "I've been meaning to ask you: what is your song?"

"What?" Dean raised confused brows at her.

"Your song. You know, the one that you and Cas are gonna dance to at the wedding? Your first dance together as Mr. and Mr...wait, what are you doing with the whole 'last names' thing, anyway?" Dean shrugged again.

"We're both keeping our names." He licked his ice cream. "Since Mary's is hyphenated, and we both like our names, we figured we'd make it less confusing and just stick with what we each already had." The ladies both nodded.

"Makes sense," Dorothy said.

"So," Charlie pressed, taking a long sip of her milkshake, "what about your song?"

"I guess I hadn't really thought about it," Dean shook his head.

"Well," Charlie poked him in the ribs, "you'd better hop to it, Deany Beany."

"Ow!" Dean flinched, "I will! Quit poking! And NO," he thrust a finger in her face, "you may NOT call me that. Not okay." He scolded her like a naughty puppy. Charlie just grinned.

Ice cream gone, Dean and Mary headed for home. Dean lost himself in thought on the walk back to the house. Did he and Cas have a song? SHOULD they have a song? Was there a song that had any special significance to them and their situation?

By the time they got back, Dean's brow was knit with frustration and anxiety. Cas knew something was wrong the moment Dean banged through the door.

"Dean?" He abandoned his grading and was at his fiance's side in an instant. "What is it? What's wrong?" Cas' alarm grew the closer he got to Dean. He looked from a sour Dean to a cooing Mary; clearly she was fine. He pulled her from Dean's arms as Dean stalked past him, brow furrowed and shoulders slumped. "Dean?" Cas prodded again.

"We don't have a song!" Dean exploded, throwing his hands in the air. Cas froze where he was.

"Excuse me?"

"We don't have a song." It was quieter that time. Dean scrubbed a hand down his face. "Do we?" Dean looked so upset, Cas was hard-pressed not to fall into laughter at the sight of him so distressed over something that seemed so insignificant to himself. With great restraint, Cas shook his head.

"Not that I am aware of, no," he replied. Dean heaved a sigh. "Dean, where is this coming from?" Cas' amusement faded at the realization that Dean was taking this to heart.

"It's just..." Dean shoved his hands in his front pockets and wandered into the living room, "I ran into Charlie and Dorothy at the ice cream store, and..."

"And?" Cas supplied, moving closer to Dean.

"And Charlie wanted to know what our song was. What we'd be dancing to at the wedding," he shuffled his feet and raised his shoulders, "and I didn't know." Dean looked up at Cas, frustration in his face, "we don't have a song."

Cas moved to the living room and set Mary down on her blanket. He moved to Dean, placing his hands on the taller man's arms.

"Sweetheart," Cas smiled up at him, "I don't need a song to tell me how I feel about you. I KNOW how I feel. And I know how YOU feel." Dean shuffled again, "but I can see that this is a big deal to you." Cas slid his hands around Dean's waist, pulling him close. "Tell you what; you come up with a list of three or four songs you really like, and I'll listen to them and tell you which one I like the most. Okay?" Dean met his eye and nodded.

"Okay."

"Good," Cas said against Dean's lips. "At least one of them better be a Zeppelin song," he smiled, slapping Dean's ass as he walked away. Dean perked up at that, pointing at Cas' retreating figure.

"That. That right there. That's why I love you!" Dean shouted after him. Cas laughed as he made his way back to his grading.


	101. Chapter 101

The warmth of May buzzed with the excitement of the coming events. Dorothy helped Dean tend to the beautiful flowerbeds that were just coming into bloom. The second Saturday of the month found the two of them working in the bright afternoon sun, music playing from the speakers on the deck. The afternoon was unusually hot for mid May, though neither of them complained; it was nice to be hot after the long winter they'd had, and the sweaty work outside felt good.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas, smug look on his face, coming out the door with a large blanket in hand. Without a look at the two working in the yard, he crossed to the large oak tree and laid the blanket out in the shade below it, then turned and headed back to the house without a word.

Cas came back out, carrying a cooler this time. He set it in the shade at the edge of the blanket and returned to the house again. The third time he came out, he carried a handful of Mary's toys and a basket covered by a dish towel, Charlie following him with Mary in her arms.

The two of them marched over to the blanket, kicking off their shoes and settling themselves down in the comfort of the warm shade.

"Looks like we got an audience," Dean smirked at Dorothy as he passed the back of his hand across his brow.

"'Spose we aught to give 'em a good show, then, huh?" Dorothy winked at him. Dean threw his head back, laughing brightly. He clapped Dorothy on the back and turned to pick up the hand rake he'd been using. He made sure to bend from his waist, his back flat, and his tailbone tipped to the sky. It was a perfect presentation of his ass for Castiel to admire. Smugly, Dean looked over his shoulder to see Cas' jaw hanging open and Charlie chuckling.

Her amusement didn't last long, however, when Dorothy reached down and peeled off the sweaty tanktop that clung to her body, leaving her in a skimpy sportsbra and her low-slung cargo pants. She was toned and slim, with well defined abs and a strong back. Dean nodded appreciatively at her physique.

Both Dean and Dorothy reveled in the high squeak that came from the abrupt halt of Charlie's laughter. They looked up to see Charlie, wide eyed, and Cas, brow furrowed and eyes narrow. With a chuckle, they turned back to their work, digging up weeds, watering the beds and spreading mulch; giving full consideration to making their actions as suggestive as possible for each of their respective audiences.

When they had finished with their task and turned back to the three on the blanket, Charlie had Mary in her lap and both she and Cas had cold beers in hand and a banquet of food laid out before them.

At the sight of the picnic, Dean and Dorothy abandoned their work. Two steps toward the blanket Cas stopped them with his hand up.

"Uh uh," he shook his head. Pointing to the house, he chuckled, "go wash up first." Dean glanced from Cas to the door, but a wicked grin spread across his face. He grabbed Dorothy by the arm and hauled her over to the deck, moving to the side of the house rather than up the steps and inside. He heard Dorothy's low rumbling chuckle as she realized just what Dean intended.

"You play dirty, Winchester," she shook her head at him in amusement.

"Guess we'd better get cleaned up, then, huh?" he smirked.

"Oh yeah," Dorothy nodded. Dean reached down and unwound a length of the hose from the holder. Careful not to kink the hose and cut off the water supply, he wrapped it up around the railing of the deck above them, tying it to the rail and angling it so the spray would fall over them like a shower. With a smug look to the two astonished faces staring at him, Dean turned on the water.

Kicking off their shoes and socks, and emptying their pockets onto the deck, he and Dorothy both stepped under the spray. They let the cold water rinse down them, as they scrubbed the dirt from their faces, arms and hands. Dean turned to face Cas, whose face had gone flush, his lips pressed together in a hard line – no doubt to hold in the groan Dean could hear in his mind. Slowly, Dean gripped the hem of his shirt and peeled the wet fabric off his body. He ran his hands over his wet skin and up through his hair before he finally stepped out of the spray.

Glancing at Dorothy as she, too, stepped out of the water, Dean turned the hose off. They were both dripping wet, and a little chilled, as they made their way back to the blanket. Wanting to warm back up in the hot sun, Dean and Dorothy sat in the grass at the edge of the blanket, both ready to eat.

"Well," Charlie began to babble, "I guess-I guess you're all washed up now. And we have sandwiches. There's peanut butter and jelly, turkey, ham, chips..." Charlie continued to rattle off all the things they had brought out with them and the selection of food that was still inside, but that she 'could go get if anyone wanted any of that stuff.' Her face was flushed and she was doing a very poor job of hiding her arousal at a wet, scantily clad Dorothy in front of her.

Dean smirked at Castiel, whose face was hard and his breathing heavy. Reaching into the cooler, Dean pulled out two beers. He popped the tops on both and handed one to Dorothy, exchanging smug looks.

"So," Charlie babbled on, "you guys look like you got that all taken care of. The flowerbeds look really nice," she paused for a bite of her sandwich, then went on, "so what's next on the agenda?"

"I think that's it for the day," Dean shrugged. "We got more done than I expected to, so..." he shrugged again. Charlie stuffed the rest of her sandwich into her mouth unceremoniously.

"Oh no!" she mumbled unconvincingly around a the half-chewed mess, "we were hoping to hang out a little longer." She all but tossed Mary at Cas, "here's your baby. Come on, Dorothy." Charlie grabbed her girlfriend's hand and hauled her to her feet. "We'll see you around!" Dorothy laughed as she did her best to finish her beer while Charlie dragged her inside to get her things.

Dean laughed as he watched them disappear through the door. He turned his attention back to Cas when the back door closed behind the two women.

Dean's laughter died in his mouth.

Cas' eyes were shining with lust. His shoulders tense and his face dark. Dean swallowed hard.

"Dean-" Cas rumbled lowly.

"Caaaaasssssieeeee!" Cas' words were cut off by the lilting call of his brother as Gabriel practically skipped into the yard. Cas closed his eyes, pressing his lips together, in an attempt to keep himself in check. Dean raised his brows at Cas' reaction. "Hey there, Dean-o," Gabriel smirked, giving him a 'once over'. "You're looking...well."

"What do you want, Gabriel," Cas' clipped tone took all of them by surprise.

"Geez," Gabriel rolled his eyes, "can't a guy come say hello to his brother without needing something?"

"Not you," Dean laughed.

"Fair enough," Gabriel shrugged.

"So," Castiel tried again, "what do you want?"

"I wanna borrow your kid." He shrugged, as though he were asking to borrow a hammer or a cup of flour.

"What?!" Cas and Dean both barked. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on!" he drawled. "It's not like I'm asking for a kidney!"

"No, it's not," Dean scoffed. "Those I could replace."

"Why do you want to 'borrow' Mary, Gabe?" Cas tried to keep the derision from his voice.

"I've got this thing to go to," Gabe sighed. Cas raised his brows, waiting for his brother to continue. "It's a stupid picnic the Chamber of Commerce is throwing for the small business owners, and I said I'd go."

"I don't understand," Cas shook his head. "Why do you need Mary to go with you."

"Weeeelllll..." Gabriel trilled.

"Oh my god!" Dean shouted, pointing at Gabriel.

"What?" Cas was suddenly alarmed.

"He wants to use her to pick up chicks at this thing!" Dean was stuck somewhere between incredulous and amused.

"No," Cas said, disbelieving. Dean looked at him flatly. "Really, Gabriel?" Cas turned his gaze up to the man standing above them. "You would use your niece to try to pick up women?" Gabriel shrugged, sliding his hands into the pockets of his khaki shorts.

"Don't look at me like that, bro," he laughed, "Dean-o here'd do the same thing if he were me." Cas turned to look at Dean.

Dean tried not to let Cas see that Gabriel was right. He hated that Gabriel was right, but Dean had done the same thing before with Elizabeth. There was something about seeing a guy holding a baby that kicked a woman's libido into overdrive. Hell, even watching Cas holding Mary was enough to get Dean's motor running most of the time. Speaking of which...

Dean stood up and took a step toward Gabriel, pushing a finger into his chest threateningly.

"Back by seven. Not ten after, not five after. Seven. She'll need a bottle at four, and another probably around six." Cas scrambled to his feet, clutching Mary to his chest. "She's been out here with us for a while, so she's probably ready for a clean diaper before you go."

"Dean!" Cas couldn't believe his ears. Was Dean really going to let Gabriel take their baby to a picnic? UNSUPERVISED?!

"Keep her out of the sun. If she falls asleep in the car on the way, don't let her sleep for more than an hour and a half. Cas, you grab her hat and her diaper bag, I'll go put the car seat in the Mustang."

"Dean!" Cas practically shouted. He had to put a stop to this.

Dean turned to Cas, a sparkle in his eye.

"I promise, Cas, it'll be all right." Dean leaned in and kissed Cas' temple as he pulled Mary from her father. "Come on, sweet pea," Dean cooed at their daughter, "you're gonna spend some quality time with your weird Uncle Gabe."

"Hey!" Gabe retorted. Dean cocked an amused eyebrow at him. "No, I suppose you're probably right." With that, Dean and Gabriel disappeared to take care of the car seat. Cas was left standing in the back yard trying to wrap his brain around what had just happened. DEAN was the overprotective one. What had suddenly changed?

Without realizing it, Cas had gone to fetch Mary's things and was standing next to Gabe's Mustang a few moments later. Confusion still clear on his face, Cas handed over the diaper bag filled with everything Gabriel might need in the next few hours.

Happily, Gabe climbed in the car and pulled out of the driveway. Waving at the two men as he drove away.

"Remember!" Dean shouted to him, "Seven! She needs a bath tonight!" Gabriel honked in acknowledgment and disappeared around the corner. Dean turned back to Cas.

He did not look pleased.

"Oh, come on, Cas," Dean laughed as he threw an arm around his fiance. He steered them back to the blanket, where he picked up his phone and started typing. "It'll be fine."

"Dean," Cas' worry and disbelief were clear in his voice, "you just sent our daughter to a party with GABRIEL." Dean tucked his phone in his driest pocket and smiled at Cas.

"No," he shook his head, "I sent her to a picnic with her Uncle. A picnic being thrown by the Chamber of Commerce for local small businesses." Dean looked up at Cas, who still clearly did not understand. "Small businesses. Which includes places like The Roadhouse."

Realization dawned on Cas quickly.

"Ellen," Cas sighed, relieved.

"Yup," Dean smirked. "Just sent her a message. She says she'll keep an eye on them. And since Sam is working all day, we have the next four hours to ourselves." Cas threw his arms around Dean's neck, squeezing him tightly.

"You're brilliant, you know that?" Cas smiled against his bare skin. Dean laughed, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist.

"If you think THAT was a good idea, wait till you see what comes next." Cas pulled back to look up at him.

"What comes next?" Cas' blue eyes were full of innocent wonder that made Dean's cock stir with interest. Dean's look turned predatory.

"You."


	102. Chapter 102

The backyard was quiet. Empty of people. The blanket Cas had brought out fluttered in the soft breeze. Dorothy's shirt, left forgotten on the lawn, blew into one of the freshly tended flowerbeds. Half-eaten sandwiches left on the blanket were slowly devoured by the spoiling heat and the ants that had found them. Dean's abandoned, nearly-full beer perspired in the shifting sunlight.

It's owner was in a similar state.

Dean was settled on the bed between Castiel's thighs, sweat trailing down his back and dripping from his brow. His hands and mouth battling for victory in the war to drive Cas to the edge, his own cock pulsing with anticipation inside his boxers. Fingers still working, Dean pulled back, kissing down the inside of one of Cas' thighs and back up the other.

"I saw you this afternoon, Cas..." Dean purred possessively into the crease of his groin.

"Wha-...what?" Cas' brain resurfaced slowly. Dean chuckled darkly as he stroked across Cas' sweet spot. Cas arched up, gasping at the touch.

"I saw that look in your eyes," he moved slowly up Cas' body, still working his fingers. Cas' eyes showed utter confusion. Dean smiled hungrily at him. "You were jealous." Cas' eyes narrowed at Dean. "That's it, baby. That's the look." Dean brushed his lips against Cas' neck and his fingers against Cas' prostate again, pulling a low moan and more writhing from the man below him. "You thought I was checking out Dorothy, didn't you?" Cas' brow furrowed, and he shook his head defiantly. Dean laughed again. "You're a terrible liar, Cas."

It happened so quickly, it knocked Dean's breath out of his body. He never saw it coming.

Suddenly, Dean was flat on his back on the bedroom floor, Cas pinning him to the carpet. He took a shuddering breath.

"Yes," Castiel hissed. "I was jealous." He was suddenly fierce. Terrifying. "But not the way you are implying." Cas hovered over Dean as he gasped for air. "I'M the one who gets to see you like that. Not them," Cas growled possessively as he tugged at what little clothing Dean had left on. Dean loved when Cas got like this. He was practically vibrating with intensity, and it made Dean so hard. "You shouldn't flaunt yourself like that," Dean heard the fabric of his boxers rip as Cas literally tore them from his body. "At least, not when it's wasted on those who won't appreciate it." He bit hard at Dean's shoulder as Dean's brain tried desperately to process what was happening. "I'm jealous no one else got to see it. That there was no one else there that would see you like that, and picture you like that later. I'm jealous that there weren't more people there to see you like that and know you're MINE." Cas stretched his body along Dean's.

"Oh, Caaass..." Dean moaned at the idea of Cas getting off on other people knowing Dean is his.

"I can tell, you know," Cas rumbled into Dean's neck.

"Tell what?" Dean breathed.

"Which ones will picture you later," Cas pressed his lips against Dean's chest. "When they're by themselves. Or with someone they wish was you."

"Cas," Dean chuckled.

"It's true," he lifted his hooded eyes up to meet Dean's, "they do, Dean." He ran his hands down Dean's body, following them with his lips. "And none of them know." Cas licked across the head of Dean's cock, causing him to buck up at the touch, a moan spilling from his mouth. "None of them know what you're like like this." He kissed the tip. "So greedy and eager for me." He licked down Dean's balls, sliding his hands down to grip the back of Dean's legs and push them up. Cas blew his breath across Dean's puckered hole, watching it flutter at the cool air. "So tight and hot and just for me." Cas slipped his tongue out, licking over the pink, furled skin. Dean moaned at the sensation. "All mine," Cas growled low before he dove in, licking nipping and fucking into Dean with his mouth. He hefted Dean's legs higher, crawling closer.

"Oh, fuck! Cas!" Dean bucked back against the feel of Cas' attentions.

"That's right," Cas rumbled against him "I am going to fuck you, sweetheart." He reached up behind himself and grabbed the lube off the bed. "Right here, on the floor." Cas popped the lid of the lube, coated his fingers and slid one home inside Dean.

"Yes! Oh, Cas!" Dean gasped. His body shivered at the low, possessive growl of his fiance. The feel of Cas' hand made Dean's brain short circuit. Somehow, this had gone off the rails. Dean was supposed to be taking Cas apart, not the other way around. "Cas," Dean struggled to make words, "baby, I was trying to work you over!" Cas chuckled against his neck.

"You had your turn, Dean," he bit at the tender skin over Dean's pulse. "Now it's mine." He pressed a second finger inside, stretching him open. Dean arched up into the touch. He reached up, grabbing at Cas' face and pulling him down to claim his mouth as Cas claimed his body.

Cas slipped a third finger into Dean, eager to be inside his fiance. Dean's breath came in soft, quick pants.

"I'm going to do to you," Cas bit and licked and sucked at Dean's lips, "all the things that no one else gets to, and wishes they could." Dean sighed at the words, his cock leaking in anticipation. Cas slid his mouth down the length of Dean's body, tasting every inch as he went.

When Cas reached Dean's cock, he pressed his lips to the head, opening them up around the slit. Sliding a fourth finger inside of Dean, he stroked over his prostate. Dean bucked up into Cas' ready and waiting mouth. Cas hummed at Dean's reaction, eagerly licking up the precum dripping from him. He stroked again, and Dean's hips bucked again. Cas looked up at Dean through his lashes, silently urging Dean to keep going.

Dean pressed one hand to Cas' shoulder and stroked the other through his dark, silky locks. Cas began to stroke rhythmically, and Dean's hands clenched on him as his hips fucked up into the hot, wet heat of Castiel's mouth.

It was a quick build, and Cas was pleased to see how well he could unravel his lover.

"Cas! Cas...I'm close, baby!" Dean's voice was strained with trying to hold back. Cas pulled his fingers out and leaned back from Dean's hard cock. Dean's eyes tracked the trail of moisture that ran from his slit to Cas' pink, swollen lips. "Fuck!" he moaned. Cas licked across his lips, breaking the gossamer thread. He sat up, pulling Dean's legs up and spreading them wide.

"Mmmm," Cas hummed in pleasure, "only I get to see you like this, Dean. Do you know how hot that is? How much it turns me on to know only I get to see this sweet, hot hole of yours just begging for my cock? That only I get to feel you cum?" Cas pressed forward, breaching Dean with his hard length.

"Yes! Oh, fuck yes!" Dean cried out in pleasure, his body reduced to a trembling mess. Cas rocked into Dean, closing his eyes and dropping his head back. He set a strong, steady rhythm as he pounded into Dean's tight heat. Dean's hands clutched at the carpet below him. He felt the rub of it across his shoulders and back as Cas kept up his pace, but couldn't bring himself to care. Dean was so close.

"I want to feel you cum, Dean," Cas growled. "I want to feel you clench around me while I fuck you into the floor like so many others want to." Dean's breath hitched. Cas dropped Dean's legs and leaned forward on one hand. He hovered over Dean as he fucked into him and wrapped his free hand around Dean's swollen cock. He stroked up. "Cum for me, Dean!"

That was all it took.

Dean exploded across Cas' fist, clenching and seizing around the full cock buried deep inside him. Cas' hips slammed against Dean one last time as he emptied himself into the man below him. Pressing as deep as he could, Cas rode out his orgasm, filling Dean.

Cas' trembling arm finally gave out, and he slumped forward onto Dean's chest. They panted and shuddered against one another for long minutes. At last, Dean's body began to shake with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Cas' eyes were a cross of innocence and something close to hurt. Dean wrapped his arms up around Cas, pulling him closer.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean laughed, "you are such a kinky bastard! I had no idea." Cas was all furrowed brow and near-pout. "Oh, baby," Dean kissed his head, "it's fantastic. I love it. Don't ever change."

Dean felt Cas smile against him as he wrapped his arms under Dean. Dean hissed as Cas' sweaty palms came into contact with his back.

"Sit up, Dean," Cas said as he pulled himself up off him. Dean did as requested, and Cas crawled around behind him. "Oh." His voice was small, shocked. "Shit."

"What?" Dean tried to look over his own shoulder. "What is it?" Cas reached out to touch the raw skin on Dean's back. Dean hissed again at the contact.

"Well," Cas said sheepishly, "the next time I suggest fucking you into the floor, we should maybe put a blanket down." Dean's eyes grew wide, and he clambered up off the carpet. He stumbled into the bathroom, and turned to see his back in the mirror.

"Shit, Cas!" Dean laughed. His whole back was red. The skin rubbed down to raw patches that seeped tiny droplets of blood at his shoulder blades and hips. "I'm gonna have to sleep on my stomach for a week!" When he stepped back out of the bathroom, Cas' eyes were full of worry. Dean laughed brightly at the look on his face. "Oh, Cas," Dean crossed to him, bending down and pressing a kiss to his lips, "don't worry, baby. If I can make it through a gunshot wound, I think I'll survive a bit of rug burn." Dean smiled proudly at Cas as he turned and headed back into the bathroom to clean up, whistling.


	103. Chapter 103

(Because we all need a little more awkward flirting, here you go. L & M)

Gabriel pulled into the parking lot twenty minutes later with Mary sleeping soundly in the back. He tugged the diaper bag from the passenger seat, and opened it up. Pulling out a mess of fabric and velcro, he turned the bundle over in his hands. He pulled the strips of fabric apart from one another, trying to figure out the contraption in his hands.

"Need some help there?" Ellen leaned in through the driver's side window, smirking.

"Aw man!" Gabriel whined. "Did they call you? Geez. It's like they don't trust me."

"Well," Ellen laughed, "to be fair, do you have any experience with infants?" Gabriel's brow furrowed, and he nearly pouted at the dark-haired woman next to his car. He climbed out, the mess of fabric still in his hands. Ellen laughed again. "Let me give you a hand." Ellen pulled the bundle from Gabriel. "You get the munchkin."

Gabriel pulled Mary from the car seat without waking her. When he stood back up, Ellen slid the carrier up her little body. She tossed the straps over Gabriel's shoulders and secured the carrier to him snugly. He looked down at Mary strapped to his chest.

"Huh," Gabriel huffed, "baby holster. I like it. Let's go." Ellen rolled her eyes at Gabriel as she followed him to the trunk of his car. They pulled boxes of cupcakes out and headed toward the gathering.

They made their way to the group gathered around a collection of picnic tables. Ellen didn't miss the way Gabriel's eyes scanned the crowd, seeking. They set the boxes of cupcakes down on the end of one of the tables. Exchanging greetings with other business owners, they filled plates with the offerings brought and found Bobby seated in the shade.

Ellen grabbed sodas for the three of them from the cooler they'd brought and handed them out. As they made themselves comfortable, Tessa wandered over to them. She tucked her hair behind one ear delicately and slid her hands into her back pockets. Ellen's appraising eyes flicked to Gabriel quickly, noting the sparkle in his.

"Hello, Tessa," Ellen welcomed sweetly, standing back up, "have a seat," she gestured at the empty chair next to Gabriel. "Would you like a drink?"

"Thanks," Tessa smiled, "that would be great." She sat down next to Gabriel, and took the offered can. "So...," she began tentatively, glancing at Mary, "...how old is she?"

"Uh," Gabriel shook himself out the near trance he'd been in since Tessa had appeared, "she was born the end of January, so...she's, um, about three and a half months."

"She's adorable," Tessa smiled at him.

"Yeah," Gabe smiled down at Mary, snuggled against him and still sleeping, "she is pretty cute."

Tessa nodded. An awkward silence fell between them.

"So," Tessa cleared her throat, "how do you like being a father?"

Bobby's laugh startled all of them. He slapped his leg, shaking his head as he heaved himself out of his chair. He grabbed another can from the cooler as he wandered over to talk with the owner of the little hardware store just down the block from the Roadhouse. Ellen patted Tessa's leg gently at the younger woman's confused look as she took Bobby's empty chair.

"No! Nooooo," Gabriel was quick to explain, "Mary is my niece. I'm just babysitting." He waved his hands back and forth. "I don't have any kids."

"Oh," Tessa nodded. A faint blush colored her cheeks, and she bit back a small smile.

"She's Dean and Cas'," Gabriel assured. Tessa brightened at that.

"I didn't know they had a baby!" Her genuine smile warmed her whole face. Gabe's heart skipped a beat at it.

"Yeah, uh," Gabriel cleared his throat. "They, uh... they adopted her after..." Gabriel trailed off, furrowing his brow. "Mary's mother, Anna, was my sister. And Cas'. She and her husband, Michael were killed in a car accident on the way to the hospital to have Mary."

"I'm so sorry," Tessa said gently. She placed a hand on Gabriel's leg. For a moment, he simply stared at it. Slowly, he wrapped his hand around hers. She squeezed his hand.

"Tessa?" A woman bearing a striking resemblance to her came up to the little group, interrupting the moment. "Mom's heading out."

"Okay, Katie," Tessa slid her hand back. Katie turned and headed back the way she came. Tessa indicated after her, "my little sister." She stood back up, "I should go say goodbye. Thank you for the drink." Ellen and Gabriel both smiled at her as she took her leave.

"She's a sweet girl," Ellen said after a comfortable moment of silence.

"Yup," was all Gabe offered.

"Can't believe she thought you were a father!" she laughed another moment later.

"You know, I have more experience with babies than any of you give me credit for," Gabriel turned unusually stern eyes to Ellen. She raised a brow at him. "Our mother was, well, less than maternal." He took a swig of the soda in his hand. "I was almost ten when Anna was born. Eleven when my mom had Cassie. Our dad left not long after that.

"Mom was gone a lot, working two jobs to keep us fed and clothed and a roof over our heads. I was in charge of the two of them most of the time. Used to have to feed them, give them baths, put them to bed... All of it. Mom tried, but Cas was a teenager by the time she got a single job that paid enough to support us. By then, I was out of the house and Cassie and Anna were old enough to fend for themselves. Nowadays, they would have called protective services on her, but back then..." Gabriel shrugged. He met Ellen's gaze. "She did the best she could." Ellen nodded in understanding. "I never stopped worrying about Cassie, though. He was always a bit different. I always had a special place in my heart for the odd little duck, but he never seemed to fit in anywhere." He shook his head, a sad shadow passed across his face. It was replaced quickly with a genuine smile when Gabriel turned to Ellen once more.

"At least," he continued, "not until here." He took another drink from his can. "I've never seen my brother so happy, or so comfortable with who he is. It's a nice change. I'm so glad for him. He deserves it." Ellen patted him on the knee.

"So do you," she said gently. "Now, give me my grandbaby and go hit on that sweet little thing that owns the jewelery shop!" she laughed.

"No way!" Gabriel shook his head at her. "You get her all the time. I said I'd watch her, and I'm keeping her." He lifted himself out of the chair, and bent down to give Ellen a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Ellen." he followed after Tessa.


	104. Chapter 104

Gabriel wasn't used to feeling nervous. He was great at hiding behind smart-assed comments and vibrato. Neither of those would do.

Tessa was kind and warm. Sweet and open. Gabriel wasn't used to that. Looking around, he spotted the boxes of pastries he'd brought with him. He reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a cupcake. It was almond with strawberry-rhubarb frosting; one of the ones he would be making for Dean and Cas' wedding. He wrapped his free hand around Mary in her carrier, patting her gently as he heaved a deep breath, steeling himself, and headed off after Tessa. He hung back a bit as she and her sister said their farewells.

"Bye, mom," Tessa hugged a woman of her same height as well, with the same warm eyes. "I'll give you a call later. We can set up lunch." The woman nodded brightly before turning and walking away with Tessa's sister. When they had climbed in their car and waved, Tessa turned back around. She spotted Gabriel, a few yards away and a blush graced her cheeks. She tucked her hands in her back pockets and made her way over to him.

Gabriel held out his hand, offering her the pastry.

"Would, uh..." he smiled nervously, shifting his footing, "would you mind trying this and giving me your honest opinion?" Tessa raised her brows at the cupcake. "It's one of the flavors I'm thinking of making for Dean and Cas. For their wedding."

Tessa took the cupcake from him gently, pulling the paper back.

"One of?" she smiled.

"Yeah, it's a whole...thing..." Gabriel waved. Tessa laughed at that, and it made Gabe's heart stutter a bit. He watched as she bit delicately into the cupcake, smearing frosting across her upper lip. She moaned in enjoyment as she savored the sweet pastry. Finally, Gabriel understood why Dean or Cas stared at the other when they did the same thing. His mouth was suddenly dry, and his palms wet.

"Oh my god, Gabriel!" Tessa reached a hand out and gripped his arm gently, "this is AMAZING!" He flushed under her attentions.

"Nah," he shook his head, "they're pretty basic." Gabriel shrugged, tucking his hands into his front pockets underneath Mary. When had he become such a nervous wreck? Tessa licked the frosting from her lips and took another bite. She shook her head as she slipped her arm through Gabe's, hugging it to her.

"Seriously," she coaxed, "this is delicious!" Gabe's mouth quirked up a bit at the compliment, and he shrugged again. "I mean, you have tried these, right?"

"Of course I've tried them," Gabriel laughed. "What the Hell kind of baker would I be if I didn't try the things I made?" Tessa's bright, tinkling laughter warmed him to his core.

"Good," She smiled, her eyes sparkling, "'cause I wasn't gonna share this one." Gabriel laughed heartily at that, startling Mary. She woke with a fussy cry, and Gabriel patted her gently, trying to sooth her.

"Well, pip squeak," Gabriel chuckled, "We'd better get you changed and fed." He turned to head back to his spot in the shade with Bobby and Ellen. Tessa still had his arm, though, and pulled him back. He looked at her, questioningly.

"Gabriel," Tessa's eyes dropped to the grass as she slowly let go of his arm, "I was wondering..." she shifted, slipping her empty hand into her back pockets again. "Would you...maybe like to have dinner?" She shrugged. Gabriel smiled widely, his honey colored eyes bright with excitement.

"I'd like that very much," he nodded. She smiled back, biting her bottom lip.

"Good," she nodded back. "I'll give you a call, then." They stood there, smiling at one another like idiots for a moment before Mary gave out another squeak of discontent as she squirmed against her uncle.

"Enjoy that cupcake," Gabriel said, "I've got other flavors, too...if you're interested."

"I'll have to stop over and see if they're as good as this one," Tessa replied. Gabriel smiled once more, turned and headed back to the diaper bag.

Ellen gave him a knowing smile from her seat when he returned to the shade. Gabriel scooped up the diaper bag and set it on the table. Whistling to himself, he laid the changing pad out on the table and set Mary down on it. With quick motions, he swapped out her wet diaper for a clean one, blowing raspberries on her belly and tickling her sides once she was cleaned up.

Her squealing laughter brightened the jovial mood of the group even further. Gabriel dressed her again and leaned over her, pressing squeaking kisses into her neck as she gripped his hair and mouthed at his face.

Once cleaned, Mary's mood improved greatly, and she was all smiles and spit bubbles. Gabriel spread a blanket out on the ground and sat himself and Mary down on it, dragging the diaper bag along with him. He played with Mary on the blanket, tickling her feet and holding out toys for her to grasp.

"You're a good man, Gabriel," Ellen's soft voice floated over to him on the soft May breeze. He glanced up at her. "Tessa'd be lucky to have you." A flush worked it's way up Gabriel's face. "How long you been pining after that girl?" He looked up at Ellen. He wasn't sure if he should be shocked that she knew or shocked that no one else had noticed for so long.

"...About four years," he responded quietly. "Since I opened the bakery."

"No." Ellen shook her head, "since a month after you opened." Gabriel's eyes shot up to her. She smiled.

"How-...how'd you know that?"

"Because," Ellen said, "That's the day you started giving free pastries to local business owners." Gabriel flushed deeper. "That the first time she came in?" He nodded at her. "Well," she hummed, bringing her can of soda up to her lips, "it's about damn time you did something about it, then." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You ask her out?"

"No," Gabriel looked down at Mary, chewing happily on his finger. It was Ellen's turn to roll her eyes. "Didn't get the chance." She raised an eyebrow at him. "She asked me out," he smiled.


	105. Chapter 105

Something about Cas' possessiveness sparked something in Dean that day. Or maybe it was the fact that they still had the entire house to themselves for the next three hours.

Cas had made his way downstairs to try to clean up some of the mess they had left in the backyard.

Dean was having none of that.

Throwing on his athletic shorts - the ones he wore the night he had been locked out of the house, he mused, - Dean marched out back, looking for his fiance.

"Cas?!" Dean shouted for him. A messy, dark head popped out from the garage.

"Yes, Dean?" Stepping back out from putting the empty bottles away, Cas turned inquisitive eyes to him.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, almost incredulous.

"I'm cleaning up," he replied, as though it should have been obvious. He moved over to pick up the blanket, shaking off the crumbs and ants.

"Oh, come on, Cas," Dean rolled his eyes. "This can wait." He sidled up behind Cas, peppering his t-shirt covered shoulders with kisses. He reached down, palming Cas' ass through his khaki shorts. "We still got some time left, come back inside. Cas' low chuckle rumbled from him.

"Dean..." his protests were weak and hollow. Dean turned Cas around to face him, raining kisses down on his neck and collarbone. Dean pulled the blanket from Cas' hands, dropping it back down onto the ground. Without warning, Dean squatted down and wrapped his arms around Cas' knees, tossing him up over his shoulder. "Dean!" Cas shrieked, smacking at Dean's flanks, "Put me down, you lunatic!" His humor betrayed him and undermined any bite the words may have had.

"No way!" Dean laughed as he hitched Cas up, securing him on his shoulder. "I finally have you all to myself. I'm not letting you leave our room again until Gabriel busts down our front door." He turned and headed back up the deck and in the back door. "Now let's go, you kinky bastard."

Cas halfheartedly protested as Dean carried him upstairs and down the hall to their room. He laughed his deep, rumbling, throaty laugh when Dean flung him down on the bed and climbed over top of him. With quick movements, Dean was out of his own shorts and tugging Cas' down. Cas wiggled his hips, helping Dean rid him of his clothing.

Dean's lips and hands slid up the length of Cas' body, tugging his shirt off as he went and sending shivers down his spine. Dean hummed against the smooth expanse of skin below him, slotting his legs together with Cas'.

Cas wrapped his leg around Dean's, rocking his hips up into the man above him. His half hard cock slid against Dean's and a low moan slipped from each of them. Wrapping his arms up around Dean, Cas was careful to avoid the worst spots of Dean's rug burn. Still, he managed to accidentally brush his fingertips across the sensitive spots.

Dean groaned at the contact. Cas pulled his hands back, but the touch seemed to spur Dean on. He rocked down against Cas more firmly. His hands groped across Cas' skin greedily. His lips and teeth laid claim to Cas' neck and shoulders, nipping, licking and kissing.

Reaching up into the nightstand, Dean pulled out the bottle of lube. He claimed Cas' lips with his own as he opened the bottle and slicked up his fingers. Cas spread his legs wider, readying himself for the press of Dean's hand.

Confusion flickered across Cas' face when he felt Dean smile against him. Dean shifted his legs to either side of Cas', straddling his hips. He leaned back enough to see Cas' face when understanding finally hit him.

Dean slid a finger inside his own hole, still stretched from their earlier encounter. He hummed around the intrusion, half in pleasure, half in satisfaction at the curse it drew from Cas.

"Shit, Dean!" Cas' words came out on a sigh and he rocked his hips up, desperate to feel Dean's skin against his own. Dean stayed just out of reach, much to Cas' dismay. He slid a second finger inside, scissoring himself back open for Cas and feeling the wet heat of their last round helping to slick the way.

"Oh, fuck," Dean moaned at the feel of Cas' release still inside him. His cock pulsed at the thought of it, and his precum dripped down onto Cas' belly below him. Unable to resist, Cas reached his hand down and slid a finger in along with Dean's.

Together they fucked their fingers in and out of Dean's swollen hole, prepping him for more and spreading around what was left from before. Cas pressed deeper, adding another finger and Dean bucked back against the feeling. Dean slid his own fingers out, leaving Cas' to continue their work while he slicked up Cas' hard, leaking cock.

Cas' fingers stuttered as Dean stroked slowly up his length, coating him, and he arched up, moaning at the touch.

"Caaasssss..." Dean sighed as Cas stroked over his bundle of nerves. His hips bucked forward, dragging his cock through the wetness on Cas' skin. "Baby, I wanna feel you again." He ran his lips across the delicate skin below Cas' ear. He shifted, sitting up and situating himself over Cas' length, and lowered himself down slowly.

An inch at a time, Cas slid into Dean's heat. His eyes rolled shut, and his hands clutched at Dean's thighs. Dean's head dropped back as he settled fully on Cas, his chest heaving with his panting breaths.

Slowly, Dean brought his gaze down to meet Cas'. There was a hunger there, a passion, that nearly overwhelmed the dark-haired man.

"I want you to fuck me." Dean said each word with a growling precision. Cas gasped, and his eyes went wide at Dean's order. "Hard and fast and deep." He rocked his hips down to emphasize his point. Cas' hips bucked up into Dean as a low moan slipped from him. "You want that too, don't you, baby?" Dean's gaze grew wolfish and hungry. Cas nodded, unable to make his voice work. "Good," Dean smiled, bending down to bite at Cas' jaw. He growled in Cas' ear. "Then fuck me."

It was all the prompting Cas needed. He gripped Dean hard by the hips as the sandy-haired man sat back up on his lap, and thrust up into him forcefully. Dean cried out in pleasure at the motion, leaning back and gripping Cas' thighs as he began to ride the man below him.

Dean rode Cas hard, and Cas met each thrust with just as much force. Dean shifted his angle and, soon, Cas was hitting his prostate with each rocking push. Cas was an incoherent mess of muscle and sinew driving deep into the man above him.

"Harder, Cas, harder," Dean moaned, fucking himself down on his fiance. With a growl, Cas gripped him harder and pulled him down to meet each thrust. "Oh, fuck yes! That's it! Don't stop, Cas! Don't stop!" Dean cried over the sounds of skin on skin. His orgasm coiled in him as Cas pounded into him. He could feel the intensity of it all the way to his fingers and toes. There was a ringing in Dean's ears and his head began to swim as Cas' relentless thrusts hit home each time. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Cas, that's it! Don't stop, baby!" Dean's voice grew more and more hoarse with each word.

Cas' own orgasm was racing toward him. He looked up at Dean, watching as a glazed look came over him. Dean's tight, swollen hole was nearly too much for Cas. His pace quickened with each thrust, and he slammed up into Dean.

"Oh, god, Dean! I'm not going to last!" Cas panted. "You feel so good, sweetheart!" A keening hum fell from Dean as Cas continued to fuck him hard and fast.

"Cas..." It was nearly a whispered moan. Dean's eyes were unfocused in a blissed out haze as his fiance pounded into him, hitting his sweet spot brutally over and over. He gasped as he felt the last threads of restraint snap and his orgasm shot through his entire being. "CASTIEL!"

It was a primal scream, and it was the most beautiful sound Cas had ever heard. HE was the one to drag that sound from Dean. HIS name pouring from those perfect lips. HE was the man that this Adonis loved. It was too much, and Cas couldn't hold back the flood of his own orgasm any longer. He thrust up one last time and came hard as he felt the heat of Dean's release shoot across his torso and Dean collapse down on top of him. Cas rode out his orgasm, pressing Dean's hips down against his own, with a silent cry.

When he was spent, Cas wrapped his arms up around Dean's still unmoving form.

"Dean?" Cas chuckled, "I love you, sweetheart, but you weigh a ton." Dean didn't move. "Dean?" Cas shook his shoulder. No response. "Shit!" He slid out of Dean, rolling him to the side and laying him out on his back. "Dean?!"

Slowly, Dean came to. He blinked up into Cas' worried face. A slow grin spread across his face.

"Dean?" Cas searched his eyes, "are you all right?!" Dean just huffed a laugh.

"That was awesome, Cas!" he croaked.

"What the Hell happened, Dean?" Cas almost scolded.

"You did just what I asked you to do, Cas," Dean smiled, still a little out of it.

"What?" Cas was all adorable confusion.

"You fucked me hard," he licked his lips. "In fact, you fucked me so hard I blacked out." Dean let out a shaky laugh.

"Jesus, Dean!" Cas gripped his face, in an attempt to check his pupils.

"'M fine, Cas!" Dean laughed, batting Cas' hands away and wrapping his arms up around him. "Now come here and kiss me, you glorious bastard!" He dragged a somewhat stunned Cas down into a sloppy, heated kiss. "Did you finish?" Cas nodded. "Good." Dean pulled at Cas until he stretched out alongside him. "Damn, Cas. That was fantastic." He took a deep breath. "Give me ten minutes. I wanna try that again." With a huff of laughter, Cas swatted Dean's stomach. Dean pulled Cas against him, chuckling.

They dozed off, wrapped up in one another.


	106. Chapter 106

When he woke up again, Dean rolled out of Cas' arms to check the time. They still had more than an hour before Gabriel was due back with Mary. Dean smiled. He intended to take advantage of every moment between now and then.

Rolling back to his sleeping fiance, Dean tucked his head into Cas' neck and began to press wet, open mouthed kisses to the soft skin there. He dragged his teeth across the tender skin and Cas woke with a gasp. Dean chuckled lowly as he licked over the trail his teeth had made.

"Dean," Cas sighed sleepily, "what are you doing?" Climbing up over Cas, Dean smiled against his skin.

"What does it look like, Cas?"

"It looks like you're writing checks your ass can't cash," Cas retorted. Dean laughed, sliding one hand down underneath Cas and gripping one of his cheeks firmly.

"And what about YOUR ass?" He nipped at Cas' neck, stretching his long frame out on top of Cas' lithe body. Cas snorted at Dean's words, shaking his head.

"My ass is perfectly fine, thank you very much," Cas rumbled, bemused, into the thick air of their room. Dean squeezed Cas' cheek again, pulling his other hand down to cup the other side.

"I don't know," Dean muttered into Cas' shoulder as he rocked his hips down and massaged Cas' glutes, "seems pretty lonely to me. I think it needs a friend." Cas laughed outright at Dean's advances. "Lucky you, I've got just the thing," he punctuated with another roll of his hips. Cas' shoulders shook with mirth as he wrapped his arms up around Dean's neck, pulling him closer.

"You're insatiable!" Cas shook his head.

"Yes," Dean nodded, moving his legs between Cas' and pressing them wide, "yes I am. And it's all your fault." He slid his hands up Cas' sides, savoring the feel of the lush skin beneath him.

"Oh, no!" Cas laughed, "don't blame that one on me, sweetheart. That's all you."

"But if you weren't so damn sexy," he kissed at Cas' neck, sliding his hands along Cas' arms to lock their fingers together, "and gorgeous," he raised their hands up above their heads, pressing them into the pillow, "and kinky," he clutched at Cas' hands, "maybe I'd be able to keep my hands off you."

"You mean if you weren't so horny," Cas rocked up against Dean, sliding his hard cock against Dean's.

"Only for you, Cas," Dean rumbled against his jaw. The words ignited Cas and he nearly growled into Dean's mouth as he claimed it hungrily. Dean moaned at the reaction.

Releasing Cas' hands, he slid his own down to wrap underneath Cas' back, pulling him closer and sliding their lengths together, trapped wonderfully between them. Cas locked his legs together around Dean's waist and his arms around his neck, trapping him close.

Dean freed one hand, reaching it up to grab the lube off the nightstand. He flicked the bottle open and poured some in his hand. He dropped the bottle beside them and slicked up his fingers. Cas dropped his legs back down on the bed, spreading them wide as Dean reached down to tease at his opening.

Dean dragged his finger back and forth across Cas' hole, pulling delicious moans from the dark-haired man. Circling Cas' entrance with his finger, Dean licked up his neck. He swiped the tips of three fingers across the tight pucker in quick succession, making Cas gasp and arch up at the tickling sensation. Dean smiled against Cas' neck, and repeated the motion. His cock jumped as he felt the fluttering of Cas' hole at the contact.

When he did it a third time, Dean slipped the last finger in, earning him a groan of pleasure from the man below him. He slid the finger in and out of Cas' tight heat, working deeper with each push.

Cas' hips bucked up at the touch.

"Oh, Dean!" he moaned, rocking down onto Dean's finger. Dean slid a second finger in and began to stretch Cas open as he pressed kisses into the curve of his neck, breathing in his delicious scent.

"God, Cas," Dean sighed into his skin, "love the way you feel." Cas tightened his grip around Dean's neck, sliding one hand in his hair and mouthing at his jaw. Dean stretched Cas' snug hole, pumping his fingers in and out. "Just so tight and hot for me." Dean pressed deep, stroking over Cas' prostate.

Cas cried out, arching up in ecstasy at the touch. Dean clutched at him harder and slid a third finger inside, scissoring at him. Cas bucked into Dean, spurring him on.

Sliding his fingers from Cas, Dean wrapped them around himself and stroked up his hard, leaking length, coating it in lube. He guided the head of his cock to Cas' entrance and pressed forward. Cas, head tipped back and eyes sliding shut, groaned long and low in Dean's ear as he felt the drag of Dean's skin breach him.

With measured movements, Dean rocked himself deeper and deeper into Cas until his hips pressed against his firm ass. Dean paused, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He felt like he could cum just from being inside Cas, despite their previous rounds. After a moment, though, Cas grew impatient. He rocked his hips up, then forced them back down with as much power as he could from his pinned position.

"Dean," Cas rumbled into his neck, "move!" At that, Dean drew his hips back slowly, savoring the drag, and slammed them home into Cas. "Yes!" Cas cried out as Dean struck his prostate. He wrapped his legs back up around Dean, locking them just above his ass and pulling Dean deep with every thrust.

Dean's body rolled against Cas, rocking the bed into the wall, and he sighed out Cas' name on a long breath. Reaching between them, Dean wrapped one hand around Cas' leaking length, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Faster, Dean," Cas panted, "faster." Dean's movements sped up, and his force along with it. Cas rocked into the touch. A steady moan poured from his lips, punctuated by a huff each time Dean struck the bundle of nerves buried inside him.

Dean panted Cas' name like a mantra as he felt Cas' shaft harden more in his hand.

"That's it, baby," he moaned, "let me feel you cum." Cas arched up, his mouth falling open in a wordless cry as Dean fucked into him, rubbing over that sweet spot with every thrust. His orgasm washed over him as he spilled out onto his stomach, coating Dean's hand. Dean grunted at the seizing muscles, gripping him tight. "Oh, god, Cas! That's it!" he growled into Cas' neck as his own release poured into Cas. Pressing deep, Dean pumped the aftershocks from both of them.

When they were both spent, Dean slid out and fell to his side, stretched out next to Cas. He stroked along the flushed skin of Cas' chest, trailing gentle kisses along his shoulder. Cas turned his head toward Dean, smiling satedly. Dean brushed his lips back and forth along Cas' heated skin.

"I love you, Cas," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Dean," Cas whispered back.


	107. Chapter 107

Dean wore his rug burn like a badge of honor. He refused to put on a shirt for the rest of the day. When Gabriel showed up to drop off Mary at exactly seven, as requested, he was still wandering around the house topless. And whistling.

"Damn!" Gabriel laughed, eying Dean's back as he walked through the door, Mary's car seat in hand. "What the Hell happened to you?" Dean opened his mouth to respond, a wicked glint in his eyes. "On second thought, don't tell me. I can imagine." He grimaced as he set Mary's seat on the kitchen counter. He dropped the bag next to her seat and moved to the fridge to look for a beer.

"There she is!" Dean cooed at his daughter, smiling up at him from the confines of her seat. He unbuckled her quickly, lifting her out and covering her with kisses.

"So," Gabriel turned around, twisting the top off two beers and handing one to Dean. "Where's my baby bro?" Dean smiled again, making faces at Mary while answering Gabe in a simpering baby voice as he played with his daughter.

"Papa's in the shower 'cause daddy got him all dirty and filthy and sweaty and-"

"Dude, that's disgusting. Don't scar the poor kid before she is old enough to talk to a therapist," Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Gabriel," Cas said as he wandered into the kitchen. He was dressed again in his khaki shorts and t-shirt, his hair still wet and a wild mess from the shower he had clearly just taken. "But Mary's cognitive development is such that the tone and the interaction, not the words, are what matter at this point."

"Yeah, well," Gabriel took a full swallow of his beer, "won't be long until she's repeating what you say." He looked at Castiel firmly. Cas just laughed. "If I recall,Cassie, your first word was 'shit'."

"You said it first, Gabriel," Cas defended.

"Yeah, well," Gabe pointed at his brother, "If you hadn't dropped your cereal all over the floor, I wouldn't have said it."

"Thank you for taking care of Mary, Gabe," Cas chuckled, patting his brother on the shoulder. He bent to place a kiss to Mary's head. She grabbed at his face, and he gave her his finger to play with.

"You say that like I have no experience with kids, Cassie," Gabriel's tone was grumbling as he nursed his beer. "You know better than that, baby bro." Gabriel looked at him flatly.

"I do," Cas said kindly.

"The Hell is goin' on?" Dean asked, confusion and amusement in his face.

"Mom wasn't around much when Anna and Cassie were little," Gabriel shrugged, looking down at his beer. "Most of the time it was just the three of us."

"Gabriel is the one who raised the two of us," Castiel said quietly. Dean looked from one man to the other. He nodded.

"Nice work," he smiled at Gabe.

Sunday morning found the Winchester-Novak house easing into the morning. When Castiel rolled over, he was more than a little surprised to find it was after nine in the morning. He heard Mary awake and playing in her crib, babbling to herself.

They had never gotten up with her through the night.

"Cas?" Dean rubbed his eyes sleepily, sitting up as his fiance climbed out of bed and slipped on shorts and a shirt.

"I'm just going to get Mary," he replied, climbing back onto the bed and kissing Dean's sleep heavy mouth. "She slept through the night!" He stood back up, heading to the door.

"No shit?" Dean rolled to his side, pulling himself up slowly and looking at the time.

"No shit," Cas smiled as he slipped out the door.

Cas got Mary up and changed, had a bottle ready for her and made coffee before Dean finally made it downstairs. He was in a pair of athletic pants and a black, fitted t-shirt. Cas liked the look. He handed over Mary and the bottle. Dean settled himself in the recliner, bringing one leg up and resting his ankle across the opposite knee. Cas turned back to the coffee pot, pouring two cups and fixing his own. He brought Dean's over and set it down on the table next to the chair.

He leaned down, placing a long, slow kiss to Dean's lips and sliding his hand up Dean's firm thigh. He squeezed at the crook of his groin as Dean laughed into the kiss.

"Didn't I wear you out enough yesterday, baby?"

"You did," Cas hummed against his lips, "but that was yesterday." Dean let out a hearty laugh, letting his head fall back, as Cas pulled away, smirking. Cas headed upstairs with his mug of coffee in hand.

A quick shower, clean lounge pants and shirt, and Cas was headed back down the stairs to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. He stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, listening to Dean sing to 'You Shook Me All Night Long' as it played softly from the stereo. He air drummed with the spatula in his hand, pointing it at Mary in her Bumbo seat. Cas laughed when the words Dean had replaced reached his ears.

"Yeah, you!" Dean sang, "slept the whole night long!" He slipped into the kitchen, unnoticed by Dean, and crept up behind him. He caught Mary's eye and began making faces at her over Dean's shoulder. She cooed and laughed, waving her hands as the two men in front of her danced.

"You guys are such dweebs," Sam chuckled from the doorway. Both men spun around at the sound, and Dean was startled when he bumped into the man behind him.

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean grumbled, flushing an embarrassed red, "get outta my ass."

"I wasn't in your-" Cas' head tilted, confusion furrowing his brow. They looked awkwardly from one another to Sam's bemused expression.

"I'm not touching that one," he shook his long locks and moved to grab a mug from the cupboard, filling it with coffee and moving to stand near Mary. "Your fathers are ridiculous," he said to her. Dean turned back to breakfast, blushing to the tips of his ears. Cas walked over, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and placing a gentle, laughing kiss to his neck.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean grumbled half-heartedly, "suckin' up now? You just want bacon." Cas laughed at that, stealing a piece off the plate where the finished slices leeched their grease onto paper towels.

Bringing Mary, in her seat, over to the table, Cas settled in at his spot, with Mary in front of him. Dean finished cooking, eventually returning to singing along with the actual words, and Sam grabbed the coffee pot, refilling everyone's mugs before grabbing plates and setting the table.

They had just sat down to eat when Ellen came through the side door.

"Hey, boys!" She smiled at them. "Ready to get these invitations done?" She heaved a bag up onto the counter before looking around at them and grabbing a plate for herself. "Should be all set to put together, then we can seal 'em, stamp 'em and send 'em." Dean moaned.

"'M I gonna have to lick a bazillion envelopes?" he whined.

"No, you big baby," Ellen swatted his arm, "I got the peel and stick ones." Dean nodded, satisfied, turning back to his food.

"I'm in, then," he said around a mouthful.

Mary started to whine from her spot, watching Cas as he ate, her mouth working in mimicry of her father's.

"Dean," Cas said, watching Mary watch him eat, "I think our daughter may be ready to start on some solid foods."

"What makes you say that?" he asked, watching as Cas swiped his finger across the bacon and brought it up to Mary's lips. When she tasted the salty flavor on Cas' finger, her eyes went wide. She grabbed Cas' hand, pulling the finger into her mouth to chew and drool on it. When all the savory taste was gone, she let go, legs kicking and hands waving, whining for more. With a chuckle, Cas obliged her. Sam shook his head.

"You sure she's not yours by blood?" he smirked at his brother. Dean preened under the attention.

When breakfast was cleaned up, the four of them - and Mary - sat around the table putting together invitations. Jess showed up soon after, followed soon after by Charlie and Dorothy, and they quickly set up an assembly line. Ellen and Dorothy stamped small sheets of natural fiber paper with pink and silver ink flowers. Jess layered a sheet of clear velum with the information for the wedding to Ellen's layer. Punching two holes in the top of the invitation, she looped a thin, french blue ribbon through the two holes. Sam was in charge of gluing the two layers to a slightly larger one in light blue. Cas then glued those to a larger layer in tan. Charlie tucked them into the envelopes, and added the return cards. Dean called sealing, stamping and adding labels to the envelopes.

Bobby wandered down around lunch time, with Jo in tow. Dean handed off his job to the grumbling man and went to fire up the grill. Jo followed him out onto the back deck, a soda in one hand and Mary in the other. She perched herself up on the rail of the deck as Dean struggled to get the grill to light.

"Son of a bitch!" he swore, "I swear to God, I'm gonna take a fucking chain saw to this piece of shit!"

"Damn, Winchester," Jo laughed, "think you got 'em all!" She bounced Mary on her lap. "I can't wait until this little peanut starts swearing back at you."

"Why's everybody keep saying that to me?!" Dean turned to Jo.

"Because it's true, you dumbass!" she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Dean," Jo's tone turned serious, "I just want you to know I'm really happy for you." Dean looked up at her, raising a brow. "Seriously, you guys are great together. It's about time you had something good in your life." Dean looked back down at the grill. "You deserve it, Dean." He snorted at that. "God damn it, Dean," Jo rolled her eyes at him, "get over your martyr complex." She slipped down off the deck rail. "Or I'll kick your ass." She stepped up to Dean, leaning up to kiss him gently on the cheek. "And you know I'll do it, too." Dean laughed as she walked back inside.


	108. Chapter 108

Monday Cas had track and field practice. He would be at work until late, and Dean decided to bring him dinner, since he also had a staff meeting after that. Dean had plans to help Benny out with a tune up on his truck, so he decided to drop off Cas' meal before heading over.

Dean got there just as practice started. He pulled Mary out of her car seat and headed toward the track, Cas' dinner in hand. Pausing to watch, Dean was struck by how different Cas was when he was working with his students. He had a glimmer of that power and authority Dean loved so much. He had to suppress the spark that the sight of Cas coaching ignited in him.

As unobtrusively as possible, Dean slipped through the fence and made his way over to the stands. He sat down, watching Cas leading drills with his team. Looking out at the students, Dean recognized a few familiar faces: Kevin Tran, Krissy Chambers, Sam's friend Brady and, of course, Jo.

She smiled when she saw him, waving to him in the stands. The movement caught Cas' eye, and he turned to look. His face lit up when he saw Dean and Mary sitting there. Blowing his whistle, he excused himself, telling the students to take a five minute break.

Dean stood up, meeting Cas at the edge of the track.

"Hey, sweet pea!" Cas said, scooping Mary up and covering her in kisses. He smiled wide as he placed a hand on Dean's arm, running it up and down the length of it. "Hey, Dean. What are you doing here?" Dean held up the bag.

"Knew you had a meeting after practice, and I'm headed to Benny's to help him with the truck. Didn't want you to starve. Plus, I figured you wouldn't be home before Mary was in bed, so I thought you might like to see her for a few."

"Have I told you recently how much I love you?" Cas smiled. Dean rolled his eyes, but the blush of his cheeks betrayed how much the comment meant to him.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean chuckled. "I love you, too." He held his hands out for Mary, and Cas kissed her once more before handing her back. "We'd better get going. S'posed to be to Benny's in ten minutes, and you've got a track team to torture." Cas laughed.

"all right, sweetheart," he nodded, running a finger across Mary's cheek, "I'll see you when I get home." Without a thought, the two leaned in for a quick, chaste kiss.

A flurry of movement behind Cas drew both their attentions.

"Say it again, you piece of shit!" Jo screamed at a boy hunched over on the ground, clutching his crotch. "Say it again! I fucking DARE you!" She dove for the boy, but Brady's arms circled her waist before she could reach him and he tugged her back, legs flailing and hands clawing to get free. She pointed one angry finger at the hunched figure. "You goddamned piece of shit! I swear to god, I'll kick your ass you homophobic douchewad!"

"Jo!" Dean shouted. Cas dashed down, stepping between Jo and the boy on the ground. Dean followed, handing Mary off to Krissy, and heading for the storm that was Jo. He gripped her upper arms. "Jo," he forced her gaze, "he's not worth it. Let him go. He's not worth it." She was breathing hard still, but her muscles began to relax. All but her jaw. That was clenched tight enough to crush diamonds.

"Jo Harvelle," Cas' tone was one Dean recognized all too well. "Principal Shurley's office. Now." Jo wrenched herself free and stormed off the field. Dean watched as she marched toward the school. Turning back around, he found Cas tending to the boy Jo had laid out. "Come on, Aidan" he said, hauling the boy to his feet, "let's get you cleaned up." Blood was pouring from the boy's nose and he couldn't stand up straight. Dean knew exactly how that one-two combo of Jo's worked, and he didn't envy the boy one bit. "Ed, Harry," Cas called to two other members of the team, "Would you please escort Aidan in to the office. I suspect he will need a hand." The two boys pulled Aidan's arms over their shoulders and dragged him, none too carefully, toward the building.

"I'd better go," Dean said to Cas. He squeezed his arm before collecting Mary and heading off the field. He heard Cas' whistle blow and an order given to the students left on the track. An unsettled feeling rolled through his stomach as he headed to his car and buckled Mary in. He climbed in the driver's seat and started the engine, a bit more encouraged when Cas turned and waved at him, a small smile on his lips.

It was past eight thirty when Ellen burst through their door. Cas was seated at one end of the table grading papers, Sam at the other end working on trigonometry. Dean was stretched out on the couch watching Monday Night Football.

"You wanna tell me what the Hell happened?" Ellen's tone brooked no argument. "My thick headed daughter isn't saying a damn word."

"Wonder where she gets that from," Dean mumbled, amused, and sat up to watch the action. Ellen turned a withering glare on him that wiped the smirk right off his face. Sam looked around at them all in wide-eyed shock.

"What's going on?" he said slowly.

"JoAnna Beth has been suspended for two days," Ellen said, too calm. It made all of them uneasy. "Seems she was sent to the principal's office during track practice for fighting." She turned her piercing glare onto Cas. "Care to enlighten me further?"

With a sigh, Cas set down his pen and scrubbed a hand across his face. Dean stood and moved to the dining room, folding his arms.

"I'm not entirely certain," Cas shook his head. "I was speaking with Dean for a moment, then there was shouting behind me. When I turned around, Jo was standing over another student and screaming at him." Cas spread his hands in a placating gesture. "All I know is that he was on the ground and Jo was calling him a 'homophobic douchewad'. I can only assume what came before that." Cas looked up at Ellen. He didn't miss the gleam of pride that flicked across her face. Pursing her lips, she nodded and moved to one of the empty chairs at the table.

Dean slipped to the kitchen, grabbing three beers and a soda from the fridge before sitting down at the table with the rest of the group. He passed out the drinks and studied the furrow of Ellen's brow for a moment. They sat in silence a while, each drinking what was in front of them.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Dean asked quietly. Ellen looked up at him, meeting his eye knowingly. She nodded. Dean looked down at the beer in his hand, licking his lips thoughtfully.

"Dean?" Cas' own low question made him look up. He smiled gently at the blue-eyed man.

"No sense wasting this, I suppose," Dean said looking back at his bottle. He chuckled lightly, "think I'm gonna need it, too." He pressed the opening to his lips and tipped the bottle up, chugging it down quickly. Setting the empty bottle on the table he stood up and moved to Cas. With a quick kiss to his cheek, Dean motioned at Ellen. "Let's go," he said.

Cas watched in confusion as Ellen stood and Dean followed her out the door.

Dean knocked gently on Jo's door.

"Go away."

"Come on, ya brat," Dean said, not unkindly, through the door, "lemme in." A long, silent moment passed.

"'S open," Jo grumbled. Dean turned the knob, opening the door slowly. Jo was sitting on the window seat, staring out into the fading light of evening. Her legs were pulled up, and her arms wrapped around them. She didn't look at Dean.

Closing the door quietly behind himself, Dean sat down on the bed, folding his hands between his knees.

"You wanna tell me what's goin' on in that head of yours?" Dean tried.

"No."

Dean licked his lips, somehow he knew that wasn't gonna work. Jo wasn't one to go spilling her emotions around.

"Ya know," Dean rubbed his hands together slowly, "douchewad or not, you shouldn't have hit him, Jo."

"That what you came here for? To tell me not to hit people?" Jo bit at him. "He's lucky I didn't have my knife on me." Dean laughed at that.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I know." He studied her for a moment. The warm colors of the sunset made her golden hair shine. Her delicate features glowed, rosy, in the long light. Dean's voice turned soft."But this wasn't about me and Cas, Jo. Was it?" Her head ticked slightly toward Dean, and her eyes dropped to the ground. Dean nodded to himself. "That comment hit a little closer to home, didn't it?" It was gentle. Loving.

For the first time since she was six, Dean saw Jo cry.

"C'mere," he said to her, spreading his arms wide. Jo moved to him, her head dropped to her chest as the tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. She leaned into him, covering her face with her hands, and sobbed. "Talk to me, Jo." He rocked her gently.

"I don't know," she cried into her hands. "I don't know if... _what_ I am."

"You mean you're not sure if you like guys or if you like girls?" Dean asked. "That's okay, Jo. That's okay. You can like _both._ " He rubbed a hand up and down her back. Jo leaned back to look up at him, her face tear stained and blotchy.

"But what if I don't know?" she shook her head. "What if I don't know _who_ I like? And what if I don't like _either_?" Dean looked down at her in confusion.

"I don't know, Jo," he shook his head. "I don't know what that's called. I don't know if there's a name for it. But it doesn't matter. What matters is that you are true to yourself. The world isn't as cut-and-dry as people think it is. There's a lot of things in between. That doesn't make them bad, or wrong, or something to be scared of. Trust me. I spent WAY too long thinking it was. But, turns out, the people I love? They still love me." He gripped her upper arms firmly. "We still love you. No matter what. Me. Cas. Mary. Sam. Ellen. Bobby. All of us. You're still _you_ , and that's what we love. Got it?" she dropped her eyes to her lap, fresh tears rolling down her face. She nodded. Dean wrapped her back up in his arms. "I know it's tough right now. I know this part of life sucks a big fat one. And not in a good way-"

"Gross," Jo laughed into his chest. Dean chuckled at that.

"But, I promise you – cliché as it sounds – it _does_ get better." He squeezed her close. "Just think of this time as a way to weed out the fuckers who aren't worth your time. If they don't love you for who you are, they aren't worth it. The ones that accept you? Those are the ones worth keeping." Jo slid her arms around Dean, hugging him closer.

"Thanks, Dean," she whispered against him.

"Anytime, kiddo," he kissed the top of her head. "Now, you'd better go see your mom. I'm sure she has a few choice words for you." Jo sat back, wiping her eyes, a wry laugh spilling from her lips.

"I'm sure she does."

Together they stood, and Dean lead the way downstairs.

When they reached the kitchen, Ellen was leaning against the counter, brow furrowed and a mug of tea in hand. She looked up when Dean entered. Jo stepped out from behind him slowly, her eyes lowered. Trembling, she moved forward.

"...Mom...," she said quietly, a fresh wave of tears pouring from her eyes. Ellen set her cup down slowly. "...I..." a sob slipped from Jo. Ellen spread her arms wide, and Jo rushed into the embrace of them, clutching at her mother. Ellen stroked her hair, rocking her in her arms and kissing her head.

"I know, baby," Ellen soothed. "I know." Jo cried on her mother's shoulder. "I know, and I don't care. Love you so much, baby girl. Always will." Ellen's soft brown eyes spilled tears of their own.

Dean watched them for a moment. Ellen looked up at him, and nodded her gratitude. Dean gave a tight half smile to her in return and slipped out the door.


	109. Chapter 109

Dean wandered back to the house, his hands in his pockets. He looked at the stars waking up in the cloudless sky as he walked. Heaving a deep breath, he wondered what his life would have been like if his own experience had been more like Jo's; if there had been someone to tell him he didn't have to be afraid of himself.

He swallowed the bitter feeling at the thought of his father's words.

By the time he made it back to the house, his mood had turned pensive and just shy of brooding. Neither Cas nor Sam were downstairs when he arrived. He locked up, turned off the lights and headed up the stairs.

He stopped outside Mary's door. Opening it quietly, he slipped inside and looked down at the sleeping infant. For a few minutes, he watched her sleep, sucking on her fist. He reached in and ran his hand through her dark, silky hair that was so much like Cas'. She shifted in her sleep, and Dean held his hand to her cheek. She turned her face toward it, her little hand grasping at his fingers. Dean smiled at her, the warmth of her unconditional love thawing the cold feeling that had seeped in with his harsh thoughts.

Dean felt himself relax as Mary did, her fingers slipping away from his as she fell back into a deep sleep. He stepped out of her room, closed the door behind him and moved down the hallway toward his own room.

"Dean?" Sam's soft voice called to him from his doorway. Dean turned back to his brother. "Is everything okay?" He could see the genuine concern for Jo etched into his younger brother's face. Dean pressed his lips together as he walked back to Sam. He slid his hands into his pockets again.

"Jo's...," he sighed. "She's going through a tough time. She's gonna need her friends to be there for her. Let her know they're still her friends. No matter what." Sam nodded at him.

"Of course," he said firmly. Dean clapped him on the shoulder and turned back to his room. As Dean reached his door, Sam spoke again. "Dean," he turned back to face him. "I'm here for you, too, you know. No matter what." Dean looked at his brother. In that moment he realized: he did have what Jo had, he had just never noticed. Suddenly, memories of Sam's complete and total acceptance came flooding back to him. Sam over-enthusiatically introducing him to his Economics teacher junior year, Bartholomew something-or-other, with too perfect hair and too perfect teeth. The skin mags he'd gotten from Sam for Christmas a couple years back; two featuring only men were tucked in with the Busty Asian Beauties Sam knew he liked. And every moment Sam had been around him and Cas. All these years Sam, in his own subtle way, had been trying to tell Dean not to be afraid of himself. That he was there for him. No matter what.

Dean's world had suddenly shifted. He saw everything in a new light; as if blinders had been taken off at long last. He met Sam's gaze. Firm determination and a tender hope lingered there. Right then, Sam looked like both the child Dean thought him and the man he had become. Dean nodded, his own eyes stinging.

"I know, Sammy," he said thickly. "G'night."

"Night," Sam said. Dean watched him retreat into his room and close the door behind himself. With another deep breath, Dean opened his bedroom door.

Cas was propped up against the bed, his bare chest showing behind the book in his hands and the bedside lamp the only light in the room. He looked up when Dean came in.

"How is she?" he asked kindly.

"Better than I ever was," Dean said as he emptied his pockets onto his nightstand. He slipped into the bathroom, tossed his clothes into the hamper and brushed his teeth. When he came back to the room, Cas set his book down on his lap.

Dean pulled the blankets back and crawled into bed. He pulled them up around Cas' waist, moving his arm and book out of the way, and laid his head down on his fiance's lap. Cas set his book down on the nightstand.

Sliding one hand along Dean's shoulder, Cas ran his other hand through Dean's hair.

"She's lucky to have you," Cas whispered. "Every one of you." He dragged his fingers through the short, sandy locks over and over.

"And you, too, Cas," Dean said. "None of the coaches I ever had would have understood. They were usually the first ones to throw slurs around." Cas heaved a sigh at that. He knew what those kinds of coaches were like, too. He hated them. They sat in silence for a long moment, Dean resting on Cas' lap, Cas stroking his hair. At long last, Dean spoke. It was hardly more than a whisper.

"My father was wrong."

Cas' hand stopped. He recognized the admission for what it was: the disillusionment of a childhood dream.

"Yes," Cas whispered back, solomnly.

Dean had never watched his father age. John Winchester had died before his back grew stiff or his knees gave out. He did not live long enough to succumb to cancer or dimensia or heart disease. John had died in the prime of his life, and that was how Dean would always remember him. To Dean, he was always strong. And right. To come to the realization that your hero, the man you had always looked up to, could be wrong about something was a terrifying thing. If they had been wrong about one thing, what else could they have been wrong about?

Cas waited to see how Dean would react to his own epiphany. It would go one of two ways.

Dean slid his arm across Cas' thighs and settled closer. Cas let out a breath of relief. This was the better way. Turning off the light, Cas slid down into the bed, pulling Dean up against his shoulder and one of Dean's legs over his. He stroked along Dean's bare skin, pressing reassurance into him with each pass. Dean slid his arm over Cas' waist and settled in against him, running his hand up and down Cas' warm side.

"Was it tough for you?"

"No," Cas shook his head. "My family knew before I did. Gabriel says he knew when I was three. Anna and I used to watch Mary Popins over and over. We both wanted to marry Bert when we grew up." Dean laughed at that, easing his own tension, and Cas chuckled. He shrugged, "my family just accepted it as fact and never made an issue out of it. I was too quiet in school, so no one really wondered why I didn't date. I think they assumed I was just too shy. To this day, I've never asked anyone out. I've always been the one asked."

"You're shitting me!" Dean barked with laughter, turning amused eyes to Cas. Cas shrugged again.

"Have you met me?" he laughed back. "I WAS too shy, Dean! Do you even remember the first time we met?!" Dean smiled, remembering: Cas soaked to the skin, choking on a burger, flushing at Dean's accusations of creeping on his new neighbors, falling asleep nearly in Dean's lap. His grin grew wide and mischievous.

"Oh yeah," Dean said as he crawled up over Cas. "I remember." He pressed his face into Cas' neck. "I remember you hiding in a dark corner sneaking another burger." He wrapped his arms underneath Cas' back as Cas' laughter rumbled low in his chest. "I remember you falling asleep in my arms the first night we met." He kissed down Cas' neck. "I remember the first time my lips touched yours." He dragged his mouth up along Cas' jaw, ghosting them across the very lips he spoke of. "It felt like I was finally free. Finally home." He whispered against Cas' mouth as Cas' arms slid slowly up around his neck, "and I've never been the same since."

With delicate movements, Dean pressed their lips together in a savory kiss. Cas slid his legs apart, making room for Dean to settle in. Dean pressed forward, his bare skin sparking at the contact against Cas'. He rocked forward, rubbing his quickly hardening length along that of the man under him. Cas sighed at the movement and rocked up to meet it when Dean repeated it.

Their movements were unhurried, gentle. Dean pulled the lube from the drawer, and coated his fingers, his lips never straying far from Cas' skin. He breached Cas with one slick finger, drawing it back slowly before pressing it deep. Cas' arms wound tighter around Dean, and he pulled his knees up, giving Dean more room to work.

"Dean..." Cas sighed into his ear. Dean slipped a second finger in alongside the first at Cas' prompt. He stretched him open with loving strokes, scissoring him and rubbing at his rim with his thumb. Cas moaned low at the sensation. He reached between them, taking both their leaking cocks into his hand and stroked up firmly, squeezing their heads ever so slightly.

Dean bucked forward at the touch, thrusting his fingers deep, and striking Cas' prostate. Cas cried out at the unexpected pleasure.

"Oh, god, Dean!" he panted. "More." Nodding against Cas' shoulder, Dean pressed a third finger inside and stretched Cas wider.

"Wanna feel you, Cas," Dean sighed into his neck. "Wanna be inside you."

"I'm ready, Dean," Cas nodded, "I'm ready. Please." Dean slid his fingers out and grabbed the lube to slick himself quickly. He pressed the head of his thick cock against Cas' entrance and felt as his fiance's muscles relaxed and let him in. It was still amazing to Dean every time he slid home into Cas. How good it felt. How sweet. How RIGHT.

For the first time in his life, Dean let himself feel how right it was.

"Caaaaassss," Dean moaned. He drew himself back and slid deep once more. Savoring the sensation, he moved slowly inside Cas, drawing sighs of pleasure from him. Dean sat up, pulling back from Cas, and dragged his hands along Cas' skin.

He knelt between Cas' legs, still buried deep, and gripped Cas by the hips. Pulling Cas further onto his cock, Dean's eyes drank in the long, sleek lines of his body. It was breathtaking. Dean thrust again, hitting Cas' sweet spot and making him arch up off the bed and moan.

"God, Cas!" Dean rumbled as he thrust into him again, "look at you. You feel so good wrapped around me. Does it feel good, baby?" Cas nodded, his eyes rolling shut as Dean hit his prostate once more.

"Don't stop, Dean," Cas managed. "Please!" Dean thrust deep again, his hands holding firm around Cas' hips. Cas stretched and arched on the bed below him and Dean drank in the sight. It drove him to the edge quicker than he had expected it to. He slid one hand from Cas' hip to wrap around his leaking erection. Stroking up firmly, Dean moaned at the reaction it drew from Cas. His hips stuttered, caught between thrusting up into Dean's hand and down onto his cock.

Dean quickened his pace of both hips and hand and Cas' muscles tensed in pleasure, back bowing and hands clenching.

"That's it, Cas," Dean breathed as he thrust. "Let me make you feel so good. Let me see you cum. Cum for me, baby." Dean's own orgasm raced toward him. "Cum for me!"

Cas' release burst from him explosively. He shuddered as he shot over Dean's hand, his muscles clamping down tight on the hot, hard length buried inside him. Dean's head dropped to his chest and he thrust one last time, holding himself deep and stroking Cas through his orgasm as his own spilled forth into the breathless, dark-haired man.

When they were both spent, Dean sat back on his heels, watching as his softening cock slipped from Cas. He ran his hands up and down his spread, trembling thighs. Cas reached down, taking his hand, and pulled him close. Dean stretched himself out along Cas' side, lacing their fingers together.

In the darkness, Cas turned toward his fiance.

"Thank you, Dean."

"For what?" Dean chuckled.

"For finally letting yourself be with me. Completely."

Dean's jaw clenched, and for a moment, Cas was worried he had upset him.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," he rumbled. Cas reached his free hand up and wrapped it around the back of Dean's head, drawing him down to kiss him soundly. Dean pulled back just enough to speak. "Thanks for waiting."


	110. Chapter 110

The end of May brought with it three things: State finals for Track and Field, Memorial Day, and Cas' birthday. In that order. Knowing Jo would need all the support she could get, Dean rallied the troupes, and, the Saturday of Memorial Day weekend, they caravaned to Kansas City to watch the Lawrence High track team compete.

Dressed in school colors and armed with hand made signs of encouragement, Dean, Sam, Mary, Jess and Gabe rode in the Impala, her outsides decorated in soap and washable paint, sporting Jo's name and track number. It was a testament to how important Dean felt it was to show Jo how much he supported her, and it didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Benny and Elizabeth followed in Benny's truck, and Ellen and Bobby brought up the rear in Bobby's '71 Chevelle.

They arrived in time to find great seats near the edge of the track, and began cheering and shouting for their team as soon as they were settled. Mary's wide eyes took in the sights around her from inside the baby bjorn strapped to Dean, and Elizabeth, dressed in a tiny Lawrence High cheerleading outfit bounced up and down on the bench between Dean and her father.

"There she is," Ellen pointed, her long slim arm guiding everyone's gazes. As soon as they saw Jo, they took up the shouts again. Jo rolled her eyes at them, but couldn't hide how pleased she was to have them there. Cas turned at her reaction and waved. The group shouted once more in greeting to him, Dean letting out a loud wolf-whistle. "Knock it off, boy," Ellen slapped his arm, "people will think you're a creeper, whistling like that at a high school game!"

"Can't help it," Dean shrugged, "that coach is HOT." He turned a cocky smile to Ellen who rolled her eyes. Dean chuckled at the resemblance between mother and daughter and turned back to shouting encouragement to his home team.

"Watch it, Dean-o," Gabe laughed, "that's my baby brother you're talking about there."

"Trust me, Gabe," he smirked, "your baby brother is all kinds of grown up." A swift hand to the back of his head knocked the grin off his face. "Ow!" Dean rubbed a hand over the blow, and turned to Ellen once more.

"There are children present," she turned her most motherly look on him, "including your own. Knock it off."

"Yes, ma'am," he conceded meekly.

The boisterous group cheered their team, shouting praises and encouragements to each of the members who competed. They stomped and shouted, whistled and clapped. Dean even brought a cow bell – though no one was sure where he'd gotten it – and he used it with enthusiasm each time one of their own took the field. Though the cheers for Aidan were, admittedly, more subdued.

Jo placed second in the 100 meter dash and came away with a first place finish in the 400 meter relay where she ran anchor. Kevin Tran landed a state record for long jump, Krissy Chambers placed third in the hurdles, and the Lawrence High Track and Field team placed second over all in the State finals.

Once the meet was over, the group filed out of the crowded stadium, heading toward the bus where the team would gather. They found Jo and Cas and quickly set upon them cheering them and smothering them both with hugs and praises. Cas extricated himself from the group, throwing focus to Jo and the rest of the team. Dean sidled up next to him.

"Congratulations," he whispered in his ear, both of them still watching Jo surrounded by the people who loved her. Cas smiled, turning his gaze on Dean, and reached down to let Mary grab his finger.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas nodded, "but I didn't do much. Just gave them the encouragement they deserved." Dean turned to meet his eye, a fond smile for the humble man playing around his features. With confidence, Dean leaned in and kissed Cas chastely. They turned back to the group as Elizabeth reached up to Jo. Scooping her up, Jo listened to the little girl babble about all the things she had seen that day.

"And when I get bigger," she rambled on, "I'm gonna run fast, too. Just like you, Jo!" Jo's face lit up at the surety in the little girl's statement, her eyes going wide and her animated face looking impressed and excited.

"You are?" Jo pressed. Elizabeth continued to prattle on in Jo's arms as the other students filed onto the bus. Dean turned back to his fiance.

"You gotta ride back with them?" Cas could hear the disappointment in his voice, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"I do," Cas nodded, "I'll meet you at home. I think we might stop for food on the way back." He turned to Jo. "Are you riding back on the bus, or would you like to go home with the family?" Dean's heart skipped a beat at the implication that Cas considered the whole group a family, and that he considered himself a part of it. The subtle message may have gotten lost on others, but not on Dean. And judging by the look Bobby was giving him, it wasn't lost on him, either.

Jo looked from the bus to the cluster of people around her.

"Why don't you guys follow the bus," she shrugged, "that way, wherever we stop to eat, you guys can join us?"

"Sounds great, Jo," Dean nodded once, firmly. "Who's in?" A round of affirmatives followed and Dean raised his arm over his head, twirling his finger in the air. "all right, load 'em up!" he shouted, and the little knot of family began to break up.

"Can I ride on the big bus with you, Jo?" Elizabeth asked, wide eyed. Jo looked from Elizabeth to Cas, who looked to Benny.

"It's fine with me," Cas nodded, "Benny?" Jo and Elizabeth turned to the big man.

"How can I say no to those two?" he shook his head. Elizabeth squealed with delight. "But jus' til we get to the rest'rant. Then you gotta ride home with me, baby girl. Deal?" Elizabeth nodded, her wide smile lighting up her face. "Alrigh' then, gimme some suga' 'fore ya go." Benny squatted down. Elizabeth wiggled from Jo's arms and ran to her father, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a loud, smacking kiss. "You be good, now," Benny said as he set her back down. "An' you listen to Cas, ya hear?" Benny pointed a stern finger at her and she nodded solemnly. "Good. Go'on then." He waved her off with a pat to her backside and she ran back to Jo. Taking her hand and leading her over to the steps of the bus, her mouth ran a mile a minute. The rest of the group broke up and headed to their separate vehicles. Dean caught Cas by the hand as he turned to head toward the bus.

"So I guess I'll see you at the restaurant?" Dean seemed hesitant. Cas nodded, his eyes lighting up.

"I'd like that," he leaned in and kissed Dean a bit more lingeringly than before. Dean pulled back at the cat-calls and whistles that came from both the bus and his family. He turned toward his car, his face flushing at getting caught.

"Shaddup."

Sunday found the Winchester-Novak house abuzz with preparations for their annual Memorial Day party. Dean spent the morning making burger patties in the kitchen with Mary in her bumbo, Sam mowing the lawn, and Cas cleaning the house. By noon, everything was ready to go, and the bright sun warmed the yard.

As Dean scooped up the last of the burger, the side door opened and Gabriel appeared. Dean nodded to him as he slowly closed the door behind himself. Something was...different. Dean couldn't place his finger on it, but Gabe seemed...hesitant?

"What's up, man?" Dean worked the meat into a patty as he turned to face Gabriel. Gabe shifted under his gaze.

"Uh," Gabe swallowed. "Well, um..."

"Come on, dude, spit it out," Dean encouraged.

"You mind if I bring somebody today?" Gabriel rushed. Dean nearly dropped the burger in his hand. With measured movements, he set the finished patty on the plate with the others, then moved to the sink to wash his hands. He let the silence drag out expectantly.

"Lemme get this right," Dean dried his hands, "you wanna bring a date? To our party?" He leaned smugly back against the counter and folded his arms across his chest. Gabe rolled his eyes.

"I never should have asked," he griped. "I should've just shown up with her."

"Shown up with whom?" Cas wandered into the kitchen, his hair still wild and damp from his shower. He moved over to Mary and picked her up out of her seat, kissing her full cheek before setting her on his hip.

"Apparently," Dean began, "your brother wants to bring a DATE to our party." Cas' eyebrows shot up, and he smiled at his brother.

"Really?" Cas' face was full of surprise.

"Yes," Gabriel snapped defensively, "why is that so hard to believe?"

"I don't know," Dean shrugged, "maybe because you can be a real dou-"

"Dean!" Cas cut him off. He didn't say any more, but his eyes shown with mirth at the thought of all the paybacks he was about to inflict on his soon-to-be brother-in-law. "Of course you can bring someone, Gabriel." Cas said kindly. "I look forward to meeting them."

"Okay," Gabriel let out a sigh of relief, "yeah." He turned on his heel and headed back out the door before Dean could get in any more jabs. When the door was shut behind his brother, Castiel turned to face Dean. One eyebrow was raised almost to his hairline, and his lips were pursed.

"What?" Dean said defensively, throwing his arms wide.

"You be nice to him, Dean," Cas commanded. "Or I won't be nice to you." He crowded up against Dean, backing him up into the counter and pressing their groins together as he claimed Dean's mouth. His free hand slid down the outside of Dean's thigh and traveled up to cup him and squeeze gently as he pulled away.

Hitching Mary up higher on his hip, Cas turned away with a firm and knowing smirk.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean muttered.


	111. Chapter 111

By four, the party was in full swing and nearly all the usual suspects had arrived. Music poured from the speakers on the deck and the beer flowed freely. Gabriel was still conspicuously absent.

"Dean," Cas called from across the yard where he and Sam battled Bobby and Benny at Euchre, "could you go check on Mary?"

"I'll do you one better, angel!" Dean shouted back as he pulled the baby monitor from his back pocket and spun it in his hand as though it were a gun he'd drawn from a holster, aimed it at Cas and mimed shooting. Cas chuckled and rolled his eyes as he laid his next card. Dean set the monitor down next to the grill and scraped the grate with a wire brush.

The flames had gone out. Again.

"God damn it!" he grumbled as he fiddled with the grill, trying to relight it.

"You gotta get rid of that p.o.s., Winchester," Charlie shook her head as she climbed up the steps of the deck.

"Yeah, you're tellin' me," he huffed as the rusted beast roared back to life. "One of these days..."

"So," Charlie took a pull from her beer, "how's the plans coming?" She waggled her eyebrows at him.

"Uh, good," Dean nodded. "...I think." He smiled up at Charlie as he scraped the grill. "Our family seems to have highjacked the plans, so..." he shrugged. "At this point, all we're allowed to do is show up." They laughed as Dean picked up his own beer with his free hand and they toasted one another.

"Cas' birthday is, what, Monday?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Dean's smile widened, "but we figured we'd celebrate today, since everyone would already be here."

"Seems legit," Charlie nodded. "So," a wicked grin spread across her face, "whadidya get him?" Dean laughed, a deep, full sound, and tossed his head back.

"Uh uh," he shook his head at her, "no way I'm gonna tell you that one."

"Gandalf's hat! It must be FILTHY if you won't even tell ME!" she gasped. Dean's eyes sparkled at her.

Just then Mary's cry came over the monitor. Dean closed the lid of the grill, set down both beer and brush and winked at Charlie before he turned to head inside to get his daughter.

Whistling, Dean took the stairs two at a time up to his daughter's room.

"Hey, Sweet Pea!" he cooed as he opened the door and stepped over to the crib. He reached in, lifting Mary to his shoulder, and bouncing her gently. She calmed as she curled in against him, rubbing her face against his shoulder. "Aww, still sleepy, baby girl?" Mary clutched at him as he leaned over, laying her on the changing table. She began to cry again when Dean let her go. "I know, I know, punkin, but we gotta get you cleaned up." He made quick work of a new diaper and dressed Mary in a Captain America onesie and frilly white skirt. "There!" He said, picking her up and holding her high over his head, "all better!" He wiggled her back and forth before bringing her in and blowing raspberries into her neck. She gripped at Dean's hair and ears, giggling and kicking.

"Don't think I'll ever get over seeing you as a dad." Dean turned quickly, startled by the unexpected voice.

Ellen leaned against the door frame, a soft look on her face. She smiled at Dean as he blushed and ducked his eyes. She moved forward and put a finger under his chin, tilting his gaze up to meet hers.

"Don't think I've ever known a better one, though." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before turning and heading back out of the room.

When Dean returned to the party, Cas was walking up the deck steps, Elizabeth clutching his hand. He smiled wide when he saw his two favorite people coming out the door.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said, "or sweethearts, I suppose." He walked up to them and kissed them both gently. "I think the troops are getting restless. Better fire up the grill." Dean nodded, passing Mary over.

"All right, Sweet Pea," Dean kissed his daughter as he relinquished her to Cas, "you hang out with Papa and princess Lizzy while I work the grill." He stooped down to greet Elizabeth, taking her in in a great big bear hug and lifting her off the ground. They exchanged their usual nuzzle and smacking kiss before Dean set her down on sure footing and turned back to his beer and the ancient beast of a grill to see if it had gone out again. He was in luck. With a whoop, Dean shouted for Sam to bring him the patties.

The evening wore on, and still no sign of Gabriel or his date. Ellen had long since claimed Mary, and Elizabeth (much to everyone's surprise) seemed to be sticking close to Bobby. The rest of the guests moved happily around the backyard between good food, cold drinks and warm conversations.

As the sun set, a slightly tipsy Castiel made his way to the food table for another burger. As he added a slice of cheese and some lettuce to it, he felt a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Whatchu up to, gorgeous?" Dean purred in his ear. He seemed to be in a similar state. Cas hummed as he felt Dean's lips press to the soft skin just below his ear.

"Wanted another burger," Cas picked up his plate. "They taste so good." He took a bite and moaned around the bold flavors.

"Know what else tastes good?" Dean smirked against his ear. "You."

Before Cas even knew what was happening, Dean yanked the plate from his hand and grabbed him by the wrist. Burger still in his other hand, Cas' brow drew down in confusion as Dean dragged him down the deck steps, around the corner and into the shadows where Cas had, once before, hidden away to savor Dean's burgers.

Dean gripped his shoulders and maneuvered him up against the side of the house. Cas swallowed his bite, and looked up at the hunger in Dean's eyes.

"Keep eating, Cas," Dean rumbled as his hands slid down the front of Cas' body. With quick, surprisingly accurate movements for someone half-inebriated, Dean popped open the front of Cas' pants. Cas' empty hand flew to Dean's wrist in an attempt to stop him.

"Dean...," Cas' breathy warning lacked any real conviction.

"Keep eating," Dean repeated as he reached inside Cas' boxers with his strong, warm hand and began to rub him to hardness. Pulling back, Dean looked at Cas expectantly and raised one eyebrow.

Eyes wide, Cas lifted the burger to his mouth slowly and took another bite. At the same time, Dean wrapped his hand around Cas' still mostly-soft cock and began to stroke. Another low moan slipped from Cas. He wasn't sure which sensation caused it. A wicked smile spread across Dean's face.

"That's it, baby," he leaned in, whispering low, "you just love my meat, don't you." Cas couldn't help the bark of laughter at that. It died away in the next instant as Dean dropped to his knees and tugged Cas free of his clothing. He hissed at the cool night air on his now full erection. Dean looked up at him as he slid his hands up Cas' thighs and licked a teasing stripe from the base to the tip of Cas' cock. "Don't stop, Cas." Another wicked grin, and Dean dove forward, swallowing Cas down.

With a gasp, Cas' free hand flew to Dean's shoulder. Dean hummed around Cas' length, and Cas' hips bucked forward. Cas looked down at Dean, watching as his hard cock slipped in and out of his fiance's wet, hot mouth with Dean's movements.

"Dean!" Cas hissed, "someone might see us!" His objections went unheeded as Dean wrapped his hands around Cas' hips and began to bob in earnest.

A moment later, Cas' dick still buried in his mouth, Dean paused to look up at Cas – still frozen in place – and raised and expectant eyebrow at him. Quickly, Cas took another bite of the burger, and Dean resumed his ministrations. Hollowing his cheeks, Dean sucked hard on the full, firm length in his mouth. He stroked his tongue up the underside of Cas' cock and flicked it across the slit. Cas' head fell back and thunked against the siding. The burger helped muffle Cas' moans as Dean's blessed tongue and sinful lips brought him to the edge in no time.

Dean reached a hand up to stroke Cas' balls as the man above him popped the last of the burger into his mouth. He glanced up when he felt Cas' other hand (now empty of burger) card through his hair. Pressing forward, Dean took Cas deep into his throat, burying his nose against the dark, coarse curls at his base and swallowing around the head.

The last bite still in his mouth, Cas' hand clenched in Dean's soft hair as he spilled his release down his fiance's throat. As soon as Cas had emptied himself, Dean rushed up from the ground. He shoved Castiel back against the side of the house and claimed his mouth with an eager kiss, pressing the bit of Cas' release still left on his tongue past Cas' lips.

Cas sucked it in willingly, mixing it with the last bit of delicious burger. He moaned once more around his full mouth, his eyes slipping shut. Dean tucked him away as he leaned, boneless, against the side of the house.

Once he finally swallowed and his mouth was empty, Cas' eyes flew open. They were dark with mischief, and Dean's own throbbing and neglected cock jumped at the look he found there.

The next thing Dean knew, Cas had spun him around and had him pressed, chest first, against the house.

"You are so naughty, Dean Winchester," Cas growled, low, in his ear. Cas' long fingers snaked around the front of Dean's jeans and popped them open quickly. With rough movements, Cas dipped his hand inside Dean's boxers and gripped him tight. Freeing his cock from the restricting confinement of his clothing, Cas began to stroke Dean firmly. "I almost think you WANTED to get caught, you filthy boy." Dean gasped at that, his hands coming up to brace against the siding. He rocked into Cas' fist "My sweet, little cockslut," Cas rumbled, "so eager to suck my dick and make me cum, hard, down your throat." Dean's panting breaths gave Cas all the confirmation he needed to know that his words were working Dean up at least as much as his hand. "Did you like the thought of me cumming down your throat while I had your meat in my mouth?" Dean nodded, unable to form words. Cas sped up his motions. "You like the thought of pleasing me at both ends, don't you, sweetheart?" A breathy sigh slipped from Dean as he nodded again. "You know what else would please me, Dean?" Cas whispered in his ear. Dean shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut as he focused on the sound and feel of Cas around him. Cas smiled wickedly against him. "Making you cum against the house and watching it drip down the siding." He stroked faster, his hand practically flying, and gripped Dean's hip hard with his other hand. "Do it, Dean," he commanded, "cum all over it for me...," he felt Dean harden in his hand, "my little cockslut."

With a grunt, Dean's head dropped back and he emptied himself against the siding. Cas moaned as he milked Dean through his orgasm. When he was spent, Dean slumped against the house, and Cas slumped against Dean. They spent a moment pressed together, catching their breath. Eventually, Dean turned around and leaned his back against the house. Cas pulled back a bit and braced his arms against the siding on either side of Dean's shoulders, giving him enough room to tuck himself back in. With a smirk, Cas leaned in and kissed Dean gently.

"You have a filthy mouth, Cas," Dean chuckled against his lips.

"Says the man who just sucked me off in the dark corner of the yard while forty people are around the corner," Cas retorted. Dean smiled wide.

"Was kinda hot, though, wasn't it?" he laughed, slipping his hands up to Cas' hips.

"Mmmmm," Cas hummed,nodding, as he leaned in once more to claim Dean's lips. They lingered there, savoring the feel of each other, until a very pointed throat clearing made them both turn quickly.

Ellen's pursed lips and raised eyebrow made both men blush.

"Hey, Ellen," Dean tried as Cas took a step back, "we...we were just-"

"Mmmhmm," Ellen nodded. "I know exactly what you were doing." Under her scrutiny, Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, and Cas lowered his eyes as he scuffed his foot at the ground. "Well, get up here, you two. Gabriel is here. And he's not alone."


	112. Chapter 112

With sheepish grins at Ellen, both Cas and Dean slipped out of the shadows and around the corner of the deck. As they emerged into the light of the backyard, Ellen reached down from the deck and swatted each of them upside the head. She turned on her heel and headed for the steps as the two rubbed their scalps, making their way toward Gabriel, both smirking.

Dean was the first to notice the woman next to him.

"Tessa?!" he was more than a little surprised. Spreading his arms wide to embrace her, he laughed, "what are you doing here?" She moved into Dean's arms, a hesitant smile on her lips.

"Gabriel invited me," she said as she stepped back. "I hope it's okay that I came..."

"Of course!" Dean was nothing if not a gracious host, and the buzz he had going just made him that much more welcoming. Cas, on the other hand...

"What are you doing with my brother?" he scoffed. "You are WAY out of his league!"

"Castiel!" Came Ellen's sharp reprimand.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, little bro," Gabriel flushed. Tessa moved over to him, slipping a hand around his arm. "I see Dean-o, here, is rubbing off on you." Castiel laughed loudly at that.

"Oh, no, Gabriel," his eyes began to water as he shook with humor, "he prefers to suck me off-"

"Cas!" Dean's eyes went wide in shock, but the two men fell together laughing. It earned another smack for each of them from Ellen. Gabriel rolled his eyes, but Tessa joined in the laughter. Gabe looked at her flatly.

"Traitor," he whispered at her.

"Oh, come on!" She slid her arm tighter around Gabe's and squeezed it, pulling it close against her body, "that was funny!"

"Yeah, well," Gabriel pouted, "you don't have to live next door to them. I can never sleep with my windows open. These assholes are too loud." She laughed lightly again, and leaned in close.

"Maybe one of these days we'll just have to give them a run for their money..." With that she slipped free of Gabe's arm and called to Dean. "All right, loverboys, where's the beer? I was promised beer." Dean dropped an arm around her shoulder and they headed off toward the keg. Cas turned to his spluttering brother.

"So," he said, sliding his hands in his pockets, "Tessa, huh?"

"Yeah," Gabriel nodded. They stood there in something of an awkward silence for a moment. Finally, Gabe looked up at his brother. "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"Nope." Cas grinned. Gabriel sighed.

"So...is this...?"

"Payback?" Cas smiled wider. "Yep." Gabe sighed again, resigning himself to his fate.

"Fine. Just...no more talk about your sex life, for god's sake!" Cas laughed at that.

"Would you rather I talk about yours?" His eyes shone with mirth as he wandered off after his fiance. Gabe tipped his head toward the sky, spreading his arms wide.

"Kill me now."

As the night wore on, the group got smaller. They migrated to the deck, and Charlie took her usual spot; leaned up against Dorothy's legs. Benny stretched out along one of the benches with Mary on his chest, while Elizabeth curled up in Jo's lap, and Ellen settled on Bobby's. Sam and Jess sat side by side on the railing of the deck, and Dean and Cas found themselves next to one another in the same chairs they had been in the first night Cas arrived. Only, this time, Dean had a hold of Cas' hand.

Tessa fit in seamlessly with the rest of the group, perched next to Gabriel on one of the benches. She was lovely and at ease among the group, seated around the deck. When Charlie, Jess and Ellen tried to pump her for information about Dean's ring, however, she staunchly took sides with the boys, stating that if Dean didn't want them to know yet, it wasn't her place to tell them what it looked like.

"All I'll say," she held up her hands at the chorus of protests, "is that Dean is a hopeless romantic at heart." She smiled at him fondly, and all the eyes of the women around him turned soft, gushing gazes on him. Dean rolled his eyes at the group, heaving himself up out of his chair.

"I need another beer," he mumbled as he walked away from the group. Dean wandered inside to use the restroom. He could hear the chatter through the window about him being a "big ol' softy, deep down" as he relieved himself. "I need a GOOD beer," he said to himself as he rolled his eyes again.

As he headed back into the kitchen, Tessa slipped in from outside. She smiled at him, knowingly.

"Don't pretend you don't like it, Winchester," she chuckled. "Just 'cause you're a sweetie doesn't mean you aren't a bad ass as well." Dean huffed a laugh and shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, opening the fridge. He pulled out a beer and offered it to Tessa. She accepted it gratefully and Dean grabbed another. "So," he said, twisting the top off his beer and tossing it on the counter, "you and Gabe, huh?" Tessa nodded as she took a swig of her beer.

"Yeah," she looked down at the bottle and started to pick at the label. "I don't know if he knows it or not, but," she glanced up at Dean, "I've had a crush on him for a long time."

"Really?" Dean's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Uh huh," Tessa nodded again. "Just never had enough courage to ask him out. Besides," she rolled her eyes, "according to my mother 'good girls don't go chasing boys'." She sighed. "Oh well. Guess that makes me a bad girl." She smirked at that, and Dean threw his head back with a laugh.

"Then you'll fit right in around here," he said. "we're the island of misfit toys." She smiled at him, and a comfortable silence settled between them for a moment. They both drank from their beers as the muted conversation on the deck continued. "Honestly," Dean said after a long moment, "he's a good guy. Little annoying sometimes, and usually ridding a pretty good sugar high," he chuckled, "but he's...he's all right."

Tessa smiled at him and stepped forward. She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"See," she smiled, "big ol' softy." She turned and headed toward the deck. Cas passed her at the door, Mary in his arms.

"Heya, Cas," Dean said as he made his way over to him.

"I'm going to put Mary to bed," Cas said as he pressed a full, soft kiss to Dean's lips. "How are you doing?"

"Great," Dean smiled at him and stroked a hand across Mary's head. "Was just talkin' with Tessa about your brother."

"Oh?" Cas raised an amused eyebrow.

"Don't worry!" Dean placated. "I was nice!" Cas smiled, kissing Dean again.

"I never expected less." He pressed his lips to Dean's once more, and Dean hummed into the kiss, sliding his hands up to Cas' hips. Cas opened to him, letting Dean's tongue slide across his own.

"Dude!" Sam's voice called from the door to the deck, "I thought we had an agreement: no gross stuff in the common areas!" Dean kept his mouth locked with Cas' as he raised a middle finger to his younger brother. Sam huffed as he shuffled past Dean to get to the small bathroom off the kitchen.

"Jerk," he mumbled, amused, as he walked by.

"Bitch," Dean retorted against Cas' mouth.

Cas broke from the kiss, chuckling at the two of them.

"I'll be back in just a few," he kissed Dean one last time, chastely. "Going to put Mary to bed. Do you still have the monitor?"

"On the deck," Dean nodded.

"Good," Cas smiled. "I'll be right back." He turned and headed for the stairs and Dean watched him go, a fond smile softening his features.

"You're such a dork," Sam shook his head with a laugh as he stepped out of the bathroom and caught his brother watching Cas. Dean rolled his eyes as he took his beer back out to the deck. Opening the door, Dean poked his head out.

"All right, gang," he whispered, "Cas is upstairs. Now's our chance." With that, he slipped back inside and headed to the garage. He moved to his tool chest and slid open one of the drawers. Pulling out a small box, he slipped it in his pocket and headed back inside.

When Dean made it back out to the deck, Ellen was setting candles in a birthday cake, and there was a small pile of gifts sitting on the table. He nodded in approval at the group as they refilled their drinks and waited for Cas' return.

Cas came out the door moments later, and the group broke into a whispered chorus of Happy Birthday as Ellen lit the candles. His face lit up as he realized what was happening, and Dean was pleased to see the reaction. Stepping forward, Cas blew out the candles and turned to kiss Dean, who had sidled over during the song and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You sit down, Cas," Ellen instructed, "open your gifts while I dish this up. Sammy, you go grab the ice cream outta the freezer, sweetie." With a 'yes ma'am', they did as they were told. Cas was pleased with the thoughtfulness of the gifts from what he fully considered his family: new running socks and a gift card for new shoes from the local running store from Bobby, Ellen and Jo, a nice bottle of Scotch from Benny, and a running stroller from Gabriel, Dorothy, Charlie, Sam and Jess.

"What did you get him, Dean?" Jo's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"So help me god, if you say 'off' there will be no pie at your wedding!" Gabriel pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Well," Dean smirked, "I wasn't GOING to say that, but since you brought it up...," he laughed, trailing off the thought as Cas slapped him on the stomach. "Actually," Dean said, flushing a bit as he reached into his pocket, "here." Dean handed over the small, wrapped package. Cas took it, a bright smile playing across his face.

"What is it?" Cas asked.

"Open it," Dean urged. Carefully, he pulled the paper from the small box. Opening it up, Cas stared down at the contents. He lifted the small metal ring with an angel wing charm out of the box, letting the other object dangle from it, shining in the porch light.

"Is that...?" Sam breathed.

"Yeah," Dean flushed harder, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"Holy shit!" Jo's eyes were big as saucers.

"Holy shit!" Benny drawled.

"Holy shit!" Sam nearly shouted. Cas looked at the key hanging from the ring. "Cas, _I_ don't even have one!"

Cas turned to look at Dean, his own eyes wide with disbelief. Dean shrugged, embarrassed. He was suddenly worried Cas would think it was a dumb gift.

His fear dissipated in an instant, when Cas flung his arms around Dean's neck and crashed their mouths together. He pulled back just enough to see his face.

"Really?" he asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Really," Dean nodded. Cas kissed him roughly once more.

"Aaaannybody care to explain?" Gabriel raised his brows expectantly.

"So, you know how Dean is about his car, right?" Charlie piped up.

"Who doesn't," Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Well, we always joked about how Dean's keys are 'the one ring', because he's the only one who has a key to the Impala..." Charlie pointed to the key still dangling from Cas' hand. "Only, now we can't make that joke anymore."

"Wait, so he gave Cassie a key to his 'baby' for his birthday?" Gabriel scoffed, understanding finally settling on him. "Holy shit!"


	113. Chapter 113

The Tuesday before the end of the school year found Castiel at his desk in his classroom, grading stacks of tests from the last unit he had covered with his classes. He was as desperate to finish them and get out of there as the Senior Class was to be done.

Cas had decided to stay at school to finish the grading, where he could close his door and shut out distractions. He knew if he took the work home with him he would be too focused on Sam's graduation party and the wedding plans to get any real work done.

Hunched over his desk, Cas graded away, sighing as the 'finished' stack grew larger at a glacial rate. Every year, Cas told himself he wouldn't do essay tests, and, every year, he did them anyway; knowing they were the best way to gauge student understanding. He rolled his neck and stretched his back, trying to work out the kinks that had settled in over the last hour. With another deep sigh, he turned his attention back to his task.

He checked the clock: 4:45. He would work until six, and then head home. Cas didn't mind working in his classroom, except that it meant being away from Dean. Here he could block out the noise. Here he could hone in on the work he needed to do. Here he could work without the distractions of Dean and his gorgeous eyes, and his delicious body and his rock hard-

A knock on the door startled Cas from the dive his wicked thoughts were taking, and he turned to see a wide-eyed Sam standing in his doorway, one hand clutched around a small stack of papers, and the other gripping tight to the strap of his backpack.

"Cas?" Sam hesitated. He seemed almost shy, and Cas had to wonder for a moment if something of his thoughts had shown on his face.

"Yes, Sam," Cas tried to shake off his thoughts and turned his full attention to the young man. "What can I help you with?"

"Uh...," Sam shifted from one foot to the other, glancing down at the papers in his hand. "I...," he stepped into the room. "I was wondering if, maybe, you would read this for me?" He held the papers out to Cas almost unwillingly. "I have to have a faculty adviser for my speech, and...," he shrugged, "I'd like it to be you."

It took a moment for Cas to register what Sam was asking of him. When he realized Sam wanted him to read his speech for graduation, Cas' eyes went wide and a grin spread across his face.

"Of course, Sam," he reached out for the papers. "I'd be honored." With a bit more confidence, Sam stepped closer and handed the papers over. He then slipped his bag from his shoulder and settled in at one of the student desks in front of Cas. Setting his hands on the desk, he laced his fingers together tightly and chewed on his lower lip. Cas watched him for a moment. He had never seen Sam sit at one of the desks, and for a moment he wondered how the giant of a teen even fit in them.

Leaning back in his chair, Cas began to read.

Ten minutes later, Cas' tear streaked face looked up to meet Sam's. His eyes were wide with question, and his fingers clamped together so tightly that his knuckles were white. Without a word, Cas rose from his chair and moved over to Sam. Sam stood, nervously, as Castiel approached him.

"I didn't know if it would be okay-," Sam's unsure words were cut off suddenly as Cas wrapped him in a hug. A moment later, when his brain had caught up, Sam smiled over Cas' shoulder and reciprocated the gesture.

"It is wonderful, Sam," Cas pulled back, his hands gripping Sam's upper arms. "The best graduation speech I've ever seen." Sam flushed under the attention, nodding mutely in acceptance of the praise.

"Thanks, Cas," he smiled as he took the papers back from Cas and picked up his backpack. He headed for the door. "I'll see ya at home." When he reached the door, he turned back to look at Cas, a look of hesitation on his face once more. "Could...could you _not_ tell anybody about it? Not yet. I'd rather they just hear it at graduation." Cas understood the subtext: _don't tell Dean._

"It's not mine to tell Sam," he nodded. "You have my word." With a dimple-filled smile, Sam turned and headed out the door, leaving Cas alone in his classroom once more. He turned back to his papers.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought. Now he wanted nothing more than to go home to Dean.

Grading could wait.

"Sammy!" Dean, dressed in his suit, shouted up the stairs, Mary draped across his arm. "Let's roll! You're gonna be late for your own speech!" Cas moved to him as he straightened his own suit and tie, taking Mary from him and leaving him with a soft, sweet kiss. "Mmmm," Dean smiled, "keep that up and we aren't gonna make it to this thing."

"No way," Cas shook his head. "You need to be there tonight. You and your filthy mind can hold out for a few hours." True to his word, Cas hadn't said a thing to anyone about Sam's speech. He knew it was something Dean would need to hear straight from his brother's mouth. He placed a hand on Dean's cheek and lifted Mary to his shoulder as he turned to walk away. Dean's eyes immediately drifted down to watch Cas' ass as he moved to put their daughter in her car seat.

"Dude," Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. Dean started at his brother's sudden appearance by his side; he never even heard him come down the stairs. Sam, in dress shirt, dress pants and tie, brushed passed him, shaking his head at his older brother and his constant ogling of his fiance.

"Please," Dean retorted. "Like you wouldn't be doing the exact same thing to your smurfcake." They headed out the door, grabbing Sam's cap and gown off the back of the closet door on the way. They met Gabe in the driveway and the five of them climbed into Dean's car.

Full of nervous energy, Sam bounced his leg non-stop in the front seat of the Impala as they headed toward the school. Dean glanced over at his brother, raising an eyebrow at him. He caught Cas in the rearview mirror gazing fondly at Sam. Dean's eyes narrowed. Cas knew something... Glancing at Sam again when he dragged in a deep breath, Dean clapped a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You're gonna be great, Sammy," Dean soothed. Sam smiled tightly at his brother, nodding once before looking down at the papers in his shaking hands.

They met up with Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, Dorothy, Benny and Elizabeth when they arrived. Once greetings were exchanged, Sam excused himself.

"I gotta go get dressed," he thumbed over his shoulder, "and I think I've gotta find Principal Shurley."

"All right, Sammy," Dean moved to him, throwing his arms around Sam and thumping him on the back in a manly hug. "Good luck."

"We'll meet you right here afterward, Sam," Cas laid a gentle hand on his arm and squeezed. Sam nodded, avoiding his brother's eye as he departed. The group moved into the gym, finding a spot for themselves on the bleachers, near the stage. As they settled in, Dean leaned over to whisper in Cas' ear.

"What do you know that you aren't telling me?" Cas looked up at him startled. "You ain't as subtle as you think you are, gorgeous." He shook his head, holding Cas' gaze. Cas pressed his lips together, unwilling to give Dean even the slightest hint. He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's near-pout before leaning back and turning to start up a conversation with Ellen, passing Mary to her.

The graduation ceremony began shortly after that, with the usual proceedings: Pomp and Circumstance was played, the graduates marched in, the national anthem was sung, the faculty spoke, and soon, Sam took the podium.

A rush of pride ran through Dean when they announced his little brother's name. Dean whistled loudly, and his family around him cheered and hollered, clapping their hands. They could see Sam's embarrassed flush and dimpled smile from their seats.

The noise died down as Sam cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"When Principal Shurley gave me the letter saying I'd have to be making a speech at graduation, I thought I was going to pass out. They say that fear of public speaking is up there with fear of death. Guess which one is on the top of my list?" There was some scattered laughter and Sam smiled as he went on. "But fear is one of those great things in life that can help to push us beyond where we thought we could be. Fear makes us realize the things that truly matter to us. Facing a fear shows us who we really are. So, I stand before you today, facing down my fear. And I do it to show the people I love how much they mean to me. While I am at this podium by myself right now, looking out at all of you. ALL of you," another laugh from the crowd, "I know that I don't stand here alone. Not one of us does. Today we celebrate the accomplishments we have made as a class and as individuals. But there is not a single one of us in this group who made it here alone.

"I know that most graduation speeches are all about 'look what you did' or 'on to bigger and better things,' but I'd like to take a moment to talk about how we all got here. For me, this has been a rough road. I'm sure there are many of you out there who have faced great obstacles to get where you are. I know I have. But I digress. Today is about achievement. It is about accomplishment. And it is about celebration. Look around you. Tonight, our school is filled with the people who support you. I'm sure that there are many, many more people outside these walls, too, who support you as well. And there is one person in particular whose support I would like to acknowledge." Sam glanced up at his brother.

Dean shifted on his seat, feeling the heat climb up his face. Cas reached over and took his hand.

"My brother Dean is the reason I am standing where I am today. When our parents were killed by a drunk driver four years ago, my brother quit school to raise me. He was determined to keep us together, and the lengths he went to in order to make that happen never once went unnoticed by those around him. He became father, mother, brother and friend to me. He made sure that I had a roof over my head, food on my plate, and clothes on my back. More than that, though, he came to my games, that one musical I did-" a few shouts went up at Sam's words, and a laugh slipped out as he continued, "- even my parent-teacher conferences. My brother never once shied away from taking care of me. And he did so at the expense of his own education. And his social life." More laughter as Sam looked up at his brother once more, smiling. Dean chuckled, shaking his head.

"Through all of it, never once did he complain about it. Never once did he show any resentment. Dean never asked for anything in return. He did it because that is who he is.

"Today, I am graduating because of the work that I did, yes. But I am graduating as our class' Valedictorian because of the work that Dean did; far more than I could have done. I would like to accept my diploma today in honor of, and dedicate it to, the most selfless, strongest, man I know; my best friend and my brother, Dean. This diploma is as much his as it is mine. Maybe even more." The audience broke into roaring applause, and Sam looked up at the wet streaks on his brother's face, and the tears he had tried to hold back broke loose. Sam wiped his eyes quickly before looking back out over his classmates. "As you come up here to receive your own diplomas today, I urge you to think of the people in your life who supported you, encouraged you and inspired you to help you get where you are today. Take a moment today to show them your appreciation. Take the time to say-" Sam looked up and met Dean's eye, "-thanks. Jerk." He smiled wide as the tears spilled down his face once more, mirroring the ones on Dean's. Sam's grin spread wider as he watched his brother mouth back at him: 'bitch' as the audience broke into a deafening applause and standing ovation.

When the ceremony was over, Dean waited impatiently for his brother to meet up with them. He shifted from foot to foot until Cas settled a grounding hand on his back.

"He'll be out when he can, Dean," Cas whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss to the soft skin underneath it. Dean took a deep breath, nodding. He looked around him, and a thought occurred to him. With a sly smile, Dean squatted down and beckoned Elizabeth over. She ran up to Dean and threw her arms around his neck.

"All right, princess," Dean whispered conspiratorially, "hop up here and watch for Sammy. You let me know when you see the Big Friendly Giant, and you wave at him and shout 'til he sees you, got it?" Elizabeth nodded at him, grinning wide. Dean rubbed her nose with his own and gave her a smacking kiss before tossing her up onto one shoulder. Perched there, Elizabeth kept her eyes glued to the door the graduates were pouring through as if her life depended on it.

Dean did his best to focus on the conversation happening around him, as a discussion about where they should go for dessert opened up.

"I don't understand," Dean laughed, "how is this even a question? We go to Gabe's place."

"Thank you!" Gabe said, as though it should have been more than obvious to the rest of the group.

"Saaaaammmyyy!" Elizabeth shouted above Dean's head, waving her little arm frantically. "Uncle Dean! I see him!" Dean lowered her to the ground with a laugh as he watched his little brother move through the crowd toward them. When Sam arrived, the brothers reached for each other. Pulling one another into a firm, full hug, the rest of the world slipped away. For a moment, the Winchester boys celebrated the trials they had overcome and the grief they had shared. For a moment, it was only them.


	114. Chapter 114

Sam's graduation party was the following Friday. The June heat hung heavy in the air, but the threat of showers didn't dampen the spirits of the crowd gathered to celebrate Sam and his accomplishments. Spirits ran high, beer flowed, and the grill-

"Sweetheart, the grill's gone out again," Cas broke Dean's train of thought as he stared out across the lawn at the people there.

"Mother fucker!" Dean turned back to the grill.

"What's 'mother fucker' mean?" Elizabeth's tiny voice reached Dean and he froze. He hadn't noticed her holding Cas' hand as they came up the steps of the deck. Dean's wide eyes turned to Cas'. Amusement and disbelief shone there as Cas tried not to laugh or yell.

"That is a naughty word," Cas explained patiently, "that Uncle Dean should not be using." Cas looked at him pointedly. Elizabeth nodded sagely.

"Uncle Dean," she said seriously, "do you need a time-out?"

"No, princess," Dean tried so hard not to laugh at her stern little fist on her hip, "I promise, no more bad words." He squatted down to scoop her up and kiss her cheek with a smack. "Now, let's get this piece of sh-... _junk_...relit." Dean set about to coax the grill back to life as Cas turned with a laugh to go grab the burgers.

The evening wore on, cloudy and humid, but without rain. More than once, Dean noticed the same small knot of people in the corner of the yard, huddled together and laughing. Normally not one to worry about whether or not his guests were having a good time, Dean was exceedingly suspicious of the little group. After all, when Bobby, Benny, Gabriel and Sam agreed on something, it could only mean trouble for Dean.

Doing his best to surreptitiously listen in on their conversation when he was close, Dean lost all interest in what else was happening at the party.

"Dean!" he turned when Cas all but shouted. "Did you even hear a word I just said?"

"Uh," Dean glanced back over at the group, their heads ducked together, whispering, "no. I didn't."

"What is with you tonight?" Cas stepped in his line of sight, forcing his gaze. "You are all over the place. You even agreed to let Charlie _borrow your car_."

"What?!" Dean's eyes blew wide.

"I think she was just pulling your leg," Cas placated, "but that's how distracted you've been." He shook his head at Dean. "What is going on?"

"Tell me somethin', Cas," Dean pulled Cas to him, turning him around in his arms and facing him toward the group of men giggling like teenage girls a few yards away from them. "What about _that_ seems right to you?"

"Oh," Cas breathed. "Shit."

Dean didn't have to wait too long to find out what exactly the guys were plotting. Around ten that evening, after most guests had left and only their family remained, gathered on the deck, a tipsy Benny made his way over to Dean and Cas. Throwing one giant arm around each of them, he smiled wide and lasciviously.

"Well, gen'l'men," his booming voice carried across the empty yard. Dean, feeling a bit warm and fuzzy himself, looked questioningly at Cas, who could only shrug under the heavy arm of the big man. "Two weeks from to'morro' ya'll will officially be off th' market." Dean laughed brightly at that and Cas shook his head, smiling. "Dean, as yo' bes' friend-"

"Hey!" Charlie interjected, drunkenly. Dorothy laughed at that, kissing her reassuringly on the head.

"Uh," Sam smiled, "best man here..."

"-An' Cas'," he nodded to the blue-eyed man. Cas' brows shot up in pleasant surprise at being addressed as such. "'S my job to make sho' you get a propa' send off."

"Oh no!" Dean moaned as he dropped his head back and squeezed his eyes shut.

"So, to'morro', be ready t' go at fo'u pm. Sharp."

"What?" Cas looked at his fiance. "I don't unders-"

"Our bachelor party, Cas," Dean sighed. "They're taking us out tomorrow night for our bachelor party."

"Dean," Cas' eyes were wide, "what about-"

"Don't you gimme that, boy!" Bobby's rough bark was half a laugh, "you think Ellen ain't already thought of it? She's been lookin' for an excuse to steal that baby overnight since she was born. Don't know how you kept her at bay this long." Ellen's playful slap landed loud on his stomach.

"Wait a minute!" Charlie's indignation was tempered by her adorable drunkenness. "How come you didn't consult me about this? We want in!" Her pout drew laughter from the people around her. Benny pulled his arms from around the two soon-to-be grooms and lumbered over to the redhead. Laughing, he scooped her up off of Dorothy's lap and tossed her around like a feather.

"'Course you can come, red! Would'n dream 'o leavin' you two ou'!" Charlie squealed as Benny tossed her around. "Be fun 't see the two o' you, places we're headin'."

"I can only imagine," Cas groaned.

"Don't worry, Cassafrass," Gabriel piped up at long last, "I helped plan this shindig, so no worries!"

"That doesn't ease my mind one bit, Gabe," Cas shook his head solemnly.

Saturday afternoon found Dean pacing in the living room, Mary on his hip.

"I don't know Cas," he shook his head, "this has 'bad idea' written _all_ over it." Cas calmly flipped the page of the book he was reading. Sam chuckled as he kept his eyes glued to his video game.

"Dean," Cas finally looked up at him, "they can't _make_ you do anything. If you don't want to do it, you just tell them 'no'." Dean let out a bark of laughter.

"Easier said than done, Cas," he scrubbed a hand down his face. "Let me tell you a little bit about my family: when Bobby and Ellen got married ten years ago, my dad, Sammy an' me we _kidnapped Bobby_."

"I remember that," Sam laughed, eyes still glued to the game.

"Then we locked him in a crate and Ellen had to find him," Dean continued, his voice going higher. "That was her _bachelorette party_. A scavenger hunt to find her fiance before hypothermia set in! They wouldn't let me go to Bobby's bachelor party, I was too young. And if you ask him about it, he turns seven shades of red and won't talk to you for a week! All I know is that he woke up in another country. Naked. This isn't something my family fucks around with! This is serious business!" Cas' eyes had grown progressively wider as Dean's voice became more agitated and his movement more spastic.

"Well," Ellen's amused voice from the dining room startled both of them, "the old man's slowed down some since then, so I think we can rule out Canada and Mexico. Though you might want to pack bug spray. The mosquitoes are hell this time of year." Her smirk and dark laugh did nothing to reassure the men. Plucking Mary from Dean, she picked up the diaper bag and headed out the door. "Have fun, boys!"

It was an eternally long half hour after Ellen's departure until Bobby's van rolled into the driveway. Benny came up the driveway behind it, whistling, followed shortly by Charlie and Dorothy.

"Well, baby," Dean heaved a deep breath as he stared out the window at the approaching group, "I hope you still wanna marry me after this."


	115. Chapter 115

"You boys climb in the back," Bobby smiled knowingly as they made their way to his van. "An' put these on." He tossed a couple of bandanas toward them.

"Excuse me?" Cas held up the fabric, stopping where he was. Gabriel snatched it from his brother's hand as he pushed Cas into the van.

"Get in, baby bro!" He folded the bandana in half along the diagonal and rolled it up, a wicked glee in his eyes.

"You don't get to find out where we're going until we're there," Sam smiled as he followed his brother into the van.

"'M only gonna say this once," Dean's voice trembled, "do whatever you want to me, but leave Cas alone!" The van echoed with the laughter from the rest of the group.

"Re'lax, brotha'," Benny clapped him on the shoulder. "We ain' gon' do any damage." He offered his hand to help Charlie and Dorothy into the van. "'Least nothin' perm'nant." He slid the door shut and climbed up front with Bobby.

"Blindfolds, boys," Gabriel said a bit too cheerfully.

Dean had no idea where they were headed. All he knew was that Cas was still next to him. Thank fuck. Five minutes into the drive, Dean felt a warm hand settle on his leg. Reaching over to grab it, he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the ring he'd bought for Cas.

"Something tells me this is going to be a looong night," Cas whispered into Dean's ear.

"Yeah," Dean nodded in agreement.

They drove for another twenty minutes before the van turned onto what felt like a dirt road. Dean made to take his blindfold off, his heart rate skyrocketing as Cas' hand flinched in his, but someone smacked his hand away.

"Not yet," Gabe's voice, right next to his ear, startled him. It was another five minutes of eternity, bumping along down the rough road, Cas' hand gripped tightly in his own, before Dean felt the van finally stop. With help, Dean and Cas made their way out of the van. The gravel under Dean's feet did nothing to reassure him that they were still within the realm of civilization. He heaved a shaky breath as he felt a hand on his shoulder (Sam's, he guessed) lead him forward.

"Cas?" There was just the slightest note of panic in his voice, and he heard the people around him chuckle.

"Right here," came Cas' reply from somewhere to his right.

"I promise," Sam's grin was clear in his voice, even if Dean couldn't see it, "we won't separate you two."

"Oddly enough," Dean grumbled, "I don't find that reassuring."

Dean stumbled along the path as Sam lead him to god knew where. He could hear the others traipsing along behind them, and could hear Cas talking with his own brother. Dean did his best to hone in on that voice, gauging its distance from him and settling a bit as it, and its owner, moved closer.

"Don't move." Sam's hand left Dean's shoulder, and panic bubbled up in him again. He heard the others, shuffling and moving somewhere off to his left. He heard noises that seemed somehow familiar, but, try as he might, he couldn't place them. He heard a burst of laughter from the group, and the sound of footsteps coming closer. Dean tried not to flinch when someone yanked his blindfold from his face. He blinked in the afternoon sun, shading his eyes to help them adjust to the sudden brightness.

Looking around, Dean took in their surroundings.

Boards with black papers covered in concentric circles were attached to sawhorses at different distances and Sam, Benny, Charlie and Dorothy were huddled around a folding table.

"Are we...target shooting?" Dean seemed confused.

"We are," Bobby nodded as he loaded a pistol. "See, we couldn't decide on what to do for you boys, so we each picked something we thought you'd like to do-"

"This one was mine," Benny nodded at the table as he loaded his gun. Dorothy cleared her throat pointedly, raising an eyebrow, and Benny laughed. "All right, _ours_." Bobby rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"Yeah, yeah," he turned back to Dean and Cas. "Now, quit your whinin'. It's bringing me down. We ain't gonna do anything that bad, so you can stop your bellyachin'."

"Although, it has been fun watching the two of you get so nervous you almost pee yourselves," Gabriel laughed.

"Watch out, Gabe," Dean leveled a glare at him, "I'm about to pick up a loaded weapon." The smile fell from the small man's face with comedic speed. A tug on Dean's sleeve made him turn. Cas' face was flushed, and he looked even more nervous than before. Dean wanted to kiss the unsure look off his face.

"Dean," Cas whispered to him, "I...I've never done this. I don't know what to do!" Dean couldn't help but think how adorable he looked when he was panicked. Sliding his hand around to grip Cas' neck, Dean pulled him forward and pressed their lips together firmly.

"Don't worry, baby," he purred, "I'll be gentle." With a wink, Dean walked over to the folding table they had set up where the weapons were laid out, ready for them. He picked up a Colt .45, not unlike the one he had at home, and a set of ear plugs. Checking the clip, Dean took the gun over to line up with one of the targets and set himself up. Turning with a grin, he beckoned Cas over.

With a hard swallow and a deep breath, Cas made his way over to Dean, putting plugs into his own ears. Dean held the gun outstretched toward the target with one hand, and pulled Cas in front of him with his other, letting it slide down to rest on Cas' hip. Dean could feel him trembling beneath his touch, and stepped closer, pressing his body flush against Cas' back. He leaned forward to press a reassuring kiss to the nape of his neck. Cas shivered under the touch and Dean chuckled.

"Here," Dean instructed, pulling Cas' arms up to grip the weapon. "Firm grip. Both hands." He straightened Cas' arms, pressing them between his own. "Spread your legs a bit, babe-"

"Easy there, Winchester," Dorothy laughed, "this is your bachelor party, not the honeymoon!" A general round of laughter filtered through the group.

"Ha, ha, ha," Dean tossed over his shoulder as he rolled his eyes. With a smirk, he turned back to Cas. "Take a deep breath." Dean smiled at the shaking wheeze of an inhale that Cas drew. "Good. Now, let it out. Line up your sights. There's three of them. Make sure the front one is between the two back ones...there you go! Okay, now you know where they are." Dean's encouragement made Cas relax the tiniest bit. "Turn the safety off, it's the switch near your thumb. Yup, right there." Cas' limbs were still trembling as Dean stepped back from him. "Right behind you, Cas. Just take a deep breath, let it out, line up your sights and squeeze."

Cas did as instructed.

The kickback from the weapon sent him reeling back a step and into Dean's arms. With a quick movement, Dean plucked the still-loaded gun from Cas and pointed it at the ground with one hand as he steadied his fiance with his other. A flush raced up Cas' face, embarrassed at having stumbled, as hoots and hollers erupted from the group. He righted himself quickly, mumbling.

"I think that's enough for me," Cas straightened his shirt.

"No way," Dean shook his head, pointing to the target. "Look! You nearly got a bullseye." Cas turned to look at the paper target. A bright orange spot, just below the center of the target and a couple inches to the left, peeked through the black. Cas looked up at Dean, questioningly. The green eyed man shook his head. "That's yours! Nobody else has taken a shot yet." Cas flushed again, his eyes dropping to the ground and he tried not to smile as he realized the noise of the group was cheers and congratulations for him. They pressed forward, clapping him on the back.

"Beginner's luck," Gabriel said, grabbing Benny's .44 mag out of his hand and ear protection off the table. He made his way over to stand where Cas had been, and the two grooms-to-be moved to give him space. With a wink and a finger to his lips, Benny snuck up behind Gabe, arms out to catch the man when the recoil nearly knocked him on his ass. His bullet missed by a mile. The group fell into laughter as Benny picked the small man up and set him back on his feet. "All right, then, Cassie-nova, let's see you do it again." Gabe turned a challenging stare on his younger brother. Cas glanced nervously up at Dean, who nodded encouragingly at him and held out the gun.

Cas heaved a deep breath and stepped back up to the target. Now that he had a better idea of what to expect, he adjusted his footing and arms. He took a slow breath and let it out, switching off the safety. He lined up the sights, aiming just a touch higher than last time, and squeezed the trigger.

The group broke into shouts, sharing high fives as Cas lowered the gun, smiling at his first ever bullseye. He turned to Dean, who beamed with pride.

"Atta boy, Cas!"

Taking turns, the group tried out each of the guns they had brought with them. Charlie loved the .22 and spent most of her time playing with it. Benny and Bobby argued over which rifle was the best for dear hunting. Gabriel _eventually_ hit one of the targets. Barely. Dean and Cas kept close together, trading the .45 back and forth the most, while Sam favored the 9mm. While (almost) all of them fared exceptionally well with their chosen weapons, not one of them came close to Dorothy. She wielded each and every weapon on the table with precision and consistency, putting three bullets in quick succession through the farthest bullseye.

"The Hell'd you learn to shoot like that?" Bobby's brow was furrowed in disbelief.

"Marines," Dorothy shrugged, a small smile of pride tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Special Ops."

The men stared.

Charlie tried to climb her.

They spent close to two hours laughing and shooting, before Bobby spoke up. "All right, you idjits," he pulled the clip from his pistol, double checking that the chamber was empty as well. "clean this shit up and get loaded. 'S my turn." He turned back to Dean and Cas, handing them their bandanas with a wicked smile. "You know the drill, boys."


	116. Chapter 116

Dean found putting on the blindfold the second time much easier than the first. His anxiety settled some as he climbed into the van, and he began to hum as the others filed in around him.

Another short trip and the van stopped once more. Dean hopped out, his feet crunching on the gravel around him. He took a deep breath filled with the smell of damp earth and savored the scent of fresh water.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted, two clipped syllables.

"What is it, boy?" Bobby answered from somewhere on the other side of the van.

"We're goin' fishin', aren't we?" Dean's grin was full and genuine as he whipped his blindfold off. He blinked in the warm, early evening sun and looked around him at the familiar fishing hole he and Bobby had been to a million times.

"Oh," Cas' disappointment showed in his voice. Dean turned to look at him, concerned. "I didn't realize." Dean's heart sank a little as he thought that one of his favorite past times might not be something he would ever share with Cas. He watched as Cas pulled off his own blindfold with a furrowed brow and a tight frown. Dean moved over to wrap an arm around his waist and offer a word of comfort.

"No worries, Cassibell," Gabriel interrupted him. "I packed your things." Cas' face lit up as he and Dean turned to see Gabriel coming toward them, a long tube in one hand and a fishing vest in the other.

"Oh, Gabriel!" Cas took the items from his brother, "thank you!" He beamed at them and turned a brilliant smile toward Dean. "This is great." With a kiss to his fiance and a hug to his brother, Cas moved to the back of the van with his items.

"I'm not your best man for nothing, Cas," Gabriel rolled his eyes affectionately. Dean watched him as he opened the tube and slid a cloth case out. Cas' deft fingers worked open the the soft felt and pulled out one half of a thin, beautiful fishing rod. Dean's eyes went wide in surprise as he saw the reverence in Cas' face. The warmth of the evening light cast a glow about Cas and Dean watched him work as he pieced together a flyrod. A smile settled into Cas' face, and Dean marveled at how peaceful he looked as his slim hands attached the reel and threaded his line through the eyes.

"You gonna fish, too, or just stare at him?" Sam's playful tone drew Dean's attention, but not his eyes.

"Look at him, Sammy," Dean shook his head, a fond smile spreading across his own face. "He's so happy. I had no idea he liked to fish." He watched Cas, deep in concentration as he tied a fly to the end of his line. Sam clapped him on the back, handed over a spinner rod, ready to be baited, and walked away. Cas caught the movement from the corner of his eye and looked up to see Dean watching him. A blush spread across Cas' cheeks and Dean couldn't help but smile.

"You lot ready yet?" Bobby griped over his shoulder as he headed toward the long dock, fishing pole in one hand and a lawn chair in the other. They made their way down to the edge of the small lake in twos and threes, Dean and Cas bringing up the rear.

"You never told me you like to fish," Dean whispered to Cas as they followed the others.

"I haven't gone in a long time," Cas confessed. "Just one more thing I put aside when I was with Fergus-." Dean grabbed his arm to stop him. Cas turned to Dean, surprised, when they halted. He searched Dean's face for a moment. "What?"

"Don't ever put aside who you are, Cas. Not with friends, not with family,...not with me." The gravity of Dean's words struck Castiel to the core despite the whisper they reached his ears on. "I want _you_. All of you. The things you like and the things you don't. Promise me you'll never put aside something you love because of me." Cas' lip quirked up in an awkward smile as he tried to shrug off his own admission. He opened his mouth to toss aside the words as if they hadn't meant anything, but the pleading look in Dean's eyes and the sincerity of his words stole the retort from Cas' lips.

"I promise," he nodded solemnly.

Dean's face relaxed and he placed a gentle kiss to Cas' lips before they met up with the others.

It didn't take long for everyone to settle in with lines in the water and beers in hand. All except Sam, of course: he was their dd for the evening. They laughed and joked as they waited for the fish to bite. Bobby was the only one smart enough to have packed a chair, and the rest of them sat on the dock, their legs dangling over the edge. Sam had to take off his socks and shoes to keep them from getting wet, his legs were so long, and Charlie refused to bait her hook or take her fish off, which lead to Dorothy abandoning her own pole to sit behind her girlfriend and help her fish.

Cas stood close to the shore, giving himself more room to cast, and landing a fish nearly every time his fly hit the water. Dean couldn't keep his eyes off him, and more often than not, lost his bait for his lack of attention. When Cas caught him watching this time, he motioned Dean over.

"Here," Dean handed his now empty line over to his brother as he clambered to his feet.

"Dean!" Sam bitchfaced at his retreating figure. Dean ignored him. He approached Cas slowly, watching as he lifted his line and swept it in a perfect arc over his own head. Back and forth the line danced through the air before landing gracefully on the surface of the lake.

"Come here," Cas nodded to him. "Want me to show you?" his eyes sparkled eagerly. Dean, a little unsure, shuffled his feet. "Come here!" Cas laughed, "if you can make me learn to shoot, I get to teach you to fly fish." He reached a hand out to Dean and pulled him in front of himself. "Take this," Cas placed the rod in Dean's right hand. "Now grab the line here," he slid his left hand along Dean's waist, pulling him flush against his body before looping his soft fingertips around the line just above the reel. Dean took the line in his own fingers with something close to a death grip. Cas chuckled against his neck. "Relax, sweetheart," he pressed a kiss to Dean's warm skin, "use it more like a guitar string than a life line. Be gentle." Dean nodded.

"Okay," he breathed.

"Good," Cas praised as Dean loosened his grip. "Now, we are going to raise the rod up and bring the line behind us. If your arm straight up in the air is twelve o'clock, think about your back-cast going to ten, and your forward cast going to two. Your arm moves between the two, and when you get there, flick your wrist. That will straighten the line out and keep it from tangling on itself."

"Okay," Dean nodded again, before his brow drew down in confusion. "Wait. What?"

"Like this – relax," Cas laughed as he wrapped his hands around Dean's and guided his motions. "Ten," he pulled their arms back and snapped his wrist. The line straightened out in the air behind them. "Two," he brought their arms forward, repeating the motion of their wrists to bring the line out in front of them. "Ten," he did it again, "two." They moved in unison, practicing the cast over and over until Cas felt Dean relax into the motions. "Good," Cas purred in Dean's ear, "now on the forward cast, stay there and follow the fly down with the tip of the rod." Dean did as instructed. His landing cast was much sloppier than Cas' had been, but he managed not to tangle the line. "There you go!" Cas beamed at him. Dean turned to look at him over his shoulder and Cas leaned up to whisper against his lips "you're a natural." They savored a heated kiss, still pressed together, and Cas brought his arms around Dean, letting one slide up over his chest as the other teased at the waistband of his jeans.

"Knock it off, you two!" Gabriel shouted, and the two of them turned to see him rolling his eyes.

"Quit looking, if you don't like it!" Charlie shouted back at him. She and Dorothy had clearly been in a similar state.

"I wasn't talking to you two," Gabriel pointed at the women. "That's hot. By all means, keep going!"

"You are such a tool!" Charlie's indignant squeal startled the honey-haired man. "You and your hypocritical views on how two women making out is fiiiine, but if it's two guys 'oh hell no'!" Charlie's face was nearly as red as her hair, and Gabriel's eyes had gone wide in shock. "Don't you think women have a hard enough time in life? Why do you have to turn what is a perfectly healthy and loving relationship, thank you very much, into something that _men_ can take pleasure from? God! What is wrong with you!" Everyone's eyes shifted from Charlie to Gabriel. His wide, startled eyes blinked once, twice, and his brow furrowed.

"It's hot because _you aren't my baby brother_ ," Gabriel said slowly, pointedly. Charlie stared at him for a moment.

"Oh." She shifted on the dock. "Yeah, I can see how that might gross you out. Never mind, then." She turned back to her fishing pole, pulling Dorothy's limbs around her once more.

Dean and Cas turned back to their line in the water, and Cas gave him one last squeeze and a kiss on the neck before he stepped back.

"Now you try," Cas smiled as he sat down on the dock to watch Dean. Dean glanced down at him, a little nervous. "You'll be fine! Go ahead." Cas encouraged. Dean heaved a deep breath before he pulled the rod back. The line made a zipping noise as the fly was tugged from the water. "Slow down a bit," Cas nodded. He was content to watch as Dean did his best to cast the line. He brought it down hard, with a slap against the water, but the line was straighter than the last time. "Good!" Cas smiled at him. Dean practiced the cast several times, each time he got a little better, and Cas continued his praises.

"I'd rather watch you, though," Dean said after a little while, and held the rod out to Cas. With a chuckle, Cas stood back up and took the rod back. Dean swapped out places with him, sitting down on the dock, his ankles crossed and his knees up. He wrapped his arms around his legs, and held on to one wrist. He watched Cas with rapt attention, as his face softened in the long light of evening. Something almost angelic settled over Cas, and he moved with a grace and ease that Dean had only seen a handful of times. And, every time, it amazed him.

Dean watched Cas, content in the sight of the man before him, for longer than either of them expected. They heard movement around them on the dock, and both men turned to see the others, in the fading light, packing up.

"Time to go boys," Bobby patted Dean on the shoulder on his way by. "We've got dinner to get to." Dean hadn't realized he was hungry until that moment. He looked up at Cas, who was taking yet another fish off his line.

"Good!" Cas smiled as he threw the fish back into the lake, "my stomach has been growling for a while now." He reeled in his line, and held a hand out to help Dean up. Dean stood, keeping Cas' hand in his own as they headed back to the van.


	117. Chapter 117

They didn't make Dean and Cas wear their blindfolds on the way to dinner: there was no question about where they would eat.

The Roadhouse's lot was packed. Bobby pulled around back, where they found the employee lot just as full. He parked the van behind Ellen and Jo's cars, blocking them in.

"They ain' goin' anywhere anytime soon," he shrugged as they piled out. "Not when the place is packed like this." The group poured from the van, and headed toward the restaurant. Dean threw his arm around Cas' shoulder as they made their way to the door. Pulling him in close, Dean pressed a kiss to his temple as Cas slid his fingers into Dean's back pocket and hooked his thumb in one of his belt loops.

They walked in through the employee entrance, waving at the staff as they passed through the kitchen. Ellen's dark head of hair poked out of her office when she heard the commotion in her kitchen.

"Just what the Hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded, a fist on one hip and Mary on the other. Dean and Cas broke from the group and pressed toward the fierce woman in front of them. Cas made it to her first and scooped Mary up in his arms. He covered her with kisses as her chubby arms and legs wiggled in excitement. Dean cooed at her over Cas' shoulder, pulling them both closer and kissing Mary for himself.

"Woman!" Bobby, three beers in and a smirk on his face, grinned at her scowling look. A lesser man would have quailed under it. Ellen raised one well-shaped brow at him threateningly and crossed her arms as he stepped toward her. A moment of tense silence followed as Bobby walked up to his wife. He slid his hands onto her hips and tugged her close. "C'mere an' kiss me," he growled at her as he lunged forward, kissing her firm and full on the mouth. Startled, it took Ellen a moment to respond. When she finally did, she wrapped her arms up around Bobby and pulled him closer. Bobby gripped her tighter, one hand sliding up around her back to keep her close, and the other down to grab her supple ass. He turned their bodies, bending Ellen down into a low dip as he delved deep into her sweet mouth.

Catcalls and wolf-whistles erupted from the group as Bobby set her upright on her feet once more. A flush worked its way up Ellen's features as she straightened her hair and clothes once her husband had let her go.

With a shit-eating grin, Bobby turned back to the group full of stunned looks and smug faces.

" _That's_ how you do it," Bobby nodded proudly before he turned and walked out to the restaurant, leaving stunned silence in his wake. No one moved.

"Well," Ellen commanded, all business once more, "don't just stand there gaping. Get the hell outta my kitchen!" She swatted at those closest to her, still blushing furiously.

The group tumbled toward the door, bursting through to the restaurant with noise and laughter. It was hardly noticed by the other patrons. Loud and bustling, the Roadhouse was packed that night. Save for a group of tables pushed together.

They made their way to the hostess stand where Jo, wearing an expression uncannily similar to her mother's, looked them all up and down.

"Well, well," Jo's eyes landed on Dean. "Must say, I'm a little disappointed."

"I know, Jo," Dean smirked at her, "you've always had a crush on me, and now you are heartbroken to know that I'm marrying someone else."

"Eww. No," Jo's expression turned sour and she shook her head. Her voice turned tauntingly sweet, as she batted her eyes up at him. "I was hoping you'd show up wearing a veil and all sorts of ridiculous penis accessories."

"We like to keep all of our penis accessories at home," Cas deadpanned. Dean looked at him, shocked, as Cas waited for the innuendo to sink in.

"Oh my god!" Jo laughed, grabbing a stack of menus, "I don't want to know! Please, _please_ don't ever tell me." Cas winked mischievously at Dean as they all followed Jo to the tables that had been reserved for them. She dropped the menus down at one end of the table, and turned to walk away, still laughing.

"Do me a favor," Bobby grabbed her by the arm before she left. He looked around them, making sure no one other than their group was listening. "Send us someone _other_ than Ash. He reeks so bad of reefer, I'm bettin' that kid can taste colors right now. Lord only knows how bad he'll screw up our food."

"Don't worry, pops," Jo leaned up and kissed his cheek, "tonight you get Meg."

"Not sure if that's supposed to be a comfort," Bobby grumbled as he sat down. They filled in the table, Dean and Cas sitting side-by-side near the middle of it, surrounded by their friends and family. Dean put his arm around the back of Cas' chair and leaned back.

"Remember that time we were here with Sam and Jess?" Cas whispered lowly, suggestively in Dean's ear as he slid a hand onto his thigh. Dean's eyes went wide, and he turned a sharp look to his smirking fiance.

"No!" Dean scolded him. "Bad boy!" Cas' grin grew wolfish and he leaned in closer.

"But you like it when I'm a bad boy, Dean," Cas purred just below his ear, flicking his tongue out to lick a tiny stripe up the tenderest spot of Dean's neck. Dean shivered at the touch, and willed his blood to stop its determined march to his groin.

A sudden slap to the back of Dean's head broke the heated moment.

"Knock it off, you two," Bobby grumbled next to them. Cas had enough shame to look contrite, and a flush crept up his cheeks as he picked up his menu.

Dinner was loud and boisterous, filled with good food, round after round of drinks, Meg's snark, and Cas' hand creeping dangerously higher on the inside of Dean's leg. Despite Dean's warning and Bobby's intervention, Cas couldn't stop himself. Dean was never less than half hard through the whole meal. He had to pull up thoughts of roadkill and turtles caught in six-pack rings to get to a point where he could leave the table when dinner was finished.

A fight nearly broke out when the bill came with their final round of drinks and Bobby insisted on paying the whole thing.

"Damn it, you idjits!" he shouted over the protestations, "I'm doin' this, so shut yer yaps!" Ellen made her way over to the argument, Mary on her hip once more, and plucked the bill out of his hand. Dean reached up and pulled his daughter to him as Ellen opened the black holder and scanned the tab. Plucking Bobby's card out, she handed it back to him.

"No you aren't," she shook her head at him. His eyes snapped up to her, and the shock and indignation on his face made everyone snicker until his look turned murderous.

"You give that back right now, woman," Bobby growled at her. "Not a one o'these kids is payin' that."

"You're right," Ellen leaned down, her gaze as hard as his, " _I am_." With that she clapped the bill shut, turned and sauntered away, her hips swaying tauntingly. They watched her, proud and victorious, make her way to the back of the restaurant.

"Son of a bitch," Bobby grumbled as he pulled his napkin off his lap, wiped his face and leaped up from the table to follow her. "Stay here!" he shouted at the group without taking his eyes off the door Ellen had just disappeared through.

Stunned silence followed Bobby's exit, and everyone looked around the table at each other for a moment.

"Are mom and dad gonna get a divorce?" Gabriel questioned, all mock innocence. The table erupted into laughter at that, and they turned back to their drinks, Dean and Cas cooing over their baby once more.

No one noticed how much time had passed when a stunned and horrified Jo appeared next to Dean. Her eyes were wide and unfocused, and her face was pale.

"Jo?" Cas was the first to notice her. Dean took one look at her and passed Mary to Cas before pulled Jo down into Bobby's empty chair. He gripped her hard by the shoulders, and turned her toward him.

"Hey," Dean gave her a little shake. "Jo, what happened? Is someone hurt?" When she didn't respond, he shook her again, "JO!" She looked up to meet his eyes.

"They didn't lock the door."

It took a full minute for Jo's words to sink in. When they did, the table dissolved into riotous laughter once more. Gabriel pounded the table with his fist, Dean's eyes began to water, and Sam's hands flew to his mouth as the laughter went on and on. Jo dropped her head down on the table and folded her arms up around her head.

Bobby emerged a few moments later, rumpled and flushed, and a loud round of catcalls and wolf-whistles went up from the table. His face flushed darker when he saw Jo, head still down.

"Let's go, you idjits!" he huffed. "Jo, uh...sorry 'bout that." His face was burning as he mumbled his apology. A whimper was the only answer he got from his stepdaughter. With another huff, he turned to see everyone's eyes full of mirth, wide grins plastered to their faces. He grabbed Dean by the collar, and hauled him up, grumbling, "I said let's go!" With that, Cas handed Mary off to Jo and the group tumbled out the door and made their way to the van once more, still jeering and laughing at Bobby.

"Ya know," Dean smirked, "it _is_ only polite to put out when your date buys you dinner." More laughter. The comments came from all sides, nearly on top of one another.

"Who'da thought you could still give'r what-for at your age, ol' man?"

"With a woman like that, though, how could'e not?"

"Hope you didn't break anything!"

"The only thing 's gonna be broken around here," Bobby growled as he tossed the van keys to Sam, "is your faces, if you don't knock it off." He opened the van door and climbed in. "Where we goin?!"

Gabriel began to bounce.

"My turn! My turn!" he shouted excitedly, clapping his hands. "Blindfolds on, boys!" Dean and Cas exchanged a dark look before pulling out their bandanas to cover their eyes. With a sigh, Cas tied his on, and the others helped him into the van, climbing in behind him. Dean hesitated, watching as Gabe scuttled over to whisper, what he assumed was their next destination, in Sam's ear. Sam's eyes went comically wide and he turned to stare at Gabe. Gabe's face lit up, and he skipped his way back to the van door and disappeared inside. Dean and Sam's gaze met and Sam's grin spread slowly, dangerously across his face. Dean swallowed hard and sighed.

"Shit."


	118. Chapter 118

Dean's leg bounced nervously as the van pulled to a stop. When the door opened, he could hear the loud thumping of a terrible bass line coming from a building near by. The group climbed out, and Dean stood, still sightless, on the pavement.

"Balls." Bobby's gruff groan didn't sound too thrilled, and Dean's anxiety spiked. He took a deep breath and nearly choked on the cloyingly sweet scent in the air.

"What is that _smell_?" someone asked.

"That, my friend," Gabe sounded so excited. It didn't worry Dean any less. "Is the smell of broken dreams and glitter."

"You didn't." Dean didn't even need to take his blindfold off to know where Gabe had dragged them.

"What?" Cas, all innocence, all naivete, questioned. Dean tugged the cloth from his own eyes before he moved over to pull Cas' off. He watched as Cas blinked up at the neon pink sign on the building in front of them that read _The Mystery Spot_ and featured two exaggerated female silhouettes at either end of it. "A strip club?" he turned a flat look on his almost giddy brother. "Really?"

"Yes!" And time's a wastin', so move your ass, Cassifrass!" Gabe pushed them toward the door.

"You know, Gabe-," Dorothy frowned.

"Yes, I know," Gabriel cut her off with a roll of his eyes. "demeaning to women, and furthering the stereotype that women are merely a plaything for men and all that." He pressed the group forward.

"Yes," Dorothy nodded, "but that's not what I was going to say."

"Wait. What?" Gabriel froze, and the rest of the group paused to listen, eager to see where Dorothy went.

"I mean, they're all over eighteen. They are adults. If they want to take their clothes off for money, who am I to tell them they can't? And if men want to waste their money fantasizing about a woman they will never have, and leave here with – at best - a less than fulfilling sexual encounter, so be it." She shrugged. "I was just going to bet you that I could work a pole better than any of them in there." With a wicked smirk, she turned, took Charlie by the hand and headed inside.

The men stood there gaping after them as Charlie's bright eyes peeked over her shoulder with a grinning thumbs-up.

"Challenge accepted!" Gabriel shouted, herding the rest of the group inside.

The interior was dimly lit, and painted in a deep crimson. The furniture was made to look plush and luxurious, but up close was cheap and worn. With a sigh and a shake of his head, Bobby turned and made a b-line for the bar.

"Dean," Cas took his hand. "I'm not so sure about this..."

"What'sa matter?" Dean turned to look at his fiance. "Haven't you ever been to a strip club, Cas?"

"Well, yes, but..." Cas stuttered. Dean threw his head back, laughing.

"You've never been to a strip club where there are _girls_ ," he chuckled. Even in the dim light, Dean could see him blush. "It's all right, Cas. You'll be fine. I promise, they won't bite." Cas looked a little relieved, and Dean couldn't help but fuck with him a little. "You have to pay extra for that." Cas' wide eyes shot to Dean who couldn't help but laugh at the fear in his fiance's face.

They headed farther into the club, and made their way to a group of tables not far from the stage. A petite woman with long, dark hair was dancing on the stage, and Gabriel had found himself a seat; front and center. They chuckled at his eagerness, as they settled in a little farther back.

"Let me guess," a sweet voice said from behind them. "Bachelor party?" They turned to see a pretty, young blonde in a white, lace trimmed neglige, with matching garter and panties, holding a tray of shots and standing right behind Cas. When Cas' eyes caught sight of her so close, he turned his wide gaze away from her and swallowed hard.

"Yup!" Dean beamed at her. "And you are...?"

"Chastity," she smiled. Dean blinked at her.

"Well, _Chastity_ ," Dean's smile grew mischievous. "Cas here is getting married in a couple of weeks, and we need to show him a good time tonight." Chastity ran her hand across the back of Cas' neck, and he shuddered.

"That's wonderful, Cas!" she smiled at him. "Here, let's get some liquid courage in you to start with, huh?" She came around to the front of his chair and pulled one of the shots from the tray in her hand. She plopped herself down on Cas' lap and tucked the shot between her breasts. "Bottom's up, big guy!"

"Just the way I like it," Dean smirked at Cas, "bottom's up, big guy." Cas sent him a withering glare, though the effect was somewhat dulled by the full, round breasts his eyes only just made it over. Cas reached for the shot, and Chastity slapped his hand away. Dean laughed.

"Not like that, honey," she chuckled. She wagged a finger at him. "No hands." Flustered, it took Cas a moment to realize what it was he was supposed to do. When it registered, he sent an incredulous look to Dean who raised his brow and nodded at him.

"Go ahead, gorgeous," Chastity cooed, running her hand through his hair. Cas swallowed hard, and, like a man facing his own execution, wrapped his mouth around the glass tucked into her cleavage. Fixing his lips around it, he pulled the glass out with his mouth and tipped the shot up.

Dean's eyes tracked the dip of his Adam's apple as he swallowed, and he had to adjust himself at the sight. Cas pulled the glass from his mouth and locked his gaze on Dean as he licked a stray drop from the rim.

"Thank you, Chastity," Cas said politely. "I think I'm all set for now." With a bounce in her step, Chastity climbed off of Cas' lap and made the rounds with her tray.

"None for that one, Chastity," Dean shouted, pointing at his red-faced baby brother. "He's our driver."

"Well, then," Chastity ran her free hand through Sam's long hair, "we'll just have to give him something else for taking such good care of you, won't we." Sam's eyes went wide, and his dimples popped as he smiled awkwardly at the scantily clad woman in front of him.

Less than ten minutes later three other girls arrived to give lap dances and refill drinks. The ladies loved the fact that Charlie and Dorothy were there, and made much of fawning over them. They giggled at the feel of Benny's soft beard, when they pressed his face deep in the dip between their breasts, and Cas' stilted and awkward manner drew them all in, making them dote on his seeming innocence.

"So, tell us about your fiance," one of the girls asked as she gyrated on Cas' lap. "What does she look like?"

"Yeah, Cas, what's your fiance look like?" Dean chuckled from around the back of a dark-haired woman shaking her fringe-clad ass in his face.

"Uh...," Cas replied eloquently.

"I'll bet she's got dark hair, like you, doesn't she?" the woman on Dean's lap offered.

"Sandy blonde, actually," Dean supplied. "And green eyes." The women oohed and aaahed over Dean's description. The dark-haired woman on Dean's lap turned to work her front over his body.

"Lemme guess," she asked, looking Dean over and noting his features, "your sister?" Dean licked his lips and grinned.

"Not quite," his teasing smile made her furrow her brow and purse her lips contemplatively.

"So what's her name?" Chastity asked, pressing her breasts against Cas' collarbone.

"Dean," Cas managed.

"All right," Chastity chuckled, turning to Dean. "What's her name, Dean?" He let out a bark of laughter, and lifted his drink nearly to his lips.

"His fiance's name _is_ Dean," he took a long pull from his drink while he let the women work it out for themselves. They all stilled as the music thumped on, their eyes turning slowly to Dean. His smile widened.

"You jerk!" the woman on his lap laughed as she smacked his stomach, "why didn't you tell us it's your bachelor party, too!" Dean laughed and shook his head.

"Because it's _way_ more fun to watch you fuck with poor Cas over there," Dean pointed at the near terror in Cas' eyes as Chastity's breasts came closer and closer to his face.

The evening wore on, and Gabriel remained glued to the stage, watching whatever dancer appeared next with rapt attention and generous financial appreciation. Dean got almost as much enjoyment out of watching Sam's face get red as he got his first lap dance as he did watching Dorothy make good on her bet with Gabe at an empty pole in one poorly lit corner of the room.

Dean couldn't help but notice Chastity seemed to have taken a liking to Cas, and stuck near their group. It wasn't too difficult, seeing as how the only other occupants so far that evening were an overweight, middle-aged regular apparently named Frank, and a lean, sinister looking man who turned out to be the manager of the club.

Dean watched as Chastity climbed over Cas once more, and a twinge of possessive jealousy pinched in his chest.

"How about a lap dance, gorgeous?" a new, dark-haired woman with ice blue eyes said from above Dean.

"What?" he was startled back to where he was. "Oh, uh...sure."

"I hear you're one of the bachelors," her smooth voice was low, and there was something about her that made Dean think she looked a bit like Cas.

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling, "getting married in a couple of weeks."

"What's your name, handsome?" she asked as she straddled one of his legs.

"Dean," he responded.

"Well, hello, Dean. I'm Raven Moon."

"You're name is _Raven Moon_?" Dean couldn't help but laugh at such a ridiculous, fake name.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I didn't choose it. Our manager, Luke, did. He said nobody wants somebody named Mary grinding on their lap."

Dean froze.

"What did you just say?" he put his hands up to stop her.

"I said my manager-," she paused in her movements, her head tilting to the side the same way Cas' did.

"Not that. The other part." Dean's eyes were wide.

"Nobody wants someone named Mary grinding on their lap?" she looked horribly confused. Dean swallowed hard as he gently guided her off his lap. She stood, confused, in front of him. Dean pulled out his wallet and grabbed all the cash he had. Folding it up, he stood and took one of her hands. He pressed the wad of cash into her hand, and closed her fist over it.

"Go back to school. Get your degree. Do something with your life that matters, and leave this world a better place than you found it," he said solemnly. With a soft squeeze of her shoulder, Dean moved past her and headed to join Bobby at the bar.

On his way toward Cas, a few seats over, Dean noticed his fiance wasn't faring much better. Chastity was seated on his lap, wiping her eyes with a cocktail napkin in some bastardized version of a child visiting Santa Claus.

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't your fault he left," Cas tried to comfort the crying woman. "I hear that postal employees have one of the highest stress jobs around. I'm sure it was that."

Dean reached down and grabbed Cas by his upper arm, hauling him to his feet and leaving a stunned and weepy Chastity behind in his chair.

"Dean...?" Cas started.

"Her name was Mary," Dean said without looking behind them.

"No," Cas shook his head, "her name was Chastity." Dean rolled his eyes at Cas' naivete once more.

"Not _her,_ " Dean tugged him along. "Although, I'm sure 'Chastity' isn't her real name, either." They stopped next to Bobby, and Dean noticed Benny had made his way there as well. Dean waved the bartender down as they climbed on the stools beside the men.

"Done so soon?" Bobby raised an unamused brow at them.

"Her name was Mary," Dean said as he tipped back the drink set in front of him. Bobby nodded.

"Changes things, don'it? When you got a daughter."

"Yeah," Dean indicated for another drink as he ran a hand down his face.

The three men sat at the bar, nursing their drinks while the dance-mix versions of bad pop songs continued to beat out horrible bass lines around them. Dean turned to see Gabriel, seated on a chair, sandwiched between two women. One of them was Mary.

"Time to go, boys," Dean clapped Bobby on the back and slipped off his bar stool. He made his way over to Sam, waving a hand in the air, signaling him to wrap it up. He waved back, standing up and heading over to join Bobby, Benny4 and Cas. Dean made his way over to where Dorothy and Charlie had installed themselves in the dark corner. He watched as Dorothy placed one hand at the top of the pole and the other near the bottom. She kicked her legs out, and lifted her body, holding it parallel to the ground, with her feet together, before raising one leg and wrapping it up around the top of the pole.

Dean sat down next to a mesmerized Charlie as Dorothy continued to contort her body and twist around the brass.

"You're drooling," Dean teased. Without taking her eyes off her girlfriend, Charlie's hand went up to her chin to wipe away the non-existent saliva she was sure was actually leaking from her mouth. Dean laughed.

"Wouldn't you be?" Charlie's voice, heavy with arousal, shot back. Dean clapped his hand down on her knee.

"Yes I would, sweetie," he chuckled. "Yes I would." He whistled over the music to catch Dorothy's attention. She was upside down on the pole, halfway up, her feet pointed toward the ceiling. She turned her attention to Dean, who signaled their departure. With a smile, Dorothy moved her legs in a mimed version of steps as she brought her feet closer and closer to the ground without moving her upper body from the pole.

When her feet hit the floor, she let go of the pole, turned to Charlie, and took a bow. Charlie leaped from her seat, applauding eagerly before flinging herself at Dorothy. Dean, still seated, rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"All right, all right," he tugged on Charlie's arm, pulling her off Dorothy and sending them Bobby's way, "Let's go. I think I've had more than my fill of this place." He turned back to what he knew would be his most difficult challenge: Gabriel.

With a sigh, Dean squared his shoulders and braced himself for the fight he was sure was coming.

"Ready for more?" The blonde on Gabriel's lap smiled at Dean.

"No," he put his hands up in front of himself to block her, and turned to the man in the chair. "Time to go, Gabe."

"I don't wanna!" he pouted as Mary pulled his face deeper into her breasts.

"Now, Gabe!" It was like fighting with a toddler.

"No!"

"There are two ways we can do this: one, you can walk yourself out that door, or two, I will carry your sorry, horny ass outta here. Either way, we're leaving."

"But, Deeeeaaan," he whined, "boobies!" Dean had to pinch the bridge of his nose to keep himself from punching Gabriel.

"All right," he said a little too calmly. "We'll leave you here." Gabriel smiled up at him hopefully. Dean tried another route. "And I'll call your girlfriend to come get you later."

"I told her we were coming here," Gabriel shrugged, "so she won't be shocked. Your argument is invalid."

"What?!" Dean shook his head. "No it's not!" He sighed, knowing it was time to break out the big guns. "You know, better yet, I'll have Ellen pick you up later. You can explain to her why this young lady, named _Mary_ ," he pointed at her, "prevented you from coming with us."

Gabriel turned wide, panicked eyes to Dean.

"You wouldn't," he croaked. Dean just raised an eyebrow at him. "That's low. Even for you, Winchester." Dean stretched his arm out and pointed at the door.

With a defeated slump of his shoulders, Gabriel dragged himself away dramatically. Dean turned to face Mary, his hands on his hips.

"And you," he scolded, "I thought I told you to go back to school!" She looked every bit as shocked as Dean had hoped for. He turned to the other woman. "That goes for you as well!" He turned on his heel and headed for the door, tugging the rest of the group and a moping Gabriel with him.


	119. Chapter 119

They piled into the van in silence. Dean stared out the front window, his mind still willing away the images his recent encounter spun through his imagination.

"Her name was Mary," he blurted, loud and awkwardly.

Cas dropped a hand to his thigh, sympathetically, and Dean gripped it.

"What?" Sam's amused brow appeared in the rear view mirror.

"The one with..." Dean's hands pantomimed wildly. "With the hair. And the eyes. An-and the..." His palms came to rest half a foot from his chest.

"Breasts?" Sam prompted.

"God!" Dean's eyes slammed shut and his hands flew up to try and block the word from even getting to him. "Don't say that! Why would you say that?"

"Dean." Cas squeezed his leg. "It's going to be all right."

Dean turned wounded eyes to Cas. A near pout marred his features.

"I need a drink, Cas." Dean rubbed a hand across his face.

"Blindfolds, bitches!" Charlie shouted from the back as she climbed into Dorothy's lap, and the two of them began making out up against Benny's side.

With a chuckle, Sam started the van, and they pulled out of the lot. Fifteen minutes later, they pulled to a stop. Dean had let his head drop back against the seat, slouching down to keep his neck from cramping. Cas' head had dropped to his shoulder, though Dean knew he was still awake; Cas' hand rubbed a continuous path along Dean's thigh as they drove.

"Okay, Dean," Sam spoke. "This one is all me. Let's go."

The group piled out of the van, helping Dean and Cas find their footing as they landed on the pavement. Loud music poured out of the building nearby, and for one panicked moment, Dean feared they had only driven around and brought him right back to the club.

The loud cheers of a boisterous crowd allayed his worries, and he pulled off his blindfold.

"Haha!" Dean pumped his fist. "Now THAT'S what I'm talkin' about!" Dean clapped his brother on the back.

"What is it?" Cas tugged off his blindfold. He looked up at the sign, shining bright above them. "I don't understand. It's just a bar..."

"No, baby." Dean took his hand, dragging him toward the door. "It's a KARAOKE bar!" With a spring in his step and a grin on his face, Dean led the group inside.

The bar was stuffy and hot, filled with the sounds of backing tracks, laughter and loud conversations. The lights were dimmed, save for the few focused on the stage, where people of all levels of ability and inebriation took their turns belting out their favorite songs.

"Over there!" Dean shouted to the rest of the group, pointing to a couple of empty tables near the stage. They made their way through the crowds, avoiding stumbling drunks and servers with loaded trays. Once seated, Dean hastily grabbed a book of available songs and scraps of paper to add his name to the list of singers.

"The Hell made you pick this shit hole, Sam?" Bobby gruffed as he looked around at the dive of a bar.

"Oh, com'mon, Bobby." Benny laughed. "Jus' look how happy he is." He pointed at Dean, nearly bouncing in his seat with excitement. "'S like a kid on Chris'mas."

Bobby rolled his eyes and flagged down a server. He ordered a round for everyone, and a second for himself, as the group settled in.

It took less than half an hour for Dean's name to be called. Their drinks arrived at just about the same time. Grabbing his beer, Dean headed for the stage. The gang whooped and hollered. Dean grabbed the mic in his free hand.

"This song is for my smoking hot fiance in the front there." Dean winked at Cas. Wolf-whistles and cat calls went up throughout the crowd. Dean began to sway his hips in the most awkward of white-boy dancing possible as the opening bars of Right Said Fred began to play.

"Oh no!" Gabriel rolled his eyes as he chugged down his appletini.

"Oh yes." Cas grinned at him, lifting his beer and smiling around the rim. The crowd began to cheer as Dean picked up the lyrics.

"I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love..."

"Yeah you are!" Charlie shouted, clapping loudly.

"Good lord." Bobby sighed into his whiskey.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt..."

"Take it off!" Cas shouted, his hands cupped to his mouth.

"Leave it on!" Sam, Benny and Gabriel shouted in response.

"Hey!" Cas shoved his brother's shoulder. "That's my man you're talking about." Cas laughed, clapping and whooping as Dean sang on, swaying his hips with the music. Cas cupped his hands to his mouth again and shouted. "That's right! Shake it for me, sweetheart!" He laughed as Dean turned his ass toward him and obliged with a small wiggle and a lascivious grin. Cas shouted his delight.

The next moment, Cas froze; stunned when a beer can hit him in the back of the head. Reaching a hand up to the spot where the can had struck, he turned to look behind him. His eyes landed on a group of rough-looking rednecks, none too pleased with the entertainment.

"Fuckin' faggots!" Cas heard one of them shout. He sat there, stunned.

The rest of the group caught on to the commotion behind them and turned to see a large man with a grungy camouflage baseball cap step toward their table.

"You fags need to find somewhere else to be." The man moved toward them, menacingly.

"Or what?" Dorothy stepped between the man and the rest of her group. Everyone froze, watching to see what would happen.

"Or I'll beat their cock sucking faces in." The man sneered down at her.

"And mine, too?" Dorothy crossed her arms.

"Nah." The man shook his head, laughing. "Don't hit girls."

"But you hit fags?" She raised a brow at him.

"Damn straight." He crowded her space.

Dorothy didn't give an inch.

"Well, then, how's your tiny, neanderthal brain gonna work this one out? You won't hit me, 'cause I'm a girl, but you WANNA hit me..." she moved a step toward him, getting right in his face. "'Cause I'm a fag, too."

A snarl crept over the man's face, and he went to shove Dorothy out of the way. In the blink of an eye, she grabbed his arm and, using his own momentum, threw him to the ground.

"Fuckin' bitch!" The man growled, reaching for her leg.

In that moment, everyone moved at once. Dropping his beer, Dean leaped from the stage to their tables, jumping down and lunging for one of the men heading toward their group as Cas stood up and kicked one man in the shin. Benny caught another man by the neck, tugging him into a chokehold. Charlie leaped on the back of one of the smaller men, locking her arms around his neck as he tried to buck her off. Dorothy stomped down on the hand of the man she had leveled, and Sam and Bobby came to back them up as the rest of the rednecks descended upon their group, while Gabe hit any enemy close to him with whatever he could find.

It was total chaos.


	120. Chapter 120

They sat side by side on the curb, the blue and red flashing lights illuminating their faces in broken flashes. Sam held an ice pack to his eye, Dean one to the split knuckles of his right hand. Benny sat flexing and relaxing his stiff arm, and Cas dabbed at his split lip while Dorothy picked glass out of Charlie's hair.

"What the Hell am I gonna do with you."

They looked up to see Ellen standing over them, hands on her hips.

"They started it." Gabe, petulant as ever, replied.

"So I hear." Ellen crossed her arms. "It's a damn good thing, too." She looked over her shoulder at the group of men being piled into cop cars across the parking lot. "Owner says one of 'em chucked a beer can at you? Called you a few choice names?"

Cas, eyes wide, nodded up at her.

Jodi made her way over to the group, her lips pursed in disapproval, though she couldn't hide the amusement in her eyes.

"Well." Jodi sighed. "The owner is pressing charges, and, based on the slurs they flung at all of you, we're calling this as a hate crime. Any of you want to add more to the pile?"

They looked around at each other, none of them really seemed to care that much.

"Honestly, Jodi." Cas shrugged. "We fared a lot better than they did. I'm pretty sure Dorothy broke that guy's hand."

"And I think Benny did a number on the guy with all the ink." Sam laughed.

"Did I see you bite somebody, Charlie?" Gabe asked the redhead next to him.

"Yeah." She smirked. "Scratched his face up pretty good, too."

"And Bobby-" Dean began with pride, halting when he saw the dark look on Ellen's face.

"Okay, okay." Jodi shifted, waving the party down from their amusement, and drawing focus away from Dean's near scolding. "Settle down." She looked back at the last of the men being put into cars. "All right. You're sure you don't want to press charges, too?"

"Yeah," Cas nodded.

"If you're sure." Jodi sighed. "Well. I don't need to keep you guys. Every witness we talked to said you all acted in self defense, so..." She shrugged again. "You're all free to go."

They each stood up, and shuffled toward the van.

"Sam." Ellen held out her hand. "Keys."

Sam dropped them into Ellen's hand and climbed in, squishing next to Cas, Dean and Gabe.

"Jesus, Sam!" Dean grumbled.

"Here." Cas leaned up and tapped Dean's knee, indicating for him to scoot over where he had been sitting. Dean slid over, giving himself, Gabe and Sam more room. He reached a hand up to Cas' hip, guiding him to sit back down on Dean's lap. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and pulled him close. He pressed his lips to the back of Cas' neck, and rocked his hips up teasingly against' Cas' ass. Cas hummed his approval, sliding his hands over Dean's and pressing back against his fiance.

"Seriously?" Gabe scolded. Indicating himself and Sam. "We are RIGHT HERE. Your BROTHERS."

"No!" Sam shouted at the two of them, reaching over Gabe to smack Dean on the arm. "There are other people in this van!"

"Knock it off, you two." Ellen scolded from the front seat. Her eyes catching them both in the rear view mirror before shifting focus to something else. "That goes for you, as well. Don't think I don't see the two of you girls back there."

"Yes ma'am." Came Charlie and Dorothy's contrite response.

Dean smirked over the seat at them, and Charlie smacked him on the back of the head. Dean slipped one hand free from Cas' waist and reached over the seat to retaliate. A slap war amped up between Dean and the ladies before Ellen shouted at them all.

"I said knock it off!"

With one last slap, Dean turned back around, clutching Cas again as they pulled out of the lot. Silence settled over the van as they headed back toward home. After about five minutes, Ellen began to glance sidelong at Bobby, sitting in the passenger seat. She finally broke the silence.

"I can't believe you almost got yourselves arrested." She shook her head, amusement clear in her voice.

They looked around at each other. Slowly, smirks began to appear.

Their smirks turned into grins, and grins to laughter as they rolled down the road. They recounted their adventures to Ellen, teasing her for her involvement in scandalizing her daughter at the Roadhouse, and laughing at all of their own experiences.

When they pulled up to the house, they were all wiping tears of laughter from their eyes.

"All right, boys." Ellen said over the noise, turning to look at Dean and Cas. "This last one's from me and Jo. Sam, Gabe, let 'em out."

With a knowing smile, their brothers climbed from the van, letting Dean and Cas out after them.

"Have a good night, boys. We'll see you tomorrow at ten for breakfast." Ellen waved them off, and Sam climbed back in the van as Gabe headed for his own house. Dean sent his brother a questioning look.

"No way." Sam shook his head. "I'm staying at Ellen and Bobby's tonight." He waved at them as he pulled the door shut behind him. "'Night guys."

The van backed out of the driveway, and Dean and Cas turned to look at one another.

Smiles spread slowly across both their faces, and Dean tugged Cas toward him by his hips.

"The whole house..." Dean whispered, leaning closer.

"The whole night." Cas nodded as he pressed his lips to Dean's.

There, in the driveway, they savored a kiss full of the promise of wonderful things to come.


	121. Chapter 121

Dean and Cas made their way up to their room, hand in hand. When they opened the door, neither of them were expecting the sight that greeted them.

Their room was lit by dozens of battery-operated candles: Ellen knew Dean's aversion to real ones. A soft glow brought warmth to the room. On Dean's nightstand sat a bottle of champagne, chilling in an ice bucket, and two glass flutes. On Cas' nightstand were a tray of chocolate covered strawberries, ripe cherries, and dates, along with a pitcher of water and two more glasses.

On their bed was a plush, new, deep burgundy comforter, and soft, cream colored sheets. Cream colored drapes with a gorgeous geometric pattern in a matching burgundy and a silvery-gray hung from the windows. The walls had been painted a soft dove gray, and the upholstered chair in the corner that Cas had once tied Dean to had been recovered in a silver and red paisley.

"Oh!" Cas sighed.

"How the Hell?" Dean's eyes were wide. "Seriously, we were only gone for, what?" He looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was just after one in the morning. "And she was at the Roadhouse!"

"It's Ellen." Cas shrugged, as though that were all the explanation needed. He moved forward, running his hand along the soft fabric of the comforter. With a small smile, Cas turned back to his fiance. "Come here." Cas beckoned Dean closer. He turned to the champagne, opening it and pouring some for each of them. Handing one flute to Dean, Cas picked up the other. They touched their glasses together, the tinkling ring of the crystal sang through the room, though their eyes never left one anothers'. Together, they raised their glasses, sipping from them as the tension grew between them.

Dean reached past Cas to set his flute down on the nightstand, his eyes still locked with those piercing blue ones. As he drew his hand back, he stroked it across Cas' hip, squeezing it and pulling Cas closer by it.

Cas reached behind himself to set his own glass down as his free hand wrapped up around Dean's neck. He drew Dean to him, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss full of the promise of what was to come.

In an instant, the kiss grew heated as Dean pressed Cas closer. Licking into his mouth and tilting his head to reach as deeply as he could, Dean swallowed the low moans slipping from Cas.

Cas was just as eager. He slid his hands down Dean's front, tugging at the hem of Dean's shirt when he reached it. Dean caught on quickly, only parting from his fiancé to rip it off over his head. Cas rid himself of his own shirt just as quickly before surging forward once more to seal his lips to Dean's.

Their hands clutched and fumbled with each others' belts, buttons and zippers in a race to rid one another of clothing. Shoes were toed off, pants and boxers stepped out of, and socks stripped quickly, all the while their kiss never breaking.

Finally they stood, wrapped in each other, naked, in the middle of their newly redecorated room. Dean pulled Cas against him, feeling him already half hard against his thigh, and moaned at the feel of his own erection against Cas' heated skin. Slowly, Dean walked Cas backward toward the bed. With one arm wrapped tightly around Cas' waist, he reached down to pull the covers back when they reached it.

Cas lowered himself down, pulling Dean with him, onto the soft, fresh sheets. Willingly, Dean climbed over him, slotting their legs together and pressing his hips down into Cas'.

"God, Cas." Dean broke the kiss to trail his lips down Cas' neck. "You feel so good, baby." He moaned as Cas' hands curled in his short hair, but whimpered when his blue eyed man tugged him away from the enticing stretch of his skin. "Cas?"

"I want to feel you, Dean." Cas whispered against his mouth. "Inside me." With that, Cas shifted out from under Dean, rolling him to his back. "Scoot up," Cas commanded, his hand on Dean's chest.

Dean followed the order at once, sliding further up the bed, until he was sitting; propped up against the headboard. He could see the calculating look in Cas' eyes, and his cock throbbed at the notion that Cas had a plan in mind.

Climbing up over his fiancé, Cas straddled Dean's lap and leaned forward to reach into the drawer of the nightstand to retrieve the lube. When he pulled the drawer open, he couldn't help but notice the other items tucked away inside it. For a minute, he studied them.

"Cas…?" Dean inquired again.

Again, Cas gave him no answer.

He turned back to Dean, his train of thought broken off, or at least stationed for the moment. A slow, hungry smile spread across Cas' face as he pulled the bottle of lube from the drawer and leaned down to claim Dean's lips once more.

Dean slid his hands up Cas' thighs, wrapping his fingers around the sharp jut of his hipbones and pulling Cas closer as Cas deepened the kiss. Dean felt his cock slide along the cleft of Cas' ass, and the sensation made his head spin. He heard the cap snap open, and waited for Cas to take his hand. He was more than a little surprised when he heard the thick liquid being squeezed out, but didn't feel it.

Pulling back, Dean looked down to see Cas coating his own fingers in the viscous fluid. Dean's eyes shot up to Cas' face, where a devious smile was spreading across his lips.

Cas reached his coated hand behind himself and began to tease at his own entrance. With a low moan, his eyes slipped shut, and he rocked against Dean, making his stiff cock slide back and forth along Cas' ass. Cas teased at the tip of Dean's leaking cock with his wet fingers, coating the end with lube when it would slide within his reach, and teasing at his own tight hole.

Dean pulled Cas closer, trapping his cock between their stomachs, and leaned up until Cas was sitting in his lap. He reached one hand up, grabbing the back of Cas' neck, and holding him against his mouth. Dean swallowed down the gasp Cas let out as he slid one finger inside himself.

"Shit, baby." Dean groaned against Cas' mouth. "So fucking hot!"

With a moan, Cas rocked back onto his finger, teasing at his rim with a second one, and sliding along Dean's cock. He worked his finger in and out a few times before adding another with a sigh.

Dean plundered Cas' mouth once more as he slid his hands back to grab at Cas' cheeks, spreading them and shifting his fingers down until they brushed Cas'. He traced Cas' rim with feather light touches, feeling the skin tug as Cas moved his own fingers. When he felt Cas begin to scissor at his hole, Dean couldn't resist the urge to slip the tip of his middle finger in between Cas'.

" _Dean_ ," Cas sighed, feeling the stretch of his fiancé's thick digit added to his own. Dean pressed his finger deeper, feeling the heat of Cas and the slick slide of the lube. He couldn't help the thrust of his hips up against the man above him. "Ooooh!" Cas moaned, his head dropping back and his eyes slipping shut.

Together they worked their hands, opening Cas up and readying him for Dean's hard length. At long last, Cas pulled his fingers out. With his hand still slick with lube, he gripped Dean's cock and slid his hand up and down it.

"Fuck yeah," Dean growled against Cas' neck, his cock throbbing in Cas' hand. Cas lifted himself up on his knees, lining Dean up with his fluttering hole, and lowered himself back down onto Dean. "Oh, God, baby, yeah!"

It was all Dean could do to keep still as Cas settled on his lap. He gripped Cas' hipbones once more. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, leaning down to capture his lips once more as he shifted in Dean's lap to bring his legs around his partner.

Dean spread his hands wide as he slid them around Cas' back to bring him closer. Cas began to rock in Dean's lap. He savored the stretch of Dean inside him, pulling him closer with one arm while he cupped Dean's face with his other.

"Dean," he breathed into his lover's mouth, "Dean…"

"Tell me baby." Dean whispered against him. "Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need." He rocked up into Cas' movements.

"Harder, Dean," Cas sighed. He rocked faster, lifting himself higher each time. Dean met each of his thrusts with enthusiasm.

"Fuck, baby, you feel _so good_!" Dean ground out as he thrust up into the man in his lap. He held Cas close, savoring the feel of his hard cock leaking against his stomach. "Wanna make you cum, baby." He rumbled against Cas' lips. "Wanna make you feel so good, too."

"Yes, Dean!" Cas nodded, his eyes squeezed tight as he savored the drag of his sensitive skin against Dean's belly, and the feel of Dean's hard length rubbing him in all the right ways. Cas picked up his pace, and Dean matched him.

Rocking his hips with his downward movements, Cas found the perfect angle to get the head of Dean's cock to rub just right along the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. He cried out with pleasure at the stimulation, arching his back and baring his neck to Dean.

"That's it, sweet baby," Dean panted. "Just like that 'til you cum all over me."

Cas gripped him tightly as he sped up, repeating the motion over and over, and driving them both toward climax. Cas felt the pooling heat of his orgasm building quickly with each movement.

All Dean could do was hang on.

Over and over Cas bounced in Dean's lap. His moans getting higher and higher pitched as he grew closer and closer to the crest of his pleasure.

Dean felt Cas' muscles tense beneath his fingers, and clutched him closer.

"That's it, baby." He breathed into Cas' skin. "Cum for me. Cum all over me, Cas."

With those words, he felt the wet heat of Cas' orgasm spread across his stomach. Another two thrusts and Dean spilled his own release deep inside Cas, holding him as far down on his lap as he could.

They panted into each others' mouths, riding the waves of pleasure that swept over them both.

Finally, Dean leaned back, pulling Cas with him. Cas, completely worn out, collapsed on top of Dean as he shifted lower, his half-firm cock still buried deep inside Cas.

"We should clean up." Dean said, his voice rough.

"Uh huh." Cas nodded, unmoving.

"At least let me wipe our stomachs up a little," Dean chuckled, reaching to the nightstand for some tissues. With a grumble of protest, Cas sat up on Dean's lap enough for the man below him to clean them up. When Dean was finished, he tossed the tissues toward the trash can and pulled Cas back down to him. "You gonna sleep on top of me, Cas?" Dean laughed when Cas made no move to shift off of him.

"Mmmmm." Cas nodded, wrapping his arms underneath Dean and tucking his head under his chin.

"You gonna sleep with my dick in your ass, baby?" Dean smirked.

Cas' only response was to clench around Dean's softening cock, pulling a startled gasp from him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dean laughed. He reached over, turned the light off, and pulled the new covers up over them as sleep settled over them both.


	122. Chapter 122

Cas woke still laying on top of Dean, their legs tangled together, and his neck kinked from the strange angle. Rolling his head around, he stretched his stiff muscles. He glanced at the clock. It was just after four in the morning. They had nowhere they needed to be for another six hours. Plenty of time to keep sleeping.

Except that Cas didn't want to waste all that time sleeping.

He looked down at Dean, sound asleep beneath him, and smiled.

Slowly, so as not to wake him, Cas shifted over Dean. He reached up to the nightstand and slid the drawer open as quietly as possible. Grabbing the lube, and another item from the drawer, Cas slid it shut once more. Smiling to himself, Cas tucked the extra item under the soft, new blankets on his side of the bed, hidden from Dean's sight. He quickly coated his fingers with the lube, and slid them down to test himself.

Still open and ready.

Cas smiled and shifted himself, slotting one leg between both of Dean's. With measured movements, he spread Dean's legs and pulled the covers back off both their bodies.

Dean shifted in his sleep, and Cas froze.

He didn't want Dean awake just yet.

Cas waited until Dean was settled once more, then coated his fingers again, and made sure they were nice and warm before slipping them down past Dean's balls. He teased his way to the tight muscle of Dean's entrance, swiping the tip of one finger back and forth over it.

Dean sighed in his sleep, and Cas felt the press of his filling cock against his stomach. Gently, Cas slid the tip of his finger past the furled muscle of his lover. At the breech, Dean slowly began to wake.

"Cas?" His voice was low and rough with sleep.

"Hey, sweetheart." Cas kissed against his chest as he worked the tip of his finger in and out of Dean.

With a moan, Dean spread his legs wider; an open invitation for Cas to keep going.

Happy to oblige, Cas pressed his finger deeper, smiling against Dean's bare skin. He worked the full length of his finger in and out a few times, allowing Dean to come to full consciousness, before he added a second.

"What's got you all hot 'n bothered?" Dean chuckled as he wrapped his arms up around Cas' back, stroking them up and down the length of his skin and the dark ink there.

"You," Cas replied. He pressed a third finger against Dean's rim, teasing it there as he pumped his other two fingers.

Dean savored the feeling of Cas' slim, steady fingers, reveling in the stretch when Cas added a third. He rocked up against Cas and felt the precum leaking from him smear across Cas' skin, marking him. It gave Dean a thrill to think of his cum all over Cas' skin; inside him.

"I'm ready Cas," Dean sighed.

"I've barely got you open, Dean." Cas shook his head. "You need more."

"I need _you_." Dean tugged at Cas, pulling him up to his lips and sealing their mouths together.

"Then I guess you get me." Cas smiled against Dean. Without breaking the kiss, Cas slid his hand from inside Dean and over to the blankets next to them. He felt around for what he wanted and pulled it down next to his leg, still keeping it hidden in the blankets.

Cas leaned up and climbed over Dean, slicking his cock with what was left of the lube on his hand and the precum leaking from them both.

"Cas?" Dean looked up at his fiancé, confused.

"I didn't say _how_ you got me." His smile grew wolfish as he slid himself down Dean's length.

The feel of Cas' tight heat short circuited Dean's brain, and the question of why Cas had bothered to open him up died on his lips as Cas seated himself fully.

Dean slid his hands up Cas' thighs, eager to touch him; to be as close as possible.

Once Cas was settled, he leaned back down to claim Dean's mouth once more. Dean shifted his legs, bending his knees up and planting his feet flat on the mattress and wrapped his arms up around Cas, pulling him close.

It gave Cas the perfect opportunity.

He reached under the blanket next to him and grabbed the base of the toy. Sitting up once more, he reached behind himself and pressed the end of the vibrator against Dean's entrance, sliding it in.

Dean's eyes shot wide, and he stared up at Cas.

A sly smile spread across his features as Cas lifted himself up at the same moment he turned on the toy. He dropped back down with force, and struck his sweet spot with the head of Dean's cock.

" _Holy fuck_!" Dean gasped as sensation ripped through his body. He clutched at Cas' thighs once more as Cas set a rapids pace of riding Dean while fucking him with the vibrator.

Cas could feel the vibrations of the toy when he pressed himself all the way down on Dean. Already, his thighs were beginning to feel the effects of riding Dean for the second time in one night. But the absolute bliss on Dean's face was worth the ache he knew he would feel. Cas kept his rhythm of both his hand and his legs steady, watching the build of Dean's orgasm clear in his face. It was more than enough to bring Cas to the edge quickly.

Hard and leaking onto Dean's belly, Cas' cock bounced with his movements.

"Dean!" He panted. "Touch me! Please, touch me!"

At once, Dean wrapped his hand around Cas' length and began to stroke.

" _Yes!_ " Cas moaned as his head lolled back, eyes slipping shut. He began to ride Dean harder, teetering on the brink of his own orgasm. Pumping the vibrator faster, Cas angled it to hit Dean's prostate.

"Yeah, Cas! Don't stop! It feels so good!" Dean panted underneath him. His legs were trembling, and he rocked up into Cas and back down onto the vibrator. He couldn't decide which sensation he wanted more.

With eager movements, Cas continued on his frantic pace to bring them both to climax. He leaned back, bracing his free hand on Dean's knee, and felt the head of Dean's cock rub back and forth across his sweet spot. He was so close!

"Dean!" Cas called. "Please!"

It was all the prompting Dean needed. He stroked Cas faster, and gripped him, hard, by the hips as he thrust up into the man above him.

Cas' mouth dropped open on a silent cry as his release spilled across Dean's chest and stomach. His muscles clenched around Dean, and he felt his fiancé spill his own release deep inside him. Cas slowed his movements, milking as much pleasure as possible from Dean.

When he became too sensitive, Dean's fingers flexed against Cas' hip to still him.

Cas leaned down, collapsing on top of Dean.

With a chuckle, Dean slid his arms back up around Cas and rubbed at his back.

"Mmmmm," Dean chuckled. "Thank you."

"Uh huh." Cas mumbled from against his chest.

"We should probably clean up," Dean sighed around a yawn.

"Probably," Cas agreed. He made no attempt at moving.

When Dean saw that Cas' motivation was less than zero, he palmed Cas' face and pushed him up. He laughed at Cas' objecting grumbles, and wiped both their stomachs off before letting Cas lay back down on him.

"There, ya big baby." Dean laughed. "Now go back to sleep." He pulled Cas closer, and they settled back down together, Dean still buried in Cas. Together they drifted back off, completely sated.


End file.
